My Trans-Dimensional, Overpowered Protagonist, Harem Comedy is Wrong!
by Sage of Eyes
Summary: Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman, shortly after an odd Valentine's day, finds himself in a new world filled with magic, monsters, and gods. Though he knows not how he got there, he knows that the only way back to his home is through the Dungeon. Also posted on Spacebattles and RoyalRoad.
1. Chapter 1

My Trans-Dimensional, Overpowered Protagonist, Harem Comedy is Wrong, as Expected. (Oregairu/Danmachi)

...

"Hikigaya-san." You know something I never fail to find impressive? The fact that Japanese customs and titles transferred over into this world. The fact that all the gods and people of a world would speak Japanese really conveys the fact that I'm undoubtedly in some Light Novel I'd never gotten the chance to read. Unsurprisingly, the time taken up by studying and education continues to haunt me to this day. If only if I had the sense to not care for my grades, then I would be much better prepared for this. "I would very much appreciate it if you listened to me instead of becoming lost in thought, Hikigaya-san!"

"I am listening, Sophie-san." No, I hadn't been. I knew by heart, the words that were coming out of my Guild Advisor's mouth. No need to listen to a lecture after it's been memorized. By all means, I, Hikigaya Hachiman, no longer paid any attention to Sophie Vanna for the first ten minutes when she speaks to me. I harnessed the powers passed onto me by my corporate slave parents, the skill to pay attention without paying attention, to its fullest extent. Thank you, corporate slave parents, may you be happier without a deadbeat son. I leave everything I own to Komachi. Still, only hand over Laptop-chan and Vita-chan once you've wiped their hard drives, thank you very much, I can now die in peace. "Here, I already have the payment for trespassing on the Middle Floors. I apologize for the extra paperwork."

"Hikigaya-san, I'm telling you that you can't keep doing this. It's illegal for Level 1 adventurers to go into the Middle Floors. Even if you say your skills let you do it… you'll be overwhelmed sooner or later." I'd have put more stock in Sophie's words if she didn't just accept another ten percent of my day's earnings. Once upon a time, I'd been charmed by her cute, elfin features, but I rapidly realized that no matter her cuteness, she was as rotten as everyone else I'd met in this world. Always out for a quick buck to make their lives easier. I'd checked the cost of the fines in the Guild register. Unsurprisingly, my beloved Advisor has me paying more than I should. I kept track of every 'Valis' that she overcharged me with in secret. Blackmail, especially on a Dungeon Advisor, is very difficult to get. Hmmm… what was that? I'm a hypocrite? Well, I never said anything about not being rotten myself! I simply didn't like it when my territory was being intruded upon! "Please try to level up soon, you'll make me very happy if you do! I'll be much less worried about you, and I'm sure your Deity will be happier as well!"

"They'll be fine with it." Waving her concern away, I stood and made sure everything I had was in place. Too many damn thieves in Orario. The number of urchins running around looking to steal my items is too damn high. Unfortunately, despite my rotten disposition, I can't stand the thought of handing the clever brats their asses. Besides, they were probably running for some bigshots with heavy armor and massive swords. Even if they're compensating for something, I didn't want the trouble that came with tangling with a dozen assholes. Finding all my things where they're meant to be, I turned and gave Sophie a backwards wave. "See you next week, I'll keep out of your hair until then."

"I suppose that's all I can ask you to do." Sophie sighed. My Advisor must have shook her head and smiled in that particularly cute way. For the sake of keeping myself from exposing any weak points, I kept my head staring towards the door. Unlike many giant monsters, I preferred to not get hit by massive damage. "Oh, and the Hecate Familia has offered you another invitation! I know that you're very loyal to your god, and that they're the private sort, but please consider working with them for your own sake!"

I kept quiet after giving a grunt, but I was lying and I'd admit that. As always, being quiet solved a lot of problems.

While I managed to get ignored and unnoticed in my former world, the first and strongest of my 108 skills 'Stealth Hikki,' has evolved into an active skill in my new realm.

No longer is it limited to just blending into the environment, with a slight chance of detection by hopelessly energetic girls, but it also now inflicts status effect: Wrong Conclusion!

By staying quiet, I'd allowed an entire history for me to be created by the imaginative, cunning minds of my fellows! Truly, silence is a fearsome weapon indeed!

Suffice to say, I had no god. No Kami-sama as many other adventurers do. I handled things like updating, housing, and feeding myself on my own. No one else knew my abilities or skills, and that's how I liked it. If I'd been anything but the consummate loner that I am, I'm sure that I wouldn't have seen the advantages of my position.

That was how it started when I awoke in the gutters and that's how it still remains.

No god meant no gossip about me and no knowledge of my abilities and skills making their way across the city. For that level of anonymity, having no Familia or a chance for a 'title' was a decent price.

Besides, it's idiotic to believe that I'd put my life in the hands of other people. There's only a single person I'd entrust my life to here and that's me.

Ahh… enough with the depressing thoughts. I'd managed to get a few hundred thousand Valis, inched my stats upwards, and Sophie's amount of embezzling has reached a million Valis. I have a sizeable chunk of extra money, more power to leverage, and solid blackmail. In the standards of this world, I was a success.

By all means, it was a good day.

So, it's not to my surprise that the doors burst open before I reached them, and an idiot covered in blood tumbled into me headfirst.

…

"I know that you are being very reasonable, Hikigaya-san, but I'm afraid Cranel-kun cannot afford to recuperate you for the loss of your Salamander Cloak." Eina Tulle, a half-elf Guild member, bowed to me. I'd have been embarrassed if she was doing it in public, but I was in the shadow of one of the booths. "He has barely begun adventuring, and he's only reached the fifth floor! According to him, he was just attacked by a minotaur and was saved by a higher-ranked adventurer! Everything was merely a massive accident!"

"…It's not much to buy a new Salamander Cloak, Tulle-san." Shaking my head, I rejected the plea without mercy. Minotaur blood ruined Salamander Cloaks. They might be good for defending against the Lower Level's 'light' monsters, but Minotaur blood stains them and attracts more of the stupid meatheads. I needed to replace it if I didn't want to attract the walking bulls. Besides the matter of lost money, it didn't sit right with me to have another person apologize for someone else. 'Cranel-kun' must be quite the womanizer to have a Guild Member working in his favor. This world has no shortage of dangerously attractive people. "I'll even offer him one of my better deals."

"Ah, you're very kind, Hikigaya-san. However I must continue to ask you to forget about this matter." Tulle's smile became more strained. How attractive was this fellow? Was he a charmer like Hayama? Anyone who complained about that 'Perfect Boy' would've had a bloodthirsty legion of fangirls after their neck. This girl was seriously giving me the vibe that 'Cranel-kun' truly did no wrong. Basically she wanted me to find some goodness in my heart to just let bygones be bygones. No, thank you. "After such a harrowing experience, I doubt that Cranel-kun would wish to return to the Dungeon anytime soon. Though, I'm sure he'd benefit from having such an experienced adventurer such as yourself at his side! All your clients have nothing but praise for you!"

"The number of adventurers who've left the dungeon after a near-death experience can be counted on one hand, Tulle-san." I answered curtly, puncturing the base of her argument without qualm. Watching Tulle's smile fall elicited no reaction for me. Cute girls know that they're cute. In both this world and the last, I know for a fact that they don't hesitate to use their looks to their advantage. I had no problem just crushing their arguments. I've had plenty of practice. Also, leaning against the shadowed wall while doing so kinda made me feel cool. "If Cranel-san is a decent adventurer, he'll be going to the Dungeon every day. I'll skim off his profits until he pays off my Salamander Cloak. He'll learn his lesson and I'll get a new Cloak. You know it's better than what could have happened if he bumped into someone else."

"…I see." Tulle's face is stony as she raises her head. The brown-haired hybrid pushed up her glasses, the light glancing off them. Did you practice that? It would be intimidating if I hadn't seen it in a dozen anime series. With an otaku of my level, your action only wants me to beg you to teach me how to do it myself. Thankfully, society has successfully instilled in me a proper amount of shame for being an otaku, unlike a certain, wishy-washy Zaimokuza, so I can refrain from doing so. Your attack was respectable Tulle-san, but I was trained from birth to hate my life choices. "Then… I suppose you'll only listen to Cranel-kun's own words. Please excuse me then, I will find him and show you that he is truly terrified of going into the dungeon."

"You should let him handle himself. You didn't ruin my property, he ruined my property. I can shake him down for everything he owns and I'll be in the right. " In a normal world I'd have been reproached for my choice of biting, harsh words. In this one? Tulle could only look away in shame, chewing at her lower lip. It was obvious that the brown-haired hybrid was coddling the new adventurer. "I'm offering a chance for him to be stronger, pay off a debt, and gain experience… and you're going to try and use me to frighten him away from the Dungeon? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You're right, I should be." Tulle, surprisingly, speaks up and agrees with me. The brown-haired hybrid's features eased into a sad smile. It painfully reminded me of a mother's smile. I chose to look somewhere on her face, instead of the sickly smile that gave me pangs of homesickness. After nearly two years, you'd think that I'd have a semblance of peace, but that wasn't the case. The bespectacled Guild Member brushed her hair behind her ear, giving a nod and a light huff. "…I'll recommend him simply taking up a debt to pay you back, but I won't speak against your own proposal. I don't want Cranel-kun to rely on you like your other customers."

"Oi, don't say it like I'm running a racket." Huffing, I turned away and stuffed my hands into my pockets. Still, Tulle was surprisingly respectable for a Guild Member. Not enough to trust, of course, but definitely someone I can go to 'express my concerns' about Sophie's embezzling of me. "I'm the best at what I do, and it isn't my fault if my clients think they're ready for floors they aren't skilled enough for."

"And then you save them from their mistakes out of the goodness of your heart. It's a mere coincidence that you're making sure that you have a steady stream of clients to train in the Lower Floors." Tulle rolls her eyes and attacks with her own, scathing barb while walking away. I'd heard it hundreds of times before, so I snorted at her words instead of ignoring them. "You stay there, Hikigaya-san, I'll go and see if Cranel-kun has finished scouring the Minotaur blood off himself."

…

The Dungeon has rules and, as far as I know, it's up to the individual adventurer to figure them all out. Being successful in the Dungeon means either paying people for information, gathering the facts yourself, or learning on your feet while inside the dungeon. Since the number of monsters that spawn during the day is relatively low if one follows the 'rules' set by the Guild, people tend to keep locations of spawn areas and safe areas to themselves.

Many first-time Adventurers die if they go in alone. They have no information, rely too much on their blessings and powers, and wander into fights they can't win.

I made money by exploiting that fact. For a cut of my employer's profit, I help them along the dungeon. In an MMO, I'd be the veteran player pointing out facts in the beginner area for pocket change. However, in the case of this world, there's no system that keeps me from ranking up my stats by killing and killing hundreds of thousands of lesser monsters. Not only that, but there's always money in killing lesser monsters like goblins or giant ants.

By helping new adventurers out I feel better about myself, and get people to lug back my crystals and item drops.

Hmmm… maybe I just like seeing people carry my stuff for me? I doubted there was any part of me that liked the praises of the bland masses who I walked through the dungeon.

However, with this kid I'd pressed into my pack-mule for the day, everything was different.

For one thing, Bell Cranel is ridiculously powerful.

"…" Walking into the room where I told him to wait for opponents, I watched him fight. Armed with only a knife, Cranel cut through the goblins of the first floor like a man possessed. The white-haired boy launched himself into combat without a second thought. Any other rookie adventurer would've been killed if they acted like him, but he had the speed and strength to take on groups of six to seven goblins without my help. Other rookies would've been killed and torn apart by such a group. He was upon them like a wolf, and slashed through them with ease. "Oi, kid, you done?"

"H-Hikigaya-san! You're already done with the group you pulled?" Wiping sweat from his brow, Cranel looked upon me with innocent, scarlet eyes and very, very fair features. I'd have fallen for him right away, if not for the fact Totsuka already captured my heart. I'm sorry Cranel-kun, but the dark path that would've led my parents to hang their heads in shame is reserved for only one person. Wait, did I just admit that I'd gladly marry Totsuka? How embarrassing! "I-I mean yes I am! Thank you for bringing me such a manageable group!"

"Good." I nodded before tossing him his bag. The pouch was already filled to the brim with small monster crystals, but seven more shouldn't be much. I'd filled up six of the bags myself, but that was because I'm a cheating cheater who cheats. Running through the dungeon triggers goblins to spawn. By running through the entire dungeon, I trained my agility and gathered an immense mob. After funneling them into one of the longer hallways I simply killed them all. I set a few strays towards Cranel to make sure he was fighting and training at all times. "Are you ready to train?"

"Y-yes, I am Hikigaya-sensei!" Beaming too widely for someone who has just killed dozens of lesser monsters, Cranel enthusiastically nodded and walked towards me ready for training. I'm surprised he managed to destroy so many and is still capable of standing. I would be lying if I said I didn't plan on 'rescuing' him once he found himself overwhelmed. I made sure my laps were close enough to where the white-haired boy was to keep him safe. "Please take care of me, Sensei!"

"I'm too young to be called sensei, kid." The word sensei made me remember a certain chain-smoking, single teacher. I really hoped that someone married her already. I'd be depressed if I returned and found out she was still single. Taking out my own knife from its holster on my belt, I gestured for him to follow me. "I'm going to trigger a few goblins and show you how to fight them properly."

"Eh!?" Huh, Cranel's alarmed cry is pretty cute. No, back away dangerous thoughts! I have a job to do! The white-haired boy looked surprised. "But, I can do that already!"

"You're sweating and out of breath." I didn't bother looking at him. I examined the walls. Some were duller than usual, having produced their limit of goblins for the next hour or so. I preferred the levels with ants. They spawned by the hundreds and I'm the perfect bug zapper. "If you don't learn how to properly kill them, how do you expect to go to the next levels without tiring yourself out?"

"Ah! I understand!" Scarlet eyes wide with understanding, Cranel followed me eagerly. The amount of energy the white-haired boy had made me doubt my own words. Still, why was this guy so easy to please? Tulle was right to worry about you, Cranel-san, you're way too innocent for your own good! Too innocent for this world! Unless you're just acting! Then you're a bastard who I'll leave for dead! "You're correct, as expected, sensei!"

"Save the compliments, kid." Shaking my head, I decided against listening to Cranel any more than I needed to. If everything he's doing is an act, I want to make sure I can react accordingly. If I was making a mistake, and he really was innocent, my gruff, serious manner should warn him against being so nice and getting taken advantage of. Everyone wins! Soon enough, I found a part of the wall that was darker than the rest. Still plenty of juice in it to spawn a monster, and it did so once Cranel and I reached it. "Watch carefully."

"Goblins are scrawny, weak things but very dangerous in large numbers." I explained as the small, flimsy creature simply generated from the wall. Until the monster was fully released, it would be as hard as the rock. Not too difficult to break with a mace, but I was using a dagger. Looking over my shoulder, I was glad to see Cranel was paying attention. "They move in very specific ways, however with proper observation you can see how they'll attack."

"You can predict how they'll attack you?" Cranel seemed shocked, but I was used to it. No one in this world has ever played a videogame. Every monster has a specific moveset, just like any other game. I doubted they're actually living things. They're more like machines generated by the dungeon that left behind bits when killed. No point in making something clever if you intend to throw endless waves of them at your enemies. "That's amazing, Hikigaya-sensei!"

"Stop talking and pay attention, brat." I grunted out what was basically Hiratsuka-sensei's own words to me. The words had their intended effect and Cranel went silent. Hopefully the albino kid will get the message. Better his optimism gets crushed early, before he runs into the other adventurers that come into the Dungeon. Learning to automatically distrust others is an integral part of life in my previous world and that hasn't changed in this one. The goblin dropped onto the floor, got up, and snarled. It was ready to kill people. I kicked it across the hall. "They're resistant against blunt force, but they take more damage from edged attacks. The same goes for any fleshy opponent you'll come across. Now, describe to me how it gets up."

"Ummm... it's coming to run at you?"

"Wrong~" I , before kicking away the charging goblin. It got up a second after I threw it back. Monsters felt no remorse or pain. No matter how wounded they are, if they can try to kill you, they'll pursue you to the ends of the earth. "Look at its arms, legs, and posture. Describe them."

"Err… Its hands are stretched forward and its knees are bent. It's crouching forward."

"Correct. That's its special move, pounce. It does that when it's really threatened." I backhanded the goblin flying towards me, making sure to leave it just struggling to get up. Cranel audibly swallowed as he watched it get up, bloodied and bruised. I looked at him over my shoulder. "Oi, brat, monsters aren't sapient. The only thing they want in life is to end yours." Turning my gaze back to the goblin, I frowned as I saw it on its haunches. Quick learner, this one. "Spare your worry for actual, living people. Now, describe what it's doing."

"It's on its haunches, Hikigaya-sensei. I… don't know what it's about to do. I've never seen it do that before."

"You wouldn't since this only happens if you toy with your enemies, but you're still correct." Despite watching the goblin, I spared a glance towards Cranel. As I suspected, he was completely focused now. The energy that used to be dedicated towards killing monsters was now entirely focused on me. My, my you're a scary kid aren't you? You're more dangerous than I expected, Cranel-san. Tulle was certainly worrying too much about you. "It's about to summon more of its kind."

"Eh!?"

"That's its second special move." I answered Cranel's unvoiced question. The goblin raised its clawed hands and slammed them onto the stone floor. Monsters didn't usually spawn from the actual floor, but the goblin's 'Reinforcement' skill made it happen. Oddly enough, the giant ants couldn't do the same despite their theme. Whoever developed this game must've switched their features by accident. Hilarious. "Now, as you can see, there are five goblins instead of one. They also spawn quicker than they do from the walls. So, remember to make sure to kill goblins quickly and efficiently. Don't allow them to run away."

"Hikigaya-sensei, they're all pouncing at you! Get back!"

I didn't bother answering that, even though I was surprised to see him immediately act to help me. Maybe he was an actual nice person? I'm sure he saw how many pouches of drops and monster crystals I had. Most adventurers would try and see if I'd get killed so they can get my things.

Anyway, I didn't need him to worry about me. If seven pouncing goblins could kill me, I'd be dead a long time ago.

Huh, that was a really, really cool thing to say.

Taking my knife, I strode into their pouncing formation. Goblins have a tendency to make synchronized attacks, but they're slow. Well, slow compared to someone with a Blessing and who trained in just about everything. Even with the… additions I have on me, unlike monsters in the Middle floors, they were still too slow to actually hit me.

Smacking two to the side, I made an opening for myself. Grabbing the 'lead' of the jumping pack, my knife embedded itself into its skull before I pried it off and threw it at its fellows.

The body existed just long enough to throw one of the still-flying goblins into its compatriot, exploding into a fine mist and leaving behind a monster crystal.

Dazed and confused, the goblins died as I simply crushed their bodies beneath my weighted foot. One good stomp or kick for each one of them, depending if they were against the wall or on the floor.

"See how I did it?" The bodies exploded into fine crystals as I looked towards Cranel. I waved aside the dust floating in the wind. Augh, I hated breathing in dead monsters. "Efficient and quick. Every attack must end your opponent with just the right about of effort. Doing this saves your strength for later floors and stronger monsters."

"…" My white-haired pseudo-student's mouth was agape, and I felt some pride at seeing his surprise. A little praise for the ego never hurts. Turning away, I began to look for another spot where a goblin could still spawn. "…Are you sure that I can do that, Hikigaya-sensei? I barely saw you move…"

"Well, not with that attitude." I shrugged. Cranel probably could. If my red-eyed debtor could slash straight through a goblin, he can most certainly break its skull beneath his boot. I didn't do complicated 'techniques.' If your opponent is a machine, you needed to become a machine, and the Dungeon is most certainly a very devilish machine. "Come now, you've made enough money for today, but there's still plenty of time before sunset. We won't go to the next floor until you can do what I just did."

And if Cranel did manage it, well… he's already ticked off 'cute girl hanging off his arm' and 'running after an unreachable goal.'

If my newest student grows stronger at a ludicrously fast pace, that just means it's time for me to stop screening through the idiots entering this dungeon as my search for this Light Novel's protagonist has just met its end.

(1.3)

When I awoke in this world nearly two years ago, two pieces of information were in my mind. The first was that to return home, I needed to reach the end of the Dungeon. The second was how to manipulate the 'Blessing' that I had on my back since I lacked a god and a familia.

I never forgot either piece of information either. Both are always at the forefront of my mind. Blinking, neon lights in the corner of my vision that never ceased flashing. Trash in the edges of my vision. An irritating spot that never leaves. Dammit, I memorized it already, just freaking leave!

I won't go into depth about my first month in Orario, but suffice to say there are parts of town I don't go into without covering my face. Can't stand people recognizing the 'insane adventurer,' who I used to be.

Anyway, what I needed was a reflective surface to get a drop of my own blood onto the tattoo that stretched across my back. The first few times got me a bit queasy, but I'd since grown used to pricking a particular spot on my thumb. After that, all I had to do was fiddle around and let the Blessing settle down and show my progress. I'm sure it's a lot easier than it's supposed to be, since gods are the only ones supposed to be capable of it.

By habit, I did it in front of the bathroom mirror after I bathed.

I grew at a steady pace due to some techniques I kept to myself and excessive farming. Because of that, it always took a while for the 'power' I amassed to finish adjusting into my body.

Since I had to stay still, it was also a good time to evaluate my day, go over expenses, and basically start on the bookwork I used to keep myself from going crazy due to boredom.

 _Conscienta Strenuissium,_ my Level 1 skill, Tireless Consciousness was something I would've appreciated back in my old world. Mentally, I couldn't get tired, despite the fact that my body could. The amount of sleep I needed was always just the right amount to rest my body. I held the serious advantage of being able to cast as many spells as I wanted, analyze situations during combat, and study for hours on end.

Helpful inside the Dungeon, and hellish outside of it. I always needed something interesting to consider, think about, and look over. If I had my phone, or any other recreational device, I wouldn't have a problem. However, I did not, and so after updating my stats, I spent my nights going over notes, reading books, and writing notes by the crystal lights until dawn's just an hour or two away.

However, that isn't the case tonight.

Tonight, I'm going to follow my Cranel to his home and wring out… err… persuade a familia member of his about his secrets.

…

A lie about Cranel dropping his knife and my wish to return it got me Cranel's home address in a single conversation.

Isn't that too easy of a way to get someone's address, Tulle-san? Do you really trust me so much since you saw your Cranel-kun so happy with the sacks of money he received because of my help? I am truly worried for the safety of people's private information!

Imagine what someone could do with such knowledge! For example, someone could go to their home and extract their secrets from their god! You know gods are mostly human here, right, Tulle-san? It's very dangerous to do something like that!

Oh well, I'll be sure to tell her someday.

Not.

Heh.

Teaching Cranel-san is proving to be a goldmine. My plot-relevance is going up by the minute just asking questions about him. I bet, in an anime series, I'm the shifty man in the shadows who surprisingly turns out to be looking out for the adventurer.

Perhaps Cranel and I have our fates bound together?

Ugh, sounds like something Ebina would write. Mind purge. Focus on something else. Totsuka? Yes! Totsuka's purity and smile cleanses away the rotten thoughts that defile me!

Wait. Isn't there something wrong with that line of thought?

Anyway, I managed to find out where Cranel lived after lying to Tulle-san about needing to get him his weapon back. Since I appeased her by showing her that I made her chosen adventurer happy, she was more than happy to trust me with vital information.

As I said earlier, I'm a tad worried that all it takes is a single day's worth of work to get such important information from a Guild Member.

…

The 'Abandoned Church' was almost directly west of Babel, and just a few blocks east of the Miach Familia Pharmacy. Though I do not love Orario enough to memorize any of its streets, as I did in my hometown, Chiba, I'm good at keeping landmarks. Tulle-san's directions were terrible, but with the building's description in mind, I found it relatively quickly.

"You there! Shady, creepy guy! Who are you!" Immediately, I was beset by a woman clearly straight out of an eroge! Twintails, Loli-shaped, and with womanly assets that would send Yukinoshita falling into depression! Oi, oi, oi! Did I misjudge the type of literature this is? Was this one of those Light Novels that sought to pander to NEETs who had body-pillows? Zaimokuza, I swear if you wrote this swill I'll kill you the moment I return! "You better answer quickly, or I'm going to call for help! The City Guard might be useless, but I know the Familia close by very well!"

"…" I considered the situation. Hanging around in front of destroyed church? Yes. Me, clad entirely in black and with my face covered in the middle of the night? Indeed. Scantily dressed fetish fuel before me? A third, and final, positive. I needed to answer this quickly, before I'm labeled as some sort of insane pervert with very deviant tastes towards busty middle-schoolers. The shame that will arise from the depths of my Japanese ancestry will manifest as a yellow-eyed version of myself and seek to kill me! "Do you happen to know Bell Cranel-san?"

"Bell-kun!?" The twintailed, walking fetish loli's eyes latched onto me quicker than any monster I'd ever encountered. "Are you that Ainz Whattelsten he never stops talking about!?

"No." Oh no, I've encountered Cranel-san's First Girl! She's going berserk! After having known that white-haired, pretty boy for just a day, I should've known that he probably told this girl all about his crush. The density of my student is worse than the center of the sun! This isn't supposed to be my Death Cut Scene, Cranel, get over here and receive your just punishment! "My name is Hikigaya."

"Hmmm? Sure it is." The loli placed her hands on her hips and… what the hell is that string supposed to be doing? Is that a boob string? I did not know whether to applaud Zaimokuza for creating a new fetish or send him off towards Yukinoshita for a slow, painful death. With narrowed eyes and pouting lips, she leaned forward and made it very difficult to keep my eyes on her eyes. "So, Hikigaya… what are you doing here? Traveling? Just looking around? Ferrying secret, romantic love letters between my Bell-kun and Ainz Whattelsan!?"

"…I'm looking for Cranel-san to give him a knife I found." Judging from this odd girl's dress, her obvious attraction to Cranel, and the blatant suspicion and jealousy… well, she's set to be the girl everyone roots for but will forever go unnoticed by the dense protagonist. Cranel-san, perhaps you can share some of that luck along to some of us regular men? Producing the knife from my back pouch, I presented a knife of similar quality as my white-haired students. It's completely terrible, I would never use it myself. Shitty knife, I shall sacrifice you to save my own skin. You will be never remembered. "We are currently venturing in the Dungeon together. He will fight better with a second knife, so I purchased one for him. I will teach him how to use it, tomorrow."

For a moment there was only silence. My words, linking together with some earlier facts. C'mon, Cranel-san, if you're ditzy enough to tell this girl about your crush you should've told her about me as well!"

"Eh? You're Bell-kun's sensei!? The one who made it so that he made so much money today!?" The suspicion and, frankly terrifying, intensity dissolved in an instant. It was replaced by an immense smile and… happy movements. Bouncy, bouncy. Heh. Heh. Dammit, focus on something else, my stupid skill! They may move quickly and are infinitely dangerous, but they're not enemies you need to keep track of at all times! "Oh goodness! I'm so happy to meet you!" The girl began to sniffle! "My Bell-kun finally has a reliable, male friend that won't take him away from me! My only Familia member now has a friend I fully approve of!"

Of course, she's a god.

Of course.

…

"I'm sorry that we can't offer much, but our finances… aren't good." Hestia scratched her cheek as she laid out some croquettes and salt before the two of us. I focused on monster tactics and movements to distract my mind from her… form. Her unofficial title was the 'Oppai Loli Goddess' and she certainly lived up to it. "Bell-kun is already asleep, he was really tired after today, but his stats grew… very well, so please continue to teach him, Hikigaya-sensei!"

"It's no problem, Hestia-sama. Thank you for the food.". Unfortunately microwaves did not exist, so they were very cold. Still, whether hot or cold, I was receiving food for free. Free food is always delicious. While I considered methods on how to verify Cranel's status as the Protagonist, I noticed that the goddess was staring at me. "Is something wrong, Hestia-sama?"

"Bell-kun told me that you're very… gruff and coarse, even when you mean well, Hikigaya-sensei. From Bell-sun's words, I imagined you to be less… cultured." Oi, don't give me a nice smile like that! Especially, after telling me you thought I'd be some musclebound buffoon with a heart of gold! I'm as wiry as they come and my heart is made of lead! It seems I'm going to have to watch myself better around Cranel-san, he's more perceptive than I thought. "Bell-kun was very happy when he returned home, and he really appreciates all your help, Hikigaya-sensei."

"I'm not completely altruistic, I'm doing this to pay for a new Salamander cloak." My real reasons behind this are far less… palatable. In reality I wanted to get close to Cranel to make sure that I wouldn't simply be written off. This world, undoubtedly, is a Light Novel aimed at people who wanted their chosen avatars to gain immense power, be the object of desire, and be greatly respected. Standing by that person's side is in my best interest. "Cranel-san speaks too highly of me, truly."

"That's what I would believe, if I only heard Bell-kun's words. But, I made sure to ask around about my Bell-kun's newest friend." Hestia's smile brightened, and I felt myself stiffen up. Forcing myself to relax, I took some measured bites of the food I had been freely given. Oddly enough, they didn't taste good as I expected them to. "Miach had nothing but praise about you! His Familia told me that you always go out of your way to help new adventurers, even though you can go on to the next levels, and you make sure that they know how the dungeon works!"

"For a price." I tacked on, feeling oddly embarrassed by the praise. I usually took praise with a grain of salt. Compliments are free to give. They're just words. "And, I never follow them into the Middle Floors."

"Perhaps, but you save them if they're in danger. You've saved many lives, Hikigaya-sensei." Hestia suddenly strode before me, and the urge to eat the food diminished as she _bowed._ A god bowed to me. Nearly, I forgot to breathe. "Hikigaya-sensei, please keep my child safe. Please, continue to take as much money as you need from my child's spoils, even after his debt has been repaid." Raising her head and standing once more. I was entirely caught unprepared by Hestia's calm, collected demeanor. For the first time since we'd met, I had no doubt the woman before me was an immortal god. "You can protect him from anything I can imagine. From his fellow mortals and monsters alike, if you're at his side, he'll grow to be a fine adventurer."

My refusal left my lips the moment she stopped speaking.

(1.4)

…

Consider a situation.

A man strives to find a way back home, however he is too weak to do it by himself. So, he must band together with others. Luckily, his goals coincide with many, many others. Easily, he finds people to accompany him.

Yet, even though he's weak, they're weaker.

However, that can be changed, so he chose to change them.

But, only enough to cover for his own inadequacies.

Always at their side, he guided them through the dungeon. Foolishly, he took the brunt of the work, as he always did.

With him always at their side, they were filled with false courage. A facsimile of courage. His companions never learned how dangerous the places they went into were.

And, one day, when he could not be at their side, they died.

Moron.

Dunce.

Imbecile.

That idiot of a man never considered a simple fact.

If you're handed everything in life, there's no way you can value anything.

So, without true fear, they didn't have real courage. Lacking absolute challenges, they never gained proper power.

In this world there is no 'minimum' requirement when it comes to power. There is only 'more than enough' and 'not enough.'

You live or die, depending on what you experienced, what skills you've honed, and the tools you have at your back.

In this unforgivable world, your life is in your hands, but lacking power means death.

Might is everything.

And so, Hestia's plea fell upon my ears and reminded me of that little, quaint fable.

If I protected him, made him to 'only' be a 'fine adventurer' then that would be the same as killing him with my own hands.

Not even a god's most earnest plea can change my mind about that.

…

"I refuse." Curtly, I answered Hestia. I placed the offered food aside and stood up. My mouth tasted of ash and copper. I walked past the bowing god. Cranel was still on my mind. My priorities were still in order. However, talking to his god isn't the way to go about it. I can wait. I've waited two years. One day, he'll have other Familia members for me to speak to. "I will not do it."

"Please! You're strong! Capable! You care very much about others, I know, and I'm asking you to leave them behind!" A hand, small and frail, caught onto my sleeve. Easily, I could've taken my hand away. When gods were not in their Divine Realm, they are but simple humans. Between myself and Hestia, the winner was clear. "This request is beyond selfish, but please consider protecting my only child. Bell-kun is my only family! He's all I have."

"Hestia-sama…" I didn't turn to look at Hestia. Her voice told me enough. The tremble in her tenor. Her lack of breath. If I met her gaze, my will would crumble, since I hated to see anyone weep. I couldn't muster the strength to continue walking forward further than her reach. I'd have to act against her to do that. I did not act against decent people. "…please let go of my sleeve."

"I will not. Not until you agree." Unyielding will and determination, despite the fact she was begging for my aid. "Hikigaya, you're my child's best hope of surviving." She tugged upon my sleeve, probably intending to pull me back. I stayed completely still. "Would you not wish the same if you had a child of your own? To have someone powerful looking after them, protecting them when you cannot?"

"You're asking for too much. Just like many other gods." How impossibly selfish this god is. Hestia, who believes that I help newcomers, is ever unwavering in her request. The fact that I save others from death routinely is one of the labels she placed upon me. The goddess told me herself, moments ago, that she completely believed I was a good person hiding behind pretenses. Yet, she wants me to devote all that time to a single boy. "I've heard many pleas like that. Yours is nothing special. No. Yours is the absolute worst, since you know of what I do."

"For my Bell-kun, for my child, I would risk everything." If I'd heard such a declaration from anyone else, I'd have laughed and left. However, Hestia's words gave me pause. There was no sign of sorrow or despair in her tone. I glanced upon her; there were no traces of tears. In her eyes was only undeniable will. For a moment, I wondered if this god behind me was truly sealed away. "After all my years alone, without anyone or anything, when I had nothing to offer, Bell-kun still chose to become my Familia. I will do anything to see him safe."

"…" I said nothing, I only watched the endless confidence and life in her eyes. Such fastidiousness, with no room for compromise. For what the goddess believed in and wanted, she was willing to be hated and to go to any lengths. There was only one person who I'd known with such resolve before. Someone who I hoped already went on with her undoubtedly extraordinary life. "Anything? You'll do anything for me to protect him?"

"Yes." No hesitation, consideration, or anything that would suggest a single weakness. Ha, and I thought that I had an ego. The moment I saw her face again, I knew that I'd already lost. As she spoke, pleaded, and begged… I turned against myself. I compromised. I planned around my own rules. If I could do that to others, then I most certainly can do it for myself. "I will."

"Then, I want three things." Now, at least, I won't have to wait until they managed to get another Familia member. The wait would've been a great pain. Looking into her gaze, as expected I found Hestia already ready to agree. "But, before you hear them, I want you to know that I won't be protecting him." Confusion flitted across her features, and an argument was already on her lips. I raised my hand to stop it. "I'll be teaching him, making sure he can fight. I'll stay at his side, teaching him, and learning more things to teach him."

"That is… far from what I wanted."

"Hestia-sama, adventurers who find no reason to fear the Dungeon die." Bluntly, I told my reason. I did not elaborate. This was what I wanted, anyway. I was modifying her own plan for my own sake. With this, I secured a spot by Cranel's side and three favors from a god. "The best protection I can offer is to train him and stay at his side. I will ensure that he doesn't get killed through accidents or misfortune… everything else depends on him." A stray thought entered my head, to make sure that Hestia agreed. "Hestia-sama, do you have faith in Cranel-san?"

"I…" There, my underhanded words hit the correct mark. Though Hestia was definitely doing this out of Cranel's best interest, my question made a simple logical connection that the goddess probably did not want to acknowledge. In truth, by asking me to protect him, she implied that Cranel could not be trusted with his own life. That he needed a minder. Lips pursed and mind awhirl with my implication, she broke her gaze from mine. "I… understand, Hikigaya-sensei. I will put more faith into my Bell-kun. Still, please, teach him as well as you possibly can."

"Acknowledge the cost of my aid, and I shall do so." I broke away, and she let me go without resistance. Meeting her eyes, I began to dictate terms that the goddess could not refuse. No. Would not refuse. Truly, this girl's… love for Cranel was immense. So, this is what a god is? I couldn't help but be both impressed and worried. They're far too easy to manipulate with the correct set of information. "The first is a tenth of his spoils in crystals, for as long as I'm with him, no matter how many Valis he begins to haul in."

The goddess nodded her assent, and I continued.

"The second is first claim to any items for mages we come across." Worth hundreds of thousands of Valis at least, they are the rarest of any 'gear' that people came across in the Dungeon. Parties of adventurers fell into ruin fighting over a single one. "My specialty lies in magic, they'll allow me to protect Cranel-san better."

Without hesitation, she acceded to my claim.

"And for the last…" This one, I knew would be difficult. This last demand I had for this god was the reason I was here in the first place. "I want to know what Bell Cranel's first skill is."

Surprise and shock flitted across her features.

"He grows too quickly, and learns too fast. Cranel is talented and clever, but that does not explain his growth." She broke her gaze from my own, and her eyes grew glassy with busy thought. "Hestia-sama, I swear that I will not share such a fact with others."

No response. The goddess was listening, but she was lost evaluating dangers. Hestia bit at her lip. As I suspected, Cranel had something that was dangerous. Something that would make him wanted by other Familia. People who could take Hestia's child from her.

"Hestia-sama…" Truth. This goddess can only be placated by sincerity, and she would see through my lies. I needed to give up the truth, but I couldn't say it. My truth was insane. Unbelievable. Telling the truth wasn't an option. A half-truth then. "I need… someone who I can follow into the dungeon. Cranel's growth, the reason why I followed him here, tells me that he can be that person. Already, I believe he will become great, but the same goes for many others." I hesitated. Was I making a mistake of admitting that I needed Cranel? "But if my suspicions are correct, and if he has the type of skill I believe he does, then he will stand head and shoulders above anyone else in this generation."

"…" My plea was met with silence, but the goddess slowly raised her head. The look of defeat upon her face made my stomach churn. Undoubtedly, I'd relentlessly torn at her with what she wanted for something she never wished to admit. A good person would've been placated by suspicion and the information I'd already gathered, but I needed to know. With a weak voice that made me grit my teeth, Hestia told me what I suspected, but couldn't go about without verifying. "It's called _Realis Phrase…_ "

…

Walking away from the abandoned church, I couldn't help but be both sick and overjoyed.

In one hand, I'd just forced the most decent person I'd met since coming in this world to spill secrets about her own Familia.

In the other, I could finally begin to work towards returning home.

 _Realis Phrase._ Rapid growth as long as strong feelings last. No matter how you looked at it, that was a skill of a Protagonist. Cranel, striving after the impossible goal of reaching the Sword Princess's side, will become impossibly strong.

Strong enough to clear the dungeon. Mighty enough to get me home.

All I needed to do was make sure that Cranel was always challenged, and that Aiz Wallenstein forever remains out of his reach.

What I had said about what I was going to do to him is true.

I had no intention of keeping Cranel safe.

There's no way Cranel could become as strong as I needed him to be, if I merely taught him.

For me to return home, I needed to both teach him and have him meet his challenges head on.

That meant that despite everything Hestia gave up, she didn't gain anything that she begged and pleaded for.

During the moments where he needed me to be at his side, the moments that Hestia wanted me to be at his side, I will not be present.

I'm far from the person anyone wanted me to be.

Even myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, My Student is a Magnet for Trouble (2.1)

My favored phrase 'to work is to lose' had the misfortune of meeting an entirely different culture. While it perfectly fit the wage-slave reality that awaited most Japanese males, the comforting embrace of my favorite pessimistic phrase simply does not work in this world.

To not work is to lose, the exact opposite of my father's sagely advice, rang true.

However, that didn't mean that I disliked the work that I was thrown into this world. It is true that I had the great misfortune of being shoved into the occupation of Adventurer against my will. That I did not choose this path is something I cannot deny. While I freely lied to other people, I will not lie to myself.

I did not hate my job as an adventurer.

No sane, young, and hot-blooded male wouldn't enjoy killing monsters for a living. Not only that, but when extreme exercise and strenuous training is conducive to staying alive, a person understandably has more incentive to go the extra mile.

Also, muscles looked good and the Blessing made keeping them a cinch.

Pervert gods, I bet that's why so many female adventurers still had womanly charm despite all their training and healed wounds!

The next time I go to a bar, I'll buy a drink for the next god I see, as thanks.

Anyway, over the course of the last two years, I'd gone through every method of training imaginable. Or, to be more specific, I had the grace of knowing how to shape my body for exceptional fitness and strength thanks to years spent in Physical Education.

This world, being in a perpetual stage of medieval-times, generally did not have standardized education to spread knowledge of how to get in shape. Learning how to gain muscle mass, speed, and endurance is all 'secret methods' kept by schools of combat like something straight out of a martial arts film.

Young pupil, shave your head and submit yourself to 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and a 10 Kilometer run EVERYDAY and you will gain great power!

Heh.

Wait.

Shit.

I didn't manage to watch that show's anime!

Augh, even when I try to make myself laugh, I can only hope to depress myself.

I'll get straight to the point. It's better if I don't waste time anyway.

To put it simply, Cranel-kun was now experiencing 'Hikigaya Hachiman's Training from Hell.' A lovingly crafted workout regimen birthed by Shounen anime and Physical Education multiplied by ten.

All the while still fighting monsters in the dungeon.

…

"Sensei… please… no more…" Cranel whimpered on my back, his legs twitching in my arms. Passerby adventurers looked and pointed. I swore a few called us a cute couple. Hey! My heart is for Totsuka only! Cranel might be able to compete but Totsuka is still number one! "Sensei… you're making that disturbing smile again… please… stop."

"Oi, I'm carrying you back and treating you to lunch." I admonished my student by giving him a quick knock on his head with my own skull. I fixed him upon my back and went about going onward faster. I wasn't doing it for him. I just didn't see a point in wasting anymore time. I'm hungry as well, after all. Not only that, but I was taking my ten-percent to pay for the food, so it's free! Good job, me! "Have a little respect, brat."

"I do respect you… Sensei…" Cranel's words slurred and I felt some drool leaking on my shoulder. For such a fearsome protagonist, he really needed to get his diet in order. Though I knew his Familia was in dire straits, I didn't expect him to be dead on his feet after doing a quarter of the exercise I did every day for a week. Brat, you need to take better care of yourself. "…that's why… I'm telling you to stop… smiling... Sensei…"

"Do you want to get dropped, brat? Because doing what you're doing will get you dropped." Snarling lightly, I walked into the Guild Hall and ignored the tittering that went around. These people, don't they have better things to do with their time? Heading straight to the conversion counter, I nudged my sleepy, tired meal-ticket/student awake. "Oi, give me the crystal and rubbish bags."

"…it's too big for the tray… Sensei…" Cranel tiredly declared his observation, his head lolling to gaze upon the counter. I didn't bother answering his question. Instead, I gestured for the teller behind the screen to open the lower tray. A box the size of a footlocker opened at our feet. A moment later, Cranel adjusted himself so he could give me the pack he usually wore and my own. "Ah… Sensei is… very smart… and… knows many things."

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, brat. I'll wake you when we get to the inn." I threw Cranel's bag of item drops and crystals into the upper tray as I dumped my own into the larger tray below. More than a few whispers and stares came from all around us. Augh, I supposed I placed too much hope on Cranel's innate cuteness. Totsuka would've made the hearts of all my enemies fall apart. My white-haired student's cuteness ranking wasn't high enough to ward away troublemakers. "Wait, scratch that, stay awake until you know I'm only taking ten percent of your spoils, you lazy brat."

"S'alright… I trust you, Sensei." With a final yawn and a slump, Cranel slumped against my head and began to snore. This kid took too well to my lessons on sleeping in the correct nooks and crannies in the dungeon. That, or I might have expected too much from him after his first week of the Hikigaya Hachiman's Hell Training Supreme Deluxe Super Platinum. I supposed that I expected too much of a boy on the cusp of adulthood. "…I'll… pay… for my lunch, too…"

"I don't know whether to be disappointed in the fact you don't know what 'being treated' to lunch means, or at your lack of fiscal responsibility." Truly, my protagonist hero is a dense, trusting idiot. I have my work cut out for me. Wait. The only thing that matters is if he can kill monsters! I don't need to teach him about such things! Hold on a second. People will try to steal his money! Dammit, this kid demands too much of me! "Oi, Teller-san, cut ten percent from the kid's Valis and put it into another pouch. Everything in the lower tray goes straight into my account."

"Yes, Hikigaya-san." The invisible Teller-san's voice was music to my ears. The beautiful sound of grating metal, burgeoning beneath all the items and drops I was selling, carried their muted voice well. "Congratulations, Hikigaya-san, you've made another million and a half Valis."

Ah, money. I love you money. The perfect hypocrisy. Irreplaceable, yet replaceable. Infinite, yet limited. Valuable, but not important. As my perfect, pessimistic idol once said: "Just as there isn't a problem a problem that can't be solved by being right, there isn't a problem that can't be solved by money." Truly, a character wise beyond the pages of a certain Light Novel. In this world and the last, his words rung true, with enough money, no problem is a problem.

Still, looking over my shoulder, I spotted a few troubles that having a lot of money made.

Hmmm… I can't deal with them with Cranel on my back…

I needed a babysitter for a few minutes.

After a few moments of looking, I spotted Cranel's Second Girl. While Tulle-san might be irresponsible with private information, I'm sure that she can take care of her crush for a few minutes.

There's always a few of the Soma Familia with higher levels trying to accost Level 1s for their hard-earned money. Damn addicts.

Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for me, they picked the wrong person to mark today. The more intelligent of them knew to stay away from the Guild now, but there's always a few 'special' idiots who can't take a hint.

Either that, or they just recently Leveled up.

And if that's the case well… Levels aren't everything, you know~

…

"Hey, sensei, where'd you go when you left me with Eina-san?" The combined effects of the _Hostess of Fertility's_ chatter and his ravenous consumption of food made Cranel's words near incomprehensible. It was only thanks to one of my 108 skills: Interpretation of Full Mouths, born of having a talkative sister whom I ate breakfast with every day, that I managed to understand him. "You seemed a lot happier when you returned, Sensei! Eina-san was really surprised! She told me she's never seen you happy!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, brat. Also, mind your own business and enjoy the meal properly." I chose the restaurant because of two things. I had a discount for eating here, thanks to the fact I rented a room above it, and the food was great. Though I missed the taste of soy sauce, rice wine, and other traditional foods, this place had food good enough to make me momentarily forget about them. "Eat up and make sure to order enough to bring back to Hestia-sama."

"Of course! Hestia-sama would love to try everything I'm eating!" Beaming, Cranel raised his hand. Sorry, Cranel, but you're not ready for the grim realities of this world. I'll tell you all about how to deal with unscrupulous adventurers when you're strong enough. As you are now, you'll be chew up and spat out. No offense. "Grand-san, another order of what you've given me please! I am sure Hestia-sama will love your food!"

"Oho! It looks like Hikigaya managed to find someone to make up for his sharp tongue, girls!" Grand-san, a dwarven woman that was up to my shoulder in height, gave a booming laugh as the servers tittered around her. I was tempted to use my 'sharp tongue' but I had no intention of picking a fight with the person who cooks my food. Also, she's at least Level 4. All I could probably do is bleed aggressively at her and annoy her with some stains on her apron. "Make sure to keep the young man safe from Hikigaya, I'm going to cook up another House Special!"

"Yes, Mama Mia!" Oi! Why are you all agreeing?! Why isn't there a single voice of dissent amongst you! Cranel isn't cute enough for me to attempt anything on him! I hate this world, even the cute girls in maid uniforms are against me! "We'll take care of him!"

"Hahaha! You have some funny friends, Sensei!" Cranel laughed innocently. I don't know whether to be happy that you can't see their terrible natured or worried for your innocence. My poor student, for your sake, I hope this isn't a Visual Novel. You're just the sort of guy to end up on a happy boat. And by that, I mean dead. I can only hope some seed of common sense is in that head of yours, my student. "How did you meet them- woah!"

"Bell-kun!" A streak of silver, and suddenly there was a girl hanging off Cranel's arm. So. This is how it all began. Was this the childhood friend? The Tsundere? The Kuudere that's secretly a child soldier? Oh, wait. It's just a maid. Just Syr Flova, one of the waiters. How disappointing. After an Oppai Loli and a Megane Onee-chan… isn't a maid too safe? Zaimokuza, I am disappointed in you. "Muu! Weren't you taught to never keep a girl waiting? After I made you breakfast, you should've come right away and had dinner here!"

"Aha… so the breakfast was meant to make me have dinner here?" Eh? Where did this insight come from? Cranel doesn't have a single bone of common sense in his body! Who are you?! What did you do to my student! "Sensei, stop looking so happy and surprised! It's creepy!"

"Indeed, Hikigaya, wipe that despicable look from your features." A voice, cold and terrible, entered my ears. My happy mood, borne from beating up terrible people, eating good food, and enlarging my bank account… was banished away. I had forgotten that the devil herself followed the steps of Syr Flova. Tearing my gaze away from my amusement, I met the gaze of the living devil with my own glare. "I see you have somehow survived the dungeon again, you cretin."

"Lyon." I ran through my list of insults. Unfortunately, the despicable woman had an advantage since she played off my student's cry of dismay. Well-played, bitch. However, I've had years of practice. Soon enough, I found the correct set. "Despicable? Features? Cretin? Learning new words just for me? Aren't you afraid you'll overtax that brain of yours?"

The blonde elf's teeth ground against one another and some of my earlier happiness returned.

Alright, Cranel, look alive and pay attention, your teacher is going to show you an important lesson: don't fight against rotten bastards, we'll just tear you down to our level, and beat you with experience!

…

Unfortunately, My Student is a Magnet for Trouble (2.2)

…

"Listen, you two, this happens every time the two of you get even within a meter of one another." Grand-san's shadow loomed over me and my unlikely compatriot. The tall dwarf's appearance seemed chiseled into stone. A statue looming over me, about to fall, and crush me. Will I have to forever guide Cranel from a video camera while strapped to a hospital bed after my judgement has been rendered? In such a limited state, can I properly teach Cranel the dangers of this world's society? "Like I said before, if the two of you hate having to clean the entire pub after service, the pair of you need to cease bickering and bantering like stray cats during dinner service."

"I merely suggested that Hikigaya-kun change his features and cease distressing customers, Grand-sama." As expected, Lyon has no compunction about throwing me under the figurative bus headfirst. Devilish, evil elf! I bet those blonde locks of yours are made from stolen Valis! Stolen from orphans! Orphans working your sweatshops! Also, stop with your proper, measured tone of speaking! It doesn't work when you're forced into a Seiza! "After that I merely greeted him, and he saw fit to insult me."

"Oi, oi, you're leaving out some important parts, Lyon-chan." I sneered the added honorific as Lyon did, except I did it better. I was born and raised in Japan! My ability to be condescending in less than five words is unmatched! Hell, my people tried 'to kill with silence' once! It didn't work out, but I can try! Still, the glare the devil elf sent my way confirmed it got under her skin just the right amount. Heh, heh. "Lyon-chan, didn't you call me a cretin? Then, after that, weren't the words: imbecile, fool, and idiot used in quick succession by Lyon-chan?"

"I'm surprised you can remember someone else's words besides your own, Hikigaya." Lyon's glare could've killed a goblin with its intensity. If a certain reality-warper was nearby, I'm sure I'd be dead! Lyon-Beeeaaammmm! Yep, that's correct. If only you could bend reality to your whim, could you hope to defeat me, demon maid! "I had believed that your massive ego only allowed your own words to be registered. Ah. My apologies, I am wrong. If that were the case, you'd have remembered you called me-."

"Enough, I swear if the two of you acted like this to anyone else, I'd have already kicked you both out!" Grand-sama's declaration was followed with a sigh. Placing her hands on her hips, she shook her head. Clearly, she was disappointed. Shame, Lyon-chan. You've disappointed your boss~. Ah, the message was received! My mockery was successful! Lyon-chan's anger levels have reached new heights! High Score! "But, the two of you are… civil… to everyone else, and there's never anything beyond… insults… gods, the two of you are a pain to even consider thinking about! Augh, the two of you know what to do! Clean the pub, I want it spick and span by tomorrow morning!"

"Yes, Grand-sama/It will be done, Grand-sama."

"Alright then, you two." Grand left with a wave. "Lock up when you're done."

A moment of silence followed, and I carefully waited…

"I still cannot understand how Grand-sama can trust you to lock the doors for the night." Lyon took the mop and bucket, and spilled the soapy water upon the floor. Flova had gone over the flooring with a broom before 'volunteering' to help Cranel home. As expected, he already has a girl chasing after him. Huh, I was actually somewhat disappointed I wasn't going to see the confrontation between the Oppai Loli and the Kawaii Maid. Was there going to be a magical battle with clothing destruction, or just a simple hair-pulling skit? It seems I will never know. "You are the epitome of an untrustable being, Hikigaya."

Ah, there it is, thus the ritual begins.

"It's probably because if you were alone in cleaning, you'd be in no shape to do your duties tomorrow." I fired back my traditional insult while taking a pair of rags. The tables were already mostly cleared, but there are always a few stains that needed some elbow grease to be taken off of them. Deciding upon starting on where Cranel and I had eaten, I was appalled at the amount of stains my student left. Tomorrow, my student, I will be teaching you table manners. "You've yet to become commendable in anything but taking orders, clearing tables, and washing dishes, Lyon."

Usually, at that, we'd simply work through our little punishment in peace. Typically, that was all that was ever between Hikigaya Hachiman and Lyon Ryuu. Some thrown insults, and a somewhat acceptable time spent doing something we both would've been roped into doing sometime later with others besides one another. Neither one of us worked well with others. So, understandably, we were capable of working around one another with ease.

In the end, our relationship was borne of our goals to avoid others.

"Hikigaya, a moment of your time, please."

That was what I believed, until Lyon Ryuu broke the silence I had expected.

"Hm?" Glancing over my shoulder, I found her still doing her own chore. Was the question not serious enough to warrant Lyon to stop cleaning, or too serious for her to look too interested? Either way, I quickly turned my head and decided against investigating. It's been a long time since I'd needed to look at someone to read between lines. "What's on your mind?"

"That boy you brought along. Syr fancies him." Lyon's words made me freeze. Of course she'd have noticed. The short-haired, blond elf is far too perceptive for her own good. Looks like I didn't need to read between the lines. This woman never holds back on her criticisms. "You will not make the same mistake with him as you did with your previous students, correct?"

By all respects, the question was a decent one. Something that I would ask myself, even. Anyone who would know of my past failure would be right to ask me such a question. The staff of the _Hostess of Fertility_ probably make up the entirety of the people, besides myself, who know of my immense error. Lyon Ryuu was well within her right as a decent person to ask me the question that she did.

"So…" Nevertheless, as doing the 'right' thing did not mesh well with reality. The words slipped unbidden from my tongue. I was aware of how it was suddenly more difficult to focus on remaining impassive. Not turning around, grabbing Lyon by her collar, and screaming at her took me an immense amount of concentration. Because of that, the words and tone that slipped out of my mouth were anything but reasonable, decent, or friendly. "You only care if someone dies if your friend fancies them? What a very harsh thing to say, Lyon Ryuu."

"That…" Lyon's words halted. My insinuations unraveled in her mind. I knew that Lyon Ryuu was not inclined to speaking with others. In fact, the elf found it difficult to speak true because of the blunt honesty and honor that she upheld herself to. To that stalwart being, I pointed out that she did not give the dead the fucking respect they deserved. "Hikigaya, you know that is not what I meant to say."

"I…" I bit my tongue and took a deep breath. Have some sense, Hachiman. Still, it was easier said than done, and I couldn't try to get my act together while keeping myself composed. Besides, only Lyon was here, and with her past… well, she can keep her mouth shut. I simply leaned on the counter and took several, deep breaths. "Yeah, I know. I apologize."

A moment passed with just me and my thoughts. Soon enough, I managed to calm myself down. Reasoning and logic prevailed over anger. My fingers uncurled from the washcloth, which had been wrung dry.

"Then, I must offer my own apology." Surprisingly, I felt Lyon's hand settle on my shoulder. I hadn't heard her move. I recoiled at the touch, of course, but the elf held fast. "I construed your lack of your words on the subject as though you've made peace with the fact." Quietly, the ex-adventurer added. "You have always been very resilient and stringent; I assumed wrongly."

That must've been how it looked, now that I recount how I simply took my failure in stride. After my mistake, I swore away trying to train anyone else. I focused on finding the Protagonist, before throwing myself back into the Dungeon. In my previous world, my ability to conclude my problems swiftly and decisively can be seen as despicable. In this one, it was seen as something noteworthy. A virtue instead of a sin.

How very disgusting.

"Just… forget about it." After a minute of thinking of the wreck I made out of a single conversation, saved only because I managed to shut my mouth for a moment, I simply decided to forgo salvaging it at all. Scuttle the ship, it's taken too much damage. Farewell, you had the misfortune of having a very, very inept captain. "Let's just focus on Cranel and Flova. What do you think she needs me to do to convince her I won't get her crush killed?"

"Indeed, that would be for the best." Lyon's hand left my shoulder, and I straightened up. I went about doing my chore, and the blonde elf did the same. She didn't mention how I simply leapt to my conclusion. That simplified things greatly. "Syr wishes to see him off every day he goes to the Dungeon with a meal she prepared herself."

"And, she wants to see I'm with him at that time, as well." I connected the dots, coming to the simple answer quickly. Lyon gave a sharp nod. It was an easy solution to a somewhat difficult problem. Flova would know I'm at his side in the Dungeon because she would see me with him in the morning. "You know what? I'll do Flova one better, I'll do that and swing him around whole and healthy whenever we come back from the Dungeon, too."

"I am sure that Syr would be very grateful if you did so." Lyon's usual, toneless voice held a note of gratitude I wasn't used to hearing. I know that Flova saved you from dying, but you're acting more like a servant than a friend to her, Lyon. That's going to bite you in the ass one day. However, it's not my place to comment on people's relationships with other people. I made enough of a mess with what I already had. "And, please accept my earlier apology, Hikigaya, even with the excuse I gave and your insistence… I dislike knowing that I implied such a terrible thing."

"There's something known as being too persistent, Lyon-chan." As my attempt to change the subject left my lips, I knew that Lyon Ryuu wouldn't take the bait. "Keep acting like that and you'll scare any man you approach away."

Yet, I still waited, for just a moment, to see if the elf would try to simply forget the words she and I exchanged.

The silence that came after my words was answer enough. No movement, no sound, save for her breathing and my own.

I tried to make a replacement, and it had worked until now. My exchanges with Lyon Ryuu, until this point, had been enough to remind me of my days in my club. Brash, meaningless exchanges made for simple enjoyment. Now, I couldn't lie about that fact anymore, since Lyon Ryuu did something that Yukinoshita Yukino never did: apologize.

I relented, released a sigh, and shook my head.

"Fine, I accept your apology."

"Good."

With that, a lie I made to give me a semblance of comfort in this strange world was erased, and Lyon Ryuu was left in its wake.

For now, I hoped that did the right thing.

…

Unfortunately, My Student is a Magnet for Trouble (2.3)

…

"Oi! Brat! You still alive?" I entered the room where I left Cranel. After filling most of his pouches with crystals from the first few floors, I did my usual routine of clearing most of the spawn points, and returned to teach my student. "Or are you dead?"

Claws shaped like knives entered my field of vision, heading straight for my eyes. Ducking beneath the blow, I grabbed its throat, squeezed, and swung the monster into the edge where the hallway opened into the room. Despite their speed and skill, they were all born with an easily-accessible weak point. The monster burst apart and the crystal was already in my hand.

"Oh, Sensei! You're already back!" Cranel nearly stumbled as he stopped running. Panting lightly, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and a blush on his cheeks... the tired smile he gave carried some unfortunate implications. W-what do you m-mean take r-responsibility? What we shared i-is never going to happen again… r-right? Okay, mind, get out of the gutter! "Look! The room's completely dark now, that was the last one of the War Shadows!"

"Huh, nice job." Examining the room, I found that my student was correct. Cranel did indeed tire out the Dungeon for the first time. A feat that most adventurers couldn't say they've done. The required endurance needed to wipeout a room's 'energy' is immense. Well, unless you knew how to properly conserve your energy. "So, did you learn anything, or did you just kill them?"

"Well, Sensei… they were spawning very quickly and in large numbers…" Cranel gave a chuckle, scratching the back of his head. Oi! Don't try to look cute and get out of this! I'm weak to those attacks! I cleared my throat, hurrying my student along. "I only managed to pick out three of their special moves! Sorry, Sensei, I couldn't find the last one!"

"Allow me to guess, it's the one that requires them to be beaten within an inch of their life?" I sighed and shook my head. Cranel's smile faded and he gave a meek nod. Looking at an adventurer, covered in his prey's remains, and looking downcast while twiddling his fingers was certainly odd. Well, I was about to lecture him in the middle of a monster-filled dungeon, so am I to complain? "At this rate, some stupid adventurer will run from something they've nearly killed, it'll stumble on you, and you'll have a very bad day, brat."

"Ummm, that was very specific, Sensei." Cranel blinked, his head tilting as he considered my words. "Did that happen to you?"

"I've been in this Dungeon so many times it's easier to ask what hasn't happened to me." I shook my head. I was rubbing off on Cranel. Only two weeks of training him, and he already knows a few tricks to avoid several topics. I like that you're growing up, my white-haired student, but I don't appreciate being the test dummy for your topic-avoidance lines. Save those for your dates. "And, you ignored the question, brat. Why are you still against knowing how much damage it takes before a monster decides to unleash its most desperate attack?"

"I… I don't want to make them suffer, Sensei. Even though you said they don't feel anything…" Cranel turned his gaze towards his feet, and began to cuff his heel on the rocky floor. "I'm not against killing them, but beating them within an inch of their life is just… it doesn't sit well with me, Sensei." The red-eyed, young man looked at me with a wince, regretful of not following my directions. "Can't you… just tell me what they do when they're near death?"

"You're wasting your kindness, Cranel." My white-haired student winced as I said his name instead of 'brat.' Still, I already knew that was the case. Ever since he voiced his displeasure about how I handled that one goblin, I knew that he wouldn't do such a thing. I sighed. "You need to know the dangers of monsters when they're nearly dead. They become a hundred times more aggressive when they know they're going to die. At that point, their only hope is to take you with them."

"…" Cranel remained stubbornly silent. Futilely, I'd hoped that he'd simply do what I'd say despite his own beliefs. Ha, as if a Protagonist would ever compromise on their 'Ideals.' After a moment, he raised his head and met my gaze. My teeth gritted as my stomach curdled. "Hikigaya-sensei, I don't want to do such things to monsters. If I get hurt because of that then… I'll accept it."

What a fucking stupid thing to say.

"There's being an idiot, Cranel, and then there's being a selfish idiot." The reprimand came smoothly from my lips. Oddly enough, I was angrier than I thought at my white-haired student's declaration. Even though I knew it would be in-character for him to say. "You'll 'accept' being hurt because of your choice to not hurt monsters? That's one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard."

Cranel kept quiet, but he bit his lip and gritted his hands. Damned brat actually thought he was right? That what he said was rational and noble in any way? I approached him quickly and swiftly. The small, young man barely reached my chest and yet he kept his gaze unerringly on mine. I ignored the attempt to intimidate and placed a finger on his chest.

"What about Hestia-sama? The goddess who waits for you to come home every day?"

A jab with my finger, along with the surprise of my words, made Cranel stumble back. I followed.

"What about Flova-san? The orphan waitress who makes you food every day?"

Another jab, another stumble, and another step forward for me.

"What about your own damned dream, Cranel?"

A final push, and Cranel was between my finger and the wall.

"What about them, Cranel? Are they just going to simply 'accept' your choice to get injured because you found compassion for a beast that's only born to kill?"

When confronted, people showed their true personalities. Everything I truly knew about my student was all second-hand knowledge. Nothing more than a stereotyping. In reality, I knew nothing about this white-haired, young man.

All I had were guesses at what he saw as important.

His goddess.

A girl who looks after him.

The goal he strives to attain.

I used all of them to antagonize his line of thinking. Essentially, by using the ideals he held as levers, I wanted to clearly see who Bell Cranel was, no matter what the outcome might be.

Looking back onto his face, I was honestly afraid of what I'd see.

"Sensei…" Cranel's face was hidden by his bangs. His hands were still curled into fists. Despite the armor plate he wore, I felt his rapid heartbeat upon my finger. Raising his head, there was no hatred in his eyes that I could see. "I apologize. You're correct. I… I'll do as you say next time."

"Good." A breath I didn't know I had held in left me. Tension left my shoulders as I released my student, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. The words were low and grudging, but that was to be expected. No one ever wanted to admit they were wrong. Honestly, I would've been more worried if he had happily agreed to my suggestion. "Now, let's start gathering these crystals up. We don't want to worry anyone."

The silence that followed, filled with some animosity and reluctance, was far from comfortable.

However, it was real.

I took what peace I could from that.

…

"Bell-kun! Bell-kun! Bell-kun!" Flova's antics, combined with good food, managed to get rid of the stifling cloud between myself and Bell. I wasn't foolish enough to think that tomorrow would be any less difficult, but I counted my blessings as we naturally unwound in the atmosphere of the pub. "Do you have any plans for next week at the Monster Festival?"

"Monster Festival?" My student turned to me, curiosity and a look for aid clear in his eyes. Nope. You need to confront the blatant date attempts yourself. Be a man. No using your Sensei as an escape route. You will get no help from me. No matter how well you can beg like a puppy. "What's that, Sensei?"

"It is an event organized every year by the Ganesha Familia, after Ganesha-sama holds the three-day God's Banquet, Cranel-kun. That takes place over the weekend, so the Monster Festival shall begin four days from now." Lyon decided to give the information herself. Oi. I know you're trying your damned best to get Flova her man, but this seems too rehearsed. Am I already accounted for in all your Scenarios? Where did Flova keep her orange glasses and white gloves? "Hmph, isn't your mentor supposed to keep you updated on current events? What sort of unreliable fool do you have as a teacher?"

Before I could ready my own barrage of insults, the doors to the pub obnoxiously burst open.

"The Loki Familia returns from yet another successful expedition! Mama Mia! Prepare your best ale and food!" Short-shorts, thigh-highs and chest-wrapping-chan cried out, a finger raised to the air declaratively. Nice victory pose. 7.5 out of 10, Loki-sama. Just the right amount of referencing to be a memorable, secondary character. "A round for everyone here! There's plenty of Valis to spare! It's time to celebrate my Familia's triumphant victory, and, more importantly, my survival of having to wear a dress for hours on end!"

"Ah, Loki-sama! Welcome back!" Grand-san, or Mama Mia, gave a big grin at the newcomers and a glare at both me and Lyon. I felt a shiver go up my spine, and Lyon seemed unsettled. Don't bicker today, or you'll both regret it. Message received. Message acknowledged. Ignoring existence of Lyon Ryuu. "Congratulations on your Familia's success! Please, head to your table and I'll have the food served! Alf-sama already reserved and ordered for you!"

"Awww! Good job, Riveria-chan! You really do care!"

"Please control yourself, Loki-sama. Or I will have to control you, Loki-sama."

"Oh no! Aiz-chan! Protect me from Riveria-chan!"

Pomf. A scabbard made contact with the god's head and dropped her like a sack of potatoes.

"Aiz-chan… why."

"Protection… does not require touching there… Loki-sama."

A cheer went across the tavern. Waitresses began handing out free drinks. The rest of the class-act of the Loki Familia went by unnoticed by me. I can only stand so much Riajuu Energy. My dead eyes cannot withstand the 'wholesome, hopeful, and successful' appeal that the Loki Familia's Level 5 Adventurers and their goddess emitted.

Out of principle, I wasn't much of drinker. However, I did respect their choice to give free drinks to everyone. That was why I ignored them instead of ruining their night with a few nasty curses. Ah, not magical curses. Just good, old-fashioned 'wishing-ill-upon-the-more-fortunate' curses. Nothing to be worried about.

"A-Aiz W-wallenstein?"

Ah, crap. I knew I forgot about something.

Cranel's eyes may as well have been in the shape of hearts. His eyes tracked her movements, but not strangely or perversely. Instead of looking at her assets, my white-haired student seemed to be drinking in her presence. Innocent, admirable love.

Stomach. Churning. Need. Bucket.

I gave him a quick rap on the head.

"It's bad manners to look for more than ten seconds, Cranel." I grunted, holding back a chuckle, as my student rubbed his head. Looking about, I was glad to see Flova busy handing out drinks and setting tables. However, judging from Lyon's grimace, the elf wingwoman had noticed. Ganbare, Lyon-chan. "You've got a long way to go before you can sit anywhere close to those Level 5s."

"…Yeah. You're right, Sensei." Still, however, Cranel looked upon the table where one of the top-teams of adventurers sat. His eyes remained firmly on Wallenstein. This time, however, he wasn't drinking her in. He was seeing the challenge ahead. A gap that stretched from horizon to horizon, lay between him and his dream. Yet, in his eyes, there was only determination. "One day, I'll have a group like that, and be just as strong."

"Good thinking, brat." I chuckled. With _Realis Phrase,_ his dream was closer than he thought. "Keep focused on that, and you'll do perfectly fine."

A comfortable silence stretched between the two of us, without the addition of Flova or Lyon, something I was made immensely happy by.

Then, of course, Bete Loga decided to open his damned mouth.

…

 **Interlude: The Student**

…

Weak.

Incapable.

Powerless.

Over and over, I heard those words, just said differently to me.

Soon enough, I began to encounter them in life as well.

Too weak to enter a Familia.

Too incapable to take up other work.

Too powerless to convince people otherwise.

Until Hestia-sama came along.

My Kami-sama, the goddess who I owed everything and more. The first god I met and the only one I can imagine belonging to.

I finally had a Familia. A person who I was connected to. The only person to care for me after my grandfather died.

My Kami-sama gave me her Blessing, a roof over my head, and food to eat.

No matter how much food I needed, I received it. When I needed rest, she made sure I had it. When I needed armor, she purchased it.

A goddess worked at a stall, selling food, just for me.

Acceptance, care, and love… from a person who met me mere months ago. I didn't know what Kami-sama saw in me. What could she have gained from someone who didn't have a penny to his name, no family to help him, or a skill besides tending crops?

However, she did do all that, and she only asked me to stay by her side forever.

What a silly thing to ask. Kami-sama could've asked me to do anything, and she simply asked me to never leave her alone.

That's the first mistake I made.

I didn't change. I hadn't changed.

I was still everything I was before my Kami-sama took me in.

As Sensei said, the only person who could change you is you.

Ah, Sensei, another person I took for granted.

When I first met him, I believed Eina. That Sensei was only someone who looked for ways to quickly gather money. However, I still took his offer because he looked strong… and I was still afraid.

As I had met my goddess when I had no Familia to turn to, I met Sensei after the first time I nearly died.

Sensei taught me everything I knew. If I didn't know, he would tell me. If I couldn't understand, he'd explain it to me. If I was incapable, he'd patiently guide me through the movements. We went at a rapid pace, Sensei never showed pity or hesitation, and so I grew as I was taught by him.

My Sensei and my Kami-sama. The two of them are the most selfless people I know, and I've been taking them for granted all this time.

As… as that adventurer had said in the tavern, I was a weakling.

What have I done besides take blessings and follow instructions? Everything I needed simply fell in place.

I never changed. Everything just changed for me.

I was as weak, incapable, and powerless as when I began.

I could never reach Aiz Wallenstein if I didn't change. I would never have the power to kill a Minotaur in a single strike. Never will I be able to make my Kami-sama proud and happy to have me as her Familia. I could never have fellows who trusted and confided in me, who could make Kami-sama even happier.

When Sensei had asked me to change, I didn't.

I refused to.

I refused until Sensei was forced to finally confront me.

I refused until Sensei needed to hurt himself by saying things he knew I would remember, so that I could finally understand.

What Aiz's teammate… mate… whatever he was… was right.

I was a weakling.

That would never change.

Not until I commited myself to the life I have chosen.

I needed to be strong, so that the Familia I now have can be more than just me and Kami-sama.

I wanted to be skilled because I never wanted to be turned away because I was incapable of anything.

I must have power to reach the side of the woman who saved my life.

Those thoughts in mind, I launched myself into the Dungeon.

Sensei, I'm sorry for running off so suddenly, but I have lessons from you that I have yet to complete.

…

Kobold. Attacks mainly in charges. When near death; mouth foams. Gains extra speed and bite becomes poisonous. Kick when incoming. Embed knife into neck, eye, or heart.

Goblin. Uses claws to swipe. Pounces. Very organized when with companions. When near death; summons four goblins. Blunt force to stun. Crush when possible. Apply edge when necessary. Stay upright.

Dungeon lizard. Slow pursuer, but quick to bite and use tail. Slow to turn, but large and well-armored. When near death; scales become stronger and sharper. Lure to corner, stun with heel-kick, flip, and embed knife in center of third segment from throat. Elbow or knee strike are also acceptable.

Frog Shooter. Quick, long ranged attack with poisonous tongue. Slimy hide, but physically weak. When near death, begins to spit poison. Always croaks before attacking, step to left or right when croak is heard. Tongue sticks to wall. Separate tongue from monster. Poison rapidly kills monster as it enters its own mouth wound.

War Shadow. Skilled, human-like adaptability, and intelligence. Telegraphs attacks, always avoid. When near death; claws covered by viscous, red liquid that causes clothing and armor to stick. Attempt to make strikes collide with Dungeon wall or pillar. Dispatch with fast blow to neck.

Killer Ant… Killer Ant…

I shook my head.

Tired already, I needed to rest. Rest and stamina very important. Sensei said so.

No.

First… need head start on tomorrow's lesson.

Focus.

Attacks with forward pincers. Body is well armored, save for legs and segments between chest, head, and lower body.

Dispatch method? Strike to neck?

…Works.

Still seems alive after neck is struck. Good. Head start on near-death skill.

Ignore for moment, dispatch incoming monsters.

One… two… three...

Ten… seventeen… twenty-eight…

Thirty-five… fifty-one

So many killed already… dozens more coming… so tired…

Still no sign of near-death skill from original monster.

Need to stay… until monster shows skill.

Can't leave until then.

A bite on my arm goes through my jacket. Worse than all the others I allowed to hit me.

I can't feel or move my arm. I drop my knife and grip the wound as hard as I could manage. Need to make a tourniquet.

Bleeding, I still manage to kill the monster with a kick, and I turn to run.

The exit's blocked.

More of them.

There must be hundreds. They have crept on the ceiling.

…I'm trapped.

"Bring Ruin, Fulmination of Heaven." Even with the chittering of dozens of Killer Ants, I heard his voice. I had to train myself to listen to him. He almost never raised his voice, so I always had to. However, this was the first time I'd ever heard Sensei chant for a magic spell. Even then, there was still no glory or wonder in his voice. "Continuous Chain Lighting."

Arcs of white, barely traceable, magic erupted from the doorway from where I entered the room. A single strand killed a Killer Ant before impossibly jumping onto another and sending it flying. When that one died, the same energy leapt and crippled another. I've seen the spell cast by mages before, but with only two or three arcs killing entire groups of monsters.

Sensei didn't send out that few, he sent out dozens. Sets flew towards the ceiling, the walls, and the tunnels that led into the room.

Briefly, I feared he was risking everything to save me, but as soon as he walked in, I fell against the wall with relief.

As I should've expected, he was still bored out of his mind. Even with the continuous stream of power that emitted from the palm of his gloved hand, his eyes were as dull as ever.

Sensei strode into the room with heavy foot-falls, his ankle-length, heavy coat immaculate despite having pursued me through seven floors. His high collar hid his low mask and his broad hat cast a shadow on what the mask didn't hide. Everything he wore was in a shade of black or gray. People stared as he passed by.

He said he used the hat and mask to keep himself clean of monster blood and parts, but I knew that he just thought they were cool. Kami-sama imitated him by scrunching her eyes, covering her face, and making a hat's brim on her forehead. Ryuu-san told me that he was hiding something, but I knew that she was as curious as I was on how he looked.

Though he took his hat off to eat, just as he did when he carried me, he somehow managed to eat with his lower-mask on!

"Oi, brat, what's with that grin you have on your face?" Sensei's eyes, always so bored and dull, locked onto mine. However, after spending so much time with him, I could see amusement in them. There was a little worry in there as well, but it vanished quickly. I noticed that the skin around one of his eyes was differently colored than the rest. "Hmph, if I knew that a few insults would get you this wound up, I'd have said a few more."

"You're… terrible, S-sensei." I winced as my laugh jostled my arm. A part of me wanted to look at my limb, but I remembered Sensei's words. If you think you'll be panicked by looking at it, just ignore it. I laughed at the advice, but now I was sure that I kept calm because of it. "W-what happened to your face?"

"Hmmm? Oh this? Just part of a little payment for me defending my student." Sensei gave a quick chant, too fast for me to follow, and he pressed his hands against me. With a muttered 'Mend,' I felt aches and scratches fade away. I felt my arm again, and it worked perfectly. After a moment, he started another chant, and said 'Nourish.' Upon completiong, I wasn't struggling to stay awake anymore. "You're welcome."

"Sensei…thank you-." I marveled at how easy it was to move. I'd just killed almost a hundred monsters, and I felt as though I'd just woken up! Then, however, a thought occurred to me. "Wait, why don't you always do this for me!?"

"…tolerating mild discomfort builds character." Sensei spouted his usual philosophy before quickly standing and walking towards the exit. You… You… I don't know what to call you! I felt so embarrassed having to ride on your back! So many people laughed and giggled at me! An old lady thought I was a girl and offered me advice! Do you like carrying me on your back. Lazy-sensei!? "C'mon, brat, let's get out of here before Hestia-sama gets worried."

"…Sensei, what do you mean by defending your student." I tried to ignore it. When Sensei didn't want to talk about something, he quickly concluded things or distracted people. Still, I remembered everything he told me about adventurers. That it was best to always be civil to people higher level than you. "You… didn't attack the Level 5 Loki Familia member, did you?"

"You aren't going to stop pestering me if I don't tell you, aren't you, brat?" Sensei gave a sigh and shook his head. He stuffed his gloved hands into his large coat's pockets. Since he always walked oddly, with his entire body moving with the leg that went forward, the action exaggerated his movements. I'm sure he'll explain why he does it someday, but for now it only looked odd to me. "I simply got Loga-san to punch me in the face and through a window."

Ah, that made sense.

…No, it didn't!

"Sensei!" I was shocked to the point that I stood still. The hair on my arms rose, and a shiver crept up my spine. I was afraid. More so than when I was alone with dozens of monsters, earlier. "Why would you do that! He's Level 5! You told me that-."

"Yeah, I know what I said. Calm down, brat." Sensei grunted, and continued walking. A hand left a pocket, and he idly scratched his cheek. He looked over his shoulder and levelled his gaze at me. His blackened eye was filled with satisfaction. The edges of his mask were curled up with the outline of his creepy smile. "Look, there are times when rules don't matter, alright? Those times are when you know you can win, when you can completely destroy your opponent with minimal damage to yourself. That is still a victory."

I took in my Sensei's words, and after that, despite the fact he couldn't have possibly hurt Loga-sama, I felt pity for the drunken werewolf. If Sensei could smile like that at something he did, that meant he must have done something truly and completely vile to someone else. I'm sorry drunken Loga-sama, even if you made it so I finally committed myself to changing, you have experienced a terrible fate.

"Besides, brat, I would've broken another, more important rule if I didn't do anything." Sensei's words shook me from my thoughts, and I hurriedly walked to his side. As soon as I reached his side, he gave me a thoughtful nod. "The only one allowed to insult a student is their teacher, and only when the student really needs to hear it. Remember that, okay? Everyone's insults towards you are worthless, except for mine. So, don't do something stupid like this again, alright?"

I had worried him. Even if Sensei didn't say it aloud, he had really been worried by what I did. Sure, his words were harsh, he ignored the fact I almost died, he made jokes at my expense, and… wow I can go on for a long time, can't I?

Despite all of that, he had still worried about me.

"Thank you, Sensei." The words were hollow, but I had every intention of showing Sensei my gratitude. "I swear that I'll do as you say, from now on."

"Shitty brat." Sensei gave a grunt, but I could see his eyes curl upward. "You were supposed to be doing that already."

If I didn't stray from the path Sensei guided me on, I'm sure that I will truly become strong.

…

Unfortunately, My Student is a Magnet for Trouble (2.4)

…

I made my way to the _Hostess of Fertility_ half-expecting all my luggage to be packed up outside a locked door and Lyon there holding an eviction notice. Though many other restaurants would tolerate some roughhousing, Grand was one of the few decent people in the city that didn't want negative publicity. Even if it was publicity, Mama Mia ran her metaphorical ship tightly.

Well, losing my lodgings is a good price to pay for gaining Cranel's trust.

No matter how good the living conditions in the place are, I spent most of my time in the Dungeon, so it wouldn't be a total loss. Being evicted from the pub, while irritating, was a decent price to get the concrete 'in' I needed to glue myself to the Protagonist. Now, as long as I'm careful, I'm sure that I triggered enough setpieces to be a 'Major Character.'

Hell, I could probably move into one of the ruined buildings beside the abandoned Church. Wouldn't that be grand? It'll be like some after-credit scene where the protagonist wakes up to find his teacher living across him! I'll spout off some line about needing to be closer to him to train him from dawn 'till dusk, and the episode fades to some narration or Cranel's internal monologue.

So, I was surprised to find that instead of my luggage on the front door of the pub, there was Aiz Wallenstein. The Sword Princess of Orario. The Ace of Loki.

"Yo." I greeted the Main Love Interest of the Main Character with a raised hand. My blackening eye, aching back, and annoyance from having to go to the Dungeon twice won against my common sense. "If you're here to take vengeance for your teammate, I'd like to request you do it after I've rested enough to be a decent fight."

"That is not the case, Hikigaya-san." Softly and lightly, Wallenstein spoke. The Sword Princess's voice was akin to threads in the wind. Too damn annoying to go after but attention-catching all the same. Speak louder, dammit. "I have remained to inquire of Bell Cranel's status."

"The brat's fine." I grunted as I walked past Wallenstein. Please be an open door. I really want to go up the stairs and sleep away these pains. My carefully-honed constitution will set me right from these bruises after a night's sleep. I didn't like being too reliant on Healing spells, no matter how good they are. I didn't want to go back home and find myself with tumors and no magical surgeons to get them out of my body. The door didn't open, and I released a sigh. "You'll have to excuse me, Wallenstein-san, I need to find a place to sleep for the night."

"No, you do not. I have the key to the pub." Wallenstein held up the object in question. I'd seen it enough times on Grand's apron to identify it on sight. The Sword Princess presented it to me impassively before hooking it to her belt. What. The. Hell. "According to Riveria, you do not speak to others unless you need to, so I argued for temporary ownership of the key to require you to speak to me."

"I… see." A sigh escaped me, and I decided I was too tired to maintain appearances. I took a seat at the lovingly called 'drunkard's bench' at the front of the pub. Then, I gestured for Wallenstein to take a seat. The Sword Princess did not hesitate to do so. What did she have to fear from a Level 1 like me? "Go ahead and ask your questions then, Wallenstein-san."

"I apologize for doing this to sate my curiosity, Hikigaya-san." Wallenstein bowed, but much like her tone, we both knew her words were hollow. Even if the Sword Princess did apologize, if she truly felt apologetic, she wouldn't be keeping me out here. Apologies aren't magic spells that make people feel better, airhead. "However, it is also not for my sake alone. I would also like to relay to you that Bete Loga will not be permitted into the _Hostess of Fertility._ " The Ace of Loki paused. "Mama Mia also told me to tell you that you are not evicted from the premises, though I cannot imagine why such a thing was even considered."

"Hah? So you didn't notice the fact I baited your friend into punching me through the window?" Admittedly, I was slightly curious by this Dandere Knight archtype. Blue and white colors, blonde hair, and European naming scheme generally only lead to one particular female character. Would you care for a very nice suit to wear? Maybe a motorcycle? I'm sure that Cranel can substitute as a homunculus. Though, I'll have to stop you if you want any wishes granted. It's a monkey's paw. "Causing trouble is a good enough reason to be kicked out in a high-class place like this one."

"Then, Loga was the correct one to be punished. Since, he was the violent one. My Familia member should've known his limits, and held himself to… higher standards." If anything, my questioning of Wallenstein's mindset seemed to invigorate her. There was a gleam in the Sword Princess's eye that wasn't there earlier. Huh. This girl needs to talk to others more. "Raising a hand against a Level 1 who merely slightly bent the truth of your words is a great folly on his part."

"Huh, I see." 'Slightly bent the truth' is… putting it lightly. I'm sure I insulted his ancestors, choice of clothing, and his face in my initial sentence. Fairly sure that I didn't actually mention Cranel until the third sentence I got in. By that point, I was halfway in my flight towards the window after implying that he enjoyed gratifying himself with cacti. I'm not even sure cacti exist in this world. "So… you had something to ask me?"

"Ah, yes, straight to the point then." Wallenstein blinked rapidly, fidgeted, and one hand came to hold her elbow. Seriously, are you the type that's so completely untouchable that you're uncomfortable with talking with other people? I mean, it makes sense since you're reputed to have shot down a thousand brave souls who asked you out, but could it really simply be because you're terribly, ridiculously airheaded and shy? That's some old school copy-paste you've got there, Zaimokuza. "Ummm… ah… I would like to know how Bell Cranel is doing. When I rescued him… I believe that I scared him away by eviscerating a minotaur that was about to kill him."

"…Eviscerated, you say." Blandly, I threw her own words back at her. A part of me knew that I should be treating the main love interest better, but I was nursing a few bruises and it was nearing midnight. Trying to not to be cranky is difficult enough, since I typically had no reason to be on decent behavior, but doing so this late at night. I only need an hour or three of sleep a day, but I can still get tired, you know? "I'd be scared if that were the case, as well. You should consider apologizing for that, then."

"Good, I thought that was the case… then, might I ask for his schedule?" Wallenstein looked downcast for a moment, before shaking her head. There was determination in her eyes. For a moment, the Sword Princess seemed to actually have some emotion in her face. I wondered if she acted like this while facing monsters in the Dungeon. Just very serious and scary. Maybe the monsters just ran away from her? "I believe that I must apologize for my Familia member's words and my actions both. To do requires me to know if he's free within the next few days."

"I'm not the Brat's secretary, kid." I glowered at Wallenstein, but the girl remained steadfast. Annoying. Augh, might as well set up a flag for Cranel. I'm way too nice. You better appreciate this, Brat. I'm sure that the brat would persuade me to chaperone their little meeting. Or maybe Hestia would. That goddess is way too clingy. I checked her face again, just in case my insult worked. Yep, still determinedly glaring at me. I expected it, but I'm still disappointed. "Alright, fine." I wracked my head for good opportunities. "The gods are going to their banquet, right? If you can find some time in the next three days, leave a message for me here at the pub. The brat needs a short break anyway."

"Thank you very much, Hikigaya-san." Wallenstein stood up and gave a small, short bow. You're making me feel old. I'm barely… wait you're twenty just like I am! Two years older than the Brat! Dammit, why do people keep thinking I'm old? Is it the height? The hat? The mask? If you say it's my voice, I think I'll cry. The Sword Princess held out a the key, but pulled it back just as my fingers neared it. "Wait. My apologies, but you did not answer my question regarding Bell Cranel, Hikigaya-san."

"Brat's doing well." I swiped at the key, but Wallenstein's hyper-super-deluxe-reflexes made it clear that I didn't have a chance at swiping them. Since I didn't want to be part of a gag, I decided against trying again. No, I will not be drawn as a cat. I will not be played with. "Sticking to the training I'm giving him thanks to the little spiel that mutt gave. He killed… fifty Killer Ants before I had to get his ass out of the way."

"…Those are on Floor 7. He has… become so strong, so quickly?" Oops, I knew I must've forgotten something. Advancing two Floors in two weeks is stupidly fast. Dammit, Brat, couldn't you have nearly died at Floor 7? Now the Level 5 is interested in how fast you're growing! Alright, Hachiman, come up with some way to get this woman off your student's trail... maybe if I glare at her enough the Sword Princess will simply leave. "…Hikigaya-san you seem angry at me? Might I inquire why?"

"I'm tired from storming into the dungeon in the evening, sleepy because it's almost midnight, and carrying bruises because of your Familia member, kid." I took the opening and lied my ass off. My words registered and Wallenstein immediately began to fret, casting her gaze to the side and clutching at her elbow. Aha, success! I was suffering from none of those things! I gestured at her, then myself, and gave the most tired smile I could manage. "Wanting power is good and all, but would you mind showing a little mercy on this old, weary Level 1, Wallenstein-chan?"

"Ah." Of all the reactions I expected from my lies, I didn't expect the one that I got. At worst, I thought I'd be called out and, at best, I was going to make the situation too awkward to continue. What actually happened was Wallenstein's face turning redder than a tomato out of embarrassment and the Level 5 turning her gaze straight down at her feet. At least, I hoped it was embarrassment and not a liking for slightly older men. "M-My a-apologies f-for b-being so i-inconsiderate of you, H-Hikigaya-k-k-kun!"

With those final words, the key simply fell into my lap and Wallenstein fled. Huh. That was super effective. Note to self: Check if teasing works that well against all other Level 5s.

As I made my way my room, a terrible thought occurred to me, didn't… didn't Wallenstein call me Hikigaya-kun right there?

Did I just trip a flag on accident!?

That might as well be a death flag in a Harem Romantic Comedy!

Am I about to die!?

Eh, probably not.

I'm far from someone any woman would take interest in.


	3. Chapter 3

Regrettably, My Student has Money Troubles (3.1)

…

An Adventurer is nothing without their Tools.

Armor, Weapons, and Magic all constitute a massive part of every Adventurer's lifestyles.

So, as expected, such things are ludicrously, but understandably expensive.

Though Adventurers are needed to recover monster crystals, which the rest of the outside world needs, does that mean that they are trained, armed, and armored as well as they possibly can?

Hell no.

Society has never been based off a pro-bono system or even a logical system. If there is a need for something, someone will find a way to gouge people money for it. While in reality, it would make sense to have adventurers always at their best and bringing in thousands and thousands of tons of crystals everyday… well, as I said before, there's money to be made and so such a thing does not happen.

Instead, Orario is this world's most lucrative and expensive city because of the exploitation of Adventurers.

The immense machine of commerce churns ever onward in this world. Adventurers are the corporate slaves of this world. Cogs in a massive machine that services the rest of the world with magic fuel. Even more disgustingly, we are all practically bound to return our hard-earned Valis into the system itself, as all Familias network with the Guild and thus pay tribute to them in one manner or another.

We are all corporate slaves, tackling corporate objectives, and buying from corporate stores and subsidiaries.

By all means, it should be easy to write some manifesto or something to incite the Adventurers. They control the flow of Magic Crystals to the rest of the world. Not to mention the other magical resources that can only be found in the Dungeon.

However, that exploitation is the very root of the immense competition between Familias.

More power means more money. They can delve deeper into the Dungeon. Mount Expeditions that can recover what outsiders require. Then the Guild and actual foreign companies come in to buy them.

More money means more power. They afford the best equipment and supplies. They stay ahead of the competition. They return to the Dungeon with happy smiles and intent to kill for more and more money.

The powerful get more powerful.

The weak are left to hope for decent scraps.

The weak blame those with power.

Those with power can only stay powerful by playing the same game.

I would tear the system down from its foundations… if not for the single fact it worked in my favor. Grinding the first eleven floors, as I've done, can only be done by a person as horribly broken as myself. I rake in millions of Valis a day with the proper preparation. All the most magnificent and exquisite supplies are within my reach with good budget management.

In essence, this damned world has corrupted me into allowing their sick, vile, and disgusting system to continue… or, as I'm more inclined to believe, I'm just already used to the system and can use it to my heart's content.

The Hikigaya Revolution ™ can wait until I'm sufficiently disgusted with how ludicrously rich I am.

So… maybe in a few decades?

Heh, I like systems that are to my benefit.

…

"F-fifty five m-million Valis!?" Cranel cried out in horror as I forked over the aforementioned amount. Keep it down, Brat. We may be in Babel, the high-rise mall of the gods, but you'll still attract unsavory attention like that. It's like you want me to get robbed! "S-sensei, why are you spending so much on a single book!?"

"Going senile already, Brat? Is that white hair of yours not just for show?" I grunted as I stuffed my purchase into the folds of my cloak. Nope. Not risking putting it in a pouch. That final payment alone was a month of clearing entire sections of the first ten floors twice a day, something I can no longer do since I can only go as far as Cranel can. My bank account is still ludicrously large, but I can't spend it as frivolously as I used to. "You already forget why we're here in the first place? It's a Grimoire, Brat."

"Ah, another Spell, Sensei?" Cranel gave an noise of understanding. What are you doing? Stop acting cute. You're distracting me from my disappointment at your inability to pay attention. You distract me from what I'm supposed to do-. Wait why are you coming closer to me? My white-haired student stepped towards me, and lowered his voice in a whisper. My heart isn't ready for this! No~ "But, I thought you said that you already filled up all five of your Magic Slots, Sensei?"

"How are you able to remember something I said yesterday and not something I told you an hour ago, Brat?" I sighed and shook my head. Admittedly, I was impressed he could remember such an important fact. Knowing the abilities of other adventurers is integral to having a party. I was starting to train him in leading a party, now that he was properly killing and analyzing monsters by himself. Also, information like that sells for a lot of money and is very good for blackmail. "Yeah, that's true, but this Grimoire's going to change that." I patted the book inside my coat with a nod. "This one isn't a spell, but instead grants another Magic Slot. It lets me bring six spells into the Dungeon instead of five."

"Eh? Fifty-five million Valis for just for an empty slot?" Cranel cried out and I gave an amused snort. "Why are you laughing, Sensei?"

"It wasn't fifty-five million Valis." Cranel blinked confusedly as I informed him. My white-haired student's head tilted to the side and he crossed his arms. Taking into account how poor Hestia and Cranel were… well, I'm sure that my coming revelation would cause a rather hilarious action. "I paid fifty-five million Valis once a month for three months." I tapped the book inside my coat, and enjoyed the slowly paling features of my student. Yeah, I knew where this was going. "This 'just an empty slot' is worth a hundred and sixty five million Valis."

"EEEHHHHHHH!?"

Hah, that little skit is hilarious, as expected.

…

"Sensei, if you're so rich, why do you live in a pub?" Augh, it was funny for the first few questions, but Cranel hasn't ceased asking questions since he managed to gather his wits. I had hoped that after our daily visit to the dungeon and arrival at the _Hostess of Fertility_ he'd be out of questions. Nope. He had questions every time I checked up on him, during the breaks between monster hunting, and even now as we ate. I know I did wrong by shocking my poor student, but haven't I suffered enough? "Sensei, can't you buy a house with the amount of money you have? Can't you buy one of those villas in the outskirts of town? Hestia sama really wants to live in one of those!"

"I live here because it's well protected. Mama Mia's reputation keeps my stuff away from sticky fingers." I was barely able to keep myself from banging my head against the bar counter. I couldn't just stop answering Cranel's questions. Unwittingly, my student kept asking questions that were actually decent. Why don't we walk this street like we usually do? Why take alley ways? Why are we doubling back? All very good questions, with answers that could help him one day. "I can, but there's no houses as near to Babel, the Dungeon, or the Guild as the pub. No point in wasting money on places like that, those places just attract thieves."

"Then what about-."

"Aha, you're so lively today, Bell-kun!" Thank you, Flova-san. You have saved my life. If Cranel continued further, I'd have broken the counter with my head. Grand would've broken the rest of my body after that, I'm sure. Turning to the waitress in question, I gave her a grateful smile that elicited a wink in return. I usually hate clever, cute girls like you, but you're a blessing today. I promise to raise a flag between you and Cranel in the future. Would you prefer me to trip him beneath your skirt or to give you a chance to nurse him until he's healthy? "Did you and your Sensei do something exciting today?"

A good five minutes passed. I was able to enjoy my meal. Cranel accidentally flirted with Flova five times. Once per minute. Go forth, Harem Protagonist, steal hearts as you're meant to do! Ganbare, Flova.

"Hikigaya." Lyon caught my attention uncharacteristically today. There wasn't a single insult in her words. I turned to the blonde elf as Cranel sent Flova blushing madly because of a stray compliment. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Flova. She produced a letter from her apron and presented it to me with the slightest smile. I felt a chill go up my spine. What's this demon waitress holding in her hand? "A letter for you. It is from Wallenstein-sama."

The bar went quiet from a moment.

Oh, this bitch.

"EEEHHHHHH!?"

What the hell? Was this going to be a gag episode? Something to relieve the viewers after what happened in the previous episode? I mean sure, Cranel got a little beat up and found a reason to truly go into the Dungeon, but are all these gags really necessary? Everyone's eyes were turned to me, or more accurately, the envelope in my hand. Even though I already knew what was in it, no one else did, and it could be interpreted in any manner.

Worst of all, I couldn't fire back any insults. The attack wasn't something I was prepared for. Given the smug smirk on Lyon's face, the demon maid knew that as well! I'll get you someday! One day you'll be caught up in a situation just like this! You, with your student, and me coming across your student's crush's letter addressed to you! On that day, you'll regret the fact that you did this to me!

Dammit, Lyon did not win this!

"Sensei, you know Aiz?" Cranel looked upon me with tearful eyes. Oh, no! He's unwittingly unleashing his most powerful attack right at my weakpoint! He's gone all out, biting his lip, poking his fingers together, and fidgeting in his chair. Lower the strength of your cute attack before I accidentally profess my need to be forgiven by you! "Ummm… ah… Not that there's anything wrong with you knowing her, I understand why you kept quiet about her since I told you about how I felt-."

"Calm down, Brat. That woman's not interested in anything like that." I shot down whatever idea Cranel had in his head. No way am I tripping the Attractive Mentor flag. That usually, quickly leads to the Heroic Sacrifice Mentor. Like any sane individual, I'd like to avoid dying and drama. The latter more so if I'm truly being honest. At least dying ends. I turned to glare at Lyon, but she was already gone. Dammit, the devil elf escaped while I was distracted! "Wallenstein wants to apologize for scaring you off after killing that minotaur and how her Familia member acted towards you."

Cranel gave a noise of discomfort, still fidgeting.

"Listen, Cranel." I looked over my shoulder at my student. I ignored my more idle delusions and just focused on the young man worried that he wasn't good enough for the young woman he liked. Cranel raised his head to look at me, growing still as he registered the way I addressed him. I opened the letter, found what I expected on it, and simply gave it to my student. "It'll be a long road before you can stand on the same pedestal that Wallenstein stands on. You're Level 1 and she's Level 5. My advice? Explain the situation, thank her for saving your life, and work hard until you can return the favor."

"Y-yes, Hikigaya-sensei!"

The situation's still more messy than I'd like, especially with Flova still being in earshot, but so long as I made it clear that I was on Cranel's side… well, I didn't care much for anyone else.

No one else, after all, can get me home.

…

Regrettably, My Student has Money Troubles (3.2)

…

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, am a displaced Trans-Dimensional Japanese Citizen. I have spent the last two years of my life gathering wealth, destroying monsters, and amassing power in a world with magic, fiends, and heroes. Over the last two years I've beheld the great tragedies this world has to inflict upon all its inhabitants. I've lost good companions, seen greed tear apart families, and seen the depravities that people will fall to when their lives are on the line.

Today… today, I am carrying bags for a group of girls while they're shopping in preparation for a day at the festival tomorrow.

"Aiz-chan, look over here! Isn't this dress amazing!"

"T-Tiona-chan, t-that's too inappropriate for A-Aiz-chan to wear!"

"Ehh!? What do you mean, Lefiya-chan? This is very modest for Amazons, you know!"

"T-Tione-chan, I'm sure that Aiz-chan doesn't w-want to wear something l-like t-that!"

"Lefiya-chan, you'll look great in these clothes too! You elves need to stop wearing so much, anyway!"

"Yeah! How are you going to get a man if you keep wearing all those clothes? You look so prim and stuffy! It's a wonder why humans like elves so much!"

"Eep! No! Absolutely not, Tiona-chan, Tione-chan! I-I won't wear t-those bathing suits!"

"Eeh?! You guys wear clothes while bathing?/You're not naked when you bathe?"

"The two of you know what I mean!"

Ah, the pain of being a Major Character means that I must put up with this. These moments where the author needs to show his readers that his massively overpowered characters are still indeed people! Though, since this was Zaimokuza we're probably talking about, I'm sure that all the clothing stores we'll be visiting are going to pander to every major fetish. I bet that tubby bastard's going to use up all the illustrated pages on a single section! Save some for the action scenes!

"Hmmm… what do you think, Cranel-kun?"

"Hwaa~. I-I m-mean i-it's up to you to d-decide, Wallenstein-san! I-I'm sure that you'll look good in it though!"

"I see. Then, I shall try it on."

"Hwa-hwa-HWA!?"

As expected of the Protagonist of any Light Novel, Cranel managed to properly explain the situation to Wallenstein when they met. Exhibiting social skills and honesty that Hayama would've envied, Cranel elevated the status quo between himself and his Love Interest without awkwardness or fear. The two met under different circumstances, but parted as firm acquaintances. Now, as expected, he's already setting up flags left and right in a shopping episode, just before a day spent at the festival.

I'd be more happy for him if I wasn't chaperoning the entire thing and acting as his date consultant every moment Wallenstein turned away for even a second.

"S-sensei, what do I do here!? Wallenstein-chan's going to try on AMAZON clothes in front of me!" Cranel latched onto me. My student's face was a mixture of excitement, terror, and… more excitement. How can someone so innocent act so frivolously around girls, throw around compliments without pause, and yet not know what to do at the very end? Who the hell raised you? You're practically setting up for homeruns while not knowing how to get to first base! "I-I d-don't know w-what I-I'm supposed to do here!"

"…This isn't my problem, Brat. You're the one that accepted the invitation." Evade! Evade! Evade! I am a DUNGEON trainer, not a Date Advisor! Cranel's face contorted into complete horror as he realized that I was well and truly not going to help him in this regard. "You're going to have deal with what's happening."

"Hah?! Hat-kun, are you inexperienced with women too?" A sudden exclamation and pressure around my waist caught me off guard. So strong! I felt like I was caught in the jaws of industrial sheers just waiting to tear me in half! Turning to look at the offender in question. As expected, it was the short-haired, tomboy-archtype Amazon. By tomboy, of course, I meant this was Hiryute Tiona, the one that wasn't so well-endowed. What did you call me? Hat-kun? So we're back to terrible nicknames, you filthy Riajuu's?! "But you look so grim and foreboding! Someone like you must have dozens of women pining after you… and you're undoubtedly unrestrained in sharing their affections for a few cold, lonely nights!"

"Wrong." Reviewing the powers of slapstick comedy, I knew the perfect method of prying the affable Level 5 off my waist. Carefully, I applied the time-honored 'head smack.' The attack couldn't have dented a noodle, yet the Level 5 adventurer capable of wrestling Minotaurs for fun gave a cry of exaggerated pain and flung herself off me. "I do no such thing. Tell Alf-san to stop reading those trashy romance novels she likes."

"Eh, Hikigaya-san? You know Alf-sama that well?" Viridis Lefiya, the awkward, conservative, elf managed to not stutter while speaking to me. Is… is this supposed to by my Character History Building Arc? Really, Zaimokuza? You're just going to have a bunch of secondary characters ask me questions? Well, unless the Protagonist is actually Wallenstein and I should be thanking my good fortune for accidentally walking into this… nah. There's no way a strong, heroic female lead would carry over well into Light Novels. "How so? Ummm… not to be rude, Hikigaya-san, but I hadn't believed that you'd know Alf-sama so… closely."

"Straight the point aren't you, kid?" Cranel was still waiting for an answer, fervently looking to me for help. However, I already decided to leave him to the upcoming fanservice by himself. Trip some flags, my white-haired student, stand on your own two feet. Instead, I chose to turn my attention to the fretting, awkward, and young elf. How a cute, innocent girl like you will become like Alf or Lyon is beyond me, but I have yet to meet an elf who I've gotten along with decently. "To answer your question, both Alf-san and I frequent the same bookstores and magic shops, that's all."

"Oh? Is that all, Hat-kun?" Hiryute Tione took the opportunity to skip in front of me and point a wicked smile in my direction. Too dangerous! Too. Much. Appeal. Damn my stupid skill for always paying attention to quick-moving objects! The Elder Amazon certainly lives up to her race's claim of men-kidnappers! I invoke my holy and pure god, Totsuka, as defense against your salaciousness, wench! Dammit, it only slightly mitigates the damage! "Are you sure that's all there is between you and Riveria-chan? Our powerful, elven princess always has time to complain about you, you know~"

"Undoubtedly, that's because Alf-oujo-sama believes that she has proprietary rights over how I choose to spend my time." I huffed and brought the brim of my hat down so that I wasn't distracted by the elder Hiryute's Hiryutes. Calm yourself, Hachiman. Think of Totsuka! That innocent, pure being shall most certainly look down upon you should he ever know you're being so strongly affected by feminine wiles. Wait, am I saying that it's alright to be distracted by Totsuka but not women? To increase my defense, I turned to Viridis, who went through an entire spectrum of colors since I last spoke to her. "That princess only has magic at the forefront of her mind whenever it's not stuck to one of her trashy books. I can imagine why you'd think I'm not someone she knows, Viridis-san, so don't fret over it too much. I have much better taste, and don't look the part of a Magic Specialist."

Then, as if on cue, what I was prepared to face occurred.

When a group of important characters go out for the day, something inevitably happens. A new enemy could announce themselves. A surprise attack cripples a character that was completely sweet and nice. Normal days either don't happen in the Adventure and Fantasy genre or they merely set up for a new foe to appear. To further compound that fact, the Harem category of this universe will never allow one Love Interest to get too far ahead of the rest of the Routes so early in the series.

And so, with Cranel triggering flags with Wallenstein, and a 'normal' day occurring at the same time… well, I wasn't at all surprised when both Amazons turned their heads towards the street outside of the story and noticed what I'd seen moments ago.

"So, who do you think did it? Anyone in particular that the Loki Familia piss off royally?" I moved towards one of the stone pillars that kept the roof above our heads. Well, they didn't want us dead for some reason. I'd have just collapsed the building instead of forcing a confrontation like this. Looking over the counter, I saw that the register was unmanned. Bribed, probably. Both the Hiryute sisters followed me, dragging a surprised Viridis by the wrist. "Preferably a Familia that can manage to get an Amazon storeowner to leave their shop untended."

"None come to mind, Hikigaya." Tione Hiryute's eyes held a look of approval before she shook her head. Good, she's used to leading groups. I can deny responsibility if this goes horrifically wrong. The Elder Hiryute's hands went to her waist. She frowned as she found herself lacking weapons. I readily gave her two of my own knives. It was accepted with a nod of thanks. "Are you sure they're after us and not you?"

"Yeah! Our enemies only tend to attack us when we're in the dungeon!" Tiona Hiryute stretched out her hands, but shook her head at the knives I offered. The same went with the short swords, but she did take the weighted baton. When she swung the weapon, a few of the clothing wracks fell over from the force. Scary. Well, at least the tomboy's on my side. "Yep! It's been a while since I've used one of these, but I'm sure that'll just mean I won't accidentally kill anyone!"

"T-they are c-correct, Hikigaya-san. This is very o-out of the ordinary." Viridis was a magic user and an elf to boot. I didn't bother offering her any weapons. With a tug, I dropped all the extra weapons I had strapped to me. Cheap, iron weapons, but very easy to sneak around with. Given the fact that most adventurers and monsters are stupidly tough, one either needs a lot of cheap weapons, or one very expensive one. I went with quantity this time around. "Y-You seem awfully well-prepared for this, Hikigaya-san. A-are you sure that-."

The door to the storefront burst open, as did the side walls. The roof towards the changing areas, where Wallenstein and Cranel were, collapsed and separated us. Normally, I'd be afraid for them, but both had their weapons. Wallenstein always had a sword at her hip, and Cranel picked up the habit after I knocked it into his skull.

"I pick my battles, Viridis-san." I leaned to look over our opponents as I answered the now-silent elf. Each enemy had masks covering their faces. All of them wore the same armor and clothes. No distinguishing feature made them look out of place. They approached in perfect synchronization with spears and blades, tough armor, and bathed in enchantments. There were sixteen of them, eight coming from the ruined front of the store, and four filed in from the broken walls at the sides. Classic bad guys sent by a hidden boss for motives unknown. "I do my utmost best to not piss off people with this many friends."

After my final word, an unspoken signal passed between our masked attackers. They charged with spears ready.

The Hiryute sisters shared a look, nodded at one another, and with simultaneous strikes of their legs, promptly shattered the entire stone floor of the store and created a localized earthquake.

Level 5s, show offs, the entire lot of them.

…

Interlude: The Astray Elf

…

One would believe, that for an adventurer of my caliber, I would stride into battle confident and assured. Most certainly, a Level 3 such a myself, would be a mighty and powerful being. Such individuals outside of Orario are amongst those spoken of in awe and in whispers. An Elven Mage, such as myself, who has taken three steps towards divinity, should be able to control their fear and be capable of fighting.

Most ashamedly, I must admit that is not the case for myself. In many situations, the calm I require always escapes me. The vaunted calm and collection of all my people are both lost to me in the midst of combat. I am a failure as an adventurer, to my people, my Familia, and my friends.

The very moment that danger rears its head, I freeze and find myself incapable of doing my duty.

And now, that dread rears its terrible form once more.

Adventurers, clad in armor, attacking me and my Familia. People who might take me away from my Familia for my power, hide me away, and use me for their own purposes. I am in Orario because it is the only place where I can be safe and grow in strength. In my Familia, I can hope to gain enough strength so that I will never have to fear those who might come after me for my ability to use any Elven Magic that I have studied extensively.

If these people take me away from my Familia… if they escape Orario with me in tow, what will become of me?

"Hiryute-san!" A voice, loud and pronounced, shocks me from my thoughts. The black-clad adventurer Aiz introduced us to always spoke so softly that the sudden shift brought me back to reality. No sooner did I hear him that I found myself swept into his arms. Soon my vision was only the lapel of his armored coat. Surprisingly, I was held gently. "I'll get Viridis-san upstairs!"

"Good thinking, Hikigaya!" Tione gave a grunt as she threw one of the two dozen weapons Hikigaya had dropped onto the ground. The shockwave they created halted the charge, but none of our armored opponents gave the two warriors an opening. In the heat of battle, Tione absconded with her playful manner. Right now, she was commanding us as she did in the Dungeon. "Lefiya-chan, use only quick and single-target spells! These guys won't be caught in your more powerful spells!"

"Take care of our Lefiya-chan, Hat-kun!" Despite the fact that I could not see her, I knew that Tiona must've given Hikigaya one of her more earnest smiles. The Younger Hiryute took a liking to him quickly, faster than she usually did to strangers. For what reason, I did not know, but the Amazon remained upbeat and affable despite the danger we were in. Tione shot her a look of annoyance as she made a show of striking one opponent into another instead of bringing him down. "We'll never forgive you if you let our Lefiya-chan get hurt!"

"Hold on, Viridis-san."

I didn't get a chance to speak, or think, as the moment those words left his lips he launched himself onto the second floor of the clothing institute. He leapt from pillar to pillar, ascending higher up with each leap, before tightening his grip upon me with one hand and pulling us both up with a single arm.

Incredible in all respects, especially since he's only taken the initial step towards divinity! According to Riveria-sama, Hikigaya is one of the few Level 1s with the ability to step closer towards divinity, but has chosen to hone himself further. Though I had most certainly believed the Heir Apparent of my people, I held misgivings about the extent of his true capabilities. I would not have been capable of such a feat, despite being closer to divinity than him, because of my chosen specialization as a mage. Taking those all into account, I no longer wondered why the Princess lavishes him with praise!

"Two have followed us up." Hikigaya maneuvered me upright with ease and gentleness, despite the direness of his words. He produce another weapon from within his cloak. It was unlike any other weapon I've witnessed. Shaped like a sword, yet with no edges, and separated down the middle. Was it some sort of short, two-pronged trident? If so, where were the points? "I'll keep them busy, Viridis-san. Support your friends."

I did not manage to affirm his plan, he merely charged forward with a chant on his lips, nearly causing me to freeze in surprise.

Concurrent Chanting by a human? One of the prized techniques of Elven prodigies and royalty, born through endless practice over the course of decades… used by a human? My mind boggled at the thought! Not only that, but he chanted at rapid speeds while engaging the enemy! Riveria-sama was only capable of sprinting and dodging as she wove her spells!

"Continuous Chain Lightning." Hikigaya finished his chant just as he truly began his duel against his two opponents. They were, at least, Adventurers on their Second Steps, yet he held them off with his strange blade. The precision with which he used the strange longsword allowed him to turn aside thrusts and bat away swings. "Viridis-san! I don't hear you chanting!"

I wondered how he would use it, since he used both his hands to divert the powerful blows of his opponents. Fear coursed within me, even as I began to chant to aid Tione and Tiona, and I kept an eye upon my only protector. If he needed my aid, he shall receive it swiftly, as I knew the dangers of withholding spells within one's body well.

Needless to say, I was shocked as Chain Lightning issued forth from his closed hands, into the handle, and coursed down the entire length of his weapon. Instead of waves or branches of nature's most fearsome power, it spouted forth from the gap within the blade and elongated its reach enormously! The lightning longsword's 'tip' was effective until it reached an object that would not conduct it!

"Viridis-san!" Hikigaya met with his opponents again. Now, his opponents were at a disadvantage. However, I could not pay attention to his battle further. In my astonishment, I'd ignored my own duties. Taking a measured breath, I began to channel my own magic as he finished his edict aimed at me. "Chant! Now!"

"I invoke the epithet of Wishe. Ancestors of the Wood, Resplendent Brethren."

Absolute focus and unbending will.

"Heed my Call and Advance to the Plains."

Magic is a force that accepts no less.

"Connecting Alliances, the Oath of Paradise."

Hikigaya-san and Riveria-sama both gained this power on their own. No known skill can change this facet of Creation itself.

"Revolve the Circle and Dance About."

I can only cast my magic when I am still, focused, and hopeless-.

"Materialize, Ring of the Faeries."

No.

"By your Accord, Grant me Strength."

I cannot bring further humility upon myself or my people.

"Faerie Ring."

This Magic Skill, revealed to me by the local god of my country, is my greatest source of pride and the aspect of myself that I hated the most. Because of it, I had to leave my home and come to Orario. A country with a Mage capable of using any Elven magic… holds too much might and power. I invited war and strife to the Elven lands, and so it was decided that I join Riveria-sama who stood proudly at Loki-sama's side… in isolation. What use is access to all of Elven Civilization's magic in a person as weak as myself?

"Viridis, watch out!"

Caught in my loathsome thoughts, Hikigaya's words only allowed me to open my eyes as a spear's blade came towards me.

Too quick, too fast, I couldn't evade it.

Was I going to-.

A push, my useless magic followed me, but I could only watch in silent horror as the spear blade meant for me embedded itself into Hikigaya's chest.

He… saved me? Even though we just met?

For a moment, I could only stare upon the man who saved my life, and the man who had nearly killed me. I wondered why they were motionless, before I noticed that Hikigaya's hand was firmly around his opponent's wrist.

"Not letting you get away, bastard." Hikigaya's snarl was weak, but his swing was not. The black-clad human swung his lightning-infused blade, just as he let go of his opponent's wrist, and sent the armored being flying. The scent of burned skin hung in the air, he stood and swayed on his feet before falling on his back completely. "Viridis… you're safe." He wheezed out his words. "Finish your fucking chant."

Then, Hikigaya fell silent, his breathing slowing greatly.

…I just had a man sacrifice himself for me, and yet I have yet to fulfill my duty.

U-Unacceptable.

I stood, the Faerie Ring rising around me.

Already, I knew the perfect chant to use.

"Heed my Cry, Fulmination of Heaven."

Lightning, the most devastating of all nature's powers. For a mere 5-Line spell, its draw is immense and use amongst my people is rare. One streak of powerful lightning is permissible, but five at once and halting it is dependent on the wielder? My people know that they hold too much pride in their hearts. Too many would fall trying to uphold such a massive barrage. Pursuing the line of Lightning magic was eschewed as it was believed that Lightning's power is too dangerous in our hands.

Yet still, I memorized its chant, as I knew better than to leave such a powerful spell from my arsenal.

"With Impunity, Strike Down my Foes."

Faster than wind and hotter than flame.

"Break their Protections, Pursue them Unceasingly."

The greatest compatriot of water.

"Roar with Fury, Fulmination of Heaven."

Only solid earth can hope to withstand it.

"Endless Lightning Cannonade!"

The singular lightning spell of my people surged forth from the Faerie Ring, and unlike all other spells I memorized, the Faerie Ring did not disappear as soon as the magic was cast. Instead, it continued to eat away at my power, providing fuel for five streaks of lighting surging towards the opponents below me.

Wood did not impede them. They shattered the second floor before me and struck the opponents even outside my vision. Tione and Tiona's opponents were struck with lightning. I witnessed their magical protections waver and break the first set, but it was clear that it would not protect them against another.

One was struck twice, and he cried out in agony before falling still. Another quickly picked him up and leapt away.

One by one, they left, retreating while hounded by my spell.

I ceased their manifestation after a mere twenty were cast, not even enough for two for each of them, yet I felt as though I had cast a Seven-Line Spell.

Furtively, I hoped one would be struck down and left behind. However, the probability of such an occurrence is low at best.

As soon as I attempted to step forward, my vision blurred and I felt myself tilt forward. I had yet to be healed by Loki-sama, as there were many who needed tending to. Besides that, I left the Dungeon hale. So it was to be expected, that I was not prioritized.

Astonishingly, I was caught surprisingly gently.

"You did well, kid." Hikigaya's voice, strong and firm, filled me with relief. I didn't know how the black-clothed, masked human was still standing, but I merely basked in the reassurance that I had not killed anyone. "You need some work, but you carried us through. Good job."

"I… at least… did something with my magic." I could not help it, I simply had to rise to the insult. As Riveria-sama had said, Hikigaya simply had an oddly elvish sense of humor. His words were a breath of home. "Rather than simply… wave it about like a madman."

"Tch! And here I thought you were different from all the other elves I met." The chuckle at the end of his voice lured me further into sleep. He adjusted his grip until I found myself oddly comfortable against him. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to close due to weariness, assured of my safety. "I swear you're a race of Yukinoshita's."

My consciousness faded before I could retort.

Still, even as I fell deeper into sleep, I took his words to heart.

I must, so that no one might be harmed in my defense, I needed to get stronger.

Highly, I doubted that anyone else could've survived as Hikigaya had.

…

Regrettably, My Student has Money Troubles (3.3)

…

Sitting in the venerated Twilight House, the home of the Loki Familia, I felt underwhelmed. For a castle that housed the most prominent guild in Orario, it was… homier that I expected. There were rugs abound, pictures, and many light crystals. The windows looked out onto carefully maintained gardens and fountains. Given the intimidating visage that the structure had, I was more than slightly disappointed by the lack of torches, sinister suits of armor, and ominous paintings. Perhaps I've been spoiled by dozens of games that featured the invasion of intimidating castles, but Twilight House most certainly did not live up to its reputation.

I'd pegged the Loki Familia as some sort of secret final boss. Now, it seems highly probable that they're just part of a Slice of Life theme that the author must have going on in the background. With Bell Cranel living in a ruined Church, and Wallenstein living in a mansion, I had to admit that the contrast was actually rather well-thought out. It seems that Zaimokuza managed to pay attention to first year Literature classes. Good for him.

Still, damn this Light Novel setting, ruining perfectly good, sinister castles.

"Your dour gaze angers me, Hikigaya." A female's voice, cold and measured, chilled me to my bones. Though I turned my gaze towards its source, I already knew who it came from. Emerald eyes greeted me with a glare, lengthened ears twitched, and viridian brows narrowed. "Perhaps, you can turn your fetid gaze elsewhere? Or, might I advocate that you find a healer to excise those eyes of yours? I assure you that you'll be better for it."

"Only if you get that tongue of yours checked, Alf." I shot back my own greeting and walked towards the Elven princess. For a moment, my verbal opponent seemed confused, and I knew that I had found a weak spot that I did not previously know of. Haha! This day isn't an entire write-off, it seems! As I reached her side, I gazed upon her over my shoulder and gave the rest of my rebuke with a drawl. "It seems to quite easily spout unfounded rumors and salacious lies. May I recommend a butcher to deal with it for you?"

"Hypocrisy on your part, Hikigaya." Alf gave a huff and began to walk. I followed since I was sure that the Elven Princess wouldn't have contacted me without good reason. What other reason could the viridian-haired elf in my presence have besides guiding me to where I needed to be? The perils of being at the very top of a Familia meant one needed to keep appearances. That meant sending respectable people to guide one's guests around. Obviously, Loki is thankful towards me for saving Viridis. "If a particular appendage needed to be cut from the body for lying, then I have no doubt you'd be made mincemeat of."

"Well, Alf-ojou-sama, I am but a mere Level 1 of a different Familia. Of course, I would spout lie after lie about my abilities." Continuing my drawl, I couldn't help but feel more relaxed as we continued to banter. After the incident, we were quickly found by the rest of Loki's Familia and ushered into Twilight House. Like many, other rational people, I'm less than happy when I'm forced to go somewhere I did not wish to go. "When questioned by a terrifyingly inquisitive, hopeless, and strange elf who chose to follow them out of anger about being outbid over a spell, any Level 1 would lie through their teeth."

"S-such fallacies! You had extended an invitation towards me to-!" Alf cut herself off as she realized that I had pressed my advantage and surprised her utterly. I had, as the Elven Princess said, invited her along to prove that I could cast the spell that I had outbid her on. Needless to say, she had been less than pleased to find that I was able to do so, and the rest is history. Still, my attack worked, and I had thrown the viridian-haired elf's composure aside. Ha! The playing field has been leveled! Prepare yourself, Alf-chan~. "Trickster! You very well recall the nature of our initial meeting, scoundrel!"

"My, my, already resorting to one-word insults, Ojou-chan? Is this all that can be expected of Royal Blood?" I pressed my advantage, gazing upon Alf reproachfully for added effect. The Elven Princess flushed scarlet with anger and reeled back. Sophistry is my blood and hypocrisy my body! You cannot hope to defeat me! This is my realm! Unlimited Insult Works! "Did you have Royal Tutors teach you how to properly insult the peasantry?"

"Do not trifle with me!" Alf growled, actually turning to face me entirely. We'd stopped walking a moment ago, but I was too entertained to point it out or take stock of our surroundings. We were in the Elven Princess's home so I had no reason to search for threats. The viridian-haired elf switched her staff to her lesser hand and began to press against me with the finger of her dominant one. "I'll have you know that I received the very best education! The fact alone that it did not cover you only lends credence to the fact that they were the very best tutors I could have possibly had!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I didn't bring my pedigree today, Alf-sama! Please forgive me for not bringing in the credentials of all my tutors!"

"Hikigaya, you are a vile, horrible, unpleasant, and-."

"Oh? You have a list of words to just describe me? It must've taken a while to make. I'm flattered, Ojou-chan~."

"!"

With a wordless cry, the Level 6 launched herself at me.

Needless to say, I was surprised, and because of that surprise I was caught flatfooted and fell backwards with the elf atop me.

Was this how I was to die? By an enraged elf?

Wait, now that I thought about it, the only thing strange about this is the fact that it's Alf. I'd have imagined that Lyon would be the one doing the strangling.

Holding me down, with a smile that reminded me too much of Hiratsuka-sensei than I would've liked, Alf reached for my mask with one hand, reared back the other, and-.

The door Alf stopped us before suddenly opened, and a red-haired, scantily-clad, and underdeveloped missile struck Riveria.

"NOOOO! I won't allow it! My Riveria-chan isn't ever going to leave me!" With that cry upon her lips, Loki then began to mash her cheek against Alf's cheek. Huh. This is quite different from what I'd imagined having two girls on top of me would be like. NO! Away with you, vile thoughts! "Isn't that right, Riveria-chan!? Please, tell me that you're never going to leave me for a man, Riveria-channnnn!"

Alf's features went pale, her head turned slowly past the doorframe. Upon witnessing what was within, the elven princess's face turned into shade after shade of red.

"Riveria-chaaannnn, don't ever leave Loki-sama okay? Pleaseeeee!"

Curious, I followed her gaze.

"Riveria-chan, I remember meeting you just when you were a little kid! I don't ever want to lose you!"

Ever so slowly, I felt a smile crawl upon my masked face.

"I remember first meeting Riveria-chaaaannn just seven decades ago!"

There were a good dozen people within the room. Wallenstein and Cranel were both present and both stared upon us with confusion. The Hiryutes and Viridis all sported astonished gazes. Landrock Gareth and Deimne Finn shared small smiles.

"You were so adorable and cute, Riveria-chan!"

I turned my head back up, towards Alf.

"You were shorter than me and you loved wearing shorts!" The Elven princess's entire face was scarlet, all the way to the tips of her ears. The viridian-haired elf's legs began to shake around me. The slightest, most utterly adorable whine began to emit from her pursed lips. Emerald eyes glistened in the Mage Light.

"You even stole mine once!"

I could do it.

"I still have them, Riveria-chaaannnn!"

I can topple the castle known as Ljos Alf Riveria completely.

"Riveria-chan." Catching her attention with a whisper, I met her near-broken gaze. Then, I uttered the words that I knew would lead to my complete victory. "Everyone heard… everything."

The effect of my words was instantaneous.

A swift offhand backhand knocked Loki out completely.

Alf stood up, brushed down her dress, and… fled. The Elven Princess did not simply walk away from the meeting where she should've been present. The viridian-haired elf did not run away from a Level 1 and her knocked-out god.

No, Riveria Ljos Alf, sprinted as fast as her legs could take her out of sight.

On the ground, harassed to hell and back, I basked in the greatest victory I'd ever achieved while splayed against the cool, castle floor next to an unconscious god.

Feels good.

…

Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. Loki was swiftly awakened and I was pulled into the meeting by the two Amazons while the rest looked on in either confusion or amusement. Oi, can't a guy have some time to luxuriate in completely and utterly teasing an elven princess into fleeing? Truly, I would like some time alone to fully process my achievement.

My requests were unheeded. I found myself seated near the doorframe, to the left of Tiona Hiryute. The Amazon Tomboy seemed displeased with sitting still. She squirmed in her seat incessantly, even though her elder sibling glared at her often.

"With those shenanigans over with, and Finn-kun working on getting Riveria-chan out of her room, let our investigation on this recent attack commence!" Loki sat behind a rather nice desk with her hands steepled before her. The underdeveloped goddess might have been intimidating, if not for the bruise on her cheek from the blow that laid her low. "Let this Familia meeting formally begin!"

"Eh, what about Sensei and I? We're both not part of the Loki Familia." Cranel blinked and then flushed at the silence that followed his words. My student, why must you ruin my mood so quickly? Please consider the situation before speaking. "Er… sorry… I haven't done anything like this before."

"Hestia's doing something with Hephaestus." Loki waved aside Cranel's question before leveling her gaze upon me. "And, Hikigaya's god is famous for never showing up, isn't that right?"

I gave a noncommittal shrug, answering would simply be too risky, better to let everyone just assume what they believed is correct.

"That aside." Loki cleared her throat, gathering the attention of all those present. The ponytailed goddess gestured towards Landrock, before resting her chin upon her hands. This is getting more ominous than I liked. Zaimokuza, bring back the slapstick comedy, please. "We have a problem."

"Yes, as Loki-sama said, the situation is more dire than expected." Landrock rose and walked until he stood at Loki's side. The dwarf's voice was deep and sonorous. He produced a small ledger from a drawer within the desk. "The only possibility in which such a coordinated attack could've taken place upon the Loki Familia… is if someone within the Familia informed the party responsible." The legendary dwarf gazed towards each one of us in turn. "The only ones who are exempt from suspicion are Finn, Riveria, Bete Loga and everyone in this room."

"So! Cranel-kun and Hikigaya-kun!" Loki called upon me and my student as the members of her Familia shuffled uneasily. Presumably, they did not like the thought of having a traitor in their Familia. The smile upon the goddess's face was snake-like and sent shivers down my spine. Looking at Cranel, he seemed barely capable of withholding a scream. Gone was the affable trickster, and what was left was a god whose children had been attacked. A terrible being to make enemies of. And, yet, was there anything that this god had that I wanted? "Would you care to help us out in this little matter? I can make it worth your time."

Naturally, I refused.

…

Regrettably, My Student has Money Troubles (3.4)

…

There are many reasons why a god would leave paradise.

Some want to simply feel happiness in contrast with sorrow, as their realm is perpetually peaceful and prosperous. Though, as a normal human, I could only understand the concept behind it. Logically, I can understand that without some suffering a person can't truly be happy, but I'm a normal person. I would never want to feel pain or sorrow if I could help it. Personally, I didn't know any gods in Orario who subscribed to that method.

Others want Familias. Since they cannot have their own children, they take in mortals, and create them from volunteers and petitioners. This one I understood as well. Even a loner like myself always wanted a family. Hell, I still wanted to be a househusband. To have children, or spouses, is a good reason to descend onto Earth. Hestia, Miach, and a few others I've heard about are like that, though I've only personally met the first. They teach their Familia, care for them, and want to see their Familia grow for their children.

Then, there are the gods who I loathed.

'Divine' beings like Soma, who only had Familias for the sake of their hobbies. Using regular beings, not just humans, to do their dirty work… they cast aside their ennui through the lives of normal people. They're gods who grew bored of paradise, and chose to find excitement and entertainment in the mortal world. To them, people are just pawns and tools to be used in either games, or as parts of a system that they use to get what they wanted.

Looking at Loki, at her crafted smile and curled eyes, I saw a spoiled, powerful, and cunning child whose favorite toys have been touched, whose game has been encroached upon by another person, and who wanted nothing more than to retaliate. Even if she had decent people all around her, and she treated them extremely well, I wanted nothing to do with Loki.

So, how could I say anything but no to her demand?

…

"Hikigaya-sensei!" Cranel cried out in protest, breaking the silence generated by my declaration. The gaze I leveled on him actually had him flinch back. My student had stood up in protest. Dammit. I needed to rein myself in. Obviously, he wanted to do this, probably because of Wallenstein. Focus Hachiman. No distractions anymore. Taking a breath, I let out a sigh and shook my head. Meekly, while seated, he asked for me again. "S-sensei?"

"Cranel, I said I'm not joining their little investigation." Carefully, I gathered my thoughts and answered Cranel. I made sure to seem reasonable and in control. The misgivings I had towards Loki's proposal were many, but I had no doubt that what's currently happening is important to the Light Novel's plot. From my knowledge of the setting, this was going to be dangerous. Anyone that can attack the Loki Familia is undoubtedly powerful, and I doubted that I had the plot armor that the rest of these gathered adventurers had. I rose from my seat beside one of the Amazons. Tiona, I think, gave me an odd look as I moved to leave. "You're going to decide whether or not to do so yourself."

"Ehhhh? The famed rookie trainer is going to let his sole pupil go play alone with Level 5s." An insufferable whine escaped Loki's mouth. Still, I knew that the goddess's little 'game' was starting. Beings like her wanted everything they could get, and with her Familia in danger, she needed people like me and Cranel. The goddess was simply baiting me, waiting for a reply, and I wasn't going to play along. "Isn't that going to be a mark against your record, Hikigaya-kun? Hikigaya-kun, you're said to be very nice and smart. You won't let Cranel-kun off by himself with us, will you?"

"I teach people how to kill monsters and how to survive the dungeon." My reply was swift. You're right, Loki, I can't ignore your bait. Though I'd like to stay silent, I can't let you badmouth me in front of my student. Hell, now that I'm thinking straight, I want to get Cranel out of this business instead of letting him decide what to do. Whatever asspull the writer of this Light Novel planned on using to let him fight beside the Loki Familia isn't going to happen under my watch. "Killing people isn't my business. Beating them senseless for being criminals, yes. Executions? Criminals? I leave that to the Guild."

"Eh? What can the Guild do against adventurers able to face my Familia, Hikigaya-kun?" Loki drawled and the smirk on her face made my stomach turn. Dammit, I'm not used to being on the defensive in this. The bitch actually laughed and threw her head back while I kept quiet. I didn't have anything to contradict her words, and I'm no liar. "You know that their blacklist is worthless! Those can work on idiots who can't plan, but you already know the Guild can't do anything against Familias who actually know what they're doing."

"So you'll take justice with your own hands then?" Justice. What did I know about justice? Nothing. But looking around, those words unsettled the rest of the people in the room. That made Loki blink. I should've seen it sooner. Everything would take care of itself, especially since our audience is her own Familia. "So, what are you going to do if you find them? Use your Level 5s and 6s to string them up on gallows?" I gestured to her Familia, and instantly her composure cracked. "If you do, you'll prove yourself no better than them. You'll show that the rules that govern Orario don't matter to the strong."

"Easy words for you to say, since your Familia isn't on the line." Loki's voice was calm, but I easily read between the lines. The clenching of her fist and the tension in her neck told me everything I needed to know. The goddess knew what I was doing. You might be able to hit me all you want, but I can burn up the relationships you have with your precious Familia members. I don't need to be right, I just need to make you seem wrong. "These are my precious children, Hikigaya, I won't stand for anyone who raises their hand against them to go unpunished."

"As you said yourself, they're your Familia and your children." I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe. This part of the argument between Loki and I was over. The fact that she already pulled the 'I'm this ruthless because I care about you' card means that she's conceded that particular topic to me. Good. Now, to work on getting Cranel out of this foolishness. Narratively speaking, it's better to show a long and steady road rather than a power-up mid-battle anyway. "Not mine or the Brat's. If he decides to help you, that's his choice. I choose to step away from this before it becomes a huge mess."

I didn't want either me or Cranel to be part of your game, Loki. Use your own damned toys. I'll break and burn what I need to break your composure. The moment you lash out at me is the moment I win. Already, I know your weakness, that you want to be the quirky, kind goddess to your Familia. You need their love and admiration, so that makes you an easy target. All I need to do is push and prod the right buttons and…

"Hikigaya-sensei…"

Unexpectedly, Cranel spoke.

Turning to him, I couldn't help but match his frown and furrowed gaze with my own. The white-haired kid trembled, his fists were clenched tightly, and he bit at his lower lip. Still, however, his gaze was firm and solid.

"Sensei, stop it. Stop… trying to turn this into a lesson for me. I know that you're saying all these things to convince me to follow you out of this…" Cranel's voice quivered slightly, but he ceased to tremble and truly glared at me. There was an edge to his voice that I'd never heard before. Seeing his gaze, listening to his words, and guessing what he'd say next… I realized that I clearly underestimated my own student. Focused too much on Loki, I overestimated just how important I am to a kid I'd known only for two weeks. "…But, Wallenstein, the Hiryutes, and Viridis were all attacked by people who wanted to kill them. They wanted to murder them, Sensei. This isn't about doing what's smart, it's about doing what's right."

I've both miscalculated, and made a mistake.

"Well said, boya." Landrock tilted his head in appreciation. "Very well said."

Cranel is a good person, and I'd let my anger at Loki cloud my judgement.

"That's a good head you have on your shoulders, kid." Hiryute Tiona beamed and gave him a smile. "Or, is it a heart in your chest? I forget which metaphor is correct."

Cranel wouldn't do this just to impress Wallenstein.

"It's a good heart, sis." Hiryute Tione nodded. "The heart decides the morals!"

More words were to come from the Loki Familia, undoubtedly more praises for Cranel and his choice, but I had already decided what to do.

The door creaked open as I pushed it aside, casting a silence on the room.

"Sensei?" I tried to ignore the tone in Cranel's voice. No reason to make this harder. Still, however, an indescribable weight settled in the pit of my stomach. "W-where are you-."

Despite wanting to simply leave quietly, I found myself unable to part from my student without saying anything.

"I'll see you when you're done with what you're doing." Habitually, I raised my hand in goodbye as I exited the room. I fixed my hat and gave him a nod as I left. He was already out of his chair. Dammit. "Stay safe, kid."

He didn't catch me, I was faster than I looked.

…

A monster of logic. Someone, I forget who, gave me that title. Perhaps, I even gave it to myself, out of arrogance. Still, ideas and titles had a way of coming true. Somewhere along the line, I'd convinced myself that being hated as a result of getting the job is a success. That the results mattered and not what was lost in transition.

This white-haired, young man who I taught was someone who'd never think in that way. Thinking that he'd be a simple, stupid, lonely kid who'd do anything to impress other people was stupid. No, arrogant. Why the fuck would a Hero be anything similar to me? A Hero would never compromise, resort to underhanded tactics, or weigh lives and suffering against the odds.

They'd never regret what they've done.

Cranel Bell would help the Loki Familia despite the dangers involved because he's a hero. That's a given. If he could help someone, Cranel will do so without hesitation. To be a hero in this world meant that he'd always be willing to confront the hardest of challenges head-on, to go above and beyond for the sake of the mistreated, and never entertain the thought that he would be manipulated.

I would like to think that I was different now from the person who woke up in this world. That who I was then would help people without a thought, as he did in the world he was taken from. A better person who wouldn't measure a person's life against his own personal safety. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to help people find out who tried to kill them, instead of being scared for his own life like a spineless coward.

In the end, Cranel's a pure-hearted, kind, and trusting hero willing to help then out, and Hikigaya Hachiman is a logical, cruel, and cynical villain who's corrupting him.

So, after slinking away from Twilight House, I wasn't surprised to find my way blocked by a masked giant and a hooded woman who smelled of flowers.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Unquestionably, I've Bitten Off More Than I Could Chew (4.1)

…

Consciousness returned to me slowly, and with it came a deep, throbbing pain on my neck.

Out of habit, I immediately stopped every movement I could. Pain anywhere close to the spine or neck meant potential to be paralyzed. Losing motor functions would mean losing the ability to Chant. That meant that I wouldn't be able to use Mend and heal myself.

That would mean dying.

Understandably, I didn't move until I felt the healing magic wash over me. Even if Mend is weaker when not directed by one's hands, I'd take inefficiency over permanently paralyzing myself and a slow death.

I was glad that I did, because the moment I opened my eyes, I shot up to my feet faster than a bullet.

Immense tunnel made of stone, monster crystals everywhere, and the scent of death in the air.

I was in the Dungeon.

In moments like these, I was very thankful for _Conscienta Strenuissium._ Instead of letting panic and fear completely overwhelm me, I found myself observing and assessing the situation even as a large portion of my mind was engulfed by terror. At the same time, I felt a smaller portion of my mind devoted to regaining some semblance of calm and control begin to grow.

I saw a bag in the corner, a leather pouch hardly larger than my hands. I noticed that my armored cloak was gone.

It's far from complete nullification of fear, more akin to immense resistance and adaptability. Some would say that I'm simply downplaying my ability, but if a certain threshold is reached, my own skill could backfire and throw my into madness for hours. That happened quite a few times in my first few months here.

Rummaging through the bag, I found two lesser health potions, a lesser mind potion, and a stiletto knife. The mind potion is useless… save for a few creative uses. I'd be keeping them all regardless. I tore apart my vest and used it to gather up the monster crystals.

After thinking too much about everything I'd lost or the thought I'd never get it back, I'd simply turn into an incoherent, babbling mess, barely capable of moving, let alone fighting. Having that occur in the Dungeon would be a death sentence. That's why I always prepared myself, created plans, and fallbacks whenever going into the Dungeon. Besides that, I felt more comfortable knowing my destination, the monsters I'd be fighting, and having the right weapon to deal with them than… not. Caution is simply a better method of quelling fear than bravery.

Mechanically, I strapped the pouch to my leg. My belt sufficed as a fastener for my pouch of crystalized magic. A note fell from the flap.

Where was I? I took a deep breath and felt for the wind. The scent of moss and flowers was in the air, I was probably in a room on the Ninth Floor, where insect monsters spawned. The breeze came swiftly and assuredly, meaning I was also in the Tenth and Eleventh Floors, where orcs and imps resided with other brutish monsters. I'm nowhere near an explored area of the Dungeon. This location didn't 'match' anywhere I'd been to, or heard about. It couldn't be natural.

I read the note. It said: _Cease Restraining Him._ I pocketed it away. Already knew that someone off their rocker put me here. Takes a special brand of crazy to do this to an Adventurer rather than just kill them. I dealt with the lower class of monsters with the steel stiletto. Good for stabbing, not much else.

Now knowing that I've been moved into an unmapped part of the Dungeon, I strained my ears, felt for the temperature, and narrowed my gaze. Besides the ambient, dim light of the dungeon, there wasn't much else. Bad news, given following torches and Mage Lights is the best way to escape. Shouldn't have bothered, really. I focused on listening and for the heat. In the distance I heard the flapping of wings. Large wings. Accompanied by a massive heartbeat. I didn't bother looking for the climate, since it was getting closer.

Kicking off the floor, I barreled past monstrous ants, moths, and butterflies. I needed to put distance between myself and the single monster that was my absolute, worst matchup. I leapt, ducked, and rolled past them. The impact against the floor was more than I'd liked without my coat.

Infant Dragon. The only thing that resembled a 'Boss' in the Lower Levels. Technically speaking, its powerful, but a group of decent Level 1s can take it on, especially if they have a mage. Unless, that is, if it managed to become an Adolescent Dragon after being Tamed or… killing a sufficient number of adventurers. If it's gained its wings, that means that it's scales have hardened and become resistant against magic, as well as gained the ability to breathe fire. It's known as the Mage Killer. At that point, a team of experienced Level 2s would be needed, or a veteran Level 3.

Quickly, I found myself at a dead end. I'd followed an upward, sloping trail only to find myself looking up at a vertical hole about ten meters above me. I could scale the wall and the tunnel itself, but that would be a death sentence. The Dragon will simply burn me to death. I'm not faster than propelled flame. I looked for cover as its heartbeat grew louder due to proximity. How was it following me?

Trapping me where I didn't know places to crawl into to hide, set up ambushes, or use rock clusters to my advantage. Taming a Mage Killer and training it to come after me. Giving me a weapon that is clearly unsuited for my enemy. Whoever did this to me knew more about me than I'd like, had a lot of resources on their hands, and were obviously forcing me to either become stronger or die. A god, a very powerful one, was watching Cranel, and they didn't want him growing slowly and steadily.

The attack that took place hours ago wasn't to hurt the Loki Familia, it was to try and kidnap me. I had damned myself the moment I left Twilight House.

Alright, that little investigation over, I took stock of my situation.

Obviously, the best thing to do is to run away. I'm faster than any monster in the Lower Levels. Even if this one could fly, it's not an actual, fully-grown Dragon. The cons to the plan are obvious. There's the fact that I have no clue where I am, and the chance of me luring the Dragon into a band of unprepared adventurers below Level 3. Still, it's my primary plan. I'll drag any idiots I find with me, and chances are I'll manage to lose it in the Dungeon.

My armor is nonexistent. The button-up shirt is more to separate my rougher clothes from my skin than actual armor. My boots and pants are both untouched, though the knives in the soles and my emergency healing potion against my thigh was missing. I'm not paranoid enough to hide potions in… more discrete areas. I probably never will either. Leaving me with a satchel of three lesser potions, a bag of monster crystals, a steel stiletto, and my own slightly-useless magic.

Mend, Nourish, Continuous Chain Lightning, Everlasting Bolt, Empower, and Haste are all that I have on hand. It would take a Level 4 spell to at least hurt the Adolescent Dragon, and though I had such a spell, it wasn't currently with me. I had prepared for utility and crowd control, not for facing a goddamn dragon. Note to self, always carry around the Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery from this point onward. Better to have it and not need it, than not have it and be facing a fucking dragon.

The Adolescent Dragon appeared. Four heavy, taloned legs dug into the stone, dull, scarlet scales shone dimly in the dungeon's ambient light, and shreds of dark fabric hung upon its muzzle. They were leftovers of my cloak, allowing it to follow me by scent. The Dragon had been Tamed, conditioned to find and kill me.

I can't flee, I had no hopes of losing it with it tracking me by scent.

Alright, Plan B it is.

The dragon lunged at me, its elongated neck blurring forward, but the chant that started the moment I realized I couldn't run finished.

Haste's effect of doubling speed for the caster for a minute is normally used by Mages to double their Agility and Dexterity. When combined with Empower, which doubles Strength and Endurance for a split second, a Mage can make a gigantic, running leap that sends them clear through the lengths of hallways or Open Floors without the chance of their bones breaking and shattering because of the strain. Both of the Level 1 Spells are intended to be used in conjunction, with Haste being cast first and then Empower, allowing a Mage a few seconds to escape after being located by monsters.

Haste came upon me, doubling my maximized Agility and Dexterity, allowing me to dodge the Adolescent Dragon. Much like the Infant Dragon, it radiated a 'Heat Aura' that could set things alight for what strayed too close to it. Unlike its lesser version, however, its Heat Aura could kill a normal being in less than a minute standing near it. Understandably, even as I dodged its 4 meter length neck, I felt my insides and skin begin to burn.

However, the Haste I had is completely different from the regular version, otherwise Alf and I would never have entered a bidding competition against one another for it. The Short-Chant spell we basically fought over is a 'Continuous' version made for High-Level Mages with absolutely monstrous amounts of Mind. For both the elf princess and myself, such a spell is ridiculously powerful, as we're both capable of concurrent chanting and are far more durable than other mages, myself because all my stats are maximized, and her because she's a Level 6.

Ducking beneath its body, sidestepping its following head, and sprinting past its thrashing tail only took me three seconds. However, I felt as though I'd been boiled alive. I was lucky to have decided against chanting and holding my breath beneath the monster. Otherwise, I'm sure that my lungs would've been burnt to a crisp by the heated air vapor that clung to the monster.

Thankfully, I'd been through worse to manage to maximize my Endurance. Adventurers are a tenacious lot on average, and I'm sure that only Cranel could withstand as much damage as myself without magical trinkets. A normal being would've had their blood boiling in their veins, their eye fluids bubbling and oozing, and maybe even had strokes from the sudden temperature shift. Not the case for even the weakest to receive Grace, even the most recent Level 1 could be recovered from that, even if they would be completely insensate and immobile.

The dragon roared in fury as it spread its wings, but I was already speeding down the hallway with another Mend on my lips.

The only way for me to kill the Adolescent Dragon is with a very, very heavy and strong weapon. Preferably, I'd have my own preferred tool for the job, but that isn't the case. Instead, I needed to find it in the Dungeon itself. A Landform weapon created by monsters.

However, that posed another problem itself.

In the Lower Floors, only Orcs made Landform weapons. Such weapons can be broken with a correct strike from an iron weapon, so it's ultimately useless.

The Middle Floors had the Almiraj, which are bipedal, speedy monster rabbits that created hardy, tough weapons to butcher adventurers to death. However, they're still only as strong as the Steel Stiletto that I already had on hand. Unless those ridiculous things started to make warhammers or pikes, I doubted they had anything I could use to my advantage.

So, that meant I only had one option, and a single path towards surviving this.

I needed to find and kill the strongest Landform weapon user in the Middle Floors, the Minotaur, all the while evading hundreds of monsters, then double back and kill the Adolescent Dragon with the weapon before it crumbles into dust in my hands.

I hate this world, so much.

…

Unquestionably, I've Bitten Off More Than I Could Chew (4.2)

…

The more I looked about, and the deeper I went, the more concerned I grew about the power of the enemy I faced.

A blow between the eyes crushes the head of the Purple Moth. It can't spray its toxin without a head. Extract toxin gland? No. Minotaur and Adolescent Dragon both to immune to weak poison.

I wasn't dumped into the Dungeon.

A punch crushes the charging Needle Rabbit's chest. Won't kill it, but its blood attracts insect monsters. More useful dying than completely dead.

No, that's incorrect, I'm still in the Dungeon.

Orc. Slow, clumsy, and with redundant organs. Evade. No. Head back, turn on heel, less time wasted. Worthwhile time investment.

The correct term would be I'm not in a 'wild' part of the Dungeon.

Enrage and hope to slow down Adolescent Dragon. Cripple knee with elbow while sliding beneath, rise and turn on heel, and pulverize kidney with proper, lateral elbow strike. Don't forget to twist properly. Sufficient damage for Berserk to kick in. Leave.

Even as I ran, my eyes registered small nuances and parts of the enormous area. Thanks to _Conscienta Strenuissium,_ I was able to process and ponder about the nature of the location while still staying alive.

Imp. Fast, works in packs, and herds enemies towards groups of orcs. Pursuer-type. Perforate with stiletto during diving attack. Liability if left alive.

This place is a Monster Farm. An artificial spawn area, carved out with great expense, that held elements of multiple Floors. Too many support pillars had sniper perches, dozens of caverns to simply drop Monster Crystals, and chokepoints to rapidly kill monsters.

Wipe out train of monsters following with chain lightning. Upward leap forward, turn until facing pack, unleash spell and cease before landing. Orc engaged Adolescent Dragon. Died in first exchange. Still, held dragon for ten seconds. Only took three to create. Better distraction than expected.

As an MMO player, I could appreciate the work of my enemy. A massive amount of money and time invested to create a place that could churn out immense sums of money. Two or three Level 3s can walk in and harvest the place for millions of Valis a day. Easy money. However, for me, that information only told me of the immense power and influence my enemy had.

Group of orcs, pack of three. Amount of time needed to make all Berserk? Fifteen seconds? No. Not needed. Cause Berserk Status in two. Remaining one will be beaten by fellows to Berserk. Leap. Knee Orc in eye. Stiletto through other eye. Not too deep. Lightly lobotomize, not kill. Jump to other Orc, twist past grasping arm, repeat earlier process. Disembark. Continue running. Undamaged Orc squeals as two Berserk Orcs pummel it. Side quest completed. You have gained 0 XP.

To create this they needed money and influence. The former to hire the smiths, miners, and architects. The latter to disappear them all away unnoticed. High quality of work meant very skilled craftsmen. Not masters, just experienced journeymen. Recruited from outside Orario, most assuredly. Maybe even let them live! Nah. Someone this crazy definitely ties up loose ends.

Wave of Monster Bats. They're Monster Bats because Batpat is a stupid name for a deadly monster. Kill quickly. Too dangerous to allow to live. Utilize Everlasting Bolt, drag across swarm, and supplement with thrown rocks. Orc trio engaged Dragon. Tamed Dragon used fire breath. It's super effective! Orcs suffered Critical Existence Failure! Dragon withheld only for fifteen seconds. Decent payout.

Huh, I'm narrowing down the list of suspects of this significantly. Hmmm… Hephaestus? Has enough money, access to skilled workers, but not enough Level 3s to properly take advantage of it. Apollo? Enough money, clout, and decent warriors… but too busy canoodling with one another. Perverts, the lot of them. They're all as pure as year-old dakimakura. Speaking of lewdness, Hestia is right out. Poor, no contacts, and only with Cranel to her name.

Dragon throws flaming carcass of Orc at me. Easily dodge thanks to Haste and not being an idiot. Ludicrous how many adventurers fail to check if they're still being chased. Situational awareness is one of my 108 Loner Skills you stupid, teenage dragon! Go back to wherever you came and cry yourself to sleep! Ooh, it still has its club. That'll be useful… if I wasn't running away. Dammit, my luck stat is in the negatives! Is there any way to train that? Will it be as stupid as just flipping coins? I've done so many stupid things to raise my stats, I wouldn't be surprised if that were truly the case.

Miach? No, too poor and nice. Well, being nice didn't really count. So, just too poor. Also without the necessary adventurers. Dian Cecht? Certainly meets all the requirements… but doesn't have the adventurers again. Same goes for Goibnui, as obsessed as they are with their weapons, I can't see them leaving their shop, let alone doing this. Ganesha? Huh, they actually work in all accounts, but Ganesha's a 'God of the people,' but maybe that's just a front? No one expects the nice guy! Good, I'm getting somewhere.

The cavernous depths of the Middle Levels appear swiftly, and I don't bother with going through the sloping tunnels. Casting Empower, I simply launch myself towards one 'natural' stone bridge to another. The place looked like it was carved out with blasting spells. I guess that the workers couldn't really work well while being hounded by dozens of Almiraj and Hellhounds. Lots of chokepoints and causeways to ensure adventurers aren't surrounded, just like the route the Guild tells normal adventurers to take. Facing either monster in regular tunnels is close to suicide. Of course, the Dragon simply unfurls its wings and follows me down.

Loki? Hmph. A good, decent guess. They met every requirement… but this didn't strike me as Loki's style. That god isn't one for organized situations. Looking into her eyes, I saw battle lust, but the people she had seemed… well, Riveria won't stand for that sort of thing. Crazy elf she might be, she's still a good person. Now, I don't know much about anyone else in that Familia, but with her there it rules them out. Ishtar? Nah, even if the rumors are true they're worse than the Apollo Familia. Even if they need health potions and cures more than many other Familias, I doubt her band of courtesans, prostitutes, and outright sluts are strong enough to make full use of this.

It takes four seconds for a Hellhound to cast its fireball spell, and taking advantage of the split second is easy. The problem, of course, lies in the fact that two to three other Hellhounds will harass adventurers while a few others charge up. They're clever. However, they aren't smart. They always pounce at their target first. I weave between those pounces, then slit the throat of the one preparing the fireball. The monster's spell still building up, a quick kick launches the body undergoing _Ignis Fatuus_ towards its fellows, and the conflagration kills the pack of Hellhounds.

Ouranos is the head of the Guild, and even though he says he has no Familia… well, someone with that much power, influence, and control over the Guild can get away with a lot of things. Some people actually believe that he has other gods working beneath him, and that many other Familias are actually his private, growing army. In the list of possible enemies he goes firmly in the middle! Besides that, he perfectly hits the common them of 'evil ruler in the shadows.' Soma is right out, I can't imagine those addicts managing to do anything useful or intelligent.

Another leap towards the depths, and the Dungeon changes from stone to something resembling crystal and pure limestone. Floor 16 or 17, just before the Middle Floor Dungeon Boss room. Though there was the chance the Goliath can spawn here, outside of the arena the Guild cordoned off to fight it at, I doubted that was the case. A Goliath would absolutely destroy the Monster Farm, so I was sure that I had nothing to fear from the Boss monster of the Middle Floors. Someone who invested this much money into this place wouldn't let something that powerful wreck it within a few days. Now where was that Dragon? Ah, there you are, you overgrown lizard. Tired? Don't worry, that'll end soon.

Now, for the most likely of suspects, Freya. A goddess of love and beauty… Orario's own Whore of Babylon. Heh, thanks English Literature. The woman whose had just about every male god there is, and has more than a dozen Level 5s in her retinue, four or five Level 6s, and the only Level 7 in existence. The amount of wealth, power, and influence she has at her disposal is… immense. Also, given her preference towards taking, in more ways than one, certain adventurers, and combining that with the note concerning Cranel… well, the Freya Familia is definitely at the top of the list of suspects.

A minotaur appears before me. In its hands is a landform weapon shaped vaguely like a halberd. Perfect. Over two times stronger and faster than an orc, they're minibosses in their own right. Unless, of course, you know how to fight them properly. Which I happen to.

Still, whether this place belonged to Ganesha, Ouranos, or Freya, there's no way in hell I'm leaving it standing. They fired the first shot by attacking, kidnapping, and trapping me in this deathtrap. Leaving this place untouched after everything would go against my honest sensibilities. Escaping meant that I'd be out of here quickly, and maybe keep some information about myself kept secret. However, that would mean that I lost. That they won, and that I was dancing to their tune.

I apply Empower and throw my stiletto straight towards its head. Thank you doubled maximized stats. You are the very best friend an adventurer can ask for. The accelerated projectile punctures its skull, the hardest part of its head, and lodges itself firmly in the Minotaur's brain. As it attempts to pry it out of its skull, roaring incessantly, it drops its landform halberd. I fetch said weapon, before directing Continuous Chain Lightning towards the pseudo-lightning rod. Water, Electricity, and Steel combine, as expected, and fry the beast's brain, overcoming its ridiculous durability with ease.

No way in Hell that's going to happen.

The Adolescent Dragon lands, curls its wings against its body, and cranes its neck to attack. Its claws can tear apart armor. However, I had no armor to worry about. Its limbs and jaws can break stone. But, I had no intention of letting it hit me. Surrounding it is an aura of heat that can kill a normal man in less than three seconds. Still, I'm far from normal, and had plenty of ability to heal myself. Its scales are resistant to magic and steel. Nonetheless, I had a very large, absurdly heavy, and ridiculously durable weapon that can overcome its defenses.

Right now? I'm not doing this because I wanted to get home. Somewhere along the line, as I ran through monster after monster, I simply got irritated. Irritation, at myself for getting myself into this situation, and risking my ability to get home. Slowly, that turned into anger at the insane god who wanted Cranel to be their personal toy. Naturally, given the fact _Conscienta Strenuissium_ greatly enhanced my emotional states, it's no surprise that I had no intention of just surviving this trap. Just a side effect of my handy, beloved skill, really.

This facility obviously provided whoever kidnapped me with immense amounts of resources, so I'm going to destroy it. The little, delicate balance they managed to attain? I'm going to throw it off kilter, send it tumbling towards destruction, and show how stupid it was for them to even try this.

It's not the smart, clever, or even the right thing to do.

But, I'm going to do it anyway.

One way or another, I'm going to kill the fucking dragon in front of me, and I'm going to turn this entire Monster Farm into a burning, unsalvageable wreckage.

…

Interlude: The Lover

…

Years ago, walking amongst the destitute and downtrodden, I had searched for a gem. An honest, pure soul that strived for an honest, selfless goal. Hoping beyond all hope, I walked among the infirm, the childless, and the parentless searching for a spark of brilliance to call my own. A brilliant, transient soul to shape and form into magnificence. An innocence that can never be altered, that would always be mine.

Instead, I came across a man stumbling on the edge of insanity, clothed in dirty rags, and dying in an alley given wide berth. Curiosity led me astray from my path, and though the warmth of love born of charity did little for me, it did more than trysts and nights that pervade my existence. I ventured where no one else dared to go, offered my aid, and… I was firmly, solidly rejected.

"A bitch… taking advantage of the helpless?" Words that had never been aimed upon me by a mortal left his mouth in a weak whisper. His eyes looked upon me, yet there was no sign of lust or love. In them I saw absolute longing, irreconcilable anger, and unyielding will. Insane, half-starved, and exhausted… he saw through me and spat upon my face. "You make me sick. Do me a favor and go die."

No matter how I returned, the result was always the same. Nothing resulted in a different outcome. Food, money, and clothes were all cast aside. Any offered shelter, a single room, an entire home, and a villa were all rejected. No matter what smile, face, or personality… the rejection, the scathing words, and the same titles issued forth from his mouth.

Liar, trickster, fake, trash, and other degradations all came from him upon all my personas. No matter how kind, charitable, or personable… never did he accept anything I offered. He would accept copper coins covered in spittle, but not the gold I offered. Took to beneath porches instead of rooms or homes I purchased. Consumed scraps from gutters instead of food I'd made myself.

Days turned to weeks, and nothing I did progressed.

He drove me mad, and I lashed out upon him.

After I struck, a smile came upon his dirty, beaten face that stilled my heart.

"So, this is the real you." Slowly, his head lolled as he tried to keep conscious. However, I had been frozen by his smile and the chuckle that escaped his lips. He rose, took the sole, golden coin I offered him that day, and left me behind, kneeling and bloodied hands in the alley. "You always need to be loved? How sad. I should've pitied you from the start."

The next day he went into the dungeon and began his rise to success.

Instead of a pristine, growing, and transparent gem… I had come across a charred, unchanging, and chipped piece of metal.

Yet… yet…. Beneath it all was one part of what I had searched for, a single, shining piece made brighter by the hatred that surrounded it.

Adherence, reverence, and unflinching pursuit to the truth. No matter how painful the truth, or comfortable the lie, he would only accept, from himself and from others, what was undeniably, irrevocably, and completely… genuine.

Every spiteful word, angered growl, and dismissive gesture had been… true. Not borne of an addled, spiteful mind, but despite it.

Since our very first meeting, he demanded veracity and honesty.

I wanted, needed, had to have more of it.

More of his hatred, anger, and dismissal from him.

I needed him to loathe me, to spite me, and feel nothing but hatred for me.

That anger, loss of calm, and liberation of lashing out… I had to have more of it.

Days and weeks of denial of release, culminating in a single moment where he would once again smile, reject me, and leave me wanting, needing, and begging for more.

I never wanted it to become friendship, delight, or acceptance. He needed to continue showering me with his revulsion. I had to have it and more. I wanted him to leave me…

Stunned,

Breathless,

Insensate,

…and toss me aside.

That feeling of emancipation from lashing out, followed by the knowledge that I was well and truly reviled, unwanted, and detested… had been rapturous.

He needed to come after me, at the height of my power, and crush everything I held to my name. No more and no less, he had to annihilate all my protections, lay low my servants, and hold me at his mercy.

Just as I had struck against him after a few short weeks of spite, he needed to show me that I am nothing more than a pitiful, obsessed, and manic woman pleading for his attention.

He would be my Demon, and I, the princess alive only because of his benevolence.

Two years, I had watched in bated breath, gathering power instead of languishing in ennui as I had in previous years. I needed to be at my very best. To strike at him with all my might. Nothing less would do. If he defeated me at any less than the pinnacle of my ability, then everything I had done would be useless.

All the while he showed ruthlessness, cunning, and dedication beyond that of any other.

Clothes specially weighted to make him only as fast and strong as a normal man, even as he reached the full potential of a Level 1, worn at all times.

Techniques for both mind and body unseen across the world.

Mastery over magic, transcending the limiters normally placed upon those of his Rank, and only limited by his own investments.

Harvesting of the Dungeon with implacable, devastating efficiency. Curtailing of criminals with threats and beatings. A net of informants across Orario, deals with shopkeepers, and ears regarding caravans moving to and fro the city.

I took everything I saw of him, and used it upon my own Familia, and they grew in power by leaps and bounds.

"Freya-sama, forgive my intrusion." Ottar's voice brought me from my reverie. Ah, the first of my Familia. You've only grown stronger since you've adapted his methods. Once upon a time, that strength would've set my heart aflame, but all that remains are embers. Still, those embers are pleasant enough to warrant a smile. Besides, that newfound strength was borne of his cruelty and viciousness, so I adored it. "Cranel has taken the bait. He has charged into the dungeon, after Hikigaya."

Ah, yes, Bell Cranel. A mortal with no sign of distrust in his soul, the earnest, honest goal to become a hero, and whose life has been tempered with loneliness and melancholy. An orphan searching for a family. Unmarred by reality, growing in power, and ready to trust and believe in every person's goodness.

The innocent, pure, and unblemished soul that would soothe and rescue me. The balm to soothe the barbs, welts, and burns. The gentleness that I knew I could never get from Hikigaya, would all come from Cranel. Smiles, laughter, and gentle caresses… the very opposite of what I wanted from the other, he would give me.

Standing side-by-side, Hikigaya teaching Cranel, I could see the future that lay in store for me. One would give me his love and affection, and the other his hatred and anger. What I wanted against what I needed. The gentle purity bound by melancholy, accompanied by unrelenting adherence to an ideal borne of suffering… would be an elixir that would forever lock me into an eternal cycle of two extremes.

With the two of them, the flames of my heart will never cease, only to be brought to greater and greater heights.

Seeing them together, contrasting, interacting, and growing off one another… nearly had me break all pretenses and take them both.

However, I knew better.

Patience, planning, and preparation are the keys to the paradise I wanted.

"Oh?" It took me a moment to reply. I quelled the thoughts that threatened to overtake me. Still, as I spoke, I noticed that I was breathless. No matter. Ottar has beheld me in this state before. He had been its cause many times, as are all those from my Familia. "Has he called for aid?"

"None, Freya-sama." Ottar answered dutifully. Ah, his love is still as apparent today as it was when we first met. There is no jealously in his heart, to either of the two who have captured me so completely. My finest adventurer is as strong in love as he is on the battlefield. Still, the same can be said of all the strongest in my Familia. "Cranel has done as instructed, he has also used the grimoire we left for him to find, and the weapon made by Hephaestus is in his possession." Ottar's tone held a note of respect that made him all the more beautiful. "He will meet with the minotaur I have Tamed and armed, face his fear, and defeat it soundly."

"And what of the Loki Familia?" I inquired, even though I knew that my Familia would not fail me. "Will they arrive to see him safely?"

"Wallenstein, Alf, and Deimne are all near the Dungeon." Ottar reported without qualm. A part of me was thrilled to have so much information. All gods and goddesses adored gossip, but none ever thought to use it as a network. A few misbegotten strays paid with coin, bread, and lodgings suffice as eyes and ears across the entirety of the city. "Loga, the Hiryutes, and Landrock are all scouring areas close to the Guild-approved pathways. I have arranged it so that Hestia-sama shall contact them soon, and they shall bear witness to Cranel's feat."

"As they should, an Adventurer of hardly a month killing a minotaur… such a feat needs credible witnesses." The idea sent a shiver down my spine. I had not believed that such growth would be possible, even underneath Hikigaya's tutelage, but those who I had watching them both had my full trust. Undoubtedly, they had said, he had a skill that allowed him to grow at an exceptional rate. Cranel would've grown rapidly without Hikigaya, yet beneath him… there was no doubt in my mind that he was far stronger than anyone believed. After all, in his search for his teacher, he had cut his way to the Middle Floor only to be stopped by Wallenstein herself. "Hmmm… what of Hikigaya? How has he fared since his awakening?"

"Helun reported to me that Hikigaya has engaged the Adolescent Dragon in earnest."

"We awoke him from his slumber not even an hour ago." My heart stilled, my breath caught, but words still escaped my mouth. My body stood without my own volition, and I walked toward the mirror. I paid for its use with my own body, yet without hesitation I used its divine power to look upon the impossible man I had sealed into one of the first results of my affection for him. "How could he-."

He was burning alive.

Skin and outermost muscle burned.

The cloth shirt he wore was bound to him, fused upon his skin, and still alight.

Yet, he stood calm and composed, no trace of fear in his eyes, before a dragon already missing an eye and one of its limbs.

"His throat is burned, he cannot chant." Ottar's voice was distant. All I could do was look upon the man who caught me so completely. "The dragon will not allow him to imbibe the potions. How will he… ah, of course."

Hikigaya withdrew the pittance of medicine I had given him, held the twin glass vials of healing concoction, and crushed them both against his burned throat. Fresh blood was spilled from him, injuries caused by his own action, yet I watched as the lesser remedy acted with speed as quick as the finest.

"Too quick for even the monster to react to." Dull, faint words reached my ears. "The stray cuts from the glass will even send more of the elixir into the needed area."

Ottar's admiration was faint to my ears.

I could only watch, listen, and bear witness to the man who I wanted to absolutely and thoroughly conquer me.

Every word of his chant made my heart skip a beat and every step caused it to still.

My chest ached in yearning.

I could only hope for the blissful agony to last forever.

As his skin, flesh, and body mended under his own ministration, he strode implacably towards the enemy I had set upon him, and his eyes were gelid, savage, and adamant.

Ready to crush the enemy before him.

I needed those eyes upon me.

…

Unquestionably, I've Bitten Off More Than I Could Chew (4.3)

…

Healing is unquestionably the most unfair advantage any 'Hero' had at their disposal. A magical remedy that brings members of a party back from the brink of death. A little cry of 'Cura!' or 'Heal!' and suddenly someone who had been pummeled to death is back and kicking. Warriors simply tank hits, allow priests to heal them, and have everyone else deal damage. However, there was one little thing that games simply glossed over…

Shards of glass push through tissue. Cut muscles mending. Warm liquid trails behind shards. Blood. One. Two. Three. Four. More and more push through skin. Swallow burnt remains of throat. Spit out chunks of tongue. Grit new teeth. Ensure proper placement in new gums. Begin to chant. Keep eyes on Dragon. Don't inhale superheated air again.

Excruciating, mind-bending, and immense amounts of pain had to be withstood. When looking through a screen, at a bunch of pixels, and at fictional people… it's easy to carry out the strategy. In this world? Healing in the middle of combat, moved away from it, and having the treatment carefully administered… staying still as bones reform, flesh reknits, and blood reforms and then going straight into battle is something to be respected. During combat? Healing quickly is stupidly, absurdly, and ridiculously painful. It's a stupid nerf. Healing should feel good and have people saying 'Thanks for the save!' not 'My new eyes just pushed out the popped orbs that used to be there!'

Dragon has lost right forelimb. Decreased efficiency in that area. Head can still be used for wide, conical sweeping attack or rapid, ground-targeted slams. Could present opening to assault head. No. Risky. Weapon also too weak to force Dragon to behead itself. High chance for weapon to embed into muscle. Proximity to Heat Aura also unacceptable. Focus on severing left forelimb. Evade forward lunge with sidestep. Still no sign of Death Move. Bastard, you're not even half dead?

I'm sure that more than a few Adventurers had the bright idea to get a healing spell and heal themselves in the middle of a fight. It's completely possible, of course. Once the spell is cast on a target, it will heal them to the amount the spell is meant to. However, ignoring the pain of the wound, chanting while fully concentrating, and then heading into the battle as wounds close? Riveria could do it, probably, but it would be stupid to bet on anyone else trying it.

Spine still tingling from limb-cutting blow. Weapon's weight focused at head. Imbalanced. Misjudged weight. Have to use like double-headed war axe, not halberd. Can't risk breaking spine. Leap upward. No chance of traction of legs and arm movement to snap spine. Add strength to blow with whole-body twist. Blow connects with Dragon's skull. Ignore urge to cast Empower. No potions left to heal throat from inhalation. Skull isn't fully caved in. One eye gone. Other barely functional. Heal burns.

I barely got by thanks to bombarding my brain with information, I can only imagine how many 'smart' people like me died trying to do what I did. Poor bastards, being a loner isn't for everyone, but I respect your attempt to extricate yourself from others. Rest in peaceful solitude. Thank you for leaving me to take advantage of this world without competition. I'll set up a few shrines for you guys.

Dragon roars. Spark of flame generated at maw. Plume of boiling liquid surges from mouth. Jet of flaming, sticky liquid. Quick enough to avoid liquid portions. Too slow to evade rushing flames. Begin Mend chant again. Muscles rupture, blood boils, and bones begin to crack. Escape outlying flames. Backstep to avoid snapping jaws. Well-trained in follow through techniques. Finish chant. Bone reforms, veins reform, blood flows, and muscle knit. Not enough to reapply skin. Flex limb. Good condition. Need to have skin? No allies to worry about… however, skin lessens burn damage. Indeed, necessary. Begin chanting again. Low-powered, one-handed counterattack to remaining eye destroys Dragon's last eye.

What sort of weapon would've made this encounter much easier? Of course, this is under the assumption that I'd be stupid enough to get myself into this situation again, which is not the case. Still, the idea is worth thinking about. Not my sword, of course, since that's designed to fight Adventurers. The Halberd is a good weapon, but not all halberds can be as strong as a Landform version, and even this one can be broken if it gets caught in the Dragon's maw. A Warhammer? No. The flesh it too thick. A Pike? Good against armor, but has the same problems as the Halberd.

Another roar, but no following Flame Spray. Haunches rise, flame pours from body. Dragon's wounds begin to cauterize. Death technique in use. Will no longer bleed. Challenging, not problematic. Already lost strength from being bled out. Eyes are gouged, but still capable of tracking by scent. Check firmness of landform weapon. Crumbling. Three minutes before breaking apart. Dragon rears on its hind legs. Knows it's going to die. Wants to kill me. Flame cloak to protect it from warriors, scales to protect from mages, and will focus entirely on long-ranged attacks.

Best bet? A double-headed, war axe. Possibly with an anti-armor, rounded tip. Head needs to be at least a meter in width and length. A quarter in thickness. Can be made of any material. Crude, heavy… but if balanced correctly… multiple uses. Can be thrown, used to block blows, and cut through both armored and armed monsters. Also requires no enchantments. Cheap if made with Steel or Iron. Only needs proper conditioning and techniques to use effectively. Shaft would also need to be made of metal. Add copper to conduct electricity? I'll have to look into making that when I return to town.

Cast Empower. Break Halberd over knee. Recast Empower. Momentarily discard head. Apply Lesser Mind Potion to shaft. Adhesive. Empty Monster Crystal pouch upon it. Crystals stick to surface. Feel balance. Good enough. Dragon rears head. Throw makeshift javelin. Not strong enough to pierce skin. Enter open maw? Accurate enough. Monster Crystals disrupted by Dragon's Acceleration and Ignite magic. Monster crystals explode. Dragon's lower jaw is ripped off. Front of throat bursts open. Burning liquid seeps into Dragon's veins.

Pain has subsided. No need for distractions. Focus on Adolescent Dragon. Pick up Halberd head. Approach with caution. Hardiness of skull? Tougher than regular stone. Marble. Close to solid iron. Edge of Halberd Head is useless. Utilize corners? No, too brittle. Use sides or flat portion. Leverage weight. Two-handed, overhead strike with Empower for optimum effect. Focus all hits to nose-bridge.

Dragon attempts to claw out its own throat. Movements becoming erratic. Cauterization working against it. Cannot bleed itself to run internal liquids mingling with blood system. Unexpected effect. Dragon is rabid. Lost all composure. Wildly thrashing, but weakening. Attack after creature expends itself.

Empower.

Attack. Bridge of nose caves in. Flames lick arms.

Heal.

Empower.

Attack. Dragon's blood evaporates against the flames.

Heal.

Empower.

Attack. Dragon's remaining limb attempts to lash out. Avoid.

Heal.

Empower.

Attack. Halberd Head lodges itself into Dragon's limb. Body crystalizes and fades away.

Heal.

Nourish.

…Now… to destroy this place…

I picked up the Monster Crystal half the size of my body, momentarily leaving behind the Dragon Hide it dropped, and moved to the deepest part of the Monster Farm.

It's more than enough to punch into Floor 17.

…

I took in the cold, winter air of Orario as much as I could. Being burned alive, several times, gave a person appreciation towards chilly, biting wind. Fresh, cold air never tasted sweeter than after one has had their throat, tongue, and parts of their lungs burnt to a crisp. However, the spare clothes I picked up from one of my stashes weren't meant to endure the cold, after-midnight air of the winter season, so I walked briskly towards the _Hostess of Fertility._

Surprisingly, I found the place still open. Mage lights shone a light through the window and there was definitely some chatter going on. Odd, given the fact Grand made sure that the entire Tavern closed down at 10 pm sharp. Are you guys throwing a party given the fact that I've been gone for a few days? A celebration because the resident eyesore has disappeared? I bet Lyon's planned the whole thing, with the Brat pitching in the money he was supposed to give me! They're downright terrible people!

In all seriousness, however, I had a fair idea of the reason why the lights were still on. I had hoped that the Ganesha Familia had simply decided to clear up their Monster Festival at an earlier time, but it appears that wasn't the case. Putting the pieces together, however, easily clarified my suspicion that I'd been gone for week and that my absence led to an episode or two of plot progression between Bell and the Loki Familia that I completely missed out on.

Since I'm obviously thought 'dead' by the readers of the light novel, then Zaimokuza is finally doing something original by building Cranel's character by 'killing' his mentor only to bring him back at the end of the novel, and start the next one with an awesome flashback sequence! Bravo you pudgy bastard, now have all the female adventurers put on some decent clothes and I'll think about actually respecting you.

In normal circumstances I'd try and eavesdrop on whatever investigation/expedition they're planning. Reappearing knowing everything they know, and then some, would most assuredly raise my character appeal, right? If I do that, Zaimokuza can never write me off! The mysterious sensei trick is the ultimate plot armor, I'll survive anything the world can throw at me!

But, I'm too tired to do it.

The mind and body are both willing, but the spirit simply wants to take a shower and fall into bed. Fighting a Dragon, leading the Goliath through a merry romp in someone's property, and exiting the Dungeon is something that simply wreaks havoc on anyone's willpower to do anything short of sleeping. At the moment, the last of my willpower is consumed with a planned, long shower.

So, I simply walked through the door, and ignored the ensuing silence.

Hestia and Flova both had determined grips on Cranel's waist, keeping him from the door. My student looked as though he'd been brought back from the dead, but he had that look in his eyes whenever he wanted to be an idiot. The Loli Oppai Goddess was the Loli Oppai Goddess. Flova seemed to be enjoying herself. No one expects the maid!

Wallenstein, the Hiryutes, and Viridis were all around a table headed by Alf, Deimne, and some hooded adventurer who disliked pants. The Sword Princess's eyes were wide as saucers. Hiryute Tiona's face split into an immense grin. Hiryute Tione was attempting to seduce Deimne, who was trying to ignore it. The unnamed, hooded, hot-pants-wearing rogue, Viridis, and Alf all shared similar, shocked statures. They looked as though they were deer frozen before headlights. The urge to mock the three of them was great, but I was simply too exhausted.

Also, there seemed to be a map that looked suspiciously like the Monster Farm I left an hour ago, on the table. It probably would've been an accurate map if I didn't lead a Goliath through it (lol).

"…You've been gone a while, Hikigaya." Grand had a raised brow and seemed to be the only person capable of talking. I raised one of my hands in greeting. The other hand pulled up the spare mask I picked up. Damn dried blood makes it too itchy. I wish I had a hat. "Need something to eat? You have a few days of free meals saved up."

"I'm good." I lowered my hand and headed to the stairs. Some odd pleasure welled up within me as I felt gazes follow my footsteps. Even the sound of the creaking floorboards seemed musical to my ears. Was this the reason why mysterious sensei's chose to be mysterious? I was playing up my 'role,' but I could see why people chose to do this. "Just have a large breakfast ready, Grand-san, I'll be bathing and going straight to sleep."

I was behind my door before absolute anarchy exploded below, but by that time I couldn't care less.

I placed my Dragon's Hide and pouch of Monster Crystals to block the door, went about taking off the dried blood covering my skin with a shower, and slumped into my bed.

…why did it smell like flowers?

…

Unquestionably, I've Bitten Off More Than I Could Chew (4.4)

…

Though I missed steamed rice, Miso soup, and the various other dishes that made up the traditional, Japanese breakfast… there's something great about having a hunk of bread, a bowl of beef stew, and almost a dozen eggs for breakfast. Forgive your elder brother, Komachi, this world has forced him to develop a fondness for Western Food. I swear that I'd still take your breakfast over this anytime, my dear sister! The emptiness left behind by lack of food would be filled by my affection for you! Ah! I'm sure that comment is worth a lot of points!

"Oho! Hikigaya, I nearly saw your jawline for a moment!" Grand seemed more enthusiastic than usual while cooking breakfast. Usually, the tavern owner did not like serving breakfast. Probably because I'm the only one who actually asks for it! My apologies, landlady, but you're the one that included free breakfast into the cost of rent. You know what? Forget the apology! I paid for this! "Those dreary eyes of yours can still use some work, but no chef can hate it when their customer eats so ravenously!"

"Uwaaa… Is this how much I'll need to eat in the future?" Cranel seemed to look better than he did the previous night. While the Loki Familia had retreated to the Twilight House, Cranel and Hestia stayed the night. Oi, Brat, are you being wasteful with your money just because I was gone? No student of mine is going to be wasting money! That breakfast you're eating better be paid for by your overnight stay! "Wait! Sensei! You're supposed to be telling where you were!"

"Later, Brat." I swallowed the mass of hot, tasty protein, carbohydrate, and fats before talking. Manners make the man! Or was it Maketh? Maneth? Mannereth? Augh, I take it back, English Literature you are as useless as ever. Even if they can't correct me, I can't spout a quote at them that isn't right! As the sole representative of my planet… well, considering the most I've done here is haggle, cheat, and lord over the masses with my advanced knowledge of MMO's, I've already a done a terrible job of representing my people, so I guess I don't need to worry about making a good impression. I apologize for being useless, my ancestors. "I don't plan on telling the same story twice, wait for the Loki Familia."

"You sure talk big for a guy who didn't do his job properly." Oh my, was Hestia-sama angry at me? Indeed, my ears did not deceive me! This Light Novel's main source of fan service is quite cross with me! My apologies Oppai Loli Goddess, I respect your devotion to Cranel, but I simply cannot take you seriously in your clothes while attempting to be angry. The plates of food before you, and the crumbs on your face, greatly undermine your ferocity. "You said you'd keep Bell-kun safe, but he had to face a minotaur to get the map to rescue you!"

"Eh… Kami-sama… w-we didn't rescue him…" Cranel corrected Hestia weakly. My student scratched his cheek with his eyes closed. I know that the truth is hard to admit, Brat, but you're struggling too much to admitting this. Are you truly afraid of the wrath of this Oppai Loli? Also, stop looking so cute. Eighteen year-old males have no right to looking so cute. Except Totsuka. "R-remember h-he just… walked through the door, last night?"

"…Then… does that mean you went and faced off a Minotaur, alone, for no reason." Hestia's bangs cast a shadow upon her face as she focused on Cranel. I felt a shiver go up my spine, and I turned back to eating. I was wrong! The Fanservice girl is too scary! Please return to your normal self, Hestia-sama! Away with the evils that have possessed you! Wait, I haven't learned Purify yet! My most sincere apologies, Cranel, but you're on your own for this! You'll have to withstand her most powerful attack without aid! "I…I…I've been a terrible Kami-sama! Uwaaaa! Where have I gone wrong! My beloved Child is going off and looking for trouble without even a good reason!"

Hestia used Guilt Trip! It's super Effective! Cranel has been inflicted with Shame!

"Kami-sama, that's not true!" Cranel attended to his crying goddess, face stricken with embarrassment and worry. Grand had a massive grin on her face, and I made sure to not look upon the poor sight. Ah, the tears of a cute girl. Against a harem protagonist, it's the strongest attack! My student was defeated instantly! "Y-You're the best Kami, Kami-sama! No one else can compare, I swear!"

"Oh, ho! That's a bold claim!" A bombastic voice, a grand entrance, was followed by a not-so bombastic body. Loki's smile was wide as she entered, but her eyes locked onto Hestia's Hestias, and she lost all semblance of joy and happiness. A crippling defeat so quickly?! Truly the power of the Oppai Loli Goddess is not to be trifled with! "B-but I-I'm better in m-many respects! My f-familia can attest to that! They're p-powerful, s-s-successful, and v-very…" Hestia squirmed maliciously in Cranel's arms. I saw her eyes glint beneath her bangs. Ah, poor Loki-sama. Your Familia never cuddles you, do they? Nor is your body better than hers? "Uwaaa! Mama Mia get me a barrel of aalllleeee!"

And so, my morning after surviving an attempt on my life, started with a comedy skit.

As expected of a writer of Zaimokuza's caliber, he's still shit at maintaining a theme after a decent scene ends.

…

"So, in summary, you awoke, slayed an Adolescent Dragon, and then proceeded to lead a Goliath through the 'Monster Farm' where you had been held captive in?" Alf, surprisingly, did indeed summarize my entire tale. Huh. No opening for an insult there. The elf princess can actually be efficient at doing something, who knew? Crap! She's glaring at me! Are Royal Elves capable of reading minds?! Wait, I'd be dead if that were the case. Heh. "Did it not occur to you, Hikigaya, that we could have investigated it if there wasn't a rampaging Monster Rex within it?"

"I wasn't thinking straight." I did my best to remain composed. The satisfaction of letting loose a Goliath in the Monster Farm threatened to have me laughing aloud. After a night's rest, I was fully capable of appreciating the amount of damage I did in my pique of irritation. Thousands of hours, immense amounts of influence, and ludicrous sums of money… gone. That's like destroying a corporate skyscraper without a single, innocent casualty! I'm sure my father would be proud of me. "I wouldn't have done it if I was thinking straight, Alf."

"So…" Lyon's cheek was twitching, and she was holding a mug of ale with narrowed eyes. The glare the blonde elf sent me had me straighten slightly. I couldn't exactly dodge a mug of ale without proper posture. One of my 108 skill's: Body Language Analyzation, told me that it would be a bad idea to mock or poke fun at her today. The long-eared waitress seemed very, very angry… yet completely focused at the same time. I know that you've killed an adventurer, or two, but do seriously think you can do something against an entire Familia? "Do you have any clue who might have kidnapped you?"

"Well, I awoke with my neck mangled, but it wasn't something Mend couldn't fix. I was up in less than a minute." Cranel, Viridis, and Hestia all seemed to pale at my initial analysis, so I amended my statement at the end. Loki had a gleam in her eye that worried me for a moment, but it disappeared in less than a second. The Hiryutes, Deimne, Lyon, and Alf were all unperturbed. Fairly sure all but the first three knew how combat-healing worked. "So… that narrows it down to… any decent Level 3 and above that? One was my height and the other a head taller, but they both had their bodies concealed. However, the fact that they attacked me after I left Twilight House, means that…"

"You and Cranel were truly the targets from the very start. The attack on our Familia was merely a calculated risk." Deimne spoke for the first time, elbow on one hand supporting his fist before his mouth. The Pallum, despite looking like a younger version of certain blonde Riajuu, was someone I could respect. The Braver was a tactician, leader, and Level 6 from a race that fell into ruin after the gods descended. It helped that he's also a straightforward, reasonable guy-. Wait a minute, am I falling for his charms?! "They must know of the of two you quite well, or have been watching you for a lengthy amount of time, Hikigaya-kun." Kun!? W-we're not that close! B-back off! Stop being so cute! Totsuka has no rivals! "They must have known that you'd reject Loki-sama's offer at the very start."

Any smart person would, really.

"Eh? But why would people want to fight Hat-kun?" Hiryute Tiona tilted her head slightly, before peering at me. There was simple, honest curiosity in the short-haired, amazon's eyes. Thank you, I can handle this air-head's scrutiny. The fact you didn't know my name also brought me back to reality. She pressed a finger against her lip and gave a hum. "When I went to ask questions with Nee-san, mostly everyone just had nice things to say about Hat-kun, and no one knew anything about Cranel-kun."

Aren't you being a little mean to my student there, Tomboy-chan? He's doing his best, you know~.

"It must… have something to do with Cranel-kun's… high speed of growth." Wallenstein spoke softly, fretting with the hem of her dress. The young woman seemed to be very uncomfortable speaking before everyone. "They noticed how he progressed so quickly from one floor to another."

Ah, there it is, the problem that I was waiting for. Connecting the dots, there was only one reason why Loki and her Familia would be here after they ascertained that their Familia was safe from attack and had no spies.

The answer to the why.

And, unfortunately, that 'why' was _Realis Phrase._

Someone out there picked up on Cranel's rapid growth and realized his ability, and attacked the two of us.

Hestia was plainly worried, casting glances at Cranel and then at me.

Unsurprisingly, the goddess didn't want anyone finding out about _Realis Phrase._

I supposed it was in her good fortune that I had sworn to keep it a secret myself.

"The Brat's just a bystander." I shook my head, not bothering to look at Hestia. I already had a plan in my head, and even though it was a risky one, the only person it could backfire on was myself. "From what I can tell? Someone managed to glue together my Skill after two years. The Brat killing the Minotaur just gave them concrete, irrefutable evidence. After this? They'll be out for my hide."

"Oh?" Loki leaned forward. Ha. Of course the God would pay attention the moment a Skill was involved. Looking about, the gathered Adventurers and ex-Adventurer were all intrigued as well, but at least they hid it. "And, what exactly might that skill be, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I'm sure that you've pieced it together already, Loki-sama." I met her eyes dead-on without flinching. "But I'll humor you."

I met everyone's gazes around the table once. I was glad to see that Hestia was completely composed. Oddly enough, she seemed to trust me on this matter.

"The reason why I'm being hunted down is simple. It's because of my Skill: Mentor." The tension in the room was palpable. I caught them in my bluff with ease. "It allows me to increase the growth of Basic Skills of Adventurers at my level or below, and increases the growth of my own Basic Skills when I do so."

With this 'confession' I get two, very important things.

The first was Hestia's trust, bringing me closer to Cranel.

The second was…

"Hikigaya." Loki stood up. Just as I expected. I did my best to not smile. I might have just gained Mentor from Ranking Up this morning, but that didn't mean I couldn't put it to use. "I want you in my Familia."

…a bargaining chip with one of the largest, most powerful Familias in Orario.

Whoever kidnapped me?

They're the greatest threat to me returning to my home.

There's no way in hell I'm not going to start amassing as much power as possible to crush them when I come across them again.


	5. Chapter 5

Undoubtedly, Some Montages are Required. (5.1)

…

The outside of Orario still shows signs of its former existence as a massive series of fortresses meant to hold back monsters. Though the fantasy world I was in wasn't backwards by any means, they were simply still advancing past their version of the European Dark Ages. What was it called in the west? The Renaissance? Yeah, once the gods descended, the world was able to catch a break from the constant number of monsters that stalked across the world. Writing, culture, and trade tends to flourish when there are less monsters wreaking havoc.

Still, the many destroyed fortresses were meant to last for a good amount of time, so there are plenty of ruins of stone, squat, and square fortresses amidst the flat plains that surrounded Orario. While many people viewed them as relics of a previous age, or haunted by ghosts of soldiers, I saw them for what they really were: perfect areas to train at. One man's cursed, ancient war ground is another's place to test out their supernatural powers!

Also, it was a castle! An actual, fortification meant to hold off opposing forces! No stupid, ceiling-reaching windows, or wooden walls! Solid stone masonry, torch holders, and cellars with wooden, upward-opening trapdoors! It was everything I wanted from actual, medieval fortifications! Everything that Twilight House wasn't, these ruins were. Man, I really wished that Twilight House was an actual, fortified castle. How could they make something look so intimidating from the outside and make it 'comfy' on the inside? It's a travesty!

"Oh wow, this place looks great, Hat-kun!" Hiryute Tiona's upbeat, cheerful voice interrupted my musings. That tackle would've interrupted my train of thoughts too, but without my Coat limiting my strength I was able to weather the blow without falling over. Still, the short-haired amazon was Level 5, so that meant that one of my 108 skills: Imouto Attack Negation must have come into play! Thank you, Komachi, you have saved my spine from being turned into paste. "It looks so clean! You did this all by yourself?"

"Yep." I gave a grunt, and did my usual attack to dislodge her. Once again, the Level 5 gave a whine of pain before dislodging herself from me. Huh, I wasn't getting irritated by this. I suppose that with her short-hair and cute demeanor, Hiryute Tiona reminded me quite a bit of Komachi. Though I'm most definitely not going to replace my beloved, little sister, I couldn't help but have some of my ingrained affection triggers be tripped! "I cleared it after I realized that I needed a place to train my students without being watched."

"Eh? You have more students than me, Sensei?" Cranel wandered through the large, wooden gate with wide eyes. I approved of my student's wide-eyed appreciation of the stone fortress. This here was built in an age where Adventurers didn't exist, and its shell still stands today! Mortal beings, without the aid of gods, built this while under attack by monsters and held them back! This is a testament to the tenacity, bravery, and diligence of your ancestors! Also, it's free to use! "But, I haven't seen any of them!"

"I had … nine students. Five of them died, but the other four went on to Rank Up." I laid the facts bare, watching for their reactions. While the Brat seemed shocked, my meanwhile bodyguard merely gave a hum of understanding. The difference between a veteran and a rookie, I supposed. It was odd to consider a girl Cranel's age being a veteran. Then again, all Level 5s are monsters in their own right. Now, how to make this statement suitably mysterious… "So, since you're Level two, that means I have about a fifty percent success rate for all my students."

"…that seems low, Sensei, especially since Eina-san said that you've helped a lot of beginners through the dungeon." Cranel composed himself for a moment, and he spoke after I directed him to place his bags against the wall. I began to stretch and limber up. Hiryute decided to join me. After a moment, the Amazon gave a cry as she fell flat on her face. Heh. The one-legged, balanced quadriceps stretch claims another victim! "Hiryute-san also said that you worked with a lot of people, and… well, doesn't that mean you must have had more than ten students?"

"Students are people who I stick to and make sure they grow in all their abilities, Brat." I patiently explained, making sure not to look at Hiryute as she gave a huff. Best to not chance laughing at a Level 5 Warrior. I liked having my insides unbruised, healthy, and inside my body. After a moment, the short-haired Amazon gave another grunt. Huh. I think this is the first time someone has started stretching without me forcing them to or explaining its benefits. "Anyone I choose to train has the chance to figure out my Skill. That means I need to either have an alibi behind training them, a debt or something, or I think they're trustworthy enough after speaking to them. Remember, I get something out of training other people, as well?"

"Hmmm? Then… you chose to only train me because I owed you money?" Cranel quirked his head. Oi. Why are you looking so cute? I'd be pissed if someone did that to me, you know? I thought I beat- trained the foolish, protagonist mentality out of you already? What's going on in that head of yours, brat? "Doesn't that seem… nice?" Eh. What. "You... do your best to help people while keeping yourself safe, right? Sensei?"

"D-don't be ridiculous, brat." I coughed, fixing my mask. That wasn't the case at all! And… so what if I couldn't think anything to say back!? I just didn't feel like dealing with his odd way of thinking at the moment! I turned to Hiryute. I wasn't at all pleased by the smile she had plastered on her face. Why do I feel like I'm being teased?! "H-Hirtyute, go make sure your Level 1s are on the right track, I'm going to start Cranel's lessons early."

"Okay, Hat-kun!" Hiryute gave me a wave before leaping straight over the two-story masonry. As the Amazon fell, she held down her skirt, sticking her tongue at me. Oi, I wasn't even trying to peek! Not only that, but what's this cute response to someone trying to peek? You know it's rude to lead guys on, right? "Don't have too much fun without me!"

"Hiryute-san is so cool!" Cranel gushed the moment the Level 5 was out of sight. Hey, I thought you were focused on Wallenstein? Or is this your Harem Protagonist genes kicking into effect? Is your cuteness meant to only get women to lower their guards around you? Hmmm… while it's kind of original, actually. Well, as long as you don't delve into doujinshi territory. Zaimokuza, if there's any NTR in this light novel I'm going to kill you! Hell, if there's anything that needs an 18+ rating I'm going to kill you! "Sensei, do you think we'll be able to do that once we're Level 5, too?"

"That's what we're doing this training camp to find out, Brat." I switched into my 'Mysterious Teacher-mode.' Raising a hand with a pointed index finger and cradling my elbow, I adopted a lecture position made popular by a certain, twin-tailed magus. Maybe this was cool enough for an illustration? Ah, who am I kidding, Zaimokuza is going to fill all those pages with fanservice. Pervert. Lech. Deviant! You're the reason people who like anime have a bad reputation, Zaimokuza! What was I talking about, again? "We've both Ranked up so-."

"Sensei!"

I was startled by the sudden cry from Cranel, before I realized that I made an idiotic mistake.

Ranking Up meant Updating.

"You said that you were going to rest at the inn over the weekend!" Cranel took several steps towards me and placed his hands on his hips. Huh, it's Hestia's 'Admonish' mode. When did you learn such an advanced technique, Cranel? Oh, huh, you're even poking my chest. Wait, isn't that something a love interest would do when the protagonist does something stupid? D-don't get m-me wrong, i-it's not like I'm w-worried how you feel about me, Brat! "Why are you going out without the Loki Familia looking after you? What if you get kidnapped again, Sensei?"

"Ah, that." I scratched at my mask. My cover story for my lack of a god was that I met with them outside of Orario and kept in touch with them with a set of enchanted notebooks. When I needed to update, I'd simply schedule a meeting, and we'd meet on the boundary of Orario. Everyone else came up with the reason that my god didn't want to be used as a hostage and stayed in one of the nearby villages. Of course, it was a lie. I Updated my own stats courtesy of the instructions that were always in the corner of my vision. Seems Cranel is just worried about me. "Sorry about that."

"Don't say sorry! Promise to not do it again!" Jeez, where did all this confidence come from, Brat? From his furrowed brow and frowning lips, I could tell that Cranel was truly angry with me. I… I supposed that I did scare him a bit by disappearing. Not only that, but I can't ignore the fact he went and fought a Tamed Minotaur, risking his life, just for the chance to rescue me. Bell Cranel really did see me as his Sensei… which I honestly didn't know what to make of. "Sensei, you said so yourself that whoever's coming after you is strong, and you're doing all of this so that the Loki Familia would protect you… don't throw away your own work by being so irresponsible, okay?"

"…Seriously, a brat levels up and he thinks he can order me around?" I grumbled and Cranel wilted. Scoffing, I just gave the white-haired kid's hair a tussle. Dammit, so this was what a Hero is, huh? They always know the right things to say to convince people to do what's right. I mean, I wasn't really giving anything up. I didn't have a god, so I wasn't actually losing anything by agreeing… but the fact Cranel cared enough to ask it from me… well, it struck home that I was this orphaned kid's only reasonable adult influence and he'd risk his life to save me. It's terrifying… and a little touching. "Alright, Brat, you've got a deal. I'll have one of Loki's Familia escort me outside of Orario next time."

"…" Cranel took a moment to comprehend my words, but the moment he did, a grin split his features. The things I do for this Brat. Augh, I'm going to have to fake traveling to keep up this charade. I took my hand off his hair, motioned for him to follow, and he took to my side. The goofy grin was still on his face. "Thanks, Sensei!"

Jeez, it's not that big of a deal.

…

Undoubtedly, Some Montages are Required. (5.2)

…

The deal that I struck with Loki was simple: monthly training of five chosen members of her Familia, for a week, in exchange for secrecy and protection. Initially, I asked for only one member, but Loki knew how to play her cards. The goddess knew I needed her protection, so despite the fact her Familia members wouldn't let her blackmail me, she still haggled me up to five members.

Still, it wasn't in her complete favor, mostly due to the fact that once I realized I would have to be training a group of her Familia no matter what I did, I went on the offensive. Every adventurer I was training had to give me half of their Crystals and Drops from the Dungeon. Fifty percent of 5 Level 1 or 2's earnings in Monster Crystals and drops meant… at least five hundred thousand Valis a day in my system.

The average earnings of a Level 1 and 2 isn't that much, so I fooled Loki in that regard. The goddess probably assumed that I would have them go about the Dungeon alone and pick up their crystals at the end of the day. Not a chance! I fully intended to abuse the hell out of Mend and Nourish on all the people Loki assigned to me. They're going to be killing monsters for eight hours straight, seven days a week, and making me money.

Cranel very nearly ruined my little scheme, but I stepped on his foot just as he was about to blurt out my secret plan. It had been a very close call. Also, I had to heal and apologize to Cranel afterward, but it was a necessary sacrifice for all the Valis I intended to gain.

However, of course, I first needed to prove that my Mentor skill worked as advertised. With everything I was asking for, the goddess needed proof that I really could raise the stats of her Adventurers.

That meant training outside the Dungeon, where the average Adventurer's rate of growth dwindled to nothing.

As I had suspected, even despite her instant appeal for me to join her Familia, Loki suspected I was lying from the very beginning, and wanted irrefutable proof of the truth in my words. Unfortunately for her, Loki was simply investigating the part of the lie that I could prove was completely true.

…

Riine Oswald charges, her dull axe held high. At her side is Joanne Baade, bringing two unsharpened knives forward. I make a short leap towards both of them. My foot finds purchase in Oswald's stomach as my dulled sword catches Baade between the shoulder blades. The bespectacled human holds still for a moment before being propelled into the fortress's wall by the force of my leg. The woman of the Cat Tribe loses balance, falling on her unsharpened blades and skidding on the fortress's cobble floor.

Some Adventurers would say that Monsters are needed to have higher Basic Skills, but then that simple statement meets a simple rebuttal: many Level 3s outside Orario are just as powerful as the Level 3s in the city. If Monsters had to be involved, then how did Level 3s outside Orario become kings and queens over entire cities? Monsters, in the end, are just pieces of the puzzle.

Liss Wifra, Teri Arior, and Ilmin Glim charge forward after seeing their Familia members go down. Again, I charge forward, but I focused on Glim. The red-haired Dwarven girl was short, slight, and packed a mean punch with her club. Her eyes widened at my approach, and she swung her club. Wifra and Arior, both of the Dog Tribe, turned on their heels to support her, doubling back towards me. I ducked beneath the Dwarf's swing and rammed the pommel of my sword at her metal helm. The dwarf crumpled. I snatched her maul from the air.

Adversity is the way an Adventurer rises in power. Whether that challenge is in the form of an unlucky soldier, some brigand in the forests, a monster, or some other feat doesn't matter. If an Adventurer defeats, kills, destroys, or surmounts anything that challenged them before… they get more power. It could be as simple as doing thousands of pushups or as complex as destroying a castle filled with regular soldiers.

Wifra and Arior were both only a step away. They had their gauntleted fists raised. Both had learned earlier in the week that their greatswords and pikes were of no use to them. I swung the mace at the stone floor of the courtyard. The crescent swing destroyed the rock and sent pebbles at them. They brought their arms up to shield their eyes. I took the opening by launching myself between them. Before they could turn, I was already behind the two of them. A quick stab toward both their necks and they were 'dead.'

For the Loki Familia and Bell Cranel, their challenge for this entire week is to defeat me.

Cranel came without a war cry or a roar, unlike the Loki Familia members. I met his strike with my own, and made a move to disarm him. Quickly, he stepped back and presented his other blade to discourage me from charging forward. My white-haired student kept his eyes on my legs, making sure to ready himself for a charge.

They haven't won in the first four matches of this first day…

I drew a dull knife from my lapel, knocked his head back with a throw, and hit him with a hip-to-shoulder 'cut' with my dull blade. He was launched upward, fell flat on his back, and made to get up again. I stopped that with a 'killing' blow, a light nick to his throat.

…and they won't win this final match, as well.

"Hat-kun wins again!" Hiryute Tiona cried from atop the wall above the gate. The short-haired amazon clapped enthusiastically, giving a few cheers. I made my way towards Oswald, chanting Mend as I went, and swiftly healed her up. The bespectacled girl gave me a nod before moving to help out Glim, who was struggling with her helmet. Cranel was already up, moving to help Wifra and Arior up. Go forth, harem protagonist, trigger your flags. Do your duty. "But Loki Familia and Cranel-kun lasted a whole ten minutes! Hooray!"

"I'm faster than you, nya." Baade of the Cat Tribe had the same vocal quirk as the entirety of her race. The rogue took my hand as I helped her up. Her ears twitched with annoyance. Augh, Otaku bait. The strongest Level 2 present and I can't take her seriously because of a stupid vocal quirk meant to entice middle-aged men that like maid shops. They'll all sound horrible in the anime adaptation, Zaimokuza, mark my words! "But you always manage to send me flying, nya. How, nya?"

"Inexperience." Bluntly, I answered her question, before kneeling and healing her leg. Ignoring the fact that Baade was wearing shorts and slippers, I quickly healed up the gashes on her limb. In fact, I had to ignore all the Loki Familia members whenever I healed them. Megane Braids, Tomboy Neko, Armored Loli, and Dog-eared Monks were the basic, cutesy characters Loki sent my way. Loki is a pervert, just as I had expected. "You commit yourself to a charge, going at full speed, and so you can't change your course. Good against monsters, but not against people."

"Eh, Baade-chaaannnn, you need to reeessttt!" Hiryute grasped Baade by her neck. As is the case with all cats and cat people, the Cat Tribe tomboy immediately went limp in the amazon's firm grasp. The action was pretty much the perfect mimicry of a cat picking up her kitten by their nape. Usually, I'm sure, a being of the Cat Tribe wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to them, but Baade is level 2 while Hiryute is Level 5. Not much you can do, Baade. Perhaps you should look into reincarnating into a species that isn't built off of fetishes? Anyway, all five of the Level 2s had their Updates lined up across the week, so Loki could compare and contrast each one's growth. Loki isn't an idiot, by any stretch of the imagination. "No more playing with Hat-kun until Loki-sama checks your progress!"

"…" I watched the Amazon drag the Cat Girl away. Of course, Baade did not reply, her nerves were effectively telling her that she's perfectly safe and should allow herself to be carried. Idly, I shuddered at the terrible, terrible doujinshi that will be made about people of the Cat Tribe in this world. Baade-san, I will pray for your people. When I return home, I shall end Zaimokuza's life with your people in mind. I turned to the other four Loki Familia members, most of them stood shakily. Huh. I didn't go that hard on them, did I? I'm still not used to the fact I'm Level 2, after all. "…Anyone need healing?"

"They're all fine, Sensei." Cranel, you're already speaking as the leader of four girls? You work quickly! Turning to my student, he sheepishly pointed at his forehead. Already, it was turning reddish and a mound was forming. Quickly, I chanted off a mend and healed him. Hestia said she was taking a day off from her job and visiting to see the effects of my Mentor skill along with Loki. Otherwise, I'd have just left it as a reminder not to focus on someone's legs like an idiot. Now, I'll have to say that particular lesson aloud. "Thanks, Sensei!"

"Keep your eyes on your entire enemy, Brat. You did well keeping up, but focusing on the legs can get you killed." I grunted before turning to the other four. As with the end of each of the last matches, they were ready to listen to my evaluation. I activate my Lecture Mode and began to sift through my memories of the battle. Easy, considering the fact I was still analyzing it somewhere in my head. "Wifra, Arior, the two of you have the same problem as Baade. You rush in too quickly, not allowing you to respond when the enemy does something unexpected. Glim, Oswald, both of you rely too much on your weapons and strength. You both need to react and attack faster."

"Hikigaya-renshi, might I voice a question?" Glim had a surprisingly rough voice despite her delicate features. Also, I never thought that I'd be referred to as 'Polished teacher' in my entire life. I supposed that there was some appeal in the respectful, conservative warrior character. I gave her a nod in response. "How are you so skilled in combating us? Loki-dono has trained us all as children, gave us the best tutors to suit our fighting styles, and yet you defeated us all handily. Are we unfit in some manner?"

I was about to answer, when a screech resounded across the air, and the setting sun was obscured by a large shadow.

"By the gods, that's the most immense bird I've ever seen!"

Augh, she takes this long to show up, and decides to do something like this?

"Is it a monster?"

Scare a bunch of Level 2s?

"It's diving towards us!"

I supposed that she probably already heard about my kidnapping.

"Wifra, Arior, get back! It could very well pick either of you up with its talons!"

The fact that I contacted her with instructions rather than an explanation also didn't help.

"Sensei, the monster's heading straight for you!"

Just before said monster made contact with me, there was a flash of light, and a small form landed at my back and before Cranel and Loki's Adventurers.

"To answer your question, dwarf." The girl's voice as brusque and rough as I remembered. Turning around, I found her levelling a gloved finger at Cranel and the others, her features hidden behind a mask. The coat-clad Pallum didn't so much as flinch as I leveled a glare at her. "Yes, you are indeed unfit." She crossed her leather-sleeved arms. "Otherwise, Sensei wouldn't have asked for my help in training the lot of you."

Liliruca Arde, the first of my four successful students, was definitely very irritated with me.

…

Interlude: The Student (Part 2)

…

Fast.

I couldn't keep up.

Once again, I fell to a simple punch to the face.

"Two days and you still can't land a hit on me." Arde-senpai's voice was grating. There was always an angry note at the end of her words. A part of me wondered why. The rest focused on picking myself back up. The Minotaur… hadn't been as difficult as this. "What exactly does Sensei see in you?"

"...Again." I got up and leveled the balanced, dull knife in my left hand towards Arde-Senpai. She was two heads shorter than me, looked like a little girl, but was fast and strong like Sensei. Unlike Sensei, however, she was ruthless, unkind, and didn't hold back. She held the techniques Sensei taught her above us. When she just crossed her arms, I knew that I had to force her to fight me. "Please, Arde-senpai."

"Tch, I told you not to call me that." That got Arde-senpai to move, despite her wanting me to stop. Though the auburn-haired Pallum tried her best to be harsh, she still had some kindness hidden away. Again, like Sensei, except that kindness was… scarce. If Sensei could just roll his eyes at an insult from someone he didn't know, Arde-senpai would get even. Calling her Senpai annoyed her, so I was in for another fight, despite not being able to lift my right arm. "It's your funeral."

Again, she moved.

Like Sensei, she made little hops instead of charging straight towards her enemy. They controlled their speed. Arde-senpai had the 'basic' movements mastered. She could go in any direction with only a single foot on the ground, and touching her with a heavy weapon is impossible.

Sensei could use it to leave people's sight for a split second, weaving like a serpent in a straight line, dodging even their moving eyes. That's why I focused on his legs. I had hoped it would work on Arde-senpai, but that wasn't the case.

Arde-senpai was only using armored gloves, her reach was shorter than mine, and I was sure that I was stronger than her. I was quick, Sensei said so himself, and I was becoming decent in his movement style. The Pallum simply had other tricks up her sleeves.

I predicted her correctly, my dull blade intercepting her charge from my left, but after a flash of light she disappeared.

Another flash, and she was behind me, knocking me down with a blow to the back of my head, sending me sprawling on the cobble floor. A knee pressed on the small of my back, stopping me from getting up entirely. Then, as Sensei did, she pressed on my neck to tell me that I was 'dead.'

"Have you even figured out what I'm doing?" Arde-senpai asked, still pressing on the small of my back. There was… exasperation in her voice instead of anger. I relaxed. Now, just like Sensei, I was sure that I could talk to her instead of just being ignored. "You keep asking to do this again, but you keep failing every time."

"I'm not very bright, Arde-senpai." The pressure on my back increased, but the moment I gave a groan Arde-senpai stopped. The two of them are so alike. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to explain it to me just like Sensei does." I tried to give her a smile, which always seemed to work on Sensei, but it was a bit difficult to turn my neck. Still, I heard a snort from the Pallum. I was glad that it worked. "I promise to not forget. Ask Sensei, he'll vouch for me."

"I'm not your Senpai." Arde-senpai corrected, just as Sensei did when we first met. They even huffed in the same way. The only thing missing was the 'Brat.' The Pallum removed her knee from my back, and her hand appeared at the side of my face, she practically dragged me to my feet, but I didn't complain. They didn't coddle me. I liked that. "And, I doubt Sensei would take in someone as talentless as you if you didn't have something to make up for it." She crossed her arms with a huff. "A Tamed Minotaur, eh? I didn't level up until I passed Under Resort, you know?"

"It was a very well-trained Minotaur! It knew how to fight with a sword!" I argued. Arde-senpai just rolled her eyes and scoffed. They were just as frustrating as one another! I crossed my arms as well and glared at her. Sensei stared at me after that, but the Pallum only gave me a blank stare that reminded me of my Kami-sama when I said something odd. I felt my cheeks heating in embarrassment. "W-why are you looking at me like that, Arde-senpai?"

"I see now, Sensei was just distracted by your appeal." Arde-senpai shook her head, kneading the bridge of her nose. Wait. Appeal? Wasn't that a girl thing? Why would Sensei be distracted by my appeal-? Oh no. No. I like girls! Even if he is really dependable-. NO I LIKE AIZ WALLENSTEIN! "Oi, where the hell did you go with that statement?" The Pallum shook her head. Idly, she ran a hand through a lock of hair that escaped her hat. "I'm just saying that Sensei can't help but teach people who need the help. Also, I'm not your Senpai."

"Oh, that makes sense." I was relieved. Sensei wasn't like that, right? Well, there's nothing wrong if he was! B-But I'm sure that Sensei likes Ryu-san and Riveria-san! I saw him looking at Tione-san before looking away! He stares at girls more than he does at me! Wait, why did I phrase it like that? This is a dangerous line of thought, I need to talk about something else! Anything! "Is that how you met him then, Arde-senpai?"

"…no, I met him outside the dungeon, actually." Arde-senpai's voice grew mysterious. There was a definite sense of nostalgia in her tone, but there was something… vicious… no… validating mixed into it. I had the feeling that she was smiling like Sensei when he did something that a lot of people wouldn't like. Maybe I should tell Ryu-san about this? We're friends, after all. "Heh, he helped me out of an… irritating situation."

"The last time he called something irritating he led a Goliath through it." I groaned, as good as Sensei is at teaching… he really doesn't think about what he's doing. Even though he says he doesn't like others paying attention to him, when he tries to be cryptic and vague he just makes people more interested! I don't think I can tell him, though. Sensei is very sensitive about the way he acts. He might cry. "Hmmm… how about I tell you about what Sensei did and why we're doing this, and you tell me how you met Sensei, Arde-senpai?"

"Hmph, I guess that you actually do have a brain in that skull of yours, eh?" There's the insult… and if Arde-senpai keeps acting like Sensei then… "Well, I guess I can play along to your little ploy, kid."

Hooray, I've finished the insult phase!

Now, I get to learn something!

…why are all strong adventurers so weird?

…

Arde-senpai wrote down everything I told her. My Pallum upperclassman made sure to confirm things like drops, number of monster crystals, and how damaged Sensei's clothes were. She readily explained to me that she's able to piece information together after studying it. Unlike Sensei, who she said can analyze and act on a situation in a heartbeat, she'll have to compare what I gave her to her own notes.

Still, she was able to get to several conclusions very quickly.

"Sensei's clothes had been clean, but he'd been drenched in blood. That meant he was damaged enough to go to one of his stashes for a weapon and extra clothes. The fight was definitely a lot more difficult than he let on."

Arde-senpai recited it aloud, making it clear to me why she didn't think I was Sensei's student.

"That information coupled with the fact he fought an Adolescent Dragon means… that it caught him in its Flame Attack several times. Far from how the battle he described to you went, unless he was actually nude when he awoke in the Monster Farm."

I hadn't seen anything she described. I saw him that night and I'd simply been relieved to see him back. When I saw him the next day, it hadn't crossed my mind that he would lie about the troubles he went through.

"From the sum of the monster crystals he brought back, he probably just killed a few goblins. He might even have just dragged one of his holdouts. It's just a ploy to make you all worry less about him."

Sensei always told me that I needed to practice my ability to analyze situations and I hadn't. Now, even though he nearly died, he was teaching the Loki Familia because people noticed how strong I had become. If I hadn't killed those Killer Ants two weeks ago, gone straight to the Middle Floors looking for him when he disappeared, or if I'd waited for help before killing the minotaur… Sensei could be resting.

"Hey, kid… are you crying?"

Sensei was doing all this because of me. If I'd been smarter… actually listened to him… he wouldn't have to help me so much. If I'd done what I had promised to do-.

"Don't ignore me, kid!"

Immense pressure formed on my cheek and my vision suddenly went black.

…

"Good news, Arde." I woke up to Sensei's dull, dreary voice. Opening my eyes, I was confused as I saw him without both his coat and hat. The mask looked out of place with his vest and white shirt. He looked more like a member of the Guild than an Adventurer. "You didn't kill the brat."

"I thought he'd be tougher than that, Sensei!" Arde-senpai actually sounded worried. Turning my gaze to her, I found her to be quite pretty without her mask on. I wondered why she hid her face. "Besides, you slapped me when was I crying, I thought that's what you're supposed to do!"

"I slapped you because you were hysterical." Sensei gave a grunt. The same grunt he did when he left me to learn my lesson by myself. I guess that since he didn't address me, Arde-senpai was the one learning something. As he moved away, he gave her the lesson he wanted her to learn. "And, I made sure to control my strength. Keep training him, this time no using your Spell. You're getting sloppy with both your blade and footwork. Rectify that."

"Hai, Sensei." That sigh, I'm sure that I've said many times myself. As I wobbled to my feet, Arde-senpai pulled up her mask and held out a hand to help me out. Without hesitation, she apologized. "Sorry about that, kid. You panicked me a bit when you started crying." My Pallum upperclassman almost tilted her head, but stopped midway and cleared her throat. "Did I jog a bad memory or two? The Gods know that all adventurers have more than their fair share, especially in this shitty town."

"It's… It's… my fault." It was painful to admit. To the point that I didn't want to. However, I wouldn't be a man if I couldn't acknowledge my own mistakes. "Sensei's doing all this because I wasn't smart enough to figure out everything that you had." I shook my head. I wondered how Arde-senpai would react. She seemed to be much closer to him than me. I couldn't face her. "If I had been smart enough to see through everything like you did, he wouldn't have as many problems as he did now."

"What the hell, kid?" Arde-senpai grabbed my jaw and straightened my face until my eyes were locked with hers. "If Sensei couldn't outsmart the bastards that did this to him, what makes you think you could've?!"

My upperclassman pushed me back, drew her knife, and I found myself taking my own with my eyes just locked onto her.

"If someone's bigger than you, smarter than you, and planned for you… then you've lost completely!" Someway, somehow, I could tell Arde was speaking from experience. There was too much… passion in her voice for what she was saying to be just plain words. "There's no way for you to win in that sort of battle!"

Right now, I was truly facing Liliruca Arde, the first student of my Sensei.

"You always need to be stronger, faster, and smarter! And if you can't do that, then you drag them down until you can beat them where you stand!" Arde pressed on me, bringing her knife to bear, I overpowered her only to find her fist bury itself into my gut. "No Adventurer is weak! There are no excuses to the chosen of the Gods! We are all strong in our own way!"

I held firm despite the pain in my stomach. I held her knife with my own and lashed out with my own fist. Arde evaded it with ease, but there was no flash of light. No magic. Just superior speed and skill. She was better than me.

"You just have to find the right way to use what you have… and never lose hope in the face of your opponents." Arde crouched and launched herself forward. A kick I couldn't even react to landed on my stomach, and I was sent flying. "If you're not smarter, then be cunning. If you're not stronger, be faster or tire them out. If they have allies, get better ones or pick them apart piece by piece."

I twisted backward and caught myself on the cobblestone. The fingers of my right hand tore as I clawed at the stone. However, I landed upright, meeting her knife before she can end the bout.

"Sensei found me when I was being taken advantage of, when I had no one to turn to, and had nowhere to go." Arde seized my wrist and wrenched my knife from my hands, then with a sweep of her leg she brought me down. Two knives buried themselves in the grooves between the stones beside my neck. "But he didn't save me! He taught me all of that so that I could save myself!"

I lost.

"Get over yourself, kid. Sensei's problems are out of your league." Arde got up from my chest, prying the knives from between the stones. When I met her gaze, it made my heart speed up. However, it wasn't the same way that Aiz Wallenstein did. No. "Focus on being able to wipe your ass before you start crying about not being good enough to handle someone else's."

There was a fire in my chest, that I couldn't describe.

However... I knew one thing as I stood up and met Arde's gaze.

"Give me back my knife."

A scoff and a throw.

"You think making a face like that will let you win? Maybe in another life, kid."

I caught it.

I never wanted to lose to her ever again.

…

Undoubtedly, Some Montages are Required. (5.3)

…

Though I was a good hand at magic and combat, mostly out of necessity, I was far from someone who could repair an entire fort. However, scouring the depths of ruins is a second instinct for anyone who has played a video game. Unfortunately, there was no treasure in the heart of the fortress, but a single tower survived whatever destroyed the rest of the fort.

It was easy to figure out that it was the place where the commander stayed. There was a porch that overlooked the rest of the courtyard and the walls. Most of the furniture and everything else were either destroyed or ripped apart.

Understandably, upon finding a fully-intact Fortress Commander Tower, I made it my secret base. There's no point in lying about that. It might not be a smart move, but I liked castles and there was just one that no one had a claim to? No rules against taking it? There's absolutely no way I could live with myself if I didn't make it mine.

Still, I used to just have a few weapons, clothes, and food. A place where I could hide if Orario blew up like the powder keg it was. Or if I pissed off some meathead that was stronger than I am. Both had an equally likely chance of happening. Too many Familias were competing with one another, and pissing people off is easy and as fun as hell.

Still, after I started taking in Students, the place started to have 'style,' gain 'furniture,' and become 'organized.' Arde stayed in it the most, given the fact the rest of the Soma Familia are a bunch of drug-addicts, so she bought a few cots. The rest chipped in for bookshelves, Mage Lights, and a table set.

Everyone being around was rare, but they basically had free reign over the place. The jerks didn't ask permission. Still, I didn't turn aside things people gave me for free. That's against my ethical code. Wait, doesn't that mean I lack ethics? Eh, equal exchange is stupid anyway. I like free things.

"So, what's so special about the kid, Sensei?" Arde laid back on one of the room's cots, juggling a dozen knives. Each one gently caressed the ceiling before falling back to the ground. The Level 2 Pallum's Dexterity allowed her to do it with ease. I wasn't even able to talk since I did the same. Still, with the bonus of _Mentor_ I was sure I'd have to look into buying more after I Updated myself later. The growth bonus of Mentor from six students is nothing short of ludicrous. I was keeping up with Cranel's bullshit protagonist power even though he was beating the Loki Familia Members with ease. I'm sure that we'd both catch up with Arde later. "Why go so far for someone you just met a month ago?"

"Didn't I face down two Level 2s and three Level 1s after knowing you for five minutes, Arde?" I tried to deflect the question, but at Arde's snort I knew she wasn't going to let the matter go. I shut my book and thought about what I knew about Liliruca Arde. Yep. She's going to get herself hurt by doing something stupid no matter what I do. Might as well make it not my fault. "Brat's Skill is a game changer. History-making. He's going to be unstoppable when the time comes."

"And, you're sworn not to divulge the real nature of his skill, aren't you, Sensei?" I grunted an affirmative and Arde just gave a sigh of frustration. The Pallum stopped her exercise and stood up from her cot, working the kinks out of her back. There was definitely some frustration in her voice, but she knew that I took keeping my word seriously. It's probably one of the only reasons we got along. "So, is his God looking to take in new adventurers? I already own myself in the Soma Familia, so I'm free to go to a Familia that isn't filled with money-hungry addicts. I could do without all the begging and threats."

"Those are just idiots and morons, Arde." I turned back to my book as Arde took the seat by her side. The auburn-haired Pallum produced the notebook and pen I bought her a while back before going over it. Never thought that critical thinking and analysis problems would help out in this world, but when most of the population can only read and write, a little bit of critical thinking goes a long way. I train all my students in the mystical art of deductive reasoning and analysis. If there are dead bodies everywhere, screams echoing from down the hallway, and the scent of blood is in the air… that means you should leave the area. Amazing. "Besides, I thought you were staying in Soma since you wanted to exact your vengeance by throwing the largest Soma's Nectar down the sewers every month?"

"It got boring after the third time. They just started picking fights with the one who got Second Place instead of me." Arde shrugged. Then, the auburn-haired Pallum pointed at a part in her notebook. Huh, so Bugbears grew teeth and spat poison when they weren't killed fast enough? That's certainly terrible for one of the fastest, flying enemies in the Deep Floors. Between her and my other four students, I was getting a clear picture of the Deep Floors. Heh, go forth, my minions. Risk your lives so I have no need to! "Soma seemed happy whenever I did it too, that creepy old bastard keeps offering to Update me whenever I come by now."

"Well it was a half-assed plan, so you only got a half-assed result." I pointed out, turning back to my book. Carefully turning a page, I made sure to make it clear that I was right and she was wrong. As what every teacher must do. Before all that, however, I wrote down 'kill quickly' and 'potential use against opposing adventurers' below her newest bestiary entry. I actually had to meet the minimum requirements of my Teacher Class before initiating my most powerful attacks! "The best thing you could've done was give it to them all equally the first few times… then start favoring one group over the other. That would've started a civil war that would've culled most of the idiots… or made you the Leader of the entire Familia."

"That sounds like too much effort." Arde pointed out. "Too much effort for a bunch of idiotic addicts, anyway."

"...Good point." I agreed after a moment of thought. Yep. No number of loyal Soma Familia members is worth that much trouble. Not only that, but it would be better if I started forming Bell's Adventurer Party sooner rather than later. Cranel, myself, and my students would probably blow out any 'bad guy' that Zaimokuza had planned before I got into the picture. Altogether, we're far too strong for all the bosses on the first three discs. "I'll talk to Hestia about taking you in. She owes me a lot for 'revealing' my Skill for the sake of her Familia."

"Thanks, Sensei."

There wasn't much to talk about after that, we simply fell into our regular routine. Arde going over her most recent findings, and me studying magic theory.

Arde, of course, tried to stay awake as long as I did, and I had to carry her to her cot after her head started lolling to and fro. Each one of my students all tried to do the same, and I always had to see them asleep before going back to work through the night.

I mean, they all knew they can't keep up, why they'd all want to stay awake was beyond me.

…

"Hat-kun, Hat-kun, Hat-kun!" I felt a weight settle on my shoulders and a pair of legs fall against my chest. The sudden force nearly had me fall straight into the pot of food I was stirring for breakfast. However, my Imouto Handler Skill auto-activated, and I quickly caught my balance with the heels of my feet. I was soon presented with a piece of stir-fried vegetable. "Taste my ultimate dish!"

"How is it different from your ultimate dish from yesterday?" Eh, Arde, where did this hostility come from? Please, show some courtesy to the Level 5 that can crush my neck! I don't want to die. Maybe, just focus on cooking your part of the breakfast, please? "You even used the same vegetables."

"I made it with more seasonings and spices, of course!" Hiryute proved to be exceptionally skilled in evading Arde's biting comments. Wait, was the Amazon just capable of ignoring any bad comment aimed at her?! What a useful skill to have! That skill alone negates every attack I could possibly mount against her in my current level! My passenger waved the piece of potato before me.. "Try it, Hat-kun~"

"…Only if you get off my shoulders." I went for the compromise that didn't end with my head popping like a watermelon because of an errant insult. Death by thighs might be somebody's fetish, but it isn't mine. Truly, the fact that I have to acknowledge that fact sickens me, but at least it wasn't a warship. Hiryute gave a cry of success and simply flipped off my back. I took the proffered piece of food. Huh. "It's good. Better than yesterday."

"Yay!" Hiryute gave a little pump of her arms, nearly making me forget she was capable of crushing boulders in a single hand. The Amazon ran off towards her cooking station. She gave a backwards wave as she sprinted away. The apron she wore flew to the winds, rendering her to her normal Amazon clothes. I turned my gaze back to the pot. "C'mon, everyone, time to eat! Hat-kun's approved of my special meal!"

"You'd think a Level 5 would control herself better." Arde huffed, shaking her head, before turning to me. "Sensei, couldn't you have gotten a more normal guard?"

"Nope! My lovely Tiona-chan was the only one available for the entire week!" I was interrupted before I could answer. A ladle blurred into the pot and scooped choice pieces and vegetables before I was able to stop it. Loki giggled as she rapidly stepped away. Damn you, it isn't ready yet! Don't you dare complain if it doesn't taste good! I'm proud of the food I make, dammit! "Ooh! Adventurer food! I bet my Familia eats this all the time on their expeditions! I'm sure that by eating this I'll understand my cute Familia better!"

"Loki." I addressed the goddess after putting out the fire. A few minutes of simmering and stirring were left before I could serve it. I had to learn to cook before I managed to get a room in the _Hostess of Fertility._ I lived on stew and bread for about six months. I mastered the art of cooking stew. "I thought you and Loga went back to Twilight House."

"Eh, you want to get rid of me, Hikigaya-kun? I'm hurt!" Loki gave a fake sob as she dug into the meat. No insult came, and she had to stop eating for a moment, so I assumed the goddess liked it. Not even going to give me an inch of a compliment, eh? You sure don't like it when you don't get your way, Loki-sama. Be careful, someone might mistake you for a spoiled brat if you keep acting like that… oh, wait, you already are. "After I saw the 100 point increase for all my precious Familia, of course, I had to stick around and see their final day of training!"

"You mean try it yourself and figure out if Sensei's still lying about his skill." Arde came to my defense quickly, leveling a glare at the goddess without hesitation. Well, my student, if you want to take care of this annoyance for me I won't be complaining. "Hmph, you do realize that Sensei's just doing the bare minimum for your Familia, right? They're not actually his students. You won't be getting the absolute, best training methods we have." My Pallum student sneered. "I thought Gods were supposed to be smart."

"Hah? What'd you say to my Kami-sama, little brat?" Bete Loga made his presence known with a growl. Oh boy, Arde and him are going to get along famously. Their gazes locked and I felt a chill go down my spine. My Pallum student met his glare and he cracked his knuckles dangerously. What was this, some 70s Seinen manga? Where are your metal bats, medical masks, and pompadours? "Would you mind repeating it? I think I misheard you."

"I said-."

"Arde, stop." I cut her off, and her jaw snapped tight. My eyes met hers and she took a deep breath before turning back to her pot. Bete Loga, however, seemed rankled at being so suddenly dismissed. I turned to the damnable woman, who had a smirk on her face. Smile all you want, bitch. I saw your face when Arde snapped at you. You hadn't expected that at all, did you? "Loki, keep your mutt leashed. We can have a civilized conversation once you have."

"You smug little bastard-."

"Bete-kun, go see if Tiona-chan needs help. I don't think I'll be needing your help for now." Loki surprisingly complied. She leaned on a wooden box, as the silver-haired Wolf Tribe member stalked away biting his tongue. "So, Hikigaya-kun, you're not training my students in the ultra-special classes you gave to your mini-me over there? My, my, I'm a bit hurt, Hikigaya-kun."

"The deal was I raise their Basic Skills, not teach them how to fight." I answered smoothly, taking a step back and looking over the Goddess. Unlike the last time we met, there was a rather shocking difference to her that I hadn't noticed last night. The Trickster Goddess' abdomen was covered in white bandages. Something must've taken a chunk out of her. "Huh, what did you piss off?"

"I was going to ask you that." Loki chuckled darkly, she scowled as she leaned against the decrepit fortress's walls. It must've taken one hell of a monster to injure a god to that extent. Even when healed, deeper wounds ached incessantly, requiring tight bindings. Loki was a lot more fearsome that I realized, if she was still standing after a wound like that with a normal, human body. She produced a piece of paper and threw it my way. I caught it. "You recognize that thing?"

I prided myself in knowing about just about every monster that was discovered in the dungeon, but the one on the paper she gave me… plant-type… body stronger than steel… capable of impaling Level 3s… capable of rapid growth and regeneration… weak only against magic… it was one of the most dangerous monsters I'd ever laid eyes upon. It was something that I would study the hell out of, if only to stay clear from it.

"No, I don't."

Yet, I didn't. That alone set alarm bells in my head.

"I heard you kept a little bestiary in that head of yours, and your students report to you, I hoped you knew." Loki gave a scowl. Something that looked out of place given her usual smile. I had the distinct feeling that the goddess was very, very pissed off. "Someone attacked Orario last week. Dozens of those monsters just sprouted from the ground all over the city."

I met Arde's gaze, sharing the paper with her, but she offered no information to it. All we could do was look at the grimacing, trickster god.

"No one has a clue who did it, how they did it, or why." The scowl deepened, Loki leaned back. "So, I'm going to need to ask for your help, Hikigaya." She crossed her arms, leveling her gaze. "I want in on your eyes and ears in the city. Name your price."

Of course, my price was for me, my students, and Cranel to not get involved in it.

I knew a sidequest when I saw it.

…

Undoubtedly, Some Montages are Required. (5.4)

…

Five opponents. Two hand-to-hand combatants. Two warriors, axe and mace, one wears armor. Single rogue, very quick. Available weapons? Six knives and one short sword. All still holstered? Armor? Tailored, combat formal wear. No coat. Irrelevant given first blood requirement of match.

"Liss, Teri! Keep him from charging us!"

"Yes/You got it!"

Two charging. Hand-to-hand specialists. Style suited for quick takedowns. Strong, but easily avoidable. Making up for shortcomings with increased teamwork. Most coordinated pair. Very low amount of input needed from leader. Only one word needed for communication. Need to separate, remove ability to communicate, or knock out one of the pair. First is possible. Second unacceptable for spar. Attempt to do third option.

"Low!"

"High!"

First uses leg sweep and second charges with intention to grab from midair. Controlled fall to evade both. Use arms to gain stability. Lash out with each leg. Focus force on heel. Attacks are blocked. Reflexes are faster than expected. Hand-to-Hand opponents still sent flying. Pursue? No. Rogue coming.

"They're still in the fight! Joanne, go now! Ilmin with me!"

"Yes!"

"Affirmative!"

Rogue is very quick, but incapable of changing direction. Warriors cut off evasion opportunities. Rogue has straight line of attack. Cannot contest in knife-fight without using magic. Magic unavailable for current fight. Self-imposed limitation. Increased chance of Agility and Dexterity. Also withholds information from Loki Familia. Worth the trouble.

"Stay alert, Ilmin!"

"I am prepared!"

Easiest avenues of escape blocked by Warriors. Warriors are primarily defensive, capable of reacting quickly to any entity entering their range. Cannot engage without proper, stable stance. Rogue cannot be stopped easily. Evasion towards safe location still required. Straighten body upon arms. Bend elbows. Push off ground. Upward launch into air. Tuck in knees to maneuver into standing position.

"Everyone, throw weapons now!"

Both first attacks were feints. Meant to force me into air. At least ten projectiles incoming. Assumed incapable of dodging in mid-air.

Correct assumption.

"We have him!"

However, incorrect in assuming dodging to be only viable alternative.

No pursuers, full focus on projectiles allowed.

Estimate trajectories of incoming objects.

Seven in sight. Possibly three or more behind.

Intercept projectiles with knives or capitalize on lowered guard?

…no. More options available due to increased Dexterity.

Locate knives thrown by Rogue and warriors. Fastest and best-aimed. Utilize knives on belt to intercept. Two for mace and axe. One for each knife. All knives used. Draw sword. Intercept remaining two knives.

Look over shoulder. Four knives incoming. Two will miss. One heading towards head. Remaining can be intercepted with sword.

Last knife pierces mask.

Rely on Endurance and utilize Dexterity.

Catch with teeth.

"Impossible!"

"How did he-."

"Everyone, move!"

Throw short sword at armored warrior. Knock off helm. Considered Dead.

Catch inaccurate knives. Cuts to leg of both close-combat specialists. First Blood rules. Dead.

Deflected knife towards remaining warrior. Knife is evaded.

Use captured projectile on Rogue? No. Waste of resources.

Land.

Two opponents left.

Attack.

…

After I administered to those who needed healing, I arrange the group of Loki Familia members I was training for the week. Oswald, Baade, Wifra, Arior, and Glim all chose to sit in Seiza with their heads downcast. There was quite a bit of mumbling going between them. Most of it wasn't very nice. Little did they know that I drew power from their negative emotions… wait, no I didn't.

Yeah, I better start talking before my feelings get hurt. I am more fragile than a freshly fallen Sakura blossom when it comes to insults (lol). My pure, snow-white heart cannot possibly handle the gripes and angered glances aimed upon me (lol). There is absolutely no way I am happy about beating an experienced team of Level 2s without getting a single scratch on me (lol).

Haha! Yes, kneel before the one who has defeated you!

I took way too much happiness from this.

I coughed into my fist, made sure the edge of happiness was no longer present, and adopted one of my lecture poses. Pushing up my mask, the hole caused by the knife barely visible, and crossed my arms.

Time to teach.

"Oswald, you did well taking command of your group. Your plan was well-executed, but you were incapable of changing it once you realized it failed." I started with the Leader of the group. The Megane Onee-sama with the braids. I'd pegged her as the leader of the small band with the Armored Loli as her second-in-command. However, I found that no one else gave orders after she did. Big mistake. "You should've reassembled your team when you realized that it wasn't going to work. Make sure to appoint someone to keep watch over the team while you come up with strategies."

"Understood, Hikigaya-sama."

"Glim, you play to your strengths too much, you didn't use the speed you gained this week. You engaged me with armor on despite the fact I proved that it's useless against me." I turned to Loki's Loli. Glim seemed the most glum of the bunch and seemed to curl inward with each word. The young dwarf should, since she was knocked out after simply throwing her weapon. "Inflexibility is a liability in combat. There will always be ways and means to overcome defenses. It won't matter if you can cave in your opponent's skull if you can't catch them, and your armor won't matter if someone puts a blade between the joints."

"T-thank you for your words, Hikigaya-renshi. I-I shall endeavor to do as you say!"

"Now, as for you three…" I turned to the girls from the Dog and Cat tribes. Arior, Wifra, and Baade all had their ears flat against their heads and their tails curled on their laps. Cute, but don't think you can evade my judgement! There is no escape from my harassment- er, mentorship. There's nothing wrong about having fun correcting people when they're wrong! "None of you changed your tactics against me at all. You simply allowed yourselves to be used as parts of a plan that played to your strengths." They all winced, as they should. "You're all good in your assigned roles, but if you'd made up with your weaknesses then Oswald could've come up with a better way to utilize you."

"Yes, Sensei/Yes, Nya."

"Good, then, that's all I have for you all, as your Kami-sama has informed you of my ability's success." Carefully, I switched to a more 'formal' way of speaking. I hoped that I was hitting the right tone of voice… yes, they all raised their heads. Ahaha! My Imitate skill has leveled up! "Pack up your tents and equipment, we're returning to Orario today." I gestured to Loki who immediately stood up and approached her Familia with a grin. "Loki-sama will be informing you of our next meeting date and what you'll need to bring along."

They dispersed, moving along with their Goddess. They were bruised and beaten, but undeniably stronger than when they first started. Knocking them off their specialist mindsets will be tricky, but soon enough they'll recognize that they're limiting themselves to one fighting style. The advantages given by high Basic Skills is negated by their current mindset.

In the weeks I'll be spending with them at the Dungeon, I'll put them through the same training as Cranel and Arde.

…and speaking of my two Brats…

I made my way up to the walls, each step brought me closer to the sound of clashing weapons.

…

"They're still at it after two hours." Hestia wrung her hands and fidgeted as she observed the fight between Arde and Cranel. I took the seat offered by Hiryute, who patted the stone next to her once she caught sight of me, as I saw no need to decline. Loga didn't bother greeting me, the bastard. I think he's just being rude on purpose, now. "Hikigaya-sensei, can't you convince them to stop?"

Cranel swiveled on his ankle with speed that would break that of a normal human's and lashed out with his foot. Arde allowed it to crest over her chest before she grabbed it with both hands, swung a leg over it, and attempted to bring him down.

"They fight until first blood." I answered casually as I sat and Hiryute seemed pleased with my answer. Bloodthirsty bunch, these Amazons, even if they're a tad airheaded. I guess Zaimokuza must have had a few (read: many) bad encounters with girls on sports teams. I had to commend him on making them actually powerful though, many lesser men would've merely slandered them entirely… oh wait, their main goddess is the head of the Red Light District. How petty of you, Zaimokuza. I approve. "They put their knives to use yet, Hiryute?"

Cranel quickly withdrew his leg with a grunt, bringing her closer, and swung with his knife. Arde was forced to let go, but quickly surged forward with a straight kick aimed towards his abdomen.

"Nope~." Hiryute assumed the role of referee in most matches. Though ditzy, she's still a frontline, Level 5 combatant. Having the short-haired amazon around to act as my teaching aid allowed me to get more work done. She doesn't get bored, I get less work. Win-win. Huh, is this how a corporate manager is supposed to feel? Can't be, I actually thank her for doing what I ask and I'm not taking credit for the work she did. "Arde-chan and Cranel-kun are both too evenly matched, Hat-kun!"

Cranel dodged and attempted to 'cut' Arde's leg. However, Arde quickly threw a knife at his cheek. Cranel was forced to evade the flying knife, making his attack miss by a hair's breadth. Arde landed in a crouch, but quickly went for a leg sweep. Cranel stepped back from it, pursued, and Arde kept him away with a backward flip with her heel aimed at his chin. Once more, they were simply opposite one another.

"Fighting for two hours straight can't possibly be healthy, Bell-kun can get seriously hurt if he messes up!" Hestia protested with a surprisingly valid point. It seems that the Oppai Loli can come up with quite convincing arguments if Cranel was concerned. It's true that with both Cranel and Arde tired, they had a greater chance of hitting one another too hard. Thank goodness that I had Hiryute keeping watch on them. "Hikigaya-sensei, don't try to act cool and keep staying quiet! Ooohh! I know you're ignoring me!"

Who held the advantage? In Strength and Endurance, Cranel was putting his stamina and power to send out blows that could seriously injure Arde if he hit. He still had explosive force behind his blows while Arde was minimizing her movements and going for efficient takedowns. He took my advice concerning outlasting opponents seriously.

"The fight's about to end, Hestia-sama." Surprisingly, Loga spoke. For the first time it wasn't followed by a curse or a growl while in my presence. There was a definite tightness to his voice, however, that made it seem that he was putting a lot of effort into controlling himself. Note to self: Bete Loga is still easy to anger even when not drunk. Use to advantage. It takes a special sort of temper to nearly snap at a goddess, after all. "By the next exchange, one of them will come out on top."

For Dexterity and Agility, Arde was superior in both Basic Skills, physique, and skill. In terms of experience, Arde had Cranel beat. Cranel was only capable of evading her attacks by continuously throwing his own, and his attacks never reached her. Over the course of the week, Arde made an effort towards regaining her footwork, adhering to my rule of not using her ability, and eventually regained her competence.

The fact that they fought on even terms spoke a lot about both their talent. Cranel might have increased his Basic Skills quickly due to _Realis Phrase,_ however Basic Skills didn't help in regards to actual, trained reflexes. He gained all of that on his own. Arde was holding back against a stronger opponent, limited to her normal form, but she was keeping her cool and leveraging her experience as much as possible. She went as far as to get Updated so that she's at the top of her game.

Now, as Loga had said, they were at a threshold. Arde was still quicker than Cranel, but can't keep up with him any longer. However, Cranel was exhausted enough to have his reflexes dulled. If they continue, Arde will lose her edge, and so the next exchange would decide the match.

They each brought their knives before their chests, crouched, and ran straight for one another. Their knives clashed and Cranel overpowered Arde's blade… only to have his wrist grabbed by Arde as she dropped the knife completely. She spun on her heel, slammed her body against Cranel's center of gravity, grabbed his shoulder, and threw him over her shoulder into the stone ground. A moment later, before Cranel could recover, she had a knife against his throat.

Ruthless, efficient, and powerful… everything I wanted Cranel to be was in Arde.

Making her his perfect rival.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Obviously, Nothing is Ever Simple. (6.1)**

 **…**

Wouldn't it be great if problems just stayed static? If life was like an objective in a game, where everything was programmed to not progress until a flag or event was triggered? Everything would be simple. The entire world would just bend over and prostarate itself, waiting and keeping quiet, until the player carefully amassed enough power to surmount the problem. Ignoring a problem wouldn't mean allowing it to fester into something worse.

Even with this world, filled with magic and monsters, that isn't the case. Problems are still problems. Ignore them at your own stupidity. When something terrible happens, they just don't end, they echo and affect others. Source: Me. I broke my leg first day of high school, missed several weeks, and ended up losing my chance to make friends… Ah, who am I kidding, there's no way in hell I would've made friends whether or not I was there.

But breaking my leg did still cause my family problems.

Both my mother and father had to live through the fact that they couldn't be with their recovering son, though I didn't think that was much of a sacrifice, given I was an idiot just pushing fifteen years. Looking back at that time, putting myself in my parent's shoes, I'd feel like a piece of shit if I had to work instead of visit my kid at the hospital. Komachi came home to an empty house for those weeks. Imagine being a sophomore in Junior High being alone until your parents came back at nine or ten in the evening? Thinking back on things like that brings things into perspective.

Especially in this shitty city, where dying is common, and anything less than that isn't even considered trouble. Alcoholism? Just go farm some monsters, idiot! Hedonism? Farm some monsters for some whores! Oh, you've broken your leg? Let's go get you healed at the hospital if your God is busy! People here only mourn death, especially to someone who came from a much, much nicer place. Anything along those lines could make or break entire families. Here no one even bats an eyelash regarding such matters.

In the end, it would be arrogant and stupid to assume that the injured party is the only one who got hurt. There's always other people that will be affected, perhaps even worse than whoever got hurt. No matter what, in the end, there isn't ever only a 'single' victim whenever a person is hurt. The threshold might be higher because of this town's absurdity, but I passed that threshold quite nicely… and still ran away for a week instead of addressing the problem like I should have.

Returning to the _Hostess of Fertility_ after a week in seclusion, I'd like to say that everything was fixed. That after I requisitioned help from the Loki Familia, nothing else needed to be addressed. That I could just return to my life with a Level 5 or 6 bodyguard at my hip.

However… that would be lying to myself, now wouldn't it?

…

The outskirts of Orario is a slum, filled with people who beg, steal, and smuggle. I'd spent a month or two in it, before moving into the _Hostess of Fertility._ The streets seemed clean and orderly, but the alleys were dirty and filled with scum, criminals, and criminal scum. A few street urchins ran around, along with a few prostitutes, but most of the population were those first three. Dealing with the first and the last was a headache, but I was waiting in an alley for the ones in middle. While waiting, of course, my mind wandered to the reason why I was here.

I've known Ryuu Lyon for nearly a year and a half. My relationship with her is complicated at best. I'm not going to dance around the topic. For a long time, I'd used her as a replacement for Yukinoshita. The banter we kept up reminded me of my club, of days that I wanted to return to. It was only a month ago, when she asked me about my intentions towards Cranel, the first student I took to the _Hostess of Fertility_ since my first party died, did I realize that I couldn't just keep treating her as a replacement. Overall, it was a good decision to do so, especially since I felt less like a piece of trash for doing it in the first place, and nothing between us changed.

Then I went and got myself kidnapped.

If Ryuu Lyon had been a Level 2 or 3 that was blacklisted for a murder or two, as I initially suspected, everything would've turned out fine. Her situation's pretty much par for the course in Orario, and Grand wouldn't allow a murderer to work in the _Hostess of Fertility,_ so I figured she was reforming _._ However, instead of finding her not present in the little party that was being set up to rescue me, I reentered the _Hostess of Fertility_ with her clad in high-class equipment and standing with the likes of Alf and Deimne. That meant, at the very least, she would be Level 4… and stronger than Grand.

"Hikigaya, rumor was you were dead. I guess those tales were exaggerated?" I didn't turn as a cloaked individual took to my side against the wall. I slipped them a pouch of Valis, about quarter of a million, and didn't bother rising to their banter. I'm not giving free information about the trouble I encountered, bastard. Go fish for information somewhere else. Except Cranel, that brat can't keep his mouth shut. "Still not the chatty type? A shame. You seem the sort that'd be fun to talk with."

"I've got errands to run." I cut them off. Augh. I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to around them. My informant they might be, but they're still a criminal. My standards might not be high, but I still had them. My apologies, my unnamed contact, but you and I will never be friends. You're my employee and I'm your employer. That's all there is to it. "Talk fast."

"Ryuu Lyon, Level 4, part of the Astraea Familia. Exploration and Policing type. Everyone but her and her god was killed in an ambush in the Dungeon." They rattled off the information I asked for efficiently, and I felt them slip a smaller pouch into my pocket. "Lyon's the last survivor, also killed the entire guild that did it to her family. Ambushes and open battle in the City. Guild Blacklisted her." I raised an eyebrow. They just shrugged their shoulders before moving deeper into the alley. Soon enough, I couldn't see them. "I got most of the information easily, and you're the type to slander people who cheat you. That's not good for business. Later, Hikigaya. Thanks for the referral."

Normally, I would've answered back, but I was already moving towards the _Hostess of Fertility_.

Dammit, I definitely made a mistake in not talking to Lyon privately before I left to train Loki's students.

…

In retrospect, I was doing something that was clearly against my best interest. Having a Level 4 going out every day, looking for whoever hurt me, was beneficial. Lyon already proved herself capable of taking down one entire Familia, so there should be no reason for me to stop her from spending her nights searching for trouble. Hell, I could even pretend that I didn't notice that she was leaving her room and bounding into Orario in the dead of night. I could just pretend that there's no problem, and let Lyon do my work for me. In the end, the Elf was helping me out, and she could most definitely handle herself well.

Still, instead of just pretending to be asleep, I was there when Lyon exited her window, clad in a cloak with a deep hood, a mask, and a sword.

"Hikigaya…" Lyon, despite the pause, didn't seem surprised to find me on the rooftop. I was keenly aware of the fact that she was a Level Four. The long boots she wore, her cloak, and sword were all of the quality expected of experienced Level 4s. I'd seen the boots before, they allowed people to leap ludicrously high and sold for obscene prices. The cloak seemed to meld into her surroundings as she stood still. The sword… my eyes slipped off it no matter how hard I focused on it. No matter how I looked at Lyon, she looked dressed to kill. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I kept myself calm as I confronted her. The winter night was chilly, the full moon shed a silver light upon the rooftop, and Orario was terribly quiet. By all means, this could be a terrible twist and my information could be wrong, and Lyon could be some sort of secret boss that I just triggered. The Elf before me might be the spy keeping track of me and Cranel, and I'd just inadvertently picked a fight I couldn't win. A part of my mind already prepared to throw me off the roof and cast Haste. Not that it would do much. "I'm stopping an idiot from doing something stupid again, Lyon."

"…you found out." I couldn't see Lyon's face, but the tone of her voice wasn't the way it usually was. There was a hardness to it, an intensity that I'd never been the target of. Undoubtedly, there was a problem with me knowing what she did years ago. I can imagine that wiping out an entire Familia wasn't something she publicized… or wanted to spread. Heh. More and more, I was starting to feel that I was less and less correct about Lyon going out hunting people for my sake. Isn't it much more likely that a Blacklisted Level 4 Adventurer would be a spy? "Who told you, Hikigaya?"

"I have sources." I didn't know the name of my contact, or any of my other informants, but I wouldn't have divulged it anyway. A man has to keep quiet about quite a few things in his life. A ring of 'mutual acquaintances' that they met in specific locations is one of those secrets. Arde and the others might use it as well, and hopefully they'll do the smart thing and not confront a Level 4 like I was doing, if I did die. "They didn't have to look far, they told me. Even gave me a discount. You made your status easy to find, apparently."

"…A payment? So Syr and Grand-sama didn't tell you? And you haven't told them about this?" A sigh of relief left Lyon's lips. I focused on the Elf's words. Syr and Grand knew about her past? Were they also involved with the Familia that captured me? Or… could it still be possible that Ryuu Lyon was doing this for my sake? Stupidly hunting down enemies in the dead of night? I marshalled my thoughts, tightening my fists. No. Don't make assumptions. This could just be a trap. "Then, if that's the case, Hikigaya, you need to be more mindful of the privacy of others." Her shoulders straightened. "Return to your slumber, then, I am merely-."

"Merely what, Lyon?" I should just be running now, I really should. There are simply too many loose ends to Lyon's story, too many things I didn't know. The wise thing to do would be to simply run. Yet, I found myself standing stock still. Why couldn't I run from this woman, who is both a murderer and armed to the teeth in the dead of night? "What exactly are you doing? Alone? Without help? What are you planning?"

"…" Lyon stayed silent, across from me. I didn't know her goals, who she was, or why she was doing this. I'd went on the assumption that she was doing this to help me, but standing across from her I couldn't help but see a Level 4 who destroyed an entire Familia in revenge. She started disappearing in the evening, just as the Loki Familia began to keep watch over the area? Why the hell did I assume she was doing this for my sake? "Hikigaya... I am doing this for your own good."

Then, her form blurred, she was behind me, and from the corner of my eye I saw her hand raised in a manner that made phantom pain echo in my neck.

I launched myself off the roof, casting Haste as I fell.

I'm an idiot for fooling myself into thinking that anyone saw me as someone worth fighting for.

…

 **Interlude: The Lonely Champion**

 **…**

Hachiman Hikigaya… to say that I'd encountered a person such as him before… would be a lie. Indeed, the opposite rang true.

I'd known his exact inverse.

Alise Lovell, my first friend in Orario, the one who led me to Astraea-sama, had been a human who believed in true justice. Who saw herself as perfect, yet never ceased to strive to be better. An idealist who never held doubt in her heart. With a smile, she always sought out the sky and gazed upon the horizon with fevered jubilation. Never would she accept anything less than the proper order being maintained, free of bloodshed, and with all safe from harm.

Never would I ever confuse Hachiman Hikigaya as such a person. To him, right and wrong was dependent on his goal. The word perfect would never leave his lips, let alone used to allude to himself. There was never a moment where he viewed the world as kind. Never did he sit anywhere but the shadowed crevice, his eyes diligent and wary for violence.

Perhaps, that was why he was able to reach me.

Syr Flova's kindness, her decision to save my life, would have me stalwart at her side for as long as she lived. Mama Grand's silent understanding and acceptance earned her my complete respect and loyalty. The jubilation and companionship given by my coworkers endeared them greatly to me. Yet, still, to call them friends... reminded me fiercely of my past.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the visages of those who bought my life with their own, upon each one of them.

They were visages contorted in pain, hatred, and disgust. They were those whose ideals I betrayed by choosing to hide, by swearing to never venture further into the Dungeon, and by becoming a murderer myself. Truly, to have absconded with transparency, to have left others to suffer by not lending my aid, and for perpetuating the cycle of violence… I am a vile being, indeed.

I chose to befriend Hachiman Hikigaya because I am a coward. With him, a person that Astraea-sama would never accept, I found someone who I believed I could have a facsimile of what I had lost.

Yet, when he dodged my blow, as I felt his shoulder give against my strike, our eyes met.

The lazy, unfocused, and impatient eyes had been replaced with orbs that were fierce, focused, cunning, and brimming with anguish.

From Hachiman Hikigaya, I saw the gaze that I believed Alise Lovell, my dearest friend, would have cast upon me should she still have lived.

…Why?

I pursued him as he fled from me. My body moved by its own accord. The rush of wind against my skin, which I've long dreamed to experience again, felt thick and heavy. The exertion of power which sent my heart pounding, that I wonder of on quiet days, created only a dull, faint, and anemic thud in my breast. Orario, lit by silver luminescence and a bracing breeze, seemed like nothing but a plane dotted with obstructions.

Why did he run from me?

That perception of betrayal, as he fell setting his shoulder, made it difficult for me to breathe. Every step he took to escape me, even as I neared him, made each step I took heavier. The fire that had been rekindled at the knowledge that someone had tried to kill him… was smothered further as he cast spells to slow me down to no effect.

What had I done wrong?

Was… was it because of my past? I… I had thought he'd overlook what I had done. How despicable of me. Did I truly believe that he would overlook my bloodstained hands, even for the sake of my Familia? Never has he killed. What violence he administered was always calculated, painful, but meant to teach… confirmed by the few innocents I'd helped long ago.

Was it because of that, did I believe he'd understand what I had done? That he would be accepting of the fact that I sent a god back to heaven before seeking out, running down, and hunting a score of powerless beings with families, friends, and loved ones. No matter what they promised, begged, or pleaded. Even if they were taken in by another god and regained their power… I had killed them.

Did I think he and I were so alike, that I would not be judged?

…I had, didn't I? I thought him a wretch, a coward, and a despicable being. I was mistaken. Wrong. The justice that I tried to run from was strong in him. Tempered by time, enshrouded by doubt, but carefully upheld and tended to. There was no acceptance for me to receive from that heart.

Just hatred, rage, and disgust.

As I have earned.

I caught up to him and he lashed out. The blow disregarded the normal limitations of a mortal frame, as the finest adventurers do, but I ignored it. A bruise to my side at most and no more than that. Securing him, meeting his fear-filled gaze, without causing him further harm… was what I needed to do. I held him against the wall, one hand on his shoulder, and the other pressing his wrist against the small of his back.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" Hikigaya gasped out his words, struggling against my hold. He strained against my grip, gritting his teeth, and I was forced to relent and reapply pressure. He attempted to dislodge his own shoulder to escape. My hands trembled against his attempts, though I was much stronger than him. He strained in my grasp, like a criminal, yet he's done nothing wrong. "Let me go, dammit!"

"You were caught, kidnapped, the last time you went off by yourself." The words that came from my mouth weren't the ones that blared in my head. There was spirit… in my words. Bordering on anger. Though I was wavering in my thoughts, in the light of my revelations, there was still fury within me? As I held him still, some of the meekness that grasped me after I chased him faded away. I found my voice. "What makes you think it's safe for you to charge into Orario in the middle of the night, alone!?"

"What are you saying?! You think I haven't seen through you already?!" Hikigaya strained against me, but clarity was beginning to return to me. Even if he did hate me for what I had done, that does not give him the right to run along into the night. Where was the cunning and intelligence that he touted as his most prized weapons? Even if I was a murderer, to risk his own safety due to mere fear alone is inexcusable! "Drop the fucking act! Stop acting as though you care about me!"

"…What are you saying, Hikigaya?" The words caught me off-guard. Some of my earlier lethargy returned as the words ran through my head. An act? What was he talking about? Did he believe I was using him as an excuse to kill others? That I had wished to knock him unconscious so that I could revel in destruction? Though I had not given much thought to his perception of me, those inferences made me grit my teeth. "Tell me exactly what you believe I am, right now."

"…You're the one who's been giving off information about me and Cranel…" I was unprepared for the accusation. Nearly, I had lost my grip on him. I see, now. I was wrong in seeing betrayal in his eyes. He had never trusted me from the start. That thought should've given me a semblance of respite. That's what I had thought of him, correct? I had believed him to be the untrusting man whom I could approach? Yet… having it said aloud… I shuddered as I dragged air into my unwilling lungs. Wasn't this the person I wanted him to be? "You've been leaving every night, armed to the teeth, in case you come across the Loki Familia. You can't just leave as you used to, before they started guarding the _Hostess of Fertility._ "

I could have just said that he's wrong. I could've returned to the _Hostess of Fertility_ to prove it. All I had to do was simply cease heading out in the late evening, then everything would return to normal. I would return to the comfort I'd enjoyed for a decade. Back to Syr, Mama, and my coworkers. It was possible for me return to the shelter that I'd created for myself, in the wake of the loss of my family.

However, I didn't want to.

I let him go.

I'd made the mistake of thinking less of him before. Now… well, I would place my trust in him.

"…What game are you playing at?" He growled as he turned to face me. His stance was ready to flee. As I met his gaze, I saw something in there that he would never admit to: doubt. Doubt of his own decision. Even though different words came forth from his maw, I grasped that shroud of doubt, cradled it, and decided against standing my ground instead of running. The fact that he did not immediately flee merely strengthened my will. There was a fragment of a fragment within him that indeed trusted me. "…Lyon?"

I took my blade, still in its scabbard, from my side and threw it at him.

"That blade may seem mundane, but it can kill me. The gods know it's slain stronger than I, Hikigaya." I stood before him, unarmed, and at his mercy. We are similar beings, and for fools such as me and him, this just might be the only way to convince him utterly of his mistake. The gods know that such is the case with me. Only situations of utmost severity, the most true of confrontations, would have him doubt himself… as I had just experienced it moments ago. "Now, I will tell you my piece." Carefully and slowly, I pulled down my mask and pushed back my hood. Earnestly, I met his narrowed, dangerous gaze. Hah. Those eyes. I've seen them only in a mirror. "Hachiman Hikigaya, for these past two weeks I have searched for those who tried to kill you. I intended to kill them. If you do not believe me, then… give me the death you think I deserve."

"Y-you're bluffing." His voice caught in his throat. The first note of hesitation I'd ever heard from him. I did not hide my smile. "You can kill me, even if I have this sword. You're faster." I knelt. "You can kill me with a flick of your wrist." I pressed my hands beneath my knees and flesh. His teeth grit. "…what the hell are you playing at… Lyon… Do you think I won't kill you?"

"No." Freely, I admitted that. His grip on the scabbard sword was tight. Yet, even as his gaze bore down upon me, his hand trembled as it neared the handle. "Because you know what I'm saying is true."

He staggered back. Eyes contorted in thought.

I'd made many mistakes since I lost my Familia. Mistakes that haunted me to this day.

"You're fucking insane, Lyon." He whispered as he leaned against the wall. To and fro, he shook his head. "Absolutely insane."

The time has come to replace them.

He did not choose immediately. He wondered, pondered, and reconsidered ending my life.

Even if it meant putting my life in someone's hands.

"…Don't… make me regret this." He walked away, turning his back to me. "You're a goddamn idiot… you barely know how anything in this world works…" My sword, never having left its sheathe, landed at my side. "It's a goddamn insult to stupid people to call you stupid…"

Even if those hands were attached to a foul mouth… they were still reliable.

Standing up… I didn't feel the need to investigate tonight.

"Oh, of fucking course, you're going to start walking right behind me."

Lightly, I laughed.

…

 **Obviously, Nothing is Ever Simple. (6.2)**

 **…**

Typically, after a little 'I'm putting my life in your hands scene,' there were at least a few episodes or chapters between the two that were involved in it. I'd always thought that it was a cop-out, a clear sign of an author not wanting to deal with the whole 'talking' part. Of course, I never thought it was a bad thing, mostly because a cop-out is simply another phrase for a 'shortcut,' and generally people liked pointing those out unless they were the ones that used them. Typically, in a Shounen Harem Comedy anime, something like this would happen but then it would cut to a Beach or Onsen scene with the girls talking about it while the guys are conspicuously not present. Fanservice, vague words, and faraway gazes are what most fanatics feed off of, after all.

So… knowing all of that…. why in fuck's sake is this scene still going on?

"Hikigaya." Lyon's voice made me twitch. I could hear the smirk she's been touting. It made my teeth grit. Was this what murderous rage felt like? If so, I just might understand why Lyon was incapable of holding back the urge to do so. Faintly, I was tempted to insult her, but I had the strangest feeling that whatever insult I made would just make the insufferable smirk larger. It's like this entire episode somehow made her happier. "Come this way, we'll reach the inn quicker through here."

"…I don't feel like going through alleys in the dead of night." If there was a correct way to approach the effects of the stupid, idiotic misunderstanding that I still couldn't make any sense of it wasn't coming to mind. Zaimokuza, you're seriously overestimating your writing ability. Actually trying to do something original? Are you an idiot? Everyone knows that you have to feed the masses with the differently-colored slop that they're used to. So, for the sake of your popularity, stop this. Maybe I can get a timeskip? Everyone loves timeskips. They're the best cop-outs. "But you can go ahead and-."

"So you're afraid of dark places, Hikigaya?" No, just afraid of heading into them with you! Who knows what sort of a situation your dimwittedness could generate if I head into there with you!? I don't want to be anywhere near you right now, can't you catch a hint!? I thought girls are supposed to be able to be less dense than boys?! Did I make a mistake in thinking Cranel is the Harem Protagonist in this scenario? "Or could it merely be that there's a part of you that actually knows better than to go into such shady areas alone?"

"Just… stop, alright? I'm not up for… it, right now." Even as I tried to 'catch the mood,' I couldn't manage it. Too much of my mind was still off-balance by just about everything that happened. Being given the choice to end someone' life, thinking I was betrayed, and being chased by a Level 4 frayed my nerves. Though it seemed that everything was 'fine,' I still had doubts about Lyon. Even if I had chosen to not kill her, that doesn't mean I trusted her. "You mind just… walking, Lyon?"

"…You still have doubts, about me, don't you, Hikigaya?" Lyon's voice seemed more careful this time around. The light tapping of her boots across the cobblestone faded away into simple steps. Only the wind resounded against the stone walls, cobble floors, and glass windows. Immediately, I regretted speaking my actual thoughts. I should've really just gone along with the atmosphere Lyon had tried to set up. It's really annoying how I can't just ignore things like this like a regular person. "If there's any question you'd like to ask about me to put you at ease then… please, ask."

"It's not a matter of knowing, really. I can guess at what you tried to do." Knocking out someone to protect them, in hindsight, is a classic Shounen theme that I had reacted adversely to. In normal circumstances, I'd be inclined to accuse Lyon of being in the wrong since she lashed out first, but leaping off into Orario without a plan in mind just caused things to escalate out of either of our control. Getting knocked out, confronting her the following day, would've been a smarter course of action. "You're not that hard to figure out, it was just… I was on edge since you were acting suspicious every night since I returned."

"You haven't been sleeping?" Hah, I knew Lyon would pick out that piece of information. The soles of boots clattered against cobble, then she was simply before me and leveling me a glare. Nice to know that there were things about Ryuu Lyon that I actually knew and didn't just assume. Granted, I didn't make much of an effort to not be an ass, but what just happened was nothing short of embarrassing. "Hikigaya, you should know better than to lose sleep over problems-."

"Don't try to avoid the topic, Lyon." I interrupted Lyon's words with a sigh and a shake of my head. Really, I just needed to clarify what there was… between the two of us. I didn't know her, because I'd treated her like someone else. Because of that, I wasn't able to properly analyze the situation. By all means, it was my fault that this got out of hand so quickly. I shouldn't have tried to replace Yukinoshita. This would've all never happened if I'd simply treated Lyon just like I did everyone else. "Cornering me with 'kill me if you don't believe me' isn't actually a good way of gaining trust. Hell, if you're a spy like I thought, you'd know I'd never kill anyone. You could just be using what you know about me against me."

"…I don't know whether to be concerned or happy that you've put so much thought into the matter, Hikigaya." Lyon's features softened and she shook her head in turn. Then, the elf turned her gaze away, walking with her hands held at her back. I didn't feel at all safe, even with my eyes on her. The 'fight' I had with her was downright appalling. I had half a mind to just head to the dungeon and start killing monsters to prove to myself that I wasn't weak. "Hikigaya, what exactly do you know about the Astraea Familia?"

I told her what I knew. They were an exploration and policing Familia. That they were ambushed. She survived and killed the perpetrators. Overall, it was easy to slot her as a 'bad person' with her past. Look where those assumptions got me. I'm not making the same mistake again.

"It's mostly correct, lacking a few secrets I'm glad aren't well-known, but mostly correct." Lyon gave a short nod, brushing her hair behind her ear. The elf turned her gaze on me. I stood straighter. I can't let her fool me. Suddenly, she just shook her head. "You can guess that I can see if someone doesn't trust me. Plenty of victims feel like you do. Second-guessing everything that happens to them." A light sigh came from her. I didn't know whether or not she was taking this seriously or just having a laugh. "I suppose that all you can really do is have some faith in me, Hikigaya. Until I prove that I'm really on your side."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that, Lyon?" I gave my own sigh. Seriously, I didn't know how to make heads or tails of Ryuu Lyon. She's either a hard-bitten cop, an arrogant waitress, or this person before me who's irritating at best. "How exactly will you get me to trust you?"

"Track down those who kidnapped you and kill them, of course." The words that came from her were innocuous, but they sent a chill up my spine. The look in her eyes, as the elf declared it, was nothing short of malicious. By all means, this being before me had a very, very large chip on her shoulder against criminals. Less eye for an eye and more you're losing your hands for stealing a hunk of bread. "You can't deny that I'm against you if I do so-."

"I would deny to hell and back that you're associated with me in any way if you do, Lyon." Again, I cut Lyon's stupid declaration off. Really, I should've learned my lesson regarding this sort of thing. I should just keep my nose out of the elf's business and let the cards fall where they might. However, I had rules. Tenants. Things that kept me apart and above the idiotic masses that dwelled in Orario. "I told you that I don't kill people. That also means I don't associate with people who kill for me."

"…Then what are you going to do to the people who kidnapped you, Hikigaya?" Lyon, to my surprise, didn't seem affronted by my words. If anything the elf seemed prepared for them. Turning to face me completely, the Level 4 simply opened her arms, seemingly ready to receive what answers I could come up with. What game are you playing at? "You've seen what they're capable of firsthand. How are you going to destroy their ability to hurt you without killing them?"

"Like what you did? Kill a god, hunt people down, and salt the earth where they lived? I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in falling to that level. I like where I am." I leveled a glare at Lyon. Kill people and all the problems end? Only idiots think that things could ever be that simple. "You didn't fix the problem, Lyon. You ended it. The result? Nothing changed. Orario's still a shitty place to live."

"You still haven't answered the question, Hikigaya." Lyon crossed her arms. The elf's steely eyes didn't seem perturbed by the points I made in the least. "In fact, you've just made the problem larger: how are you going to 'fix' Orario? Stop every crime that my entire Familia couldn't?"

"The same way every civilization has of course." I didn't falter from her gaze, in fact I met it with another glare. "I'm going to make myself untouchable. I'll become integral to this fucked up city." I gestured to the city behind me. "You see this place? It's filled with organizations filled with selfish, egomaniacal idiots who'd sell out their own mothers for more power. Guess what I can give them?" The smile I felt crawling onto my lips was not a nice one. "No. That's wrong, it's better for you to guess what they'll give _me_."

"You're just going to… leverage every Familia you can and use them against who oppose you? Like some sort of personal army?" If Lyon seemed composed a moment ago, she wasn't now. I'm sure that she expected quite a few things. Maybe some sort of dastardly plan involving threats and intimidation. But why mess with something that history has proven correct time and time again? If you have something people want above everything else, you lord it over them for everything you can want. "…You're going to make yourself some sort of king?"

"They're either going to fall in line, or they're going to get eaten out of those who did. The Loki Familia? They're the first step." I shoved my hands into my pockets. Fuck being dramatic. "They'll all come, one after another, Ganesha, Ouranos, whomever has two brain cells will come before long. Then? It'll be my word that sets the pace in this entire city."

I didn't falter beneath her reproachful glare. If she didn't think I could do it, well I'll just rub it in her face when I did.

I'd thought long and hard about how to get this hellhole working the way I wanted it to. Now? I had all the right levers. A figurehead the masses could respect, a Skill that those in power needed, and enough money to convince the remaining idiots to just follow along.

"I'll drag Orario kicking and screaming into becoming a civilized society, Lyon. That's how I'm going to completely and utterly beat the idiots who kidnapped me."

I needed this city in working order to get back to my home, and if I managed to take care of a few irritating problems along the way?

Well, that's just a bonus.

…

 **Obviously, Nothing is Ever Simple. (6.3)**

 **…**

As one goes deeper into the dungeon, mundane equipment generally becomes unreliable. At best they'll fall apart due to the fact the adventurers wearing them will cause them to degrade faster than an average human, making the adventurers in question have to buy clothing and weapons more often. In the worst case scenario, armor, clothes, and weapons will just break in the middle of battle and get people killed. Every stitch of cloth, piece of leather, and armor that a high-level adventurer wears is enchanted to the gills and generally worth their weight in gold.

Frankly speaking if you don't know your way around a bargaining table about half your earnings will go straight into maintaining your equipment. Especially if you go for fancy things like 'Speed Enhancement' and other buffs that Zaimokuza ripped off whatever video game he came across. Overall, the most cost-effective thing to do would be to have every stitch of clothing you own be 'durable' first and just have everything else added onto it at a later date. And, as per usual, 'items' dropped by monsters can receive more enchantments than regular drops. A piece of normal, treated leather might only be able to have two weak effects… while something like the Salamander Hide can only have one and amplifies the strength of Flame resistance.

Overall, it was a needlessly complicated process that Zaimokuza probably wrote to pad the pages between fanservice. Maybe he'd even have some sort of blacksmith-type character explain its intricacies over a cool montage or something. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't cool, but it was just a blatant transfer of game mechanics and items onto his generic fantasy adventure harem comedy. 6/10, Zaimokuza, good effort. However, since it's practically plagiarism, you automatically fail. Please come up with something original.

Anyway, like any decent adventurer, I made sure to patronize only a single shop for whatever I needed. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't, after all. I'd rather deal with one money-grubber that's decent at forging and crafting than trying my luck at a dozen cheap blacksmiths that give me shitty weapons. There's a time and place for being cheap. Making my 'optimal' equipment is not that time. While I prided myself in being frugal, there comes a time when money is of no object, those times tend to be regarding the things that'll keep me from dying.

So, after two weeks after losing most of my weapons and armor, I was going to fetch a new set.

And, since I was already going that way, there was no problem with me taking Cranel along. He needed to get his first set of armor as well, given that he's steadily worn through most of his tunics and trousers. Might as well make sure he didn't do anything stupid like buy clothes for regular people, or get scammed into spending all his money on a single shirt.

I'd done it for Arde and the others, so there's no point in me not doing it for him.

…

"Wow, I never thought there was a place like this in Babel, Sensei!" Cranel didn't hide his excitement, and I didn't bother calling him out on it. Babel's one of the few 'safe' places in Orario, despite the fact it was right above the Dungeon. The Gods didn't like it when crimes were commited right below their noses. Good to know that their pride could be used for good sometimes. "And everything's from the Hephaestus Familia but they're not too expensive!"

"The cheapest thing on this floor is fifty thousand Valis, brat." I gave a huff as I followed him onto the floor. Magical elevators sure were nifty. Nice to know that an adventurer or two died for the righteous cause of easy, fast, and comfortable transport! My student was practically pressing his face against every display. Arde did the same, the first time we came here, but I was sure that she was trying to figure out how to steal them. I called the guards on her once. Heh, good times. "Where did the little money-grubber who couldn't pay for his own lunch go?"

"Ehehe, well… I guess I've got a lot of money now, thanks to Sensei!" Cranel turned and balanced on his heels. The smile he gave me was refreshing-. What? No! What are these treacherous thoughts coursing through my mind. Did I just think that I tripped a flag for my student! That's indecent! Wait, shouldn't I be worried about something else? Ah, right, Totsuka's the only one for me! Please accept apologies, Totsuka! I had the feeling I was missing something more important than that… but what could be more important than Totsuka? "I can definitely get something cool! Like a warhammer! That'll let me kill Minotaurs very easily! Their knees would just evaporate in a single blow!"

"As good as your reasoning is, Brat, we're here to get you some clothes that won't wear out and some armor that'll keep you alive." Indeed, Cranel has come far. A warhammer to the knees! Indeed, my student, I have taught you well. The knees, indeed, are the best target to immobilize foes. "Can't have you buying new clothes every time you leave the dungeon. So, we're going to a tailor and smith that I know."

"Eh? A smith that's also a tailor?" Cranel tilted hi head in the usual 'questioning' manner. Of course, given his protagonist nature, it was deadly to look upon. Oi, don't quirk your head like that. I don't want to deal with a swarm of rabid girls. It's much too dangerous in enclosed areas like this, Cranel! Watch your line of fire, be careful of the Area of Effect. Friendly fire is active, you know?! I don't want to be suddenly crushed to death beneath a stampede of women! "That sounds like a strange combination, Sensei."

"Well, he's an adventurer too, so he's understandably strange." I shrugged, not even glancing at the various weapons and armors that were on display. Most of them were useless thanks to my fighting style. Not enough copper in most of them for a proper shock. Heh. Puns. "He's a sap for a challenge. Push the right buttons and he'll make you anything you want." For a moment, I wondered if I should let Cranel trip the figurative land mine himself. I decided against it. No time for fun. "As long as they're not Magical Weapons that is, Crozzo doesn't like having anything to do with those."

"Why not? Aren't magical weapons crucial for any Adventurer, Sensei?" Cranel's question was more serious now. I could tell that he wasn't being silly. Which was good, given the fact Magical Weapons are a very important asset to regular adventurers. I insisted on having a minimum of one of at least average power at all times. Despite the fact I didn't have limits to my Mind, my students did, and they didn't require chanting to use. A very good last-ditch weapon for both me and my students. "If he can make them, that means he's a very high-level Blacksmith, so why doesn't he?"

"Because he's not a Level 5 so his Blacksmith skill won't let him do it." I explained easily. I waited for a moment, to see if Cranel would rise for the bait, but he didn't. Good, listening is as much of a skill as asking questions. It also reins in his protagonist-level hot-bloodedness. I doubted I'd ever get through to him completely, but I hoped he'd be able to just take a moment to think instead of running headlong into battle like an idiot one day. "He has a skill called Crozzo Blood, which was granted to him the moment he became part of the Familia because of his family's lineage. Crozzo didn't do anything to earn it, so he's not going to use it until he gets the actual Skill."

"Ah, Crozzo-san sounds very respectable!" Cranel beamed. Who would've guessed that a protagonist would appreciate someone who held themselves to such a high standard? I really wish Zaimokuza can do something that's even vaguely original. A character that would've used that ability as much as possible would've been far more interesting. I'd have just spent my days hammering away, making money, and had an army of adventurers just clearing the dungeon at my behest. Sadly, I had to do all the work myself. Dammit. I hate working. "He seems to be a very dependable guy to have around!"

I was going to answer, but I found my way towards Crozzo's shop blocked by armored plate.

Now, something like bumping into someone in plate armor is normal Orario. More than a few idiots have the bright idiot of wearing slow and cumbersome armor to the Dungeon. Typically, I don't even express my anger at them for being slow and horribly scented because most of those idiots are either going to die or quickly find out that they've made stupid decisions.

What isn't normal, however, is bumping into three people side-by-side, in perfect, uniform armor with matching weapons. There are very, very few adventurers in Orario who would actually wear uniforms, and it would be difficult to name them. However, I didn't need to since each soldier blocking the hallway had a very, very memorable sigil stamped onto their shoulders. The heavily armored warrior upon their chests simply meant they belonged to the largest Adventurer Organization in the world: Rakia. The sole country in the world with a professional army made up of Adventurers and headed by the Ares Familia.

Welf Crozzo's former Familia.

"Adventurer, the Hephaestus shop beyond this point is no longer accessible." Politely and professionally, the God-blessed soldier in the center spoke to me. By all means, they were just blocking the way and not actually instigating violence. Ah, that's the game. Blockade and keep out customers from getting into Crozzo's shop. It would work, given the fact that they're more than intimidating enough to have even Level 3s leery of fighting them. They specialized in taking on Adventurers, after all. "Please take this as recuperation for the time you have wasted coming here."

"Is that so…" A gauntleted hand was stretched towards me. Looking it over, it couldn't possibly have more than fifty thousand Valis in it. Still, to have that much money prepared meant that Rakia was taking this seriously. They probably had someone inside the shop 'speaking' with Crozzo regarding his return to the Rakia Familia. Glancing over the man's shoulder, I found that another 'Blockade' was set up to keep people from entering the other direction. "Well, what if the item I'm picking up costs more than the Valis inside that pouch? What happens then?"

"Every item that Welf Crozzo has listed on his catalogue costs only fifty thousand Valis. Do not attempt to fool us, sir." Curtly, the blessed soldier answered. I had to give them credit, they took their jobs seriously. Nice to know that adventurers can actually act professional. "Welf Crozzo also has a policy of payment upon delivery for custom orders." The man must have given me a steady glare through his helmet. It would've been intimidating if he didn't just come up to my shoulder. "I do not see a large amount of Valis on you, sir."

"Well, I'm not an average customer. I pay ahead of time." I drawled, feigning a yawn to draw their attention while nudging Cranel. My student was already balancing on his heels, readying himself for a fight. Good instincts, but we're not going to win against professional soldiers wearing armor in such a small hallway. Thankfully, he got the message and gave a nod to let me do all the talking. Sorry, Cranel, but these are masked, male mooks. They are impervious to your attacks. "I was picking up my order, if one of you can fetch it for me, my student and I will be on our way."

"I… see." The man exchanged glances with his fellows. They both gave simple nods of assent. Yeah, the one I'm talking to is the weakest link. The other two are definitely Level 2 at least. Unmarked armor for officers. Neat trick. "I'll have one of my subordinates take a look. Would you care to describe the item in question-."

He didn't get to finish his words, as the magical elevator gave a 'ding,' and from it strode the woman I knew was coming up to deal with this mess.

I grabbed Cranel by the wrist and went into the store neighboring Crozzo's shop. Carefully, I situated him and myself behind a tower shield. The man who owned the store was already behind one. He probably had been since the Rakia Soldiers showed up. He's a very wise man.

"I don't know who the hell you guys are." As far as memorability went, the Amazon Half-Dwarf of the Hephaestus Familia was definitely someone no one forgot easily. However, I didn't pay attention to looks enough to care about how 'exotic' she is compared to just about everyone else. "But right now? I don't really care."

The six professional and blessed soldiers of Rakia, undeniably well-versed in counter-adventurer skills, formed up and began to move steadily towards her. It was six armored, veteran men of the world's only full-adventurer army against a single woman clad in a sarashi, a red hakama, and an eyepatch. The poor souls had no idea who she was.

"You're blocking my Familia's enterprise. That alone is reason enough for me to kick your asses." I knew Tsubaki Collbrande for one reason: she's the Hephaestus Familia's one and only Level 5… and she was Welf Crozzo's very, very protective girlfriend. "But since you're trying to take Welf away… well, you deserve something special."

A single blow from her fist shook the floor, shattered the windows, and sent a torrent of stone flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, there was light from the outside pouring into Babel. Instead of the wall that had previously existed to Collbrande's left, there was a massive hole that a wagon could be fitted through. Thanks to the fact it was built by the Gods, Babel was awfully high, even from the fourth floor. A small ball of pity formed in my gut for the soldiers sent here. They were obviously only probing for a response and boy did they get one.

"I'm going to throw each and every one of you out of this tower." The smile on Collbrande's face sent a shiver down my spine. The Amazon and Dwarf hybrid dubbed 'Cyclops' walked towards the squadron of six, veteran soldiers blessed by Ares with a grin straight out of a horror movie. "Do me a favor and don't die, alright?"

"Sensei..." Cranel whispered. I noticed that he somehow acquired a helmet and has donned it. A wise choice, my student. "Please tell me she's on our side."

I didn't manage to answer Cranel's question, as totally unjustifiable violence ensued shortly thereafter.

 **Obviously, Nothing is Ever Simple. (6.4)**

…

"So, you have a new kid following you around, Hikigaya?" Collbrande leaned against the wall, her arms were crossed against her chest. Are you allowed to act that cool after shelling out half a million Valis to repair Babel? Of course, I didn't mock her aloud. Badmouthing an irate Level 5 is a good way to get into the hospital. I focused gauging my now-limited abilities in my new equipment. "You're getting quicker in training your brats."

"Experience tends to make any job easier." Admittedly, I was only able to talk to her because of _Conscienta Strenuissium,_ but I didn't expect Collbrande to know how difficult it is to go from superhuman to regular human by just activating a single item. I hated not having a cloak on for more than a few days. Nearly three weeks operating at Level 2 made every action I took feel slow and unresponsive. I felt as though I was wading through rigid jelly. Even breathing was more strenuous. Welf did a really good job this time around. "It helps that they're willing to listen to directions instead of running off like an idiot."

"Welf is very excitable and often prone to overextending himself, yes." Collbrande sighed, a faint smile on her face. Augh, what was this aura of bliss emanating from her? It's making my stomach curdle. Is this the rumored 'Joy of a Woman?' You know you're not even married yet, right? Aren't you hedging your bets too early, Hybrid-chan? Again, none of these thoughts left my lips. I did not want to experience being thrown off ten stories. Not happening, even if I can apparently survive it. "Every time we head into the Dungeon I'm always surprised that he doesn't manage to level up, especially since he still tries to move in the same way as Arde and your other students."

"Not my fault, I told him he doesn't have the body for it." That was indeed the case for Welf Crozzo. My many teachings capitalized on speed and either decisive or continuous blows. It's mindful of stamina and the 'proper' methods of killing as many things as possible. Crozzo was all about taking enemies head-on in duels and taking out ranged magic with Will-o-Wisp. Strength and Magic against Agility and Dexterity. In a way, the blacksmith aspirant was too well-blessed by his birth to properly use my techniques. "I gave him several techniques to take advantage of his strength and power, however, so its his own fault if he insists on trying to work on something he shouldn't."

"And here I was thinking you were some sort of extravagant replica." Collbrande gave a light chuckle as she shook her head. The Amazon-Dwarf hybrid recognized my unsaid question and chuckled once again. "When I saw you getting along so well with someone, I thought the rumors about your death were true." The one-eyed blacksmith gave a shrug. "As you said yourself: Orario is an odd place. I'd sooner believe that you've been insidiously replaced than you seemingly enjoying yourself."

"Cranel's… a good kid." I gave a shrug, which was difficult as hell, at Collbrande's voiced curiosity. No point in denying that I was comfortable around Cranel. Ignoring my usual attitude around him, my white-haired student definitely had the air of a Hero surrounding him. I could go ahead and list Cranel's many good qualities, but it's irrelevant. He's the sort of guy that no one can hate, who always got the job done, and that tends to make him likeable to anyone thinking straight. "Talk with him sometime, you'll know what I'm getting at."

"How can I not, with such a glowing recommendation? According to the great, mysterious Hikigaya himself: Cranel's a… good kid." Collbrande rolled her eye. The one-eyed blacksmith pushed herself off the wall and went over to my other purchases. "You know… Welf was ludicrously happy when you came around after going missing for a week. He was… distraught when you were gone." The Amazon-Dwarf Hybrid leveled her gaze onto me. However, I noticed that she was holding her arm against herself in discomfort. This girl really cared too much for Welf. "Hikigaya, can't you make him into your student? Take him along with you? Do more than just throw him towards making you more weapons and armor?"

"Collbrande, you know how dangerous the Dungeon is. It isn't a place for people to go for the sake of spending time with other people." I was far from friends with this Level 5. I knew her through Crozzo. Not only that, but as a blacksmith capable of making Magic Swords, Collbrande had an immense amount of influence outside and within her own Familia. I had to watch my words around her, unlike the case with Riveria. Wallenstein had been a special case since she was around my age and easily flustered. Collbrande? Hah, she's basically the opposite. "Besides that, don't you think Crozzo should be asking me this himself? You know that he'd snoop around if I suddenly brought up bringing him with me to the Dungeon."

"I… you're correct, Hikigaya." Collbrande bit at her lip. Obviously, the one-eyed blacksmith did not like accepting my words. The Amazon-Dwarf Hybrid shook her head once more, gave a huff, and emitted a sigh. She reminded me quite a bit of Hestia, which is by far the greatest compliment I could give to anyone. Oppai Loli she might be, but Hestia went to immense lengths because of her love for Cranel. For a Level 5 to implore for a Level 2 to do something, especially a Level 5 of international renown like Collbrande, was along the same thing as a God bowing to a mortal. The amount of pride they had to swallow is immense. "Don't… tell Welf about this, alright?"

I gave a terse, sharp nod in reply.

Really, there was a part of me that wanted to take Crozzo into the Dungeon, but he reminded me too much of adventurers who had everything to prove, wanted one thing above everything else, and had nothing to lose…

The kind that died if I took them in.

…

After trying out my newest weapon, repacking it into its box, and bidding goodbye to Collbrande, I made my way into the rest of the shop. Crozzo was definitely one of the best upcoming blacksmiths in the city. A full sixteenth of the Fourth Floor of Babel was dedicated to him, giving him a shop and workspace as large as the first floor of a department store. Often, he had a few other Hephaestus Familia members running errands and deliveries while he worked through the day. Starting as a guy who could barely sell a piece of armor, to one of the Hephaestus Familia's best blacksmiths in less than a year. Even if he didn't make Magic Swords, it's no surprise that Rakia would try to 'negotiate' with him into returning to their Familia.

Having an army of Adventurers with very good weapons and armor can be just as good as a valley-carving superweapon.

Less chance to get an entire bloodline cursed by Spirits for being idiots too.

Pride cometh before the fall, indeed.

Heh, it's always fun to remember that fact. Sometimes, this world can be pretty hilarious.

Anyway, I found myself at the storefront with Welf and Cranel present. I placed my purchases by Cranel's. As I expected, he bought some cheap, balanced knives, several extra shirts and pants, and a mace. For a moment, I had feared he'd actually buy a warhammer, but I managed to knock into his head that it was a bad idea.

With all that done, I simply waited for Cranel to finish admiring his new clothes.

"These are amazing! I can move all I want without tearing them!" Cranel gave a few punches, dashed to and fro, and even did a backflip. It had taken a few hours to get him fitted and for his first set of clothes to be made, but Crozzo did good work and made plenty of the clothes I asked for. Someone with less experience making them would've taken a day. Crozzo? Just under five hours. "You must be brilliant to have made these, Crozzo-sama!"

"Heh, I've done a fair bit of tailoring for Hikigaya and his students. In fact, your Sensei helped out a bit making them himself." Crozzo gave a massive grin towards Cranel and gave a nod in my direction. I returned it. We'd spent some time studying the Blacksmithing skill after he attained it. Long-sleeved shirts, trousers, vests and boots were all, oddly enough, in the purview of the Blacksmith skill so long as they were armored in one way or another. Leather, iron buckles, and some thicker cloth around the midsection made regular clothes 'armor.' As far as exploits went, it was rather tame, but having durable clothes is a must. "I've got your measurements all recorded now, so feel free to come along if they're ever torn up! Though, you'll need Arde's permission before I make you a coat!"

"Eh, why? Can't Sensei just give me permission to have one?" Cranel turned to me and I averted my gaze. I know of your powers, my student, and I am unafraid of acknowledging my weaknesses. Now, I don't know how Arde managed to get Crozzo scared enough to give her the license over who gets coats like mine, but I didn't mind having my idea being limited to me and my students. Well, not enough to confront Arde about it anyway. I'm sorry, Cranel, but I have adapted to your puppy eyes and I will not be going through something I can avoid just for you. "Sensei? Please?"

"Don't beg, Brat." I grunted and shook my head. Cranel gave a little huff. Oi. Stop being adorable. I walked forward, until I was at the counter, and handed over the rest of the payment to the short-haired blacksmith. "Good work again, Crozzo." I offered him a handshake and he accepted it. "The coat's in perfect shape, the clothes are better than ever, and my new weapons are exactly to specifications."

"I had some trouble making the Restraint enchantments removable on regular leather, but with something as High-Grade as Dragon Skin it was ridiculously easy." Crozzo, as always, loved to be praised. Needless to say, I did not hesitate to lavish him with compliments. Words are free, after all. Still, with Collbrande's earlier words, I made sure to give them less freely. A Blacksmith and an Adventurer shared a very profitable relationship with one another, but I didn't want to overstep any bounds. "Making another Channeling Blade was easy too, but that new… axe of yours…" Crozzo shook his head. "It's easy to make, and I can see how you're going to use it, but you need to be careful when you do, Hikigaya. One wrong move and you could potentially break a few of your bones or even tear your sides."

"Crozzo, you know me better than to do something idiotic like test out a weapon on the battlefield." I appreciated the fact that Crozzo cared enough to warn me. The short-haired Level 2 winced, but I shook my head and offered him a chuckle to make sure that he knew I wasn't angry at him. Really, for someone who spends most of his time working metal and dealing with adventurers, he's too sensitive. "I'll be working on figuring out how to use it, I have plenty of time since I'll be dragging Cranel and the others into the Middle Levels. If you have any requests for drops, you know how to contact me."

"I'll do that, Hikigaya." As I motioned for Cranel to follow me out and hefted my new weapon, Crozzo gave one final tilt of his head in my direction. For a moment, I remembered Collbrande's words and I was tempted to invite him to come with us despite my earlier words. He'd probably be much better off if he was at a higher level. Rakia would be a lot less intimidating if he was at a higher rank. Before I could ask however, he gave a huff and waved his hand towards us. "Now, go on ahead and kill some monsters for me. Once you guys reach the Goliath, be sure to have me tag along so I can poach a Rank or two."

"…I'll do that." I couldn't help but smile. Hmph, it seems like I've let my ego go unchecked for a while. Seriously, teach one or two brats and you start thinking you have an obligation to help everyone out. In reality, some people could handle their own problems without my help. Really, I should trust some people to not be idiots when I'm not looking. "I'll be back around for some more knives in a few days. Iron, cheap, at least two dozen as always."

"Augh! What the hell do you and your students do with those things!?" Crozzo griped, tearing at his hair. I couldn't help but chuckle, and Cranel soon followed. "Wait, Cranel's going to be one of you as well!" He seemed to pale. Ha. Yes. He has realized that he is no more than a corporate slave whose job is to make cheap, balanced knives for me and my students. Lament, Crozzo! Lament! "I'm going to be making knives for the rest of my life… by the Gods…"

Leaving the blacksmith, seeing Collbrande's sheer affection for Crozzo, and his own determination to solve his own problems as he never once brought up Rakia in my presence, I couldn't help but breathe easier.

It's good to know that I can still help people help themselves without having to compromise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clearly, I Need More Exploits (7.1)**

…

Perhaps if I'd been some sort of genius, I'd have had an easier time of taking advantage of the Pseudo-Renaissance occurring across the world in which Orario was upon. Yes, I say that I would need to be a genius, because I'm not some delusional NEET who thinks he'll be able to make guns or steam engines by just knowing about them. Seriously, unless you're some sort of civil engineer with an absurd secondary class selection in history, I doubted that the average Reincarnated Protagonist with a background as a useless, trash NEET could truly turn a country into a superpower armed with tanks, rifles, and factories.

I lived in a First-World country, I never had to worry about how the amenities that I took for granted worked. Hell, my corporate slave parents worked hard so they could just call someone to fix the things they didn't know how to fix. No one in my house knew how to fix a toilet, let alone make a steam engine! There were definitely people in this very world I now inhabit with better knowledge about physics and machinery than I did, given the fact they had indoor plumbing, showers, and crude explosives.

Still, I did have a particular advantage thanks to my Financial Sector Thrall progenitors: I had a good handle on how modern banking worked. While there was definitely a banking system in Orario with loans, savings, and investments… things like bonds, insurance, and stocks were still beyond them. Needless to say, that was something that I didn't hesitate in taking advantage of. Mother, Father, I know that you never wanted a son who would take advantage of the uninformed masses, as you have done your entire lives, but please accept my most sincere apologies for introducing and profiting off of the most unholy of all corporations in existence: Insurance and Investments.

Oh, are you worried that you'll lose your weapons? Why, for the low price of ten thousand Valis a month, I'll happily replace your weapons! What about your armor then? I'll cover that too for just five thousand Valis more! Of course, if they cost an immense amount of money it costs more to cover them! Remember that if you do lose it, you'll need to buy more insurance and at a higher price! It only makes sense that if you lose it once, I'll be worried that you'll lose it again, you know~.

Really? You think that you can start some sort of small stand that caters to adventurers? A potion stall for Mind and Health right outside the entrance to the Dungeon? Why that sounds like an amazing idea! You know what, I'll give you a loan, at a higher rate than the local bank, but I'm taking as much of a risk here as you are. Hmmm? You can't afford that interest? Well… what if I own it and give it to you as soon as it's fully paid off! I'll even be able to give you a stable wage, all you'll need to do is man the shop! If it fails I'll just have you hang around in my party for a few weeks.

Fear and greed are both so easy to sell. It's almost criminal.

Of course, I only did this to people who were Level 1 and who I could… persuade… to pay off their debts at the very end. I'm not the gambling type. I even made sure to give people a hefty sum back once they reached Level 2. Oftentimes, it was a meagre amount of money in comparison to the amount I farmed… but now that it was clear that I was facing an enemy organization with immense resources I knew that I had to get more stable sources of income.

With a powerful, hidden enemy after me, and my new status as a Level 2, it was time to check up on a few, former clients and give some of my… less innocent contacts some stable, paying jobs. There's really no one better to check if someone's trying to commit fraud, renegading on a debt, or truly deserving of the money they were promised. The decent businesses end up paying me back, the 'honest' adventurers get money for new weapons, and those who try to steal my money have really, really bad days.

Really, who better to employ in an insurance company than cutthroat, former criminals backed by someone with a very, very large bank account?

Still, however, I needed to give my planned organization a foundation separate from my own savings.

Needless to say, it was a good thing that I could now 'legally' enter the Middle Floors.

…

"Three… three million Valis in a single day?!" Cranel very nearly fainted on the spot as he looked over his bank notice. My white-haired student's first 'farming' of the Middle Floors, needless to say, had been ludicrously successful. After a week of training against all the enemies, I was satisfied with his knowledge enough to let him loose. Given the higher quality of monsters on the floors he managed to net a massive amount of Valis. Typically, I managed to secure the same amount of Valis farming by my lonesome in the Middle Floors, with a third of it lost due to fines. "Arde-senpai! How much money did you make?"

"Jeez, kid, keep your mouth shout about how much money you make!" Arde gave Cranel a quick rap on the head. It was a rather hilarious sight given the fact that my auburn-haired student was a full head shorter than my white-haired student. "If you keep spouting words like that, we're going to find ourselves in an unnecessary fight!" The Pallum crossed her arms and gave a huff. "And, if you really want to know, I made four million."

"Huh!?" Cranel pointed at Arde in an accusing manner. Huh, they were already competing with one another. Neat. Less work for me. "How did you make so much more than me!?"

"I didn't bother killing Worms, Almiraj, and Hellhounds like you did, that's how." Arde's shoulders rose and I knew that she was smirking behind her mask. "You could've just figured out their patterns and killed the larger ones, but I guess kids like you get excited about killing trash enemies, right?"

"If you guys are done, how about we start going over our plans to get to the Safe Zone?" I didn't bother telling them how much I made. By using Cranel and Arde as pack mules… err… as allies, I managed to get almost double the amount the two of them got combined. All of it was going straight to my new employees operating in the slums. It takes a lot of money to back an insurance and investment firm. Good thing Orario is literally this world's most prosperous city. "If we want to kill the Goliath, we're going to need to start recruiting now, though we could just wait for the Loki Familia to launch their next expedition and clear the way."

"When's their next expedition, Sensei?" Arde already had a calculating look in her eye. I'm sure that she's been in a fight against the Goliath before. Given how bullshit her Skills are, I can't imagine that copy-paste of a Titan being any threat to her. Since she essentially did the same as me and helped out new Level 2s, I'm sure that she has quite a few contacts. "We'll need at least three teams of distractions and two more mages to kill it quickly." My Pallum student then cast her gaze towards Cranel. "Though if we use this kid's Argonaut Skill and count on his Luck, we might be able to manage it with only a single set of distractions if we invest in a very, very good Magic Sword."

"The Loki Familia is leaving at the end of this week. Apparently they want to make sure Wallenstein's Rank Up doesn't go to waste." The Sword Princess became a Level 6 while we were at the training camp. From what I could tell, the copy-paste of a certain British King had solo-killed Udaeus for her rank up. Man, Cranel chose one heck of a girl to follow. If you weren't a Shounen Protagonist I'd be worried that you wouldn't be able to catch up! "Hmph, that gives us four days to get a few allies and a very good Magic Sword for Cranel to use."

"Eh, I don't have a say in this plan!?" Cranel, unsurprisingly, was startled by our conversation. He's only been a Level 2 for only three weeks and I've made sure he's not as uninformed as he used to be. Ah, to have a non-dense Heroic Protagonist. Zaimokuza, I'm sorry but you're definitely going to be losing a fair amount of readers. Making someone smart and clever is a good way to lose your audience, don't you know? They won't be able to insert themselves into the character! "Even though I'm apparently a big part of it!?"

"Hmmm? You're going to say no to possibly taking another step towards your beloved Wallenstein, kid?" Arde nudged Cranel with her elbow. Given the fact both of them were already A-Class in Endurance and Strength, they could roughhouse with the best of them. Man, Cranel's _Realis Phrase_ and my _Mentor_ sure are overpowered. Two weeks and we've already caught up with someone using my training methods for a good half a year! Huh, should I feel bad about catching up with my Pallum student so quickly? Especially because she was a decent person and worked hard to get where she is- Oh I can't even keep a straight face thinking it. She's as much of a cheater as the two of us! "Imagine it, kid, everyone dependent on you! Our lives in your hands! That's a challenge, kid! Why, that's practically killing a boss solo yourself, Wallenstein will most certainly notice you!"

"T-that sort of argument won't work on me! I d-do have a say in a plan this crazy!" Cranel paused in his tirade, looked away, and began to twiddle his thumbs. Arde met my eyes over his shoulder, gave the 'A-ok' thumb and forefinger signal, and gave me a wink. I returned it with a thumbs up. Hook, line, and sinker. Heh, I taught quite the clever Pallum, didn't I? It was cool enough that I could ignore the fact that American gestures somehow made their way into a fantasy world! "Ummm… Wallenstein would appreciate not having to deal with the Goliath again… wouldn't she? It's… it's just a waste of time and money for them, right?"

I was about to bully… err… persuade Cranel further, when the doors to the Guild burst open.

A woman from the East, where the 'Japanese' Humans came from, strode into the Guild covered in blood and a badly mangled arm. There are smaller scratches on her legs and back. The ends of her hair hacked away and her clothes were singed.

Almiraj weapons and Hellhound flames.

"Please, if anyone here can help, come with me now!" Her voice was hoarse and her eyes frantic. She practically lunged at the nearest adventurer at her side. The man evaded her and she fell to her knees. "My… My Familia! They're in the Middle Floors! Someone please come help me!" Those near her began to disperse, not even taking a moment to glance at her, soon enough she noticed the forced ignorance that was being aimed at her… and she couldn't find the strength to get up. "Please… help me… someone?"

By all means it was just a typical bad day for an adventurer... a day when a single mistake got everyone but a single person killed. A day where they found themselves alone.

However… I already knew this time was going to be different.

"Hey, Miss! Y-you need to t-take this right now!" Cranel was already gone from my side. He was in front of the girl, producing one of his Health Potions, and practically forcing it on her. "Why aren't you at a clinic!? You could die!"

"Please! Save my Familia!" The woman latched onto Cranel with a ferocity that would've turned anyone else away. I saw her nails draw blood from his hands, but he kept his face concerned and simply held still. "I can tell you're strong! Give me a weapon! Come with me to the Middle Floors! I'll pay any price!"

"Drink first, c'mon you can't help them if you're dead." Cranel ignored her fervent pleas, doggedly forcing the Health Potion towards her throat. Bystanders muttered all around him, but did nothing to help. His teeth grit, already his patience was being tested. "I'll help you, I swear, just drink this potion!"

"No! You can use them for the others! I can still fight!" The mystery woman grasped his hands and held them back. "If I can run I can still fight! We need to go now! Every moment we waste is another where they might-."

"Stop being an idiot and drink the damned potion!" Cranel practically roared, interrupting the woman. In the face of the sudden aggression the woman was silenced and her hands went limp. Carefully, tenderly, Cranel eased the potion through her lips. Minutely, his face softened. Still, there was a tightness to it that wasn't normally present. An anger towards those who just stood by. "Now… I want you to tell me exactly where your Familia is and-."

"Floor 13." I stepped in and Arde handed Cranel a Mind Potion. Normally useless for a swordswoman, as she had a scabbard for a katana at her side, but it still calmed, steadied, and reinvigorated the mind. The amount of calories in it also filled up the stomach. Good for people going into shock. "Isn't that right, Miss?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?" The woman spoke to me, but her eyes were firmly on Cranel. "W-we found ourselves at a dead end and…" She shivered at the thought, only managing to hold still because of Cranel's sudden grip on her arm. "Monsters. Monsters everywhere. From the floor. The walls. Ceilings… they just burst through from every direction."

"It's the worst place for any new group." Arde decided to explain for me, reciting the same lesson I taught her long ago. "The Almiraj carve paths away from safety. They trick adventurers into following them." Her voice was unusually soft. "Your Familia is probably dead, you've survived, but if you want to save them… you really do need to show us the way you took. You'll need to be at the front. In the most danger. Do you really want to do this?"

Cranel was about to speak, but I shook my head and silenced him.

"You're no longer panicked and wounded. You can think straight now." I explained simply. Her eyes finally broke away from Cranel's and met mine. They were unsteady and wavering. "Are you still going to risk your life for people who might already be dead?"

For a moment, the unnamed adventurer hesitated, then Cranel's hand gripped hers tightly.

Then, almost miraculously, there was a warrior instead of victim.

"I can."

Today was going to be different, because a hero was here.

…

 **Clearly, I Need More Exploits (7.2)**

 **…**

"So from which Familia is she?" Quietly, I inquired Arde of our mystery adventurer. Why would I ask it myself, especially when I had thing to do like acquiring new weapons for the woman in question? No subterfuge between me and Arde at all! We're just your regular, kind-hearted adventurers who intend to help someone out. I'm just being mindful of the fact that she just survived going through thirteen Dungeon Levels by herself. "You think they'll be useful?"

"The Takemikazuchi Familia has two Level 2s: Kashima Ouka and Yamato Mikoto." Arde recited the information she knew about the woman in question without hesitation. Huh, didn't I have a classmate that had Ouka as a last name? What did that poor guy do to you, Zaimokuza, for you to try and kill him in your Light Novel? There better not be a guy modeled after me here! "The woman's Mikoto, so even if we only rescue her, we have another capable person for the fight against the Goliath. Though, it's questionable if she's going to be willing to go back so soon…"

"Ouka is still probably alive. Perhaps it's not the case for those below Level 2, but if he didn't sacrifice himself he's probably still alive." Since Arde was the only one in our group who actually fought against the Goliath, I trusted her advice on the matter. Casting my gaze over my shoulder, I made sure Cranel was still out of earshot. "I know her type. She's not the kind to lie down after being hurt. She'll come, for revenge, if not for anything else."

"I see, I can see a warrior like her doing that." Arde agreed with a nod, following my gaze. Currently, my white-haired student was explaining the movement techniques of Almiraj and Hellhounds to Mikoto. Clad in Cranel's spare clothes bought mere days ago, the swordswoman was wearing her armor and burnt kimono to cover the trousers and shirt. She had a steel longsword, again courtesy of my white-haired student. "You're right about that kid, he's one heck of a womanizer, Sensei."

"I count at least three woman after him already." I couldn't help but chuckle. Hestia, Flova, and Tulle were guaranteed. Wallenstein was an oddity that I couldn't put a finger on. I think that Baade seemed to like him as well, though she could've simply preferred to fight against someone with a similar fighting style to herself. It was unsurprising given his role as a Harem Protagonist. "That aside, he needs to start learning how to think for himself. How about we let him lead us in combat through Level 3?"

"Only if you promise to use your magic if things go horribly wrong. I don't want to die because of a test." Arde's answer was dry, but she sighed and nodded after I affirmed that I would unleash my magic if Cranel made too large an error. Still, my Pallum student must trust my Human student more than she'd care to admit to give him even the slightest possibility of getting herself harmed. "Then, I don't have a problem with it. Floor 13 was a cakewalk for you when you were Level 1, so there shouldn't be any… immense problems."

We exchanged nods, dealt with the orcs that remained before us, and simply walked towards Cranel and Mikoto. The two had been perusing for equipment in one of our stashes.

Time for a rescue mission.

…

Cranel took command better than I expected, mainly because he didn't hesitate to take advantage of me and Arde as much as possible. Arde was scouting and out of view, dragging hordes of monsters towards me, and generally making sure that we weren't caught unaware by the Almiraj. Her ability to transform into flight-capable creatures allowed her to scour the dungeon with impunity. I handled killing everything that came towards our flanks while Cranel and Mikoto took on whatever was coming from our front or back. Though I wasn't using my magic, it was easy enough to kill Hellhounds and Almiraj with my iron knives.

Still, killing the monsters wasn't a problem. Cranel could take on Floor 13 as easily as I could since he didn't have a Restraint Coat. Well, as long as I didn't use Magic that is. Both Arde and I were more than capable of casually strolling through Floor 13 because we've harvested it for Monster Crystals many, many times.

Our current mission was harder than that. Right now, we had to escort a new Level 2 and look for survivors of her party. In essence it was a dreaded 'Escort Mission.' An 'essential' character that's underleveled for an area needs to be protected before they can join the party. As far as introduction arcs for a new Heroine go, having Mikoto prove herself as a capable combatant despite being an emotional wreck moments ago is definitely something I hadn't seen in a Light Novel before, our situation was somewhat original. Congratulations, Zaimokuza, you're actually decent this time around.

"We're here." Mikoto's voice drew me from my thoughts and I looked about the Dungeon Room that we entered. Floor 13 was special because the Almiraj were very, very crafty monsters that dug out new routes and rooms to ambush Adventurers. Essentially, it was a wake-up call for any underequipped and rookie Level 2. Really though, it should be common sense to farm the Final Stage of the previous Disc as much as possible before going onto the second! Grinding is essential for any JRPG, don't you know!? "That's… Chigusa's body."

"This is where your Familia got swarmed by monsters?" I asked and Mikoto nodded. I approached the body in the corner. I was surprised that it was intact. Monsters typically 'got rid of' the bodies of Adventurers. Monster Pantries were rare in the Middle Levels too, so the monsters that spawned didn't tend to leave any nourishment behind. I checked the wounds and the damage on the clothes. The corpse had large, gaping wounds on the back. "This girl was ambushed, she was dealt mortal blows to her back, and you rushed to get her out… but were forced to leave her body here after being swarmed by Monsters."

"That is correct." Mikoto's voice was tight. I wasn't surprised that she didn't say anything more. Looking over the body, the features, and the wounds… I made sure that this wasn't some sort of elaborate trap. The Blessing wasn't present on the back, wisely locked away, but her features and clothing were close enough to the samurai girl that I could believe this was one of her Familia. "She died because we couldn't find a way out quickly enough, we had to leave her here, and then our leader told me to run since I was the fastest of the group."

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san." Cranel placed a hand on her shoulder. Arde dropped from the ceiling, met my gaze, and covertly handed me the steel Stiletto that I passed onto her earlier. I slipped it into my sleeve. Did I feel bad about preparing to handle Mikoto? Hell no. Sabotage and traps occurred regularly in Orario. I wasn't going to risk me or my students. The situation was enough like a Light Novel plotline that I allowed it to go through, but that didn't mean I was giving a stranger the benefit of the doubt. "But, if we hurry, I'm sure that we can save your friends. Can you guess where they went? Or did you have some sort of fallback position or plan to meet?"

"I'm afraid that we were ill-prepared for our adventure, Cranel. I must admit we were incomparable to your own." Mikoto shook her head. Hmph, no honorific already? You sure do work fast Cranel. Still, there was a flash in the ebony-haired swordswoman's eye that told me she had a plan to find her Familia. I silently motioned for Arde to stay for the time being. We could deal with the waves of Almiraj and Hellhounds without a problem. "However, with your protection, I can invoke my Skill and hopefully locate my comrades."

"I'll get out of earshot while you do, Mikoto-san." Cranel was remembering what I taught him, I made a note to commend him for that as I broke the neck of an Almiraj with a swift kick. Having good manners, such as not listening in on other's Skills, is a good way to be respected in the Adventurer community. My white-haired student made good use of it. Typically, I never fell into a situation where something like good manners could help. Most of my interactions with new Adventurers tended to be more… combative. No room for manners in a fistfight. "I'll help Senpai and Sensei out while you-."

"It's fine, you may stay." Mikoto's voice held a note of confidence in it, but she couldn't hide the desperation completely. I had no doubt that the ebony-haired swordswoman had latched onto Cranel for support. Had I not seen her in combat, where she was outright deadly, I would've been worried for my white-haired student. You can definitely do much, much worse my young Harem Protagonist. "I'm learning so much from the three of you. I'm sure that knowing of my Skill only alleviates my debt to you in the slightest of degrees."

"…If you say so, Mikoto-san." Cranel dipped his head in a nod. An appreciative smile very nearly spread across the ebony-haired swordswoman's mouth. I had to roll my eyes while I sent a knife into a Hellhound's flaming, gaping maw. It exploded and took several Almiraj with it. So all this fighting is going on in the background, barely a word of it written in passing, as Cranel woos his newest admirer. If you manage to get a decent Anime Studio, they'll do a good job with this scene, but a shitty one will fuck it up, Zaimokuza. "I'll stay by your side then."

"Alright then…" Mikoto took a deep breath, her feet shuffled, and in the corner of my eye I saw her make a hand-sign popularized by a certain blonde-haired, demon-container's favorite technique. Dammit, Zaimokuza! That's beyond creating a mere nod towards Kishimoto! That's a blatant rip-off! You're going to get sued! Hand-signs for the blatantly Japanese samurai, really!? I was so exasperated that I almost tripped! Yes, I nearly tripped despite the fact most of my mind was commited to combat! "Yatanokurograsu!"

"!" A pulse of magic emanated from Mikoto, eliciting a wordless yelp of surprise from Cranel. It felt somewhat similar to being in the presence of a Mage when they began casting magic while standing still. By all means, it probably had a very interesting, practical effect since a swordswoman was using it… but… the Chuuni levels are too damned high! A hand-seal, standing still, and a pulse of pressure that blows hair back!? I don't want to live in this world anymore. It's not even proper Japanese! "I didn't know you knew magic, Mikoto-san!"

"It's an extremely situational Skill, though it does take Mind." Judging from how out of breath Mikoto was, she didn't have much in her Magic Ability. I quashed my quailing at Zaimokuza's terrible tendencies and focused on Cranel's conversation. It helped that I was killing monsters to get my mind off the atrocity I just witnessed. "We need to move down that left corridor. Several swarms of monsters are moving rapidly towards certain directions. My Skill will last for a good amount of time, but I won't be able to cast it again, we must move quickly to save them-."

"Senpai, carry Mikoto-san! Sensei and I are taking point!" My, my, Cranel, I taught you better than I thought, didn't I? Arde finished off her opponent and picked up the ebony-haired swordswoman. The human woman gave a yelp as my Pallum student picked her up without effort. I took to my white-haired, human student's side and we immediately set off towards the left corridor. "Senpai, relay directions to us from Mikoto, don't say anything if we just need to go straight!"

Cranel's going to make an amazing, powerful leader. My white-haired student will be a bonfire that can attract powerful Adventurers like Mikoto to his side. Undoubtedly, he will achieve his goal of becoming as powerful as Aiz Wallenstein. He'll become known across the world as one of the mighty few who have charisma, intelligence, and power to their name.

Doubtlessly, the shadow he'll cast will allow me to work at peace and to eventually return home.

…

 **Interlude: The Sword**

…

A year after I first took up the Way of the Sword, years before I held Zansetsu and sought out Takemikazuchi-sama, my grandfather told me of the Eastern Warriors who stood against the monsters that ravaged the world. Though I had not judged my honorable grandfather's words perfidious by any means, I did not believe that the Eastern Warriors were as skilled in battle as he proclaimed. They were naught but mortal men, unblessed by the Kami, and I believed that their heroic sacrifices simply exaggerated their skill and power.

Now, almost a decade since I disregarded by honored grandfather's words, I found myself hating the same foolish, brash child that I once was, as I was when I left my homeland, and as I had been until this moment. Though I became capable in the Way of the Sword, I was not a master of it. Despite the fact that I trounced my grandfather in combat, I only did so because of my Kami-sama's blessing. In the very end, I only learned of my own arrogance because of my failure.

If I had been as skilled as the three Adventurers that lent me their aid, had I rigorously trained as they did, I had no doubt that my Familia would still be alive.

"Another one dead." The words came from the one who carried me upon her shoulders. The one who Bell had called his upperclassman, Arde. A Pallum. I had thought their race weak, yet she kept up the grueling pace set by her fellows with me upon her back. I had no doubt that in her slight frame resided strength greater than my own. "Where to next?"

"West." My voice seemed distant to my ears. My eyes locked onto the corpse of Haji. His prized bow was broken, legs mangled, and blows to his chest still bled profusely. There was still an arrow in his hand. Its shaft and end was bloodied. Crystals surrounded him. At least two dozen. He had fought until the end, with what little he had, as Soju had. "Down another floor."

"Good thinking, there are less Almiraj on Floor 14." Arde gave the comment after relaying my words. Her breathing was still easy. I was incapable of carrying Chigusa as I had run. There was sympathy in her eyes, but no sign of pity. The pity and scorn that had washed upon me in the Guild was still fresh in my memory. The mere memory fed the fury that was boiling in my chest. The urge to simply fall from Arde's back and meet my own, honorable end was steadily rising. "You said there are two of them left, right? Is one of them Level 2?"

"Yes." The words were more curt than I intended them to be. The fury that I had been quelling rose up at the Pallum's question. Incensed, I had snarled out my response. Lashing out without reason, I felt shame crawl up my stomach and into my throat the moment I realized my mistake. I was sure that my carrier had only meant well or perhaps wished to look after her two companions. I was forgetting myself in my anger… Readily, I apologized. "My most sincere apologies, I did not mean to-."

"I get it." Arde's words were not harsh or brusque as they were when speaking to Bell. My shame intensified as her eyes met my own. There was experience, wisdom, and understanding in those eyes. Here I acted akin to a contemptuous child, yet a woman of a race I had believed weak moments ago met my inelegance with easy commiseration. When her eyes broke from my own, I could only curl myself inward and work harder in restraining my tumultuous emotions. Imbecile, untempered fury leads to death in battle. Are you not already inept in skill and technique? Would you not only die but drag others with you? "No need to apologize. Losing family is… difficult at best."

Before I could reply, the swarm of monsters at the edge of my detection multiplied thrice over.

"Monster Party." The dreaded words left my lips. A mere dozen monsters multiplied into thirty, then became fifty, and suddenly there were seventy. I took heart in the fact that they were dying, undoubtedly because of Ouka's stalwart technique and immense might, but they simply weren't dying quickly enough. Asuka must be with him, though how long he could protect her is unknown to me. Prodigious strength and tremendous stamina alone cannot win against an endless tide. Panic overwhelmed me at the thought of the last of my Familia falling. My speech became nothing more than a plea. I cannot lose them! "They're surrounded, but they're just ahead of us!"

"Sensei, I'm charging ahead! Follow my lead!" Bell's declaration resounded in my ears. As the sole Adventurer who deigned to lend me aid, I owed him more than I have ever owned. This chance to save my Familia was only possible because of his choice to aid me. That in mind, I marshalled my thoughts and gathered what strength I could. "Senpai, you and Mikoto-san keep any other monsters from flanking us!"

The world then blurred into combat.

Cranel burst forward, launching himself off the ground using all his limbs, becoming no more than a blur of black and white. Throughout this time my three saviors have displayed an efficacy of movement, a mastery of their bodies, that I had never borne witness to before. Movements that a normal mortal would not use in battle, either because of exhaustion or the threat of self-injury, they used aplenty. The white-haired boy who had saved me vanished into the darkness ahead, only for a massive plume of fire to erupt before us all.

For a moment, I worried that he would have caused my Familia harm due to recklessness, but I saw that he fired it towards the floor as his launch carried him above the horde below. Truly, in the realm of tactics, technique, and skill, my Familia was woefully unprepared. The simple, efficient method of using Magic in such a manner had not crossed my mind. To fire from above saved my companions and wasted none of the Mind that needed to be preciously conserved by Warriors.

Arde unburdened herself of me and I took to her side. The horde of monsters we had gathered in our search was larger than the one that had pursued my Familia relentlessly. There were over thirty of the Almiraj and over a dozen of the Hellhounds. I had feared facing them with my Familia and my family's blade, yet at ease with this Pallum at my side and the hefty longsword that I had been lent. Knowing that all my enemies were before me and that my back was clear of opponents… all I needed to do was wage a battle against the monsters my own ancestors had fought.

And so I did.

The reliable, steel blade was heavy and had two edges, but against the lighter weapons of the Almiraj it fared admirably. I pressed my advantage when the monsters realized that I was not a weak opponent. As Bell had said, they hesitated to engage the strong alone. They were cowards who relied on their fellows. The split second of hesitation, as they waited for their fellows to come, was apparent to my eyes, and they fell before my unfamiliar blade like chaff. Their slight forms, which I struggled to hit with downward strikes, fell by pairs or trios as I stooped low and swung the blade in swift, crescent arcs.

Arde dealt with the Hellhounds, taking on the abominable imitations of dogs with her strange technique and skill. A combination of Magic and physical prowess, the Pallum transformed into another form to dodge blows and charge at her opponents. While I struggled to cleave through one of the fire-breathing beasts in a single slash, her blows sent them flying or utterly broke them. A single blow to the maw, following their immobilization, was all the time the slight, powerful Adventurer spared them before moving onto the next. Had I been told this morning that a Pallum would exhibit the most physical might I'd ever witnessed among my fellows, I would have scarcely believed it. Yet, as Arde broke more and more bodies with her gloved fists… I could bring no other to mind capable of such a feat.

The horde of monsters that would've destroyed my own Familia was felled within moments.

Yet, in the end, the two of us were incomparable to Bell and his Sensei.

The Almiraj and Hellhounds were incapable of reacting to the tall, gruff, and mysterious man that Bell called his Sensei. The economy of movement he displayed reminded me of my honorable grandfather. The way the wizened man approached and assaulted the monsters was akin to how my honorable grandfather approached his students in mock-combat. Indomitable. Unstoppable. In complete control. He seemed to know how each monster would react. No matter what any beast tried, it could do nothing against him, and he used them against one another. Almiraj were either crushed or killed with their own weapons. The Hellhounds found their maws closed at the exact moment for Ignis Fatuus to destroy them utterly or dashed against the dungeon itself with a simple, flowing movement. Briskly, calmly, he made his way through the horde of beasts without a single one coming close to harming him.

The man most certainly deserved the title Sensei.

However, my eyes were inevitably drawn towards Bell Cranel, the young man who saved my life.

Slight in both height and form, as well as clad in clothing more fitting for a formal event, I would have dismissed him completely had I seen him this very morning. Never would it have occurred to me that he held prodigious strength and skill. Neither would I have believed that his clothing was of excellent make for combat and daily living both. However, atop all of the many scenarios I would never have put faith in, I never believed that any being besides a god could hold so much power and ability… and yet still be so kindhearted.

There was passion and fury both in Bell Cranel. Red eyes blazed with will and focus as he abandoned safety for the sake of speed and ferocity. The mace he held in his right hand flowed with unstoppable grace and shattered skull after skull in a single motion. A rushing rapid in the form of a steel implement of war was in his hand. The Black Knife that he held in his left flashed into the heads of Hellhounds so quickly it seemed to be a spear of obsidian that disappeared moments after doing its just work.

I do not know how long I watched Bell Cranel carve apart the horde that surrounded my Familia. Time seemed to lose meaning as I witnessed him. Stories, both from my own homeland and that of the West, entered my mind as I was entranced by his deadly work. Tempered fury fueled by justice drove a warrior of unmatched caliber on a righteous path. What I saw before me, undeniably, was a champion of the weak, a being that could've stood against monsters without the Blessing, and perhaps most importantly of all…

"They're alright, Mikoto-san! They're safe!" A beaming smile split his features. Innocent and lacking in guile. So wide was his grin that his eyes were all but completely closed. Amidst the dust of fallen beasts, a carpet of Monster Crystals innumerable, his happiness was because he saved the last of my Familia. The skill, power, and ability that he displayed was all meaningless. The reason for his jubilation was entirely because he believed he was happy to have saved my Familia for me… someone he has just met. Skipping past the remains, the smile on his face and the kindness in his eyes warms me to my core. "You saved them, Mikoto-san!"

Bell Cranel was my Hero.

…

 **Clearly, I Need More Exploits (7.3)**

…

The Abandoned Church was different from when I remembered it, probably because of Cranel's success in the Dungeon. Though Hestia now worked for Hephaestus due to her procurement of the 'Hestia Knife,' my white-haired student's made sure his Familia's home was in better shape. The roof was patched up, the rotten pews and other furniture were gone, and there was a hefty, sturdy door in place of the former, useless entrance. The Church area now had a dining area, storage area, and a fireplace for cooking. A few decorations, obviously chosen by Hestia, gave the entire place a homey feel.

Anyway, it wasn't my first time in Cranel's renovated home, given that Arde joined his Familia shortly after we returned from the abandoned castle. Arde had shelves full of weapons, armor plates, and extra clothes stacked in a corner along with a cot. The small space clashed with the rest of the first floor of the abandoned church, but it was slowly being decorated by Hestia. No place shall go undecorated by the glorious Oppai Loli Goddess! There will be no gloomy rooms in her domain! There shall only be nice rugs, tasteful vases, and vibrant houseplants!

Overall, I was sure that Hestia was proving to be a good Goddess for Arde. My auburn-haired student most certainly enjoyed having a God that didn't base their power around drugs. Though, according to my Pallum student, Hestia didn't enjoy her practice of throwing knives as practice, the ribbon-string, miniskirt Loli most certainly cared well for both her and Cranel. Good job, Hestia! If you continue doing such a good job I'll consider contacting you for my Househusband training! To be able to make Arde appreciate your hospitality is an immense mark of excellence in your housekeeping and hospitality skills!

Normally, the abandoned Church was rather hectic, given that Hestia and Cranel loved to enjoy their home as Arde and I went over what to do, but today it wasn't just the four of us present.

Indeed, instead the Takemikazuchi Familia was also present.

Or rather, the remains of the Familia were present.

…

"Hikigaya-san! Please, accept my most sincere gratitude!" Takemikazuchi, clad in Japanese formal-wear, was prostrated before me as he gave his thanks. It was just as jarring as it was the first time it had happened. One would think that I would build up resistance against such surprises, but the action was just as strange as it had been with Hestia. Honestly, being raised in a middle-class family, I expect to bow and not be bowed to! Be more considerate of my upbringing, please! "I cannot thank you enough for saving my most precious children!"

"Really, Takemikazuchi-sama, there's no need to go to such lengths to thank us." Cranel had his hands raised and a weak smile on his face. Thank goodness that I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the situation! Even Arde, who I'm sure would simply love seeing a God on their knees, was perturbed by how the Head of the Takemikazuchi Familia was supplicating before us. Please, Cranel, stop this man! You're my only hope of retaining my honest, humble worldview! "Haha, my grandfather always told me that rescuing gir- fellow Adventurers is a must for any Adventurer in their prime."

"Then, I must say that your grandfather was a very virtuous man, Bell Cranel." Thankfully, Takemikazuchi got up to his feet after Cranel said his piece. The black-haired God, whose hair was ripped straight out of some history book, offered us all a smile. Augh, this God was definitely someone who was inherently nice, just like Miach and Hestia. Oi, Zaimokuza, why the hell am I meeting so many nice Gods now that I'm with the protagonist? No, scratch that, why is Cranel meeting all the nice ones right away!? This is unfair, you know! Having good contacts is way too broken to not be called a superpower! "Still, my gratitude is still sincere, Cranel-kun. Asuka, Ouka, and Mikoto… my precious children… are still alive thanks to you."

"No, I mean, I had a lot of help-."

"Brat, in situations like this, you say, 'you're welcome.'" I stopped the train of humility that was beginning to gather speed. To further compound on the 'cool factor' in my momentary screen time, I nudged Cranel with my elbow for emphasis. There you go, perfect Sensei-action. I could see Hiratsuka-sensei doing it to me if I ever did something worthwhile. So, it would've basically never happened. I'm sorry my Christmas Cake Sensei, but I doubt I'd ever be a good student. I turned my gaze towards Takemikazuchi and gave the black-haired God a bow. "I humbly accept your gratitude, Takemikazuchi-sama, I am glad to be of aid to you."

Arde did the same as me, albeit without the elbow-jab and advice towards Cranel. My Pallum student, however, still spared Cranel a smirk.

Cranel, of course, rose to his rival's slight towards him and immediately bowed and repeated my phrase.

"I must say, it is refreshing to be so well-respected!" Takemikazuchi gave a laugh, but I was able to tell it was a forced one. Inadvertently, I found myself gritting my teeth. I read between the lines. The black-haired God was hiding behind a fake smile, going through motions to forget pain, and he was using me and my students to do it. Already, I could see Arde's eyes narrowing at him and Cranel gradually becoming disconcerted. They both knew he was acting too cheerfully for someone who lost half their Familia. They would most definitely think ill of him if he continued. "I must say, Orario has so many Gods within it that-."

"Takemikazuchi." Unexpectedly, Hestia's voice wafted over us. There was authority behind the Goddess's voice. Turning my gaze towards her and seeing the confidence in her eyes, I found myself incapable of describing her as anything less than the Goddess of the Hearth and the Home. The smile she offered her fellow god was a kindly one, but it made his shoulders droop and the smile on his face to begin to fade away. The smaller, frailer Goddess guided the warrior God away by his shoulder. "Be with your Familia, worry about appearances later. Bell-kun and his teammates will understand."

"I… you're correct, Hestia." Takemikazuchi released a sigh, practically losing the rest of his smile in less than a second. I released a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, drawing Hestia's gaze. The Goddess gave me a knowing nod. You know what? I'll let you be cool just this once. Mostly because you stopped someone from doing something he would regret. The black-haired God gave us one final bow. "Please, excuse me for now, my friends. Know that you're all welcome to my Familia's home. We will be more than happy to render our aid to you in thanks for what you've done."

At that, Takemikazuchi allowed Hestia to lead him towards his Familia. Mikoto gave a wave when she saw our gazes turn towards them. The swordswoman was still clad in the clothing that Cranel lent to her. She seemed… as well as someone in her situation could reasonably be. However, the two we rescued, Ouka and Asuka, had haunted looks in their eyes. They gazed into the distance, they flinched at sudden movements, and they stayed in the sunlight. In normal circumstances, I was sure that I would've had a few things to say about the two, regarding how they were blatantly unimportant, but I couldn't bring them to mind. Though they offered the three of us grateful nods in return, it was hard to see them as Adventurers rather than the half-dead, near-crazed individuals we 'rescued' in the Dungeon.

Personally, I doubted that the Takemikazuchi Familia would continue. I had a feeling that Mikoto was meant to join the Hestia Familia at the start. Her Familia dissolving, with Takemikazuchi transferring her to Hestia as he took the other two back to their homeland, could easily happen. Taking in an Adventurer who lost their entire Familia fit well into the theme of this story. How Cranel would've managed to save Mikoto, and with who, is up for debate… but killing off characters with no 'history' or 'uniqueness' for the sake of adding an interesting one to the cast is all too easy in this setting. That was the main reason why I played a part, instead of trying to forge my own path, this world was simply too deadly to tread as a faceless, unknown being.

In the end, this situation was simply a reminder that this world was anything but kind.

"I wish we could've done something sooner." Cranel's voice was soft and his face was filled with worry. Really, sometimes you're far too kind for your own good. You just met the man less than an hour ago, Cranel. You saved half of his Familia. That alone, quite frankly, is an achievement. I wanted to tell him all of that, but… well I couldn't risk a confrontation scene. I wasn't up for risking estranging myself from him, today. "I feel sorry for being so… late… in saving them."

"Oi, kid, keep that ego in check. You saved three people." Arde, thankfully, adapted well into the role of Cranel's rival. Dispensing the advice I momentarily couldn't. My Pallum student gave him a quick rap to the head, which staggered him, and gave a grunt and crossed her arms as my human student levelled a glare at her. I could always trust her to be the more pragmatic of the two of them. "Remember what I told you at the fort? Just because you think you could've done something, doesn't mean that you could have." Auburn hair waved about as she shook her head. Both her mask and hat were on her cot. "Unless all three of us were stronger or better prepared, we couldn't have possibly saved the other three."

"I… you're right." Cranel bit back his words, his hands tightening as a frown spread across his face. My white-haired, red-eyed student knew the dangers of the Dungeon well enough. Heading into the Middle Floors was easy for us because we were prepared and knew what to expect. Heck, we spent most of our time on the 17th Floor given that Minotaurs and Lygerfangs were easier to deal with than hordes upon hordes of Almiraj and Hellhounds. "I need to get stronger. Work harder. So that I can do better if it ever happens again."

"Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it, kid." Arde scoffed, shook her head again, and crossed her arms. Cranel's face formed into a scowl. Anyone looking in would've thought them cross with one another. However, as always, I could read through the lines. As odd as it might be to onlookers, this was simply how these two first members of the Hestia Familia interacted with one another. "Still, I guess it's better than taking on the entirety of Sensei's enemies." My Pallum student began to walk to her 'room.' "Congratulations on gaining a semblance of sensibility. Might I suggest training that particular Basic Skill some more?"

"Are you saying that I'm only sensible thanks to Kami-sama's Blessing!?" Cranel recoiled and strode after her. Though there was an affronted note in his voice, I could tell that he was happy to be returning to something familiar. Seeing several dead bodies of fellow Adventurers for the first time jarred my white-haired student more than he wanted to admit. "I'm very sensible! I'm never r-reckless!"

"Didn't you run into the Dungeon after that mutt, Loga, said something unkind to you?"

"That doesn't count!"

My two students began to bicker, but they went about restocking their knives and putting away their unnecessary items with familiar movements. Two rivals, providing challenges to one another, with good relationships with one another. Cranel needed to become strong to live up to his ideals while Arde kept him from doing anything stupid. Overall, whenever I visited Hestia's home, I was able to see that I achieved my goal of creating a rival for Cranel with the bonus of getting Arde out of the Soma Familia.

Still, their bickering and ease with one another was something I couldn't bear to look at for too long. By all means, I should have been proud of how well my plans went. However, I couldn't help but feel that I made a relationship like what I had with Komachi for my own sake… Right now, with me to connect them, they interacted well with one another.

However, what would happen to them once I was gone?

…

 **Clearly, I Need More Exploits (7.4)**

…

"Hmmm, a lot of people are staring at us!" Tiona Hiryute, my bodyguard for the last few weeks, was as airheaded as always. Of course they're staring at us! You're barely as tall as Cranel and obviously young! Do you know how many people would get the wrong idea about some masked individual leading around a skimpily-dressed Amazon!? It didn't help that even as my bodyguard, the short-haired Amazon was going from place to place and gushing over various magical odds and ends. "You're unexpectedly popular around these parts, Hat-kun!"

"Oi, stop causing a scene." Using the slapstick-comedy patented 'Head-Chop' maneuver in hopes of managing Hiryute's cheerfulness and energy, I did my best to mitigate any damage to my reputation. Months of appearing as a mysterious, masked buyer of magical artifacts and tomes are going down the drain thanks to a single Amazon! Laws of Comedy, I invoke you! Stop this airhead from ruining my entire reputation! Thankfully, I must have invoked the Rites of Slapstick correctly and the short-haired Amazon dropped a sinister-looking helmet with a pout. "C'mon, Hiryute, it's best we don't keep Alf waiting."

"Ooooh~ Is Hat-kun worried about looking bad to Riveria-sama?" Hiryute gave off a squeal of delight, forgoing her 'pout and hold head' maneuver in favor of latching onto my hand with curiosity alight in her eyes. That's a dangerous move, you know!? People are definitely going to get the wrong idea! Don't get so touchy-feely with your Hiryutes! A guy would most definitely get the wrong idea! "So you don't want to be late in meeting her, showing that you care for her, despite the fact you say you don't like being around her!?"

"Wrong." I invoked the Rite of Slapstick comedy once more, managing to get Hiryute off my arm without consequence. For added comedic effect, I stretched out the word a bit while remaining perfectly deadpan. I can only imagine that Zaimokuza wanted to put some comedy into his chapters after mercilessly killing half of an entire Familia. Though I doubted I was getting any screen time, since Cranel was currently spending time with Arde learning their new limits thanks to another Update, maybe this could be some sort of spin-off series or additional content? I can imagine Zaimokuza doing something sleazy like that just for extra sales. "Your Oujo-chan would never let me hear the end of it if I wasn't on time for a meeting that I made myself. There's no way in hell I'm letting her have such ammunition to use against me."

"Mou, you're too mean, Hat-kun! You need to treat girls nicely, you know! " Hiryute squirmed, holding her head and shaking to and fro, as we continued walking. Thankfully, the short-haired Amazon could continue playing her game as we walked. The pout that she sported was exaggerated, as were her movements, making it clear that she was playing around. Still, given her state of dress and culture, it was… dangerous instead of comedic. You're treading a dangerous line here, Zaimokuza, even if she is as old as Cranel! Peeking from beneath her bangs, held beneath her hands, an unexpectedly sly smile formed on her face. "They'll only be willing to be nice back if you're nice too, Hat-kun~. You should buy the girl of your dreams lots and lots of gifts!"

"Are you telling me that all there is to getting a nice girl is to be nice to them and buying them things?" Though I was caught off guard by Hiryute's sudden bout of craftiness, I simply fell back onto my comedic defense. Haha! I have defenses against clever girls, now! While I'd never say it's impossible for me to be flustered, since I once believed it was impossible to travel to different worlds, I am at least resistant against their wiles! "I don't know whether to be amused or disappointed at those words."

"Of course! Girls love gifts, but you have to be mindful of what you give them, Hat-kun. However, you need to remember something important when you do give them gifts…" Hiryute's smirk was among the most devious of which I'd ever seen. The short-haired amazon tugged at my sleeve and I found myself incapable of resisting her superior strength. I felt her breath against the side of my face as she dragged in a breath for a whisper. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I felt keenly aware of the fact that there were quite a few people in the same street as the two of us. Oi, oi, oi! What the hell is with this sudden development?! "A lot of girls love little keepsakes more than jewelry, Hat-kun~. So remember to start small, but never forget to work your way up~."

"…I'm not hearing anything that goes against my previous statement." For once, I was grateful for how one-sided my mind was. Had I still been but a mere mortal, I was sure that I would've been left tongue-tied and stuttering. Oddly enough, I had a feeling that particular reaction would've been merciful in comparison to the one I incited. As I simply shrugged her off, huffed, and started walking ahead, I noticed that she was practically beaming. My weathering Hiryute's high-strength teasing skill side seems to have made the girl very happy. Jeez, this girl was starting to remind me of a combination between a certain college-goer and my underclassman. A dangerous combination. "I'll be sure to stock up on stylish knickknacks and other fashionable trinkets the next time I see them on sale, then."

"Oh no, I've created an insatiable monster!" Hiryute gave a little, jubilant cry before once more taking to my side. I relaxed once I noticed that the short-haired Amazon was content to simply stroll along with her hands clasped against the small of her back. Once again, Hiryute-san, I need to ask you to tone down your personality before a guy gets the wrong idea. "Hat-kun! You must use the advice I gave you wisely! It is a power you must never misuse!"

"Seriously, you're not even going to try and deny that my plan would work?" I found myself drawn into the little byplay that Hiryute generated. It was probably because I was lowering my guard once I realized that the 'danger' had passed and she was once more all jokes and cheers. "Isn't that a bit sad, Hiryute?"

Hiryute stuck out her tongue before pressing a finger against her lips. The short-haired Amazon simply began to hum. I guess that was the end of the little byplay that just occurred. At the very least, I couldn't say that it hadn't been entertaining to partake in, given it was both new and a reminder of my previous life. While someone foolish would make the mistake of assuming that Hiryute was interested in me. I had plenty of experience with sly, adorable girls who didn't have any interest in me.

By all means, there was no way in hell that was any sort of a flag.

…

Witch's Secret House was, as the name suggested, a place that wasn't easily found. Most high-end magic stores were in Babel, but plenty were scattered around Orario itself. Given the fact that Magic items, from simple staffs all the way to Grimoires, ran for stupidly high sums of Valis it was understandable that most shop-owners wouldn't risk having their very, very expensive wares stolen by thieves in the middle of the night or outright forced to hand them over. The threat of being blacklisted by all the Merchants in the city, or being hit by a Familia who wanted favors from the Merchants, really didn't help when a dozen hundred-million-Valis Grimoires were all stolen.

So, shops that carried High-End Magic Items were only outside of Babel if two requirements were met. They either were part of a larger, more powerful Familia, or the shopkeeper in question is ludicrously strong and it would be completely, utterly stupid to face them in their own territory. The Witch's Secret House was the latter with its proprietor being Lenoa, a human witch who's practically as old as Orario itself. To be her age, she had to be at least Level 5, but I personally believed she was Level 6. Anyone who went through the trouble of looking for her would know that she's one of the deadliest adventurers in Orario, and if that person in question still intended to steal from her after investigating… well, they're free game.

"Nice coat, Hikigaya." The wizened crone croaked a greeting as I entered the dark, messy shop. One gnarled hand stirred and stirred a pot of viscous, blue liquid as another hefted a book wider than Arde. Despite her age, sharp and dangerous eyes looked from beneath the brim of her tall, pointed hat. Old, dangerous, and a mean haggler. Needless to say, I liked her. "That Adolescent Dragon must've been surprised to find someone as tenacious as a cockroach as its target."

"As wise and as composed as always, Lenoa. Your words simply drip with wisdom." I gave my own greeting in return, raising a hand to both wave and take off my hat. The other one had the important duty of holding back Hiryute before she ate a million-Valis reagent or something. While I did the latter for the sake of my wallet, the former was simply proper manners. Pissing off someone as well-connected and powerful as Lenoa wasn't something I wanted to do. "Where's Alf and Viridis?"

"Looking over the staves you requested." Lenoa gave a throaty chuckle, the hand holding the ladle gesturing past a door hidden behind a curtain. I gave the ancient witch a nod before moving forward and depositing the second half of the payment on her table along with a little… extra. The slightest of grins came upon the elderly woman's face. She paused in her stirring and weighed the second bag with a faint smirk. Faster than I could see, she switched it out and threw a slim notebook my way. Heh, jackpot. "The minute I hear you spreading around my advice is the day I'll string you up, Hikigaya!"

"As if I'd be stupid enough to cross you, Lenoa." I stuffed the slim book into the folds of my coat. Ten million Valis for a 'guide' would've been an idiotic purchase for anyone else, but I knew better than to look down on the knowledge of someone like Lenoa. There's a reason why the oldest warrior is the most dangerous one to face, after all. For someone like me, who emphasized magic, a fifty-page, sleek notebook full of advice from the wizened, old mage was worth a small fortune. "I'm just a regular idiot, not an exceptional one."

"Indeed, that selfishness and self-awareness of yours might even make sure you're long-lived idiot." Lenoa gave a croaking laugh, before waving her gnarled hands towards the hidden door. "Now, go make sure that princess doesn't blow up my basement with those staves of yours." Hiryute gave a cheer before moving into the door, rushing to surprise her fellow Familia members. Some guard she is! However, as I moved to follow, the old hag spoke again. There was an note to her voice that I'd never heard before. It was a note of appraisal and… satisfaction. "Good to know you've taken Mage, Hikigaya. Keep working on your magic and you'll receive Arcanum or Wizardry soon enough."

"…Hmph, the advice on how to figure that out better be in this book of yours." I was momentarily stunned by Lenoa's correct appraisal of my Developmental Ability. However, I caught myself and shook my head. The old hag probably figured it out the moment that I entered the shop, only keeping quiet since Hiryute was present. Since the Amazon went off to surprise her fellows, the ancient witch probably didn't see a point in baiting me. "Otherwise I might choose something else instead of those just to spite you."

"Hah! And you'd be the type to do it too!" Lenoa cackled and shook her head. The old hag took to her ladle and book once more, returning to stirring her boiling mixture. "There's no need to worry about that. It's there. You don't get to be as old as me without picking up a few, devious tricks." Another laugh left her lips. "Heh, as if I'd risk chasing away the chance to pull in more Grimoires, cheeky brat!"

"You're far too clever for such a greedy, old witch." I shook my head, but I couldn't hold back my own laugh as I crossed the threshold. Lenoa wasn't Hiratsuka-sensei, not by a long shot. The old hag was more like me than anyone else. A part of me wanted to be like this well-connected, fearsome woman who was wealthy beyond compare… but sitting around in the back of a shop wasn't going to get me home. Honestly, I was jealous. "Don't ever change."

"I don't plan to, Hikigaya." Lenoa chortled, her words echoing through the stairs as I descended. "It's the only way to make a decent living in this shitty town."

On that, of course, I agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Course, I Have Several Tricks Left. (8.1)**

 **…**

Spell Stones, embedded at the end of staves, allow firmer control over magic. As a Mage, I can technically create them myself from Monster Crystals, but I wasn't keen on taking to studying both carving and the intricacies of magic. One did not simply kill a monster, place a sharpened Monster Crystal atop a stick, and wave it about. No, that's a method to make explosive spears. They're very useful but they're not staves.

Everything from being able to direct a spell's speed, concentration, and direction depended on a stave. However, most Magic Users used Staves so that they could store magic into the Spell Stone while chanting. Like 'paying off' the Spell at the start, it eradicated the chance for Ignis Fatuus to occur in the body of a Mage due to a surprise attack or anything else that could break their concentration. So, despite the fact that Staves could be used to amplify Magic, many Mages used them as insurance that they won't die because of a miscast. Better to have the end of a stave explode rather than one's arms or hands.

Still, experienced Mages touted staves that were focused around concentrating and directing their attacks. Being able to direct their attacks above monsters, or turn a barrage into a single, concentrated lance, is fairly important when dealing with power that could wipe out several city blocks. Using hands alone only allowed an attack to propagate forward, and that's quite useless when meatshie- allies are in between them and an army of monsters.

Overall, I'm sure that any decent author would've went on about the limitations on Mages and why they haven't cleared the Dungeon. There's a ludicrous amount of downsides to being an ordinary mage. They couldn't move quickly, their spells took an immense amount of time, and their job made sure that they needed to devote immense amounts of time into making sure they're focused. A decent Author would've explained it along those lines. I was fairly sure that Zaimokuza simply wanted his magic users to fit the western-fantasy that he was going for. In fact, the fact that I saw that the most 'efficient' styles of Spell Stones resembled crystal butterflies and other chuuni-designs, pretty much confirmed the tubby bastard limited my selected class for sheer aesthetic alone.

Zaimokuza, if the staves I ordered have stupid-looking, crystal animals or flowers on their ends, I'm going to kill you.

…

"These are quite possibly the most simplistic, crude staves that I have ever laid my eyes upon, Hikigaya." Alf somehow managed to sound as imperial and haughty as always despite the Amazon hanging off her midsection. Truly, you have been raised well to be so well-versed in insulting people while looking ludicrous. "Though, I suppose, given your personality and cheapskate nature, I should be surprised that they aren't mere Spell Stones tied onto the ends of iron rods."

"They're still better looking than the clunky and tasteless stave you're carrying around, Alf-oujo-sama." I gave my own retort habitually. I gave Viridis, who gave a stuttered greeting, a nod as I walked towards the case where my ordered staves were. Looking them over, I released a sigh of relief. Each was 'only' a short, black metal rod with a shaped Spell Stone atop it. Looks like my choice of separating the effects amongst four made it so that I didn't have a stave of idiotic design. "Though I suppose, given your fashion sense, I should be glad it's only an eyesore and nothing more."

"This coming from a man who wears a mask and coat no matter the occasion, Hikigaya?" Alf shot back with a glare. Still, I noticed her crossing her arms over her green, thick jacket. Yeah, you can't talk about my coat! It's better than yours! I made it from the hide of a Dragon whose head I caved in with a chunk of a Minotaur's halberd! It has pockets inside and outside! My cape is built-in! Yours has useless straps for no reason! Zaimokuza's a bigger nerd than I ever was! "Besides that, wearing a nic- acceptable formal wear at all times is but a simple, lazy method of ensuring that no one can complain of your style of clothing!"

"Ha!" A misstep, I needed to put this to my advantage! Such a weakness needed to be capitalized upon! At last, my ability to pay attention has finally paid off! "You were about to admit my clothes are nice!"

"I said your clothing is acceptable." Alf nearly recoiled, but gathered her composure quickly. Damn. I thought I had her. She had amended. "Clear those ears of yours, Hikigaya. Your clothes are merely acceptable at best."

"A three-piece suit meant for combat isn't merely acceptable." Still, I persisted, digging my heels on the verbal battle. "That just confirms the fact that you have terrible taste, Alf."

"Such recalcitrance on a petty matter speaks leagues of your imbecilic nature, idiot."

"So you're just going to bring out the thesaurus when you're about to lose, Dictionary-sama?"

"Your display of casual obstinacy speaks for itself, cretin."

"Anyone with a brain would know that you're avoiding the subject, Alfthesaurus-chan."

"R-riveria-sama! H-hikigaya-kun!"

""What!?""

A sudden voice cut us both off before we could go on. Oddly enough, the two of us turned and spoke as one towards the voice. Though we were both focused on the source of the interruption, I had the strangest feeling that our little bout of synchronicity was because of different reasons entirely. I had turned because I knew I was about to win, while Alf seemed to turn to the sound the moment my name was called out. Odd.

"Ah, um, ah." Viridis paled, and her knees began to shake. Instantly, I felt as though I had kicked a puppy. Worse, this puppy was deliberately made to be cute and adorable. Undoubtedly, Lefiya Viridis's character was the archetypical easily-flustered, earnest, and nice Mage girl. Going further into the puppy metaphor, I supposed this was the equivalent of kicking some sort of a hybrid between an Akita hound and a Pomeranian. It's a good thing I liked cats. The look on Alf's face as she realized that she just lost her composure at her own student was priceless. I'd participate in it again if it meant seeing the shock on her irritating, smug façade. "A-are we not here to e-evaluate the differences between your current magic and y-your previous state, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Then, please excuse my actions, Lefiya." Alf gathered her composure quickly, coughing into her hand to hide her embarrassment. I was tempted to comment on that, but Hiryute elbowed my side. The look in the Amazon's eyes told me I should stop talking. That I should just bask in the successes I already had. There was also a threatening undercurrent in her glare. The promise of swift, unyielding justice. Needless to say, I chose life over amusement. "Well, I suppose that we should begin to test your Spells now, Hikigaya-k-kun?"

"I am." Eh? What's with the sudden honorific? You know that your student calls me Hikigaya-kun because I saved her life, right? There's really no need for you to try and act nicely to me because Lefiya owes me something. Wait, why am I trying to convince you to treat me like trash? This is a goldmine! Ha! I bet she's forcing herself to say that because her student was here! Ah, this was hilarious. Too bad Hiryute was stopping me from pressing forward. Such a valuable opportunity lost. "Then, I'll start with the Focusing Stave…"

Hefting the first of the four, different staves, I prepared myself to start my first practice with my new weapons…

Only to stumble as the ground began to shake tremendously. I caught myself easily, given the fact I lived in Japan for most of my life, but the other three grabbed hold onto the table where my staves sat. However, even I had to rely on the piece of furniture as the shaking didn't cease.

I was sure that one of us was about to voice the question that was on all our minds… but before anyone could, the walls of the basement were pierced by immense, green tendrils, framed with petals, and filled with slavering maws.

The monsters that the Loki Familia had been searching for. The ones capable of killing Level 3s. With the ability to resist the blows and strikes of Level 5s.

Weak only to magic.

So, of course, it would only be wise to attack the Witch's Secret House.

…

We didn't engage the surging mass of deadly tendrils in the basement. That would've been a move worthy of the swift death that would've followed. Granted, I was probably the only one that would've died, but that's simply semantics. The unnamed plant monster was taken straight out of a Hentai, but was thankfully dangerous and lethal. The fact it was a dangerous, terrifying threat made my respect for Zaimokuza double. Oh wait, zero multiplied by two is still zero, better luck next time you, perverted Chuuni. I know where you ripped this monster off! You're giving anyone who likes anime a bad name, dammit!

Rapid movement, no visible eyes or other sensory organs, capable of tearing through stone fortifications with ease. Information provided by Loki is trustworthy. Unknown monster is possibly more dangerous than Goliath. Unknown number present. Head possible weak point? Possibility of multiple heads? Potential weak point?

Anyway, Alf grabbed Viridis and Hiryute hefted me up before we rocketed up the stairs. I barely managed to grab my staves before the world blurred and we were suddenly inside the shop. Lenoa was conspicuously absent, along with everything else in the store that was remotely valuable. Damn, I wish I had a way to disappear with all my valued possessions. That would make life a lot easier. An inventory system would be ridiculously powerful if you can store and take yourself out of it.

Start casting Spark. Utilize Amplify Stave. Lenoa and valuables not present. Possible betrayal? Unlikely. Nothing to gain from death. Wouldn't be capable of taking on entire Loki Familia or Elven Nation. Amendment: Viridis possible target of Lenoa due to Elf Ring. Low probability of possible treachery. High probability of Spark doing no damage. Cast Spark into support pillar for ceiling. Ceiling collapses behind group. Rubble only marginally slows tendrils but does no damage. Sensory organs blinded by dust or lightning?

Hiryute followed Alf, and soon enough I was standing atop a roof, and I realized it wasn't just an attack on the Witch's Secret House. I was glad that I started up my 'Combat Mind' because I'd have been shocked still for a long time by the sight of Orario being ravaged by a literal army of monsters.

Fifteen. Thirty. Seventy. Eighty. Ninety-seven. At least a hundred, including pursuers. In groups of three. Arranged on intersections. Planned attack. No. Invasion. Adventurers mustering from Babel. Monsters hadn't broken through. Noon. Majority of adventurers still within Dungeon. Shock on faces of all current allies. No fear. Worry present. Good. Capable of taking on current array of foes. Attach self to group for safety. Disengage limiters on cloak. Take command? No. Alf superior leader. Provide supplemental magic support? Lefiya. Physical strength? Provided by Hiryute. Presence is superfluous, possible weakness, can't endanger others-.

"Hiryute, tie the enemy down! Hikigaya, Lefiya, fast, impact-based chants only! Keep them away from me." Alf barked and I immediately turned to her. Gone was the elf I knew. The one that stood before me was the Heir Apparent of an entire nation and capable of wiping out armies with a single spell. Hefting her stave into the sky, the immense amount of magic that poured out of the emerald-elf was immense. This was a being who deserved the name Nine Hell. "I will handle these interlopers myself."

Just this once, I supposed that I could break character and take someone else's orders.

…

 **The Astray Elf (Part 2)**

 **…**

It is to my great regret that even in the weeks that passed since I last met Hikigaya, I have not surmounted the challenge that still plagued me. Though I faced the monsters that now assaulted Orario before, and proved myself capable of destroying them, I nonetheless felt fear of fighting them growing in my chest. Though Tiona strode ahead with only her bare fists and Hikigaya took to my side without hesitation, I found myself faltering as I took in the enemy that had nearly killed me several weeks ago. How unbecoming of an adventurer I am, to find my resolution failing easily in the face of the same challenge, especially when innocent lives were on the line!

"Viridis, stay calm." Hikigaya's voice was calm and measured, a far cry from how he addressed me during our last encounter together. Simply glancing at him, however, made it clear to me that he was wholly concentrated the battle at hand. I remembered that he was a Step behind myself in Divinity. The confidence and assuredness that he exuded always made me believe he was closer to the gods than myself. I knew that I should have felt indignation and shame at myself as he began to instruct me, but I felt myself growing emboldened as he continued to speak to me. "Focus on what you're supposed to do. Nothing else matters at this moment."

"Y-yes." How I wished that I didn't stutter. Taking his words to heart, I began gathering magic. After our last encounter against this foe, in Under Resort, Riveria-sama had discussed with me the weaknesses of our opponent. While both of our attacks, hers of frost and mine of pure magic, had been to great effect against regular fiends, the larger monstrosity that formed of them had been greatly resistant to our attacks. Wisely, Riveria-sama surmised that magic of the Flame would have the greatest effect. "I will take on the enemies below us!"

"I'll take the rest, then." Succinctly, Hikigaya acceded to my plan, beginning to chant for his favored spell. I had not meant to take command, but I stilled my tongue as he swiftly brought forth his new stave. From the shape of the Spell Stone at the end of the black iron rod, I was able to surmise it was the one focused entirely for shaping and directing blasts of magic. How would he use it with his preference for the element of Lightning? Unlike that of other elements, Lightning surged onward without pause and sapped upon Mind quickly. I had expected him to utilize one of his staves for Amplify, to increase the power of his magic to a greater degree. Had he made a mistake? "Continuous Chain Lightning."

I began to cast the spells in my repertoire that did not rely upon my Fairy Ring. Simple spells, procured in hindsight of the new threat, such as Flame Lance and Fire Spheres, were practiced by both myself and Riveria-sama. Their chants were short, easy to remember, and their cost in Mind little in comparison. I was glad that Loki-sama thought to purchase them for both myself and Riveria-sama after she fetched the others from training with Hikigaya. They worked well against the rushing tendrils, the Lances cut and burned away the tendrils while the Spheres diverted them and caused them to crash into the surroundings.

Still, even as I cast spell after spell, I could not help but be fixated on my savior's usage of the Shaping Stave. The stream of lightning projected from the end of the Spell Stone, of which I expected to elongate endlessly, instead curved and rippled into the shape of a massive, weightless sword. He wielded it with the practiced ease that he had once used to save my life. Most of the tendrils of the fiend were met with a quick response, born from both his recent Step into Divinity and his own skill, but those that evaded the edge were met with branches from the main body that he allowed to dissipate moments later. It was a melee weapon made of pure magic, a newfound use for Staves, a display that did merit to the praise I held for him!

Hikigaya worked with me seamlessly, despite the matter of us having only met once before. I held no doubt in my mind that I would have feared having to fight with someone else, not of my Familia, at my side. Yet, knowing of the time he spent training others, turning normal adventurers into skilled and capable ones, I was able to take heart and surge forward. I elevated my barrage, making better effort into using both of my spells, and began to supplement his own efforts. I was unsurprised to find him readily altering his own plans and meshing them with my own. Soon enough I was no longer casting Spheres, as he took up the defense, and I focused entirely on using Lances to debilitate our foe.

Working in tandem with Hikigaya-kun, the battle become a blur even as more of the fiends congregated towards us as they detected our gathering magic. It was unlike any other battle I had ever fought. Though the prospect of death still lingered on my mind, the immense oppressiveness that I was plagued by was replaced with the urge to spite it. I had felt the thrill of victory many times over and this was similar. I felt… the promise of impending victory. Of one hard-earned, tenaciously-fought, and worthily-won through an intense endeavor. The decisiveness of my role, to end battles swiftly from afar, made the feeling scarcely felt… and all the more intense.

When Riveria-sama cast her spell, ending the threat for entire blocks, I felt as though the battle ended sooner than I had expected. No, I would not dare lie. Deep in my heart, I had felt as I expected many of my other Familia members did during our engagements. Giving my all, being an Adventurer at the forefront of the fight, had exhilarated me tremendously. For once, I had fought in a battle that had ended sooner than I wished it to.

All thanks to Hikigaya.

…

"You did exceptionally well, Lefiya." Riveria-sama's smile and compliment flustered me greatly. I could not remember a time when I had such praise set upon me. Nearly, I tripped as we made our way across the city to provide further aid to its denizens. Finding allies was a priority as well, but Riveria-sama decided that our objective was to eliminate as many of the fiends as possible. Having cleared a large section of the city in moments, I had no doubt that we would accomplish our goal. "Though you've had little practice in that role, I was astounded by your efficacy."

"T-thank you very much, Riveria-sama!" I desperately hoped that I was not flushed, but the heat gathering upon my face and the tips of my ears told me otherwise. Under normal circumstances I'd have hoped to hide my childish embarrassment, but my hands held onto my stave tightly. It would be remiss of me to lose my weapon through mere carelessness! For a moment, I wished to merely bask in the praise, but I soon realized that I greatly undermined Hikigaya by not speaking on his behalf. "Hikigaya-kun helped me immensely! I-I am sure that I wouldn't have been able to accomplish what I did without him!"

"Yeah, Hat-kun was all like 'Woosh!' and 'Zap!' with that sword of his!" Tiona cheered, giving a nudge to Hikigaya as he ran by her. As he gave a yelp, the smile my Amazon Familia member normally sported widened another degree. While Tione seemed to enjoy showering Finn-sama with affection, Tiona was more guileful and teasing in her affections. Or, at least, that was what I saw. The culture of the Amazons was a confusing one. Was it truly affection or mere playfulness? "Ne, Hat-kun, why'd you never use that before? It was amazing, Hat-kun!"

"First time using it." Since he was relying on combining Haste and Empower to keep up with us, Hikigaya gave Tiona a glare as he had to recovered from the slight push. My Amazon Familia member only seemed to grow happier at the attention, outright beaming at him with a massive smile. The scoff that followed from him had her giggling and forming a more pleasant smile. I was surprised by how close the two were, after such a short period of time. "Can't be done without a Focusing Stave, and even then I can't use it all the time unless I want to waste a Spell Stone."

"Such powerful magic would degrade the Spell Stone quickly. You will need many Staves to use such a technique multiple times." Riveria-sama agreed, suddenly halting atop a rooftop's chimney. We all ceased to move as she slowly turned about. Given that she was on her Sixth Step to Divinity, I had no doubt that her senses were more powerful than all of our own. I could not remember a time when a fiend ever managed to surprise her. "There is a mage in the vicinity." There was only a second of a pause before Riveria-sama pinpointed our fellow mage's location and sharply gestured towards it. "Several monsters are heading their way now! I will distract them! Hikigaya, with me! Tiona, rescue the mage, Lefiya, support her!"

We gave our affirmations to her plan and surged forward. Though a part of me wished to fight with Hikigaya as I had in the earlier battle, I knew better than to question orders for such a trivial matter. I knew that I needed to be as comfortable at the rest of my Familia's side as I was at his and Aiz's. Relying on only two people, when I had an entire Familia willing to support me, would do many a grave disservice. I would not be able to live with such a shame upon my shoulders. Each and every one of my Familia would do the same as Hikigaya and Aiz for my sake, and for that reason alone I should be able to fight as well at their side as for the one who saved my life and the one whose side I wished to reach.

Tiona and myself found the mage quickly. She was an elf that sported onyx hair and a dress of white and blue. A barrier made of golden light stood before her and the fiends. Though her attacks surged through the barrier, the fiends could not bypass it. Still, she was harried and chased as the plant beast surged through the houses and cobblestone streets. Though she stayed a step ahead of them, tendrils still managed to graze and render wounds upon her.

Rather than stay atop the roofs in relative safety, I chose to take to the ground as well, eliciting a sound of surprise from Tiona. Taking to the side of the elf, I grabbed her waist, and launched us both back as Tiona fell upon the fiend with a cry of appreciation.

"T-thank you." The elf heaved a sigh of relief as I set her down gently. I offered her what potions I had and she took them with gratitude. An appreciative smile stretched across her features. "You saved my life."

"…" I only gave a nod in return, even as I felt pleased by her words. No, I had yet to save her, the fiend still lived and until it was dealt with… neither of us were safe. Still, it was odd to say nothing after such a proclamation. After a moment, I decided on giving another nod and instructing them as Riveria-sama would in my position. "Drink, then help us defeat this monster."

As Aiz did when she faced Udaeus, and as Hikigaya did when he willingly took a blow to defeat his opponent, rather than hoping for change to come, I swore to myself that I would endeavor to make change occur.

That in mind, I turned on my heel to face my opponent with all the might I had to my name.

I could do nothing less.

…

 **Of Course, I Have Several Tricks Left (8.2)**

 **...**

Evade blow, detect magic, duck and allow Lance to destroy tendril. Five current enemies. Two at back. Three at front. Buildings to sides. Two enemies at full combat ability. Remaining three currently maimed. Coming assault from two at front. Parry primary blows with main branch. Utilize secondary branches for remaining attacks.

Alf and I took on the horde of plant monsters, making sure to keep them off Lefiya and Tiona. Under normal circumstances, I'm sure that a normal Level 2 would be paste even when fighting alongside her, but my Continuous Haste and ability to cast on the move allowed me to evade the many, many blows of the monsters. Given that we were both Mages that used magic on the move, albeit I focused on a more personal method of using magic, our methods of fighting were similar enough that we worked very well with one another. Though the streets and buildings around us suffered, due to the fact both of us were throwing around very powerful magic, we were able to handle the constant tide of the monsters despite the fact we weren't capable of killing them quickly.

One more enemy entering at ally's end of the street. Wounded. Sporting fire damage and cut limbs. Immense strength and powerful weapon required to cut. Mage and Warrior. Monster is fleeing. Flash of silver and gold. Monster is cut completely in half. Figure stands atop it. Aiz Wallenstein. Level 6. Second figure present. Hand outstretched with glittering sparks. A cry. Firebolt. Cranel. Lance of white energy. Destroys entire group. Focus on remaining foe. Work in tandem with current partner. Enemy destroyed. No other monsters. Relax and focus on calming down-.

I barely managed to stop myself from recoiling as Cranel reached me with a few, bounding steps.

"Sensei, you're alright!" Cranel tackled me by the midsection. Covered in soot and sporting a few scrapes and bruises, I was surprised that he had the strength to grasp me so tightly. Despite the fact I had my Restraint off, I couldn't help but grunt as his maximized stats warred against my A-Ranks. Truly, Realis Phrase was ridiculously strong when combined with Mentor. He'll probably start Level 3 at C-Class, despite never stepping past Under Resort. Really, isn't that a bit overpowered? "Aiz said that these monsters went after people with large amounts of Magic, so we started looking for you when they appeared!"

No sound of coming enemies. Need to rescue other allies. Street unsafe. Roofs safer.

"I'm fine, Brat." I pushed him off lightly, turning my gaze towards Wallenstein. As expected, the Sword Princess was completely pristine despite fighting opponents that Hiryute's blows couldn't slay. Even the weakest Level 6 is more powerful than any Level 5 below S-Rank. Augh, I still have too much of my mind dedicated to fighting to properly think about other people without considering their strengths. It didn't help that I was in serious danger of dying the last hour. I made sure that he noticed my glances towards his various, minor injuries. "Though, you're not. Care to explain why you tried to fight against these things?"

Leader-Ally in close proximity. No fatigue. Offer healing. Request movement to reinforce ally or relocate.

"I couldn't leave Aiz to deal with all of them, especially when she could protect me while I took them out in one shot, Sensei." Cranel shook his head, no sign of regret in his actions. Good, reasoned argument as well, I can't fault him easily for it. Still, seeing his stubbornness gave me something else to focus my mind on. Running through a list of other things he could've done, such as simply evading combat altogether, I found the portion of my consciousness dedicated to battle slowly returning to manageable sizes. Manageable because I was sure that I wasn't done using it yet. "Besides, you said that sticking to someone strong in a dangerous situation is the best way to survive, and Aiz is definitely strong!"

"I also felt it would be safer for him to stay by my side, Hikigaya-san." Wallenstein spoke softly, giving a small tilt of her head. There was even a bit of red on her cheeks, almost as though she was embarrassed by admitting such a small thing. Alf gave me a slight nudge in my ribs, meeting my inquiring gaze with a raised brow. There was some sort of question in the raised eyebrow, but I wasn't the most social of people. I could only offer a shrug in response. "In fact, I had asked him to stay with me rather than allowing him to go looking for you immediately."

"Needless of the circumstances." Alf cleared her throat and settled back into her 'leader' state. Though the differences were only slight, straightened shoulders along with the slightest upturn of her slight shin, Wallenstein immediately stood at attention. Cranel followed a moment after his crush, though he cast a quizzical look in my direction before doing so. Don't worry, Brat, this is just me delegating a more difficult job to someone else. "With the two of you we shall be able to deal with any and all monsters that currently remain. Hikigaya-kun, tell them of the situation. Aiz, please relay what information you have gathered to him. It is imperative that we know how many of the monsters remain."

With that, Alf took off and we followed. However, before Aiz could start speaking, Cranel turned to me with a look of curiosity in his wide, scarlet eyes.

"Hikigaya-kun?" Cranel tilted his head as he spoke, lips slightly pursing. His hair was pushed back as he followed us into the air. W-what the hell? Why are you referring to me like that, you Brat?! I'm your Sensei! Such relationships are unacceptable, you need to graduate- No. This isn't what I meant to think. Totsuka is the only one for me. Forgive me, Totsuka, I am but a mortal man who is led into temptation. Cranel is but a false idol! Wait, I think I went into the wrong direction in this. "Since when did Alf-sama call you Hikigaya-kun, Sensei?"

"After Lefiya did." I answered simply, truthfully, and without a chance for misinterpretation before giving my student a glare. While I'm glad that I managed to avoid a subplot that I didn't have time for, I wasn't going to give my student any slack. We're currently fighting against monsters that can kill us if we make a single mistake. Even if we had several powerful allies on our side, that didn't mean we could talk casually heading into combat. Your appeal goes only so far Cranel, asking such inane questions in combat can get you killed! "Now, less talking, and more fighting, Brat."

"H-hai, Sensei!" Cranel gave a cry of assent before giving me a beaming smile and a thumbs up. "You're amazing, Sensei! I hope to follow in your footsteps one day!"

Damn right you are! I won't allow any student of mine to ever underestimate the battlefield!

…

Side-quests are a pain. I'll have to admit that they're useful, and that doing them all makes the 'real' game easier, but when the grinding mechanics give more money, and have easy exploits, they're just a pain. There's a reason why I never did any of the Quests posted on the guild. While they could've allowed me to make a 'good' reputation with various people and companies, the money made from them was lower than the amount I could gain by just going into the Dungeon and training while farming. It's a regular occurrence for one side-quest to lead into another, leading to a 'character development' decision or romance, before altering the ending of the game. If this world was actually a videogame instead of a Light Novel, its side-quests would've needed to contribute greatly to the plot, or one of its many endings, to consider doing because of how much better grinding was in comparison.

Needless to say, side quests are essentially underpaid, voluntary work that had vague rewards. The same as taking an unpaid internship for a 'work experience,' carrying bags for a girl for a chance for 'affection,' and picking up trash on the side of a mountain to 'value your culture.' All things that I didn't do, unless I had sufficient reason (read: forced) to do it. Understandably, I've been avoiding them because they were useless, I had no interest in relationships built off of hard work by me, and I appreciated my culture enough without having to clean up the countryside during my vacations!

However, much to my irritation, I was now neck-deep in one while I was going along with the main plot! Oi, what sort of shitty VN, Light Novel, or Videogame is this!? This is a serious branching off of the current arc, you know!? First there was the attack by monsters, which was fine because it had some foreshadowing, but suddenly introducing a long-haired, special, elf character that just screams potential love-interest right in the middle is strange no matter how you look into it! Whoever's editing this pile of crap needs to be fired!

"…and so, Dionysus-sama is currently alone in the city, as I made myself bait to save him." Filvis Challia finished her lengthy story and exposition. In twenty words or less, her story was: 'Most of my Familia was killed, my god and I investigated, we found suspicious stones and these monsters. Please help.' Yep, exactly twenty words. Didn't need the monologue, cutscene, or whatever just happened while we all stared at her for five minutes. That could have been five minutes spent killing the monsters threatening the city, you know!? "I must humbly request this of you, Princess of the Forest, aid me in saving my Kami-sama!"

"Raise your head, Challia-san, in Orario I am but a mere adventurer." Alf, our timely leader, took to the lengthy explanation longer than I did. As much as I mocked her upraising and schooling, I couldn't help but be impressed at how easily she made speaking to others seem. Usually, I'd just force someone to tell me what they wanted. I most certainly wouldn't have gotten a grateful smile or a sigh of relief by doing so, but I have Cranel to do all that stuff for me. His Harem Protagonist powers shall serve me well! "We shall aid you in finding your Kami-sama, Challia-san, but please understand that we cannot simply let these fiends run loose, we are of the few who are effective in fighting against them."

"I understand, Alf-sama." Challia gave a curtsey as Alf lowered her head slightly in acknowledgement. I focused on using Nourish and Mend on the rest of the party. Though only Cranel needed Mend, due to bruises and scratches, Nourish was useful for everyone. Given the fact that I had an Amplify Stave and had my Mage Skill, the effect of Nourish practically wiped away every ounce of tiredness that built up across the day. When I used it on myself, I felt as though I'd just woken up from a long nap and just ate a refreshing, energizing meal at the same time. "Two people will be sufficient in ensuring Dionysus-sama's safety as we travel to meet with you again." The black-haired, elf paused before turning towards me. "However, I must request that your Healer accompany me, as I am afraid that Dionysus-sama might be injured."

"With Aiz with us, myself and Tiona will be more than capable of taking on the monsters while you search for your Kami-sama." Alf gave a sharp nod as she gave Challia more than she had asked for. However, I saw the strategy behind the plan. A Level 5 and a pair of Level 6s are far more effective when not worrying about two pairs of Level 2s and 3s. We also had enough magic between the four of us to take on the enemy cautiously. Overall, it was a plan I couldn't find faults in. "Hikigaya-kun, you're in charge, bring yourselves and Dionysus-sama back safely. Meet us at Twilight House."

With that the three left, leaving the four of us to our own devices.

The city was in complete chaos with monsters running amok, all four of us could be killed with a single, lucky blow from a tentacle monster straight out of an eroge, and we needed to find a god whose general location was specified as 'that way.' Honestly, I didn't know whether to be angry at being handed the responsibility of managing this mess or be pleased that Alf thought I would be able to do it.

Eh, who am I kidding?

I've been pissed off at less.

…

 **Of Course, I Have Several Tricks Left (8.3)**

 **…**

"Challia-san, Dionysus-sama is no longer here." Cranel gave out a call just as he exited the flower shop. A pair of frazzled, human girls came out before he did, giving him flushed glances that he managed to miss completely thanks to his Dense Harem Protagonist Attribute. My apologies, ladies, but you're not part of the main cast. I will probably never see you again. Please, reconsider your life choices in living in Orario. My student came out of the wreckage of the florist, brushing dust from his lapel, but with a note in his hand. "But he left behind this note, addressed to you. I'm sorry, Challia-san."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Cranel-san." Challia gave a short bow towards Cranel before accepting the letter. Turning away, I kept watch over the street and made sure that the ground wasn't rumbling beneath us. The trashy monsters that Zaimokuza created liked to play dirty. I would've been impressed if I wasn't sure that they were basically ripped straight out of a hentai. Both Lefiya and I were carefully keeping watch for any of the monsters. Thankfully, Alf and her team have been whittling them down very quickly. I guessed that she read the note as yet another spike of magic erupted in the distance. What a bunch of showoffs. "Hikigaya-san, Dionysus-sama wrote that he's making his way to Babel, but he also believes that someone is pursuing him."

"Do you know of anyone who might do such a thing, especially in times like this?" Viridis quirked her head towards the two as they joined us. I was surprised by how different the blonde-haired elf acted when facing monsters. She hasn't hesitated once since we began fighting together. I supposed that it's to be expected of a Level 3 who's gone past the fiftieth floor. Monsters are easier to face than other adventurers, after all. Whatever the case is for her sudden change, I was glad for it. Pairing Cranel off with Challia, which I suspected was the entire point of this little story arc, resulted in me gaining someone reliable as my second-in-command. "Could it be possible that your Kami-sama might be pursued by someone who intends to rescue him?"

"Not with the description he left." Challia shook her head, a frown coming upon her face as her brows narrowed. Ah, the confused and frustrated face. I am well aware of this facial expression of an elf. Generally speaking, they end up glaring angrily at me afterward. "A man with a goat's head mask is apparently leading several monsters after him." She paused as we began to move. Staying still, especially with the amount of magic we had altogether, attracted quite a few of the monsters. While I had infinite Mind thanks to my overpowered, broken ability, they did not need to know that I did. "He believes him to be a remnant of an organization called 'Evilus.'"

"…I suppose we can all guess why the man's a remnant." What a stupid name for an antagonistic organization. Seriously, Zaimokuza, I thought you were actually being decently clever several times. What the hell happened? Evilus? Really? It's just English. How do you expect the Western Audience to like the anime if you do shit like this? Do you want Manga and Anime of this series to fail? "Do you know anything about Evilus, Challia-san?"

"Unfortunately, Hikigaya-san, I do not." Challia shook her head, though I did notice the slightest of quirks of her lip at my little joke. My, oh my, Cranel you sure are a lucky bastard. The black-haired elf whose heart you'll probably capture this day is the rarest form of elf. Undoubtedly, she is an elf with a sense of style and humor. Quite possibly, she is the sole example of her subtype of elf in the entirety of this world. "However, Dionysus-sama has said that he intends to seek shelter at the Hecate Familia, a wise choice considering the nature of our enemy."

"The Hecate Familia specializes in magic items and Mages, so his safety should be assured." Viridis noted thoughtfully before giving a sharp nod and rattling off directions. We picked up speed and settled into a brisk pace without incident. You know, if the price to pay to make someone confident and assured is a spear to the chest… I just might be willing to pay for it multiple times over. Especially if I can hit someone with a rod of lightning in the meantime. The twitching never fails to make me happy. "I believe that Evilus was an alliance between several gods that formed after the Zeus and Hecate Familias destroyed one another almost a century and a half ago. However, they were destroyed at the same time by an alliance between the early Ganesha, Loki, and Freya Familias."

"For someone that old to be active, that either means there's a secret Familia that still supports Evilus, or we're going to be facing a Level 3 or 4 with fifty to a hundred years of experience in handling monsters." Tamers aren't pushovers. The Ganesha Familia is well-known across the world for their specialization in that particular, crazy skill tree. For one to live this long, even at 'only' Level 3 and 4, the man in question must be powerful. Still, I had a white-haired, red-eyed trump card with maxed out stats, an overpowered knife, and a ridiculous amount of firepower. In the end, this guy was only a threat if I let him be a threat. Which, of course, I had no intention of doing. "No more searching by pairs then, we go altogether when searching for Dionysus-sama."

With that, we made our way to the Hecate Familia.

I tried to ignore how familiar the route we took was.

And, how strange it was to take the route with others.

…

The Hecate Familia was based off an old Inn, with dozens of rooms in the upper floors while the first was entirely dedicated to serving and preparing food. A few elements, such as the kitchen, and the many tables were kept once it was bought by Hecate. There wasn't much in terms of decoration, given how expensive being a mage tends to be in a Familia filled with mages, but despite the size of the building, it was… warm. Lived in. Despite the fact the first floor was filled with people seeking refuge, it was still unbearably familiar.

I underestimated how difficult it would be to return to it. In the corner of my eyes the ones who I failed were still in their usual spots. Linnaeus sat on a stool, interposed on a fidgeting dwarf, giving a cocky smirk and a whistle to any passing lady. Asha and Jinnah, of course, would both walk up to him moments later, give smacks on the head, and they'd go on to pack while I waited right where I stood now. Sylt would be the first at my side, always on time and ready to go. Quiet enough to go unnoticed, but she kept her heart in plain view with the rest of us. Kanuri would always be the last present, lugging a massive pack behind her, always nearly completely exhausted before the day began.

They were all standing before me now.

Smiling.

Happy.

Alive.

"Sensei… are you alright?" Cranel's voice brought me back from my slowly muddling thoughts. As I forced myself to relax, I heard the creaking of leather as I unclenched my fist. The taste of iron permeated my mouth. I'd accidentally drawn blood as I forced myself to keep quiet. Glancing towards my student, he was in Sylt's place, I had to make sure to swallow and keep out any sign of scarlet before I spoke. Relaxing was out of the question then. All I could really do was make it seem as though I'm fine. "You don't seem well. Are you hurt?"

"Just tired." My reply didn't elicit the understanding I was aiming for. Cranel simply frowned and his eyes focused on me. My white-haired student could be very perceptive when he wanted to, so I had no doubt that he could tell that I was lying. If I could read between the lines, then he could most certainly tell something is wrong within moments. I supposed I hoped too much that his dense nature would apply to me. I supposed that I should take comfort in the fact that I'm not one of his routes… Still, there was no harm in trying. "I've used a lot of magic today."

"…Lefiya-san, Challia-san, can the two of you start looking for Dionysus-sama?" Cranel turned and gave both elves a small smile. Undoubtedly, my white-haired student was giving them both a command. A gentle command, but an order nonetheless. Yeah, I didn't teach him how to do that. That's all Hestia's work. Good to know he's paying more attention to how people act. However, I wished he wasn't showing this off now of all times. I didn't exactly want to talk about my problems. No one ever did. "I'm going to try and find some Mind Potions for Sensei."

They complied without question, leaving me with my student and a few ghosts.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Pleadingly, Cranel approached me. Worry was clear on his face. An emotion that I had caused. He knew that there was no way that I'd actually talk about what was wrong with Challia and Viridis present. Really, he knew me better than I thought he did. There was something in his red eyes that made my stomach twist into knots, but looking past him made my throat lock up. Following my gaze, he looked upon the sole person that I never wanted to see. "Ah, who are you-."

She walked past him completely, standing before me with her hands upon her hips, and locked her gaze with mine. Unlike many others of her kind, she wore a simple tunic, tights, and leather boots. Auburn-haired, silver-eyed, and fair-featured as she tended to be, she was simply another Adventurer within the renovated Inn. Often, I'd conversed with her without knowing who she was. She did nothing to mark her as different or special.

I remembered many afternoons simply spent talking about anything. Moments of calm in a life filled with killing monsters, gathering money, and dealing with thieves and the refuse of society. Despite the dozens of deaths I'd witnessed, the amount of beggars that sat despondently on corners by, and the strangeness of the entire world, there had been a place where I could simply exchange inane stories and interesting news.

Something familiar in a strange, terrible world.

"Hachiman." It wasn't a greeting. I knew that we were long past that. Besides that, I couldn't find the strength to speak as I looked upon her. There was a smile on her face. A small smile. But a smile nonetheless. Her hand, slight and soft, reached out and grasped my wrist. My hand unclenched, having curled tightly without my notice. Even as tension left me, I found myself only looking at the goddess before me. There was something indescribable about her. Something that led me to wanting to both flee and stay. "I'm glad you're safe."

"…" Were those really the words I deserved to hear? After getting five of her children killed? I wanted to say those words aloud. To tell the truth. An immense, no, a critical part of me demanded that I correct her. To tell her that I had failed in properly training them. That she should stop sending messages to the Guild asking for me. To treat me as I deserved to be treated. Instead, I found that the words wouldn't come. I was only able to manage a small bow, avert my gaze, and give a faint whisper. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Hecate-sama."

I hadn't known who she was until the day she told me they were all dead.

The day I last saw her.

The day I ran.

"You're no burden for me, Hachiman." The smile on her face widened ever so slightly. Why, I had no way of knowing. "Please, try to remember that this time."

…

 **Of Course, I Have Several Tricks Left (8.4)**

…

Regret.

Once upon a time, what feels like lifetimes ago, I swore that I wouldn't regret living my life. That I wouldn't work my hands to the bone to support my family, that I would seek a life filled with perpetual happiness, and that I would never again hurt people I cared about by acting without their own feelings in mind.

What is the first, but a hollow declaration for laziness and ineptitude? To have such a goal in mind is disgustingly childish.

What is the second, but a dream of a life that could never be? It was an irreconcilably foolish dream.

And then, finally, to simply do as others already do? How unforgivably self-absorbed!

I didn't know regret until I learned that five people died because I wasn't present. Until I ran and sequestered myself away, busying my mind, and trying to forget that I had something to forget. The gnawing, ever-present ache was always at the back of my chest, a steady, painful burden that only lessened with isolation and the destruction of hordes upon hordes of monsters.

From an emotional standpoint, it is a terrible thing to say. It is the same as saying that the problems and challenges of those who haven't lived the same life as me are meaningless. That, above all, my regrets are the most horrific. That no one else's could compare. Intrinsically, that must mean that I was selfish, arrogant, and prideful to declare that no one else has suffered as much as me.

Logically, I knew that in this case being unreasonable, irrational, and unfair about the deaths of five people who I considered friends is at least fitting.

And, what am I, but a monster of logic?

They had been my team. Students in name only. We worked with one another, supported each other, and endeavored to see our dreams made reality. Whether that dream be as silly as attracting women in the Dungeon, as mundane as simply wanting to acquire money, or as impossible as reaching the end of the Dungeon… we all wanted to help one another achieve our goals. Whereas I used to come to the aid of others, they instead stood at my side. Unlike Arde and my other students, they were strong in their own ways, powerful in their own right, and… if we'd never met they'd still be alive.

I wanted to go home. To see my family again. To deal with petty, personal problems that didn't have my life or that of others on the line every single day.

But I didn't want people to die for me to get home.

The only life I'm ever willing to risk, in the most dire of situations, is my own. Not someone else's. That's how it always should be. That's how it must be. How it needed to be. Above all else, I regretted ever interfering in their lives.

I knew that they'd have been better off without me.

…

"This is your new student, Hachiman?" Hecate turned to Cranel, her smile changing indescribably. The shape of her lips was the same, but there was something different in the auburn-haired goddess's eyes as she turned to him. There was less warmth in her eyes, but not out of spite. Not out of blame for me taking someone in so soon after I got five of her children killed. I almost wished there was. I would've been able to understand it. However, as always, she proved to be beyond my ability to comprehend. Brushing her braid to her back, she gave him a smile one would give to a stranger they just met. Nothing more. Nothing less. "Have you been treating your Sensei well, child?"

"Y-yes, Kami-sama!" Cranel shook his head rapidly, dispelling some confusion. I evaded his scarlet gaze as he turned to me instinctively. I'm sorry, Cranel, but I'm no help here. At the very least, you're in good hands. "I have been… but, he's been acting differently since we came here." My throat seized up and I very nearly took a deep breath. That would've stopped him speaking further, undoubtedly. However, the continued presence of the gentle hold on my wrist stopped me from doing so. Hecate still hasn't let go. "Hecate-sama, w-would you mind helping me convince my Sensei to-."

"I can't. I won't." Hecate shook her head before turning back to me, her smile reforming, and briefly the pressure on my wrist increased. The change was nearly imperceptible, but I noticed nonetheless. There was a message in those subtle movements. One that I couldn't grasp. However, I took note of it. How could I not when she's the one that made them? When she turned back to Cranel, the smile she gave him was gentler and kind. "I'm glad that someone like you found Hachiman so swiftly, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for him to tell you his secrets." Her voice was almost unbearably soft. "Trust in him to one day trust in you."

"…I understand." Cranel's features changed several times. Some luster in his red eyes was lost as disappointment came upon him due to being incapable of helping. However, soon enough, that disappointment was replaced with conviction. When I felt his eyes look upon me, I could tell that he still wished to help, but he knew better than to push. My own lessons about patience came to mind. About biding one's time and preparing for the opportune moment. Those were probably in the forefront of his mind. Despite myself, despite the apparition imposed upon him, I was able to manage some appreciation towards him. "Sensei, I'm going to go help out Challia-san and Viridis-san. Hecate-sama, please take care of my Sensei."

"I will. Go on. Dionysus will surely appreciate someone to foist his Familia upon." Hecate gave Cranel a small nod as a dismissal. Raising my head, scarlet eyes met my own before my student simply gave a nod and darted towards the insides of the renovated Inn. Unfortunately, that left me alone with someone who I didn't want to be with, yet couldn't pry myself away from. "You're drowning yourself in work, aren't you, Hachiman?"

"I'm fine." My voice was rough and it brought to mind just how wrong this situation was. Even if I tried to fool myself into believing that Hecate was really looking after me, that she had somehow forgiven me, I shouldn't believe it myself. I know what a lie is. I've lived a lie since I've come into this world. My appearance, my actions, everything I am has been molded to fit a piece of a puzzle that I wanted to be a part of. However, there are boundaries that I swore I'd never cross, that I wouldn't dare to ever bend. That one being pretending that my lies are true. I shook my head. "You didn't need to-."

"I did, Hachiman. I really did." Hecate's hand left my wrist. Despite the gentle pressure it exerted, once the goddess let go I felt as though I was unbalanced, falling. I was only able to stay upright as the same hand drifted upward to lay against my mask. Even through the fabric, I could feel her hand's warmth and silken contours. Still, it was beyond a mere physical touch. Describing what emotions it elicited was beyond me. Comfort? Discomfort? Pain? Happiness? I didn't know. "You blame yourself for so much, Hachiman. You shoulder too much. More than is expected of you. More than you should."

"No, I don't." That was a lie. I ran away. They left all their friends, their family, and their past lives for the sake of achieving their dreams. Those dreams were dead now. Linnaeus would never return to his homeland and see his family's fortunes restored. Asha's parents will never see their daughter married into nobility. Jinnah will never explore the world, righting what wrongs she came across. Sylt couldn't add her magics into the Elven Archives and teach where her mother and father had. Kanuri will never return to the homeland she could barely remember. How was just remembering them a burden? I've done nothing. "Not nearly as much as you believe."

"What will you give them, Hachiman? Everything? You can't. I won't let you." I was drawn to Hecate's words. There, at the entrance of her domain, I could do nothing and say nothing against her. Even though I wanted to. "You're strong. Resilient beyond anyone else I've ever met. But no mortal or god could ever hold onto that much pain without going mad. And if you go mad… I'll have lost Linnaeus, Asha, Jinnah, Sylt, Kanuri… and you as well." Her spare hand joined the other and she guided my face until our eyes met. The glint of silver in her eyes was emotion tempered by intellect. A point of understanding and empathy that I'd never reach. If I was a man of logic that eschewed emotion, then the auburn-haired goddess was someone who bound both together. "I can see that you want to. That you need to. But you're only hurting yourself more and more by doing so."

"…" I tried to speak, but the words could barely come out. What Hecate said… all of it made sense. I know her and she knows me. We weren't bound together like Adventurers or students and teachers, but that was something I cherished. Hecate and I always were simply just two people sharing stories and experiences at a bar top to pass time. Normal at first. Traditional as time passed. Sacred at the end. When I finally managed to speak, to try and deny her words, to do what I thought was right… the words were weak. "…Someone has to remember them, Hecate."

"Remembering someone is different from blaming yourself for them, Hachiman." Hecate's hands drifted away as she turned her gaze downward. They drifted just above my heart. Slowly, she laid her head against the back of her hands. A thought occurred to me. How many of her Familia have died across the centuries she's been in Orario? How many mortals did she turn into Adventurers to fulfill their purpose as an Exploration Familia? Just like me, she's been the cause of the deaths of many, many people. People that she cared for, spent time with, and loved. Hecate was able to speak so well on this matter, because she was experienced in it. "Trust me on that."

I didn't know how to reply.

I didn't have time to reply.

Because as soon as she finished speaking the world became a blur of movement and a cacophony of noise.

Wood splintered and stone was upturned, the ground erupted, and monsters surged forth. They came through the walls, the floor, and the doorway that both Hecate and I stood before.

People surged to combat, magic unfurled and words began to be spoken, melee fighters drew their blades, and I saw a figure clad in bone armor with a helm of a goat's skull. He rode atop the one that surged through floor. It was massive in comparison to the others.

However, for me, my entire focus was upon the tendrils, capable of crushing stone and wood with ease, that were about to take Hecate away.

She was going to die.

The world seemed to slow to a crawl, panic and fear compounding infinitely in my mind.

She was going to die right in front of me.

It was a tide of emotion and fear that I was familiar with. That I could observe from the wayside due to the properties of _Conscienta Strenuissium._ I was always slightly insane, tiptoeing between polarities, with only rigid diligence and working keeping me from falling into madness. A madness that made me only a passenger of my own body, that focused everything on instinct and whim, and was terrifying to watch.

There would no longer be days spent laughing, sharing tales, and forgetting about worries. There would never again be the glint of mischief in her eyes or for her to brush her hair behind her ear. The smile that graced her lips would never come again. The tune she hummed in passing would be silenced.

Yet, for once, I welcomed it. I embraced it. I knew what it was going to make my body do and wholeheartedly agreed with the action my madness, insanity, and delusion decided to do.

If I let this happen, I'd never see her again.

I surged forward and pushed her away.

The fear and panic instantly faded away into nothing more than whispers as she fell back.

She was safe.

Then pain registered across my body, the world became a blur motion, and a scream echoed in my ears before I was dashed against stone and wood.

She was safe.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Even Then, I Can't Simply Stand By (9.1)**

 **…**

Normally, most Level 2s would be dead if they were sent into a wall made of stone and wood by tendrils of a monster capable of killing a Level 3. Shock from pain alone, probably, would've caused someone other than me to get knocked unconscious. However, even as I flew into the wall, I was already limiting the damage. With my left arm already grievously injured, by how much I didn't know, the decision to collide into the wall with the right side of my body was an easy one.

Evaluate physical condition. Legs unharmed. Right torso unharmed. Spine intact. Left-side arm present but crippled. Can be healed and used for combat. Breathe. Left lung punctured in multiple locations. Outside source? Skin intact. Coat intact. Internal bone fragmentation and organ punctured. Will slow time required for Mend. Utilize Amplify Staff for greater effect. Located in right fold of jacket. Acquired.

I was keenly aware of just how much damage that single blow caused me. My left arm was hardly anything more than shards of bone wrapped in flesh. My ribs had transformed into painful spikes that penetrated my lung. It was eerie how I could simply process the pain, shunt it away to a corner of my mind, given the fact that pain is limited and my consciousness isn't. All the while, even while knowing how much I was hurt, my mind was rapidly coming up with ways and methods to ensure that I survived. Regardless of what anyone said _, Conscienta Strenuissium_ is most definitely meant for combat despite the advantages it gave in studying and other matters.

Begin Chanting Mend. Survey current situation. Seven monsters. Rapidly being downed by Magic. Irrelevant. Central Monster, larger and better trained. Tamed monster. Enemy Adventurer supporting. Quick, but not too quick. Utilizing wrist-blades. Fast. Agile. Will require Haste to surpass. Finish Chanting Mend. Adjust facial cover. Cough up excess blood and bone shards. Disregard pain from throat lacerations. Readjust. Left arm halfway to full capacity. Lung completely healed. Amplify Staff doubles healing rate. Begin chanting Mend again.

"Sensei, where are you!?" I heard Cranel's voice even in the din. My white-haired student was protecting Viridis and Challia as they chanted. A finely-dressed blonde man was sequestered behind their defenses. I didn't need my dominant mind to tell me that Cranel wasn't going to be able to last for a prolonged period of time. There were too many people to protect. His scarlet eyes were darting towards the refugees who suddenly found their safehouse at the front of the fighting. They were also searching for me. A grievous set of mistakes since he should only concern himself with protecting his two Mages. "Sensei!"

Finish Chant. Arm fully healed. Attract attention. Confined area and presence of multiple civilians. Cannot utilize Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery. Continuous Chain Lighting and Everlasting Bolt available. Latter too weak. No. Amplify Staff. Prepare Shaping Staff while providing support. Cast Everlasting Bolt. Damage marginal. Achieves goal. Begin Chanting for Continuous Chain Lightning.

I spied a streak of auburn running through the battle. I was nearly overwhelmed by panic and fear once more. The only reason why I wasn't was because my mind was focused on survival and the destruction of my current enemies. Metaphorically speaking, it had already gathered an immense amount of mental 'steam.' Still, pulling upon what I had felt that moment when I pushed her away at my own expense, when two parts of my mind agreed with one another, I meshed that fragment and forced it into my current mindset. The panic, as expected, fell away at the continuous stream of information and assessments until only the objective of keeping Hecate safe fell along the others.

Provide aid to allies. Enemy Adventurer targeting Mages. Intends to cripple ability of Orario to destroy monsters. Possibly only a preparatory attack. Irrelevant at current time. Enemy Adventurer now priority target. Enemy Adventurer making way towards Hecate. Enemy Adventurer now Primary Target. Speed and strength denote at least Level 3 in power. Holding back unwise. Release Limiter. Cast Haste.

I'm sure that I surprised quite a few people as I simply surged out of the crater that I had created by smashing into the wall. Given the fact I no longer had Empower, it wasn't the monumental leap that I desired, but with Haste increasing my unbound speed I was sure that I moved far quicker than anyone who was sent into a wall would normally. Crippled with a pierced lung and fully healed in less than fifteen seconds. Pain? Not a problem. Magic? Infinite. My arsenal, specially formulated around my Skill, gave me an absurdly large amount of adaptability.

Continuous Chain Lightning Blade makes contact with opponent. Cry of pain before being protected by larger version of monsters. Adventurer's armor resistant against magic. Tamed beast is trained to protect master. Body language of enemy Adventurer shows surprise. Not Tamer. Amendment: tamed beast designed to protect specific entity or owner. Sold? Given? Exchanged? Denotes extensive funds and resources to raise large army. Information currently irrelevant. Call for allied fire in destruction of Guardian.

"Focus on the largest one, it's protecting the assassin!" I was given the opportunity to go over the battlefield as my body received and carried out actions. Cranel, Viridis, and Challia were holding fast. Though my white-haired student sported a few cuts, a number of tendrils were at his side. The black edge of his specially-made knife was gleaming in the sunlight streaming from the broken roof. Viridis and Challia were steadily working their way through their opponents. Both elves seemed to be laboring as they continued to chant, sweat shining on their brows, but their gazes were steady and confident. They will hold. "Cranel, help me when you can!"

Await affirmation of support from allies. Meanwhile, focus on confronting Primary Target. Dodge to side. Utilize shaping feature. Probe for weaknesses. Duck beneath tendril. Primary Target is in center of monster. Step to left. Magic Sword available. Capable of killing Level 4. Return to original position. Overkill for Level 3. Needed for decisive destruction. Prepare for utilization. Point blank shot required. If unsuccessful, utilization of Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery required.

"Y-yes, Sensei!" There was a note of relief in Cranel's voice. Though I didn't regret pushing Hecate out of the way, I most certainly felt that I should have thought of another method to do so. I'm sure that my white-haired student could've gone for a long time before seeing me take anything more than superficial damage. I had no doubt that I was a gruesome sight. I was sure that more than just blood was seeping out of my sleeve and I had no time to make myself seem less bloodied. "Viridis-san, Challia-san, focus on the monster at the center!"

Enemy adventurer is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Shape lightning into shield. Bash. Cry of pain. Not skilled enough to surmount lightning constructs. Limited damage due to armor. Magic resistant bone armor. Surrounding monster attempting to grab and constrict. Cannot survive continuous damage. Disengage. Bone knives thrown by enemy adventurer. Magic resistant. High speed. Horizontal spread. Duck beneath. Reengage. Go for vitals and sensory organs. Eyes. Lungs. Neck. Kidneys. Attack on eyes find purchase. Enemy adventurer screams. Monster reacts quickly. Tendril wave incoming. Evade? No. Average chant time of all allies less than five seconds. Successfully diverted attention of monster from allies for time required. Support incoming… now.

"Go forth, Flame Sphere!"

"Firebolt!"

"Repel Evil, Dio Grail! Crush Evil, Dio Thyrsos!"

A shield of light enveloped me, just as my surroundings were surrounded by flames and spears of light. Viridis's attack was understandably powerful, turning the tendrils coming towards me to ash, along with most of the main body. Though Cranel's attack wasn't amplified by Argonaut, his constant use of Firebolt and his maximized Magic for a Level 2 made the single spell in his repertoire very powerful. It was roughly equal to a dozen blasts of Everlasting Bolt, though it tired him out quickly if he used it so rapidly. Challia's Rapid Chants surged forward to grant me a shield of golden light, even as she began to send forth bolts of lightning towards the monster with uncanny precision and power. Between the three of them, they managed to turn the largest of monsters into nothing more than a pile of flesh within moments. Leaving me with the bone-clad, Level 3 adventurer who had one of his eyes burned out just a moment earlier.

Enemy adventurer supporting monster is dead. Attempting to flee. Intercept with lightning construct. Create additional constructs to harass. Keep windows open for support. Enemy proficient in hand-to-hand and knife combat. Utilize length of staves to divert knives. Block fists with magic or evade. Speed is equal. Strength in opponent's favor. Lack of Empower means inability to catch, divert, and take blows. Attempting to subdue with unarmed techniques poses too much risk. Harass with branches of lightning. Scent of burned flesh. Breathing still steady. Very high pain tolerance and Endurance.

As far as villains go, I had to admit this one was pretty imaginative. The bone motif served to show just how different this world was, given that bone armor would be hilariously stupid in the real world. However, since I'm sure that most viewers would remember me simply blasting people with lightning, they'd know that the armor of this guy is both terrifying and practical. No monologue required to explain it. Well, if the people reading this literary masterpiece had two brain cells to rub against one another, that is. Who am I kidding? Cranel was probably asking questions aloud and Viridis was giving him exposition as they all watched me fight all by myself. Seriously, guys, some additional magic would be very appreciated at the moment.

Flash of black and white through folds of lightning. Cranel. Weapon: Scaling Knife. Length: 1/3rd of a Meter. Proficiency with knife: Excellent. Basic Skills: All Maximized. Cooperative ability: Adequate. Supplement with lightning construct defenses immediately. Cast Nourish. Begin chant for Pre-emptive mend. Dodge bone knives. Number enemy has left likely to be low. Focus on debilitating enemy. Create opening for superior melee fighter. Cranel scores blow against opponent's back. Intentional attempt for a killing blow. Knows the stakes. Knows he cannot hold back. Good.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been worried if Cranel decided to go right for the kill, but I'd taught him to always prioritize his survival. In this case, facing a Level 3 with powerful equipment, I could only acknowledge that I'd taught him very well for him to not hold back against an opponent that can quite easily kill him should he make a single mistake. Not taking an opponent like this one seriously, and going all-out, could mean dying. Looking at his bared teeth and poorly-masked discomfort, I could tell that Cranel didn't like attempting to kill someone. Perhaps under better circumstances, I'd have been able to train him in fighting against Level 3s without having to kill them, but now I could only hope that he'd forgive me for leading him into this mess.

Enemy blow incoming. Bone-clad fist. Powerful. Could cause debilitating injury. Evade and destroy ground at opponent's feet. Imbalance opponent. Reflexes are quick. Compensates swiftly. Buys split of time. Cranel capitalizes. Knife comes forward for strike to kidney. Already cut across enemy armor and flesh with ease. Enemy knows danger of knife. Knows isn't capable of stopping blow fully. Going for counterattack. No. Mutual harm. Knife going for Cranel's eye. Weakening blow. Nonlethal.

Cranel unused to combat healing. Not allowed to come to harm.

Student. My student. My responsibility.

Cease evasive maneuver and grab incoming fist.

My hand broke against the man's blow. My fingers bent past my knuckles with a sickening squelch. The bones within my palm were turned into shards and pushed into my wrist. The Level 3's fist didn't stop until it hit where my hand met my arm. It was a shock of stabbing, heated pain that traveled straight into my head.

Still, far better than the alternative of seeing Cranel severely hurt.

However, I achieved my goal, as his thrown knife cut Cranel's cheek instead of embedding itself in his scarlet eye.

Off balance, the bone-clad adventurer wasn't able to stop Cranel from driving his knife into his left kidney, through his spine, and up towards his chest.

Needless to say, everyone present was surprised as a Monster Crystal popped out of his chest within the knife's arc, and he faded away into dust.

…

 **Even Then, I Can't Simply Stand By (9.2)**

 **…**

The _Hostess of Fertility_ was surprisingly untouched by the attack launched by the monsters. Given the fact that neither Lyon or Grand were Mages, though I suspected Lyon had magic given the fact she was an elf, it was probably due to luck that the Inn hadn't been destroyed. That, or someone else acted to protect it, and I was inclined to believe that was the case given the various scorch marks and melted stone that surrounded the area. Though it was worth pondering who decided on protecting my current home, the current situation required me to leave that line of thought to a later period of time.

"Four attacks in less than a month and this time with some sort of humanoid, anti-magic monster capable of fighting with weapons." Loki was uncharacteristically serious. Though the goddess seemed to be only casually leaning on her elbows, there was a sense of danger about her that was slightly unsettling. A tiger finally taking a threat seriously, perhaps? Even then, I would be able to take her more seriously if she didn't look as though she came straight from a maid café in Akiba. Oh wait, with that chest, she'd never get the job! Ah, welcome back my terrible sense of humor. I have missed you. "I'm sure that you all agree that this is no longer an isolated incident. Something or someone is definitely going out of their way to try and destroy Orario."

"Indeed, and the amount of resources they have at their disposal is far larger than I postulated, as well." Dionysus, unfortunately, was not a robust, red-faced alcoholic with an amazing sense of humor as I believed. Instead, he was simply a filthy Riajuu. I could appreciate the suit he wore, of course, but having both a cravat and ruffled sleeves was simply bad taste. I can only imagine the number of maidens who fell to his charms. Pretty boy looks and immense wealthy aside, however, he seemed like a decent guy. "A single one during the Festival, a surge in smaller numbers all across the town shortly after, then the encounter in the sewers, and now this… they must have these monsters in the hundreds to throw them about so casually."

"I concur." Hecate spoke, for perhaps the first time in the meeting, looking over the same papers Loki showed me the last day at the Training Camp. I was sure that the auburn-haired goddess was taking in the information and making sure she wasn't making any mistakes. Meticulous to a fault, in everything she did, I had no doubt that she would have a lot of information to contribute- Oi! Loki! Why aren't you paying attention to what she's saying!? Are you trying to pick a fight!? "Their attack on my Familia is obvious, they simply wished to target me, see my Familia in disarray, and launch an attack without the magical support my adventurers could provide."

"It certainly sounds like a decent method to start an attack. Ridding Orario of such a large number of Mages would hamper a response." Hestia, as expected of any decent god, took in the information provided by Hecate and contemplated it fully. Despite the fact you look like a fanservice character on the outside, you have a sound and confident mind, Hestia-sama! Do your best to make sure Loki pays attention! Also, raise your arms a bit, make sure that pretty boy is looking only at you. "Normal adventurers won't be able to fight these terrible monsters without mages. Protecting Hecate-san is a priority-."

"Hat-kun, you're alright!" Hiryute's cry and sudden latching onto me drew me from my focus on the 'Main Event' of the current Arc. Of course, I had noticed that the door into the _Hostess of Fertility_ had admitted another group in, moments ago, but I had been paying too much attention to the meeting between the four gods to actually turn to them. Alf was speaking to her student and Wallenstein met with Cranel. Needless to say, I was displeased about being suddenly distracted by an Amazon. No, not even with that massive, cute smile you're sporting, I'm not suddenly going to-. Oi, stop squirming against me! This isn't that sort of Light Novel, you know!? "Eh! Eh?! Why do you smell like blood, Hat-kun?!"

"One tends to bleed when they get wounded." I answered the Amazon plainly while attempting to pry her off with my usual technique. However, instead of detaching, Hiryute simply ignored it as she could have every time I'd done it to her. Oh no, the power of Comedic Effect has left me, this means that this was more serious that I originally anticipated. The short-haired, tanned Level 5 held me at arm's length, looking me over, and the smile on her face turned into a small frown of discontent. Holding back a sigh, I consigned myself to telling her the same answer to the coming question. Undoubtedly, she would ask if I'm alright. "I'm perfectly fine, Hiryute, I healed myself after I was hurt-."

"Not good enough, Hat-kun! You weren't supposed to get hurt at all against those things! That's why I went with Aiz-chan and Riveria-sama!" Hiryute interjected, shaking her head and wagging her finger simultaneously. I could only sigh as I picked through her thoughts. As a very friendly girl, I was sure that she was finding some inane reason to somehow blame herself for my wounds. Letting me go, the short-haired, tanned girl placed a hand on her hips and pointed straight at me. "As your bodyguard, it looks bad on me to let you get hurt this much!"

"…I won't lie that your help would've been appreciated at the end." I admitted to that fact. I was sure that the humanoid-monster we faced wouldn't have been capable of taking her on without being smashed into a pulp. Hiryute's speed and power was easily, at least, an order of magnitude or more higher than my own. Those knives of his wouldn't have even scratched her skin. I had to admit that Hiryute was showing another side of herself that I hadn't expected. Then again, most of the Loki Familia tended to be upstanding, moral individuals. Augh. No surprise that, no matter however mischievous she is, Tiona Hiryute was undoubtedly within Loki's 'batting zone' when it came to who she chose to enter her Familia. "However, you did more good with Alf, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"That's not a good enough reason!" Hiryute crossed her arms and gave off a huff. Despite looking similar to a kid who was denied sweets, I could tell that this was about as serious as the short-haired Amazon got. Laughing was out of the question. Looking deeper into the situation, it seemed that somewhere between now and when she first became my bodyguard, she started to truly care about how I fared. Mischief aside, as I said earlier, it fit with the fact that everyone in the Loki Familia was considered the good guys by just about everyone in Orario. When she locked her gaze with mine, arms crossed, and eyes defiant, I was pretty sure I knew what she was going to say next. "Hat-kun, I'm going to train you!"

With all these training montages, I was starting to think that this was less of a Light Novel and more of an Anime with a very, very low budget. I highly doubted something with this quality of writing and so many asspulls would get another season. As expected of something Zaimokuza wrote.

Needless to say, given the opportunity to be 'trained' by a Level 5 specialized in melee combat for free, shortly after encountering an opponent with superior skills in the same field… well, it would've been out of my established character to refuse.

So, of course, I accepted Tiona Hiryute's offer.

…

A tentative alliance was formed between the Hestia, Dionysus, Hecate, and Loki Familias with Lyon and myself as independents. Given the immensity of the attack by the monsters, I couldn't simply ignore the storyline any longer. I initially made the mistake of thinking that the matter was a mere sidequest, but after the city-wide attack, I was sure that it was actually the main plotline.

Overall, I simply hadn't factored Cranel's power properly. My student's insane growth, the Hestia Knife, and Argonaut had made him a lethal answer to all the monsters involved in the attack. He proved himself more than capable of fighting against the monsters that were dangerous to even Veteran Level 3s, as expected of a bullshit, harem protagonist. Now, all I could do was make sure that my group and my plans were aligned with the 'Familia Alliance' that was set up, and hold on for the ride.

Thankfully, given the fact I had little need for sleep, I could usually work out the fine details of my plans while everyone else slept.

That would've been the case, if not for the fact that there was a city-wide attack that precluded the abrupt change.

Though I was sure that I would anger quite a few people, I wasn't at the _Hostess of Fertility_ under the protection of a pair of Level 4s and a Level 5, and I was instead miles away in an abandoned, ruined castle with no one at my side.

The reason? Well, like any group of competent individuals, my students and I had plans when it came to disasters. Being Japanese, I knew the importance of having procedures and plans after something disastrous occurred, to ensure that no time and effort would be wasted. Having them also allowed me to focus on the task at hand, rather than allow my worries to fester and grow and cause me to make mistakes while in combat.

Allowing myself into the Tower, I felt a weight on my back disappear, as I gazed into the room and looked over the four, whole sets of coats, masks, and hats adorning the hangers installed on the walls.

My students were all here, largely unharmed, and safe.

"You're late, Sensei." Arde looked up from her bestiary, undoubtedly adding her experiences regarding the vine monsters earlier in the day. I noticed that my Pallum student's calf was bandaged and that an empty flask lay at her side. Health potion. Minor. A scratch or cut at most. Good. My auburn-haired student closed her book, put away her pen, and gave a yawn. Still, I felt her gaze linger on my bloodied side. Seems like I couldn't count on my coat hiding the stains from my students. I taught them too well in the art of picking apart details, it seems. "Naaza and Nelly are keeping watch at the top and…" A sigh. "Daphne, well, you know how she is about leaving her friend alone."

"Not my problem, I told her she could bring Illion if she wanted." Without the fog of worry clouding my sensibilities, I let myself into the door. Normally, I'd take off my coat, but I was sure that my collared, white shirt was in a terrible state. Also, I wasn't going to stay the night, as I was sure was the case for all of them. Walking over to Arde, I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. There, that should reassure her that I wasn't crippled or infirm. "Call the others. We have a few complications that need to be discussed."

"That's an understatement." Arde gave a huff and shook her head, but it was easy to tell that she was no longer disconcerted by my bloodied, left side. After she rose, I took to her chair, and pulled out my own bestiary from the shelf. "Do we at least have a plan to deal with these… complications?"

"The usual." I replied simply. An easy answer to an easy question. These were monsters, after all. Arde knew it well. All my students did. "Gather information, amass power, and then…"

"Crush it without mercy." Arde finished, a smirk playing on her face.

Heh, how scary.

 **…**

 **Even Then, I Can't Simply Stand By (9.3)**

…

"You left in the middle of the night, again." Lyon, as always, did not mince words when it came to addressing issues. However, this time around, there was a true, threatening edge to her tone. An unsaid warning that I unfortunately registered thanks to one of the most prominent of my 108 Skills: Reading Between the Lines. Despite how primly the blonde-haired elf sat in my room in the middle of the night, and how easily I could tease her for it, no words came out due to an unsaid warning. To put it simply, Ryuu Lyon was being very, very scary at the moment. "Hikigaya-kun, do you understand that you are testing my patience?"

"...Would it help if I said that I planned this well before I found out I was in danger?" Stepping through the window of my room, I carefully evaluated my room. Everything was in its rightful place save for my decoy. The bundle of cloth and fabric I had stuffed beneath my blankets was all over the floor. There were also several kitchen knives embedded in the pillow that I had deigned to use as my 'body.' Coupled with the calm and collected elf, I had to admit that the scene would've been hilarious to look upon from the outside. However, that wasn't the case for me. It seems that I had miscalculated outrageously. "I had to meet with my other students, to make sure they were alright, and relay our plans in dealing with the situation."

"All the while covered in blood, unrested, and without a care for your own state." Lyon's ruthless smile reached her eyes this time. The way they curled up made her seem infinitely more menacing. I was sure that any picture or scene of this situation would've had an ominous change in soundtrack and a cloud of miasma swirling about her now. Actually, now that I thought about it, I could clearly see it. Scary. Too scary! I'm fairly sure Horror isn't a subgenre for this Light Novel! "Hikigaya-kun, if you do this again, I will have to start ridding you of your ability to move every night. I'm sure that you can't get into any trouble without limbs."

"…Noted." Someway, somehow I managed to breathe out an answer despite the terrifying presence that Lyon was exuding. Though, I was wholly unprepared as the elf maid stood up from my desk chair, crossed the distance between the two of us, and began unbuttoning my coat. Now, since I've read many of Zaimokuza's trashy attempts at becoming an author. I had a clear, disgusting line of thought of what was going to happen. However, given our recent conversation, the situation in question, and the fact I was sure I'd know if anyone was remotely interested in me, I was able to keep my mind out of the gutter. "Might I ask what you're doing, Lyon?"

"There's food in the basket on the table." I was robbed of my coat within seconds and it was tucked beneath Lyon's arm. I noticed her pause at the sight of my bloodied, left side but she relaxed as soon as she noticed me carefully flex the digits of my hand. The slightest of sighs escaped her lips before her features returned to their usual, placid countenance. Thinking over her actions, I could only come to a single conclusion. That, besides her rough nature, Ryuu Lyon was most definitely a kind person. "Eat. I'll get this ready for tomorrow. You have spares of everything else, I'm sure."

"Thank you." I didn't hesitate to state my gratitude. This was a simple kindness. It might seem random, but Lyon has proven herself to be very conscious of how others acted. Though, much like Yukinoshita, the blonde elf had difficulties speaking her mind on serious occasions she was more than capable of silently acting in order to achieve her goals. Still, however, my clubmate would never have done the same. I was right to stop substituting one for the other, as Lyon is undoubtedly much kinder… because of the losses she has suffered. "I appreciate it, Lyon."

The clouds outside the window parted ever so slightly. The room smelt of blood, steel, and flowers. Silver moonlight flooded into the room for a moment. Cloth and steel were scattered about, done in frantic panic and a warning both. Lunar light caressed golden locks, illuminated porcelain skin, and emboldened emerald eyes. It was a dichotomy, pieces of a puzzle that shouldn't have fit, yet it all did. A moment born of both understanding and ignorance.

In that moment, the slightest of smiles graced Ryuu Lyon's features.

"You're welcome, Hikigaya-kun."

For perhaps the first time, she addressed me sincerely with that particular honorific.

…

Given the fact that the Hostess of Fertility was where I lived and near the middle between the Abandoned Church and Twilight House, the Inn was transformed into an impromptu meeting place. While I had an idea of what the gods were planning the previous evening, because I was successfully eavesdropping before Hiryute interrupted me, most of the adventurers involved in the 'Alliance' set up last night are only being informed of the matter today. Though I was glad to have a plan of action, I doubted that the plans would go smoothly given the high-tension left from the attacks.

Alf, being the one who was 'in command' yesterday, was relaying the information to me, Cranel, Arde, Challia, Hiryute, and Wallenstein as we were gathered around for breakfast. Lyon was most assuredly listening in, given the fact that all the other, early-morning customers were being attended to already. Undoubtedly, the same thing was occurring in the Hecate Familia and the Loki Familia, with other 'lieutenants' of the gods. Also, given the amount of food being eaten, I was sure that Grand was quite happy with the development. Despite their petite and lithe features, even the girls ate an absolute mountain of food. I better get a discount on my rent for bringing this many customers!

"In light of current events, including Lefiya's Rank Up, the Loki Familia's next expedition will be moved to next week." Alf was in better shape than she was yesterday. An incremental increase, given the fact she didn't have so much as scratch on her despite killing nearly a hundred monsters, as the Level 6 most definitely wasn't in much danger the entire time. The defeat of the invading army may as well have been only a light jog for her. However, the same could not be said for the rest of Orario. "Loki-sama is currently speaking with Ganesha-sama and Freya-sama. Combined with Hecate-sama, Dionysus-sama, and Hestia-sama, they should be more than capable of bringing the situation forward at the Denatus and making an appropriate response to the current threat to Orario."

"Plenty of time for me to train Hat-kun!" Hiryute gave a cheer after finishing chewing, raising up her arms and turning towards me. A wide, beaming smile played upon the lithe, short-haired Amazon's lips. Laying upon the wall behind her was an Adamantium Twinblade that was only a few centimeters shorter than myself. I can only imagine how much damage 'Urga' can do to an enemy given its immense weight and the fact that it was wielded by a strength-focused Amazon. It was probably along the lines of 'yes.' "Aren't you excited, Hat-kun?"

"As excited as anyone can be about learning how to use a new weapon." I offered a slight nod, putting more focus on my meal rather than the coming training ahead. I actually meant my words. I'd already shown her the weapon I had Welf make for me, and the short-haired Amazon was experienced enough to know how to handle most immense weapons. Wait. That was somewhat lewd. Zaimokuza, is Hiryute's entire character supposed to be some sort of underhanded euphemism? If so, I'm confused as to how to react. Not. Yet another notch on the noose for you, tubby chuuni! I turned to Arde and Cranel as Hiryute simply began to hum and shift in place. "Arde, you Ranked Up in the last fight, correct?"

"Yes." Arde gave a tilt of her head, the slightest of smiles playing on her lips. I noticed that Cranel was fuming slightly at her right. I had no doubt that my first student was teasing my latest one about her recent growth in strength. Don't worry, Cranel, I'm sure that your Rank Up will come from doing something suitably amazing. You and I are merely fated to confront more dangerous, terrible beings for our next strength increase… and now I'm jealous of Arde as well. At the very least, I didn't gain another Level from fighting tentacle monsters! "I'll be taking Cranel-kun along to get his armor, placing an order for a new set of my own, before going into the Dungeon to gather some funds."

"I would like to come with the two of you." Challia demurred, inclining her head towards my Arde. Though my Pallum student initially raised an eyebrow, Cranel was quick to tell her that the black-haired elf was a capable mage. I noticed a slight flush on the elf's cheeks at the praise, but she remained still and gave no sight of being flustered at my human student's words. A Kuudere, stoic Elf! …Zaimokuza, if you modelled this elf directly after Yukinoshita, you'll probably be dead before I manage to return home. Rest in peace, you perverted bastard. "Thank you very much. I will be in your care, Arde-san."

"When will you be returning?" A soft, almost-gentle, voice caused everyone present to turn their gazes to the source. Wallenstein, despite her immense power and skill, always spoke softly. I was tempted to say that she was outright meek when speaking to crowds. Indeed, given the way she fidgeted as everyone turned their gazes to her, I could easily believe that she was very, very shy and possibly socially inept. That actually might explain why the blonde knight expy couldn't tell that Cranel was head-over-heels for her. Indeed, as soon as my white-haired student realized she was speaking to him, his face turned as scarlet as his eyes. "I would like to train you for the length of the week as well, Cranel-kun; you have much potential."

"He'll be happy to." I interceded before Cranel was caught up in some sort of internal dilemma or became a stuttering wreck. I'm sure Zaimokuza's readers would be thankful for the reduced number of hyphens and ellipses strewn across their Light Novel. They probably get enough of that when Viridis is in the spotlight. At my white-haired student's surprised look, I merely gave him a nod before explaining. "Your knifework is adequate now, as is your use of Firebolt, but you need to start doing more than just exploiting extended reach and weight. I'm sure that the Sword Princess will be a more than capable teacher in that regard, Brat."

"I-I… see." Dammit, Cranel. I worked hard to keep you from stuttering and hesitating! Also, why are you twisting a lock of your hair like that!? You're even shyly looking away! Did I make some sort of mistake in thinking you were a boy? The number of 'flustered female crush' themes you're undergoing is growing by the passing moment. "I-If Sensei says so, then… I'll be in your care after returning from the Dungeon, Wallenstein-c-chan."

"Thank you. I will be sure to teach you well." A smile crossed Wallenstein's features. For a moment, I saw a girl instead of a legend. Sometimes I forget this girl was my own age, and that she's been Level 5 for years and reached Level 2 within a year of becoming an adventurer. An orphan who outstripped everyone she's met, with hardly anyone capable of keeping up with her insane growth in both power and skill… until Cranel came along. Ever so slightly, the blonde tilted her head, before coming to a decision. "Please, call me Aiz, Bell-kun."

And then Cranel fainted.

…

 **Interlude: The Student (Part 3)**

…

Sensei fought differently from everyone else, as did Arde-senpai, and I knew that the same went for me. We… there wasn't anything beautiful about the way we fought, but it was pure. Like the Knife my Kami-sama gave me, the way each one of us fought was effective in nearly every case. Swiftness and efficiency, Sensei called it nothing more than that, with the brutality involved just an unfortunate side-effect.

I had hated it when I first saw it. It was an unclean way of fighting. Crushing, debilitating, and maiming were all just tools in Sensei's way of fighting. He didn't fight without advantages. He made them if he needed to. It took me a long time to realize that despite his carefree and bored attitude, he was still afraid of dying. No, that he was always afraid of dying, and that he fought this way to make sure that he lived. Every enemy he fought, he treated like it was a danger to him, and never took them for granted.

It was a coward's way of fighting, but as I grew to know Sensei… I realized he didn't care about what people called him as long he and his students were alive. I liked him for that. Arde-senpai did too. Possibly to a greater degree than me. The same went for Lyon-chan, Viridis-chan, and Alf-sama. By fighting in such a manner, without pride or art, he made sure that he always entered the Dungeon without an ounce of confidence… but always returned.

Sensei told me a person's choice in weapons and how they fought spoke a lot about them. There were some insults thrown into the mix, but I was able to ignore those, and I was slowly able to apply what he said to just about everyone.

Wallenstein… Aiz, was just like her sword.

Unbreakable, sharp, and in the right hands with the proper technique… unstoppable. As she went through the forms, and as I followed them, I could see that she was holding back. Constraining herself so that I could follow. There was always a spark of relief as soon she realized that I could mirror her movements to a greater degree than she originally thought. All of the physical training that Sensei made me go through every day allowed me the full range of movement required of his fighting style. I was confident that I could use any weapon adequately, as long as I used them simply. Aiz realized this as we continued and began to teach me in earnest.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wouldn't be able to make use of her style to its fullest.

Every lunge, swing, and swipe of her blade was meant to kill and scatter foes. All her movements were 'finishing moves' that I knew I couldn't commit myself to against anything in the Middle Floors. Her fighting style was… meant for a hero that stood against armies and armies of monsters that were weaker than them. I could see every blow killing a monster, or entire groups of monsters, by itself. An arc of indestructible metal swung with force that could shatter the walls of a castle and near-inconceivable speed.

Always heavy, always implacable, always powerful.

In a way, it told me a lot about her. I couldn't see her shifting and leaving other enemies to others. I couldn't see her fighting as seamlessly with someone else as Arde did Sensei. It was a sad technique. Built for someone who looked for danger alone, who always wanted to grow stronger, and who needed to prove something. Though she wanted for strength, she couldn't risk others in her reach for it, so she stood alone. That, in her success, she was alone and apart from others in her quest for strength.

Just as she called her sword Desperate, so was she.

"Is something wrong, Bell-kun?" I had stopped as the realization came over me. It was as clear as though Sensei had said it right by my side. Of course, Aiz had noticed my stilled form instantly. Meeting her gaze, seeing the concern and the worry, her fear of having done something wrong… I felt my throat constrict and an ache in my chest. Instantly, I wanted to tell her some excuse. That I was out of breathe, even though I wasn't, or that I had overexerted in a lunge, though I knew better than to do so. I didn't want to voice my thoughts. "Are you hurt?"

"…" I wanted to lie. To just let my realization go unsaid. However, Sensei's teachings came to mind. Overconfidence. Desperation. Pride. I knew that I only saw them that way because of how I was taught. I could have, before I met Sensei, seen them as courage, drive, and selflessness… but I met him. I had been taught by him. And, above all else, Sensei hated lies. Even words gone unsaid can fester and rot to become regrets. So, even though I didn't want to, I chose to speak my mind. Lowering my sword, I forced myself to speak as I matched her concerned gaze with my own. "Aiz-san, why do you fight like this?"

"Ah." It took a moment for her to comprehend my words. Immediately, Aiz's features changed. I felt my heart sink. Melancholy. Sorrow. Regret. I didn't know how I knew. But as she turned her gaze away, her smile slipping, and her eyes losing their splendor… I wished that I hadn't spoken. Perhaps, a part of me had hoped that she had been doing it all unconsciously, that I had to save her habits, not from herself. Now, I found myself opposing her, because she confirmed that she made this technique herself. "I… apologize, Bell-kun. The style isn't suited to you. I have another that is more-."

"That style isn't suitable for anyone, Wallenstein-san." I spoke without wanting to. As she flinched away from my words, as though struck, I wanted to do nothing more than run away. Maybe even plead for her to forget my words. She saved my life, yet I treated her so harshly. Who was I to judge her? Yet, even as those fears crept into my mind, I became aware of what could happen to her. An opponent that's far too strong, or the same strength, that is as skilled as her would kill her. She could be overwhelmed. She might die because of her way of fighting. All because I chose to stop at this moment. I owed her my life. If she hated me for this, but lived because she changed, then… it would be worth it. "No matter how strong someone is, if they fight this way, they'll die the moment they hit their limits. Wallenstein-san… please tell me that you don't fight this way."

There was no reply from Wallenstein. The silence that came was a terrifying one. One that I couldn't stand.

"Wallenstein-san, I know that you're strong. I know that we just met, that I have no place in talking to you like this, and that I could be completely wrong… that I could just not know as much about the sword as you do… " I rambled, spoke, and attempted to get Wallenstein to talk instead of staying silent. What if that silence meant the end? That there would never be words exchanged between the two of us again? An immense gap formed because of a single phrase. To go unacknowledged. To simply be forgotten. Ignored. I didn't want that. Being the target of her ire was better than that. Even if I was speaking out of turn, I didn't think I deserved being forgotten about and ignored. "But, this way of fighting is dangerous. Too dangerous. Fighting this way means that a single mistake means dying. Please." I was begging, pleading. There was no other way to describe how I spoke. Please. Say something. Anything. "Please tell me that you don't fight this way."

"…" I expected a reprimand. Even a few angered words. I was aware of the fact that I was a trespasser into Wallenstein's life. There was no reason for her to accept me, as the case had been for all the other Familias when I first reached Orario. Though I was stronger than I had been, I'm still nothing in comparison to her. Who was I to talk like this to her? I wasn't even part of her own Familia. Knowing all of that, thinking that way, and believing it… I wasn't prepared as she turned to me, tears glistening in her eyes, and with a small, sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but that would be a lie, Bell-kun." Turning away from me again, she shook her head. "I know how I fight is dangerous… but I can't stop. Not until I am strong. Not until I reach my dreams. My goal…. I'm so close. I can't. I'm sorry."

As those words left her mouth, the person before me was no longer an invincible, golden-haired swordswoman who saved my life. Not one of the most powerful adventurers in the entire word, capable of overturning entire countries, and who was dozens of times stronger than me. Instead, in her place, was someone I understood. Someone who wanted to become more powerful for some selfish, terrible reason. She was still strong, powerful, and so far away from my reach… but she was no longer the perfect entity who I met two months ago.

"I… I will teach you another method of fighting, Bell-kun. Something more suited for you. Something better." Aiz did not look at me as she spoke. It could have been because of any reason. She could've been angry, fearful, or worried about my reaction. I did not know which. But, steadfastly, she amended her plans to train me. Still keeping her word, even while doggedly persevering in her choice to risk her life. She could've ignored my words entirely. Never allowed them to reach her or put me in my place as a mere, friendly stranger. However, she did not. "And, Bell-kun, I believe I had spoken to you in regards to my name…"

"…" Though I was disappointed that she wasn't going to change, my fear was gone. She knew of her own weaknesses. It wasn't as I had feared. There was caution in her actions, and I took confidence in that. In that moment, I realized that I saw Aiz Wallenstein for the first time. "Hai, Aiz-san."

"I'm sorry." A slight, weak smile crossed her features as she apologized again. However, as she brushed aside the tears that didn't have a chance to spill, she spoke again. Grateful for the tiny amount of understanding I managed to convey. I knew then, that I was wrong in thinking that I was just a stranger to her. That Sensei had merely spoken up for me this morning for the sake of some sort of a joke. He was better than I was at knowing what went between people. He must have known, somehow, that both I and Aiz needed to speak like this. That I needed to see what he saw between the two of us. So that I could come to some sort of conclusion. "Thank you, Bell-kun."

Unsurprisingly, of course, and obviously… I fell in love again.

...

 **Even Then, I Can't Simply Stand By (9.4)**

 **…**

While I learned how to use heavier weapons with Hiryute, I also spent time training the rest of my 'students' from the Loki Familia. Generally, I threw the bunch at the Middle Floors and dragged as many monsters as I possibly could to them. Any large monsters were dealt with by me, and with Hiryute and my Mend as a safety net, they were hardly in any danger. At the start, even with my Limiter off, it was difficult to kill Minotaurs without Magic. However, despite her airheaded, tomboy archetype, Tiona Hiryute was probably the best teacher anyone could ask for when learning how to use heavy weapons like an Adventurer instead of a human.

Anyway, since I doubted that my training was barely going to be noticed by Zaimokuza, it was better to focus on my brats. Undoubtedly, given the fact that Cranel confronted me and Arde about disappearing, my meeting between my students and I was shown in an incredibly brief and vague epilogue. The plot hook for the next Arc was probably centered around me and my students, given the fact that Cranel was about to 'dress' just like them and officially be a part of my little group of irritating misfits.

Arde and Erisuis were both gathering supplies for the incursion against the Goliath. Mind Potions, Health Potions, and plenty of explosives were the way to go when fighting the Titan ripoff, especially in limited numbers. Laulos and Nelly were both securing 'time off' from their gods, given the fact that both the Hermes and Apollo Families were fairly active Familias. Even if Hermes was a wanderlust teenager and Apollo a 'collector' of particularly beautiful adventurers, they were the heads of powerful, decent Families. Miach was pretty much happy manning the store while Erisuis dragged in gold and monsters, he was now the god of housewives I guess, and I was already dragging Cranel around so Arde had no problems when concerned with Hestia.

Mikoto was guaranteed to come, though Ouka was 'on the fence' while the other survivor of the Takemikazuchi Familia wasn't going. According to Hestia, it was becoming clear that the other god intended to return to their home country for more recruits, with Mikoto joining the Hestia Familia while they were gone. Given the fact that could take perhaps a decade or more, the possibility of her leaving the main plotline was slight. I hazarded a guess that I was soundly successful in securing another route for Cranel. Another woman is now at the mercy of Zaimokuza! Good job, me!

Overall, I was sure that there was a 'relaxation' episode that I missed while I was out training myself and Loki's kids. Maybe some sort of hidden hotsprings, a date, or something along those lines went along while a week passed. I had no doubt this was the case, given the fact no audience would be content with watching someone grind in a Dungeon for hours and hours. Ah, so this is the pain of being a secondary character. Innocuously hidden away while the main character relaxes and progresses his routes!

Well, at least Zaimokuza had some way of explaining the 'surprise' that I was going to start carrying around everywhere.

…

"Looking good, Cranel!" Crozzo beamed as he looked over Cranel. The comment earned a raised eyebrow from Arde and a chuckle from Erisuis. Miach and Hestia, being good friends, apparently allowed my Chienthrope and Pallum students to spend more time with one another. I hoped Miach wasn't getting jealous. Housewives tend to overthink simple friendships, after all. Anyway, I cast my gaze towards my other student and the red-haired blacksmith. "This is my finest work with only normal drops, undoubtedly! Definitely much stronger, more durable, and maneuverable than mortal-crafted steel plate!"

"It looks… fancier than Sensei's and the ones my Senpais wear." Cranel tugged at his cuffs lightly. Looking him over, I had to shake my head. As expected, Zaimokuza couldn't help but make his self-insert character look cool. I'd made sure all my clothes were utilitarian, easy to clean, and sturdy, only for the tubby bastard to make my white-haired student look like a flowery European aristocrat. It was something one could wear in combat and to a formal ball. I had the feeling the reason why it was more powerful was because it simply looked cooler. That's how a lot of the armor and weapons in this world went. "But, I can tell it's very strong, Crozzo-san!"

"Of course, nothing but the best comes from the Hephaestus Familia!" Crozzo beamed, gave a few nods, and crossed his arms. I could almost catch sight of the blatant satisfaction and sunbeams emitting from him. Wait until you see our next order of knives, pal. That should wipe the smile off your face. Standing up, the red-haired blacksmith walked towards Cranel. "Now, it's Durable like the rest of your clothes, but you remember that this has a Limiter. The same kind people have Blacksmiths make to restrain Adventurers everywhere else in the world. You're no more than a normal human in terms of Strength, Dexterity, and Agility with that on. Your Endurance will also be limited to only Magic and Damage Resistance." He pointed at the rightmost point of Cranel's collar. "You touch that for a second and the Limiter turns off. You need to hold it for a full minute before it turns on. Enough time to make sure no one uses it against you in combat."

"However, the best method of ensuring that doesn't happen is by keeping it a secret!" Nelly commented, walking forth from the depths of Crozzo's shop. The small, human girl I helped out nearly a year ago was a side character among side characters. Normal brown hair, eyes, and features. The claymore and kite shield she carried on her back without an ounce of discomfort, however, told a different story. Much like Arde, my background-character student had a Support-based Skill simply called Tolerance. Reduced weight for her didn't mean the same for everything else, as Arde's Skill had demonstrated for me before, but it didn't allow her to carry incredibly ludicrous amounts as Arde's did. However, the fact that her Endurance was multiplied by five when it came to stamina… well, she's strong to say the least. "Like Sensei always says, secrets that you have are always to your advantage!"

"Except, of course, we know how to disable you, so if we ever fight, the coat needs to come off." Laulos, arms crossed, decided to give some advice. I initially believed that my fourth student was some sort of tomboy heroine, or at least a love interest for the Protagonist, given her out-of-the-norm hairstyle, along with her… odd fashion sense. That ended up not being the case, as nothing particularly troublesome came of me training her. Of all my students, despite everything that seemed 'special' about her, she was the most normal of them all. For an Adventurer living in Orario, that is. "Try not to get into a situation like that, alright? I'd hate to have to find my coat stolen away after I punch that face of yours in."

"I'm afraid to say that Cranel's face has been claimed by Aiz Wallenstein, Laulos." I decided to interrupt. I was sure that there was some sort of background monologue of Cranel talking about Nelly, Laulos, and Erisuis and how they were going to help out in the Goliath fight. It was a prime opportunity to get some teasing in. After all, that's what's expected of a Sensei who's close to his students, right? The student is always at the mercy of a teacher in terms of verbal sparring. Walking over to where Crozzo and my three students were gathered, I made sure to look my white-haired student over exaggeratedly. "Besides that, are you sure that you should be flirting with the Brat? Aren't you afraid that Illion will get jealous?"

"Hmph, as expected of a closet pervert Sensei, you're filled with wild delusions!" Laulos, don't you know that if you deny such things so strongly, people would get confused? Lilies have become rather popular in Japan in the past couple years, you know? I'm sure that with that irritated blush of yours, your relationship can easily be misinterpreted by the hordes of otakus. If the purity of Precure can be defiled, then there is no hope for you, my student. Accept it. We all know you like one another. "There's nothing like that going on between me and Cassandra! Not only that, but do you really expect me to believe that the Sword Princess fell for a guy like this?"

"Well, Hermes-sama always says that a Hero must have a Damsel to save!" Nelly, as always, decided to use the words of others rather than speak for herself. It was a fairly original, shy character quirk, which was surprising given the fact I thought that Zaimokuza didn't have a creative bone in his body. Logically, I supposed that it made sense that someone shy who wanted to be outgoing would resort to simply providing information stated by others. I was almost sad to see such an original character trait go, but I couldn't exactly allow one of my students to not be able to speak their own minds, right? She tilted her head as she placed a finger against her mouth. "I guess that a Heroine needs to have a Bachelor to save as well?"

"That… makes more sense than I'd care to admit." Arde commented, slouching ever so slightly before I leveled a firm look in her direction. My Pallum student gave a huff before standing up straight. Erisuis chuckled lightly and earned herself a glare from my first student. The cycle completed, Arde turned her verbal arsenal upon Cranel. Given the red flush on his face, and the fact that he could probably see the similarities behind his situation and this world's fairytales, I was very sure that his defenses were at their weakest. There was no telling how much damage my first student could render, only that it was undoubtedly going to be a catastrophic amount. As the Loli Goddess would say: Ganbare, Bell-kun. "So, kid, how are the wedding plans coming along? After all, given the fact that you've been handling her 'sword' every day for the past week, Wallenstein needs to make an honest man out of you, right?"

"A-aiz and I aren't doing anything like what y-you're thinking, Arde-senpai!" Cranel took a critical hit from Arde's comment. My red-eyed student's instinctual Shoujo Instincts kicked in. Much like the rare type of human known as the Totsuka, when teased, the Bell type naturally turned their gazes away, pouted, and twirled their hair with their index finger. Truly, nature has created a biological lifeform that is unmatched by anything else in the world. The physical manifestations of cuteness and shyness will most assuredly spell the end for all mankind. Emphasis on Man. I really hoped that this was just a running gag and Cranel hasn't secretly been a girl the entire time. I wasn't going to check, of course. I'm not going to give Ebina the pleasure. "Besides, all of you have spent time training with Sensei one on one! S-so you all need to be honest too!"

I'm sure that if I was the protagonist, those words would've sparked some sort of cute, shocked reactions focusing on each of my four, female students.

However, since I wasn't the Harem Protagonist…

"Eh, Hermes-sama is the only one for me." Nelly gave a sigh shaking her head. Wistfully staring into nothing. "I wish he'd pay me more attention, but his eyes are only on Asfi-sama."

"Miach-sama." Erisuis simply stated, brimming with unabashed smugness. "Makes me breakfast every day."

"…snrk…hah… ahahah…" Laulos was barely holding back laughter. "Sensei… and me? Jeez. What a joke."

"Uh-huh, yes, indeed." Arde rolled her eyes, scoffed, and shook her head. Each action made Cranel shrink and flush. You've brought this upon yourself, brat. "We happen to be the very picture of a tangled web of romances, kid."

…there was no sign of such blatant contrivances.

They were my students and I was their Sensei.

Nothing more, nothing less.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Interlude: The Lover (Part 2)**

 **…**

They had come to harm.

By happenstance, through a gap in knowledge, and a shift in circumstance, both of those who had taken my heart so fully were thrust into danger.

It had not been an outright attack aimed upon them, one which he already defended himself against, but a bludgeon that they were mere collateral against. An attack upon Orario, by an unknown force comprised of monsters, that sought to destroy it.

They would have been mere footnotes. Numbers upon paper. Ignominious expirations. Vaults of treasure yet filled, art yet completed, simply cast down at the side of rubbish and waste. Never reaching their full potential, never facing me, never lavishing me with their unceasing love or their lashing at me with incessant hatred.

Unacceptable.

Impermissible.

Insufferable.

Yet, even knowing that, acknowledging that, I could not help but be grateful for those who attempted to do so.

For the first time in centuries, the flame of indignation and hatred boiled within my breast. Umbrage against those who dared to raise their hand against my chosen. I'd wanted for violence for the sake of violence. Harm and massacre as an answer in the stead of coy, clever maneuvers. I wanted those who struck against Orario to be found and rendered infirm, mutilated, and crippled at my feet.

For striking against those who held my heart and soul in their hands, for endangering my venerated dream, I could only allow them to lose their lives at my own hands. To have them at my mercy, powerless, crippled, maimed, half-dead, and…

I steadied myself. Held myself. Patience is the finest of virtues. Efficacy and fruition went hand in hand. Though I could lose myself in the throes of righteous wrath, it would be unbecoming of me to tilt my hand so swiftly, especially after I interfered and gave weight to the budding alliance of Loki, Dionysus, Hestia, and Hecate.

He will undoubtedly charge forward, suspicious and paranoid, delaying himself and creating weaknesses to draw in enemies for an opportune strike. If I played my hand so early, even to aid him, I'd invite his wrath unprepared, unsharpened, and crude. It would not be anywhere near the moment that I wished for. The bliss that I yearned so completely for needed him to be dominant, mighty, and with my life completely and utterly in his hands. Such a delight could not occur with him so… insufficiently experienced.

For such an outcome, I'm more than willing to wait. The act of merely skulking and probing about warred against my compulsions. The danger they presented was immense. They were an inexcusable crucible that invited too many lethal outcomes. Yet, I reminded myself, that while changes and addendums are possible, complete and utter control is unreachable. To attempt to grasp everything is as impossible as loving everything.

Just as they would contrast one another with love and hatred, I knew that many times will come when release of control is necessary for the best outcome. The tantalizing mystery, the suspense of failure at the precipice of success, and the need to act when one could not… all of it was present when I bore witness to the chaos that encompassed Orario so fully mere days ago. I had hated my lack of information, nearly as enraged as I had been at the multitude of rejections he had leveled upon me long ago, but the elation upon hearing of their victories, against unknown monsters, and the many powers they wielded… it had been a moment of rapturous relief.

Even the gifts I learned from him spoiled me, weakened me, using what I learned from him was undoubtedly a double-edged sword. In my own incompetence, I'd believed my web to be able to inform me during chaos, when he so clearly made no effort to utilize his own in the heat of battle. Misunderstanding his methods, just as I had misunderstood him, only served to reveal more and more of my own inefficacies and decrepitude.

Though he was nowhere close, I could imagine the vindictive pleasure in his eyes, the enjoyment and delight he'd gain, from knowing I had failed to be as capable as him on tools and methods I took from him.

…He would laugh cruelly, render judgements without an ounce of regret, and layer upon layer a multitude of truths upon me…

Seated… away… disgust at my action and inadequacies both… clear in his eyes…

…ah…

…that attack was good for one matter at the very least.

Still, no squalid nook, secluded home, or smuggler's den will hide them from my Familia. My fine, brilliant, and powerful warriors capable of feats only a select few could match given time and power, will find them, confront them, and drag them before me for their most fitting of punishments.

The day will come when they'll plead, whimper, and wail for my leniency, quarter, and… mercy.

They will find none.

The shelter of death shall not be given to them.

For their impertinence, I'll take all of their lives.

Only this one life, only a particular moment, and only of continuous suffering.

Pain and misery, that which only a god could hope to render, is all they were fated to the moment they almost harmed my most precious dream and my most beloved nightmare.

…

"Freya-sama." Ottar, ever stalwart and diligent, came forward without hesitation whereas all others in my Familia would hesitate. Why would he when I had raised him from birth? The thrill of fashioning a being suited entirely for myself had faded swiftly. Not even I, in my addled, forlorn state before my fated meeting, would've believed in such a facetious, manufactured affection. No other would bring my Mirror to me as I cleansed myself of the price to use it. "Hikigaya and Cranel have engaged the Goliath."

"I see." All he needed was a simple gesture to place it before the tub, and he took his place at my back. No straying eyes, much like myself, he was wholly interested in the action of both my current interests. I was tempted to tease him of a forming rivalry, but I knew that he held no interest in men. "Do you believe them in any danger?"

"None at all, Freya-sama." Disappointment faintly tinged Ottar's voice, but also a measure of respect. Though my mightiest warrior could undoubtedly destroy the Goliath in a single blow, he and all adventurers knew of the terror of fighting the first of the mightiest monsters in the Dungeon. To face it without the chance of death was both to be commended and a disappointment. "Not with the students and aid he has at his side."

"Ottar…" The water parted as I raised my hand from its depths. I touched upon the Divine for a moment and willed the Mirror to life. The din of battle filled the room. The roars of pain and anguish from the massive beast almost drowned out the battle cries and orders that came from the miniscule figures fighting the massive monster. Closing my eyes, I felt myself calming and relaxing at the sound of battle and the warmth of liquid that surrounded me. Still, even as I basked in the luxury, a creeping doubt surfaced. A ceaseless discontent when I should have been pleasured. One that needed to be addressed immediately. "Do you believe that it is possible for either of them to become stronger from this?"

"No, they will not." I wondered if others would have decided to lie in Ottar's stead. However, I had no doubt that my mightiest warrior would not lie to me. As he said so himself, my interests and his own coincided, with his happiness rising with my own. What a beautiful, selfless being I have raised. None come to mind who are worthy of his affection. I supposed that I must keep him until such a being exists. "They are too strong, too well prepared, and they are in no danger because of the Loki Familia members keeping watch at their backs."

"I see." I mused, debated, and traced the contours of my cheek with the back of my hand. I allowed myself a moment of narcissism. No mortal could ever compare… The thought struck me, and I stood fully from my bath. With a gesture, I willed away the Divinity that empowered the Mirror, before stretching out my hand. Yes. Both of them needed to become stronger. To become mightier. Were they not at slight fault for worrying me so much after the attack? I have no need to exercise so much patience now, had they not been in so much danger during the attack. "Ottar, a cloth, please."

"You have something in mind, Freya-sama?" Ottar attended to me as he spoke, as I fully left the waters in which I had been immersed. Brushing both moisture and stray petals from my body with soft cotton, I was pleased with his focus on more important matters. Pleased enough to attend to myself after plucking the cloth from his hands. "To create a true threat for them?"

"Indeed, I do." Coy and filled with mischief, the words left my mouth as elation spread throughout my body. Yes, I had been far too inactive. They had been heated by the fires I had placed them through mere weeks ago. They needed to be struck and tempered still. How inexcusable of me to let all their effort to gather friends and allies go to waste! To challenge them as singular individuals would not be to challenge them completely. Their full might must be tested, their lives must be at risk, and death must caress them for them to grow into the powerful, inspiring, and mighty beings that I knew they could become. I reached my closet, walked past dozens of dresses and clothes worth the wealth of entire nations, before coming to the common clothing I favored for inconspicuous travel. "According to the reports, they are heading into Under Resort afterward, correct?"

"Ah, you intend to provoke the Dungeon, Freya-sama?" Ottar intoned as he passed me a particular coat. It was not the one I preferred, giving me pause, but I realized that I would draw attention if I wore cloth similar to what they wore. The embroidered silk will have to do in place of the durable leathers. I would've enjoyed looking so similar to them. So close to them. But, that would not do, would it? Secrets and masks served as the best spice. I intended to savor them completely. "I will gather an escort for you."

Ottar parted, no word of discontent upon his lips, and I was left to myself and my thoughts.

I would be risking them, my entire Familia, yet they would follow me earnestly still. Should I be caught, my time upon this world will end, and they will lose their power until another takes them in. My Familia, filled with my lovers and children, would follow me to the ends of the world, all of whom I loved without reserve, yet I would risk them all in such a matter?

I thought of the promise I saw in them both. The promise of love and hatred. Of two beings at the ends of what I yearned for. The pinnacle of what I wanted and the very depths of those who were disgusted with who I was.

Would they not allow me to love my Familia more fully? To see past their simplicities and enjoy the complexity of their love?

I would not know until my efforts bore fruit, but until that moment came… I was prepared to risk anything.

Anyone.

…

 **And so, the Plot Moves Forward. (10.1)**

 **...**

The fight against the Goliath went smoothly, as expected. Between Cranel's Argonaut, Challia's own magic, and my own spells, the Goliath went down after about an hour of sustained fighting. Given the fact all the fighters involved, save for Mikoto and Crozzo, were experienced in prolonged combat, it wasn't as terrible as it sounded. The fighters shifted the attention of the Goliath individually while the three of us bombarded it with spells. Once it was crippled enough, Cranel simply dispatched it with a Magic Sword enhanced by his Argonaut Skill.

I didn't have to waste my time using Mend or Nourish after the fight. The fact that we didn't have to use a single Health Potion after the fight was an added bonus as well. Better for our bottom line, especially since the Goliath's Monster Crystal wasn't worth very much, even if we decided to cart it all the way up to the surface instead of just selling it at our destination. I supposed that we just had to do some serious farming in the Dungeon before exiting it.

Still, despite all of our success, I didn't feel well about our unscathed victory against the Colossal Titan's full-skinned cousin. Pay-to-win items and absurd skills aside, it wasn't the dangerous affair that I expected Cranel to Level Up from doing. Hell, I'm sure that Nelly, Laulos, and Erisuis weren't levelling up from that fight. Fat chance of it happening to me. Crozzo was most assuredly worried that he wouldn't be getting his third Level either, given how easy the fight was.

If that wasn't a climactic boss fight that I expected Cranel to become more powerful from… then what was? Needless to say, it was quite an accomplishment for a Level 2 of just a few weeks to kill a Goliath, but given the mechanical, formulaic nature of our fight… well, it wouldn't have been fun to watch or read about. There was no danger, especially given the fact that Viridis and Hiryute were at our backs, acting as a Level 4 and Level 5 safety net, respectively.

Also, since I didn't end up using my newest weapon, it was obvious that something terrible was going to happen. No way in hell something like what I was carrying on my back, a massive object wrapped in white cloth, wouldn't get dramatically unwrapped in the middle of a pitched battle. Zaimokuza absolutely loved unveiling shitty, overpowered weapons in the middle of combat to show that a character is 'cunning' for 'thinking ahead.' It really just wasn't Zaimokuza's style to not gratify himself with completely overblown, inexplicable fight scenes that the hero or his party were somehow prepared for.

So, even as we entered Under Resort and my student's basked in its safety and beauty, I couldn't help but keep my guard up.

...

"Congratulations on your first boss kill, everyone!" Hiryute, as expected of her tomboy warrior archetype, was very pleased by the destruction of the Goliath. As we were all gathered around a table in the singular inn of Under Resort's Adventurer Town, the Amazon had already bought three rounds of drinks for the entire bar and raised several toasts. Though how the short-haired amazon chose to lean against me was somewhat odd, it was clear that given the flush on her face she was slightly inebriated. "Great work, everybody! It was an amazing fight!"

"I-indeed, it was an exceptional method of taking care of the G-goliath." Despite the fact Viridis was stumbling on her words, she was not drunk at all. It seems that becoming higher in level didn't somehow raise someone's confidence. Though, I had to admit that the long-haired, blonde elf was probably much, much stronger now. She was being more careful in her actions, acting as though the world was made of glass. "Y-you all destroyed it nearly as quickly as we usually do!"

"To be compared to the Loki Familia in terms of proficiency is an immense amount of praise." Challia mused thoughtfully over her cup of tea. Of all of us, even Viridis, she was the most prim and properly dressed. Given the rough nature of the town, the black-haired elf was ignoring more than a few stares… or returning them with glares and a pointed comment that could pierce a man's heart. I supposed that, despite her casual air, the elf of Dionysus was pleased with her part in the fight and didn't want her good mood sullied by cat calls. "Thank you very much, Viridis-sama."

"Uwa… there's no need to speak to me so formally…" Viridis protested weakly, flushing lightly as she offered a smile. The blonde elf played with a lock of her hair, probably trying to hide the red on her cheeks. Oh, I already know how this little routine was going to go. Star-struck rookie meets the shy prodigy. Standard anime skit. "We're the same age, after all."

"I cannot possibly do so." As expected, Challia rejected the offering without an ounce of hesitation. The ebon-haired elf seemed to be brimming with the resolve to crush Viridis's hopes of having a friendship! What can the recent Level 4 do in order to make herself seem less untouchable and more open!? Find out next time! "I respect you too much to refer to you as such, Viridis-sama."

"Uwaa…" Viridis pulled off the 'depressed and despondent' look very easily. Downcast features, sagging shoulders, and her small cry of concentrated cuteness painted the very picture of a depressed elf. I knew that I'd trip a flag by helping her out or referring to her with her first name, but I knew better than to do so. My apologies Viridis, despite the fact you're the nicest elf I've ever met, I must allow you to suffer being the comedic relief for the time being. "…You really don't need to at all…"

Arde was speaking with Cranel, Mikoto, and Erisuis. The three of them were probably discussing something along the lines of setting up a celebration party at the Abandoned Church. Something that I looked forward to going to, of course. No reason for me to be missing from that place at all. Definitely going to be the life of that party. Challia, having finished Viridis off, was speaking with Crozzo regarding getting an outfit like her own but reinforced like ours. The red-haired blacksmith seemed to be looking forward to the challenge of making a dress that could turn aside knives and swords with ease. At this point, I'm sure that Crozzo's going to be known as a tailor rather than a Blacksmith. Nelly and Laulos were debating in regards to weaponry rather loudly. Hunk of sharpened metal against fists clad in metal, hmmm, I wonder which one of them was going to 'win' this time around? Hiryute was completely lost in the celebration, laughing and being chummy with other tables.

Overall, it was the very picture of a group of well-adjusted social people… people who were living the lives of successful, well-acquainted adventurers in Orario. Companions, friends, and teammates that relied on one another simply lavishing in their victory.

So, of course, I had to excuse myself before I got too involved.

…

Rivira is a seedy town, no matter how someone looked at it, but there was no denying that it wasn't a sturdy and well-kept one. Most of the people living in it were criminals or lone wolves, but nonetheless they worked together for the sake of staying alive in the Dungeon. Even if the 18th Floor is clear of monsters, they still streamed into the Floor from the adjacent floors. Working together, the various Level 2s and 3s in the city are a hardy, cunning bunch in order to scrape out a living within the Dungeon. They mostly got by because Level 4s and above used the place as a staging area to gather money from the Deep Floors. Despite their differences, they were a close-knit and wary bunch that made sure to keep an eye out for trouble.

So, it wasn't at all surprising that I, as the leader of a small group of adventurers that took down the Goliath, would be approached by its leader.

"Hikigaya, right?" Bors Elder was a muscle-bound, short haired man with an eyepatch. His voice reminded me of grinding gravel. Still, his approach was a quiet one, I hadn't noticed him coming until he was just a few meters away. That short of a distance could be crossed in less than a second by either one of us. The man was definitely a very experienced, skilled Level 3. Still, despite his quiet approach and gruff attitude he didn't have any weapons on his person, and he raised a glass towards me before standing to my right with his other hand in his pocket. Trying to be cool, eh? "Heard a lot about you from your students. You're taller than I expected. Younger, too. They make it sound like you're an old man, y'know?"

"..." Small talk, I supposed that I picked up a bit of it over the last few years. Still, I had to wonder if there was an unknown conversation going over my head. Some conversation between men that I was missing? A code between men that I was meant to understand behind his little questions and comments that led to nothing? I wasn't very good at small talk. I preferred ordering people around or just telling them what I thought. So, I decided against 'beating around the bush.' "You want something, Elder-san?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you? Can't blame you for that, I suppose." Elder gave a grunt, pulled his bottle away from his lips, and shook his head. I noticed that the bottle was still full. Definitely more clever than I originally thought, given that I almost thought that he was actually, slightly drunk. "I'll just tell it to you straight then: you're doing good work, kid." He jammed a meaty, large thumb into his chest. "I've seen a lot of young, cocky, and stupid adventurers in my day, and those students of yours are something else. It's-."

"I'm not taking in any students at the moment." I read between the lines. I saw the concern in Elder's face. Not for himself, but for another person. I saw it often enough on Hestia's face as she looked at Cranel's back. I connected one clue with another and I knew what he wanted. Unfortunately, for him, I didn't feel the need to make any more lives more difficult by taking in another student. My own included. I was going to leave this world. I needed to stop making so many attachments to it. "Sorry, but I'm busy."

"Even for an old friend, Hikigaya-kun?"

That voice made my heart stop many times before, so it was no surprise that it made it do so again. Though it was impossible, she was there in front of me. As always, there was a smile on her face and a slight flush to her cheeks. The ends of her hair were curled and wavy, even as it was cut shorter than it used to be. It was her. Dark, amber eyes, familiar, warm, and entreating, met my own. Instead of a Kaihin Sougou High School uniform, she wore an armored vest and boots over a tunic and leggings with swords at her sides, a bow at her back, and a slender, metallic whip at her belt.

"What..." My tongue felt like a lead weight. I didn't know what to feel. Was I supposed to be happy since I wasn't alone? Horrified by the fact that others could be here? "How?"

"H-hilarious, Hikigaya. Ha ha… ha…" My classmate in Elementary school, fellow Japanese native, and first love answered with a slow, measured shake of her head, an attempt at a chuckle, and a faltering smile. Despite the strong front she put up, I saw that her resolve was weakening. She stepped forward, only to almost fall forward. I caught her. The grip she had on my arms was almost painful, but it only brought to mind that this was undoubtedly real. There was moisture in her eyes as she met my gaze again. "I-I w-was hoping you'd know, y'know?"

Undoubtedly, the person in my arms was Kaori Orimoto.

I was still reeling from the revelation, when suddenly a pillar of light smashed into the Crystal roof of the Dungeon, and the sky began to crack apart.

Twin roars, familiar but more impossibly powerful, invaded Under Resort from a pair of maws coming forth from the cracks.

…

 **And so, the Plot Moves Forward. (10.2)**

…

Expendability. I prided myself in being able to distance myself from the concept of worth for the sake of efficiency. Of course, limited as I was in terms of foresight, my habit and action stemming from it once ended with an unexpected, painful consequence, once upon a time. I was forced to confront the fact that even if I was fine with getting hurt for the sake of accomplishing my task, that the same couldn't be said for the people who I was close to. In the end, I'd promised, if tangentially and unsaid, that I wouldn't sacrifice myself, allow myself to be the only one hurt, as I would cause more pain to not just me, but also those I didn't want to be hurt.

Somewhere along the last few years, I must have forgotten of that promise. Somewhere along the line, I'd crafted myself into some facetious martyr who suffered so that others wouldn't have to. Somehow, I'd believed that I was important enough to believe that I'd be the only person sent over here, when there were hundreds, thousands, millions, and billions that could've suffered the world of Orario to a greater degree than me.

After all, wasn't that the point of all this? For suffering? To behold the terrible things people would do for power, all the while facing hundreds of thousands of monsters for the sake of mere survival? To act for something's amusement, struggling in their sandbox, and either surmounting or dying within it?

If that were the case, then why had I believed I was the only one who was here? How arrogant was I to believe that I was some sort of special case! That I could suffer enough on my own, gather power ever so slowly and methodically, and never have to worry about the fact that there could be other people from Japan that could've used my help?

How many died, I wondered, because I hadn't been quick or fast enough? Even if they were given powerful skills to survive, even if they had the very same ones I did, how could they have survived? How many of the unmarked graves added to the fields outside Orario were actually that of fellows, because I chose to be secretive and quiet? And what if I was the only one who was sent to the 'safety' of Orario, while all the others were simply placed in the Dungeon, spread along the trail that I was supposed to follow home?

I should have known, all this time, that there would be others. That people with more to lose than me were here. That I hadn't been alone all this time.

So… why?

Why was I, instead of being disgusted and horrified at myself upon coming across someone who represented every single one of those possible mistakes… so happy?

In the end, I supposed that I just had to accept the fact that I was an incredibly selfish person.

…

Twin, ebony forms ripped themselves free of the crystal ceiling. Where they touched, the light faded and darkness crept into the 18th Floor. Torches began appearing from doorways from Rivira, along with Magic Lanterns, held by wary Adventurers. Immense chunks of crystal began to fall forth from the ceiling. An immense piece fell right atop the entrance to the Floor. Large, but not immovable, but something that couldn't be moved with the twin, ebony giants dragging themselves out of the crystal sky.

Screams of both fear and frustration started to echo from the town.

"Bors, rally Rivira!" Orimoto, despite nearly crumbling with the same relief I felt upon locking gazes with her, acted swiftly. In the blink of an eye, at the sudden danger, my former schoolmate seemed to change personalities. Already, I knew that the two of us must have variations of the same mind-altering skill. Perhaps hers was based on focus, due to the fact she was using weapons that required great accuracy? Those thoughts of mine subsumed the myriad of emotions welling within me, only to be replaced in turn by the scenario. "We'll need everyone for this, they're nothing like the regular Goliath! Sound the alarm!"

"You got it!" Elder ran off, sprinting with the speed expected of a veteran level 3. I was curious as to why the scarred man took orders from Orimoto, especially since he apparently wanted to have me teach her, but I supposed it could've simply been a layer of subterfuge. My students used my name often enough to be known by Elder, so I was sure that there was no reason for my former classmate to not catch wind of it. Though, probably out of caution, she didn't pry in case she somehow misheard. Only problems and difficulties could arise from being wrong, after all. "Stay alive, Orimoto!"

"I don't plan on dying now." Orimoto's words, accompanied by the firmness of her gaze, told me everything I needed to know regarding that little byplay. I supposed that even though I was too spineless to attempt to do it myself, the same couldn't be said for others. Despite the fact my classmate was obviously being subsumed by her own combat mindset, there was resolution in her eyes when she locked gazes with me. "Especially not now." The moment, whatever it was, passed quickly and she turned away and began to run towards Rivira. I followed. "Hikigaya-kun, we need to get to your students. You have a Level 4 and 5 with you, correct?"

"Tiona Hiryute and Lefiya Viridis." I supplied, however, she gave a slight shake of her head, and I knew that I had to specify. I didn't know how long my brown-haired fellow was present in this world, but given the fact that she acted familiarly to Elder, I assumed it was safe to use the terminology that Adventurers preferred to use. "Experienced Level 5 Warrior and New Level 4 Mage. They haven't fought anymore more than a few monsters on the way here."

Earthquake. Roar. Evaluate foes. Massive. Larger than original type. Black skin? Upgrade to defense likely. Moving away from one another. Splitting up. Searching for something. One facing Rivira. Slow gait. Purposeful. Terror method? No. Still searching despite obvious dangers. Taking time. Cautious. Knows something can defeat it. Intelligent? No. Cunning. Powerful opponent. Knows own weaknesses. Deadly if underestimated. Possibly capable of killing all adventurers present. Need to rally forces. Forces already being rallied by ally. Focus on supporting ally.

"Then, this shouldn't be impossible." Oh? The look of absolute concentration on Orimoto's face, was how I imagined I would look while in combat. To live in Under Resort, my former classmate at least had to have some powerful Skills at her disposal. If I never heard of her in Orario, that could only mean that she's been in Rivira all this time. Given how Elder had treated her, I had the feeling that the leader of Rivira knew of the 'special' nature of people like Orimoto and I, and decided it was for the best that she wouldn't go to Orario to be exploited. "We can win this with them taking on one of those. The rest of Rivira can take on the other one. One hundred and one Level 3s, 254 level 2s should be capable of taking one on no matter what tricks or changes it now has, even possibly killing it, but not both. How about your students-."

Incoming projectile, crystal, push ally away from path. Ally hadn't noticed? Inept in battlefield? No. Not possible with current environment. Tension on features. Aware of what happened. After effect of Skill? Currently gathering information, formulating plan. Already constructing plan to confront threat. Obvious trust by village leader. High chance skill based on monofocus. Would allow for rapid mastery of various weapons on body. Detriment is lack of attention to other matters. Surmounts one challenge supremely, but fails in others. Powerful, but with obvious weaknesses, similar to Tireless Consciousness's ability to cause Madness with prolonged stress. Cannot address weakness. Move on. Provide better support. Cover weakness.

"Don't worry about the rocks. I'll keep them off you." I grunted past the flash of information that flooded my head. My mind didn't know whether to focus on Orimoto or the twin, ebon-skinned Goliaths that were searching for something within Under Resort. What my brown-haired, former classmate had, as expected, was the opposite of my own. It made her focus on a single target, no, a single goal, while almost ignoring smaller matters. I can only imagine how much of a nightmare she must be while fighting in combat. Especially if she could use each weapon she had on her person masterfully. Also, from what I could tell, her Skill didn't need the time to 'build up,' meaning she could change her Focus from one goal to another with ease. "Keep doing what you're doing. Don't stop."

"We need to deal with the other one decisively." Orimoto corrected herself from my push, still speaking despite nearly being crushed by the fragment of Floor eighteen's sky. Soon enough we were within Rivira, running atop the rooftops, as Adventurers below were amassing weapons, supplies, and donning armor to confront the massive threat. More than a few ballistae were being ushered out from storage sheds, their Monster Crystal arrowheads glinting in the dim torchlight, and Mages were gathering in groups of three with escorts carrying massive shields. From the way they moved, so organized and efficient, it was completely possible that Orimoto had been putting whatever her Skill was to judicious use here. "We're going to need the Goliath Crystal you brought in."

I had to admit, that I was already liking the sound of this plan.

…

"Sensei!"

Group consists of Students. Capable fighters. Single Mage. Cranel. Need to utilize effectively. Erisuis, Nelly, and Laulos can only suffice as backup. Keep together. Arde will be second-in-command. Possible use of Arde as deliverer of Goliath Crystal. Flight capable. Drop from above reach? Would greatly diminish effect on friendly individuals.

"Hikigaya-sama!"

Yamato Mikoto. Level 2 Swordswoman. Capable of tracking monsters. Also capable of powerful area-of-effect spell of unknown damage type. Hesitant to use unless in dire circumstances. Keep in group with Cranel. Will be more inclined to utilize high-risk maneuvers. Filvis Challia. Level 3 Mage. Focused on fighting singular monsters. Spells do mediocre damage to Goliath. Give Amplify Stave. Also pair with Cranel.

"Hikigaya, where have you been?!"

Welf Crozzo. Level 2. Blacksmith, but capable warrior. Has single, powerful, Magic Sword and several, lighter backups. Request all be given to Cranel for use with Argonaut. Place with frontline Students. Capable of inflicting high amounts of damage thanks to Strength. Attach to Mage Group first and switch to Frontline. Possible to convince to turn Goliath Crystal into Magic Sword. Enough time available to do so?

"Hikigaya-kun!"

Viridis. Level 4 Mage. Most powerful of group. Multiple Skills towards amplifying magical damage and currently has powerful Amplify-Guidance Combination Stave. Incapable of Concurrent Chanting. Long-Range Artillery Support.

"Hat-kun!"

Hiryute. Level 5 Fighter. Frontline. Might be completely capable of taking on Goliath alone. Adamantium Blade. Extreme Magic Resistance. Immense physical resistance. Vanguard. Partner.

A chorus of voices greeted us as soon we entered the Bar. It was empty of all the other patrons, food and dishes simply left on tables, and even the barkeeper was nowhere in sight.

It was just going to be them, me, and someone they've just met against some sort of empowered Monster King on a warpath. A dozen people to save every adventurer in Under Resort from the first ever appearance of two Monster Kings enhanced and changed by the Dungeon for some unknown reason. No matter what happened to lead up to this moment, this attempt of destruction of Rivira, I knew that upon surviving, there could only be a new outcome from this event.

A new legend, a new mythos…

And a plethora of problems and enemies.

…

 **And so, the Plot Moves Forward. (10.3)**

…

Relatively speaking, the more massive a weapon, the more damage it tended to do. However, in a world without magic, some sizes rapidly became impractical. Toting around a slab of sharpened iron and swinging it around with one arm is indeed an effective method of killing things, demons especially I'm sure, but most gigantic weapons tended to stay within the realm of fiction. Mostly because of the fact that such things were impractical, especially when not every soldier in an army can swing around massive swords to their hearts content.

Signal whistle. All allies are in position. Mage Elements beginning chanting. Cranel utilizing Argonaut Skill. Fighter support close by. Fighter support carrying Magic Swords. Start attack on enemy… now.

Of course, the same can't be said for this world. Since this was most definitely aimed at the Shounen audience, Adventurers, even Level 1s, are stronger than the average human being. The only reason why so many Adventurers are dying in Orario is the fact that monsters, even the ones on the very first floors, are downright deadly against normal human beings. Overall, as expected of a typical 'I'm special and you're not' power fantasy, most practical rules of weaponry didn't apply to Adventurers thanks to their superior physical attributes, the fact that Blacksmiths can create weapons that are unbreakable, and that the Dungeon provides magical materials.

Hiryute attacks first. Adamantium Twinblade proves effective against monster's defenses. Blade fully cuts through ankle. No. Regenerating. Rapidly. Defense isn't reliant on toughness. Regenerates from attacks. Need to disrupt. Arrows sprout from wound. Orimoto. Rapid-fire accuracy even while moving. Arrows explode. Archer Skill or Monster Crystal arrows? Irrelevant. Need to follow up with own attack. Charge forward. Soil not impeding weapon. Soft. Good.

Taking all of that into account, there're many reasons why so many Adventurers tout massive weapons into battle. Hiryute's Urga alone is the perfect example of a weapon that only an Adventurer could hope to wield to great effect. There were also other examples, such as massive, spiked greatshields, or mauls and maces that could dislocate regular arms with a single, improper swing. Of course, given my fighting style, I focused on using modified, regular weapons that were very cheap to replace. However, given the fact I was now within the main plot, and the fact that I was abducted by someone with such superior strength that I couldn't even attempt to fight them… I had needed an equalizer. Something suitable for killing monsters and taking on Adventurers of superior strength.

Utilize increased physical durability. Halt all body momentum. Transfer force of stop into weapon. Lever action. Body is lever. Guide superior mass with arms, shoulders, and back. Force weapon into horizontal cut. Must cripple Goliath mobility. Silver arc of destruction. Skin gives way. Flesh parts. Bone crushed to splinters. Weapon still moving. High possibility of whiplash or spinal fracture without corrections to form. Apply corrections. Reorient arms. Latch self onto weapon. Allow weapon momentum to bleed out. Recapture weapon. Distance between self and target has increased.

It was an axe, but suitably overblown and massive for Zaimokuza's adolescent fantasies. Around three meters long, the 'handle' alone would've been a powerful, dense weapon that I could've used to crush armor and break walls. However, the double-headed axe piece at the end was about five times the weight of the staff. In truth, the edge to the axe head was largely superfluous. It was more of a hammer with edges than an actual axe. It was a ridiculous sight, but there was no denying its effectiveness. Swung correctly, meaning swung without breaking my back or any limbs in the process, while coupled with the Continuous Haste I was using, my movements instantly turned the massive weapon into a ridiculously fast, speeding object that I had to move in synch with rather than try to reign in.

Flashes of light. Gold, blue, and white. Challia, Cranel, and Viridis. Force, supercharged Magic Sword, and light. Goliath head is annihilated by force of blows. Arms are mangled. Chest… chest holds against the attack. Monster Crystal of Goliath had been in chest. Chest contains Monster Crystal of aberration. Extremely well defended in comparison to regular Goliath. Need to launch overwhelming strike on weakness. Fighters arrive. They begin harrying attacks. Won't kill. Need to regroup with fellow Vanguards. Need to inform Mages.

"Orimoto!" The Vanguard consisted of Hiryute, Orimoto, and myself. Our job was to attract its attention because we could either take the punishment or avoid it entirely, while the Attackers whittled down it, and the Mages did their best to kill it completely. My former classmate was using her whip to drag herself out of harm's way, something I could see myself doing as well, but only against the regular Goliath. This one was stronger and faster than the original, yet she reacted to it as though she's fought it dozens of times before. Whatever her skill was, I was most assuredly correct in my assumption that she would be a nightmare to face in single combat. "Get to the Mages! Tell them to aim for the torso!"

Ally yells affirmative. Attackers withdrawing. Need to attract enemy attention again. Hiryute already engaging. Cuts off Goliath Arm with leap. Hiryute's strength is steadily increasing. Possible skill. Not relevant to current situation. Not gaining strength fast enough to make difference. Hand rapidly regenerating. Will be fully regrown in five seconds. Monster becoming less attentive to wounds. Learning. Trusting its power. Will soon attack fully exploiting regeneration power. Cannot allow. Direction Staff currently slotted into weapon. Begin chanting for Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery.

Though I wouldn't lie about the fact that I disliked the look of Staves when they were made to enhance more than one quality of a Spell, there was another reason why I wanted to keep all my Staves simple. Namely, it was because the most 'basic' of staves, hardly half a meter in length, could fit snuggly into the end of the axe and fastened with the use of a clamp. The simple, geometric design of the single-class Magic Focus also didn't interfere with the curved, double head of the axe. The blades only 'framed' the protruding end of the stave. So, in a way, my weapon was actually two in one, and well-suited for my work, my maximized stats, and my infinite magic.

Twenty seconds until Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery is complete. Enemy attention still upon Mages. High Risk of wounds without intervention. Draw Magic Sword. Fifty thousand Valis distraction. Concern irrelevant. Distraction required. Fire. Flames surge forward. Tight. Concentrated. Very well made. Empowered Goliath jawline, upper throat, and eye vanishes. Goliath attention gained. Still two blasts left before Magic Sword breaks. Prepare for attack. Enemy raises fist to attack... Too quick to evade! Utilize weapon as guard. Arm breaks. Ribs crack. Cry of anger. Pressure suddenly vanishes. Hefted by back of coat. Ally rescue. Can't heal. Nine seconds until Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery Chant finishes. Heal after Chant is finished.

"What were you thinking!?" Tiona Hiryute was not pleased with my course of action. The Amazon's eyes were a bright scarlet, nearly glowing, reminding me of the eyes of Monsters. Berserker. It isn't a very rare skill, it's common in fact, but the amount of people who have it are rare thanks to the fact that many with the skill get themselves and their teammates killed. Still, given the fact Hiryute saved me despite being so furious, I knew that she had her temper in control. I couldn't help but marvel at the power of a Level 5 with such a skill either. I had thought that she had lopped off the Goliath's hand with her Adamantium Twinblade, but she had actually lopped it off by the elbow, shot herself off it towards me, and retrieved me in under five seconds. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Hachiman!?"

It was really too bad I couldn't reply. From what I could see, I had inadvertently taken the brunt of the fall upon myself again. I should've known better than to do so. I told myself that I shouldn't do so. I supposed that old habits were difficult to put down. I supposed that I had to apologize for my actions later, if I didn't want the situation to devolve like it did before. However, unfortunately, that would have to wait until later. For now, no matter how Hiryute felt, I had to simply hope she could understand what I'm doing after we've killed the massive monster that was about to kill us.

Finish chant. Level Stave towards enemy. Ally making efforts difficult. Ally affected by Skill. Not in full control. Need to move from line of fire. Superior strength won't allow to push away. Pull forward. Surprise. Embarrassment. Skill mental effect reduced. Ally capitulates to forced movement. Hold close. Finish leveling Control Stave. Focus power into massive, powerful construct. Spread damage across means of mobility. Fire Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery.

Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery is my most powerful Spell, but I had acquired it for a very, very low price. Understandably, while Continuous Chain Lightning and Everlasting Bolt can be used by most Mages in a pinch, Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery's drain on Mind is a ridiculous one. It's a full-scale artillery spell, meant to destroy hordes of monsters, that doesn't cease until the Caster wills it to do so. The spell unleashes a tidal wave of thunderbolts, thousands of Everlasting Bolts, all at once. Holding Everlasting Battery for a few minutes can wipe out a Mage's reserves of Mind, making it necessary to use a Mind Potion, so it's understandable that Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery isn't in high use despite the fact it's ludicrously powerful when combined with a powerful Control Stave.

Of course, that just meant it's perfect for me.

Harness. Amass. Beams. Ten of a thousand thunderbolts each. Two for each eye, arm, and leg. Creature roars. Push lightning down throat. Punch through chest. Flay defenses. Tear through skin and muscle. Must Locate Monster Crystal. Need to heal. Begin chanting Mend. Administer to arm for greater guidance. No. Ribs. Will need to move. Rate of Regeneration for each location perfectly matching damage output. Regeneration is for individual body sections, not limited amount for entire body, can't be spread out. Need to forcibly extract or greatly damage Monster Crystal. Enemy roars of frustration. No longer bothered with pain. Focus efforts on destroying ability to move. Vanguard Ally has recovered. Ally supplementing efforts. Combined attacks are achieving success. Heal Ribs. Relocate.

Another trio of magical attacks issued forth from afar, the same three colors once more, however, each one zoned into where I was making my most earnest efforts to dig through the Empowered Monster's Defenses. Challia's attacks hit first, the speed of her attacks still present despite the Amplified nature of her spells, and it burst through a layer of thick, defensive muscle on the abdomen. I saw a glint of eerie, strange obsidian crystal within, just as Viridis's attack hit in synch with Cranel's. The streak of blue and white slammed into the strange Monster King's core, burst through it, and erupted straight through the creature's back.

For a moment, I thought that we had won, that we just needed to do the same for the one already being harassed by over a hundred other Adventurers…

Then, there was an overwhelming amount of pressure, the forest around me ripping itself apart, and I felt myself flying alongside soil, wood, and crumbling stone. As I felt power wash over me, I knew that I would've died if not for my Dragon Hide coat.

It had been an Amplified version of the Goliath's most powerful attack. A roar that could scatter entire Familias and send battalions of Adventurers flying. The attack that made it necessary for most who fought the Goliath to be Level 2, just so that they weren't killed by the sheer amount of magical power that the Monster Rex unleashed.

As I rose from the debris that I had landed on, my mind spinning even as I was already chanting Mend and healing my arm, I froze at the sight before me.

The other Goliath was being struck and whittled down. Most of its body was gone, it was aflame in some areas and frozen in others, and an immense number of bolts stuck to its body.

However, it was moving steadily and with purpose, not allowing itself to be stopped, and each of its steps seemed to last a lifetime in my eyes.

Everyone present knew what it was going to do.

The fire upon it redoubled, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough. We had the most powerful mages, and they had just cast their spells, and the attack had caused me to deactivate my spell instinctively out of fear of hitting my own allies with lightning.

Everyone could only watch and stare as it came upon the massive, obsidian crystal that its defeated kin left behind, hefted it to its maw, and swallowed it whole.

The 18th Floor was bathed in light as the Monster King transitioned into a new existence altogether.

A Calamity.

…

 **And so, the Plot Moves Forward. (10.4)**

…

Calamities are peerless monsters, the apex of their own kind, and generally speaking they're not something anyone wants to deal with. However, they're rare because Monsters ignore the Crystals left behind by their dead fellows. When it does happen, however, even a normal kobold from the first floors can become something terrifying to behold. A Troll from the Middle Floors, who are normally easily dealt with by Level 2s, became a Calamity and slaughtered dozens of adventurers before it was dealt with by a Level 4. Considering the fact that a jump in Levels means almost an increase in strength proportional to how much one already has… it's safe to assume that a Calamity is a monster that has doubled in strength and power.

Tamers who try to make Calamities typically end up dead or with a carcass at their feet, no matter how 'docile' they made their monster, leading me to believe that a monster knows just how much more powerful it becomes afterward. They become more willing to attack adventurers because of their newfound power and also begin to search for more Monster Crystals to eat. They effectively change from dumb enemies that barely know to back off from powerful opponents, into ones that can adapt and know rudimentary tactics.

So, understandably, a Calamity is something that cannot be underestimated, should never be confronted with anything less than full force, and above all else, shouldn't be confronted while not prepared. They had to be treated and studied under very, very well-controlled situations. The Guild made sure that every adventurer could discern a Calamity from others, so they knew what they were dealing with, and run when needed. Typically speaking, a small group of Level 4s is what is regarded as the minimal requirement for a single Calamity from the Middle Floors.

A regular Goliath is considered a Level 3 Monster, which is unsurprising for a Monster King, and can typically be dealt with by a well-trained group of Level 3s or a dozen Level 2s working exceedingly well with one another, or a smattering of specialized individuals backed by a lot of resources. The group that I had gathered for the Goliath was a combination of the three, with backup from a Level 4 and Level 5. Needless to say, we had handily defeated the Goliath without so much as a scratch.

Still, when we had faced the Black Goliath, which was more powerful than the last, we had help from our Level 4 and Level 5, along with someone who was able to focus on the miniscule details in order to supplement my own plans. From my estimation, it was a Level 4 Monster that was empowered with high-speed regeneration. I was injured by the time we defeated it, and our supply of Magic Swords was spent, but it was handily dealt with. Hiryute and Viridis could've taken it on alone, if not for the fact that it could regenerate its limbs within a few seconds.

However, taking into account how becoming a Calamity doubled the strength of a Monster, and since the one we just killed was already a Level 4… I had no doubt that what we were facing was going to be anything less than a Level 6.

So, the moment I realized what was happening, was it any surprise that I immediately decided that fighting it was nothing short of futile and that we had to evacuate?

…

It was an ugly, horrific thing to look upon. Monstrous in every sense of the word. It had grown immensely under a pale, faded light. Muscles and bones bulged beneath the power it ingested, cracks formed on its skin, and sickening, crunching echoes reverberated through the entirety of Under Resort. It's face curled into its chest and melded into it. The same happened to the rest of its limbs, until the entirety of the massive giant became a massive orb of pulsing, black flesh emitting a baleful glow. Crystals, similar to the ones upon the rooftop, were forming upon its skin. Assaults against it went unanswered, the attacks found purchase against the skin uncovered by crystal, but all injuries healed within seconds. Everyone knew it was metamorphosing, like a grotesque caterpillar that curled into a cocoon, changing into something that was never encountered before.

"Get those things packed up and ready!"

"If you need to be healed get over here, you're no use half-dead!"

"We need to be out of here yesterday! Work quickly or sit in a corner and don't be an idiot!"

Needless to say, no one knew when it was going to erupt from its 'shell,' and no one planned on sticking around and finding out. Under Resort was transforming. Walls and lumber being shaped into sleds and packs being placed upon it. Adventurers were being healed, cutting down trees, or carting around supplies. Blacksmiths were making weapons, repairing armor, or any myriad of others things. Injuries were being treated, starting from the most severe. It was efficient. Practical. Wholly something that I never expected to see in Under Resort, the lawless, near-criminal Adventurer town of the Dungeon. Though, I most certainly had a guess as to who brought about the changes that were saving so many lives and just might save my own.

It was more than I'd ever did, just training select people in the hopes that they were the Protagonist, or amassing wealth and money to fund my own expeditions. Why hadn't I done any of this? Organized and aided Orario as a whole, made the system better, instead of just spitting at it and turning my back? What if I had come here with more people, with a Familia instead of just my students? Wouldn't they be safer, would their lives not be on the edge of a knife if I had more Adventurers, stronger ones, to help out? If I had joined the Loki Familia instead of just clinging to my own pride… there would be four Level 6s here, three Level 5s, six Level 4s, and dozens of Level 3s and 2s.

I wouldn't have dragged my students into a place where they might die.

Digesting that fact was difficult. In the back of my mind, a voice told me that I should use Cranel. That I should trust in my conclusion that he was the Protagonist and that he could overcome the problem. However, what if I was wrong? I had been wrong before, and it ended with five people dead. Even if I could accept the fact that I wasn't fully at fault for their deaths, that they had fallen because of their own decisions as adults and adventurers, the same couldn't be said for this case. I had wanted to deal with the Goliath to force the plot along, to make Cranel progress, and continue training for my own plans to get home. My students and allies were here because I had asked them to be. So, without a doubt, if they died it would be truly my responsibility. They'd be leaving behind their dreams, the people they were close to, and whatever else they had in their lives if they died.

So, even if it was cowardly and spat in the faces of those who died in the fight, I had to force everyone to accept that we were leaving.

That we all had to run.

"So, this is where you were." Once again, Elder managed to sneak up on me, but I was consumed by my Skill enough to just take his presence in stride. The acrid smoke from his cigar soon filled the air. I noticed that he had a great shield on his back and a mace at his waist. His arms were tightly bound by bandages. He must have blocked one of the Goliath's blows with the shield to be damaged so heavily. "Keeping out of sight while you brood and think, Hikigaya? Don't want your subordinates to be demoralized, eh? I can respect that."

"… No." Elder's words were simple, but they weighed heavily on my mind. Was that really what I was doing? Making sure that my own feelings weren't known for the sake of my group. Putting it that way made me seem a lot more thoughtful than I was. In reality, I just wanted to be alone. To keep telling myself that running away was a good thing, that there weren't any expeditions from the deeper floors that would get ambushed by the monster that was forming in Under Resort. There was no way I would let Elder's line of thinking continue. This time, I won't let the misconception stand. "I'm doing nothing like that." I shook my head, the words I was looking for weren't coming, but I supposed that I could put what I heard earlier to work. "I'm just sitting in the corner and doing my best to not be an idiot."

"There's that sense of humor Orimoto never stops talking about. Can't say that I like it very much, but I suppose there's no shame in admitting the new generation's humor is lost to an old man like me." Elder took a seat and produced another cigar. He offered it to me, but I declined. "Suit yourself." He grunted before he shifted his shield to make himself more comfortable. "I know what you're thinking, Hikigaya. Probably because I've been in your place many times before. What's the right thing to do in this situation? Run away or stand and fight?"

"Against something that might be a Level 6, running away is the right choice." Bluntly, I told him what I thought. I didn't have time to argue about this. I wouldn't argue about keeping my students and allies alive. No matter how often I thought about them as fictional characters, that wasn't truly the case. They were people. I wouldn't risk their lives. "Keeping everyone alive, amassing our forces, and hitting this monster with more Familias is the better choice."

"It isn't running away, it's a tactical retreat." Elder snorted and shook his head as he gave the statement. "I told you, Hikigaya, I've heard all of that before. Under Resort's been destroyed dozens of times, but…" He hesitated, but when he spoke again, I had to close my eyes. His tone… was almost like Hestia's. Fervent, trying to hold himself back, but failing. People being selfish for the sake of other people. They were both the easiest and hardest people to manipulate. "But, y'know, this is the first time it'll happen since Orimoto came here."

"… I'm sorry." What could I have said besides that? I could see it clearly now. I easily remembered their brief interaction, little more than three hours ago, before the 'sky' shattered. Elder obviously cared for Orimoto like a child. Who wouldn't? When people were weak, they clung to others, desperately so, and once you rescued someone, you took responsibility for their future. Elder wanted Orimoto to succeed. It was easy to discern that Orimoto worked extensively to build Rivira up to what it was now. "If it was just another Goliath, even one empowered by the Dungeon again, then…" It was an excuse. I could still fight. All my students and allies could. I just didn't want to risk their lives. "…But fighting something like this, something we don't even know, is suicidal."

"It all comes down to that, doesn't it? Living to fight another day instead of dying. Playing it smart." There was a bitterness to Elder's voice that was uncomfortably familiar. The eye-patched man gave a sharp bark of laughter. I thought that he would get up and leave, but instead he leveled his single-eyed gaze onto me. I felt a chill go down my spine as I matched his gaze. It was an experienced gaze. One that saw far more tragedies and deaths than one could without something breaking. "But… do you really think that the Dungeon would let us leave after we've angered it so much already? That we'll really have any choice whether we want to fight or not?" A chuckle, soft and slow, left his mouth. "The Dungeon's the most cruel, hateful existence in this world… I knew that since I saw that thing in the sky that it simply wanted us to crush every ounce of hope we held close to our hearts."

A cracking sound resounded across Under Resort, silencing every voice and stilling every heart. From the bottom of the sphere of crystal and ebony erupted a deluge of pitch black tar. Slowly it opened, twitched, and shuddered as it expelled its contents. One pair of arms, then another pair, and then another came forth dripping in blood. Each one took hold of the sides of the opening of its birthplace, only to rip through it completely.

Five faces of wrath, six arms wreathed in pitch, two legs that carried its immense form towards the sky.

I already knew its name.

Asura.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Course, Risks Must Be Taken. (11.1)**

…

Five roars sprung into existence, blasting away the forest, and slamming into Rivira. The building struck head on was a wooden, tough-looking tenement. It simply evaporated into wooden shards. If there was anyone inside, I had no doubt they were dead, because the wave of pressure that followed the roar swept me away despite the fact I was more than a hundred meters away. Without my axe, I was as light as a feather. I would've flown straight into the 'wilderness' if not for a bandaged hand grabbing hold of me and tugging me behind a massive shield.

"Hikigaya, get your students! No. Get everyone and everything you need! You're this town's only shot at surviving!" Elder spoke once the pressure from the blast ended a moment afterward. The gruff man's face was set in stone, determined, as he turned to face the massive Monster Rex. There was something about his form, how he was moving himself, which made him seem larger than life at that moment. I couldn't think of it too much as he pushed me off the building and slipped something between the folds of my cloak. "Find Orimoto, get to my workshop, and take the Udae-!"

Another blast, closer this time, sent me flying away before Elder finished speaking. However, thankfully, my mind finally managed to catch up with the situation.

Reduce speed via friction. Correct posture. Minimize risk to spine. Wounds incurred while stopping descent irrelevant. Cannot afford to lose time. Must find Students. No. Must find Orimoto. Elder known Level 3 Blacksmith. Capable of making powerful equipment. Find and acquire weapon. If powerful enough, could prove to be decisive method of finishing opponent.

Rivira met the blasts head on. The parties preparing to guard the 'caravan' that was going to leave easily shifting towards fighting the Asura. Mages projected massive spells, hefting large staves with simple designs. Nearly every warrior touted a massive great shield. Archers touting massive packs disappeared into the forest, and mere moments after, small explosions began to envelope the Asura's skin.

"Keep the Mages safe! They're our best means of destroying the blasted thing! If they need a new Amplify Stave, make sure it gets to them!"

"I don't need a Healer! I have positions! Get over to the northwest position!"

"Blacksmiths and Hunters need to be making Crystal Arrows and Staves, our stockpiles won't last forever!"

No matter how I looked at the situation, the townsfolk of Rivira seemed to be planning on fighting since the start. I wanted to call them idiotic, maybe even arrogant, but watching them take up arms and fight for their lives only made bile rise in my throat. Disgust rose within me, not at them, but at myself. As everyone was preparing for a fight, I had simply secluded myself and waited for good news to come. I was the only one who really contemplated running away, wasn't I? In hindsight, it was a mistake to think that matters could be as simple as retreating. This wasn't a game where battles can be picked all the time. Sometimes, battles came to you.

Grab Amplify Stave from floor. Better quality than own. Will not fit into Axe. Axe will not be of use against Asura. Utilize as primary weapon. Cast Continuous Haste. Divert wooden column from ally. Greatly increased effect. Will triple strength of Ceaseless Thunder Bolt Battery. Will not allow for Lightning Constructs. Warn Ally of coming Roar. Raw power required. Finesse not required. Distribute spare Potions. Acquire more at later date. Must acquire for fellow Mages, Cranel, and Mikoto. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. One spare. Push away Adventurer from collapsing wall. Carry wounded. Mend. Place elsewhere.

As Elder said, the Dungeon is cruel and wished to crush our hopes, but I knew there was more to that statement. I knew, as a rather cruel person myself, that hope is something everyone would pursue if it was present. Even if the situation is ridiculously dire and terrifying, if there was a glimpse of hope, people would fight for it tooth and nail. Cornered, terrified, and with the only way out through the enemy… it's when both people and monsters are the strongest. Both the Dungeon and I knew that hope was something that needed to be crushed, that we had to force our opponent to know that they already lost. However, much like myself, it appeared that the Dungeon underestimated just how dogged and ruthless Adventurers were.

Objective found. Fetch. Keep moving.

"Hikigaya, what are you doing!?" Orimoto was not pleased with her sudden abduction. As she was helping deploy a ballista. Undoubtedly, given the Monster Crystals covered in pitch that were in crates, it was some sort of new weapon. I, of course, knew the worth of powerful, explosive weaponry, however it seemed that my former classmate had focused her Skill on applying Monster Crystals to every weapon she could get her hands on. "We don't have time for this-."

Explain situation. Show key. Report Elder's statement regarding some sort of powerful weapon. Stop Adventurer before they are crushed by tree trunk. Begin casting Mend on any injured. No time to make sure of safety. Lives in their own hands. Not rescue. Repairing assets capable of damage. Ensure ally is settled onto back safely.

"Of course! The Udaeus sword! He must have finished it already!" Orimoto's arms on my neck tightened. My former classmate ignored my grunt of surprise. I, for one, was glad that she did not follow the Standard Female Adventurer Wardrobe. Also, for such an overpowered skill, isn't it sort of dumb that I can get distracted by a girl pressing herself against me!? Zaimokuza, that's the stupidest shortcoming to such a broken skill! "We need to head to the topmost house! Give me the key and five minutes, just keep supporting the regular adventurers until I come back!"

Answer affirmative. Evaluate situation. Asura heading towards town. Very lightly wounded… but no sign of regeneration. Good. Can properly focus attacks. Inform nearby Mage group. Move and utilize Mend on movement. Aid in relocating individuals. Level 3 Warriors realizing benefits of moving Mages away. Good. Less work. Repeat actions. Ask Adventurer to relay meeting point for allies and students. Continue supporting allies. Enough time has elapsed. Return to Orimoto.

"Good, you're here! We need to get to that white-haired student of yours right away!" Orimoto, possibly because of her focus on objectives, didn't have a problem simply opening her arms to be picked up. Despite the buffeting winds generated by my Amplified Continuous Haste, she managed to speak to me due to our close proximity. My former classmate held something faintly resembling a sword. Wrapped in cloth, I couldn't see what it truly was. "From what I could tell, she can enhance the power of Magic Swords, right? If we get this to her, we'll be able to deal an immense amount of damage, enough to simply leave finishing it off to the others!"

No complications in plan. Move towards students and allies immediately.

…

Despite having fought two Goliaths, one of whom was much more powerful than the other, my students and allies were not content simply sitting still. Being 'safe' while almost 400 fellow Adventurers were putting their lives on the line did not please them in the slightest. Cranel was the most antsy of my students, his eyes constantly flitting towards the Magic Swords Rivira had restocked us with. Hiryute, especially, was both discontent and irritated with the fact that she couldn't help others.

I won't be apologizing later, however, it did me well to see them all in one piece.

Besides their own personal feelings, however, they all knew that what they were doing was important.

Namely, Crozzo, Challia, and Viridis had all been working towards turning the Goliath Crystal into something that could destroy the massive boulder stopping our escape. Around a dozen other Blacksmiths and Mages were working with them. Though Lefiya was the highest Level among them, Crozzo was leading the entire group. He was also undoubtedly working the hardest in regards to turning the massive crystal into a very powerful Magic Sword.

With everyone's lives on the line and with the impending arrival of a Calamity Monster King, he had agreed to using his Crozzo Blood to turn the massive Spell Stone made from the Goliath Crystal into a Magic Sword. There was a fine line between arrogance and pride. I was thankful that Crozzo knew the difference in that line. As he hammered and shaped the massive chunk still being transformed by the Mages, his helpers were gathering the shards of the Goliath Spell Stone and shaping them into other staves, arrows, and ballista bolts.

While the Adventurers on the frontline were holding off the Asura, this place and its resources were our only chance of achieving victory.

"Sensei! We got your message!" Cranel wasn't the first to notice me, but my white-haired student called out to me first. Though Viridis, Challia, and Crozzo took a moment to glance up. However, they didn't do anything more than that. They know the stakes. Despite the fact we were in great danger, Cranel didn't seem worried in the slightest. "You have something planned, right?"

"More of a longshot than a plan, but it's a plan." Orimoto pushed herself off me, quickly unwrapped the Magic Sword from its cloth, and pressed it into Cranel's hands. It was one of the strangest weapons I'd seen. A hunk of obsidian molded onto some sort of wood-like material. There was another handle slightly above the other one. It would have to be swung like a scythe. "This is the Udaeus Sword, you can use it with your Skill, and it should heavily damage the Monster King. Possibly enough for the Goliath Magic Sword to destroy it. Everyone else will be running interference."

The words that went unsaid, of course, was the fact that 'interference' entailed a lot of risk. The majority of my group was Level 2 and 3. Against the Calamity, they could be killed in a single blow. I wouldn't be surprised if they had objections to the plan-.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Laulos spoke up first, giving a nod before taking up one of the quivers of Crystal Arrows produced by the small production line and a bow. "It hasn't been healing since it came out of its egg, so that means the sooner the kid uses his Skill, the sooner that thing loses a few faces or limbs, right?" My short-haired student jammed a thumb towards herself. "I don't know about you, but I think it'll be a lot easier to kill if someone forced it to shut up."

What followed was a deluge of affirmations of the same words, altered ever so slightly. Nelly noted that the legs would be the best target. Erisuis refuted the point by saying that it would merely claw its way towards us. Arde countered with the statement that it was entirely possible that Cranel could miss. Of course, those words merely incited Cranel to swear that he wouldn't. Hiryute, in the end, intervened with the statement that she'll probably kill it even if Cranel couldn't.

It was typical of the Shounen genre, the moment where the 'team,' despite their misgivings and fears, promised to their best and strengthen their convictions.

By all means, the moment should've ended there, with my interruption and assumption of command.

However, Orimoto had other plans.

"First, however…" Orimoto stepped forward, interrupting the moment decisively, and produced a dagger from her belt. My former classmate drew blood from her thumb, from a faintly healed wound, and I realized what she was doing, how Rivira was putting up such a fight despite the fact it should've only been compromised of Level 2s and 3s, why Orimoto was kept secret and evaded my network, and how there were so few people actually dying. "How about we make sure you're all going into battle at your best by Updating your Status?"

Orimoto, as expected, was more capable of trusting others and reaping the benefits of doing so.

…

 **Of Course, Risks Must Be Taken. (11.2)**

 **…**

Of course, their reactions varied. Surprise and distrust was the most common. Even Arde, who was the least bound to the concept of Familia, was cautious over Orimoto's proposal. Each and every one of my students at least trusted in their god. Some even loved them. The Falna was a contract between a god and a mortal, similar to being a family, and changed a normal being into someone completely different. Updating was something sacred, something that is typically only done by the god of the Familia, and I knew that for their own sake that they had to be pushed to accept the proposal.

So, I lied.

"Orimoto can do it." My voice cut through the pause that was created by Orimoto. My students and allies all turned to me. Their eyes rife with curiosity. No suspicion to be found. I used it to my advantage. They trusted me. I had to make sure they wouldn't shy away from the offer. Even if I detested lying, I wanted them fighting at their full strength. "I recommend you all do it, the difference between Levels is immense, and even the slightest increase in Basic Skills could save your life."

"Sensei… you know her?" Arde spoke up cautiously. My Pallum student was apprehensive, but I knew that if I convinced her, everyone else would follow. However, I was surprised that my former classmate hadn't told them she knew me… well, I supposed that was a good thing. Orimoto staying silent regarding me made this easier. "How is she able to do such a thing? Is she a… god?"

"It's her Skill. One of the rarest that I know of. Orimoto can update herself and others." Half-truths are lies. I wished that I didn't need to lie to Arde. Every word I said calmed my Pallum student immensely. I've known for a long time that she wanted to know of my past, everyone I knew did, because I deliberately kept quiet about it. It was a boon for me now, since all my lies will be ones they want to believe. "We're of the same Familia. However, I haven't seen her in years since… well, you can imagine that her Skill needs to be kept secret, correct? Even I wasn't told where she was sent."

"Selling her ability to update in Under Resort, since gods can't enter the Dungeon, means this would be the best place to use her Skill while still supporting your Familia." Challia spoke up, her voice as terse and firm as ever. Despite everything that had occurred, the black-haired elf still seemed immaculate. Orimoto seemed startled at the elf's appearance, but I only noticed because I was standing so close. Turning to me and towards Challia, I felt as though she was about to ask me a question before deciding against it. "A very intelligent decision, given the fact that all the Adventurers in Under Resort would rely on her as well. Your god's foresight is to be commended, Hikigaya-san."

"It… it makes a lot of sense! A Skill like that is very powerful!" Cranel spoke up. So quick to support, to lend his aid, even to something he hadn't completely thought through. My white-haired student took the first steps forward. He knew that the best way to help someone was through action. I'd done my best to dissuade him from doing so, but when he believed in someone enough, he was willing to cast aside my teachings. He approached Orimoto, stood before her, with clear eyes. "Orimoto-san, what do you need me to do for your Skill to work?"

"W-wait, Hikigaya-kun." Meekly, Viridis spoke up, turning away from her work as Challia did. Worry was clear in her eyes. I knew that the blonde elf believed me completely. There was no sign of distrust. I wanted to look away from her gaze. "Everyone here is still connected to their Familia, Hikigaya-kun. Loki-sama and the other gods would notice if our B-basic Skills changed. Wouldn't it be for the best i-if you chose only you trust to be updated?"

"It's fine, Viridis. Our goddess would understand." The lies came easier this time. Perhaps because of the fact it was a complete falsehood. No confusion, no muddling. I was acting. Nelly, Erisius, Laulos, Arde, Cranel, Crozzo, Mikoto, and Challia, I met each of their gazes once and gave them nods. It was an empty, physical gesture that meant nothing. "Your gods would notice. It would make our secret known, but I'd rather they know than for you to die." It should've meant more. Confidence in them. Reliance. Instead it meant nothing. I finished my act with a 'piece' of the personality that I've never failed to present to them. "Besides, it's not like you need to tell them who it is, right? Just that they're from the same Familia as me?"

There, after I finished speaking, I saw it in each of their eyes.

Belief.

Trust.

Faith.

I watched it all build amongst my students and allies.

I watched as my lie became their Truth.

I knew that my pride was worthless if it meant their deaths.

Even so, I hated every moment I stood and watched them accept Orimoto's help.

…

Everyone save for Arde, Viridis, Hiryute, and myself Ranked Up. Crozzo's worked ever-harder knowing that he could make Magic Swords without guilt. Hiryute's Strength, Agility, and Endurance reached low S, while her Dexterity reached A. At Level 4, Challia's magic became significantly stronger, especially with the Amplify Stave. Nelly, Erisuis, and Laulos broke into Level 3 and took the skills most helpful to the situation. Toughness, Berserker, and Luck, respectively. Mikoto, despite advancing forward with only a single, low A-Rank in Dexterity, took the Rank Up and Luck. It was almost laughable how we treasured Luck so much at this point, but we needed every advantage we could get.

Even then, our plan was utterly dependent on Cranel, the Udaeus sword, and the Crozzo Magic Sword crafted from the Goliath we had defeated. While Hiryute matched my speed, given the fact she needed to face the Asura head on, I was given the task of using the Goliath Magic Sword due to my Continuous Haste allowing me to evade the Asura. I supposed that I should be glad that I was at the side of the Protagonist for something so dangerous, but I was more worried about the number of death flags that had sprung up because of the plan.

Everything reliant on heroes with a single, powerful attack? Sacrifice acceptable due to being for hundreds of others? No matter how much I tried to twist the situation on my head, this was most certainly the most opportune time for an author to kill people off regardless of their goals and aspirations.

I tried to not think about it. To simply lose myself in buying time for preparations to be completed, however with a Skill like mine, my efforts were wasted. Even as I struck against the Asura, relocated, and struck again with Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery, the thoughts lingered and grew in the back of my mind. So, even when the time arrived for me to finally take to Cranel's side, I wasn't able to simply dismiss or forget it.

Still, when I did reach him, I was able to divert my thoughts somewhat.

"Sensei." Cranel had changed. There's no denying that he's different from the kid who ran into me covered in Minotaur Blood less than three months ago. I was sure that he was slightly taller, more mature, and… less innocent. People changed. My Skill didn't let me forget things like that. From the way he stood, the way he looked at other people, and even how he spoke was different. I didn't know how much of him I changed or if it even mattered anymore. I doubted that the kid I met a few months ago could stand so straight knowing that hundreds of lives depended on him. "I'm ready to go now."

"You've done your checks?" I fell into routine. Talking Cranel through his equipment and weapons, drumming the habit of ensuring everything he needed was in arm's reach, was a ritual we shared. It wasn't special, I've done the same with Arde and the others, but it was still part of our relationship. Part of what defined what was truly between Hikigaya Hachiman and Cranel Bell. "Weapons? Clothes? We're going light, so you should only have essentials on you."

"Hai, Sensei." Cranel dipped his head. There was a moment of hesitation in my white-haired student's eyes, as though he wanted to say something, but he pushed them aside. His conviction to succeed was rising. However, he really had nothing to prove to me. I knew that he would succeed. I wasn't worried about him. I was worried about what he might have to endure after succeeding. "I only have Hestia-sama's knife and the Udaeus Sword."

"…Then that's that." There were words unsaid, of course. Cranel didn't need to worry about me while he had his own job to do. I wouldn't let that be the case. Now that he's Level 3, he might have ideas about needing to protect me. I didn't want even an inkling of such a thought to cross his mind. My scarlet-eyed student already had enough to deal with. So, I simply gestured for him to follow as I hefted the Magic Sword that Crozzo carved from the Goliath Crystal. It was the only weapon I had on me. No knives, let alone a stave. I was at my fastest now. If this wasn't fast enough… "Let's go, Cranel."

Stepping out of the temporary workshop, the two of us beheld the battle.

Magic streaked towards the Asura from all directions. Massive blasts of light, fire, and even wind struck the Calamity incessantly. Salvos of magic powerful enough to make a Goliath fall in mere moments simply left light wounds upon the Asura's obsidian skin. Often, the Asura repaid the efforts of the Mages with its own Magic. The Monster King's Roars ravaged the landscape. Trees, outcroppings of crystal, and weaker shields simply disintegrated against it. Even if most of Rivira was compromised of Level 3s and 4s, that didn't mean they could hold against such attacks forever. Challia's rays of light were no longer coursing through the air, and Lefiya's powerful magic was conspicuously absent. I could only hope that they were simply resting, imbibing potions, or relocating. However, they had rid the Asura of two of its five faces.

Cranel stilled at the sight. Fear. However, as his fists clenched, the worries that spiked within me vanished. I lowered my hand to my side after I noticed it had risen.

The final volley of the Ballistae were launched on schedule. The accurate, powerful bolts surged into the monster's right leg. Its knee and thigh fell apart against the massive, powerful projectiles. The Monster King fell to its knees, only to raise its remaining heads and level the plain where the attack had been launched from. Orimoto had been directing them. No one else could've accomplished the feat.

My students, Welf, and Mikoto turned their gazes to us. They hefted shields and Magic Swords. Meant only to protect and distract.

Around the Asura, like insects flinging themselves against a human, Warriors and those inexperienced in defending were assaulting the Calamity while supported by archers. Swarms of crystal struck at the creature, axes and swords hacked at its flesh, and every few moments, a Magic Sword was used. Even from this distance, I was able to see Hiryute doing the brunt of the work. Her Adamantium Twinblade was undoubtedly the most effective melee weapon. However, the Monster King had grown faster and stronger. Its six arms and hands swatted adventurers away into the distance or caught them and crushed them. Hiryute gave a roar, removed one of the beast's arms with a final blow, and was promptly sent flying by another hand. I wanted to run after her, heal her, but I couldn't.

Cranel stepped forward before I did.

"Let's go."

I could only follow.

…

 **Interlude: The Student (Part 4)**

…

Since I was a child, I've always wanted to be a hero. To fight monsters, rescue damsels in distress, and create my own story. Just as Adventurers in the past did, I wanted to become powerful so that I could be remembered forever and make my dream reality. My grandfather raised me on such stories, but in the end, I suppose what I was really after was just the happiness at the end of the trials and challenges that the heroes had faced.

Somehow, as I continued chasing after that dream, I forgot the nightmare that surrounded it, preceded it, and made sure that it only remained a dream.

The sky radiated a crimson light, the forest was covered in flames, and the roar of the most massive monster I'd ever seen filled my entire world. From the edges of my vision, I saw adventurers quivering in fear, nursing their wounds, or simply holding themselves. The scent of blood filled the air. I did my best to not look upon the ground that I ran upon.

"Get down!" I was pulled back, behind a wall of my friends and steel, and I had to close my eyes as a wave of pressure swept across us. I could only pray none of them were gone when I opened them again. For a few moments, my whole situation was only overwhelming pressure, jostling, and cries of pain. Because of the din of the noise, I wasn't even sure who was ordering me forward. I was grabbed by the scruff of my coat and placed on my feet. I was already running again. Not looking back. "Move! Move!"

Still, despite the hell I currently existed within, I didn't know if I'd choose to be anywhere else. I wondered if there was something wrong with me. Some part of me that was different from just a normal person. Was I like Aiz? Did I want to fight to get stronger? No. Thinking more on the matter, I knew that wasn't the case.

My reason for coming to here was in pursuit of a very selfish dream. I'd said to myself earlier that I came to Orario to pursue my dream of having a family. To have companions, allies, and friends that wouldn't so suddenly leave me behind. Though I'd always love my grandfather, I knew that I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't angry at him for leaving me alone. In the end, I came to Orario to find both a Familia and family, which was strange considering the state of Orario itself. I supposed that I had to be kinder to my past self. A lonely boy following a dream doesn't deserve being badmouthed.

"Go on ahead! I'm close enough for my Spell!" Someone left our group. They didn't carry a shield. I was focused so much on running, I wasn't even sure who was still with me and Sensei. I was a very poor Familia member, that's for sure. Though I wanted to turn away, to tell whoever left to stay safe, I wasn't a master of multi-tasking like Sensei. I was focused entirely on running as fast as I could towards the enemy. "Cranel! Please stay safe!"

I ran onward without looking back. There were fewer of us than when we had started our charge. Only five of the original group remained. I didn't know where the others were or who was left. Sensei was at my side and I took what comfort I could from his presence.

The Calamity was struck by a barrage of powerful magic spells. They struck so quickly and with such power that the ground shook. Still, the massive monster, despite being on its knees, missing a few of its faces, and lacking an arm, endured the blow and responded with a cry that ended the source of the magic. The prayer the priest had given my grandfather's empty casket was ringing in my ears.

"Cranel! Start charging! Everyone else distract the Calamity!" The voice was distant to my ears, but I did so. The massive sword I held in my hands already thrummed with power. Motes of starlight were rising forth from my hands. I had just started and, I knew I held great power in my hands. Still, if I struck now, I was sure that my blow would fail. I had to wait. I needed to wait. "Keep it away from Cranel at any cost!"

Those words should've frightened me. I should've been far angrier at the thought that others would have to get hurt for my sake. However, as the sky bathed the world in baleful crimson, fires raged, and I stood before the snarling face the size of a house, I felt what indecision and fear that remained in my heart simply fade away.

I had to trust them to keep me alive. I had to trust Sensei, Arde, and everyone to keep me alive.

It was a very easy thing for me to do.

Knowing that, realizing that, other facets of me that had stayed unchanged rushed to the forefront of my mind.

Nevertheless of what I'd gone through, I still wished to never be lonely again. To spend time with my Kami-sama and make sure her Familia grew in size.

Regardless of everything I'd done, I still wanted to be strong so I could protect my family, to never leave them alone, and so I always looked forward to Sensei teaching me.

In spite of all the terrible things I knew about Orario that I hadn't known before, of all the suffering that I'd seen and wasn't able to change, I'd still helped Mikoto as I'd sworn I'd always do.

Despite everything, I'm still me.

And, I knew that even the me from back then would be able to stand still and swing a sword.

So, I will.

…

A myriad of outcomes occurred at the same time. It was difficult to keep focus throughout it all.

A sword of light descended from the sky, skewering the Monster King, just before it was suddenly held by a cage of power that seemed intent on crushing it entirely.

Sensei bared a stave that I was sure wasn't one of his own, before unleashing a wave of lightning that could've engulfed the entire horizon.

Lances of white flame, Crozzo's Magic Swords, flew forward and erupted into spheres of flame against the monster's skin.

Arrows, a few other magic spells, and massive bolts from warmachines rushed forth from the horizon. The remaining Adventurers of Rivira were still all fighting, despite the losses they had taken.

Yet, the Calamity still fought.

Its maw released an incessant deluge of power and might. Storms and hurricanes could not compare to the focused force of the beast's roars. Trees and crystal structures became deadly shrapnel. A normal human being would've been flayed alive by the innumerable amount of shards of stone in the air.

Huge, lengthy arms swept and thrashed against the land. The black pitch upon its skin was slowly gathering a form of ablative armor in the form of crude materials. Broken forms of those who thought themselves capable of weathering the monster's blows were like pieces of chainmail against its body. I was sure that if it was allowed to exist past this day it would adorn itself with armor of indescribable horror. Truly, this was a monster that would only grow more horrific as time passed.

Despite its power, however, it was most assuredly falling and growing more desperate.

A cut against the skin grew into a gaping wound that revealed weaker flesh. A broken tendon was turned into a useless limb. A shattered knee was compounded upon until it was completely incapable of standing. The small of its back was punctured, and fire and steel was poured into its spine. Its faces were being shattered with dogged determination, and its roars were being silenced.

It was dying.

And when a monster was about to die, as Sensei had said, it was at its most dangerous.

That was the reason why I hadn't been saving anyone else, why I had been protected so furiously, and why I had stood by as my friends fell.

So that I could cut it down before it could achieve any manner of success. To kill it before it can abandon all pretense and strike at us without care for its own life.

I must kill it.

Starlight glittered around me. I was an arrow's string fully drawn. I felt as though if I took a single step I would commit myself entirely to the most powerful blow that I'd ever unleashed in my life.

I had to strike true.

I stepped forward. I felt as though my insides were a blazing inferno begging to be unleashed. Thousands of unswung blades clamored to be released. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was difficult to control. I knew that I couldn't simply swing my blade. That I couldn't waste a single ounce of the immense power that so much sacrifice bought.

For the sake of everyone who trusted me so completely.

A slash would not meet my requirements. It had to be a thrust. A piercing assault with everything I had and more behind it. This all-consuming power and might that I demanded cried to be unleashed without restraint. Megalomania is unbecoming, as Sensei would say, efficiency is paramount. I could not waste a single fragment of the divine power I'd amassed.

So, I ran forward with a cry upon my lips. I would not leave this matter to chance. I pressed onward, despite the thrashing of the Monster Rex. Any of its blows could've felled me, but Sensei's words rang in the back of my mind. If you're worried about missing, then make sure you won't, he had told me. A calculated risk is infinitely better than losing everything to chance.

I weaved through massive limbs. I ducked, sprinted, and evaded all I could. When I had to choose between a wound or slowing down, I chose the former. Wounds registered only for a moment before I pressed onward.

The invisible force that held the Monster Rex down, trying to crush it, suddenly shattered. It slammed its arms onto the ground, attempting to set itself upright, but Sensei struck with the Goliath Sword at that very moment. A lance of blue flame, a devastating streak of light the width of a wagon, hit the Calamity straight in the chest.

As it fell back with a roar, I saw the glint of its Magic Crystal in its chest.

I leapt after it.

My legs complained at the strain, I could hardly see through the blood flowing from my temples, and I had to force my left arm to heft the shard of starlight I held in my hands. Every breath I took felt as though I was inhaling flame and frost.

However, none of that mattered as soon as I finally reached the Monster King's heart. I stood upon a ledge of flesh, before an obsidian heart, staring into my own reflection. A young man stood before me, covered in blood and wounds, who held a shard of sunlight. Behind him was a forest of flame and death.

In that moment between heartbeats, I felt all the rage I'd been withholding seep through. The hatred I felt for the being that forced so many to get hurt or die for this single blow. For me. The agony of all the wounds I'd witnessed and borne fused into a thirst for retribution. There was no part of me that felt pity for it. There was even a place in my heart that wished to see this being continue to suffer instead of simply dying.

I tempered that anger and hatred into purpose. I reminded myself that I couldn't lose myself to my emotions. There was no place for arrogance or pride in combat.

So as I pierced its heart, I struck it efficiently, cleanly, and precisely, and showed my anger merely through my command for it to die.

The world became a sea of silver a moment afterward, and I knew no more.

 **Of Course, Risks Must Be Taken (11.3)**

…

For a moment the world was simply filled with bright, silver light. Cranel's attack, despite being so focused and concentrated, still surged forth and nearly blinded all onlookers. By all means, it was the perfect attack. A hero's strike, as Hestia would put it, at the most opportune moment in the most terrifying of conditions.

However, as the light cleared, the Asura still lived.

"It can't be… even after all of that!?" Arde wheezed as she struggled to stand upright. Blood flowed from a cut on her head and one of her eyes was shut closed. She held one arm against herself as she leaned against one of the few, standing trees in the clearing. Broken limbs. Incapable of fighting. Requires rest and aid. "How can it still be alive!?"

Evaluate current physical condition. No current, extraordinary wounds. Still capable of fighting. Evaluate current situation and enemy. Calamity retains only fifteen percent of original mass. Only cracks against the Monster Crystal? Some form of damage shunting? Spread effect attack across entire body as last ditch effort? Incapable of moving, only half a face and upper torso remains, no method of attack… no, impossible.

Monsters always have a method of attack.

"It's far from alive." Crozzo gave a grunt, holding himself up with his two-handed sword. A gash stretched across his torso and his right leg was limp, but there was a manic gleam in his eyes. A thirst for violence. Half-mad. Consumed by anger. No longer in control. Cannot be allowed to fight anymore. Emotionally compromised. Needs rest. "We… we just need to finish it off!"

Search. Need to know. Cannot afford to be surprised. There. Movement in the ground. Humanoid. Survivor? No. Lacking entire lower body. Black pitch. Maw opens to permit forced scream. Black pitch not only defensive mechanism. Part of Asura. Symbiotic existence. Final attack. Final attack vector. Slime takes control of sturdy corpses after forcing suffocation. Call for attention and rally.

A low moan drifted across the clearing. One after another, shambling corpses rose or pried themselves off the Asura's skin. Adventurers who suffocated against the pitch. Exposed to it for lengthy periods of time. More movement in boundaries of clearing. Many, if not all, were missing limbs and were nothing more than ravaged, torn corpses. Human, Amazon, Dwarf, Chienthrope, and Elven corpses slowly but surely began to make their way to protect the Asura's remains.

They moved laboriously and slowly, but it was apparent that they were no longer alive, that they were truly merely puppets of flesh and bone under the command of the massive, bleeding torso embedded in the ground.

"By the gods…" Erisuis whispered as she immediately came to my side. Prosthetic arm missing. Capable of fighting without arm. Eyes are clear and focused. No other injuries. Utilizing broadsword. Armor holding. Will be able to defend fellows student. "…what manner of horror is this?"

Explain circumstances. Relay hypothesis. State need to finish Cranel's work-.

Cranel.

Cranel located at base of monster's remains. Remains being secured by shambling, reinforced corpses. Cannot simply fire Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery at location. Need to rescue student. No time to spend healing other students. Cannot waste time.

"Sensei, where are you going!?" Laulos took hold of my arm and strained to hold me. Though I could've simply pushed her away, the grunt of pain that escaped my student gave me pause. I took a moment to actually look at her. Both her arms were ragged and torn, flecks and pieces of the shields she held were embedded into her flesh. Still, she held my back. "We need to retreat now! We can finish it off from afar! Why are you running towards it!?"

Student in danger.

Explain. Cranel in midst of enemy lines. Apologize. Pull forward. Right cross to cheek. Textbook knockout. Limp. Take Erisuis's sword. Push Laulos into her hands. Relay orders to scavenge and fetch reinforcements. State necessity of recovering Mikoto Yamamoto. Wide-area gravity spell integral to destroying Asura.

Cannot allow to die.

"W-we're not just going to leave you!" Nelly's voice was insistent, there was an edge of fear to her tone. No time to argue. Evaluate capabilities. Lightly injured. Lacks weapons. Might follow in attack. Unacceptable. Needs motivation to not do so. Knock Crozzo unconscious. Order to carry and keep safe. Take Crozzo's blade. "Y-you can't do this to us, Sensei!"

Regardless of consequences.

"Sensei… please don't do this." Arde. Plea. Worry. Incapable of following. No need to resort to physical restraint. Ignore. Turn away. Ignore. "You said you'll always be here to help."

In spite of broken promises.

Swords in hand and stave at my back, I launched myself towards the Asura's final, most deadly attack.

I needed to save Cranel.

…

Elf. Quick. Only one arm. Dagger. Attack aimed to chest. Dress suggests fallen archer.

Dwarf. Slow. Crawling. Axe. Swing at legs. Guardian. Couldn't stand the pressure.

Human. Average speed. Mace. Large stature. Attack aimed at head. Warrior. Upper body mostly crushed.

Lunge forward. Evade Dwarf and Human blows. Knife punctures armor and flesh. Rid each of limbs. Decapitation and other lethal attacks useless. Black pitch envelopes bodies and utilizes as puppets.

Mend? No time. Cannot extricate knife without mending. Blood loss from wound too significant. Leave untouched. Shoulder. Does not affect swings. No need for thrusting attacks. Inconsequential. Need to-.

Spear. Evade. Bat aside javelin. Rid opponent of arms and legs. Arcs of silver. Swords are growing lighter. Not meant to fight multiple Level 3s. Retrieve additional weapons? No. Waste of time.

Glint of white amongst black.

Cranel.

In arms of a corpse.

It leapt away with my student.

Enemies fill the place. Full mobility. Two legs each. Guards. Blockade. Pursuers. Carefully kept in reserve. Spears and bows. No need to catch me. Simply to get in reach. Lesser corpses heft stones and other weapons. Ranged attacks. Carefully planned and evaluated.

Enemies are adaptive. Capable of telling objective. Setting up ambushes. Intelligent. Knows capabilities. Asura aware of my capabilities. Knows of damage I dealt. High chance it can detect magic. Mages had been attacked before Ballista and Archers. Prioritizing me above Cranel. Resorting to cunning due to lack of power. Learning. Evolving. Becoming larger and larger irritations.

My death greatly increases its chances of survival. So for that reason, Cranel was still alive and being used as bait.

It wanted me to throw myself at it for Cranel. To get whittled down and shredded away. It expected me to be daunted by the challenge and pursue Cranel mindlessly.

What a joke.

Did it seriously think that I'd let it lead me on a stupid chase, running into trap after trap that I had to carefully confront, before I could take my student to safety? To leave my student in its hands, thinking that a monster, even a smart monster, would take care to keep a hostage who did it so much harm alive?

It was a foolhardy, simple tactic. One that assumed that I would become reckless and panicked as I had to confront more and more opponents to reach Cranel. It was something that could be expected of an amateurish animal, which I supposed the Calamity was, who basically thought that everything and everyone thought the same way it did. That survival and continued existence was paramount to everything else. That I would play its game, despite all its advantages, because it had Cranel at its mercy.

It couldn't be anymore wrong in that regard.

What I needed to do was save Cranel and destroy it.

How I came out of it didn't matter in the slightest.

…

My vision was blurred at the edges. I had to force my body forward. I could hardly take another step. However, as I leaned myself against the rock atop the cliff, I felt an astounding amount of relief. I felt as though an immense weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The stave I had used to finish off the Calamity, and hopefully all its puppets, smoked and crackled as I simply dropped it onto the ground. Staying upright was more difficult than I had anticipated. Still, the fatigue from doing so was worth it. Motes of dust began to fall from the sky, the only remains of the Calamity, besides an utterly massive, ebony crystal.

Twelve arrows. Seven at the back. Three at the legs. Two on arm. Begin removal. All superficial. Target Mend to ensure no healing around other, larger projectiles. Concentrate. Focus. Done.

Under Resort was unrecognizable. Much of the forest of was simply gone. Many cliffs had vanished. New valleys and craters littered the locations where Asura and the Black Goliaths turned their roars. Rivira was a flaming wreckage. However, in the distance, I could see people moving. There were survivors. My students and Crozzo were most assuredly with them. Out of the dozens of shambling corpses I'd faced, Hiryute, Viridis, Mikoto, Challia, and Orimoto never appeared. I had good reason to believe that they were alive. Wounded, perhaps, but most certainly still alive.

Cuts on legs, arms, and face. Dizziness rising. Nourish to alleviate stress first. Begin casting Mend. Focus on injuries made by piercing strikes. Momentarily disregard shallow, lengthy cuts. Focus on deep wounds. Withdraw knife from shoulder. Stem flow of blood. Mend. Torso. Minimal damage. Mend ribs. No damage to abdominal region. Good.

It was a very selfish thought, but one that I enjoyed nonetheless. I was sure that dozens, if not hundreds, died in the fight, but could I really be faulted for caring only about the people I knew? Since I'd rescued Cranel, if my guess was correct, everyone that entered the Dungeon at my side was still alive. I hadn't gotten them killed. Though I had to force them away, push them towards leaving me to do what I had to, they were still alive. In the end, that was all that really mattered.

Face. Eyes, tears, and concussion. Mend. Teeth re-growing. Spit out old. Vision growing clearer. Fog lifting. Scent of iron. Ears. Mend. Incessant ringing and din ends. Slightly muffled. Extract dead flesh from ears. Faint cries enter hearing. People. Alive. Good.

"…Augh…" Cranel stirred and gave a groan. Mind down, I heard, was a very unpleasant experience. It was a good thing that I would never feel it. Thank you, overpowered, bullshit protagonist powers. Slowly, my white-haired student opened his eyes to the bright crystal sky above. I supposed that the 'a sky as red as blood' lost its appeal after an episode or two? Zaimokuza, don't you know that having everything tinged red is mostly just annoying instead of cool? "W-what happened?"

I should've answered back, but I stayed quiet. I was tired. My eyelids were heavy and a strange pressure was building at the back of my head. It wasn't unpleasant. Far from it, really. Besides, I always told Cranel that he shouldn't ask questions until he needed to. He needed to learn to use his eyes and come to his own conclusions. That in mind, I allowed myself to lean more against the stone. Soon enough, I was against the wall, and sleep was becoming more and more insistent. It would be difficult to fall asleep surrounded by arrows and knives, but I felt as though I could manage it this time around.

"Sensei? Sensei!" Cranel shot upright after his eyes wandered my way. You shouldn't move so quickly or yell so loudly. Manners are something you should put to mind, brat. His hands began to shake me after they found their way to my chest. I was very fortunate to have healed that already. "No! Get up! Please! You're going to be fine, I promise!"

Though he continued to shake me, I drifted further and further into sleep. Really, he didn't have to worry. I'd been through worse.

Cranel's voice began to drift away, still I heard him gasp and take a shuddering breath.

"Y-your arm… where's your arm, Sensei?!"

Darkness claimed me thereafter.

…

 **Of Course, Risks Must Be Taken (11.4)**

…

Though I was bemused by the fact I awoke to a ceiling I was well-acquainted with, my bedroom's rafters weren't the first thing that came to mind once I woke up. Beyond all else, there was a thirst in the back of my throat that was so thoroughly, ridiculously unpleasant that it dominated the entirety of my consciousness until my Skill managed to kick into gear. Shortly thereafter, I was consumed in my search for water, and I was thoroughly engrossed by the pitcher of liquid until I managed to quench the immense thirst.

Only then did I fully take stock of myself and regain my bearings. I was in the _Hostess of Fertility,_ dressed in pajamas that smelled as though they were freshly laundered, and free of blood and grime. There had been a pitcher of water placed at my bedside, alongside a hunk of bread, and a chair not native to my room was present. Naturally, the combination of the various facts led me to conclude that I had very, very narrowly avoided death in my attempt to save Cranel and was thus placed in a coma befitting how close my deed stressed me so thoroughly.

Seriously, I lost an arm and I was still hit with such an overused concept? Zaimokuza, please consider simply castrating yourself. The pair you have between your legs is of such miniscule size that you're better off lacking them entirely! I swear I've acted cool and awesome enough to not be rendered comatose after simply taking on a few dozen walking corpses! Regardless of the fact they were all capable using weapons, I should've at least woken up shortly after the battle! Doesn't a coma tell the audience that I'm weaker than I look!? Goddammit, you could've done an homage to Eiichiro Oda by allowing me to wake my student after losing my arm! You're both a terrible author and have trash taste if you couldn't have managed a scene like that!

The sleeve of the pajama was rolled up to my shoulder. It was quite reminiscent of my student Erisuis's wound. Given the expense of a magical prosthetic, and the fact such a prosthetic wouldn't be capable of matching my strength, speed, and agility, I wasn't planning on purchasing one. Of course, I was going to place an order at the _Witch's Secret House_ for a Healing spell capable of giving me back my arm, but such a thing would probably be a grimoire made to order. Not only would it be expensive, but the time it would take to get to Orario would be long indeed. Until then, I supposed Erisuis was going to have to act as my teacher for the time being. At the very least, there was a good chance I'll have some form of Continuous Regeneration Spell at my disposal at the end of the process.

Thinking of one of my students, of course, led my thoughts to my other students.

Students who I had browbeaten, forced to flee, and gave no option to aid me as I threw myself at a horde of unknown monsters.

Needless to say, I wasn't about to meet them without my coat, my weapons, and a few excuses at the ready…

On that particular thought… I didn't own a pair of pajamas…

Augh, I wish the coma lasted longer.

…

Walking down the steps, I found the _Hostess of Fertility_ to be suspiciously empty, despite the fact it was the middle of the day, there was no noise emanating from the inn's usually-full eating area. Though I already felt out of place without my coat or mask and a sleeve rolled up, the lack of people in the bar was far more odd. Though I was quite the cheapskate, I wasn't the type of person who could live somewhere with terrible food.

"Figures you'd wake up now, Hikigaya." I released a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding when Mia Grande suddenly spoke up. My dwarven landlady stood behind the counter, looked over me with a keen eye, before gesturing for me to take a seat at the counter. "C'mon, the hunk of bread left behind on your bedside is far from a decent meal, so take a seat. I'll whip you up something quickly. The gods know I owe you more than a few meals now."

"Thanks." I took the offered seat. For a brief moment I debated making small talk. Huh, I really was hungry. No way in Hell I'd consider small talk unless I was indeed so ridiculously starved. Truly, hunger is a form of madness in and of itself. Fighting against it, I managed to drudge up a worthwhile, intelligent statement. Something that I would say while calm, collected, and not dealing with ridiculous amounts of hunger. Something only I would say. "So, did Lyon's attempt at cooking scare away all your patrons while I was asleep?"

"Ha! And here I was worried about you damaging that head of yours! Haha!" Grande gave a deep laugh. The sound managed to calm me down greatly. I hadn't been aware of the fact my heart was beating rapidly, but as my anxiety slowed, a thudding in the back of my skull began to fade away. "You're something else, Hikigaya! Something else indeed! The last adventurer I know who fell into a long sleep like you barely remembered how to breathe, and here you are no worse for wear!"

"Four fifths of me, at the very least." I gave a snort at the statement, examining the fork, knife, and spoon that Grande set at my spot before beginning to cook. Hmmm… maybe I could get a prosthetic just for the normal matters? The prospect of paying millions of Valis for an inadequate limb seemed more appealing now. "Or, is your vision failing you at your old age, Grande-sama?"

"Never change, Hikigaya. Never change." Grande gave a final chuckle and shook her head. For a moment my dwarven landlady was silent, simply cooking. The familiarity of the occasion, despite the notable lack of other customers and servers, allowed me to keep my worries at bay. Talk, eat, and relax. Good, easy methods to reacclimatize myself to living once more. A few moments passed by in comfortable silence, but she began to speak once more. "So, I suppose you're curious as to how long you've been gone and what's happened since then?"

"I'd appreciate it." I gave a short, sharp nod as a plate was placed before me. I didn't pay attention to what it was, but it was just a simple soup. I was sure that someone just used Nourish on me while I slept. There was no bedpan, or a diaper wrapped around my waist, so I supposed I hadn't been humiliated by having to be cleaned after defecating on myself. Thank you very much, oh wise sage who constructed such magic. May you live happily forever. You have saved what little pride this man has. "The last thing I remember was rescuing Cranel and finishing off the Calamity."

"It's the first day of the Denatus. You've been asleep for about a week now." Grande, as a former adventurer, knew how to get straight to the point. I gave a nod in appreciation as I did my best to pace myself. Still, when I finished my bowl, another one was placed before me soon enough. Nourish made hunger evaporate, but having a stomach with nothing in it wasn't pleasant to say the least. I noticed I was given more solid food this time around. Standard starvation treatment, I supposed. "Closed the Inn for the week, gave the girls and everyone else the week off. Your entire party came back in one piece, by the way. Good job on that, Hikigaya."

"Shorter than I thought, but still longer than I would have liked." Considering the amount of money I could gather with Cranel and Arde in a day, an entire week is almost a hundred million Valis down the drain. That's not even considering the amount of reports I had to read, informants to check, and people to see. However, since Denatus was taking place and Orario was in a period of festivities, I could probably have more work done within the city. Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus on Grande's last statement. "Even Hiryute, Viridis, Challia, and Yamamoto? I knew Crozzo and my students were fine but…"

"And you're asking if I'm going old and senile? Don't you always say never ask stupid or redundant questions?" Grande gave a snort and shook her head. My dwarven landlady crossed her arms. However, the smirk on her face made a slight, very slight one form on my own. I walked into that insult myself, I supposed. I'll weather it with a straight face. "I said everyone you took into that pit came out better than you did, Hikigaya. I'm fairly sure that head of yours doesn't need me to spell it out for you." An earnest chuckle left her lips. Her eyes curled with her smile. "Like I said already, Hikigaya. You did an excellent job."

The door, as I expected, opened at that particular, perfect statement for an episode. Huh, maybe I missed an entire Light Novel? Two or three episodes? Hopefully, it was all just pointless fanservice, beach episodes, or filler. Who knows, maybe with the need to pad out twenty-four episodes and Zaimokuza's terrible writing style, actual anime writers made something worth watching?

Still, just this once, I didn't mind. My students, my allies, and all who I took along into the Dungeon had survived. I was alive. Though I lost a week of my life, a hundred million Valis, and my left arm, there was no doubt in my mind that it was a light price to ensure they all returned.

Honestly, I expected the door to admit Cranel. However, instead of the protagonist, I instead met the gaze of probably the last person I wanted to meet at this moment.

Grande disappeared to the back of the shop. I didn't miss the smile on her face.

Ryuu Lyon stood in the doorway. Though she seemed fine, there were small things off about the elf that one tended to notice. I wasn't paying her any more attention than I usually did, but given the fact we interacted with one another nearly every day, such small differences were easy for me to notice. Slight, light purple ringed the bottom of her eyes. There was slight wrinkling to her uniform. The aura of alertness that the blonde elf usually exuded was greatly diminished. Her shoulders were sagging.

Most of those, however, faded away the moment her gaze met mine.

"Hikigaya-kun…" A myriad of emotions passed through Lyon's eyes. Anger. Relief. The blonde elf seemed to stand straighter, though the wrinkles in her dress remained alongside the signs of sleepless nights. Grande had said that she gave her employees the entire week off starting today. Yet, here she was early in the morning, supplies in hand, and dressed for a day at work… or someone's bedside. Ever so slowly, the anger in her arms faded and relief dominated her features. She took a shuddering breath, almost leaning against the doorway for support. "…I'm so glad…."

Really, there's a limit to how far I can lie to myself about anyone. Typically, I was able to do so for a very long period of time. It was for everyone's sake. It wasn't an entirely selfish thing to do. I chose to refuse to acknowledge the fact I was close to anyone, that I'd never grow close to anyone, for both my sake and those who I would meet, interact with, and come to know.

However, after risking my life to save Cranel, ignoring how I was hurt when I heard the protests of my students as I ran headlong into danger, and finally now as I watched Ryuu Lyon hold herself back from crying in outright relief…

I was before her already. I hadn't noticed standing up or walking towards her.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she lifted her gaze up to meet mine. There was an intense fragility to her gaze that made me more uncomfortable than I'd ever been before in my life.

I offered the only thing I really could.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Lyon." I apologized. It would be the first of many apologies, I was sure. Each one was going to be difficult. I was going to admit to myself that I cared for them. That I would lose them when I returned home. However, I knew that I had to. I did care for them. And, someway, somehow, they cared for me too. I'm fine with allowing myself to be hurt. But, not them. Never them. "You shouldn't have had to do so much for me. I… I know my apology doesn't count for much but…"

"Don't. Just… don't talk." Ryuu Lyon walked forward. Closer to me. There was a large space between us, but it seemed fitting. Her hands did not leave the bag she held close to her chest, she averted her gaze from mine by looking downward, but the distance between the two of us was short nonetheless. We simply stood together, close and yet apart, as she righted, balanced, and corrected herself. "You… you ruin too much by talking, Hikigaya-kun."

Still familiar, despite all the changes. Lyon Ryuu, however, remained herself.

"…Alright." I managed a chuckle in reply. Everything about my current situation was strange. However, I had to admit that I'd never been so close to dying ever before. I could tolerate something as odd as this, if only for a few moments. Still, I knew I had to say something else before I acceded to her demand. I gave a small, slight bow towards her, despite the fact I was sure she couldn't see my face. "…Thank you, Lyon."

Time passed slowly, carefully, and for a few, long moments, I only listened to Lyon breathe.

Then, with the faintest whisper, she spoke again.

"You're welcome, Hachiman."


	12. Chapter 12

**Understandably, There are Consequences. (12.1)**

…

I learned a long time ago that there's always more than one victim in any situation. It wasn't as terrible as losing an arm, just a broken leg, but what happened hurt more than just me. To say my family wasn't hurt by the situation, even if they didn't have to pay a dime for my hospital visit, would be a lie. I didn't fully understand that lesson until my second year in high school, with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, it was still a lesson I figured I had a head start in learning.

There were always consequences to consider, there was always more to think about than just the short-term, but acting in mind of only the long-term was impossible.

Trying to keep everyone happy with the decisions you make just makes you a liar to everyone, including yourself.

…

"A War Game." I didn't bother hiding my frown. I kneaded my temples. I was very glad that I lost my left arm instead of my right. I relied on my right arm for too many things. Like helping along my attempts to understand idiocy. Lyon simply gave her own nod of understanding of my plight. At the very least, the two of us can agree on how idiotic the gods were. "It'll be right after the Denatus, I suppose?"

"The Apollo Familia attacked the Hestia Familia's home a few days ago." Lyon continued explaining what had happened while I was asleep. I eyed the door where Grande had vanished to. Seriously, I admired her ability to delegate work, but putting too much work on someone isn't efficient at all. Lyon looked as though she needed a good night's rest. You can't take care of someone else without taking care of yourself first, idiot. "Mikoto, Cranel, Challia, and Wallenstein were all present. They rebuffed the attack."

"I'm surprised Syr wasn't there. Or Hestia. I'd have thought those two would work harder considering all the girls following Cranel now." An attack in broad daylight would certainly warrant a War Game. Fighting in Orario was prohibited to a certain extent, but the Apollo Familia is a massive one. They can force situations to happen because they simply had more influence and power. Quantity had a quality all its own, especially when they had a lot of mages. "So, where are Arde and my students? Shouldn't Arde have been there to protect her Familia?"

"Your students have all started Adventuring past Rivira and helping the city itself recover. I spoke with them after I paid my dues to my Familia there. They visited a few days ago, but returned shortly after." Lyon's gaze grew sharp for a moment. There was a question hanging in the air. Arde, Nelly, Laulos, and Erisuis had to have a good reason to stay in Rivira. I knew the answer. Orimoto. They were doing my job while I wasn't present. "The Amazon and Elf from the Loki Familia were here just yesterday. They came along with the Princess." Eh, why aren't you using their names? I'm sure that you know their names, Lyon. "Crozzo is already finished working on your replacement armor. He also has your weapon, though it won't be of much use to you."

"A week to prepare for a fight against one of the largest Familias in the entirety of Orario. Cranel really needs to keep a lower profile." I rose from my seat with a shake of my head. Lyon rose as well. When I gave her a questioning glance, the blonde elf simply didn't respond. Really, I fight a dragon, fight three Monster Rexes and a Calamity, and a legion of undead Adventurers and people think I can't walk around without being guarded? "Well, I've had enough rest. If you're really going to come along, tired as you are, just don't slow me down."

"You'll find that even in my diminished state, Hachiman, I am more than a match for you." Hearing my first name come from Lyon was odd. Totsuka was the only person who called me that. He'd doubtlessly been my friend. Given everything that Lyon did for me, I supposed it would be stupid of me not to think of her the same way. Something told me, however, that calling her by her first name wasn't a wise choice. Just a gut feeling really, but I decided against following her lead. "Besides, it's not only Cranel that Apollo wants."

"Eh?" I turned my gaze towards Lyon. The smirk on her lips sent a chill down my spine. There's no way in hell that Loki and the others spoke about my Ability to quickly train Adventurers. Not only that, but Cranel was most certainly the one everyone saw dealing the most powerful blows. Though I finished off the Calamity, there's no doubt that he was the one who made it possible. "Why would Apollo want me as well?"

"Who knows." Lyon laughed lightly. The blonde elf's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Perhaps he's simply infatuated with you?"

…What?

"Hell no. Absolutely not. I refuse." It took me only a split second of thought to properly come to a conclusion on that particular line of thought. This was terrible. Somehow, someway, Ebina managed to convince Zaimokuza to write a character for her. Not only did I have to deal with warriors dressed like skanks, now I had to deal with men dressed like skanks as well?! I turned my gaze towards my meanwhile protector. "Why are you just dressed like that? Go get your sword and everything else, dammit. You can't protect me wearing a maid outfit!"

Lyon's laughter merely increased.

…

Crozzo's solution to my temporary lack of limb was a cape held by a pauldron over my right arm. Besides that small addition, my coat, hat, and gloves remained the same. Perhaps a bit more finely made, given Crozzo's increased Level, but nothing more beyond that. Thinking ahead, the red-haired blacksmith also prepared 'regular' clothes for my upcoming increase in Level. There was little doubt about the fact that I did, indeed, Level Up after the fight. Updating, however, would need to take place when I could meet with my 'Kami-sama' or Orimoto.

"You look good for a half-dead man, Hikigaya." Collbrande entered my dressing room without preamble. Hephaestus's chief blacksmith was wearing more than when I saw her last time. An actual shirt, much to my surprise. Probably made by Crozzo. However, before I could muster a reply, I noticed something else different about the Level 5. Namely, the sword sheathed sword at her waist. "Sorry, Hikigaya, I know it looks bad, but… well… Hephaestus-sama's had to deal with a lot of people trying to poach Welf for a long time. Something like this…"

The curtain into my dressing room opened once more. However, the person who entered wasn't an Adventurer. Gods are always easy to pick out from mortals. They were all appealing in one sense or another. Hephaestus, despite her 'disfigurement,' was a beautiful, red haired woman just a few centimeters shorter than myself. Though she dressed far more modestly than Hestia or Loki, her semi-formal attire wouldn't have been nearly as flattering on a mortal woman.

What I noticed about the god above all else, however, was the frown upon her face.

"…I'm sure you know why I'm here, Hikigaya." Hephaestus glanced at Collbrande. The dark-skinned blacksmith gave me a sheepish glance before leaving. I had to hold back a sigh. Apologize all you want, but in the end this was still something I'd rather not experience. It wasn't entirely Collbrande's fault, she was simply doing as her Kami-sama wanted, but she wasn't completely free of guilt. "Welf won't say a word about how he somehow leveled up without my help, and I won't force him to. However, I know enough that there's only one person he'd do that for. Hikigaya, if you don't tell me how that happened-."

"You don't need to threaten me, Hephaestus-sama." I raised my hand as I interrupted her. I debated on keeping my new mask and hat on, but decided against it. Trying to intimidate someone who was worried and angry never ended well. Besides, from what I know about Hephaestus, she had a bleeding heart. She made Cranel's short sword after Hestia begged for a few days. It was obvious she cared about Crozzo enough to confront someone who she knew had his loyalty. A goddess endangering her relationship with her subject for her subject. It was easier to take advantage of that while hiding in plain sight. "I understand. I'll tell you what I can."

"…good." Hephaestus seemed off guard by my statement. However, from the way her posture didn't change and how her eye remained rigidly on me, I wasn't in the clear just yet. I didn't do anything along the lines of smiling disarmingly, trying to act exhausted, or feigning sorrow. Not because I didn't want to manipulate her, but the opposite. Alert and aware, Hephaestus was already on the watch for matters like that. To achieve my goals, I needed to be plain and honest. Or, at least, look the part. "Start from the beginning, Hikigaya."

"Two Abnormal Black Goliaths formed in Under Resort. Possibly because of the work of the same gods who assaulted Orario a few weeks ago with 'Violas,' but I have no evidence of that." Information, that was what Hephaestus wanted. Even if she already knew it, there was no doubt in my mind the red-haired goddess wanted more of it. If I verified what Crozzo told her, she'd relax more. She'd know that Crozzo truly wanted to remain in her Familia. I was assuaging doubts that she didn't want to acknowledge herself. "After we took one down, the other consumed its Monster Crystal and began to turn into something else."

"A Calamity. You also couldn't run because the entrance to the Middle Floors was blocked." Though Hephaestus did interrupt me, by doing so she confirmed that she believed everything that Crozzo told her. I needed to know that Crozzo hadn't lied further and said something that would interfere with my own plans. "You finished off the Calamity, but only after Bell Cranel used an Udaeus Sword to cripple it beyond belief and at a heavy cost to the town of Rivira." Good. Exactly what I expected. "Most of Orario is aware of the story, Hikigaya. What I would like to know is how Welf advanced in Rank without me being present."

"Orimoto Kaori, my fellow Familia member, has a Rare Skill. It allows her to update the stats of adventurers with her Mind. Like a Spell." I matched Hephaestus's gaze without flinching. For a moment, I saw a crack in the cool façade that the red-haired goddess was allowing me to see. "Our Kami-sama sent her there to provide Rivira with the only resource they needed and would pay anything for." Now, now was the time for me to act. I gave a humorous chuckle, shook my head, and lowered my voice ever so slightly. "Worry not, Hephaestus-sama, my Kami-sama isn't interested in taking your Familia members. If anything, my Kami-sama will be quite angry with me for allowing the secret to spread into Orario, especially after everything they did and risks they took to keep Orimoto's secret quiet in Rivira."

Silence passed for a moment. My words were being considered. My only play at manipulating the situation to my benefit was underway.

"…Welf told me that your Kami-sama would be fine with you revealing such a secret. That there would be no repercussions so long as he didn't reveal everything to me." I stifled my sigh of relief as Hephaestus shifted and began to speak more softly. "You lied to him about that, didn't you? You said so to make them accept your offer. You knew that your patron wouldn't have approved from the very start?"

"I did." I lied. "But, I'd rather make my Kami-sama angry than have my friends die."

"I see." Hephaestus paused for a moment, before turning towards the curtain. The goddess turned her gaze towards me, looking at me with the unmarred half of her face. "Thank you, Hikigaya." Her lip twitched upward before she gave the slightest of nods. "For going against your Kami-sama for the sake my child. I won't forget what you've done."

As she left behind the curtain, I donned my mask and hat once more.

I felt more fake without them on.

Hilarious.

…

 **Understandably, There are Consequences. (12.2)**

 **…**

"Hikigaya, how's the new coat?" Crozzo wiped the sweat from his brow as he noticed me enter. I raised my hand in greeting before settling on a nearby chair. Crozzo's workshops were always organized nowadays. Probably because of Collbrande. I remembered Crozzo's old smithy. It was just a shed filled with supplies and tools. Very rustic. The new one reminded me more of a factory. "Anything you need changed?"

"Not on the coat. Everything's fine as it is." I shook my head and turned my gaze towards what he was working on. It was a plain length of steel. Looking around, I easily found the stack of Magic Swords that I knew he'd been making since he returned to Orario. They looked more dangerous than the ones he carved from the Goliath Crystal at Rivira. "I'll be needing a new weapon until I manage to get my arm back. Single-handed, quick, and slim."

"That's different from your usual style, Hikigaya. Sounds like a rapier rather than a sword." Crozzo paused thoughtfully, he rubbed his chin. The red-haired blacksmith seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Still, since I've Ranked Up, I can impart better Cutting and Piercing ability to the rapier… it won't be anywhere close to Desperate, but since I can mold Adamantium much more easily now…" He mumbled to himself. I didn't comment. It was a familiar situation given the fact we worked together on making the armor me and my students used. "I should be able to make a decent weapon that can damage the monsters past Rivira more easily."

"Sounds good, Crozzo. I'll be in your care again, then." It was a familiar ritual. For the most part, Crozzo was smart and clever. The armor he made before we met was lightweight and sturdy. The names he gave them were odd. Naming is definitely not a skill of his. Besides that, however, he was talented in his own right. I only had to nudge him with some 'ideas' and soon enough he made them a reality. Good job, me! "How soon can you have it ready?"

"By the end of the day, I'll bring it along to the _Hostess of Fertility_ later. Just have your Valis ready by then, Hikigaya." I kept silent for a moment as Crozzo noticed. When he turned towards me due to confusion, he saw my raised brow. After a moment, the red-haired blacksmith probably realized what he just said. He gave a chuckle and shook his head. A rueful smile formed on his lips as he scratched his cheek. "Guess I can't hide the fact I'm excited to work on something besides a Magic Sword, Hikigaya."

"Just because you can make them now, you shouldn't feel the need to do so." I stated simply. I remembered the words he told me when we first met. How he didn't want to be known as Crozzo, living off the success of his blood. It wasn't the sort of thing I understood even up to now. If I had an advantage, I'd use it without question. I supposed he was just a better person than I was and bought my Magic Swords elsewhere. One thing led to another and finally I convinced him I wasn't using it as a crutch, but as a last-ditch weapon. That's probably the only reason why he's making them now. "Make them when you want to make them. The market for Crozzo swords isn't going to go down. Hell, you'll probably make more of a profit if you don't."

"…" Crozzo didn't answer for a few moments, however his posture changed. The red-haired blacksmith slumped in his seat. A faint frown formed on his face. For a moment, I just watched, but soon enough he squared his shoulders, placed his hands on his knees, and when he raised his face again, there was a ferocity in his gaze that made me blink. Eh? Was this going to be a talk between men? Zaimokuza, you don't have a manly bone in your body. I doubt you can pull this off. "Hikigaya, you and I both know that those Black Goliaths would've been brought down faster if you were using my Magic Swords at the very start." He gestured towards the boxes of Magic Swords. "Those there? If those were in Cranel's hands instead of some other Magic Sword I forced you to buy, then-."

"Don't be an idiot, Crozzo." Bluntly, I stopped his little speech. I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. "You couldn't have known any of that was going to happen. Even if we could've killed both the Goliaths if we had your swords, the people killed by the Calamity aren't your fault." I levelled a finger at him, but he met my gaze firmly. Stubborn too. Great. "You told me a long time ago that you wanted to be recognized by your own skill. That you wanted to be remembered as Welf Crozzo and not just Crozzo. Do you seriously think that even the most talented Level 2 Blacksmith in Orario could've killed those two Goliaths?"

"I… If lives are on the line, then something like pride is worthless! You should know that better than anyone, Hikigaya!" I almost laughed. Even though he said those words with such strength, his hands were trembling. He knows just how far beyond anyone else he is in Orario. As a Level 2 Blacksmith, he's already clothed kings and queens with the products of our little experiments. His own family came to look for him, not for his ability to make magic swords, but because of his own merit. Despite his words, Crozzo didn't want everything that he did to be forgotten because he started making Magic Swords. "So many people were dead, a lot more were barely alive… you lost your arm! If I made that Udaeus sword instead of Elder that would have never happened!"

"…Crozzo, we're all alive because of you. You did your part. You made your Magic Swords." I stood up. "If you were half as prideful as you think you are, we wouldn't even be standing here." I turned to him and pointed at the Magic Swords he made. "I refuse to accept those, Crozzo. Not until you start acting less like a god and more like a blacksmith. We're not omniscient and all-powerful, we can't see the future, and so it's beyond idiotic to think you're responsible for everyone just because you're more special than them."

"Hikigaya…" Crozzo spoke as I made to leave. I didn't know what sort of sorry look he had on his face. Frankly, I didn't care. I didn't put up with arrogant idiots who thought everything and everyone was their responsibility. "…you're a goddamned hypocrite. You say all those things, but you and I both know you hold yourself responsible for too much, just like I am now." He raised his voice ever so slightly. "You're far from someone who can say anything about-."

I cut him off.

"No, I'm not, Crozzo." I turned and met Crozzo's gaze. "All those people I saved during that fight? I saved them for your sake. For Cranel's sake. For Arde's sake. So they could fight and die instead of you." I walked towards the door. I didn't know if I believed what I was saying was true, or if I was just trying to hammer my point into Crozzo's skull. Cranel was the protagonist. Crozzo wasn't. There's only room for two people willing to sacrifice themselves in the web I spun. Me and Cranel. No one else. "I fought for my own self-interest, for the people who I didn't want hurt, and for my own sake."

I pushed aside the door. I could only hope that Crozzo was listening.

"That's enough, Crozzo." I said my goodbyes. It could be the last time I exchanged them with him. But if my words got through to his head, it would be worth it. "It's always enough to just care for yourself and those close to you."

Maybe I really was a hypocrite.

Just more than Crozzo thought.

…

While going through Orario, I generally enjoyed peace and quiet. Though those moments vanished shortly after Tiona Hiryute became my bodyguard, but they sprung up haphazardly when the short-haired Amazon decided to be quiet. Despite the fact the city was a cesspit of scum and assholes, Orario was still an amazing place to live in. Being the richest city in the world, as centers of trade tend to be, there's no denying that it was a beautiful and relatively clean place to live within.

Still, sometimes, the shit in the city overflowed to the point where even the relative peace of the streets was destroyed.

Such as right now.

"Oh, look at this, boys! The mighty Hikigaya!" I honestly didn't even remember the name of the meathead who was accosting me. Still, he was a big guy, musclebound, and wearing leather and chainmail. Judging from the scent of alcohol on his lips, he was drunk. That particular fact didn't discount me from labeling him an idiot, of course, just an alcoholic idiot. He also had three idiot friends behind him, wearing the same thing, but with different weapons. "Oh? Nothing to say this time around, you bastard? Keeping your mouth shut?"

Having just possibly burned down a bridge, I wasn't interested in talking or thinking. My Skill didn't let me forget about what I'd just done, so I just kept walking. They were probably some thugs or cretins I beat up a long time ago. People who held a grudge. News of Rivira traveled fast, given the fact Calamities were rare, and I'm sure that a few idiots were aiming to pick a fight with me after they heard I lost an arm and spent a week in a coma.

Maybe, if I'd lost both my arms, I'd be threatened. Now? I just ignored them.

"Oi! You thinking you can run, you bastard? We're not done talking to you!" The speaker and leader of the group of idiots tried to grab me. Because of his inebriated state, and the fact he went for a limb that wasn't there, I easily evaded his pathetic attempt. "Oh? Gahaha!" He gave a little, slurring lisp. "Forgot that arm of yours didn't exist anymore! Gahaha!"

Drunken idiots who thought they were clever. Wonderful. Truly, Zaimokuza, you really know how to torment a guy. Thankfully, I'm more than used to ignoring dumbasses and just making my way through life. It's a very, very well-trained skill, as one might expect.

"Acting all tough, aren't you? Still think you're better than us?" As expected of an arrogant prick nursing a grudge, the drunken idiot didn't like being ignored. His buddies gave a cheer and slurred encouragements towards their leader. "Well, I think you need to be taught a lesson, eh? Just so that you don't get yourself hurt, right!?"

I moved to evade the sloppy, drunken punch, but there was a sudden shift in the environment. One moment it had just been Orario being its stupid self, and the next I felt as though someone just sent an electric shock through my entire body. All of my senses suddenly went into overdrive. My thoughts regarding Crozzo faded away rapidly. Everything that could be construed as a 'warning signal' by my body initiated at once. My muscles locked, hairs rose, and my heart skipped a beat all at once.

I turned to the source of the sudden, all-encompassing terror and realized that I'd made a very, very crucial mistake.

I hadn't been walking alone, and the person at my side wasn't Tiona Hiryute.

"Worthless dogs…"

Irritation and annoyance. At most, those are the strongest emotions I'd elicited from Ryuu Lyon. I've had the blonde elf raise her voice many times. I'd caused her to flush with irritation and go scarlet with embarrassment.

"…if you value your lives…"

That wasn't the case this time. Sometimes it was easy for me to forget who this person at my side was, what she did, and why she was at my side.

There was no emotion on her face. It was as though a mask replaced her features. A steely, cold visage that betrayed no emotion. However, her eyes spoke at length. An unbridled ferocity and barely-leashed anger gleamed in them. Though she stood innocuously, hands gripping my purchases from Crozzo, there was a perceptible, cloying flood of what can only be called murderous intent emanating from Ryuu Lyon, the only Level 4 to have singlehandedly killed an entire Familia.

"Stop barking."

 **Understandably, There are Consequences. (12.3)**

…

 _Witch's Secret House_ was pristine despite the fact a massive plant monster had ripped through it just a few weeks ago. Probably because of some spell, ritual, or something. Orario was just a small fragment of the world, but quite a few gods lived and travelled the rest of the world. So, it was understandable that many magics were developed across the world and made their way to Orario. Given the fact I was but a simple, combat-minded Adventurer, I knew not the many spells and rituals that permeated the rest of the world.

Quite frankly, I didn't care to do so either.

I was fairly sure that I'd become a joke character who just had fix-its for every situation if that were the case. Neither did I want to 'experiment' with 'underused' spells that are somehow suddenly useful in combat when I make techniques to use them. I was quite aware of the fact I wasn't the protagonist. Trying out stupid techniques is a good way to get killed, best to just make regular, tried-and-true methods better.

"Ah, Hikigaya, I knew you'd be coming sooner or later." Lenoa was still tucked behind her counter, still stirring a bubbling pot with one hand, and the other holding a massive book before her face. Ever so slightly, the book was lowered to permit a sharp, keen gaze to meet my own. When the book was raised once more, a small chuckle escaped from the woman. "Disarmed, indeed. That Elven Princess has been nursing a better sense of humor since the two of you have begun speaking with one another."

"Careful, hag, the last person who mocked my lack of arm was thrown into a window." I directed a small glare at Lyon. The blonde-haired elf seemed as unperturbed by her actions as ever. Though the elf maid wasn't whistling, I was sure that she'd be whistling in the anime. Just musical notes drifting away from her lips as she didn't meet my gaze. Innocently oblivious of the fact she threw several, drunken men who didn't know better into various buildings. Hmmm… now that I think about it, a magical repair service would make a killing in Orario. Hell, just a regular repair service would do. The insurance money the businesses claim could just go into my other business! Genius! "So, you already know what I'm going to ask for don't you?"

"A Mind-Intensive spell for bringing back your arm and give you regeneration in battle." Lenoa gave a little gesture to a book at her side. There was a fountain pen simply floating in the air beside the book. "Sent the letters to my prime suppliers a week ago. Postage is about fifty thousand Valis."

"Here's two hundred thousand, send it to everyone you know, or annoy the hell out of those you already sent it to." I placed the bundle of Valis I'd prepared right on the table. It simply disappeared the moment it touched the table. Theatrics. Though, it was the cool sort that really made me happy about magic existing. Maybe I start testing out Illusion magic? Nah. That's just needlessly convoluted and leads to too many asspulls. As much as I'd like to kill someone a thousand times, or make people think I was dead or replaced the entire government, I doubted that Illusion magic could really be that strong. "Any progress on the special order I left you before I went to Rivira?"

"Typically, men want larger staves, Hikigaya, but I guess you're quite conscious of your limitations." What was she implying… Oh. Hell. Lyon gave something along the lines of a small hiccup before she covered her mouth. Goddammit, Ebina. Get your sick, twisted Fujoshi mind out of this harem comedy! Zaimokuza, I swear if you're doing this so that you can get laid, your spine must've been replaced with a plastic straw. I kept my face completely still, giving no reaction. My mask did its job of hiding my embarrassment. "Bah, you're no fun, brat." The old witch paused in her stirring, producing a package from beneath her desk. "Here, prototype. Smallest I could make it. On the house. It's been ages since I spent an entire night working an entire project. Go get yourself in trouble and tell me how it's working."

"Hmph, I'll laugh if you actually manage to sound funny." Under normal circumstances, I'd have refused taking something without paying for it. I hated being indebted to anyone or anything. Lenoa's at the very top of the list of people I never wanted to owe money to. However, in this case, I knew the witch well enough that refusing wasn't really an option for me to take. It wasn't a handout. I really was going to be a guinea pig for the project. I took the package with that in mind. "I'll be needing more staves. Just Amplify and Control this time. As strong as you can make them without making them too large."

"Come back in a week. Go teach those Loki Familia kids or something." Lenoa waved her hand toward the door. I didn't even ask how the witch knew about the fact I was training Loki's children. It could've been just a feint, so I didn't say anything to confirm it. I was sure that I'd find out how she figured it out in the book she'd given me. Well, if I was lucky. So far, given all the excitement, I hadn't read more than a few pages of it. Honestly, it was dry reading, but that's how most important things are in life. Still, I was sick enough of fantasy that I looked forward to reading it. "Make sure you're perfectly balanced as well. Twirling and moving about is a lot harder without a counterweight. Nearly hellish if you get yourself updated too." She lifted up her book, covering her eyes once more. "Now, get out of my shop, brat. You're scaring away my customers."

An insult, then advice, only to be followed by an immediate dismissal?

Jeez, what a Tsundere.

…

Of all the forces in the universe, there were very few more powerful than the 'surprise tackle' initiated by a cute girl. Nine times out of ten, the attack would succeed no matter the physical conditioning of the individuals involved. It could've been a sickly, weak girl and the guy involved an Olympic Athlete, but no matter what universal law dictated that the guy completely fall on his back as a result of the running tackle.

"Hat-kun, you're alive!"

So, despite my preparations in confronting the powerful assault, my plans to dodge the sudden attack failed to bear fruit as Tiona Hiryute blindsided me. I had been so prepared for a head-on attack that I forgot to keep an eye on my flanks! An amateur's mistake! Truly, I have shamed all stoic, elder brothers everywhere for not having the foresight to keep an eye on the avenues of attack by an Imouto-type!

Hmmm… maybe I should've had Lyon come here. Still, I caught onto Lyon's poorly-concealed irritation against the Loki Familia. Since I didn't want a fight to break out, I'd just asked my chaperone to wait outside while I left behind my message.

Perhaps, Lyon could've aided me against Tiona Hiryute, against the forces of the universe itself, but I had the feeling my decision was for the best.

"Hiryute." I greeted the Hiryute wryly. The short-haired Amazon had a tight grip on my midsection. Having assaulted my left side, I was incapable of instantly trying to separate her from myself. Something the sly girl had no trouble of taking advantage of by exaggeratedly nuzzling against me. Seriously, Hiryute, stop being such a tease. People could honestly take this the wrong way. "You're as energetic as ever."

"No thanks to you, Hikigaya." Another voice, surprisingly, answered before Tiona Hiryute could muster her reply. Still, judging from the sudden cease of Imouto-type behaviors from the short-haired Amazon, and the forming of a frown on her usually energetic face, I had a good idea who was talking. Still, I turned my gaze towards the voice. As expected, it was Tione Hiryute, my guard's elder sister. "You're just a magnet for trouble."

"Hat-kun's just at the heart of the festival of life, that's all!" Oi, what's with the sudden philosophy? Or is it just a simple analogy? Well, considering the fact the one speaking was Tiona Hiryute, any analogy of hers may as well be philosophy. Heh. Still, I noticed that the shorter-haired Amazon's smile was forced. Needless to say, I was worried given the fact that my guard could easily maintain a smile while carving her way through an army of Minotaurs. "Besides, I'm fine!"

There was an uneasy tension after Tiona Hiryute's statement. Tione Hiryute simply stood by, hand on her hip, with an appraising look on her eye. I half expected the short-haired Amazon at my side to relinquish her grip and simply walk towards her sister, but such a thing didn't happen. I was tempted to speak up, but I decided against doing so. I could tell that the elder Hiryute was obviously worried about her younger sister, but she didn't seem to want to fight over the matter…

"…fine then. I guess I really can't yell at you about this without being a hypocrite." Tione Hiryute gave a sigh while shaking her head. The long-haired Amazon crossed her arms below her… chest. A small smile formed upon her lips. Her gaze turned to me, lingered on my arm slightly, before locking onto my eyes. "Keep out of trouble for a bit, alright? An elder sibling is supposed to be able to protect their younger sibling." She turned on her heel, raising a hand in farewell. "I can't exactly do that if my little sister keeps Ranking up by staying at your side, Hikigaya."

"…she can be a bit mean sometimes, Hat-kun, but-." Tiona Hiryute began to speak, but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't worry about it." I reached over with my right arm and placed my hand on Tiona Hiryute's head. I saw that the short-haired Amazon was happy about her sister's decision to simply leave without saying much. Now, however, she was worried I'd think less of her sister because she was ordering me around. "I had a little sister once. I know how it feels to be overprotective about someone." Almost instinctively, I tussled Hiryute's hair. I stopped myself before I did so for more than a moment. Truly, I needed to stop seeing people as just replacements for people I lost. I settled for gently pushing my guard from my side. "Ranking up is dangerous, always, so I understand why she wanted to talk to me."

"…Had?" Tiona Hiryute mulled over a particular word. My lips pursed under my mask. It was the best course of action to take. To simply say that my sister was dead. No lack of letters or outside connections to explain. Even if Komachi Hikigaya was still alive, I had to simply say she was gone. For perhaps the first time, the short-haired Amazon at my side seemed at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, Hat-kun."

"I'm alright, Hiryute. I miss her, of course, but I've mourned properly." I walked as I engraved my lie to my mind. Another layer of protection, armor, to keep myself safe. I should've really just kept quiet, not mentioning the fact I had a sibling at all, but somehow I felt compelled to explain why I had said what I had. "Still, I'll be following your sister's advice for a bit." I offered her a slight tilt of my head. "Besides the upcoming War Game, I'm afraid being around me isn't going to be quite as exciting as usual, Hiryute. I hope you don't mind."

"…" We walked silently for a few moments, before Tiona Hiryute answered. The short-haired Amazon's voice, however, was preceded by a slight tug on my new cape, where my arm used to be. "No, I don't think I'll mind, Hikigaya-kun."

Finally remembered my name, eh?

…

 **Understandably, There are Consequences. (12.4)**

 **…**

"Hat-kun, I really like your idea of not dangerous!" Hiryute gave a gleeful laugh as she cheered on her fellow Familia members. The students I'd promised to take in from Loki were all working their way through several Minotaurs. Working together, dodging and evading in the styles I told them to develop, they were more than capable of matching the oversized bulls. The short-haired amazon was watching by my side with Urga in easy reach. Lyon was scouting ahead. The blonde elf changed into her 'adventuring' attire before we left for the Dungeon. "Yay! Go Liss! Go Teri! Take out their legs first!"

"It isn't dangerous, not by a longshot, since we're only going to Rivira." I lightly protested against Hiryute's words. Of course, I was aware of the fact that the Middle Floors were considered very dangerous. However, with a Level 6 and 4, a party of Level 2s, I'd yet to raise a finger. So, technically, I hadn't made a decision that the sly Amazon approved of, i.e. a dumb decision. "Not only that, but I'm sure that Loki-sama wouldn't have liked for me to ignore my part of the deal. I missed last week due to my unfortunate circumstances, so I'm making it up as quickly as possible."

"I doubt that, Hikigaya-kun. Loki-sama most probably wouldn't have approved of this if she had the chance to speak to you." Due to the fact my skill wasn't activating due to lack of danger, Lyon was easily able to sneak up on me. Really, I shouldn't be letting my guard down in the Dungeon, but it was very hard to feel endangered when I had a Level 6 Amazon with an Adamantium Twinblade keeping me out of trouble. By trouble, of course, I meant any strenuous activity. The first kobold I tried to destroy had been turned to paste with a single punch. The same thing happened again and again until I realized that I truly wasn't going to be able to fight today. "Am I not correct, Hiryute?"

"Eh, Loki-sama doesn't force us to do anything besides go on expeditions that Finn plans, Gale-chan!" Eh? A nickname already? Hiryute, you're giving those away quite freely, now that I think about it! Hmmm, didn't Yuigahama always make up nicknames for everyone? I guessed there could be some personality similarities between the two, maybe even some intellectual parallels, but physically… well… Yuigahama and Hiryute were just complete opposites. "Eh, Hat-kun, why do I feel like I need to punch you really hard for some reason?"

"…please, don't." I cleared my throat even as a shiver of fear crawled down my spine. Dangerous territory, that was. Mocking a pettanko generally resulted in comedic violence. However, this was Orario. Comedic violence was simply violence. Women are scary when they caught you, but a female Adventurer may as well be written down as a probable cause of death. I moved the conversation elsewhere. Thankfully, I had an escape route present. "Lyon, any sign of the Goliath?"

"None. It appears that the rumors are true." Lyon gave a swift, sharp nod. I wondered how the blonde-elf's hood managed to stay so secure despite doing so. While I had to give her points for the leaf motif, the rest of her outfit was still exaggeratedly for the sake of fanservice. The same went for Hiryute, of course. I'm sorry, you two, but it seems as though the outfits Zaimokuza made for you two are entirely for the sake of appealing to young males who can't get girlfriends. One day, I shall avenge you. Maybe, I'll buy you both some pants. Or an entire outfit. That sounds like a good way to get back at the pervert author and pervert audience. Perverts. "The chamber where it typically forms is lacking in luster. I stayed within it for a few moments, simply to check, but nothing formed."

"We kicked the Dungeon's butt so hard that it's still knocked out a week and a half after!" Hiryute gave a small jump and raised her hand. It was a typical, Genki-girl jump. It would've been less terrifying to witness if not for the massive twinblade as heavy as a carriage that she thrust into the air without any sign of effort. I didn't know what I was thinking to even consider annoying my guard. There are easier ways to commit suicide. Better ways. Ways that didn't end with me humiliated by a young woman who just reached my chest. "Go us, Hat-kun! Hooray!"

"Indeed, well done." Lyon chuckled at that declaration. My goodness. Is the world about to end? The blonde elf noticed my look and went scarlet immediately. "Those dead eyes of yours are disturbing, Hikigaya-kun." Embarrassed, already!? After all the work I have to go through to even achieve the slightest amount of results, Hiryute manages to make you flustered in less than five sentences!? Lilies! There were lilies most definitely involved in these shenanigans! "I've done nothing to deserve being watched by them."

"Eh? But Hat-kun's eyes are so fun!" Eh? The smile on Hiryute's face froze me in place. I was a poor animal right before a speeding car. The short-haired Amazon had a sly smirk on her face as she ceased jumping and suddenly leaned against me. As I kept control of myself, showing no sign of a response, she squirmed and gave a low giggle. "Heh! Look at his eyes, they're so wide! Everything else about him doesn't move when I do this, but his eyes are always fun to watch!"

What are you saying!? I'm in perfect, complete control over my body. There's no way in hell that my eyes would be surprised so easily! I'm the stoic, calm Sensei, dammit! You, Tiona Hiryute, are most certainly lying-.

"Ah, yes, indeed. That indeed is very entertaining to watch." Lyon gave a slow, sagely nod. I barely managed to suppress the building panic in my system. No. Please. Don't say it's true. "Given his mask, his eyes are the best method to know if he is truly embarrassed."

…I wished I was in a coma again.

…

"I'm sorry." Those particular words felt strange as they came from me. I didn't know if it was because I could count the number of times I've apologized with one hand, meaning I wasn't well-practiced in the habit, or because I really just couldn't stomach admitting I was in the wrong. I hoped it was the former, because I don't think I can live with the latter. I, at the very least, should be able to understand when I'd made mistakes. "I shouldn't have left you all behind."

Arde, Erisuis, Nelly, and Laulos were in better shape than when I last saw them. There were no signs of wounds on their bodies and their equipment was all new. They must have visited Crozzo the last time they left Rivira. I'm sure that if anyone walked into the inn and saw us all gathered around a table, they'd be wondering if there was something strange going on. Five individuals, all clad in similar clothing, wasn't normal outside of the Guild in Orario.

"…Sensei, you know when you apologize, you also promise that you'll never do it again." Arde, as expected of my first student, spoke first. My Pallum student had her arms crossed and sat directly opposite of me. Everyone else present at the table gave nods of affirmation. I knew that she had claimed seniority, but I hadn't expected everyone else to actually deferr to her. I suppose that I'd been out of touch with my students for quite a while. "Can you really say that you won't do anything like that again, Sensei?"

"…" I was about to say yes, but I caught myself before I did. I couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. Looks like my students knew me better than I expected. They knew that I couldn't make that promise. I shook my head. I was sincerely at a loss at what to say. No. I just didn't want to say what I had to. Like a coward, I was hesitating to tell them the truth. They deserved better than a lie. "No. I can't."

"For someone who's so ruthless, Sensei sure is too kind for his own good." Erisuis sighed. My Chienthrope student's arm had been reattached. The silver limb seemed faintly burnt. I guessed that given how expensive it was, she was still glad to have received it, despite the fact it was next to useless in a fight. "You know, Sensei, you should really trust in us more. We might not have as much as you, or be able to heal ourselves as well as you can, but you taught us."

"Yeah! We're not weak!" Nelly spoke up, giving a quick nod. My most energetic student didn't seem at all perturbed. If anything, she was on the edge of her seat. There were things going unsaid on her end, since she had been in good enough condition to follow me at the end, but she wasn't the sort to dwell on small matters. Perhaps it was because she was in such a large Familia, but she often looked towards the larger picture than the small. "We know what we're doing, and even if it was dangerous, we could've still worked together to do it better!"

"Indeed, they're correct, and you know it Sensei." Arde spoke again. There was some hesitation in her voice. My Pallum student was expectant. I knew what was coming and she did as well. While Erisuis and Nelly had spoken up… "You need to stop coddling us, Sensei. You've taught us well. We would've risked our lives to rescue Cranel."

It was compromise. One that didn't make anyone happy, but one that everyone could live with. No. This wasn't a mutual decision. Not all of my students worked together to come to this conclusion.

So, as I expected, Laulos spoke up.

"That's it? That's what the three of you are going to say?" I took Laulos in not because she wanted to or needed to become stronger, but because of her personality. Driven, single-minded, and never willing to back down. All the personality archetypes to be expected of a protagonist. I had offered to train my red-haired, human student for that sole reason. I knew that she'd never stand for such a compromise. She stood up and glared at each of her fellow students in turn. Her eyes narrowed as they latched onto mine. "You knocked me out! You forced everyone to take care of me instead of helping you! Everyone here might feel sorry for you because you lost your arm and-."

"Laulos!" Arde rose to her feet. My Pallum student's voice was undoubtedly angry. "Do you have any clue what you're saying!?"

"Do any of you!?" Laulos shot back, turning her attention to Arde. "You just want to fight at his side!? We're doing that already! If we're in danger, you all know that he'll just keep being an idiot!" Arde, despite acting calm and collected, wasn't someone capable of confronting other people. I wasn't surprised at the silence that came forth as Arde instinctively stepped back. Of course, Laulos took that as her victory. "We all know that a day will come when one of us is in danger, when everyone else is injured and tired, and he'll just do it again! This time he lost an arm and a week of his life, what'll happen the next time!?"

Arde, Erisuis, and Nelly all had no answer to that.

So, Laulos turned to me, she removed her mask and placed her hat on the table.

"Sensei, I respect you, but we both know you don't take people at your side into consideration." Laulos held my gaze without an ounce of hesitation. "No. What you always consider the most is your opponents. You always know how to defeat them the best, most efficient way possible. So that's what I'm going to do." Indomitably, she stood before me. "My Familia is your enemy right now. You came here to get us to help you aid Cranel. You need us."

I already knew what Laulos was going to say, but I couldn't find the words to dissuade her from her choice. Indeed, I'm sure that amongst my students, Laulos took my lessons closer to heart than even Arde.

"So, until you swear that you'll stop trying to get yourself killed, I'll be your enemy." Laulos finished. Her steps echoed against the newly-constructed building as she made her way out. But, before she left it fully, she stopped. "Isn't it easier this way, Hikigaya? Just say the word and I'll fight at your side."

Though Laulos waited for a small eternity… I said nothing.

 **Interlude: The Sword (Part 2)**

 **…**

"Ah, Mikoto-san, thank you for waiting." Tulle's smile was very pleasant, however I found it difficult to return. The past week had been… far too eventful for my taste. Fatigue had settled into my bones, I wanted to do nothing more than rest, but here I was at the Guild of Orario. I was very thankful for the strict discipline instilled into me by my Grandfather. "Would you care for something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee, please. My thanks, Tulle-san." I preferred tea, but the call of increased vigor was simply too strong. I took a seat before the office Tulle sequestered for the meetings today. The seat was comfortable and plush. Needless to say, I found myself wishing to simply sit in seiza despite the impropriety of doing so in Orario. My struggle to stay awake, it seemed, was simply set to intensify. "I trust that Bell has already provided you with the majority of the information?"

"Cranel-kun did indeed." Tulle gave a chuckle before setting a tray of various additions to the coffee. The pure white sugar preferred by the surrounding countries was present along with milk. I decided against drinking either and simply sipped the warm coffee. Perhaps the bitterness would aid me in clearing my mind. If the Guild member thought my actions strange, she made no show of it, and simply began to mix her own cup. "I must say, he's changed quite a bit since Hikigaya took him under his wing." A slight chuckle escaped the elven maiden's lips. "Sometimes I forget that the young man I see now is the boy who indebted himself to Hikigaya just two months ago."

"Hestia-sama's… I mean my Kami-sama's words paint a similar tale." I had to chide myself slightly for forgetting such an important change to my life's aspects. Takemikazuchi-sama had chosen to return home, along with the remains of my Familia, just two days ago. The feast prepared for them had been a joyous one, though punctuated by tears, and I saw them depart with a promise to aid them should they ever wish to return to Orario. I did not fault them for choosing to leave. The Dungeon and city were practically one and the same. "Bell is very astute when it comes to recounting events. I can only hope that my own version of events does not cause needless confusion, Tulle-san."

"Ah, no, I won't be needing that from you, Mikoto-san." Tulle bowed her head in apology. The sight was odd to witness. Those of her race, boasting such great magical power, oft traveled my lands and were greatly respected. Though I held a Divine Compact and was thus imbued with the power of gods, I'd never thought that such a gesture from even a Half-Elf would come upon me. Though demure and friendly, the strangeness of the gesture awoke me far more quickly than the bitter drink in my hands. "Wallenstein-san and Challia-san both gave similar enough accounts that I don't wish to bother you for mere, redundant information." A moment of silence passed. She coughed before speaking again. The chance to make small talk was lost. I hoped my cheeks were not as scarlet as they felt. "From you I would like to… ask about how Cranel-kun is doing."

"…" I stifled the word I wished to say before it escaped my mouth. At the question, my sense of clarity doubled twice over. Perhaps it was because I had noticed how the Sword Princess and the Mage of Light looked upon my hero- Bell, but the question struck me fiercely. My own Advisor hardly paid me attention. Was it not improper for them to take such interest? I quashed those feelings after a moment. I chastised myself for my possessiveness. My own lack of action was feeding my fears. I needed to rectify that. "I see. Do you wish to know anything specific, Tulle-san?"

"I… I must admit that you have no need to answer my questions. The personal lives of Adventurers are their own." Tulle began to fret. I wondered if my feelings had inched their way onto my features. I caught my reflection on the surface of my drink. Thankfully, the mindless, haphazard cloud of feelings was missing from my features. I was grateful that the demure employee of the Guild could not see through my carefully crafted countenance. I would have been mortified if she knew. The Half-Elf gave a slight smile. "However, I think that Adventurers are at their best when their vision is clear and their hearts are set." The smile fell somewhat. "Cranel-kun might still be smiling and working, but I can tell that he seems to blame himself for his Sensei's current state."

"I see." Sequestering away my emotions, I cleared my mind and focused on the matter at hand. Indeed, I knew of what Tulle spoke about. It was honest, true care. I felt ashamed for thinking ill of her so quickly. Truly, I must gather my own volition and begin to act in my interest instead of simply standing by the wayside. I could not be suspicious of every woman becoming closer to Bell. "You are correct. A warrior with a flagging spirit, even outside of combat, is in great danger." I gave a nod. "Bell has indeed been lost since the loss of his Sensei. The two of us have entered the Dungeon a few times, but it is easy to see that his blade has been dull since his Sensei fell into a deep sleep."

"I knew it." Tulle gave a sigh and placed her head in her hands. For a moment I wondered if her relationship with Bell was truly between only an Advisor and an Adventurer. I chided myself for such thoughts and refocused. There were more pressing matters to attend to. "Hikigaya taught Cranel-kun too well." She took a shuddering breath. "Now, they both want to make sure people fare well regardless of themselves."

"I do not believe that anyone can be taught to have such an outlook." I disagreed with Tulle's observation. I remembered Bell's concern and care the very first day I had met him. The smile that he had worn after rescuing my childhood companions. However, perhaps more importantly, I saw his kindness and care. Though he had acted roughly at our first meeting, he had apologized and shown great compassion later on. His Sensei… I could not imagine that man acting so gently. They are similar, but different. "Bell abhors the thought of someone suffering, but he willingly takes it up himself." I paused and considered my words. I thought them true, but I didn't feel as though I should speak them. "Hikigaya-sama… I feel as though he shoulders the burden because he believes he must."

"…" Tulle was quiet for a moment. The slight, small smile on her fair features faltered for a moment. Fragile. Vulnerable. For a moment I saw Haruhime in her place. I had to quell the fury that abruptly rose within me. No. Even if I was now closer to Divinity than I was just two weeks ago, climbing in strength ever so quickly, I could not afford to save my friend just yet. I took a deep breath and turned my gaze away from the Half-Elf. No one, to my knowledge, wanted to be seen in such a state. "Sometimes… I want to blame Hikigaya for all the danger that Cranel-kun finds himself in." Her breath hitched as she said those words. I could only imagine how much they infuriated her. "It's wrong. I know that. Hikigaya has lost so much, that he wants to help others because he wants to atone, yet I can't help but think how much better Cranel-kun's life would be without him."

"Bell is… a hero." I considered my words carefully. My cup lay forgotten on the table. Outside the window, all manner of people walked through the streets of Orario. I ignored the embarrassment I felt for saying the words aloud. However, I felt the need to comfort Tulle as I did Haruhime. The substitution was a poor one. One was an Advisor within the Guild who I barely knew. My childhood friend's body was not her own. Still, I strove to alleviate what guilt I felt. "I believe that he would have been as strong and capable without being taught by Hikigaya-sama." Those words of comfort weren't empty. I had no doubt that was truly the case. "I am glad that they have met. I believe that Bell would risk his life for anyone. At the very least, Hikigaya's teachings have saved him from getting hurt many, many times."

"…You're right, Mikoto-san." Tulle took a deep breath. I took that as a sign that I could turn my gaze upon her again. Though she gently brushed at her eyes, I noticed that she had shed no tears. My respect for her increased greatly. To care so much, to the point of assigning blame upon others, but to know of the wrongness of the act… just as I believed that Bell Cranel was someone who I could rely upon for my entire life, Eina Tulle was someone who genuinely cared for others. "Forgive me for being so improper about you."

"There are no apologies needed." I shook my head and offered a smile in return. In the end, I was glad that Bell had such a caring Advisor. I was very selfish to hold a boy, even my own savior, to the same standards as legends. My grandfather told me many stories of how warriors tried to live up to the legacies of their families and perished. I was guilty of wanting to see Bell succeed and accomplish greater deeds. Sometimes I found it difficult to see the kind boy was the same person who saved my friends. However, I was still glad that someone treasured that kind boy more than the hero I met. "I am happy to know that someone like yourself is Bell's advisor. He's growing quickly in both fame and power, gaining friends and allies, but in the end we Adventurers are not gods." I bowed to her in respect. "Please, continue to care for Bell. I might admire him greatly in combat, but his kindness would be greatly missed if it were somehow lost."

"…Though I'm sorry for your circumstances, Mikoto-san, I must admit that I am very glad that you're at Cranel-kun's side now." Tulle's words caused a flush of warmth to rush to my cheeks. Such simple words embarrassed me so greatly. They were in regards to my grandfather's teachings. Mere wisdom passed on to myself. I couldn't call them mine, even if believed in them, yet I could not deny my happiness at her words. The demure advisor bowed to me in return. When she raised her head once more, she met my gaze solidly. "Mikoto-san, you and I both know that Hikigaya and Cranel-kun are both hard-headed. They often throw themselves into danger without a thought." Ah, so this was the advisor that Bell admired so much. I could see the reason why. "Mikoto-san, you're strong and integral to their group. Do not be drawn along to their every whim. Question them, give them alternatives, and be more than just someone in their party."

I nodded. I understood every word. They were all true. I had no doubt that both Bell and Hikigaya-sama were very capable combatants, but they were both unwilling to let anyone suffer besides themselves. A true band of adventurers could ill afford such tactics. A single misstep or miscalculation could mean the deaths of everyone. A mortal blow spread across the entirety of the body would no longer deal death.

They would be the leaders, I was sure, but they were both reasonable individuals. However, they often forgot that they stood alongside other warriors. They were friends, companions, and allies in their eyes, but they were still individuals who were mighty and strong. No normal, mortal army could stand against Hikigaya and Cranel. However, the same was true for myself, Arde, and all the others. We all stood on the same pedestals as kings and queens of countries across the world. All of us, each of us, were chosen by gods to carry immense power. That power was accompanied with the obligation to bear greater burdens. Power was not granted without reason. Power did not exist for the sake of power.

Bell Cranel might have become my savior, but I would be damned if I allowed him to be my savior forever. I would keep him safe.

That, I most fervently believed, would be a fine use for the power I have gathered.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Yet, Some Things Never Change. (13.1)**

 **…**

"Man, Hikigaya-kun, you sure are scary." Orimoto Kaori, by all means, was not someone I expected to see in this world. Still, could I really call the person looking over my Status as Orimoto Kaori? The first girl who I fell for? The mannerisms and other habits were there. The always-present smile, the energetic disposition, and even her single-mindedness were all present. Even her laugh, the slight cross between a chuckle and a giggle, was the same. "I've seen a lot of Statuses, but yours take the cake!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I couldn't help but be a little gruff towards Orimoto because of those reasons. Seriously, there were a myriad of other people I'd rather have around now than my first crush. People I knew that didn't have a cloud of awkwardness neither one of us really wanted to acknowledge. Like Hayama. Scummy goody-two-shoes that Riajuu might be, but he knew how to play a crowd better than I did. No way in hell I'd want Totsuka here, no matter how much happier I'd be to have him around. Totsuka is too good for this world. Too innocent. Too pure. Amen. "Are you done?"

"Yep! I'm all finished now, Hikigaya-kun!" Orimoto gave a huff of accomplishment as I reached for my shirt. The room was noticeably dimmer once the 'divine' power faded away. According to Orimoto, while the ceiling of Under Resort was healing, it wasn't as luminescent as it used to be. Candles and Mage Lights were slowly being carted back from Orario along with other, important supplies. I ignored how close her breath was to my back as she pressed a piece of paper against my Status. "Man, already at D-Rank in all your Skills, too! That's scary even without thinking about your new Skill!"

"Given how powerful Mentor is I'm not very surprised." I really shouldn't hold Orimoto at arm's length. The two of us were from the same world. Our circumstances alone should've meant that we'd do our utmost to help one another in our current situation. Still, despite that fact, I couldn't help but simply comment and allow the conversation to flow rather than actually speak to my old classmate. There was something hanging between the two of us that I couldn't place my finger on. Blame, relief, and many other things that conflicted with one another. "And, are you really one to talk Miss Level 4 and 'Leader' of Rivira? You've got an entire town under your thumb and you call me a monster?"

"Hilarious, Hikigaya." Prying the paper against my back, I felt her palm settle against my Status. I felt the skin of my back shift, a familiar feeling, and I knew that my Status was completely hidden. As I shrugged my shirt on, Orimoto took a seat by my side on the cot we'd appropriated and handed me the results of my Rank Up. My old classmate gave a sigh and a soft chuckle as she laid back against the bed of straw covered by a blanket. As I examined the changes to my Status, raising an eyebrow at the stupidly Chuuni name of my new Skill, she covered her eyes with her forearm. "Hey, Hikigaya, you see the same thing as I do, right? The words that are just always there? Telling us that we can go back home?"

"…Yeah, I do." I folded the paper before running it beneath the candle. No point in having physical evidence of my Skills. I turned my attention back to my old classmate. Now, the person lying at my side was different. Orimoto Kaori still existed, but there was no way that the person I used to know would ever act so… defeated. Her Skill allowed her to focus on a single object and pursue it fearlessly and without qualm for consequences. I didn't know whether or not it was as terrifying as my own, but it was most certainly horrible. "Reach the end of the Dungeon and return home, right?"

"I've reached Floor Thirty, Hikigaya-kun. It's terrifying." Orimoto placed her hand against her stomach and turned her gaze towards me. I ignored the memories that her gaze brought back. The rejection and the disgust I'd seen as a child all returned. As always, despite the fact that some things were left forgotten, I couldn't. I've always been a very spiteful person. My memories, brought so clearly to the forefront of my mind, wanted me to say dozens of stupid things and air out many regrets. I clamped down on them, screwed the lid tightly, and focused on staying quiet and simply listening. "There are armies of monsters there. Hordes upon hordes. Tidal waves of monsters that hammer whatever expedition that-."

"I know, but we'll get through it." I interrupted Orimoto with both my words and a shake of my head. I got up from the cot and shrugged on my coat. After a moment, the surge of power from the Rank Up was gone and I was once more 'normal.' Just as strong as the average Level 2. My students all agreed that it's suicidal to try and stride into the Dungeon past Rivira as a Level 1. "We have to if we want to go back. So we will."

"Can you really just say that, Hikigaya-kun?" Orimoto didn't rise. For a moment I just turned and looked at her. My old classmate leaned on her elbows, meeting my gaze with a slight, small smile. Melancholy, I decided, didn't suit Orimoto Kaori in the slightest. "Just… we have to so we will?" She brought her knees up and rested her head upon them. "We could die. Level 5s and 6s die down there all the time. I want to see my friends. My family… but would they want us to die trying to get back to them?"

"No. They wouldn't." Orimoto wanted to know why the two of us should keep fighting. Everything she said was true. Would my mother and father want me to risk my life to go back home? Would Komachi? Would anyone? No. I knew they wouldn't. However… "But I want to. I want to go back and see my family and everyone again." I decided a long time ago that I would. "I want to go back to school. I want to worry about just getting a job." I took a breath to steady myself. "It sounds… ridiculous, I know, to risk my life for things as simple as that, but…"

"No. I get it." Orimoto interrupted with a sigh. Yet, even then, my former classmate did not rise. "But… what about everyone else? Everyone here?" A sigh escaped her. Ever so slightly, her voice cracked. "Don't you ever think that you're going to lose more just by leaving?"

To that particular question, I didn't have answer.

…

"I'm gone for a week, brat, and you manage to start a war." Arde massaged her temple and gave a groan. The Abandoned Church was in good shape despite being attacked by the Apollo Familia. I supposed that having the Sword Princess around must've helped in that regard. Like finding a raid boss at the entrance of the dungeon. Scary. Cranel, of course, fidgeted beneath Arde's gaze. "And, not only that, but you manage to start one with one of the largest Familias in all of Orario!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ah, Cranel used 'cry cutely' it's super effective against Sensei-types and Oppai-Lolo-types. Unfortunately, my white-haired student, Arde is a Fighter/Pettanko hybrid legendary with resistances against such debuffs. My Pallum student simply crossed her arms and sighed. As expected, it's not very effective… "They wanted me to leave Kami-sama and they threatened to burn our home down if I didn't! I had to fight!"

"You could've just had Wallenstein show up and scare them away!" Arde protested. Hmmm… good point there, my Pallum student. The classic 'my friend is stronger that you' technique has allowed me to circumvent many odd situations. By all means, such a plan would've worked given the fact that the Sword Princess was well-known and very, very strong. "They'd have been scared away and we wouldn't be caught up in this mess!"

"A man can't let the girl he likes fight for him!" Ah, good point Cranel. I see that you're pursuing the classical romance of a hero and a damsel. My white-haired student's face contorted into one of determination, his hand curled into a fist before his face. I could feel the fires of his will shining brightly. It made my stomach curdle. Such an overused gag… "I'd lose all my pride as a man if I let Aiz fight for me!" Wow, he actually slammed his fist against the table. Unfortunately, the manliness of the gesture was lost given the fact he was blushing madly at his own proclamation. "If anything I regret not being able to handle them all by myself!"

"Uwaa… Bell-kun is becoming so manly!" Ah, a Hestia interrupt! The Oppai-Loli uses side tackle and wiggle! A truly devastating attack! Cranel is lost in marshmallow heaven. Rest in peace, my student. May you forever be the envy of Otaku everywhere. Still, I was able to read between the lines. Though unsaid, I could see the subtext behind the hug. It was like this: "Oi, stop thinking about that Wallenstein! Think about me! Bell-Kun~." Truly terrifying. "I'm so proud of you!"

Mikoto, the newest of Hestia's Familia, watched the scene with a small smile. Eh, you're awfully content and quiet despite the fact a girl's raising flags on your crush? Shouldn't you be trying to get his attention or something? You're being way too cool, Mikoto-san! You're setting yourself up for disappointment by staying quiet though! I don't think I'll be able to take if you don't even get a fair chance to confess! That'll break my heart!

For a moment, I just basked in the presence of the Hestia Familia. Just Cranel, Arde, Mikoto, and Hestia up to their usual antics. I didn't have to worry about maintaining an image, my missing limb, and the general escalation of violence and plots that were underway. Though I usually had no problem spending time with my students, Laulos's decision ensured that such a gathering would be awkward at best. Both Hiryute and Lyon had other matters to attend to, the former concerning her seeing her Familia Members rested and the latte to get some rest.

The past month had been hectic. An attack on Orario forced me to reunite with Hecate. I had helped rescue what remained of Mikoto's Familia. We had taken on three Monster Rexes and a Calamity in a single Expedition. Only the previous month could hope to compare, and in that one I had been ambushed while shopping, kidnapped, burnt alive, and killed a dragon roughly in the same week. Now, we were all planning on confronting one of the largest Familias in Orario, with a ballroom dance just two days before the massive, city-wide battle, and gathering whoever was willing to help us.

There was no doubt in my mind that I'd already achieved my original objective of ingratiating myself into this Light Novel's plotline. There's no way that all those events could've happened in such rapid succession, along with my survival of them all, if not for my success. I was part of the 'cast' and deeply, completely involved in the myriad of plots and plans that are now occurring in Orario. I'd achieved one of the first steps of my plan to get home… yet, as I sat there I couldn't help but remember Orimoto's words.

I could get home my reaching the end of the Dungeon. That was a fact that was always in the corner of my vision. A constant reminder that made sure I couldn't simply sit still.

Now, with Orimoto's words and my 'success' those words were another reminder.

If I did succeed, when I succeeded, I would be leaving everyone behind if I chose to return home.

 **Yet, Some Things Never Change. (13.2)**

…

"The Loki Familia isn't going to be involved in this." I started with the most pertinent, but unsaid question. No point in dancing around the subject. Looking around the table, I was pleased to see that no one was surprised about that fact. Well, Hestia seemed slightly perturbed, but she stayed silent. I was tempted to ask them why they weren't surprised, but I wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page before I tried to pound some knowledge into Cranel's head. "If they get involved, there's a high chance that this will turn into chaotic mess. Too many valuable people would be on the line if the Loki Familia decided to help us. Ganesha, Freya, and every god with even the slightest chance at winning will throw in their lot trying to win it all."

"Gods are the sort to do that." Hestia gave a slight sigh as she agreed. I made sure to keep my eyes on her face. Given the fact Oppai-Loli was blatantly a fanservice character… that was easier said than done. Oi, oi, oi! Don't cross your arms! Arde's about to combust with jealousy and she doesn't even like Cranel! Please be more mindful of your assets, Hestia-sama. "Hephaestus said that she's willing to lend us Crozzo-kun's help, along with his swords, but we'll be outnumbered since Apollo's Familia is so large…"

"We're not as outnumbered as you think, Hestia-sama." I calmly interjected after she trailed off. Heh, I was taking sound cues now. Truly, I have attained the status of a 'Major Supporting Character.' Maybe I have a fanclub now? Is Totsuka cheering for me-. Wait! Focus! "Erisuis and Nelly, two of my other students, should be capable of helping us." I explained. "Nelly says Hermes-sama is still away and has left his Familia to their own devices. I've yet to speak with Miach-sama, but given your friendship with him…"

"Both our friendships with him, Hikigaya-sensei." Hestia gave a swift nod with her correction. For a moment I was confused by the goddess's words, however I soon remembered she first heard of me through Miach. I had saved Erisuis and trained her after she had lost her arm. I'd considered that particular debt paid, but if they didn't… well, I wasn't going to say no to their help. "I'm sure that Miach will be more than happy to help." Her lips curled downward. Worry. "What about you, Hikigaya-sensei? Shouldn't I speak with your goddess about your participation?"

"I'd rather not involve my Kami-sama with Orario Hestia-sama." I simply, bluntly lied as I shook my head. "Honestly, I've half a mind to stop meeting with her entirely and just keep going to Orimoto for Rank Ups." Hestia seemed ready to say something about my plan, but I held up my hand. Given her focus on Family and how far she was willing to go for Bell, I was sure she didn't approve my plan to distance myself from my 'Kami-sama.' "I'm not saying that I will, Hestia-sama, but Orario has been absurdly dangerous the past few weeks. I just don't want to see my Kami-sama hurt."

"We're supposed to protect our children…" Hestia gave a sigh and shook her head. I could tell that the goddess wasn't pleased by my response, but wasn't willing to pursue it any further. Still, she offered me a grateful smile. "You have my thanks for staying at my Bell-kun's side despite the current dangers, Hikigaya-sensei." She gave me a small, but proper bow. "I know that he attracts a lot of trouble, however… please, continue to take care of my Familia."

"…" I gave a nod in return, keeping silent. Hestia truly still believed that I was doing my best to keep Cranel safe. I had nearly gotten him killed-. I took a measured breathe and forced myself to focus on other matters. There was no time for regret and guilt now. Later, perhaps, but now I had to make sure that everyone present was on the same page. That meant not being defeated by myself. I'd overcome that once before, in more terrible circumstances, so there's no way I was going to allow it to occur now. "It's no problem, Hestia-sama, despite Cranel's ability to attract trouble." I gave a nod and a small chuckle, forcing myself to focus on something else. "Whether that trouble be in the form of damsels or monsters, he's more than promising enough for me to continue teaching."

"Eh!? Why are you saying that like I'm somehow doing it on purpose!?" Ah, I've successfully activated the comedy tag of this particular genre. Or, since this was Cranel being flustered, was it actually the cute tag? Anyway, even as my white-haired student suddenly turned scarlet and gave several denials, Arde, Hestia, and Mikoto were already chuckling. The mood became unsuitable for the thoughts I didn't want to confront. I had to laugh myself. "You all agree with him?!"

"Of course I do." Arde rolled her eyes and sighed. My Pallum student gave me a slight nod and a smile when ours met. I was reminded of the odds we had faced, and how completely possible it was for her to not be present, and found myself happier knowing she was still here, still able to antagonize and help Cranel along, but also being safe and unharmed. "Nothing this crazy every happened while I was Sensei's student."

"I must agree, Bell." Mikoto, surprisingly, spoke up. Oh ho, a new challenger appears. There was tender, but mischievous smile on her face. I noticed Hestia scowl slightly. I'm afraid that you have more competition now, Oppai-Loli-sama. "My first venture with you into the Dungeon was very… eventful." A coy, measured laugh came from the swordswoman's mouth. Gloved fingers touched the parted lips slightly. I noticed Cranel's flush deepen. Critical hit. "You're quite exciting to be around, Bell. I must say that I'm quite excited to continue working with you."

Watching them interact, for a moment, I was content.

…

"Sensei, are you sure that you should be fighting already?" Cranel's question was surprising. Turning to my white-haired student, I found him not meeting my gaze. We've walked the path from the Abandoned Church to the _Hostess of Fertility_ dozens of times. Typically, I explained to him what we were doing in the Dungeon on our way to pick up his lunch from Syr, but he rarely spoke. "You just woke up today and you're going to fight in a War Game at the end of the week? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Going into the Dungeon every day is dangerous, Brat." I shook my head. Cranel's face contorted for a moment, but I sighed and shook my head before he opened his mouth again. He seems to have gained one of my 108 Skills: Detecting Purposeful Changes in Topic. I've taught my scarlet-eyed student too well. I sure hoped he didn't plan on challenging me one day. With all my skills and his cuteness, I stood no chance against him. "Cranel." Using his name quickly got him to turn fully towards me. "Part of the reason why everyone's taken such an interest in you is because of how well I've taught you. This War Game? It's not wholly because of just your own work. Part of it is my fault as well."

"That doesn't mean you have to fight, Sensei." Cranel shook his head. A sigh escaped my human student's lips. He fretted with his gloved hands idly before scratching at his cheek. I paid closer attention to him. It seemed that I hadn't fully gotten through to him. I supposed that I should be flattered that the protagonist of this LN thought so highly of me. Somehow, that thought didn't please me as much as I believed it would. "If I'd listened to you about staying incosp- inco… unnoticed, then Apollo-sama wouldn't have noticed me."

"Inconspicuous, Brat." I provided him with the word he was looking for. I realized that I was slipping back to old habits. Once more, I was trying to place people into small, clear boxes. I should've learned my lesson already with Lyon. Bell Cranel was worried about me. I shouldn't make a joke of it. Did it fit his character to care for people who were wounded? Yes, but that didn't mean that I should treat his worry like it was something he should've given me at the start. People who did that were just complete scum. I shook my head as I focused back on my conversation with Cranel. "No one with a pair of eyes could deny everything you've done, Cranel. This was bound to happen sooner or later. The fact that I'm heading into the fight missing an arm and just getting up from a coma are just additional disadvantages." I made sure that he was listening. "I told your Kami-sama that I'll teach you, that I would see you succeed in the Dungeon, and in my mind that includes keeping you out of the hands of some perverted, old geezer."

"Indeed, I believe that Hikigaya wants you all to himself, Cranel-kun." Shit. Lyon was here. Dammit, that elf is too quiet! Even walking at my side, it was easy for me to forget that she was present! Turning to glare at her, I was less than pleased to find a smug smirk on her face. A series of small chuckles escaped her mouth. They were too measured, too controlled, to be considered the final world. Shit, my abrupt reaction has led me straight into a trap. "Oh my, such a quick reaction. How suspicious of you, Hikigaya-kun."

I was about to reply, but I suddenly felt the lengths of two, slender legs settle on my shoulders. My body went rigid as I noticed a length of cloth settle over my shoulder. I nearly snapped my neck as I turned my features to face completely forward. Even then, my efforts to not let my eyes drift failed me. I was all too aware of the warm form against the back of my head that took my hat as her own. Why now Hiryute!? No! Not why! What! What's with this development!?

"That's right, Rabbit-kun!" Tiona spoke with unreserved cheer. However, I was able to read the situation very well. The knowledge unveiled to me forced a chill went down my spine. In the corner of my eye I saw Lyon's smirk increase in smugness. That verification, that symbol of the coming of the end, symbolized my complete and utter loss. No. No! NO! They're working together! You can't expect any man to be capable of fighting against this! Zaimokuza you bastard, there's no way in hell this sort of thing can actually happen! "Don't worry though, we'll protect you from Hikigaya-kun's terrible, hidden nature!" Stop it! Stop wiggling- distracting me! " Since you've already got a Sensei and lots of Senpais! We'll be your Onee-sans! You can count on us to keep your Sensei in line!"

"O-okay! T-that's great! Onee-san!" E-et t-tu Cranel!? Why are you beaming and smiling at me!? Help me! Don't act as though you're seeing your dreams have come through right before you, dammit! Where the hell is the denseness and innocence that a Harem Protagonist like you should have!? Save me from this hell-. Lyon, why are you holding onto my arm!? Hiryute must've spoken to her while they waited for me to leave the Church! I'd made a grievous tactical error! "Thank you very, much Onee-sans! Do a good job, please!"

Seriously, how the hell did this go from Cranel being concerned about me fighting so soon after recovering to me being harassed by Hiryute and Lyon!?

Dammit, I even heard Arde chuckling behind me!

 **Yet, Some Things Never Change. (13.3)**

 **…**

Fighting with one arm is more difficult that I initially thought it would, especially while I was restrained to being just a mere human. I shouldn't have been surprised given the fact I'd lived my whole life with two arms. Without the Strength, Dexterity, and Agility provided by my Status, I was practically stumbling every other step as I trained with my new weapon.

Lunge. Weight misplaced. Correct. Retire. Evaluate. Body still believes arm is present.

I, of course, was training beneath the full moon, on the rooftop, as Orario slept. I did so partly because I wanted to make sure I was getting some screentime, but mostly because I didn't need much sleep after being comatose for an entire week. I would've enjoyed the view of the massive, sprawling field of stars and the immense moon more if Babel didn't ruin the view. There was a pleasant breeze in the wind. Spring arrived early.

Counterweights? No. Knife bandoleer already present. Essential tools against monsters.

I was acclimating myself to a sabre. Crozzo, unsurprisingly, came through and made me a powerful weapon. The weapon easily cut through monsters with a mere flick of my wrist. I can slide it through wrought iron without effort. Not only that, but despite its slender blade it hadn't broken when Hiryute struck it with Urga. Undoubtedly, it was the sort of Magical Weapon that Crozzo wanted to make, put his name on, and see proliferate across the world. It would need maintenance, and it had cost 175 Million Valis, but there was no doubt it was a powerful weapon.

Lunge. Better, but not perfect. Need to stop immediately. Cannot allow weapon to be stuck into opponent. Re-do.

Five days and nights to master a weapon. Four nights, at the very least. I had to train Loki's kids further. Another night would be lost if I couldn't find an excuse to not attend the Ball. Still, I supposed four nights was enough to make decent montage or flashback sequence for the audience to explain my skills with my new weapon. Admittedly, I was missing a mentor-figure looking over my shoulder and correcting my stances, but I hoped that I built enough credit with the audience that they'll believe I taught myself how to fight without help. I'd considered asking the Sword Princess… but that sounded like too much of a flag. No way in hell, would I risk making Cranel think that I was interested in Wallenstein. NTR is a trash fetish.

Cuts. Downward. Right-to-left. Left-to-right. Shoulder to hip. Hip to shoulder. Neck. Thrusts. Eyes. Throat. Heart. Groin. Perfect.

I wondered if I ever pushed myself this hard before. Sure, I'd worked on papers and journals into the middle of the night. However, that was just reviewing and memorizing words. Practically homework. For a long time, I'd prided myself into doing things efficiently and with the tools I gained where I had been born. Training into the night, fighting against imaginary opponents, and practicing how to use a sabre? Hell, knowing the fact I was lunging just a hair too much? I've read about all those things in shitty, trash light novels… but I only learned about them all in Orario.

Concentrate on leading foot. Required to float, but cannot move a millimeter out of place. Perfect control required. Lunge. Perfect stop. Recover. Cut. Pierce. Evade.

Years from now, I'd have to face the fact that I was becoming a part of this world. Ever since I'd met Orimoto, that thought was always in the back of my mind. A small whisper begging for attention. Would I still want to go back home after everything that happened to me? After everything I accomplished? All the people I'd met? The answer should've been simple, but it no longer was. It became convoluted and confusing and, as expected, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Check time. Three hours until sunrise. Sleep? Not required. Can continue. Must continue.

However, I knew that I couldn't afford to allow the thought to distract me forever. I'd let that happen before and ended up in the gutters. So, I answered the question in my usual fashion. Ruthlessly, efficiently, and coldly… I decided to leave the problem aside for another day. I wanted an answer, I truly did, but I knew that I couldn't provide myself one I could truly believe. I was going nowhere and simply wallowing in confusion and half-assed pity. That, especially given my circumstances, was unacceptable.

Chant. Cast Nourish. Chant. Cast Haste. Restart training.

So, I chose to admit that I didn't have an answer and wouldn't until I was actually faced with the decision itself.

Lunge. Weight misplaced. Correct. Retire. Evaluate. Mistake due to Continuous Haste. Good. Making progress.

Surprisingly, the errant, continuous thought went quiet after that.

…

Seriously, what the hell, that's all that I needed to do!?

…

My sabre met with Cranel's longsword. In typical anime fashion, sparks arose from the meeting of our two blades. However, I paid that no attention as I swiftly aimed a quick at his midsection.

Underhand knife throw. Delay maneuver. Allow to pass. Kick.

"Oof!" Cranel flew across the air, the wind knocked out of him, as the knife he threw flew into the air. That knife would've struck my throat. If it hadn't been blunted I'd most certainly been killed by the surprise quickly. Taking a blow to end a fight quickly. Really, can you call yourself a hero if you're fighting so dirty, Cranel? He curled up in midair, spun, and then embedded Hestia's Knife into the cobblestone to slow himself down. "Arde-senpai!"

Boulder. Behind me. Duck. Large. More coming.

"Get off your asses and attack!" Arde cried out just as she heaved another, man-sized piece of stone towards me. Four more were right behind her. They sped towards me like cars on an empty road. I had no doubt that they'd hurt far more than a car if they made contact. Jeez, isn't that a bit much for a guy with only one arm? "Cranel, use the cover I've given you!"

Five flanking attacks. Loki Familia members. Taking advantage of suppression. Cranel at back. Encircled while suppressed. Good strategy. Need to break out. Weakest link?

Wifra and Arior were now very capable melee fighters. I couldn't take one of them down before one of their allies came to help. The two worked very well with one another. Oswald and Baade were both excellent in melee. Taking one of them down in a timely manner wasn't possible in the current circumstances. Glim was right out. Her 'practice' warhammer could snap my 'practice' sabre in half.

Duck below boulder. Second boulder coming. Roll back. Boulder crashes into cobble floor. Fragments. No concern. Large fragment left over. Too heavy to lift. Cannot use as mobile cover.

Cranel or Arde were dangerous opponents, but one was preoccupied with throwing boulders and the other one was recovering from being kicked in the gut. Needless to say, despite the fact that they were both very capable in hand-to-hand combat, my Pallum student was better at using her fists and my human student more capable with weapons. However, Cranel was swift in getting back up and resuming his attack, while Arde was doing her best to embarrass siege weaponry everywhere. Taking those facts into account, attacking Arde was the wisest move to make.

Weigh sabre. Good balance. Even design. Hold by blade. Javelin throw. Follow.

"Watch out!" Oswald gave a cry of warning, but my dull, iron sabre punched into Arde's gut. My Pallum student tried to hold, but I'd timed the blow to arrive just as she was about to let go of her latest projectile. As her skill didn't give her extra strength, just made things largely weightless, she had to put a lot of effort in if she wanted to use massive projectiles. I can imagine being punched in the gut while putting your back into a throw couldn't really be resisted against. "Cranel get up there-."

Pick up sabre. Slash to throat. Arde 'down.'

"Dammit!" I didn't know who gave out the cry, but I didn't waste time in checking. I gave Arde a nod before launching myself towards one of the corners of the abandoned fort. There, they wouldn't be able to flank me and couldn't put their numbers to use. Glim's warhammer would also be limited to overhead strikes and rams unless she wanted to come at me alone. Otherwise, the dwarf would definitely knock out one of her allies. "Don't let him establish his perimeter!"

Stance. Leading foot forward. Minimize profile. Sabre at waist level. Focus on counterattack.

Wifra and Arior were quick. Their heavily gauntleted hands lacked the usual blades or spiked knuckles. The two Wolf Tribe girls were very quick on their feet, worked exceedingly well with one another, and could definitely engage me in such a narrow corridor. Wifra rushed forward with a burst of speed as Arior slowed and began to weave through her path. A double-pronged attack with a slight delay, but with the second blow being stronger and better-aimed than the first. Clever.

Amend strategy. Sabre to chin level. Feint Lunge. Wifra slight delay in stopping. Arior halts completely. Improved movement. Roll forward. Horizontal slash through both. Two down.

"Dammit!"

"Augh!"

I returned to my position just as Oswald and Baade rushed in. The former was using a longsword while the other used a pair of knives. The Cat Tribe adventurer was using her flexibility to her advantage, slinking close to the ground with knives bared, while the bespectacled human cautiously charged with sword held before her in a two handed grip. Their teamwork wasn't as good as the two of Wolf Tribe, but it was passable. Still, it was obvious that Baade was going for twin cuts against my stomach while Oswald delivered a lunging, hip-to-shoulder slash. Tricky to counter, so I chose to dodge.

Upward leap. Throw sabre. Evaded by both. Capitalize on scattering. Launch off wall. Oswald still recovering. Diving kick to temple. Down. Twist. Catch sabre mid-bounce. Baade on defensive. Knives flashing in defense. Thrust to chest. Down.

"Raaaa!" Glim gave a massive war cry that precluded an air-displacing upward swing of her warhammer. The well-armored dwarf reasserted her control over the massive weapon just as the head reached over her shoulder forcing me back as she swung it downward. The head of the hammer was nothing in comparison to her actual weapon, just made of cork and with a weighted sphere in the middle, but she accomplished the same technique with her usual weapon. Scary. "Cranel!"

Cranel?

For a moment I was honestly confused, as I saw no sign of my student. My white-haired student wasn't behind Glim, neither was he running through the gaps between the dwarf and my corner. I searched for him. Soon enough, I caught sight of him… running and leaping off the length of the wall leading to my corner. A flanking maneuver on an opponent at a corner. What. The. Hell. How didn't I think of that!?

Upward leap? No. Hammer will reach. Evade? Backed to a corner. Roll? Wide swings means loss. Doing nothing means Cranel attack lands. Loss.

Well, I supposed expecting myself to fight seven Adventures without magic, knives, and my limiter on was too much, as expected.

Throw sabre to delay Cranel. Step back to evade hammer thrust. Hand is free. Withdraw two, blunted knives. Throw. Direct hits to foreheads. Down and down.

"You still had your knives!?" Cranel gave a cry of frustration. One that Glim mirrored. The two pouted in concert as they rubbed at their foreheads. "We… We were so close! Gah!"

I had hoped that just working with the maximized Agility and Dexterity of a Level 2 I could do more, but it appeared that wasn't the case. Really, I'm getting too arrogant for my own good. I seriously couldn't afford to do this is in the Floors past Rivira.

I really needed to get better than this if I intended to face armies of monsters.

…

 **Yet, Some Things Never Change. (13.4)**

 **…**

Social gatherings are simply ridiculous, both in this world and my previous one. From the first tribes, to kings, and even to the leaders of the modern world, social gatherings like parties are important moments in time for the upper class to flaunt their wealth and power. Ludicrous amounts of time and money are spent to make a place look pretty, catered with good food, and dressed up with music and 'events' that could be better spent on something life-saving… like a knife.

Ball, gala, party… whatever it's called is just a name to cover up the true purpose behind the project. For those without information, outside the know, its meaningless entertainment provided by the rich that makes them feel better about themselves. For those 'in the know' it's presented as an opportunity to meet with people who have more money and power in their pinky than they'll ever have in their entire lives.

The fact is that the rich talk with rich people, the middle-class worker bees talk with the middle-class worker bees, and the corporate slaves stuff their faces with food while crying into glasses of champagne. There's no such thing as climbing the corporate ladder or the social ladder by meeting someone by happenstance at a highbrow party. There's no corporate heir waiting to sweep a waitress off her feet. At the very most, that filthy rich Riajuu would ask her for another glass of champagne while the waitress wonders if she'll get to take some leftovers home.

So, overall, going to parties is worse than useless. Parties, galas, and whatever else just make people raise their expectations, spend money, and then show off that fact that there's no way in hell that they can ever rise to the top. All social gatherings do is raise hopes and crush them. The rich are just kids who poke ant nests, wait for a reaction, and then laugh as ants scramble to protect only to be met with a magnifying glass. No, wait, children don't force the ants to purchase tuxedoes, dresses, and sit down for hours listening to a speech while watching food get cold.

Basically, parties are literally hell, with demons and devils replaced by wealthy folk, and the damned by people who have no idea what the hell they're doing.

Don't worry, my corporate slave parents, I'll be sure to hate this party just as much as you hated the ones you attended. I might not have many coworkers who I hate, which is a miracle that I'm sure you'd cry if you'd heard me admit, but this son of yours will do his best to hate this upcoming corporate slave viewing party just as much as you did yours.

You know what, if Bete Loga shows up, I have a feeling that I wouldn't really have to try too hard in doing so.

…

"So, Hikigaya, do you have a date?" Crozzo, surprisingly, was still willing to talk to me after the words we exchanged when I awoke. If the red-haired blacksmith had some sort of hidden intent to see me dead, I had to admit that it was very difficult to find. Still, it was far easier for me to believe that he was some sort of super-spy that could hide his true self than think that he was alright with all the words I said to him. The smirk he had on his face was very, very convincing. Very smarmy and proud of himself. "You know, the sort of person that should be fixing your cravat instead of me?"

"Shouldn't a man's date be the only one who knows what the hell a cravat is?" My retort was masterfully executed. From my interactions with many elves and Yukinoshita, I've learned that there are degrees to insult. The perfect insult, which had nearly killed me once upon a time, makes one wish for death instead of continued existence. On my Yukinoshita-scale of insult harshness, I barely managed a passable one. Crozzo blinked twice, considered his life for a period of two seconds, before wiping the smirk on his face and just finished setting my 'cravat.' Yeah, you do you, Crozzo. You do you. "So, are you going with Hephaestus or with Collbrande?"

"!?" I would've probably died from the sudden tightening on my neck if I was a normal human. Ah, it appears I've commited a Yuigahama. I said something I shouldn't have while totally in the dark. Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Jiggle. Sway. Wave arms. Jiggle. Oh no. I can't complete the ritual since I lacked Yuigahama's Yuigahamas. My apologies Crozzo, I can't properly save you from my accidental social critical hit on your pride. Rest in peace. "W-what do you mean by that!? Tsubaki's my girlfriend! My one and only girlfriend! I'm not like you or Cranel, at all!"

"Oi, don't lump me in with that Brat." Oi, that's a low blow. Please apologize to me, my family, and my ancestors for such a comparison. I expect a written apology, in gold filigree, and signed by either Hephaestus or the Prime Minister. Also in gold filigree. Whichever one is available for you. "I demand an apology for the comparison."

"I'm not going to apologize for the truth!" Crozzo was taken aback. Oh no. He's lost his sense of reason. "Hikigaya-."

"You aren't apologizing for the truth." Don't worry, I'll do my best to help you Crozzo. "You'll be apologizing for lies and slander."

"What?" Damn. Could it be some lingering effect from the Dungeon? "You can't possibly not see the correlation between you and-."

"I want it written." It seems that I will have to resort to brute force methods. "You can start with 'I, Welf Crozzo, do solemnly apologize-."

"Dammit, Hikigaya, I'm not an idiot!"

"I never insinuated, or said, that you were."

"Gaaahhhh!" Crozzo cried his retort to my answer to the heavens. "Neither of you can possibly be this dense!"

"Says the guy with two girlfriends."

Hopefully, this will be all the comedy needed for this episode.

…

"A-aiz! You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Bell-kun"

I was very convinced that something important to the plot was going to happen at the Ball. There were too many open-ended plot ends that haven't been resolved. The attack on Orario with the Monster Adventurer and the tentacle monsters, the massive burst of energy that spawned the two Black Goliaths, Crozzo's troubles with Rakia… I could go on and on about all the events that were half-finished at most. Though I was sure I was giving Zaimokuza the benefit of the doubt by thinking he has the talent, skill, or work ethic to finish a single plotline, there was no way in hell an editor wouldn't kick his ass if he just left everything half-finished as he typically did.

"U-ummm… I got you these!"

"Thank you, they're very beautiful. My apologies, I did not get you anything."

So, considering the upcoming, rebranded Tournament Arc was going to be the main of focus of at least one Light Novel, the Ball that the Gods were hosting at the end of their Denatus was going to be the best place to have plot-relevant events to occur. Every Adventurer above Level 2 was invited to it, after all.

"Oh no, you didn't need to! It's just traditional only for a man!"

"Regardless, I would've liked to have given you something, as well."

Knowing all of that still didn't help with the fact that I really didn't want to go.

"O-oh! Well, it's the thought that counts, so I'm happy regardless, Aiz!"

"… I see."

We'd all agreed to meet at the _Hostess of Fertility_ and ride together to the Ball. My students were all present, along with Crozzo, the Hestia Familia, and Challia. The atmosphere had been pleasant with just those few groups. However, once the Loki Familia dance attendees arrived… I realized that I was basically going to be chaperoning a pack of teenagers with hormones, issues, and who could take down monsters with ease. Cranel and Wallenstein were practically in the middle of a VN dating sequence, which was fine, but everyone else…

"Mutt." Arde.

"Pipsqueak." Loga.

"Ready for the pet-show? All groomed up?" Fire.

"Nice dress. Which children's store did you go to?" Gasoline.

I had no doubt this entire evening was going to be worse than I expected it to be. Which, given how I expected it to be attacked by monsters, be involved in some sort of doomsday declaration, or be a deathtrap... was saying something. Sure, there were people like Erisuis who was happy to be going with Miach, and Crozzo who was going with Collbrande, but in the end happy, lovey-dovey relationships simply made the people without dates feel bad.

I was pretty sure I could hear Hestia's teeth grinding, sense Syr's wistful gazes, see Challia's frown, and sense Mikoto's determination through the floorboards.

Loki was probably enjoying herself though.

Anyway, at least I looked alright. Most of the clothes I wore beneath my coat were already half-way to formal, so my formal clothes were just slightly different from my old clothes. A half-cape/shawl covered up my lack of an arm, blended in with the rest of my clothes, and met the clothing standards of the Formal Dance well enough. Pushing back and 'grooming' my hair was different, along with not having a mask and a hat, but I was content with the fact I could move and act at my full potential in my clothes.

Komachi, your useless older brother has made sure to look good going to a high-brow event without your help for the first time! Don't worry, I won't embarrass you by showing up looking like a slob to a fancy dance! Also, I'll be herding a pack of retarded cats and making sure they don't mess anything up while I'm at it! I am the absolute best, respectable, and mindful brother for such an amazing sister, aren't I? Ah, I'm sure that earned a lot of Hachiman points!

I made sure my knives were as well concealed as always, my gloves set, and made my way out of my room to join everyone else.

"Alright, I suppose everyone's ready to go?" I asked as I descended the stairs. It was difficult for me to believe that just four days ago I had walked down the same steps after a week-long coma. Seriously, Zaimokuza, isn't the pacing on your light novel a bit too fast? Two weeks after we beat a giant monster there's a dance and a War Game? Seriously, I know that I'm a very good teacher and Cranel's skill is cheap as hell, but you're really risking making Cranel look stupidly powerful! "Seriously, you all better make sure you have everything you want with you. We're not coming back-."

"You're not old!"

What.

"What." I turned to the source of the interruption. Surprisingly, the outburst came from Filvis Challia. The black-haired elf, clad in a long, white dress lined with blue designs, covered her flushing face with a gloved hand as I turned my gaze towards her. Dionysus, her god, looked at her amusedly. Dammit. I nearly forgot about this running gag. I sighed and shook my head. "I am not old. I have never been old." Seriously, is it my eyes or my voice that make people think that? Wait, I'll feel bad with either answer. Just don't answer. "Did you all seriously think that I'm an old man?!"

Silence. A damning silence echoed across the entire room. Glances were exchanged. Every single person and being present, from my students, every Familia present, and to Syr, Grande, and Lyon… all united behind a single, simple answer.

"Yes"

"Yeah."

"Sounds about right."

"Absolutely.

I hated every single one of them.

…

 **Interlude: The Astray Elf (Part 3)**

…

I couldn't help but fret. As unbecoming the action might have been, I was utterly incapable of stopping myself from shifting and looking to-and-fro. Carriage after carriage, each one as extravagant as the last, stopped before the grand stairs to the grand structure that the gods had made centuries ago for their annual Ball. Dozens of handsome men and beautiful women disembarked and climbed the stairway. I was out of place. I felt as though I were a weed dressed like a flower beside the finest roses. I'd never attended before, but Loki-sama had insisted and-.

"Lefiya, calm yourself." Clad in a long, green and black dress of exquisite make, Riveria-sama looked as royal as she was meant to be. The Heir Apparent wore a simple, short, and white mantle with gold stylings above her dress. The very picture of elegance and beauty, I noticed quite a few Adventurers of note, of all races and both genders, turn their gazes towards her. Of course, she was the very pinnacle of our nation, I took pride in the fact-. She placed her hand on my shoulder and offered me a smile. "Lefiya." She repeated my name. "You look wonderful. Please, hold your head high. You need not lack confidence in yourself this night."

"Yeah, Lefiya-chan!" A pair of hands wrapped around my waist, and I felt myself very nearly lifted up. However, as I gave my most fervent protests in the matter, the lithe arms extricated themselves shortly. Soon enough, Tiona's visage filled my vision. Her dress was a full, warm yellow, contrasting well with her skin. In typical Amazon fashion though, the dress showed quite a bit of skin. Backless, sleeveless, and with a skirt that hardly reached mid-thigh. It was modest until she turned around… my thoughts were interrupted by a wide, white smile. She had begun smiling again. They were in short supply since the previous week. "You look great! Be more confident!"

"T-Thank you!" I stumbled on my words. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and mortification. I found myself smoothing my skirt, picking at imagined frays of my leggings, and searching for stains on my tunic. Why had I chosen pink and white? They stained so easily and-. Riveria-sama's hand on my shoulder tightened lightly. I forced myself to take a deep breath. "I will."

"They'll be here soon." Riveria-sama relinquished her light grip on my shoulder, turning her gaze towards the clock tower at. Without my teacher, my timidity threatened to increase once more. I forced myself to turn my gaze elsewhere. In the distance I could see Tione hanging off Finn-sama's arm. Gareth-sama seemed to be enjoying himself. It was almost odd to see them all wearing such fine clothes, though they seemed at ease in them nonetheless. I wished I had the same confidence. "Hikigaya-kun, if anything, is punctual."

"Hmph! I spend the entire week with Hat-kun and he doesn't bother telling me that he's coming to the dance!" Tiona pouted, idly twirling a lock of her hair. I noticed that she lacked her trinkets. No, she lacked all of her jewelry save for fine gold bands on her wrists and heels. Riveria-sama was wearing earrings and a necklace when she usually eschewed them. As I examined them, I realized that both of them were better dressed than I thought originally. I was lucky to have remembered to don my broach… "I only found out after Kami-sama told everyone that we're going with all our friends, even though he was definitely planning it the entire week!"

"Mindfullness is not a virtue that Hikigaya-kun ascribes to, no." Riveria-sama laughed lightly, a smile forming on her face that she hid behind a raised hand. How perfectly demure! I should really remember to act pleasantly! Tiona shared a grin at that, crossing her arms, and agreeing with a swift, single nod. I expected a silence to follow after, but I was surprised to hear the Heir Apparent speak once more. "Tiona, do you think he's forcing himself to attend this event as a show of strength? Do you think he'd be better resting, especially after reclaiming his strength and skills so quickly?"

"You know, Hat-kun hates sitting around even when he should. Hat-kun always wants to be doing something, even if it's just chores, instead of resting." Tiona gave a shake of her head, sighed, and placed her hand against her cheek. I was perturbed. Was my friend being dramatic or was she truly worried? There was still a small, slight smile on her face. Riveria-sama's smile was no longer present, though, and a small frown played at her lips. "Tomorrow, he'll be helping Rabbit-kun in the War Games too, so I think he should be preparing for that…"

"Your concern is well-founded, Tiona. Thank you for sharing them it with me." Riveria-sama gave a swift nod after a moment of thought. A grateful smile played on my teacher's lips for a moment, but her features soon turned contemplative. I felt a slight chill go up my spine. Such looks always heralded a long, challenging, and terrible day of lessons for me. I'd been seeing them more frequently since I took another Step towards Divinity. "Hmmm… next week, he's not set to train Oswald and the others, correct? And since our expeditions have been postponed until Rivira is reestablished… perhaps I shall aid you in your duties?"

"Really, you'd help Riveria-sama?" Tiona beamed joyfully. I was taken aback by my friend's happiness. She swiftly captured Riveria-sama in a hug. As they were both on the Sixth Step, my teacher was actually made uncomfortable by Tiona's impressive strength. I oft wondered how Finn-sama would survive his days once Tione managed to take her Sixth Step. I honestly feared for his survival once that occurred. I doubted he would be able to escape as he usually did. "Yay! With you, me, and Gale-chan, we'll be able to make sure Hat-kun stays safe the entire week!"

I blinked at the odd name, especially as Riveria-sama's mood suddenly soured at the mere mention. Who was Gale-chan?

"Alf-chaaaaannnn~." Kami-sama's voice drew the attention of everyone present. Loki-sama disembarked from her carriage with her usual, tasteful purple dress and gloves. Bete-san followed her, along with Riine and Hikigaya-sama's students, but they couldn't match her pace as she trudged up the stairs. Aiz-chan disembarked from the next one, followed by Cranel-kun. Both were quite dashing. My friend seemed happy to attend the Ball for the first time. I was somewhat jealous. "You look so pretty, Alf-chan!" Loki-sama latched onto Riveria-sama with her usual, overbearing affection. Stay strong, Riveria-sama! "But you're so elegant now! I want my cute, Imouto Alf-chan back!"

"Please, Kami-sama, be more considerate of our circumstances." Riveria-sama protested lightly, but made no move to remove Kami-sama's arms. For an immortal god, I supposed that even Elves with their lives extended by the Divine Steps matured too quickly. I looked upon them gleefully. I was happy that Riveria-sama was cared for so well by our Kami-sama. My own mother hardly had time for me and our family had hardly been as busy as the Royal House. Loki-sama was a good mother, no matter her quirks. A smile played upon the Heir Apparent's lips. "We are, after all, here too make a statement of our continued strength and prosperity. We ought to act in a dignified and controlled manner-."

"Dignified and controlled, but you decide to allow Loga to come? I don't think you thought this event through, Alf." I found myself more alert at Hikigaya-sama's voice. Having fought with him many times, I suppose I associated the dull timbre of Cranel's teacher to combat. I felt my face flush as my heart beat quicker at the thought. How embarrassing for a maiden such as myself to attribute a man's voice to such a commonality in my life! It was the very height of scandalous presumptuousness! "I'd have found a kennel to keep him at, if you didn't have anyone willing to watch him. Maybe leave some treats or a blanket he likes to keep the kennel owners from putting him down?"

"Hat-kun!" Tiona turned immediately at the sound of Hikigaya-sama's voice. I half-expected my friend to throw herself at him as she usually did, however I was perturbed as she went still, blinked a numbers of times, and her dusky skin suddenly gained a deep flush. For the perhaps the first time in my memory, my exuberant friend seemed speechless. "Ummm… ah…" Meekness seemed to overtake her and she turned her gaze downward while clasping her hands together. "Y-you look nice, H-hikigaya-kun."

"I see that you're as uncouth as always, Hikigaya-kun. Perhaps your suggestion is more suited for yourself-." Riveria-sama's words suddenly died in her throat. The Heir Apparent had elected to roll her eyes and give a feigned sigh before disentangling herself from our Kami-sama, so she had taken her time to face him. I was surprised as she averted her eyes quickly from where Hikigaya-sama's voice came, but a deep, scarlet blush formed upon across her features all the way to the tips of her ears. She brought her hand to her face and feigned a cough once or twice. How strange of my Crown Princess to act so oddly! "A-at the very least y-you seem dressed well for the occasion, Hikigaya-k-kun."

"Of course I am! Did you seriously expect I'd come to an event like this in my usual clothes?" The typical, feigned, and humorous affront was present in Hikigaya-sama's voice. As always, he never failed to be comedic. Oddly enough, however, both Tiona-chan and Riveria-sama weren't acting as they typically did. My Familia-members almost seemed to have captured and shared my earlier timidity with one another. Hikigaya was at just as much of a loss as I was at their actions, as I heard an edge of confusion in his tone. "Oi, Viridis, did something happen to these two on the way here or something?"

I suspected that it was due to Hikigaya-sama's lack of arm. While I imagined his normal coat hid his missing limb well, the same could not be said for a suit. Still, there were flaws in that method of thinking. Tiona had been with him the entire week. Riveria-sama had heard the tale straight from myself. They had planned to keep him rested the following week. Still, as I turned around, that was the only reason that came to mind for both their sudden bouts of bashfulness and embarrassment.

Until, of course, I fully faced him.

"…" Hikigaya-sama's gaze met mine as it typically did. There was always a sharpness to his eyes that greatly contrasted with their usual boredom, but that edge seemed ever-clearer without his usual mask, hat, or even his bangs. His features were very fine, almost refined, but not akin to his student's. There was a definite masculinity to his features that shone through his usual coverings. Without them, however, he seemed to combine youthfulness with honed cunning. He wasn't dashingly handsome… but somewhat predatory and dangerous. "…I swear if you make a comment about thinking I was an old man, as friendly as you are Viridis-san, I'm not going to hesitate to throw you into the Red Light District just to watch you squirm."

"U-uh…Ummm…" I couldn't help it, I found myself incapable of speaking. I felt a sudden warmth spread across my face to the tips of my ears and down my neck. My mother always told me I should look for someone gallant, dashing, and heroic! N-not someone cunning, self-assured, and a-aggressive! He was still meeting my gaze. This was bad! He was so close! This was absolutely terrible! He smelled of steel and leather despite his tasteful appearance-. I meant his clothes! His clothes were tasteful! My brain went completely and hopeless awry. My thoughts went to and fro to the dance and back to him until I found myself saying something I had never thought I'd say. "W-would y-you like to d-dance with me this evening?!"

There was a sudden silence. I could swear that my face was threatening to melt.

"It's a dance isn't it?" He blinked once, twice, and then shrugged. The very picture of aloofness. "Sure, why not. Just look for me later, I guess."

Then, he entered the ballroom wordlessly.

A familiar hand then settled on my shoulder, as it did earlier to calm me, but this time the grip was much tighter.

Abruptly, I realized that I might have just transgressed on my future-monarch's claim.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**However, Nothing Stays The Same. (14.1)**

 **…**

The ballroom was grand, opulent, and massive. There were hundreds of tables and each one was being attended to by a waiter. Having a buffet-style serving station would've been far too mundane for a bunch of gods. Food streamed out on platters, each one probably cooked to order, and the menu involved had at least fifteen options for all three courses. All the circular, communal tables surrounded a dancing floor that was before an immense, elevated stage. There must've have been a thousand people present, yet they all ate, drank, told stories, and danced without threat of rubbing shoulders with one another.

What a nightmare this must be to animate. In the Light Novel it would be easy to hide the scale by just focusing on Cranel and Wallenstein for everything, but they'd probably have to resort to still pictures for this wonderful waste of wealth. I wasn't complaining as much as I expected since the food was excellent. My compliments to the overworked, poor chef in the background. May you one day make food good enough to cause scenes straight out of a doujinshi! Hopefully without the generic Tsundere love interest, but don't get your hopes up buddy!

Anyway, everyone was clustered around a group of tables. Since the Loki Familia was so massive they were spread out amongst three or so of the tables. The rest of the Familias and I were interspersed among them. Somehow, I found myself sitting next to Filvis Challia with Dionysus nowhere in sight. That blonde pretty boy better be making the moves on Hestia or Loki and not Hecate, dammit! Keep your playboy antics away from one of the gods I actually respect you damn Riajuu!

Loga, Arde, Wallenstein, Cranel, Landrock, Deimne, and the Hiryutes were all present. Ten to a table, it would seem, but there was an empty seat since either Loki and Hestia barged in once in a while. With everyone clad in respectable clothes, though the choices that both the Amazons wore looked like springtime dresses Zaimokuza modified with a pair of scissors, one could almost think that we're just having a normal, formal party.

It would've been a more pleasant experience if someone actually talked to me. There was a suspicious amount of blank-eyed expressions on people's faces today. Though I'd worried that I'd be recognized from the days I spent crazy, it was more like no one knew who I was. Normally, I'd love the lack of attention, but with everyone talking (or insulting one another like Loga and Arde) I felt distinctly out of place.

Jeez, I know that Challia has the excuse of not knowing me very well, but shouldn't a Genki-girl like Hiryute Tiona be making a scene and generally acting cheerful despite the circumstances?

Anyway, once I ate my fill, I decided it was time to 'mingle.'

Something plot-relevant was going to happen in this dance. I felt it in my bones. Hopefully, however, it wasn't going to be a false-positive and just end up with something like Cranel finally confessing to Wallenstein or tripping dozens of flags.

Everyone knows that kid's tripped enough flags.

…

I have to admit, I had had very high expectations of the people attending the party. Somehow, after interacting with smart and intelligent people for an extended period of time, I had forgotten that most people were just brain dead idiots.

Every male god I managed to find was doing one of three things.

1\. Talking about 'tits.'

2\. Talking about 'ass.'

3\. Talking which of the two was better.

Zaimokuza, it seems that since you've forgotten to give them personalities, all the male gods are basically how you would act if you ever got good looks and the right to say what you want. As expected, they're all perverts with the attention span of a goldfish that deserve every slap to the face that they get.

Anyway, I decided to take a break from society for a fair amount of time and simply went to the bar. I wasn't going to drink, especially since I didn't want to make a fool of myself, but I'd spent enough time at the _Hostess of Fertility_ to know that people's lips loosened around bars. Settling into the furthest stool of the massive bar, I ordered a drink, and simply waited and listened.

"Is this seat taken?"

Naturally, someone immediately asked if they could take a seat at my side. There were many empty stools since the night was still young. The people I intended to eavesdrop on weren't very deep into their cups as of yet, but there was six empty stools between us just for safety. My, my, I must be popular. Not.

"..." Naturally, I was suspicious, but I feigned disinterest. I really hoped that Stealth Hikki would activate. Besides that fact, wasn't this what I was looking for? Something strange and mysterious? What hits those marks more than someone electing to sit by someone despite all the empty stools? "No, go ahead."

Whoever they were, they settled on the chair to my right, and ordered a drink. A few moments passed, the guys further down made a sleazy comment, and I noticed Cranel chatting with Wallenstein at their shared table. Hestia was fuming at the sidelines, along with Mikoto. Eh, Cranel, where's your elven maiden? You know it's very improper for a Harem Protagonist to lose track of one of his 'friends!' For all you know, you could be in the process of being NTR'd! That sleazebag Zaimokuza seems to be the sort of person to have such a sick fetish.

"Hmmm… you don't talk very much, do you Hikigaya-sensei?" I blinked at the sudden, casual dropping of my name. I didn't immediately turn towards my neighbor, but did so slowly and carefully. "From what Nelly's told me about you, I half expected you to start yelling at me the moment I sat down by your side."

"Hermes-sama, I apologize for my inattentiveness." I gave a short bow, which the blonde god waved off with a smile and chuckle. Despite the formal nature of the event, the god was still dressed in his usual 'wild west' theme. I shouldn't have been surprised, given that Hecate was the only god I knew who wore anything close to normal, but Hermes's clothing always struck me as odd. Not as odd as the bra-string that Hestia has, but nothing can top that. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Oh? Why so serious, Hikigaya-sensei?" There was a definite edge to Hermes's smile that set my nerves on the edge. Another Yukinoshita came to mind, one that was serious when needed, but enjoyed playing far too much. Blonde hair and blue eyes didn't match the terrifying individual I had in mind, but I wasn't about to lower my guard. There was more to this than just small talk. "Can't a god talk to his children's sensei and savior?"

"Nelly saved herself and I haven't been her teacher for a long time." I shook my head as I cut straight to the point. Though I had probably found what I wanted, the 'plot,' Hermes's smile, narrow eyes, and carefree demeanor didn't sit well with me. There was no one around, but there were rumors that Andromeda was always close to her god. That meant the Hermes Familia was much stronger than they appeared. "If anything, she saved my life two weeks ago, not the other way around."

"But, she wouldn't have been able to if not for your friend Orimoto's Skill, right?" Ah, that's the game that was being played. Looking over Hermes, I knew I should've seen the signs sooner. Miach, Dionysus, and Hestia had reacted well to the last-ditch effort mounted by 'my' Familia member to save their lives. As expected, there was going to be someone who wouldn't be at all pleased. The whimsical smile the god gave me was very brittle. "It sure was lucky that 'Orimoto' was there the day an Arcanum was used to summon two Aberrations and a Calamity, wasn't it? My student, most assuredly, wouldn't have been able to save herself or you without her aid."

"…you think my Familia is trying to steal Nelly and everyone else who went with me." I didn't bother with the wordplay. I met Hermes's brittle smile with a glare. Jealousy. The pretense and the undercurrent of hostility was born all out of paranoia due to loss. As if he had any right to think of Nelly as someone who belonged to him. I took a breath. No. That was the case for Orario. Hell, that was the case for this entire world. In the end, Hermes was in the right and I was in the wrong. "Allow me to apologize then, Hermes-sama. I can't offer you evidence that it isn't true besides my words alone." I lowered my head in another bow, despite how wrong it was to acknowledge someone owning another person, towards the god. "Nelly is of your Familia and my own has no intention of changing that fact."

"…" Hermes was silent this time. However, judging from the sudden intensity of his gaze, he was searching for something from me. Gods were all remarkably good at reading the people of Orario, which was probably why there was a reason people believed they could tell if was lying or not. That was untrue given that gods lied to one another and there were many miscreants abusing the Falna despite coming from 'honest' Familias. I had a lot of practice in lying and keeping my features unreadable. However, in this case, I truly wasn't lying. There was, after all, no Familia for Nelly to leave Hermes for. So, even if I was wrong or not as skilled as I believed I was, I was still 'safe.' "Nelly said that you offered the same to your other students. Hestia's I understand, given your rapport with her children. But you met Dionysus mere weeks ago and Miach's child-."

"Erisuis would sooner tear off her other arm than leaving Miach-sama." I interrupted just as I gave a sigh of relief. Hermes was perceptive and cautious. How the god managed to gather all that information without anyone of my informants finding out was… worrying, but even I could see that the blonde god was simmering down and allowing the pieces to fall into place. "And, why would I have allowed the offer to be extended to Laulos, knowing Apollo's propensity for young, powerful, heroic, and young men?"

"…You said young twice, there."

"I meant to, yes."

"I see." Hermes took a sip of his untouched drink, gave a grimace, and then shook his head. A sigh came forth from the god and some of his youth faded from him. A familiar, haggard look formed upon his features. One that I had seen before on Dionysus's face. "I make no excuse for my paranoia, Hikigaya-sensei. You and I both know that Orario has become more and more dangerous these past few months." A grim chuckle escaped his lips, followed by a bitter smile. "Please, forgive a god for not wanting to lose a child a mere month after losing another."

"Ah, Lulune Louie." I briefly remembered Nelly telling me about the sudden, mysterious death of a Level 3 in her Familia. I hadn't paid that fact the attention it deserved before asking my human student to join me fight the Goliath. I should've considered the ramifications of such a thing before doing so, really. "I'm afraid I can only offer my condolences for worrying you further, Hermes-sama."

"No, actually, I think that you can do more than that." There was a note of finality to Hermes's tone that surprised me. The melancholy that enveloped him dissipated quickly. "Dionysus's children, save for Filvis Challia, were all killed in the last few months." He produced a piece of paper from within his odd, multicolored coat. "They were all killed the same way: their necks twisted and their belongings searched."

"The same happened to Louie-san?" I connected the dots with a frown. The piece of paper was… a mortician's report. I skimmed until I found the report on the wounds involved. The head had been completely twisted off. No signs of struggle. Instant death. "The strength needed to do that to a Level 3 would mean-."

"That's not my Adventurer's mortician report." Hermes interrupted softly. His hand curled into the fist. "That's Ganesha's Adventurer: Hasharna."

"…" I nearly dropped the piece of paper. Not because Hermes probably stole it from one of the most powerful Familias in Orario, but because I knew who Hasharna was. A ball formed in my throat. 'Hard Fist Fighter' Hasharna had been a Level 4. He was known to be capable of wrestling with dragons and boasted ridiculous Strength and Endurance. He even had Skills to boost them even further. "…That would mean that the murderer would have to be…"

"An Adventurer of at least Level 6." Hermes finishes. "Or a monster of that caliber capable of stalking through Orario unnoticed."

My mind went back to the humanoid monster I'd fought just a month ago. How powerful it had been and how it turned into strange, black crystal upon dying. How many of those could now be walking through the city streets, wearing regular clothes, and going unnoticed?

The Dungeon had a cruel and capricious intelligence.

Who's to say that it couldn't learn?

…

 **Friends.**

 **…**

Somehow, someway, the gravesite was perfectly intact. Though Under Resort was a mass of forest, cracked earth, and cliff faces, the Astraea Family's final resting place was still present. The monument of my cowardice still stood tall.

I didn't know if I should've been relieved or frustrated.

If a Calamity could not erase my past, what hope did I have of fixing it myself?

"Whoa, how lucky! I can't believe I found you so quickly!" I didn't expect the sudden intrusion, which was surprising given the acuity of my senses. Perhaps I dulled instinctively. After all, I had once poured all my effort into hearing, seeing, and sensing nothing in Under Resort once upon a time. "I thought I'd have to spend an hour tracking you down! Hilarious, right?"

"…" I didn't know what to say. Kaori Orimoto was Hachiman's polar opposite. Cheery, bright-eyed, and very spirited. She had met him with an immense smile and barely constrained joy. Despite his own words, I was sure that Hachiman was closer to her than he implied he was. The two complemented one another too much. It was Frustrating. "You've found me, Orimoto-san. Do you need me for something?"

"Orimoto! Jeez, you don't need to be so formal with me! Call me Kaori!" Orimoto moved quickly. Light footsteps thudded against the dirt. Very good movement. Intensely mindful. Rapid and short. Abound with energy and always on the brink of flight. To better make up for Hachiman's lethargic and calculating gait, I supposed. "Any friend of Hikigaya-kun's is a friend of mine!"

"…" Friends. Was I friends with Hachiman? True, my heart had stilled as Cranel had brought him unconscious in the room. I'm sure that I'd forgotten to breathe until I saw his chest rise and focused until I heard his heartbeat. Very nearly, I thought I was back at Under Resort as I looked on my friends fall and never rise again. Why hadn't I volunteered to help them against the Goliath? Lent them my experience? I could've done much in the ensuing disaster. Wouldn't a friend have been present then? "…I don't think that such a title could be applied to me, Orimoto-san."

"What?" Orimoto's brows furrowed. Beneath her bangs of wavy hair, there seemed to be a glint of frustration in the human's eyes. It faded away quickly and was replaced with cheer and pomp. One hand was on her hip and the other wagging before my face. "Listen up, missy, I don't know who you are, but you're most definitely Hikigaya-kun's friend no matter what you or he thinks!"

I wanted to speak against those words, but Orimoto didn't seem to be in the mood to allow me to speak. A part of me, however, was relieved by her words.

"Hikigaya doesn't like admitting he's friends with someone, or care for people at all, but it's obvious that he cares about you, his students, and that Amazon!" Orimoto gave a swift huff and shook her head. "And, you're here keeping him safe just like a friend would! So you obviously care about him!" The argument wasn't very well said. In all honesty it was almost surreally blunt. Ridiculously far from Hikigaya's usual manner of speaking. "So, you're his friend, and that's that!"

Strangely enough, as opaque the reasoning was, I couldn't help but feel the slightest amount of relief at hearing those words.

Hachiman was still alive. He lived and breathed to this day. I was guarding, protecting him at this very moment.

I wasn't the one being protected and wasn't that all that mattered?

…

 **Help.**

 **…**

"So, you know Hikigaya-kun pretty well, eh, Lyon?" Kaori Orimoto liked to talk. I realized this fact as we made our way back to Rivira. The town was bustling in its reconstruction. Probably because of the archer's own efforts. The people of the town looked to her as a leader and she led them well. Hikigaya preferred to mediate opinions and compromise. "So, how has he been?"

"…" I took a moment to consider the question. They were of the same Familia. How long and how well have they known one another? Oddly enough, I felt myself hesitant to answer her question. Was she asking about his health, after losing his arm, or his general activities? I didn't know what I could or should say. I chose to compromise. "…He seems to be focusing on the problem at hand rather than his own."

"I see, yeah, that sounds like what Hikigaya-kun will do." My lips pursed at the casual acknowledgement. They've been separated for years. Yet, Orimoto seems to know him so well. "He really likes to fix up other people's problems instead of his own!" The gleam of understanding in her gaze grew more bearable after a moment. "But, I'm glad the people in Orario aren't taking his help for granted, you know? He's got loads of people helping him out now!"

I could only stare at her as a smile split her face and she gave a deft nod. Despite her actions, I noticed that an air of melancholy followed her words. Perhaps even regret and lament. Orimoto Kaori hid it beneath cheer and pretense. I didn't know if I should pity her or not.

"I… wasn't much help to him back when we first met. I'm sure that I didn't treat him very well, either. Still, though, we meet after a few years apart and he's already helping me out! Hilarious, right?" It is anything but humorous. The facts ere plain to my eyes despite the words and actions she made. I had a feeling that, much like myself and Hikigaya, Orimoto has suffered very much. The archer scratched at the back of her head, a false smile still on her face. "Hey, listen, ummm… I really appreciate that you're helping him out. He does too! He might not say it, but I'm sure that he does!"

"...You do not need to convince me to continue helping Hikigaya-kun." Slowly, I shook my head. I kept my gaze towards the city. however, I saw Orimoto dart her gaze downward. For someone who liked to speak, she wasn't very good at talking. Behind all her words, it was easy to discern that she was trying to convince me to never falter helping Hikigaya… because she couldn't. "As you said yourself, I'm his friend." You ignore the urge to call him your friend. Possessiveness is unbecoming. "I would help him even without his thanks for doing so."

She is silent for moment.

"Yeah." Orimoto's voice is very meek. Very different from the girl you first met. "Real friends would, wouldn't they?"

…

 **Worry.**

 **…**

Liliruca Arde. I knew very little about the Pallum. However, if she was taught by Hikigaya, I had little reason to doubt her skill in combat. Hikigaya's awareness of weaknesses and propensity towards stacking the odds in his favor was perhaps the best method to approach the Dungeon. A simple, brutal strategy for a simple, brutal situation.

However, Arde lacked something that Hikigaya took for granted, which in the end made her an incapable leader. Perhaps Hikigaya knew this, perhaps he didn't, but nonetheless the evidence was right before my eyes.

The Pallum sat straight and was completely composed on the chair she sat upon, but I've seen that look many times before in the _Hostess of Fertility,_ of those who made a mistake and resorted to inebriation. I knew that the Pallum wouldn't resort to such methods, if only because of her respect for her teacher, however… stress had ways of breaking people down.

I knew that fact very well.

Of course, seeing oneself as an incapable leader and a failure to the person who they trusted the most, would send anyone into turmoil. She had claimed seniority, commanded the most respect, and yet one of their number has joined their current enemy.

"…" I remembered Orimoto's words. About how Hikigaya sometimes forgot to take some simpler things into account, even if they were simply right before his eyes. Then, what if the problem in question was being deliberately hidden? I had a feeling that he missed this particular problem completely. I didn't have to say anything, especially as I didn't personally know the girl… but, I had stated that I would help Hikigaya regardless whether he knew of my actions or not. I would be a liar if I didn't intercede. " …Arde, may I sit next to you?"

"Ah?" Arde was startled, as anyone would be if they were lost to their own thoughts. I noticed that, out of her usual clothes, she was a very small individual. Small and frail. Almost too tiny for a Level 3. There was tiredness in her eyes. "Oh, Lyon-san." She dipped her head, even as a flash of indecision appeared in her eyes. "Sure. Nelly and Erisuis are both preparing to leave, feel free to stay here until we're finished taking account of our supplies, we should be leaving in-."

"I didn't ask for a report on your progress." I shook my head, both to convey my disinterest and mask some of my building pity. Arde would not accept pity. I would not in her place either. Not after everything she's accomplished, despite her terrible circumstances. I mulled over what to say in the silence that ensued. I didn't know what to do. I supposed, for now, all I could do was be present and think. "I am asking if you would mind my company."

"…No." Arde stared at me for a moment. The Pallum blinked rapidly for a few moments and shook her head. Some of the fugue that suffused her faded away and she immediately became more focused. Good. "Of course not."

What had Syr done for me that day she found me? After I had spent myself to the point I was dying of exhaustion? What were the words that allowed me to accept her help, such a long time ago?

"…would you care to share a meal with me?" I found a smile working its way onto my lips for a moment. I wondered if my own face had the same, sudden look of surprise as was on Arde's. "I've found myself to be quite hungry and eating alone, especially in such a strange place, is less than appealing."

I didn't have much practice in being kind or considerate, but I supposed that it would be remiss of me to not do my best to pass on what had been given to me by one of my closest friends for the sake another.

…

 **However, Nothing Stays The Same. (14.2)**

 **…**

Asfi Al Andromeda "Perseus" was the typical "cool beauty" that Zaimokuza would never admit he had massive crushes on. Long hair or short hair. Short or tall. The tubby bastard liked girls who were calm, collected, and had good prospects in the corporate workforce. While I couldn't discredit him for the last component, since I wanted to be a househusband, I had to question his reasoning behind the former two. From my memory, he told me he liked them because he wanted a girl who could be the background to his magnificence, the pillar to his genius, and the infinite competence behind his unending stupidity.

Wait, I added that last one in. Oops. Teehee.

Anyway, after Hermes told me all he could, he instantly defaulted toward Andromeda. While the god managed to get my attention, his minder managed to supply me with facts and information that I truly needed. Matters like why they thought it was a monster and not some overpowered, serial killer adventurer, and evidence that proved that a lot of the Level 5s and 6s of the city were innocent of the blame. The blue-haired girl told me: while Alf usually had the resting face of a demented, sociopathic axe murderer, most of the Loki Familia was on an expedition deep in the dungeons, Hikigaya-san. So that means she can't possibly be the killer. Of course, I added in key points of information I was already aware of onto the information presented.

"And, that's that, Hikigaya-san." Asfi Al Andromeda pushed up her glasses in the typical "light glinting off the lenses"-style that Zaimokuza wished he could pull off. Yep, my conversation with the turquoise-haired inventor was indeed very informative. I learned three things: there's definitely a monster hunting adventurers down, that I should be on the lookout for offers to carry unmarked packages, and that Zaimokuza has self-inserted as a god. You tubby bastard, you've set yourself up as a cowboy-themed, handsome, and mysterious gentleman with a beautiful secretary! If you had an ounce of shame in your body, you would have died honorably a long time ago! Don't worry though, I'll be sure to carry out the wishes of your ancestors when I get back! "Do you have any further questions?"

"None." I shook my head. A sigh was building up in the back of my throat. However, the cool sensei only sighed when their students did something idiotic. Unfortunately, the character archetype I chose did not allow for sighing in irritation over something problematic. Isn't that sad? There were so many sighs I could've used. An exasperated sigh, because Zaimokuza was blatantly being idiotic with the number of plotlines going on, was one of them. However, there were plenty of other options. I was leaning toward a resigned sigh, something that hinted at my tiredness over the situation, but I was sure that my character didn't have any "inside" jokes in his repertoire. That was for the idiotic relief character. I suspected that it was Loga's job. "I'll get you the information you want, Andromeda-san. I can either hand it off to you personally or give it to Nelly."

"As long as it reaches me within a week's time, I do not care which method you choose." Andromeda's reply was swift, precise, and somewhat rude. The turquoise-haired inventor immediately stood and bowed to dismiss herself. Some would see those words as an insult. Offer two options and both get rejected? I can imagine a lot of people would be irked. However, as the wise, intelligent man I am, I knew better. It was an opportunity for me to delegate and not have to see a human being and talk to them, so I was appropriately thankful towards Zaimokuza's fantasy wife. On behalf of human society, I apologize for the reason behind your creation, Asfi Al Andromeda. "Thank you for your time and consideration, Hikigaya-san."

"You have my thanks, as well, Andromeda-san." I gave my own, small bow in return. Andromeda seemed surprised by my actions, so I strived to answer the unsaid question. I will not raise a flag with Zaimokuza's dream girl by giving comments that might be construed as flirting. That was a good way to get killed off. True, I could theoretically survive what was sent my way and NTR Zaimokuza, but I've said it once before, and I'll say it again, NTR is a trash fetish. So, in conclusion, leaving some half-assed flag between myself and Andromeda was a stupid idea. "You can't imagine how hard it is to find someone concise and intelligent to speak to in Orario." I gave another nod. No smiles here. Absolutely none. "I look forward to working with you in the future, Andromeda-san."

"I approve of your seriousness in this matter, as well, Hikigaya-san." Andromeda gave her own, curt nod in response. Whereas a normal farewell could end up with something odd happening, I minimized chances of a "blushing" event happening by turning away from the turquoise-haired inventor after that sentence. As expected, my action generated awkwardness. The sort of awkwardness that blocked flags by ridding the environment of "romance." It was effective. As expected of one of my 108 Hachiman Skills. "…I look forward to working with you, as well, Hikigaya-san."

At that, Andromeda departed, and I assumed she took Zaimokuza/Hermes with her…

Until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hikigaya-kun." Instead of a threat, I was surprised to hear a plea drift into my ear. Hermes grasped my hand with two of his own. The blond-haired, blue-eyed, and perverted god had tear-filled eyes. What the hell is this development? "Please, promise me, no matter how mean, blunt, and coarse Asfi becomes, you'll always be nice to her like this. This Kami-sama always sees his child being ignored and secluded, but she really just needs friends…" A hand suddenly engulfed his head. Andromeda's face was a mask of contempt and anger. Her alabaster features were accentuated by the vivid, angry flush on her cheeks. "No! Asfi-chan! Don't do this! He's the only person we've found capable of being nice to you! It can't end like this! Not like this!"

Andromeda offered no answer, instead choosing to march out of the ballroom with a vice grip on Hermes's head.

…So, apparently, Zaimokuza was a closet masochist.

Nice to know.

…

There's always a moment in any situation where time is meaningless. Well, at least for loners like myself. While most partygoers would find themselves flirting, making faces at one another, or drinking, my fellows and I would be suspended in social purgatory. Typically speaking, I would turn the occasion into an opportunity and leave immediately, but I couldn't leave the God's Banquet no matter how much I wanted to. Though I'd managed to get an inkling of the upcoming murder-mystery arc, there were still other matters that needed attending to.

Namely, the current event and all the flags that Cranel was going to be tripping within it.

"Ah, Sensei, you're back!"

Oi, brat, you shouldn't smile like that to anyone but your date. Don't you know that girls can easily get jealous?

Cranel looked every bit the harem protagonist he was supposed to be in his formal wear. There were quite a few glances from the unnamed, unimportant masses towards him. Both male and female. Truly, his appeal was not to be underestimated.

"Where have you been?"

"Just went to talk with someone… interesting." I did my best to forget Zaimokuza's self-insert character as I took one of the empty seats at Cranel's table. With everyone having finished eating dinner, most were mingling with other groups. In the corner of my eye, I could see performers setting up their instruments. The dancing portion of this little scene was about to begin. Given Zaimokuza's lack of literary talent, I was sure it was just going to be the colored centerfold of the light novel. "You enjoying yourself, brat?"

"Well, um, it's sort of scary to be looked at by so many people, but I guess that's what happens when you come here with someone as amazing as A-Aiz-chan!" I had to wonder if he was being glared at jealously by all the men or if they had ulterior motives for him as well. I mean, Cranel wasn't Totsuka, but there's no denying with his voice, figure, and face-, no. That way of thought lies in the Ebina-dimension. It is a place that is dark and full of BL. Erase and delete. Yes, all those men are simply jealous of your stunning date, Brat. "Ummm, ah, well…" Cranel poked the ends of his fingers together as he tried to find his words. I nudged him so he would go ahead and voice his issue. "S-sensei, could you give me advice on dancing? I-I was raised on a farm, so I don't really know how to—."

Grunting, I checked if there was space available before rising and offering him my hand.

"S-Sensei!?"

"What, how do you expect to learn besides doing it yourself, Brat?" I had faith that Cranel could learn a simple box step with just a few repetitions. Quite frankly, with all his wall running, high jumping, and knife antics, he could probably sweep the ballroom floor with proper instruction. Why would I waste time explaining moves to him when I could just have him go through the motions and learn far more quickly? "Besides, this is already part of the dance, Brat. A man should never wait for their date to ask them to dance."

For a moment, Cranel only stared at my offered, gloved hand, but soon enough he looked away, hiding his face in shadow, and took my invitation by placing his palm atop mine. I heard a few errant words slip from his lips as he did. How "calm," "remember," and "Onee-sans" joined together, I didn't know, but I didn't care enough to find out.

With that, I went through the moves for a simple box dance. Forward, to the right, back, then left. Very simple. The effortless workhorse of living males everywhere. I had to make do with only one hand, but my footwork was decent and Cranel was more than capable of reading body cues.

Cranel's face was red as we began, probably because he was worried about our difference in height. I'm sorry, brat, but I'm sure you already noticed that Wallenstein is taller than you. Hell, most of the girls present are taller than you. Unfortunately for you, you weren't born into a glorious, modern society with plenty of sugar and fat available to fuel your growth spurt. Just because you only reach my chest in height and have to follow my lead, doesn't mean anything! If you pay attention, Brat, I'm sure that you could be the lead when dancing with Wallenstein.

Have some confidence, look up and straight instead of being wide eyed and frantic, and be a damned man!

Stop making this weird!

…

 **However, Nothing Stays The Same. (14.3)**

…

No matter what anyone tells you, parties are never just celebrations. Like everything else in life, there's always a reason for everything that takes place.

In family circles, parties are markers of the passing of childhood and impending adulthood. Hope you liked being 12, kid, because you're 13 now! Five more years until I can really threaten to throw you out of my house! Children go from having carefree lives with pocket money into teenagers who realize that each birthday means the impending loss of their freedom.

Normal people would probably become stressed as each party marks their growing age and impending adulthood. When they get a house or an apartment, they'll have to host their own birthday parties because they won't have any rich, extraordinary friends, and in the end they'll have to spend lots of money to just know they're one year closer to dying.

Should you be a loner, each and every party you had with your family on your birthdays and holidays will probably just make you cry yourself to sleep when you find yourself without friends, living alone in a single apartment, and eating a slice of convenience store cake. There's not much money lost in this particular case, but being alone on a day where you'd always been surrounded by family before always hurts.

Only filthy riajuus would ever be happy with the social "traditions" of parties. Given that they'll have tons of friends and people at their parties, they'll always get a decent return on their time and monetary investment. Hell, with their number of friends, it's very likely that they're not going to spend a dime on their birthdays! Normal people and loners will always only lose when we try to celebrate anything!

If you're any kind of decent parent, please never teach your kids to value celebrating holidays or birthdays. You'll be saving them money, heartache, and a lot of their self-worth. Be a good parent, please.

Anyway, parties held for the public by the rich are a different beast, but also never just for the sake of the people. Image, power, and influence are all increased when a rich person decides to ply their money toward feeding, entertaining, and "enriching" many, many lives at once. To enemies they show that they're so beyond them that they can afford to waste money. Friends are made closer friends. Strangers start to think better of people who they've never met. People will talk about it for months on end, years if it's grand enough, and forever if they're conducted in a timely manner.

With money alone, a person can increase their renown within the entire city.

Those who host parties want more power than they already have, are vying for more influence and control, and wish to intimidate their enemies.

Meaning, of course, that grand, impressive parties can really only be hosted by one kind of person: a ruler.

Needless to say, I'm very interested in finding out who was currently winning the race to control Orario.

…

"You need to be less reliable, Hikigaya-sensei!" Just after I sent Cranel off to make sure he invited Wallenstein to dance, I found myself accosted. Hestia and her Hestias halted me for a split second. The Oppai-Loli goddess wasn't wearing her typical clothes, wearing a cardigan over a plain white dress, making her less of a challenge to look at directly. Still, even without String-chan, there was no denying Hestia's Hestias were formidable opponents to a man who had to look down at her to meet her gaze. I persevered and focused my attention on her pout and crossed arms. Well, mostly her pout. "Muuu… Bell-kun should've asked me to teach him how to dance!"

"Hestia-sama." I addressed her as I usually did, but looked her over with a more… critical eye as soon as I realized her words. It took me a moment to realize that Hestia was deep into her cups. The Oppai-Loli goddess sported a flushed face. The scent of alcohol wafted from her as she continued to stand shakily before me. Ah, I must be looking upon the legendary "unattended girl drinks herself to stupor due to sorrow" comedy skit. You're playing with fire, Zaimokuza. You made her powerful, perhaps too powerful, and striking her down like this will backfire. You may have just dug your own grave, you tubby bastard. "You are drunk."

"I… hic… am not!" Judging by the fact you pronounced "hic" aloud, I believe differently. Zaimokuza's walking, talking pandering character pointed a finger towards me. "I am p-perfectly so-sober!" The twin-tailed, busty, and kind goddess swayed where she stood. Placing a hand on her shoulder, making sure to not trip any flags by holding her hand or picking her up, I walked her to her seat. Yamato gave me a wan smile and a wave with a hand holding a familiar saucer. Yep, two lost causes here. "Aaannddd! You're changing the subject!"

I replied the only way I knew how: I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Man, I sure was easy to animate.

"Bell… Bell-kun's been soooo strong and ruh-reliable luh-lately… but he always g-guh-go's to you first!" Some semblance of intelligence was working its way through the alcohol. I made sure to pay more attention to the drunk Oppai Loli before me. This wasn't a comedy skit! Zaimokuza was trying to trick me, dammit! This was important character development for the most important person in this story: me! "Hik-Hikigaya-sense, you need to be less reliable so my child can stand on his o-hic-own!"

I scrambled my mind for a reply. This was the moment where I could cement myself as a main character in Zaimokuza's crazed light novel! I was being spoken to by Cranel's main girl about Cranel's power levels and abilities! That I needed to lay off guiding him everywhere and have him make his own decisions! This was my chance to say something that would lead to my own character arc and make sure the tubby bastard can't kill me off!

"…"

Naturally, just as I was about to speak, the lights in the ball room went out save for the stage, the orchestra began to play, and the most beautiful woman in the world began to address her guests with a voice like warm honey.

"Welcome, my lovely guests, to the first Banquet of Adventurers and Gods." Freya, the goddess of the most powerful Familia in Orario, drew the eyes of every single person in the room. She was clad in a dress of gold and white with a silver wreath around her head. Looking her over, I was very, very sure that she was now the center of the screen. Goddammit, Zaimokuza, this was supposed to be my scene! Don't just introduce new plot-relevant girls out of nowhere! "I am glad that so many are enjoying this wonderful evening." The goddess of beauty smiled. "With tonight's preparations all concluded, I look forward to spending the rest of the evening with you all."

Applause followed Freya's words. Not light applause either. The cheering was just shy of wanton abandonment. More than a few men, both divine and mortal, had flushed looks upon their faces while their dates clapped very, very politely with smiles that were as frigid as ice. Ladies, that's scary, y'know?

Anyway, as Freya continued to exchange pleasantries, I turned back to Hestia. Perhaps, after all, there was a chance for me to get my screen time? I mean, Cranel has plenty of girls already, right? I was going to get the chance to speak instead of this week's new flavor, right? Plot, after all, triumphed over petty pandering…

Hestia gave a little hiccup, lolled back, and finally fell onto the table face first. The Oppai-Loli goddess, my only hope of screen time, was no longer physically or mentally present. She began to drool lightly on the tablecloth. Mutterings of "Bell-kun," "too reliable," and "that sort of love is forbidden" spilled from her lips.

As expected, my dreams and aspirations are easily destroyed by alcohol. Truly, I needed to vest my expectations into a more reliable source. Hestia, despite her status as an Oppai-Loli Goddess, First Girl, and kind person, wasn't all that reliable as a method of gaining the main cast status that I dearly wished to have. I'd put my faith in you, Oppai-Loli, but it appears that I've only placed a burden on you that even String-chan would've been incapable of supporting.

Soundly defeated, I resigned myself to listen to Cranel's newly opened route.

Eh, why's there a raffle box on stage?

Why was everyone staring in my direction?

Why was I receiving glares of fury without having done anything?

Why is Ottar, the strongest adventurer in Orario and the only Level 7, looking down at me while clad in a suit?

"Hikigaya Hachiman?" A voice like rolling thunder came forth from Ottar's mouth. Oi, how did you know my name. Also, who tailored that tuxedo? I'm sorry, but it appears to be too small for you. Sir, your biceps are bigger than my head. Sir, you are very scary. "That is you, correct?"

"…" The famed adventurer of the Freya Familia had a stoic face and a cool gaze that reminded me way too much of a villain getting serious. What was this about? I decided on only nodding and affirming that I was, yes, Hikigaya Hachiman. "I am Hikigaya Hachiman, yes."

"Due to Freya-sama's time spent setting up this Banquet, she was unable to call for a date. It was decided to reward one of the guests of this Banquet with her hand for the evening." My face must have told Ottar all he needed to know, that I hadn't been paying attention to Freya's speech in the slightest, since he promptly provided an explanation. There was a glint of an emotion in his eyes that I immediately recognized. Why? Because I usually had it mine. It was schadenfreude, plain and simple! I felt a chill go down my spine. "You have won the raffle to be Freya-sama's date for the evening."

There was a whole slew of answers I could have given. I could have made an excuse about being still too injured to dance. However, I had just taught Cranel to dance. I could have said I didn't know how to dance. Again, however, I had just taught Cranel to dance. Perhaps, I could have said that I had a date and that dancing with another woman would be in poor taste, but who the hell would believe me if I said that? Hell, there wasn't exactly anyone present willing to present that I was their date. Yamato was drunk, Hestia was asleep, Hecate was nowhere to be found, and Cranel had a date. Wait, what was that last one? That seemed quite a suspicious thing to say. Oh, well.

So, in the end, I had no choice but to rise, follow Orario's strongest Adventurer, and feel the jealous glares of dozens and dozens of men.

Joy, it looked like I was going to be hated by everyone again.

I did my best to look decent as I went. Straight back, impassive face, and no slouching. It was a lot harder to be intimidated when everyone glaring at you is short. Ha ha ha, I might only be taller than average in my world, but when standing straight here I'm a head taller than everyone else! Glare all you want pipsqueaks, I can barely feel your hatred all the way up here, lol.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hikigaya Hachiman." Freya, the goddess of beauty, greeted me with a smile and offered her hand. Naturally, I followed basic etiquette and pressed my lips against the back of her hand. She smelled of winter forests. It was an unfamiliar scent, but I could tell why she chose it. "Take care of me tonight, please."

Thus, through my lack of luck, I found myself being used as a foil to introduce Cranel's new love interest.

…

 **Interlude: The Student (Part 4)**

…

I hadn't liked being taught to dance, or dancing, but I must admit that I wished my dance with Aiz lasted longer. We hadn't been close, our bodies hadn't been pressed together, but I couldn't help but feel as though a current ran through me as we danced. Where my hands had laid on her, despite my gloves, I felt warmth pour into my hands and up my arms. Where her hand touched my back, I had felt currents run up and down my spine.

Our movements hadn't been fast, but my breath had been taken away. Despite our short, slow movements, my eyes didn't know where to look. Normally, Aiz was beautiful, but in her dress, with her features lightly accentuated, and without any sign of the Adventurer I looked up to… it was difficult to pay attention to anything but her.

We were close, incredibly so, to the point where her perfume filled my senses whenever I breathed. I could feel her form shifting and moving with my own. She danced well, far better than I could, but she didn't lead. She could have, I didn't doubt that, but she allowed me to. Feeling her move at my urging, one of my hands at her waist and the other holding one of hers, was… was… I was only able to smile whenever I realized it. Together we moved. Though I was lacking, she moved with me. She moved with me. I didn't move with her. We acted as one, understood one another, and made no missteps or errors as we danced together.

It was a simple dance, we weren't as skilled or as close as the other dancers, but we danced together nonetheless.

Though I didn't know how I felt as we danced, I could only smile. I can't explain my emotions any better than that. I was incredibly, ridiculously, and amazingly happy without knowing why. I couldn't believe where I was, who I was dancing with, and every passing moment I thought I was dreaming.

Yes, that was the best way to describe it.

Every passing moment was like the best dream I've ever had.

When the dance ended, though I'd never liked dancing or wanted to dance, I couldn't help but wish to continue dancing with Aiz. In fact, I wanted to spend the entire night dancing with her. If I could, I would want to dance through every song the orchestra played. Thank you, Sensei, for teaching me the basics of dancing. I will be sure not waste a single moment of time this entire night—

"Bell-kun, I would like to rest for a moment."

Unless, of course, Aiz-chan wants to rest.

"Y-yes, of course, I'm sorry!" I could feel my features lighting up, especially as a couple nearly crashed into us due to our abrupt stop. Only Aiz's reflexes, her deftness in taking the lead, and her footwork allowed the two of us to escape the dancing floor without trouble. With her leading, the dance was far more graceful and immaculate, far beyond what Sensei taught me, but I couldn't help but think it didn't take from our earlier dance in the slightest. Still, I gave her another apology along with the traditional bow and a smile as we uncoupled. "Ummm… ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't being considerate, Aiz-chan."

"It's fine." Aiz gave me a small smile. I did my best to mirror it, but I was sure that my own was about to split my face. Sensei would call me a fool, an idiot, and a dunce if he'd seen me smile as wide as I did, just before looking away in disgust. I'm sorry, Sensei, but I can't help but be happy whenever Aiz smiles at me. Oh, why do I feel as though I'd be on the receiving end of a new tirade if I told him that? "I am not tired, Bell-kun. I merely wish to see how the rest of my Familia is faring." She looked away for a moment and a frown crossed her lips. "I would like to help them if I can."

"Help them?" I blinked at Aiz's words. My… my date gestured towards the set of table which she'd led us both to. I took in the scene. "Ah." Gravely, Aiz-chan nodded towards me. She urged me onward. I was unsure if I could help them, the unfortunate souls before me, but I was willing to aid them with both my body and spirit. The people before me did indeed require aid. I didn't know if I could help them, but I would most certainly try. "I see, Aiz-chan."

The two of us looked upon Sensei's completely accidental wake of devastation.

"Aiz-chan, how wonderful of you to join us. You look beautiful tonight." Riveria-sama crooned, but I was not able to take my eyes off how her fingers had indented the surface of her goblet. There was always an edge to her smile and a dullness to her eyes that sent chills up my spine. I remembered Collbrande for a split second, just before she threw two men from Babel, and almost felt Sensei's hand on my shoulder urging me to run away. Sensei, please fix the mistakes you've made this instant! This is too scary! "How was the dance, may I ask? It must be so pleasant to enjoy this venue to its fullest."

As Aiz answered Riveria-sama, I departed from her to look closer into the scene of destruction before me.

Loki-sama was looking at me from the bar behind the table, widely shaking her head towards me and gesturing for me to retreat. I'd never exchanged earnest words with the goddess, but I couldn't help but be grateful for her attempts to look after me. I'm sorry, Loki-sama, but I owe my Sensei a lot. I can't allow him to destroy his efforts, accidental as they may be in their creation and destruction, by being his usual, dense self! My grandfather, may he rest in peace, would never forgive me if I allowed the man I respected the most to lose all the progress he's made!

"Good evening, Cranel-kun." Tiona-san, please, where is all your happiness and cheer? Why do you look so lifeless and defeated! You need to get up, get out there, and fight! I wanted to say all of those words, but I nearly choked on my tongue as she held… tried to hold her chest. I'm sorry, Tiona-san, but I've been taught that lying is just a waste of time. Please, don't ask me the question I think you're going to ask me! "Is… is there really no hope for me?" Please? Don't look like you've already lost! "I mean… my sister has always been bigger than me, and curvier, and always looked nicer while I've always been like this. There's… There's a chance I could look like Freya-sama in the future, right?"

Please, Tiona-san, don't look at me like that. You're honestly a very cute girl. I would like to say that very much, but we both know the question you're not asking me isn't if you're cute or not. You're asking me if you're going to be, in my grandfather's words, a buxom, bodacious beauty. I think that the two of us both know that your appeal lies elsewhere. I'm sorry. Even though I'm only thinking these words, I can see that my silence is saying everything. Tiona-san, please don't look like you're going to cry!

Sometimes, as Sensei told me, it's better to bravely run away than fight an unwinnable fight. Since I didn't want to lie to one of my friends, the former option just looked appealing. I'm sorry Sensei, but I really think this is your own fault! Why did your luck have to choose the woman whose figure is considered the best in the world to dance with!? Tiona-chan has taken too much damage, I can't help her at all! This is absolutely hopeless! I broke off and covered my retreat with a barrage of words.

"IamsorryIthinkHestia-samaiscallingmeI'llseeyoulaterhaveaniceevening!"

I beat a hasty retreat, one which Sensei would've called "showing my back to the enemy," but there was no denying that my retreat was done with all possible haste against a superior enemy. Hopefully, Sensei would forgive me for both my lack of foresight and inability to save the fruits of his accidental efforts. Please, Tiona-san, stay strong! Sensei has no type! I'm pretty sure that he's only here for the free food and drinks! If there's really anything he loves in this world, it's free food and drinks! Ah, I think those words would've made Sensei both really happy and sad…

Anyway, due to my choice to rapidly escape instead of "tactically repositioning" I found myself wandering straight into another battle I wasn't prepared for.

"Ah, Cranel-kun, good evening." Lefiya-san was clad in a pink and white gown. Her golden brooch shone brightly upon her lapel and complimented her dusky, blond hair. White gloves traveled up her arms as she poked idly at the sweets presented by the servers to those who did not dance. They looked very tasty, but I couldn't help but feel that it was a sort of second-place reward. A handout that Sensei would, despite his love of all things free, undoubtedly turn his nose up at in disgust. He'd eat it, but I was sure he wouldn't enjoy it! "How was your dance with Aiz-chan?"

I couldn't help but blink at her words.

Those were not the words that I expected.

Taking a closer look, or "opening my eyes" as Sensei would say, I looked closer upon one of the hearts I had supposed Sensei had inadvertently broken. Lefiya-san didn't seem deep in her cups, prickly, or mourning her…ummm… modesty. Upon my further examination of the Loki Familia's second Mage, I couldn't help but be surprised.

"Eh, Lefiya-san, didn't Sensei say that he'd dance with you later? Aren't you worried that you won't, now?" I forget to address Lefiya's question due to my curiosity. I further forget it as I felt a flush cross my face as I realized the question which I'd just asked. Don't be dumb, Bell! What sort of person asks a girl why they're not disappointed with being ignored!? That's dumb! It's the dumbest thing to say! If I could have disappeared at that very moment, I would have. "Ah, s-sorry, I hadn't meant to say it like that—"

"What Bell-kun meant to say is that you should ask to dance with Hikigaya-kun before the last dance is called, Lefiya-chan." Of course, Aiz came to my rescue. Unlike the first time when she had done so, I could only feel relieved as she undertook the brunt of the effort to rescue me from my mistakes. If there was any person who deserved to be called a miracle in this word, it was definitely Aiz! Wait…did I really just think that!? Why did I suddenly feel like I was in an oven!? "It would be very rude to not follow through on one's own invitation."

Lefiya's features changed multiple times. Her ears drooped, a frown crossed her face, and she poked her fingers together. I see. I had simply fallen for Lefiya's acting. My words had probably hit her more than I realized. My stomach roiled as I watched her begin to mumble excuses of why she couldn't go up and ask Sensei for a dance.

"Oi, brat, why aren't you showing your date a good time?"

Naturally, just as I thought everything was lost, Sensei arrived and with his ever-present frown and disgruntled appearance.

"Sensei!" I couldn't believe my eyes. Sensei was here instead of in the arms of the goddess of beauty! To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I was astonished! "What are you doing here—"

"Unlike you, brat, I can remember the things that I've been taught." My mind called forth everything Sensei told me since the night began. A set of words came to mind that made a smile spread across my face. He brushed me aside and held out his gloved, only hand toward Lefiya. A man doesn't make a woman wait for a dance, indeed! "Well, Viridis, I hope that you can actually dance instead of just smile and look pretty, unlike Freya-sama. I was looking forward to enjoying the evening with someone interesting, y'know?"

"Y-yes, o-of course!" Lefiya-san's smile was the widest I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but also notice that Tiona-san's and Riveria-sama's spirits had also risen immensely! The two beamed as Lefiya-chan took up Sensei's invitation with an immense blush. They were happy for her! "L-lead the way, H-Hikigaya-kun!"

As expected of Sensei, with a single sentence and action, he brought back the interest, attention, and happiness of everyone who was interested in him!

Truly, he was a man amongst men!

No, truly, he was a Sensei amongst Sensei!

I could only hope that I could be like him one day!

…

 **However, Nothing Stays The Same. (14.4)**

 **…**

While I'd like to say that the night blurred together and I found myself in my bed ready to sleep after I spent time as a foil for various secondary characters, that wasn't the case. Even after dancing with Viridis to show off her newfound confidence, idly chatting with Hiryute about her Level Up while slowly circling the edges of the dance floor, and discussing the future plans of the Loki Familia with Alf as she practically dominated the court with me in tow, I still found myself at the Banquet bored out of my mind.

Zaimokuza, please, I'm begging you, don't waste too much time on this crappy scene. I know this sort of scene is a must for fantasy Light Novels, but there's something to be said about knowing when to quit while you're ahead. This is a goddamned shitty RPG-based Light Novel, not a ballroom-dancing Light Novel. You'd need actual writing talent to pull off the latter, so just move on with the damned scene!

With that thought firmly in mind, I decided to take a seat, frown at anyone coming near, and do my best to pretend everything was moving forward at a decent pace, rather than the glacially slow speed it truly was. I would kill for an end-cutscene prompt right about now. This is the sort of scene that gets hundreds of man-hours invested into it only to be skipped, y'know? Companies really shouldn't waste their time on set pieces that people will either skip or forget about seconds after it ends! Ah, who am I kidding, there's no way Zaimokuza would get a game made for his LN. The anime would probably never get a second season either, lol.

Anyway, just as I was nearing my natural state of disgust and passive aggressiveness, fate (i.e. a certain tubby bastard) decided to throw a curveball at me.

"My, oh my, I believe that I've stumbled on quite the unguarded treasure." While I'd like to say Apollo's voice was creepy, there was no denying that the god's voice was pleasant to listen to, his looks were beyond handsome, and there was a definite reason why he was able to seduce so many beautiful individuals into his Familia. Most would be incapable of looking at him without feeling some form of confusion or affection. Thankfully, I'm not normal in the least. Wait, didn't that sound bad? Well, whatever, I glared at him. "Oh, perhaps the treasure itself is the danger?" A coy giggle left the handsome man's mouth. "Tell me, Hachiman-kun, must I truly have my Familia fight you tomorrow? Are you not afraid that your beauty will be further marred while fighting against my lovely host?"

"…Good evening, Apollo-sama." I gave the god a small bow but I did not rise from my seat. Even if his Familia did attack Cranel, Arde, and the Hestia Familia, I couldn't exactly badmouth a god. No matter how powerful I was, no matter how much his words made my ears bleed, I couldn't mouth off to a divine being. I had to play by their rules, using the War Games and traditions they set up to defeat them fair and square, so that they couldn't strike me down. I didn't want to respect him, but I still had to give my respects. It was a disgusting dilemma. I wasn't a corporate slave, y'know!? Why did I have to act like one!? "How are you enjoying the Denatus?"

"Playing coy, Hachiman-kun? Well, I suppose your character would suggest as much. Hiding behind masks and secrets, playing your games, and only unveiling yourself when you're about to be named before all." Apollo gave a sigh that definitely didn't belong to a man's body. Peering closer upon him, I verified that he did not have any appeal whatsoever. As expected, the man before me couldn't compare to Totsuka. Ah, who am I kidding, no one can compare to Totsuka! The years without Totsuka have been harsh and terrible. Anyway, the knowledge that Totsuka exists protected me from Apollo's appeal 100%. It also protected against Freya by 50%. Wait, did that mean I liked Totsuka more than most girls!? "Don't you know that absence only makes the heart grow fonder? That being held back, having to keep oneself restrained, is the greatest part of love?" Sir, you should not make noises like that in a public setting. That is public indecency. Disgusting. "Delaying gratification merely makes the experience all the more pleasurable."

"I wouldn't know, Apollo-sama." Calmly, I addressed the god. Unfortunately for you, I have quite an immense attack bonus against handsome men. I spent my entire life in the shadows of you bastards. If you think that you can seduce me, after everything your kind has done to me, you are wrong. My body is made of spite and vehemence at your handsomeness. I'm only average in looks dammit, you people being too handsome made expectations way too high! You're the reason why Japan has such low birthrates, dammit! "I prefer to let people make their own decisions. They tend to be more appreciative when they have a choice."

"You wound me, Hachiman-kun. I'm no such god. I'll have you know that I'm well beyond using force or magic to make others love me." Yet, Apollo-sama, you won't let people leave your Familia. Neither do you stop the rest of your Familia acting out in your name and denying knowledge if they get caught. You may know my name, how I act, and how I fight from Laulos, but she's told me plenty about you and your "lovely host." Sure, you have a dozen or so members of your Familia who love you, who'd do anything for you, but not all of them. Laulos certainly doesn't. "It is only natural for beautiful people to come to love me. Not only am I handsome, but I am also willing to give as much as I take." He opened his arms towards me, as though beckoning me towards him. Disgusting isn't harsh enough a word for this, dammit! This was outright nauseating! "Would you not agree that a relationship as equals with a god is not a beautiful thing to have?"

There was a number of things wrong with Apollo's statement. One of them being, of course, that how could he consider a relationship equal when he had to clarify the matter in the first place. Sir, I am afraid you are using that "equals" wrong. Secondly, love isn't give and take. It's taking everything and giving everything at once every moment and every second. See, even if you had the definition correct, there's no way in hell you could've convinced me to love you. Besides, I really doubt that you have anything that I want you town bicycle! No, wait, that's an insult to bicycles! At the very least, they contribute to their community by providing exercise and alternative modes of transportation! Given the number of your "passengers," I doubt that anyone but you is getting exercise from the services you offer!

"…I'm not interested." I could've said a whole lot more, but I was very aware that I was talking to a god. There was no way in hell that Apollo wasn't a god. There was no other way to explain how the man before me could laugh off my declaration like I was just saying something silly. Again, the only way to convince the being before me to fuck right off would be to beat him in his own game. I settled back into my chair and took my gaze off the god. The conversation was over. No. There really was no conversation in the first place. The man was living in a fantasy due to his own Familia's success and might. "Well then, Apollo-sama, I suppose we'll simply have to wait and see what occurs tomorrow in the War Game."

"There is nothing to wait for, Hachiman-kun. Your loss and that of Hestia's is assured." Again, Apollo gave a sigh that was inexcusably feminine. He covered his smile with the back of his hand. Oi, only ojou-sama types are allowed to smile like that. You're missing the folded up lace fan and the drill tails which are required to pull that move off. Zaimokuza, your stupid fill-in villain character is wasting illustrated pages! You and I both know this man will only be around for one story arc, don't waste illustrated pages on him, dammit! "You may be more than capable of taking my Familia on with your gathered allies… but I doubt that you can call upon enough comrades to take on my beloved Familia and our newfound friends."

With that ill-timed declaration, two others flanked Apollo's sides.

Both were Captains, the highest ranked Adventurers of Familias, and neither of them were one of Apollo's.

"Huhuhu~. What a handsome face you have. I could just eat you up right now." Phryne Jamil towered over most the banquet-goers and her width triumphed over that of many of the banquet tables. The dress she wore would've been enough to drown a girl in silk and linen, but it was stretched across her massive, muscled form. Her eyes were bulbous and face incredibly rounded. Her teeth were massive and pearly white. Her smile reminded me of a shark. Androctonus of the Ishtar Familia, Level 5, and one of the strongest Adventurers in Orario stood at Apollo's side. "Huhuhu! But, I suppose I can wait until after Apollo-sama is done with you~."

"You made a mistake having that damned Pallum leave my Familia, Hikigaya!" Zanis Lustra, Arde's replacement as Soma Familia's Captain upon her departure, barely managed to hold himself back as he snarled at me. The Level 3 features were contorted in anger. Though being confronted by someone who got outdone by my student hardly frightened me, his alliance with Apollo was problematic. Lustra had sway over a dozen or so members of the Familia, more if Soma didn't raise a finger to stop them, and those individuals would increase the number of opponents for the War Games immensely. "You're going to pay for all the beatings you've given me and my subordinates tomorrow!" Oh, yeah, he tried to steal from me once. Oops. "Your hide is mine!"

And so, the villains of the arc were revealed to be perverts, whores, and thieves in large numbers.

Three Familias, Ishtar, Soma, and Apollo, were all arrayed against the Hestia Familia, my students, and myself. A Level 5 was amongst them, along with a myriad of Level 3s, and my own former student.

There was only one response I could give to the horribly assembled, out-of-nowhere scene which had just suddenly occurred before me with little to no foreshadowing whatsoever:

"Ok."


	15. Chapter 15

**Needless To Say, This Was A Waste of Time. (15.1)**

…

I didn't know where Zaimokuza pulled the mechanics of the War Games out of, but I have no doubt the source material is absolute trash. Sure, on the surface it seems simple. When gods disagree, rather than waging all-out war all over Orario, they fight in a controlled situation that limits damage with conditions for loss and win agreed upon at the start. On the surface it seemed simple, especially when killing in the War Games is frowned upon, but given that the "rules" of the situation were decided by divine beings with the self-control of children, War Games usually didn't happen because they were almost always guaranteed to be absolute clusterfucks.

The gods who initiate the War Game get to decide the rules. Of course, each one would stack the rules in their favor. Hestia managed to get Apollo to agree to having allied Familias involved, but only by risking the allied members who fought alongside her own and accepting that the battle would take place at the Coliseum. Apollo agreed because he was a pervert who had no self-control, wanted both Cranel and myself, and probably thought that he could win even if Hestia brought a few friends along. Naturally, the whole "alliance" between Dionysus, Hephaestus, Miach, Hecate, Loki, and Hestia, which came to being because of the fight against the Calamity, came into light shortly afterward.

Apollo, of course, went out to get his own allies to spread the prizes around rather than undoubtedly lose. Unfortunately, the man may have a few screws loose in his end, but he wasn't an idiot. Again, unfortunately.

Any help we could've gained from Loki, Hecate, and Hephaestus disappeared right then. Why? Since one of the strongest Familias and the second was equal to the Apollo Familia, the whole of Orario would've been dragged into the War Game. Ganesha, as decent of a god he was, and Freya, despite the fact she was involved in Cranel's harem shenanigans, wouldn't sit still knowing one of their rival would be risking prime members in a fight. That's not even taking into account all the other middling Familias around the same strength as Hecate and Apollo Familias who would want a piece of the pie.

Collbrande, Hiryute, and a few decent mages disappeared from our ranks because if they stayed we'd have faced an army of adventurers instead of a just a group. Challia, my students, the Hestia Familia, and myself were the only ones fighting because if everyone fought, we'd be crushed, sliced apart, and passed around like whores for the rest of Orario. Rather than having a powerhouse roster with plenty of muscle, basically only the "main cast" was present and without the usual safety net that Hiryute provided.

That wasn't even the worst of the situation.

Though losing meant being dissolved and taken into other Familias who only wanted us for our bodies (kyaaa~), winning a normal victory wouldn't be enough either. The whole deal with the Alliance was the bluff we gave off that we could beat anyone and anything while together. Naturally, each and every Familia had their own goals, but the image of facing so many Familias, with the Loki Familia in the mix, was a daunting challenge. With that bluff called, and with us forced to work with only what we had, we had to win an overwhelming victory. If we struggled in the War Game, it would be a gathering of Familias, but several weaker Familias being protected by three stronger ones when nothing is to be risked. Thus, a decisive victory was required to show that we could hold our own without our best assets, to ensure that our budding reputation wouldn't be hurt! We don't even gain any if we win, we just manage to keep our bluff!

Seriously, I go into a coma for a week and everything goes to hell!

Goddammit, this was just plain unfair no matter how I looked at it!

Why is it that I have to do everything? Cranel, do your job as the protagonist, damn it!

…

"What do you mean you're not going to be at the War Game tomorrow!?"

Swiftly, I activated one of my 108 Loner Skills. Tactical Headchop Maneuver Version Three: Silencing Loud Students Edition. The strike was originally born from my constant interactions with Hiryute. Over time, the Headchop skill gained prestige and power as it increased in level due to constant use against a Level 5, now Level 6, Amazon Berserker. The technique has tripled in number of variations, has become more effective, and is possibly evolving toward affecting gods. Truly, my 108 Loner Skills are my true source of strength.

"Quiet, brat. We might be followed." Once the trio of "antagonists" left me alone, like a good non-main character, I sought out the protagonist to solve the issue. As expected, despite his growth in ability and power, my white-haired student didn't really provide any answers on how to fight an average Familia with the support of loads of trash mobs and an overpowered troll, let alone decisively triumph over them. His Rank Up allowed him to gain Slayer, which increased all his stats when fighting against stronger opponents, but it didn't exactly solve the issue with the Level 5 we were setting out to face. "And, you weren't listening, I said that I won't be at the start of the War Game."

Cranel opened his mouth to ask a question, but I raised my hand to speak first. Listen well, my student—you may be stronger, but that doesn't mean you're any less of an idiot.

"We're outnumbered, outgunned, and fighting on territory where we hold no advantages." I'd carefully explained to Cranel, in as few and simple words as possible, why all our friends couldn't help us. I was sure that a whole three minutes of the anime went by with my VA just narrating away to still pictures. Hopefully, whoever was voicing me was decent. Who am I kidding. There's no way the sellout anime studio making this would have the budget for a good VA for a supporting character! "That means that we now need to rectify those problems." I eyed my white-haired student as seriously as I could. He fidgeted. Heh. "Give me advice. I have a plan, but I want to hear yours."

Power is power, but in the end tons of powerful people have died. Orario is an unforgiving city that swallows up superhumans and spits out coffins. Those who survive do so through meticulous preparation, thorough planning, and tactical proficiency. Cranel had plenty of power. A Level 3 is to be respected and feared in Orario. He was in the top 20% in Orario. However, in the end, all he knows is how to fight effectively. That alone would save him against many, many monsters, but not against the politics and the competitive nature of Orario itself. In truth, I considered the city itself as the most dangerous level of the Dungeon: Floor 0.

Fucking politics.

"…We definitely need some way to take care of the Level 5, but being outnumbered really isn't that bad." Cranel didn't voice it as a question, which was a plus in my book. Yes, protagonist, please grow a spine. You're pretty much the only person in this world who can make a decision and have it be beneficial in some way or another. "Even with Laulos-senpai on their team, even if they know how we fight, they can't stop us where we're strong."

"And, that's where you'd be wrong, Brat." I grunted and shook my head. We reached the entrance of the massive banquet hall. They were doing something stupid inside like giving out names to adventurers who just Ranked Up. There really was no reason to stay any longer. Naturally, I was going to make the most of the night before a battle while everyone else rested. The effects of being able to replace a night's sleep with a nap is not to be underestimated! "Laulos may have had only a limited amount of time, but she's twice as clever as you are. You may be stronger than her thanks to your Basic Abilities… but that doesn't matter when she's been organizing a whole force of Adventurers to fight against us."

Cranel stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He simply waited for me to explain further.

"When you face an opponent, the first thing you must always do is find their strengths and weakness. Laulos already knows both because she's my student." Carefully, I explained the situation. This was probably going to be a flashback scene shown at the height of the War Games, explaining why I wasn't present, so I made sure to speak as clearly as possible. I was basically narrating how we stood a fighting chance and foreshadowing how we were going to triumph overwhelmingly so that readers and watchers couldn't complain about us being overpowered and unbeatable. "She knows how we fight, our tactics, and the weaknesses of our style of fighting." Cranel seemed ready to say that our style is unbeatable, but I raised my hand. How super dramatic. "Our method of fighting is based on our individual skill and to quickly take down everything in our path. All she needs to do to destroy us is to completely take our superior skills out of the equation."

This was probably the most screen time I was going to get, so I had to make the most use out of it. Ganbare, my VA!

"Imagine trying to pull off our regular tactics against a line of pikes and bows. The Apollo Familia is famed for their Archers and Warriors. Not only that, but even if only the Soma Familia's dregs are entering, it doesn't take long to learn how to point a spear, y'know?" I could see Cranel's mind turning over the situation. While my white-haired student wasn't incredibly smart, he had a decent head between his shoulders. As a grimace formed on his lips, I was sure that he could imagine attempting to charge toward a line of pikes, having to bat them away, and then being shot by archers for his trouble. The tactic was simple and effective, just what I'd expect from Laulos. I was driving the point home (lol). "That's not even taking into account the Level 5 they have at their disposal." I grasped one of his hands, opened it, and then turned his other into a clenched fist. I placed one upon the other repeatedly. "She'll be the hammer and the rest will be the anvil. We get picked off by Archers if we don't attack, our magic users will be hunted down by their Level 5 if we try to mount a siege, and if we attack we'll be riddled with arrows with a Level 5 at our back."

"...We'd lose if we faced that." Cranel took a breath. My white-haired student thought the situation over in his head. I waited for his decision. This was definitely going to be a mid-fight-flashback scene. Just as they're on their last legs, the protagonist thinks back to this moment for strength and courage! Exactly the sort of writing I'd expect Zaimokuza to consider drama. "Then, Sensei, what's your plan and how long do I need to keep the enemy busy for?"

"Those are the questions you should've asked from the start, brat." I huffed and gave him a nod. Oi, don't look so pleased with yourself. Stop making me want to pat your head, dammit! Naturally, I turned away. "You need to survive the first ten minutes. I'll be there by then. Even if I have to bust through the side of the Coliseum to do it." Actually, I'll probably do that just because I could and for the shock value, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "By then, I'll have picked up the equipment we'll need to break their line, Orimoto, and…" I almost bit my tongue. "Someone I really don't want to owe a favor to."

Ah, who was I kidding; if I wanted to get to Under Resort in a timely manner, I was going to have to owe Ryuu anyway.

May as well have her fight too and get the most out of it.

Hey, wait, don't those words make her sound really cool!?

…

 **Needless To Say, This Was A Waste of Time. (15.2)**

…

"Oi, I know that I asked you to come as soon as possible, but you seem to have misplaced your pants, Lyon." Ah, Zaimokuza, I hope that Yukinoshita gets her hand on this novel. The minute she sees what you're having a race of her wear, I have no doubt there will be no need for me to waste any effort rendering my vengeance upon you. All I would have to do is simply walk to your tombstone and lightly vandalize it to sate my lust for revenge. Rest in peace, you perverted bastard. "Unless, of course, you actually have a secret profession that you're hiding away from prying eyes and this is your preferred work clothes?"

"Not everyone can afford to have a blacksmith custom tailor their clothing." Languidly, Lyon locked the door to the Hostess of Fertility before turning towards me. She had two swords, a staff, and a mask wrapped around her neck. The forest motif was strong in her costume, but I suppose I should just be grateful she wasn't just wearing leaves like another elf from a certain other series. Zaimokuza, at the very least, isn't writing doujinshi fodder. Congrats, you bastard, you're not completely trash. Still trash, but just mostly. "So, you know much about the wardrobe of your only friends. How unsurprising of you, Hiki-pervert-kun."

"That's a lie. I have no friends. Nor do I waste money on whores." Lyon leapt upward onto the roofs of Orario and I followed. Since I didn't like having a wardrobe that would just gather dust, my clothes for the banquet sufficed for combat as well. Equipping my weapons and strapping some plates and pouches took mere moments in my room. There was probably more clothes and weapons in my coat than across her whole body. Tch, someone really needs to get over their higher Level. You never know when you're going to meet your match and need some serious firepower on your side! "Hmph, perhaps, with the favor I owe you, you should ask me to buy you some decent clothes?"

"Oh, you'll replace my Magic Items and clothes for free as part of repaying your favor to me? How kind of you, Hikigaya-kun. How gracious. I accept." Oi, oi, oi! Magic items?! That fetish wear is all magical!? I demand certification and licenses! I'm not going to believe those stripper boots and that half-assed cloak are magical until you prove it! A smile played across the devil waitress's face and she tried to hide it behind her hand. What are you playing at, elf!? "Oh, do you intend to go back on your words? Perhaps you're not just a pervert, but also not a man of your word?"

"Words have caused every war and every act of violence between all races in history. I am very much not a man of words, because I cannot abide living up to such a heinous history." We reached Babel at record speed. There were a few guards keeping up a lonely watch around the winding staircase that led into the Dungeon. Technically, Adventurers weren't allowed into the Dungeon at night. Realistically, a bunch of Level 1s playing it safe by earning money at the Guild wouldn't try to stop two Adventurers who leapt through the fifth story window. "Therefore, thank you very much, I am actually the very picture of morality and decency. Quite frankly, on a mere glance, your accusation of me being a pervert automatically falls flat."

Dungeon First Floor. Danger: minimal. Rapid traversal. Begin chanting Continuous Haste. Apply on ally? Ally trustworthy. Apply on ally as well. Continuous Haste applied. Evade monsters.

"Upon a mere glance? So, according to your own words, my accusation would be successful should I peer closer? Are you merely a beast that hides his true nature?" Lyon, the way you chuckle is too scary. Stop that and never do it again. My spine is shivering upon hearing it. Please, for the good of all the world, never laugh like that again. We picked up speed, going through the Goblins, Kobolds, War Shadows, and other trash mobs without so much as unsheathing our weapons. When crowds gathered to block our way, we leapt over them, used them as step stones, or strode along the walls. "The more you describe yourself, the more I'm reminded of a fettered beast, Hiki-doggy-kun. I worry for your students, especially your most recent one. I am afraid that I must stand against you for Syr's sake should you wish to sate your lusts upon Bell-kun."

Mid Floors reached. Must locate ravine. Pattering footsteps. Roars. Almiraj and Hellhounds. Almiraj no threat. Hellhounds are ranged combatants. Utilize throwing knives to neutralize before spell is cast. Two dispatched. Ally paying no attention to Hellhounds. Five dispatched. Possible anti-magic effect of cloak. Or lack of caution. Eight dispatched. Former likely. Thirteen. Latter unlikely. Focus on self-preservation. Unable to dispatch as many opponents due to missing arm. Must utilize increased physical conditions to make up for weakness. Not required to throw with whole arm. Focus on wrist motion. Utilize multiple knives at once. Control motion. Twenty nine dispatched. Effective. Ravine reached. 16th Floor.

"Oi, I'll have you know that I don't think of my students that way! What sort of trash person would consider wooing their own student!?" I can see the fetish and I reject it! Be away from here you common doujinshi trend! The bond between student and teacher does not involve any sort of perversity! I may not be able to go as fast as Mach 20 or be composed of tentacles, but I know that much about teaching! "That would be like you seducing one of the customers at the Inn! It would be a gross violation of our contracts!"

Minotaurs ahead. Lygerfangs present. Knives capable of piercing hide of both. Won't be able to retrieve. Waste of resources. Utilize Continuous Chain Lightning? No. Equipment untested. Best left for tomorrow. Draw saber. Weapon meant for thrusting attack or shallow cuts. Weapon allows for precision strikes, speedy withdrawals, and pinpoint assaults. Tear ligaments, destroy cores, and rid opponent of sight. Effective alone. Much more effective due to Continuous Haste. Will be useful in upcoming conflict. Maiming allowed. Blinding opponents unpalatable but available for use. Best rely on puncture wounds to limbs and away from internal organs.

"Oh, but I made no such contract." What point are you making here, elf? What's with the pause!? Get on with your words before I decide that your morals are in question! Just what do you mean woman, what games are you playing, I'll have you know that I won't be lured in by your ruses! I have way more experience in making people say what I want them to say through implications. There's no way in Hell you're going to get me to say something before you— "I'll have you know I'm free to pursue whomever I fancy, even if they're a customer, Hikigaya-kun."

What. Minotaur swing incoming. Pierce core. What. Ally dispatching Lygerfangs. Enemy number rapidly dwindling. Minotaur with halberd. Through eye and into brain. Swirl sabre to ensure death. What. Focus. Minotaur at back. Pivot, lunge, and pierce core. What. Miss. Focus. Break minotaur knee. Decapitate. What. Sloppy. Focus and concentration was compromised. Shouldn't have happened. What. Stop that! Enemies all dispatched. Goliath not present. Proceed to Under Resort. Cease application of Continuous Haste. What. Stop!

"What." The word slipped out of my tongue, breaking the silence that had formed and went unbroken since Lyon's last words. I really didn't know what to say regarding her words. I must have opened my mouth a dozen times and found no words coming forth. The only word that came to mind was the same inane thing over and over again. The hell is this. What form of attack has been inflicted upon me? All she did was say that she was free to pursue whoever she wanted, dammit! What. Stop that this instant, brain! "What."

"It appears that we've arrived in good time." Lyon ignored me and stalked forward. The elf's hood stopped me from getting a glimpse of her face. She walked quickly upon the road toward Rivira's newest incarnation. "Meet with me at Rivira's Inn when you're finished with your business or require more of my aid." Oi, why are you walking so fast. This is the safe zone. I tried to follow but she disappeared into the forest. Her voice trailed toward me though I couldn't discern her from the rest of the forest. "I will see you later, Hikigaya-kun."

Geez, no matter what, I can never seem to manage to get the upper hand against that elf.

…

"Neh, Hikigaya, did you miss me so much you couldn't stay away for an entire week?" Orimoto coyly greeted me as I entered the large hut of which she inhabited along with most of Rivira's populace. The shelter was well lit, carefully set-up, and roomy despite the many cots set up everywhere in sight, as I would expect of someone with Orimoto's ability to organize. My fellow dimensional traveler gave me a wink and a two-fingered salute as soon as I entered. We're currently missing an alien, a time-traveler, and an esper, but I'm pretty sure those guys will come along sometime in the next five books. "You know, people will start talking if you keep visiting me so often. Hilarious, right?"

"I need your help in a War Game tomorrow." I knew how Orimoto was. The direct course of action was the best way to go about talking with her. Not only that, but she had responsibilities to Rivira. The most efficient course of action would be to start bargaining already. I didn't want to hesitate about asking her. I didn't want to bring her up there on the off chance we could be betrayed and her Skill could be figured out. If I had the slightest bit of hesitation, I was sure it would grow into not wanting to bring her along completely. "Can you come?"

"I can and I will."

"I'm prepared to offer you—"

My brain managed to catch up with the words I heard before I made a fool of myself any further.

Still, Orimoto heard me and she was already laughing with her usual, wide smile on her face.

"Neh, Hikigaya, you go about saving all my friends here and you think that I'm going to ask you for money to help you out? Jeez, that's too funny!" Orimoto shook her head and took control of her laughter. I noticed Elder in the corner of my vision. The de facto leader of Rivira gave a snort and a wave. Huh, so she was being serious. How exactly did you survive in this cutthroat, hellish town this long, Orimoto? "You're thinking too much about this Hikigaya!" She raised her hand toward me while grinning. She must have seen my expression since I'd forgotten to wear my mask. "You and I, we're both trying to get home, right? It would be pretty dumb of me if I don't help you out as much as possible, right?"

The logic was seemingly simple and flawless. Of course, it wasn't that simple, the words also assumed that I thought the same way and that I would come to her aid if she needed help.

Under normal circumstances, I would be hesitant to accept such a plain offer from anyone, even Orimoto, but the situation was anything but normal.

I grasped her hand with my own.

"Of course that's the case." Getting home, reaching the end of the Dungeon, was both of our goals. Orimoto smiled widely and nodded. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as well. Two years of living in this new world, looking for a way out, and here I was reaching a milestone on my journey. I was no longer alone. Despite being a loner, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Relieved enough to fall back on words that hadn't left my mouth in the longest time. "I'll be in your care then, Orimoto."

"Yes, and I'll be in yours, Hikigaya."

…

 **Needless To Say, This Was A Waste of Time. (15.3)**

…

"Neh, Hikigaya, are you sure that you're not a supporter when you're carrying that much?" Orimoto giggled behind her mask. I'd brought along the set of clothes I'd asked Crozzo to make for her. I was lucky that Crozzo was impeccable at guessing figures, given his tailoring expertise, making the experience less questionable than it could have been. Anyway, she was now clad in decent clothing and armor instead of just a raggedy tunic, her hair was covered up, and a full-face mask I'd picked up on the cheap kept her features hidden. She was about as anonymous as she was going to get. "Maybe you missed out on your calling. Hilarious, right?"

"…The Hikigaya Express is only active on certain days and carries out deliveries for one person: me. So don't get any ideas." I huffed and rolled my eyes. My words and actions only seemed to make Orimoto laugh harder. You know, wearing a plain white mask like that just makes your laughter scary, right? It's like you're laughing while planning something malicious, y'know!? "I am not some glorified pack mule, I'll have you know."

"Pahhahah! Hikigaya Express!" Orimoto was almost doubled over in laughter as we made our way to Rivira's Inn. The place had no name and exorbitant prices. Ten thousand Valis per person each night. Needless to say, it was one of Rivira's main sources of income so it was their first priority right after walls and basic necessities. It was the very essence of greed, corruption, and taking advantage of the misfortunate. Overall, it was quite homey and reminded me a lot of home. "Hi-hilarious, hilarious! You haven't changed at all, Hikigaya!"

If I closed my eyes, ignored the scent of the forest and the fact that the sky was composed of crystals, I could almost imagine being back home because of Orimoto. My former classmate was living, breathing proof that Japan did exist, that I did have a home to go back to, and that I wasn't some extremely delusional native of Orario's world. Everything I remember is real. I wasn't crazy. Those thoughts calmed me so much, though I hadn't even realized that I had worried about such things. As expected, a lot of the worries I had had never died and simply droned on quietly in the back of my head.

"So, Orimoto, how's Rivira doing?" After a few moments, I decided to partake in some small talk. It felt wrong to just be silent, despite the fact that I loved being quiet. Being quiet is the best. Don't worry, Silence-chan, I'm not abandoning you. You'll always have a place in my heart. However, I must speak to my fellow interdimensionally displaced Japanese citizen. The romance between you and myself must take a backseat because I've just found a person who I really, really need to speak to. "Everything squared away?"

"Hmmm… I don't think you want to talk about Rivira at all, Hikigaya." Orimoto gave a thoughtful hum. Jeez, since when did you start training your perception skills? You're going to be too overpowered if you're both perceptive and charismatic, y'know? If you're too talented, the audience is going to hate you, Orimoto! My former classmate snapped her fingers and aimed the digits toward me. "I think what you really want to ask is if I can help you go through as many Floors as possible before levelling up again."

"Right." Well, I'm not going to complain if I can get away with making small talk. Also, Orimoto, I don't know if you're posing on purpose, but I'm currently afraid that you've suddenly managed to gain a Stand. Is there some overly muscular figure invisibly mimicking you right at this moment? If you're able to punch at the speed of light, I would very much like you to finish this Dungeon off so we can get home, dammit! "How much time will you need before you can start coming along with my students and myself further into the Dungeon?"

"I'll come along whenever you reach here." The answer was surprising, especially since I was sure that Orimoto was the head honcho of Rivira. My former classmate shook her head and I was somewhat off put by her sudden lack of jubilation. As funny as it sounds, she was always the girl who laughed when she could. When she stared at me, with the blank mask on, I couldn't help but feel worry curdle in my gut. "…I don't have as many friends as you do, Hikigaya."

There were many things that I could have said, but I just stayed silent and listened. I had been alone when I had first arrived. So had she. I suppose that the two of us were the only ones we could truly discuss our situations about. We knew what we had both gone through. It was a link between the two of us, something terrible that bound us together, and so I said nothing. Though I couldn't believe that she wasn't liked or loved, and could wrap my head around why she said I have friends, I chose to only listen.

"I'm necessary and needed here, especially because of what I can do, but that just… just makes it harder to get people I can actually trust." Orimoto knit her gloved hands together. After a moment, she decided to take off the mask I had given her. A frown was on her lips and her brow furrowed. It wasn't a look that I was used to seeing on her face. "Bors is one of the few. Some died in the Dungeon. But… the people I can count on and show my face to... I can count them on one hand." I supposed I assumed too much when I thought there was some honor amongst thieves in Rivira. "I offered my services, sold my ability to Update, and people knew of me… but they didn't know Orimoto Kaori because I couldn't risk being discovered by the gods above."

Just like me, Orimoto had chosen secrecy as her first line of defense. However, she had been forced to rely on Updating others and unveil one of our most powerful skills in order to survive the Dungeon. A Level One in Under Resort could do nothing but die. All in all, she was lucky to have survived as long as she did and she knew it. While I'd been able to drown myself in work, literally focusing everything I had on becoming stronger, how long did it take her before she could even take a single step in the Dungeon with the Goliath at her back and the rest of the Dungeon beyond her?

"…" Though I hesitated, I did end up placing a hand on Orimoto's shoulder. Someway, somehow I was able to find words to say to her. "Well, that isn't the case now, Orimoto. I'm here now." I gave her a nod. I hoped that I wasn't making a fool out of myself. The words I were saying were corny as all hell. I'd heard it a hundred times from dozens of different media. The message was simple, that she wasn't alone, but I hoped that it would reach her. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me. We're in this together. We'll reach the end."

For a moment, we just stood there before Rivira's Inn. Since it was in the middle of the night, I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me make an idiot of myself. Orimoto simply stared at me for the longest time. I wondered how her Skill worked. She could focus on a single subject to the point of ignoring all else. I fought on the frontlines while she formulated strategies, directed troops, and stayed out of fighting. Damn, I'd really have liked to just sit back, call out targets, and pick people off. Anyway, I'd have thought my former classmate wouldn't need to take so long to parse through my words given her spectacular skill. Stop staring at me. Jeez. You're making me far too nervous here.

Suddenly, without warning, Orimoto pulled me forward. Given her advantage in strength and the element of surprise, I was incapable of standing my ground. Soon enough, I found myself in a position that would've made me the envy of my middle school self. Namely, with my former classmate and crush wrapping her arms around me. Wait, I was sure that any of my past selves would hate me. I could already feel the screams of "Riajuu go die!" in the back of my mind. Oi, oi, oi, guys, hold off.

Why?

For one thing, the girl wrapped around me was crying.

Yeah.

"It's… I keep thinking that you're just a dream. T-that you're not real. Pah-ha…ha… Every moment, if I don't know something is true… I keep questioning… questioning if y-you're really here." The Orimoto I knew and spoke with crumbled away into another girl entirely. Just like an adventurer who'd lost everything, who was desperately trying to breathe, she cried and wept while trying to justify herself. The girl in my arms wasn't just a regular person. She had to justify why she was afraid and why she had to cry. She was doing her utmost best to be strong. "B-but here you are, H-Hikigaya. Ha…ha..pha… just as smart, just as clever, and the same person you've always been." Raising her head to gaze at me with a beatific, teary smile, I couldn't help but force myself to bury feelings that I'd thought died. I would never take advantage of anyone in her place, let alone Orimoto. "I k-know that I could never be clever enough to know just the right thing to say… you're here. R-really here. Thank the gods you're here…"

For a while that's how we stayed.

For a while, I didn't understand her.

But, soon enough, the right thoughts gathered speed in my head.

I was able to realize the same things that Orimoto had in a heartbeat.

One high school student abducted from their family and friends holding another. Both with all their reasons to be suspicious of one another, all their reasons to think there was something at play, wiped away. Erased. No more need to worry about lies and deception. They were both undoubtedly and irrevocably the people they both remembered. One was me. The other was Orimoto. We were lost in a world not our own, we'd been alone and without anyone, but here we were together.

We were with another person who knew what the real world was. A person who'd gone to school, who watched the same movies, and felt the same feelings about the same subjects. Both of us had lived in Chiba, Japan. We'd lived in a world without gods, monsters, or adventurers. We had parents, siblings, and people we cared about wondering where we were. Both of us went through dangers we'd never expected, met people we'd never wanted to meet, and done things we never wanted to do.

This was real.

We were no longer alone.

…

 **Interlude: The Lonely Champion. (Part 2)**

…

For perhaps the first time, I saw that Hikigaya Hachiman was content. Though he tried to hide it, to maintain his posture, I found that he derived no small amount of joy from meeting Orimoto Kaori. They were of the same Familia and have known each other for years and years, so his reaction upon finding her was to be expected. Despite his own disdain for company, I was sure that Hikigaya yearned for a companion. Someone that he trusted with everything he had and more. A person who he could undeniably, undoubtedly trust. Naturally, after years of being alone and inhabiting Orario, he was happy after finding that person.

All those truths did not make looking upon the two of them any easier.

Though I would like to say that I saw my past Familia between the two, that I couldn't help but remember my own friends and family, I knew better than to lie to myself. Foolishness and self-deception accompanied one another like old friends. Once upon a time, I'd been convinced that violence was the only answer and that vengeance was the only form of justice. I'd nearly died after throwing away the ideals that my Familia had upheld. I'd learned from my mistakes. So, now, I couldn't hope to delude myself in believing anything else but the truth.

Someway, somehow I had begun to wish to be a person who Hikigaya Hachiman needed and trusted. Not only that, but seeing that role taken by another left me to stew in a plethora of unpleasant emotions.

Of course, while I was sure that Hikigaya wouldn't realize my feelings on the matter, I didn't take into account Orimoto herself.

"Lyon-chan, it's been a while." Orimoto, the girl who'd declared me to be Hikigaya's friend and her own by default, wore the clothes she was given well. Her mask, meant to hide her features, was in her hand. It allowed me to see the redness of her eyes. Though I tried to commiserate, the feeling wouldn't come. I nodded a greeting towards her, not trusting my own voice. A sigh escaped her lips. "You know, Lyon-chan, Hikigaya-kun has a lot of trouble letting other people in." She didn't allow me to break away from her gaze. "I'm sorry about that. It's mostly my fault."

The words were spare and simple, but I felt my teeth grind. Of course, I could clearly see that their relationship was more than both of them implied. There was no reason for her to explain it. Hikigaya kept plenty of secrets from me, many of them small and capricious in nature, so why not this one? He most certainly must have treasured this particular secret far more than all the other ones he had.

My thoughts were interrupted as Orimoto suddenly stomped her foot. Given that she equaled me in strength, being on her Fourth Step of Divinity, the ground shook noticeably.

"Oi, you two, think before you act." Hikigaya's growling response was immediate. Though speaking with Bors, haggling the price down for more material, he was nonetheless able to respond. I was convinced that he either had another set of ears on the back of his head or a Skill that allowed him to focus on multiple subjects at once. His ability to respond to simultaneous threats was unparalleled. "Rivira can't handle two Level 4s acting like brats."

I was glad that he hadn't turned to look at the two of us. The embarrassment and shame I'd have felt would have been too much if he had.

"Let me finish talking before you assume anything!" Orimoto took Hikigaya's comment in stride, crossing her arms and giving a huff without so much as a pause. They spoke to one another with ease. Once I'd thought that was merely the case with all humans, but I was wrong. Being able to speak without fear or caution was only for families or close friends. "Hikigaya has a hard time letting other people in, because the first time he tried… that person cut ties with him without a second thought."

"…." Even in Familias, some would not get along. Though I had been blessed with a good Familia, with all of us in Astraea-sama's service being good to one another, I was sure that Hikigaya wouldn't have been able to be pleasant to anyone, let alone everyone. Meanwhile Orimoto, since I'd first met her, had never failed to be jubilant. Hikigaya, without his years and experiences, would latch onto someone kind as many lonely individuals would. A phrase he once uttered entered my mind. I prefer the truth, no matter how harsh it is. The opposite embodiment was right before me. "…You."

"We never got along well after that. He avoided me and I did the same. Eventually, we made up, but… well, nothing ever stays the same, y'know?" Orimoto scratched at her chin as she confirmed my statement. There were no smiles or laughter from her. I could see how focused she was, how earnestly she was trying to explain despite her discomfort. This was something between two members of a Familia. I could hardly speak about the friends I lost, yet here she was willingly sharing with me something she was immensely displeased about. "Then, we all got separated, I was sent here without knowing where anyone else was, I spent years without anyone else from my Familia, doing what I could to stay alive here in Rivira…." Her lip quivered, but she shook her head. I could only grasp at the machinations of their god, the reasons why any divine being would put their children through such trials, but I knew that any answer I could discern would be wrong. The gods did not think as mortals did. "…and now he's here and I can't help but be happy that I have someone back."

"He trusts you because you're part of his Familia and you share the same goal." I tried not to sound… relieved. Given that a ghost of a smile played on Orimoto's lips, I did not succeed. I bent my head before her in apology as I felt shame crawl up my cheeks. "My apologies, I hadn't meant to sound so crass—"

"No, it's okay. It's kinda funny, but I wish that more people were as honest as you." A giggle left Orimoto's lips. It wasn't hollow, but neither was it truly happy. It was a sound that reminded me more of a sigh. There was history that I wasn't aware of, despite everything I was told. I wondered if things had changed between the two of them. She told me that she and Hachiman had made up, that everything had been settled, and they now strived to work with one another, but was that the case for her? I wanted to ask, but I couldn't seem to find my words as I looked upon the softly smiling girl before me. "I can see why Hikigaya-kun likes you. The two of you are very similar. You hold your hearts on your sleeves even though you lock them away."

There were many questions that I wanted to ask Orimoto, but before I could I noticed another presence nearby.

"Kaori." Bors Elder's deep voice drew the two of us from our conversation. Within moments, Orimoto managed to put on her mask. Her body changed before my eyes. Her shoulders straightened, her hand rose and waved, and she rose to her tiptoes in glee. A smile was on her face as she happily greeted Rivira's representative. "Hey, what's gotten you so happy?" Elder gave a chuckle as he approached us. I see. "Happy that you're finally leaving this dump?"

"Hilarious!" Orimoto laughed and the plain mask Hachiman gave her bounced on her hip. The girl placed her hands on her sides and shook her head. The girl was the very picture of glee and charm. However, unlike the Amazon who'd cried over Hachiman, I doubted that the person I saw now was who she really was. I understood her hidden intent. Though her words didn't have her say it, the personality I saw before me, the cheerful, nice girl I saw, must have been what drew him to her. He hadn't tried to get her trust, no, I was sure that he had fallen for her mask and she rejected him. "As if, Bors! You're just trying to make excuses to kick me out, aren't you?"

"I kick you out and I'll probably get my ass kicked to Floor 70 and back by all your fans." Elder grinned and shook his head. I noticed that he carried a package on his back. The man, without preemption, threw it at Orimoto who caught it with a feigned huff. The man scratched his cheek. "Here, it's a few arrows and trinkets to see you getting back in one piece. There would be more, but there aren't exactly many people awake this hour." I knew Rivira's representative. The man before me, thoughtful and considerate, wasn't that man. This very scene was Orimoto telling me what she couldn't put into words. Through action, she told me the truth that she couldn't bring herself to say aloud. "It isn't much, but—"

Seeing enough, I took a step back and excused myself.

Orimoto's gaze shifted towards me as I left, words on her lips readied, but I shook my head and bid her farewell with a wordless wave.

My thoughts were sated and the tumultuous emotions I'd felt earlier had faded away.

Nothing more needed to be said between Orimoto and myself.

"Done sticking your nose into gossip, Lyon?" Hachiman didn't turn to greet me. There was no spring in his step, change in his body, or any other sign of glee at the sight of me. Though he had held Orimoto, let her cry in his arms, he greeted me as he normally did before he had fallen asleep and lost his arm. I had thought that the contrast had meant something. That though I had helped him while he was unconscious, despite the moment we shared, he thought no more of me than he used to. However, after seeing Orimoto, I knew what he was doing. He didn't wish to worry others, have others aid him, or receive any words of kindness and commiseration. The fact that he had asked me for my help held greater meaning than I originally believed. "Oi, are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there?"

He went still as I grasped the fabric hiding his loss.

"I will help you in any way I can, Hachiman." The words I needed to say, perhaps what I should've said the moment I'd felt what I had, left me. Despite his own wit and guile, I couldn't allow him to dictate what was between the two of us. He was too wary and I could easily be confused. It was simpler and better to say what I needed to say, so that I wouldn't find myself in the same situation I had been moments ago. I didn't like it. If nothing changes, then everything stays the same. I didn't want that. "Even if you have nothing you can offer, if you ever need me, don't hesitate to ask."

Hachiman's silence at my statement drowned out everything else. In that moment, I forgot everything as I just waited for his answer. I wondered what was going through his head, what he thought and discerned from my words, and what was going to happen. He could reject my help or accept it. Those were the only two options available to the two of us. There were no clever words to be shared between the two of us. Both he and I knew that this moment wasn't meant for guile or cunning. Everything between the two of us hung on the question and the answer.

Finally, he took a breath, and answered with a whisper.

"…Thank you, Ryuu."

With those words, I felt content.

…

 **Needless To Say, This Was A Waste of Time. (15.4)**

…

If no plan survives first contact with the enemy, then what one needs to do is be the enemy. Plans are too damned useful to simply throw out of the window. I was sure that whoever said that tactics are useless in a fight was either incompetent, idiotic, or both. Going into battle without a plan or with the plan to "wing it" is pretty much the same as saying you'll just "do your best." Well, I hate to say it (lol), but the truth is that the average person's "best" equates only to "there was an attempt."

Human beings, in the end, all start as trash and will stay trash if nothing is done to work against it.

A finger poked my cheek.

"Hikigaya-kun~." Oi, stop that, Orimoto. You do not have the required appeal to pull off lengthening words, especially while wearing the armor set I've given you. The only way you can pull that move off in the anime would be if we were suddenly all turned into poorly drawn and comedic cutouts. I know that the anime studio's budget for Zaimokuza's atrocity would be low, but at the very least I'm sure that they can afford to show the three of us standing still and looking down at the Coliseum! "The fight's already started, why aren't we helping your friends out?"

"On the contrary; it doesn't seem like Cranel-kun and the others need help. Cranel, Arde, and your other two students are effectively mitigating the Ishtar Familia's skirmishing and allowing the rest to counter the tactics which the Apollo and Soma Familias employed through magic." Ryu—Lyon decided to speak in my stead. At the very top of the Coliseum, the elf peered over the edge to take in the battle. Man it sure must be nice to have the vision of a Level 4. At Level 3, the most that I can do is see that the battle is going well down below. Anyway, Laulos had employed the tactics I expected her to use, and the Brat and everyone else seemed to be faring well. "However, the Level 5 has yet to make a move and is protecting a cloaked individual, which is disturbing. I'm unsure as to the reason why they would keep her in reserve… or why they would bring someone along who requires protection."

"The same reason we're here instead of down there. They want to see if they need to show off all their cards or if they can get away with just what they have now." Orario, being a terrible place, was competitive to the extreme. If you show off your entire hand in a battle then in the next you'll find your previous tactics and secrets countered. Apollo and Soma were pretty much showing off that even weaker Adventurers can stand up to those with higher levels and better training with the right tactics and equipment. Ishtar revealed that she had a core group of well-trained high-level warriors and two aces up her sleeve or wherever it is prostitutes keep what they want to hide. Overall, if you had a gimmick, you wanted to keep it hidden until the last moment unless you wanted it to blow up in your face. "They're waiting to see if they need to go all-in or if they can make do with what they have."

"Neh, Hikigaya-kun, are you sure you don't just want to be the hero and charge in at the best moment?" Oi, Orimoto, stop that. That most definitely isn't the case. I'm here, as I already said, to attack the enemy when they are at their weakest. Naturally, that means I'll have to attack them when they believe that they have achieved victory and that defeat is impossible. "Shouldn't we at least deal with their secret weapon? That cloaked girl in the back seems too important to ignore, you knooww~."

"A preemptive strike seems prudent, but given that a decisive victory is needed, it may be pertinent to allow the enemy to grow to their full strength before striking them down." I don't know whether to be thankful or scared by your support, Lyon. Preemptive strikes is just a fancy way of saying attacking first, y'know? I'm Japanese. The last time we tried that, it didn't work out too well. Americans have it as their MO nowadays, but last time I bothered to check it wasn't working out that well for them either. Don't think I'm not watching out for those Familia-Destroyer traits you confirmed you had! "However, I'll leave the decision to you, Hachiman." She turned to me for a second, looking over her shoulder from her crouch, and gave me a nod. "Just keep in mind that if we're too late Cranel-kun and the others might get hurt."

"…I'll put them through the wringer if they get hurt by anything besides that Level 5." The group of Amazons that Ishtar had skirmishing and doing what I'd believe the Level 5 would do were all in the 3 and 4 range. The brats shouldn't have trouble against them. In fact, why weren't those Amazons down for the count yet? Did they see through Ishtar's plan and know that the Level 5 would be sent in only when those guys fell? I mean, it was obvious from my perspective, but I wasn't sure if my brats could see through the plan. Battle had a way of creating mono-focus. This was a good way to test whether or not they had decent battlefield awareness if nothing else. "We'll attack the moment the Level 5 or that 'secret weapon' of Ishtar makes a move."

Orimoto gave a nod but kept her bow at the ready. Lyon said nothing because she already said she'd follow my orders. As far as compromises went it was the best one I'd ever had. I mean, for the most part, I compromised very little while Orimoto's plan was almost summarily rejected. So, really, it wasn't a good compromise since those would have everyone unhappy. Since I was happy and Orimoto simply assented, I technically won. So, in the end, it wasn't even a compromise (lol).

I looked over the battle in earnest, focusing as much as I could to discern who was who among my students and taking in just how effective the pike formation was. Given that their uniforms were similar and they moved properly, I could only tell the difference between Erisuis, Nelly, Arde, and Cranel by the way they fought. Arde fought with her hands gauntleted, Nelly with her claymore and shields, Erisuis like a madwoman, and Cranel was the most average of the four. They engaged the group of Amazon Warriors again and again. I could tell they were holding back, buying time, and slowly wearing their opponents down. They could have easily rushed the Amazons one after another. Challia and Yamato offset both the Soma and Apollo Familias on their lonesome. Yamato, as expected of an anime katana user, was parrying incoming arrows and guarding the mage. Challia, being moderately skilled, was actually able to use concurrent chanting. Overall, the two were doing a good job of kiting the mass of pikes and bows while picking them apart.

Cranel had taken my words too seriously. If the enemy was this weak and unorganized, he should have definitely changed tactics and focused on taking them down. Sure there was the danger of Jamil coming in to engage them along with the mysterious, cloaked, and not-at-all-special figure that she was guarding. The Soma and Apollo Familias were getting whittled down, but the casualties were very light due to the fact Challia was holding herself back from firing at the formation at point-blank range and allowing Yamato to cast her gravity spell to destroy the whole block.

Though I hadn't wanted to look at this War Game like a way to teach my students, mostly because I'd already spent so much money since I believed that it was a true threat, I was seeing what Orimoto must have realized at first glance: despite being incredibly outnumbered and outgunned, the group I had would've already won if I hadn't told them to hold back. Why? Well, because I'd made the mistake of thinking the Ishtar, Apollo, and Soma Familias had anything besides an alliance of convenience. To put it simply, instead of fighting against three veteran forces working together, there were three different groups of decent individuals with a vague understanding of tactics with their own separate goals.

Meaning, of course, that I had wasted time and money over a battle that could've been won decisively with just what I had available. Hell, from what I was looking at, I could've probably just sat in the audience, provided commentary, and gotten screen time explaining how much stronger Cranel had gotten while I was in my coma! Goddammit! Overall, I wasted an opportunity to become a more important character, money, time, money, and —most importantly—money!

Goddammit, I hadn't needed to buy these extra Crozzo swords and weapons forged from the Asura from Under Resort at all!

And I was sure that Orimoto knew all of that already.

I stood up, bit my tongue, and as calmly as I could I turned to Orimoto and Lyon.

"Change of plans; we're attacking now and ending this joke of a battle right now." I needed to get a telescope or something. If my eyes had been able to see what was happening at the Arena without concentration I was sure that my Skill would've been able to process the situation. Wait, no, that would have just had me jumping in right away. It wouldn't have saved my money! So, in the end, the fault lay in the fact that Apollo, Soma, and Ishtar were trash! If they were better gods they would've had decent Familias who could actually put up a fight! Those bastards made me expect too much of them, dammit! "You two engage Jamil. I'll handle the one in the cloak and the pike block."

"Got it, Hachiman." Lyon, thankfully, just pulled up her mask and hefted the quarterstaff I'd purchased for her. The pitch-black weapon didn't fit with the rest of her attire, but I doubted that she'd shelve it in favor of the stick she'd been using earlier. Made from the bones of the Asura, Bors told me that the weapons I purchased seemed to exhibit properties of Durandal enchantments. They were indestructible and only needed sharpening ever so often. If not for the fact the Asura was terrifying and could easily kill dozens of Adventurers, he would be tempted to try and have another of the Cataclysms come into being. "I will see that brute on her knees."

With that curious phrase, the elf launched herself off the ledge straight down.

Though I was glad that Lyon chose against commenting, I knew better than to think Orimoto would be nearly as gracious. Looking upon her, I never thought a plain, white face could look insufferably smug, but it appeared I was wrong once more.

"You really worry too much, Hikigaya-kun~." Orimoto sauntered over to my side and gave a slight laugh. My former classmate gave me a cheery series of pats on my back. Please, Orimoto, this sort of treatment is inhumane. Stop this instant. There is no need to rub salt in the wound, even if I'm sure you noticed how smug I was moments ago! Be the better person, the nice girl you're supposed to be. I get teased way too much already in this damned world! "But I suppose that's just how a teacher would react when they think their students are in danger, right? Or, with how much Valis you spent, is it more of a father buying the very best for his kids?"

There was only one response to those words.

"No. Go die."

I grabbed Orimoto and threw her at the battle.

She was laughing as she made her way down.

Dammit.

…

A/N: Caught up with the original Copy I have. Have a question for you all. Do ya'll want this to be updated every Mon-Wed-Fri with 2000-word chapters or once ever second monday with 10,000 word updates?


	16. Chapter 16

Interlude: The Sword (Part 3)

…

My grandfather once told me that fear is natural. However how it forces one to act is not. Despite having a racing heart, a mind filled with uncertainty, and trembling limbs… one can still choose to either flee or fight. All my life I was trained to always choose the latter. To wield a sword, even if it is to kill monsters, means to walk upon a path of ever-increasing danger. It is a life with threats looming on the horizon, getting closer day by day, and moments of peace and simply living are to be cherished due to their rarity.

To be one of the chosen of the gods means nothing less.

I had almost forgotten those words, despite the trials and tribulations which I'd encountered. Hestia-sama, Bell, and Arde had been everything I wished for in a Familia. They were kind, compassionate, and would always lend themselves to me. Hestia-sama treated me with great care but without pity. Bell always sought me out and asked me if I wished to spend time with him. I did. Arde, in a manner quite similar to her Sensei, was quiet unless spoken to, but I knew someone had purchased the beddings and other small comforts of my room.

Then, out of nowhere, as we waited for their Sensei to awaken, we were attacked.

Not by monsters, but by our fellow chosen.

I knew of the competitions between gods. The Divine Wagers which they fought with their gatherings. It had not crossed my mind that my newfound Familia would be under assault, but looking at the myriad strengths everyone exhibited, I should have expected it. We had fought against Apollo-sama's Familia for the sake of our home, rebuffed them, and found ourselves embroiled into a conflict which intended to see us split apart and broken.

Had I been the same person who I was mere weeks ago, I would've been afraid and shaken by the prospect of fighting the forces of three mighty Familias. I doubt that I would have been able to stand against the forces arrayed against me today. Fear would've grasped my heart, made me unsure, and allowed me to be cut down. I would have thought that defeating the forces before me would be impossible.

Yet, here I was, holding my ground with my heart urging me to charge and end the farce of a threat before me.

"We're running out of space to run." Filvis Challia was an incredible Mage. In the fight against the apocalyptic monster in Under Resort, she was one of the few who could cast Magic while moving. She used both blade and magic seamlessly like the ancient heroes of my people. One day, I hoped that I would be able to cast my own Magic while I fought. Not only that, but she was calm and collected throughout the battle. There was no doubt in my mind that I wished to be able to fight like her. "I won't be able to keep holding back if they keep this up."

I gave a nod in acknowledgement, batting aside another wave of arrows. The difference in strength between my former self and me was nothing short of incredible. I would have never thought I would be capable of turning aside rows of pikes and barrages of arrows. I'd have died many times over if not for my recent growth in power and the training Bell decided to share with me. The way they attack was not compatible with how I was taught, but the way they moved and predict attacks…

Pikes may only thrust forward or be swept down from above. Arrows will only hit where they are pointed. Take in the stance of the opponent, look at their knees and elbows, and eliminate possibilities. Bell had told me that he had been forced to memorize certain attacks, but as he continued to grow powerful he began to realize his Sensei was simplifying it for him. Being able to register threats at a faster pace, the intuition which many of the greater chosen attested to have, could be trained and put to use by examining an opponent and discerning their actions.

With one movement of my sword, I blocked three pikes with my sword's blade, another one with the guard, and yet another with the sword's pommel. Drawing it up, just another movement, I threw back another five pikes and their wielders while intercepting five arrows. One step back and I was struck by the wooden shafts of three different pikes to no effect. A crescent strike of my blade cuts the lethal heads and blocks another three arrows.

To be one of the chosen means to be beyond mere humans; I saw that now. We were gifted not only with extraordinary bodies, but minds as well. Given how monsters grew so much stronger and faster at each floor, it explained how so many of the greater chosen were able to match them. We were all changing in every respect.

I saw an opportunity as the wall of pikes tried to reconvene. I withdrew the small blades I had been given by Cranel. They were deadly despite their cheap make. My newfound strength allowed me to throw them with great precision and strength. I was sure that none of the gathered chosen before me would survive if one of the knives struck them in their stomachs or heads. That left most of the body for me to attack. I chose my targets carefully, striking shoulders or the joint where the leg meets the hip, removing my opponent from combat as accurately as Haji would have. I hoped I did well by him by learning how to fight at range instead of just with my sword. He would have been inordinately proud convincing me to use a weapon besides my blade.

As we withdrew, I took in the rest of the battle.

Or, rather, I would have if not for the yell from the opposing side.

"Scatter!" I recognized Laulos's voice. Bell's fellow student had been a good leader in the heat of battle. Her voice carried well over the din of combat. I understood why she left their group. In her own way, she had cared for her Sensei. She cared for him enough to be willing to hurt him and not care for the consequences of her actions. If I were to make a guess, I would say that I believed that she looked to him differently than the rest of his students. "He's coming from above!"

The block of pikes attempted to disperse. I could see that they were well organized. They split apart into small, equal squares which would have still been a great threat. They gained mobility by sacrificing hardly any strength and power. It was a hallmark of the teachings which Bell had shared with me.

However, there is a reason why the Sensei is the Sensei and the student is the student.

The lightning, which had so suddenly come into being from above and had been streaking toward the center of the block, collided with the ground… and split into four tendrils that shattered the squares of adventurers. I had almost forgotten that spells could be shaped through the use of certain staves, since most Mages preferred to simply enhance the strength of their spells, until I had witnessed Hikigaya wield a massive coil of lightning against the Black Goliaths and the Asura. Naturally, if he could curl lightning into an immense blade to strike against such massive enemy then he would have no issue splitting apart the attack and wreaking havoc upon the enemy. Truly, though he was limited in the number of Spells he had, Bell's Sensei made the most of his weapons.

My eyes and many others traced where the attack had come from. In the most flagrant location possible, he was located at the very top of one of the Coliseum's sides. The battle will take place in the Coliseum and will not reach the stands or anywhere within the stands indeed. Planning against Hikigaya-sensei, as Bell said, was impossible. The man didn't care for tradition or common decency in the slightest. From his perch, where he could overlook the whole battle, he was striking with impunity by arcing his magic into the sky before sending it straight down. Given his immense reserves of magic and the very nature of his spells, he alone would have decided the battle completely with just his simple plan.

But that wasn't the case in the slightest.

The Level 5 gave a command to the cloaked individual she had been guarding. The giant of a woman hefted her massive war axe and received a bolt of lightning with a fierce roar. Her Magic Resistance was terrifying, but as she turned toward Hikigaya-sensei's location, I wondered how Bell's Sensei would be capable of taking on a Level 5 as brutish and powerful as her.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, a figure clad in green slammed into the giant woman's side, sending her stumbling. The very same figure leapt off in the same moment, striking with a staff of obsidian steel as she arced through the air and landed in a crouch that seamlessly turned into a kick to the knees. The Level 5 roared at the barrage of hits from the hooded and masked figure, but as she turned to attack, arrows slammed into her with such force that she was sent reeling.

Tracing the trajectory of the arrows, I could hardly believe my eyes as I watched an archer arc through the air amid the coils of lightning which Hikigaya had filled the air with. No more than a speck of black in the torrents of power that surged through the air, the archer used a massive bow of the same obsidian steel to launch thick bolts of metal that would tear through wooden buildings with ease. The moment they landed on the other side of the Coliseum's roof they leapt once again into the sky filled with lightning without a care in the world. A weapon hidden within another weapon. My mind boggled at the sight, at the sheer audacity of the move, but there was no denying the effectiveness of the masked figure's methods.

Then, a sword landed just a step ahead of my form that took my breath away.

Since I had lost Shinonome [1], I had restrained myself from using a sword of high quality. Equipment was entirely secondary to skill. Prowess, above all else, was the greatest strength of an Adventurer. I decided to follow a path similar to Bell and his fellow students'. I wanted to grow stronger and find a weapon that would benefit me rather than have a weapon that I would have to mold myself around. I familiarized myself with many different types of blades and weapons. Bell had a multitude of weapons that he trained with which he generously allowed me to borrow. Though I preferred the blade, what I truly wanted was to be able to use whatever weapons I came across so that I would not be without one.

However, I could not refuse to take up the incredible blade of obsidian steel that had been given to me by Bell's Sensei. There was no doubt in my mind that it was made of the Apocalyptic beast which I had faced mere weeks ago and that it was a silent nod of recognition from Hikigaya Hachiman of me as a follower of the way of the sword. Not only that, but looking about, I found all my allies taking up their new weapons and gifts.

Bell received a longsword, Arde a pair of gauntlets and greaves, Erisuis twin axes, and Nelly a claymore. Challia produced a slender ebony rapier from a sheathe while sporting a small smile.

How could I possibly refuse my own gift, the call for victory, when they have so gladly taken it themselves?

How could I not commit myself completely to save one of the few friends I had left?

Haruhime, even if you don't think you're worth saving, I will do so anyway.

…

[1] Made a mistake in the earlier chapter by calling her 1st sword Zansetsu. Shinonome is the correct name.

…

Decidedly, This Situation Isn't Ideal. (16.1)

…

Though my new Mage Gauntlet was working, I couldn't help but not like my situation at all. With the Gauntlet I'd intended to have the best of both worlds. I wanted to be able to use my preferred two-handed weapons while still having the magic-enhancing properties of staves at my disposal. I spoke about it with Leona at length, decided on which stave I'd wanted after testing them out, and finally gotten the prototype… right when I needed it to compensate for having lost an arm.

Some happy-go-lucky idiot would call the situation fortunate, that it was working as intended and allowing me to direct magic and wield a weapon as I did with two hands, but I was neither happy-go-lucky nor an idiot. If I'd still had my damned arm, I would be so much more effective! Two hands for physical combat while I used a Mage Gauntlet made for Control to attack my enemies. It would've been a net gain, despite the amount of money and time I spent developing it, instead of just allowing me to work at 100%.

The glass is always half empty when it could be full, you stupid optimists! There's no such thing as a glass that's half full. Learn some goddamned grammar. Full means full! Half full is an oxymoron! Wait, half empty is too, now that I think about it! As expected, both pessimists and optimists are just foolish words meant to differentiate people! What a bunch of babies who just want to be special! Fuck off with your shitty shallow excuses to act differently! The correct way to look at the age old question is that the glass has been filled halfway, but there is more space left to be filled, and so you should complain or work until you get it filled to the brim!

Since to work is to lose, then I'll complain and bug Leona until I fucking get my arm back, dammit!

The battle had devolved into chaos… for the enemy that is. If they'd had a modicum of the skills I'd thought they'd had they would have stood a chance. Now, with lightning raining down on them, my students in their midst, and their trump card being harassed to hell and back? A bunch of headless chickens would've probably intimidated my students more. While I didn't know much about Yamato or Challia's training, everyone else on my side was used to fighting in a chaotic mess. I trained each of my students in the Dungeon and only in the Dungeon. They knew how to fight while wading through bodies and with yelling and screaming all around them.

So, in effect, I really only had to worry about two people once I started pumping magic into the arena like it was out of style: Laulos and the cloaked figure.

And it just so happened that the mysterious figure was actually known to Yamato and was now engaged in combat with the side character. Cranel, I hope you're paying attention, because you're about to raise some flags with your Yamato Nadeshiko real soon. I'll leave the romantic development in your hands, Harem Protagonist, while I go ahead and see to it that I get a few words with my student who accidentally changed warfare across the world for the next century or so.

Regular rapier in hand, I released the limiter on my coat before launching straight down toward the mess.

Wreathe self in lightning. Provide shell around self. Correction. Shell limits vision. Wings? Too dramatic. Cape. Better. Tacky. Better. Utilize lightning to attack and defend. Ensure shock and no fatalities. Focus down Adventurers of Level 3 and above. Mind excessive use of magic. Unlimited amounts of magic cannot be unveiled. Hide fact that Continuous Haste and Empower are active unless needed. Focus on split second dodging of attacks. Viewers will assume high skill is source of ability.

The pommel of my rapier saw some work as I applied it to the heads of several unnamed characters. There were a few girls in the mix, as expected of Apollo, but most were the muscled, square-jawed mooks that you'd expect the protagonist to win over every time. Their clothes were boring, their faces were normal, and their hair was colored naturally. Overall, they were stereotype cannonfodder for an unoriginal story arc. The only people of any actual worth were people who were dressed differently and had actual names. That meant that there were just a few actual threats in this farce of a Tournament Arc: Laulos, Lustra, Clio, and Jamil. Clio was the main adventurer/squeeze of Apollo. I didn't know if he was supposed to be special, but I wasn't going to take a Level 3 lightly.

Prioritize targets according to Level. Jamil being outfought by allies. Amazon Warriors facing students are being defeated. Auxiliaries attempting to break through but progressing slowly. Support auxiliaries. Provide cover from arrows with lightning. Cast Empower and Haste on frontline fighter. Provide support to caster and allow for casting of stronger spells. Enemy charges frontline fighter. Fighter engages. One slips through due to sheer numbers. Frontline fighter needs more training.

Clio of the Apollo Familia was your regular Level 3 adventurer. From my sources— Laulos and my various other employees— he was a fanatic. If Apollo wanted something, Clio got it for him. The man was the very picture of the receiving end. Hell, I was sure he was wearing makeup. Oi, buddy, you sure you're a dude? From what I'd heard, you sound like someone straight out of Ebina's BL delusions. Does your entire life seriously have to be about giving your Apollo-sama everything and anything he wants whenever he wants it?

Opponent attempts to speak. Insults being given regarding self. Ignore. Focus on destroying remainder of pike formations. Control of battlefield imperative to victory. Prioritize archers. Yamato has engaged cloaked figure. Cloaked figure skilled in combat but can't match Level 3 stats. Ignore insults. Continue only exchanging blows and focus on applying lightning where needed. Challia has finished chant. Beams of light collide with ground. Broken limbs and concussions. Good aim. Clio calls students failures. Call Laulos a failure. Riposte. Disarm. Break knee with side kick. Knee to jaw. Incapable of any more insults and no longer capable of battle. Refrain from using lightning. Not worth even the slightest amount of power.

I moved on to Lustra while making sure Challia was covered. The elf was decent in a fight and was well rounded for combat. I was actually surprised to see that there was someone like her. Most adventurers in Orario tended to specialize in combat. Which was idiotic. Your lives are on the line! Why the hell would you rely on someone else!? Work your ass off so you're not a liability the moment you overextend or make a simple mistake! Anyway, like I said earlier, Challia was a decent mage. The black haired elf wasn't someone I needed to look after. Surprising, yes. Unwanted, no. The less work I need to do the better.

Lustra afraid. Knees are shaking and hands trembling. Arde believes he wished to use her to tame monsters. Irrelevant. Use her as a tool for personal wealth. Not needed. Risk her life in the Dungeon as a Level 1 to pad his pockets for drugs. Don't need to keep in mind. Thrust blade into shoulder. Drops sword with scream. Stab into opposite shoulder. Drops shield. Still mobile. Two more attacks where leg meets rest of body. Lustra falls. Cognizant but incapable. Dealt with.

The Amazons were down for the count. Cranel worked well with Arde while Erisuis and Nelly covered one another. The new weapons they had basically smashed through what the Amazons used. After that, all they had to do was pummel the group of fighter-strippers into submission. The Barbelas, as they were known, were Ishtar's primary force. Jamil was arrogant to the extreme and went her own way most of the time, so it wasn't especially surprising to me that Ishtar sent a cohesive fighting unit to make sure her side won. I'd honestly expected more of Aisha Belka, given that she's known as an "Onee-sama" who helped kids out and the homeless, but here she was leading her fellows to try and enslave me. I suppose I shouldn't fully believe what my network tells me. Or, of course, there was the possibility that something odd was afoot. Either way, Arde and Cranel had to work together to deal with her. Arde went for an elbow drop and Cranel finished the battle with an Argonaut-enhanced uppercut while the Level 5 was trying to stand. Arde would've gone through a building with her attack and Cranel would've annihilated a concrete pillar. The Level 4 was just knocked out by the end of it. Jeez.

Final opponent.

"Challia, go ahead and finish off the stragglers. I'll deal with this." I stopped powering my lightning after I sent one last wave toward Jamil. The Level 5 was being set upon by my students from afar. Pikes were pelting her at a steady pace while Lyon and Orimoto did their work. Still, a Level 5 was a Level 5, and that meant it would take a while for them to finish her off. A quick, final barrage from me would help that along while I made it seem as though I was running out of steam. I turned to my last opponent of the day with feigned tiredness. "Laulos, how have you been?"

"…I'm doing alright." Yeah, Laulos was a bit worse for wear. Unfortunately, my student, you were a threat. That is the answer as to why I focused on making sure you did nothing while I set about demolishing your pike formation. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to apologize about the five or so strands of lightning I had following you. She splurged for a coat of magic resistance, but that didn't exactly mean anything when she got thrown around like a ragdoll due to sheer force. Sure, she wasn't smoking or twitching, but she was pretty much going to be black and blue tomorrow. My dear student you should really practice dodging lightning more often. "So, Sensei, how is this going to go?"

"It depends on you." I'd already known how this conversation was going to go. Laulos probably did as well. In the end, she and I both knew that we weren't going to be able to convince one another. She wanted me to swear I wouldn't risk my life for them, but we both knew that I wouldn't limit myself like that. My life was mine to spend to as I wished. Neither of us were the type to compromise. Even if we were beaten into the dirt and forced to face facts, she and I would never admit we were wrong. "If you surrender, you lose. If you don't, I'll make you surrender so you lose."

"And if I win?" Laulos was the student who took the best to my teachings. The red-haired girl before me was the most normal of my students. She didn't have Erisuis and Nelly's drive to become strong and reach their gods. She didn't have Cranel or Erisuis's broken skills. Though I most certainly wasn't normal, she took to my mindset of doing whatever it takes to win the easiest. Why? Because that's all she had. "What then?"

"Then you'll get beaten down by everyone else." Off all the people in this Coliseum, Laulos was the one I didn't want to fight the most. "So, why don't you just give up?"

"And just let go? Just let you keep risking your life and getting hurt every time you're afraid one of us might die?" Laulos lightly laughs and shakes her head. Bloodied glass clinks around her and she stands straighter. Tsk, she stole my own trick. She stood fully, a patch of blood on her shirt, but I knew she had healed and enervated herself by applying Elixirs through her wounds. "How about this, Hikigaya: you beat me here and now and I'll shut up and let you spend your life as you want… but if I win I'll go ahead and betray the Apollo Familia and have you promise me that you won't risk your life for me? Just me. Not anyone else."

It was a hilariously lopsided deal. Any idiot could tell it benefited me in every single way. Win or lose, the outcome was beneficial to me. All I had to do was take the infinitesimal risk that she might win.

"No." Naturally, knowing her and the dozens of tricks she had, I refused. "You're losing here and now."

"Shame." Laulos said, but the smile on her face said otherwise. With her foot, she brought up one of the discarded pikes to one hand and tested its weight. With her other hand, she reached for something beneath her collar. "A real shame."

Then, like some final boss or something, she turned invisible with the use of an obscenely expensive artifact.

You had me buy those clothes, dammit!

…

 **Decidedly, This Situation Isn't Ideal. (16.2)**

 **…**

Fighting against an enemy of Laulos's caliber wasn't something that I liked to do on a regular basis. The worst enemy to face was the one with nothing to lose, the determination to go through with anything, and who never fought fair. That was the sort of Adventurer I wanted my students and myself to be. Naturally, I never expected that I would ever have to fight my students so I taught them without much restraint. It would be outright idiotic to have an employee that wasn't well trained. The time and resources I spent on each one of them would be wasted if I didn't teach them as well as I possibly could. Ergo, I taught each one of my students as much as I could because I didn't want an imbecile watching my back or an idiot dying because they couldn't manage to think of a way out of a situation.

That is all.

Anyway, I was questioning my magnanimity at the moment.

Of course, Laulos was aware of the fact that I refused to show the limits of my magical ability. I never shared the exact details of _Conscienta Strenuissium_ with anyone nor did I plan to. However, there was something to be said for inductive reasoning. Laulos, of all my students, was probably the one who suspected the most that I had such a broken skill at my disposal. I would've probably suspected the same thing if I'd never seen a Mage have a Mind Down despite all the magic they threw about. Under normal circumstances, I doubted that she'd pull off her invisibility trick, but with the audience we had I couldn't exactly start blasting the area with lightning after I'd already done so once before. A talented Mage with a specialized build could theoretically do what I just did, but only once. Therefore, Laulos was free to use invisibility unless I wanted a few dogs to start nipping at my heels.

Of course, that didn't mean that I was at her mercy.

Sheathing my rapier, I reached for the dozens of knives I had at my disposal and began embedding them into the packed dirt all around me. Throwing them with as much strength as I had made it so that the iron shattered against the ground. However, like the bullets that I wanted to replicate, they threw up clouds of brown dust all around me. Five knives and I had a fence which she had to pass through if she wanted to reach me.

Unless, of course, she came from above by leaping above it.

Incoming knives. Weapons become visible after leaving her hands. Three are decoys. Four are meant to hit. Four will hit simultaneously. Laulos seeks to take advantage of weakness. Should've attended recent training camp. Intercept incoming knives with own. Explosion. Decoy knives are monster crystals disguised as iron. Two-pronged attack. Can't ignore any attacks she sends. Cheeky.

This wasn't a matter of skill or brawn. Though I risked sounding chuuni, this was a test between minds. I had to fight against her plans, play by the rules she and I had set, and see who wins in a contest of cleverness.

Well, if I let it get that far that is.

I wasn't the kind of person to rely on my intelligence. I've fucked myself over more than anyone else in my entire life. Playing by rules just made you predictable. There was a whole slew of reasons why I never played by rules that didn't suit me… even if I made those rules myself.

If the whole world was against you, or even if it was just "fair," if your life is on the line then what you have to do is change it so it's in your favor.

The explosions she made? The ones that riddled my legs and left me reeling? They turned up plenty of dust.

Enough dust for me to see her sinking into a certain region of the immediate area.

Enough dust to hide my next move.

Shove Mage Glove into the ground. Mythrill not conductive and heavily resists physical damage. Begin chanting. Laulos has noticed. Dust moving. Ranged projectiles incoming. Weather attacks. Level 3. Can heal. Explosives. Heat and pressure. Continue chant. Cannot respond. Kick received to abdomen. Laulos trying to stop chant. Hands on neck. Chant finished.

Fire Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery straight into battleground's foundation.

Stone gave way and ruptured to my attack. Spells gained power when one Levelled Up. Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery was my main method of dealing with boss mobs. While it had plenty of firepower before, while I was a Level 1, it's a spell typically used by Level 4s and above. While I could use the spell far longer than them, their brief period of using the spell held more destructive ability. Basically, Continuous Chain Lightning is now as effective as Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery was when I was Level 1. Now that I was Level 3 and had Mage, that meant that Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery was nearly at the army-wiping strength it was meant to be used at.

I had it active for three seconds and in those three seconds I vaporized the immediate area around myself and Laulos and sent the two of us into the Coliseum's underbelly.

Laulos disentangled herself from me before we landed in the dark forest of stone and shadow below the Coliseum.

The only source of light was the hole covered with dust above us. Taking a single step back into the pitch black effectively made me invisible without the use of an Artifact. She couldn't see me and I couldn't see her.

However, what mattered the most was that the rest of the audience couldn't see the two of us.

Chant. Cast Mend. Pain in abdomen and neck fades. Chant. Cast Continuous Haste. Chant. Cast Continuous Chain Lightning. Create decoys. Source of light for Laulos pursue and attack. Prepare to cast net of lightning strands. Chant. Prepare to cast Empower when needed. Preparations complete. Ready Rapier. Imbue Rapier with electricity. No visual signs. Good.

Time to put being a Level 3 to work. I could only hope that I got the hang of finding people in the dark before Laulos did. Eh, who am I kidding, with the amount of things I pay attention to all the time, I probably already did.

Wind. Primary source is entrance. Secondary sources at back and north. Noise. Mainly cheering and yells from above. Focus. Strain. Breath. Own. Heartbeat. Own. Step. Not mobile. Laulos. Scent. Leather and dust. Blood. Not own. From healing. Laulos healed herself via direct potion application. Blood is hers. Focus. Track. Noise and scent in different places. One is decoy. Bloody shirt has already been discarded. One source smells lighter and accompanies noise. Laulos. Disregard primary scent. Laulos has reached northern source of wind. Scent has picked up. Laulos intends to attack decoy. Plan of approach?

Blitz of course.

Laulos strikes lightning decoy. Cry of surprise. Magic not effective due to nature of cloak. Aim for pommel strike to back of head. Miss. Cry of alarm. Scent and noise tracking not as effective as sight. Rapid movement. Kick reaches abdomen. Fist hits right side of face. Knife pommel strikes temple. Knee hits stomach. Continuous assault. Engaging due to own lack of ability to pursue. Not throwing knives due to inaccuracy. Fighting with Melee due to knowledge of inability to do otherwise. Opponent pressing advantage.

Laulos was a Level 3 and so was I. That meant that we could hurt each other as well as two regular people could at a faster pace. If I was able to see her I would be able to predict her movements, intercept her attacks, and whittle down her chances of winning to zero. That was the first advantage she took away from me. The second advantage she tried to take away was my ability to cast magic. Finally, she decided to engage at range with explosives to tire me out before coming in for the kill. The tactics were dirty, underhanded, and held nothing back in the slightest. She was coming at me with the intention of defeating me soundly by exploiting every weakness I had.

Predictive methods ineffective. Rapier ineffective. Can only attack or defend effectively when enemy presence is known. Must keep engaged. Must be in close contact with enemy. Discard rapier. Reroute magic effect to Gauntlet. Grab leg extended from knee attack. Cry of shock. Mage Gauntlet electrification success. Extrapolate form. Cannot use left arm for physical attack. Pull opponent forward. Apply forehead to opponent's forehead. Opponent concussed. Self has been concussed. Skill allows self to fight well even while concussed. Opponent does not have same advantage. Opponent now concussed and being shocked. Press advantage. Sweep remaining leg off floor. Flip opponent to back.

Though I didn't want to admit it, despite the fact I wanted to say I was better than Laulos, I couldn't deny that she surpassed all my expectations by adopting the way I fought completely and utterly… and I hated what I was looking at.

Opponent flails. Refuses to give up. Refuses to surrender. Must apply more force. Level 3. Requires more force. Can't. Laulos on back. Leg held aloft. Break. Can't. Opponent leg hits arm. Break or let go. Let go. Laulos launches attack on leg. Too fast. Destabilized. Fall. Tackled and pinned down. Hammer blows to face. Cries of exertion. Punch to abdomen. Electrified. Opponent resists. Again. Taste of blood. Escape from pin. Woozy. Concussions piling up. Laulos suspects more than expected.

Something clatters against the floor.

"Look at you! You can't even beat me!" Laulos yells in full view. My lightning surges and the dark cavern is set alight. Blood ran down from her forehead. Her form smoked due to the repeated charges of electricity which coursed through her. The scent of burnt hair hung in the air. The necklace she wore was gone and I could see bruises forming below her binding as her coat wasn't designed to close. She goes through the insides of her coat and broken knives clatter to the floor. I had hit her hard enough to break them against her skin. Her hands rise. "Do you expect me to believe that you won't die trying to save everyone, Hikigaya?!"

I don't have a reply. All I do is raise up my hands. I couldn't spare any thoughts I had.

Chant.

"As if I'd let you!"

The few paces between us filled with broken knives are crossed in an instant. I halt her incoming fist with my own. My Mage Gauntlet was composed of Mythrill and coursed with electricity, but she was the better fighter. I had a reinforced limb and she had the stronger one. We equaled one another in that regard. Shocks ran up my shoulder and down my spine and we withdrew in unison. She aimed a kick toward my abdomen. I intercepted with my own. Another meeting of equal strength. The moment her foot reached the ground, her other leg flashed forward. Again I intercepted the blow with my mirror limb. How could I not when I was the one who taught her all the moves? When all these techniques to stop a Mage from casting came from my own mind?

I managed to block the first of the three blows, but the fourth and last of the quick assault I couldn't manage to defend myself against.

Why?

Because I didn't have my left arm.

 _Ignis Fatuus_ surged within me as my Chant was disrupted. The magic building up within my system had nowhere to go. Pain surged within my body and though the blow was light, I fell as I felt my body break. Bones that I wanted to heal cracked. Flesh that I wanted to repair tore. My many wounds intensified rather than healed. I grit my teeth as even my tolerance for pain was briefly overcome. I hacked up blood onto the ground.

Before Laulos's next blow could land, I slammed whatever lightning I could spare at her. Sent flying by the lightning, I slammed her into the stone wall just before me. She gave a cry of pain, however I could see that she was withstanding it. It wasn't just her cloak resisting my magic. She had taken Magic Resistance as a Skill. I was basically hitting her with as much force as a Level 1 Mage would hit a Level 3. She had absconded entirely with an irreplaceable asset just so she could have an answer for my magic. My lightning had its uses but it wasn't going to allow me to win the fight.

"Is… is that all you have?" Laulos stood up with a grunt after she landed on the floor smoking. She clambered onto all fours sluggishly, but soon enough she was standing. She pulled something from her pocket. I knew what it was. We'd talked about it. It was a mythrill syringe with a needle enchanted for piercing. No need to cut into ourselves to send potions directly into our bodies. A last source of healing which could survive just about any damage. We both considered it obscenely expensive, yet there it was in her hand. She stabbed it into her neck and sent the healing elixir straight into her bloodstream. "Because if it is, Hikigaya, you've got no chance."

Unless I was willing to hurt her and treat her like a real enemy, I realized she was right.

…

 **Decidedly, This Situation Isn't Ideal. (16.3)**

 **…**

Pain didn't matter to her. Feelings didn't either. Looking at Laulos, all I could remember were all the words I had told her. Everything I taught her. How to ignore distractions. How to fight using every advantage at your disposal. How to single-mindedly pursue a goal with every weakness thrown aside. Before me stood my last student before the five who died. She was the one who gave me the confidence. Who made me believe that reaching the end of the Dungeon wasn't a matter of who you were but what you were willing to do. There's no doubt in my mind that she was a special case.

A student that changed the teacher.

I charged at her.

Could such a person really be called a student anymore?

Laulos met my assault by raising her arms. I changed the angle of my strike from her neck toward her chin. Very nearly my arm was trapped between hers. Though our bodies were tougher and stronger, that didn't mean we were any heavier than we were before. So, even though her chin didn't yield a centimeter to my blow, I still sent her off her feet. She corrected her defense immediately, crossing one hand over the other, just as she brought up her legs to her chest to make herself a smaller target. My lightning surged forward, enveloped her, and smashed her through the stone wall she had at her back.

My body ached and stung. My limbs were fine. However my vision was becoming blurry. I was swaying as I tried to stand still. After my charge, that dizziness was amplified. I nearly fell to my knees. I coughed and blood came from my mouth. The attacks to the abdomen were effective. Why wouldn't they be? I taught her to aim for them. The internal organs grew stronger and tougher, but they didn't enjoy having nigh-unbreakable bone surrounding them. She aimed for them for the same reason she aimed for the head. Damage was guaranteed.

When she landed, I was mid-flight with a leg sweeping toward her head. She stepped forward without fear, caught me, and threw me straight down. Stone gave way to my back just before she leapt at me elbow-first. Once more, she immediately went for hammer blows toward my head. However, instead of attempting to punch her, I found what I had needed. The blows sent my head ringing and I nearly lost my train of thought. However, soon enough, I was able to push her off me with a knee to her side and the split-second she was aloft, I threw her with lightning once more.

She rose, barely bruised from my attack.

"You know how this goes, Hikigaya! I've countered you perfectly! You can't beat me!" Laulos knew the importance of morale. Courage played a vital role in combat, I had told her, so take it away from anyone you fight. Since I was now fighting a perfect counter who never took on wounds… yeah, I guess she learned that lesson very well. "Give up! You and I both know that this only ends one way!"

Yeah, I did.

I didn't like it but I did.

I pushed myself up to my feet. My breathing was ragged. My stomach was a pulverized mess. I could barely stand. Seeing and hearing was a challenge. The taste of blood was on my lips.

But, all of that didn't matter, because I'd taken from her what I'd needed to take.

I tossed aside the mythrill syringe I'd pocketed from her.

It was empty as it clattered against the stone.

There was a brief surge of pain as my wounds rapidly healed. Bones and organs were rebuilt and reknit. Just as we had discussed one night, direct application of elixir to the veins during battle was exceedingly effective. Regardless of the cost, I would have to get one of those myself. A quick sanitation of the needles would make them reusable anyways.

"Pickpocketing, Hikigaya? Are you that desperate?" Laulos said one thing but the grimace on her features was more than apparent. I had found a holder for a third syringe on the inside of her coat. It was empty. I'd have stolen that one too if I'd had the chance… or at the very least kept it at the small of my back. Assets are only assets if they're not taken from you. Otherwise they're just weaknesses that beg to be exploited. I took a breath free of pain for the first time in the last four minutes. My mind, no longer focused on suppressing pain and overcoming concussions, became remarkably clearer. "Are you that scared of me?"

I took a breath and decided to say the words I should have the moment the fight began.

There were many things that needed to be said that would never be said. Both she and I weren't the type of people to compromise. We weren't ones to settle for mediocrity. As long as the results were the best, we wouldn't care about the means. Even if that meant being cruel or brutal to ourselves or others, both Laulos and I would strive for the best result. Both of us were focused on fixing the problem that we saw. She didn't want me to die for her. I… I didn't want to see her hurt. I wanted to keep protecting her. Even now, though I was fighting to protect her, I couldn't bring myself to hurt her so I could guarantee my victory.

"Laulos…" I unclasped my cape and threw it aside. Then, I called forth on my lightning. I condensed it, harnessed it, and placed its new form upon my missing limb. I brought my hands up in fists. One clad in mythrill and the other composed of lightning. If what I needed was force, a method to intercept her blows, then it would suffice. "You have no clue what you're asking for."

Charge forward. Assist charge with lightning recoil against stone floor. Counterattack is slow. Focus on strikes to the gut. Disregard concern. Can heal later. Duck beneath counter. Strike to jaw. Incoming knee. Grab. Left. Toss upward. Axe kick to stomach. Bring down. Launch back off stomach. Avoid counterstrike. Launch lightning arm. Weaken jaw further. Abdomen minimally damaged. Jaw weakened significantly. Need to immobilize and concuss further. No. Laulos must be conscious and cogent. Lesson cannot be learned if unconscious.

"You're asking me to stop trying to help you, to not risk my life for you, when you're not even able to match me? Is this supposed to be a joke, Laulos?" There was no denying it. There was only one reason I couldn't break her arms or hurt Laulos as much I as I needed. It was the same reason why I couldn't do the same to Nelly, Erisuis, Arde, and Cranel. They were my students. Teachers and students weren't strangers to one another. At least not the good ones. It was a relationship that involved trust no matter the motives of either party. The student trusted that they would be taught well. The teacher trusted that what they give will be used with good intentions and earnest goals. Somewhere along the line I had walked myself into that trap. The trap of caring for my students. There was no denying it now. Laulos wasn't the protagonist, yet here I was, incapable of beating her. "You're weak and it's my duty as a teacher to look after you until you aren't."

Laulos rises. Legs coiled and arms on the floor. Pouncing form. Laulos charges. Physical advantages allow initial strike to hit. Allow. Intends to bring down into grapple. Do not allow. Raise arms. Dual hammer blow to back. Laulos withstands. Switch to grab sides. Losing footing. Cannot fall. Raise Laulos up. Remove ability to leverage. Will attempt to struggle out. Rapid action necessary. Pile driver. Disentangle. Opponent on ground struggling. Concussion probable. Oops.

"You want me to not need risk my life for you? Then leave. Get the hell out of Orario. Every moment I spend training you is a moment I could be getting stronger, getting more Valis, and protecting myself." Laulos struggled to get up and I watched her. I knew the red-haired girl very well. She was proud. Incredibly proud. She held herself and others to standards she shouldn't. She was trying to be a hero and trying to make others heroes, too. She wanted everyone to fight without risk and get a happy ending. It was an incredibly selfish thing to demand. She cared too much. "I risk my life just training you because I could be getting stronger. Training you outside of the Dungeon is no different from me risking my life for you inside it. I can easily lose a limb because I didn't train enough just as I lost my arm saving Cranel."

Laulos rises. Did my words reach her? I didn't know. The only person who knows if they did would be Laulos herself.

"…" Saying nothing, Laulos raises her hands up. I do the same. Since I used the Elixir, I've been struck once. The attempt to drag me down had been a strong one. However, besides slightly bruised ribs, I was healthy. Laulos had a weakened jaw, a rapidly bruising abdomen, and a concussion. Despite all of that, she took a breath, steadied herself, and took a single step forward. Then another and another. She still intended to fight. To win. Even if it took everything she had. Finally, just as she was only five paces away, she spoke weakly. "I'm not weaker than you, Sensei."

A part of me wanted to agree. To tell her that she is as strong as I am. I had seen the lengths she was willing to go, the tricks she had at her disposal, and the abilities she had. They were adequate. I could see her surviving. She didn't need me. I didn't need to risk my life saving her when I could. She was strong enough to stand alone.

Those words and thoughts all came from the same place in my head. It was the part of me that wanted to go home. That wanted to return to Komachi, my parents, and my home. To see again the people I could barely remember. It was the part of me that wanted to prove that I could let go. This was the best opportunity to start. Laulos wanted me to let her go. She was adequate enough for me to let go. Letting her go was a true step toward reaching home. It would prepare me to let go of those who didn't want me to leave them and who I thought weren't prepared.

Yet, despite those thoughts and that knowledge, there was only one thing I was able to say to Laulos.

"No, you're not." I shook my head and raised my own hands. We were mirror images of one another. Both of us were fools trying to force our own impossible wants into reality. I wanted to go home yet not hurt anyone or myself by doing so. Laulos wanted everyone to live and lead happy lives. Neither of us were willing to back down. I couldn't let her go for the sake of my dream to go home. She couldn't let go despite the fact she couldn't win. "You're not stronger than me in the slightest, idiot."

Despite her injuries, Laulos smiled and gave the reply that I expected.

"Hey, at least I'm your idiot, right?"

And so, despite everything that happened, neither of us changed.

That is, until Phryne Jamil crashed through the ceiling, gave a cry, and cleaved her in half.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**No Matter What, This World Needs To End. (17.1)**

…

Heroes always survive until the end. No matter the circumstance. No matter if they deserve it or not. Even if everyone else dies the hero reaches the end of the story. Every life that is lost before the end is just a stepping stone. The only person who is guaranteed to reach the end is the hero. The only person who has a chance of being happy is the hero. Everyone else can die. Everyone else can only hope and pray that they don't die for the hero's drive or to make the story more exciting.

It made people feel important. It made them feel like they mattered. They felt sad, angry, and hatred for someone's death. They managed to place themselves in the hero's shoes because they liked the character "they" had interacted with. But, in the end, they were safe. Feelings being hurt? A surge of anger? A scream for vengeance at a pile of text? How is that suffering? How is that pain? How is that in any way comparable to dying?

Laulos died before my eyes just because between the two of us I was more important to the damned world I now lived within.

I was important and she wasn't.

The world kept me safe.

The world crushed her.

It meant the same to everyone but Cranel and myself.

As long as the rules it existed within didn't change, that would always be the case. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I struggled, only Cranel and myself were guaranteed to reach the end. I couldn't make everyone important. It was an impossible task. The world I was in didn't permit for everyone to be happy. The only ones who could be happy had to do so while others suffered and died. Arde, Nelly, Erisuis, Orimoto, Viridis, Alf, Lyon, Grande, Hestia… everyone was in danger simply because they were unimportant.

I should've realized this the moment my first party died. No. I should've known this from the very start. I shouldn't have had to grow stronger and more resilient after seeing them die. I shouldn't be able watch Laulos die and only want for revenge. I shouldn't be able to take what was happening in stride. I should never have become used to the idea.

However, the truth that I should've learned was that the world judged everyone else as worthless regardless of who or what they are.

They had no say. No meaning. They were nothing.

Not until the world changed.

Not until I made it change.

Not until Laulos was right and I was wrong.

Not until the world was destroyed and I replaced it.

Fuck Orario's rules.

…

Lyon and Orimoto arrived. They were injured. Blood flowed from Lyon's head and one of her eyes was closed. Orimoto was holding her side. Lyon's blades were gone from her scabbard. They were embedded into Phryne's back. Arrows surrounded them. They were slowly being pushed out. Regeneration. They weren't enough to defeat Phryne Jamil and neither was everyone else. I didn't blame them. It had been my mistake. I didn't look at their faces. I didn't listen to their cry of alarm. They faded from my attention.

There was only one being who I needed to pay attention to.

"Bastards! Weaklings! Traitors!" Phryne Jamil roared, swinging her axe with wild abandon as her eyes were closed due to massive bruises. The Coliseum shuddered each time her blow connected with a stone support. The sun shone down upon us as we were gradually revealed by her thrashing. Laulos's body lay unmoving in her wake. There was no saving my student. Her abdomen and everything within it had been obliterated and pulped. Her eyes stared into the Orario's clear sky. I knelt, closed her eyes, and apologized. "You're all fools who don't know your place! You all dare to touch me!? To harm my beauty!? To let me be harmed!? I'll kill you all! You're all going to die here!"

"Hachiman…" Lyon.

"Hikigaya-kun…" Orimoto.

I stood up and held up my hand.

I wouldn't let the same happen to them.

It was obvious that I should've taken this woman on from the very start.

That was why I had gotten my new Skill in the first place.

"Oi, you ugly bitch." Taunt. Cease holding back. Flood all available magic into Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery. No need to hide ability. Activate _Firmum Momentum._ Rise. "I'm over here."

 _Firmum Momentum_ meant "Unwavering Moment." The effect was simple. As long as an action persists the effect becomes greater until the end of the action. The longer I fought the stronger my Endurance, Strength, Dexterity, and Agility went up. Not only that, but it was retroactive. As long as the action was being performed _Firmum Momentum_ would take the time into account even before being activated. The longer the fight the stronger I became. As long as I didn't stop, I stayed strong. It was an ace in the hole that could be pulled out at the direst moment. Even if the odds were harsh, as long as I simply lived, they would inevitably tip in my favor. The moment I stopped was the moment I crumbled. It was a sick joke of a Skill. I hadn't gained it from killing the Asura. I had gained it saving Cranel. When I stood up, went against all odds, and saved my student… that was the moment that made me grow.

Naturally, the effects of the Skill translated into Magic as well.

"You rotten son of a whore! I'm going to kill you! You don't deserve me!" Phryne Jamil turned her bruised and battered face toward me. Lyon and Orimoto retreated as lightning began to spill forth like a river from my arm. It washed against the stone one moment before breaking through them the next. The shards of iron knives on the floor began to melt. I stood over Laulos to make sure it didn't touch her. Phryne laughed as stray strands washed over her. "Your spells tickle, Quiet Death! I'll make the gods' name for you a reality!"

The Coliseum's battleground was gone. The whole audience looked down upon us in the rubble of the Coliseum's central area. They looked upon what Phryne Jamil couldn't. A tumultuous and ever-increasing lake of lightning. More and more poured forth from me as I didn't hold back the effects of _Conscienta Strenuissium._ Unlimited Mind was something I chose to hide to avoid attention. I was wrong for doing that. If I had shown off my strength, if I had been feared, then none of this would've happened. The Mages in the crowds can see my power. They knew how much power was required for Ceaseless Thunderbolt Battery. They could feel how much power was coursing through me, being amplified, and entering reality. They could clearly see that against me they were nothing. In terms of Magic, no matter the Level, I reigned supreme. The days where I hide my strength and hold back is over. I had raw power in spades. It was time I used it.

Phryne Jamil ran at me with axe raised.

Seize weakest bolts. Condense and gain more space. Shape into projectile. Condense further. Seize control. Smaller. Slimmer. Concentrate it. Must be visible. Must be strong. Must be unstoppable. Must be feared.

The weakness of magic was the inability to quickly respond. That was why being able to move while Chanting was the hallmark of a decent Mage. Being able to fight and utilize the strongest spells was an exceptional ability that every Mage believed was the pinnacle of ability. I believed otherwise. The best Mage wasn't the one who destroyed armies after a lengthy chant. Neither was the best mage one who could fight and throw spells at the same time. A sufficiently powerful warrior can defeat both without any strain. No, the absolute best Mage was a deterrent. Something unstoppable, indomitable, and feared. Alf, or Nine Hell, stood upon the pedestal first. Viridis was pursuing the same dream. Me? I needed to show that I was better than both combined.

A solid spear of lightning slammed into Phryne Jamil. The Level 5 with absurd constitution, strength, and Magic Resistance who shrugged off my earlier blast was stopped by the combination of the weakest strands I had. The power which crashed into her briefly outshone the sun and rid the world of shadows. When the light faded away her arms were red, her skin blistering, and she held up her arms to defend herself. The power I used up had already been replaced. Even as the attack ended I was already capable of launching another. No. I was capable of launching a dozen more just as the attack ended.

"Do you think that's nearly enough—"

So I did.

I seized the writhing lake of light and turned it into an army of spears. I did the same to all the power which came forth from me. Each one cost less to make until I was left condensing them to the point where they were blades suspended in the air. I could tell that my Mage Gauntlet was now my limiter. I couldn't endlessly turn lightning into the field of weapons because the Shaping Stave embedded within the gauntlet couldn't last forever. That was fine. I could buy them as I needed them. Without them all I had was an endless torrent of firepower. Firepower that would turn forests to ash, but which was too weak to destroy the hardest targets until enough time passed. Naturally, that meant that I had to get as many of them as possible.

From those at my side, hanging at the edges of the battleground, and floating in the sky, I willed all the spears of light forward. They smashed into Phryne Jamil with bursts of noise similar to cannons. The air was filled with the scent of ozone. There were no shadows. The world was filled with the sound of thunder. I watched as one strike after another slammed into her. I broke down her joints, forced her tendons to snap and tear, and pummeled every inch of her form. I continued even when her arms and legs burst as muscles tore themselves apart without supports. I cancelled out shockwaves that caused her to be launched forward by sending her flying another direction. I kept her from curling up against the floor by throwing her up and suspending her in the air. I turned her axe so hot it burned her hands before I forced it to become molten slag. I cut into her by suspending the remains of iron knives and other molten objects in my spears.

The Level 5 was flayed.

Phryne Jamil the Adventurer who laughed at the strikes of monsters was beaten.

The beast who held the title of strongest Level 5 burned.

The woman who killed my student was torn apart and her indestructible flesh fused to the stone beneath her.

All before Orario, before all threats, and anyone else who wished to try me.

Power and the will to use it was what mattered. Holding back? Hiding? All that got from that was six dead students and not getting hurt myself.

I was done with that.

Done being afraid. Done playing games. Done giving up.

I picked up my rapier. It cast a bright glow because of the heat. Its resiliency was a testament to Crozzo's skill. Holding it in my new arm, my unfeeling arm of light, I felt its heat through my clothes. It felt as though I was holding it aloft with will alone. A strange feeling, but one that I could accept.

I walked over to Phryne Jamil, over to the charred husk, molded to the stone of the Coliseum, that was all that remained of Ishtar's greatest adventurer.

The words she had begun to scream for all to hear three quarters through my assault were nothing but whispers now.

"…End… me…"

Naturally, I refused.

…

 **No Matter What, This World Needs To End. (17.2)**

 **…**

The Soma, Ishtar, and Apollo Familias were dissolved and their assets spread among Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus, Miach, and my "god." The gods were supposed to be allowed to stay in Orario, but only Soma did. Arde's former god practically leapt for joy once he found out he could start from scratch. Ishtar and Apollo disappeared to parts unknown. If new gods arrived within a month's time, that would mean they went back to heaven. If none arrived, then I would have to prepare for the two. However, I had plenty of time to use what I had gained for my contributions.

A funeral. Many apologies. Tears. Didn't go. Didn't listen. Went on. Had to go on.

Most of the Apollo Familia was split between Dionysus and Miach. Those of Soma's Familia dissolved into Orario's underbelly with only one or two taken in by Hermes. Illion and that Renard went along to join Hestia's Familia. A seer and a priestess for Cranel's ever-growing party of females I supposed. Dionysus and Miach were putting their new adventurers to work. The former was investigating the murders and Miach was getting his business up and running. Hermes started contacting me regularly after I shared with him what I had. Hestia… I don't know what she had planned. I hadn't exactly had the time to visit them in their new castle or exchange words at the _Hostess of Fertility._

Ilion wept. Swore to make right. Hoped she would leave Orario. Decided to stay. Need to protect her.

While Ishtar's whorehouses were sold away for Valis split between everyone, I took Soma's brewery, his stock, and his guild house along with the ability to call on the "Barbelas" for my "Familia." My rewards were a venue, piles of alcohol, and a half-decent set of Amazon warriors. Small, some would say even insignificant, but they had their uses. Orario's foundations, the underbelly which worked away from the prying eyes of the Guild and other authorities, worked off of money and power. Those three things were a great start.

Cancel request for regenerative spell. Leona disapproves. Many do. Don't care. _Firmum Momentum_ must be exploited. Lightning arm adequate and doubles as weapon.

I had Soma's stock divided filled into vials and sold as the last of the brews that would be seen for a long time. Money flowed quickly as each finger-sized vial of alcohol was purchased. Cheaper than a whole bottle, but more expensive by volume, I recouped my losses from purchasing weapons made of the Asura. The Barbelas were technically spread across the Hestia Familia and the other Familias, but in practice, they were with me. No one exactly wanted a bunch of scantily dressed warriors with skills in more illicit professions in their Familia. They worked as muscle for the time being—a step up from being whores, but I doubted that there would be much clamor from the readers for defiled women to join their main character's harem. The pettiness of otaku was not to be underestimated. Soma's brewery would have to be filled with actual workers and professionals, though I doubted that it would be difficult to staff a god's brewery.

Arde comes. Apologizes. Not needed. Tell to focus on becoming stronger with Hestia. Does. Leaves. Lapel is wet.

Overall, I had a lot of work ahead of me. Changing the whole of Orario would take time, money, and an immense amount of effort. Hard work which I detested to my very core, but someone had to do it. Not only that but there was no doubt in my mind that the plot was still active. There was a killer capable of killing Level 4s and 5s by simply wringing their necks, Orario was under attack, and who knows how many more plots were unfolding.

The world needed to change. I had to change it. It had to be me.

…

Time passes quickly when there was a lot to be done. My days were spent training Loki's brats, farming the next few floors of the Dungeon, and making sure I was making progress in the Red Light District. The information network I had was like a vice that I just had to tighten with money and muscle. Information allowed actions to be taken and I had much information to act on. Ishtar's return to "Heaven" and Soma's refusal to return to his old work made a power vacuum that I was able to exploit.

Hecate visits. Words. Many words. I don't hear them. I say nothing. She leaves.

The distillery was up and running soon enough. Drinks flowed like water in establishments that chose to join. Those that didn't were told to leave. I hired people to clean up the gutters and streets. Halfway houses were made that could give some of those without jobs a fair chance. I dealt with the Guild through bribes and blackmail. Money flowed outward and was sucked up for some time, but soon enough my projects began to generate some money in turn. The Barbelas eventually all got to Level 4 from the Dungeon and became decent enough to train others. I had them do so. I kept an eye on them and when their replacements were finished, I disbanded them back to their Familias separately. There was no point in keeping around people I didn't trust, but they were assets that my allies could use. Their replacements were good enough and loyal.

Hestia questions me. Asks of methods. I answer. She leaves. The Alliance is strong.

There was no need for me to stay in the Hostess of Fertility any longer. I had a whole Guild House at my disposal. Time I spent traveling back and forth was time wasted. I could have read a report at my desk while eating breakfast instead of wasting my time. There was no point to staying. Time I spent there was time that could be used to check projects, have words with certain individuals, and progress my plans. The Red Light District was slowly turning into something respectable. Orario's underbelly which was once filled with destitute, depraved, and disgusting dwellers was slowly becoming decent.

Lyon's palm across my face. Tears in her eyes. An unaccepted apology hangs in the air. I don't see her again.

There were escorts instead of whores. Hotels instead of brothels. Bars with bouncers and servers instead of places where fights begged to break out. I spoke to spirits managing stores and had them take in new stock from across the world. I didn't allow the same products to be sold anywhere else in Orario. Monopolies wouldn't last forever, especially on spices and delicacies, but I made sure to keep up with demand. Profits rose and I needed more clerks to spend it more quickly. I used Sophie to get access to the Guild's recruiting pool. I skimmed off of it, contacted the individuals, and gave them the offers they needed. The guild vetted people very well and they worked diligently and loyally. Soon I was spending Valis as fast as it came in.

Erisuis visits. Offers self-made elixirs. Tell her to use for herself. Offer syringes. Tell her to stay safe. Nelly comes. Shares news of investigation into murders. Share own information. Tell her the same. Pass on tips. Stay safe.

I had the sewer system reworked, created a simple post system, and began establishing training centers. Reading, writing, and fighting went hand in hand. I took in the Adventurers who gave up and no longer wanted to fight to teach the bodies that were throwing themselves at the Dungeon. I didn't train them myself or give them what I knew, but they were good enough after enough time. The Goliath ceased to be a threat soon enough. Rivira became a starting point rather than a goal. Making the average adventurer decent was a good way of progression. Less resources wasted on the first Floors. More supplies available in Rivira. Easier transport meant easier supply and less cost. Momentum. Caravans guarded by adventurers. I started that off the back of all my combined businesses. Winning against the Dungeon was just like winning a war. It mattered more on how fast, well-supplied, and many the soldiers were rather than skill and equipment. More bodies meant more dead monsters.

Orimoto ranks up. Point her toward destroyed Monster Farm. Remake and staff with new adventurers. Base of power. More efficient. More effective. Better for accumulating funds. Orimoto accepts all projects given. Can trust and count on. Doesn't speak often. Works and works.

I advance and work. Soma's new Familia makes some waves as he allies with Hestia and the others. The Loki Familia returns from an expedition with the Hephaestus Familia. They advance four floors and reach the next Monster Rex. They retreat and return with more information. They don't lose anyone. Loki gives me new recruits to train. I accept. The new faces and names get better training than the other adventurers in the training centers. They advance, they work, and they go back more knowledgeable and experienced. Other gods try to get the same training. I reject them. Only those of the alliance can get superior training. Soon they'll also be the ones with better equipment. Mortal blacksmiths slowly but surely congregate to my district, trying to be noticed by Hephaestus. Babel stands at the pinnacle, but sturdy weapons and clothes are always wanted by Level 1s and normal folk. Tension. Conflict. I was assembling a power bloc. Many faces just pass by. Words exchanged. Busy. Talking takes time. Hiryute. Greet. Alf. Say hello. Viridis. Pass on. Work needs to be done. More and more.

I was going to change Orario.

…

There is an attack by an Adventurer in my territory. Something I had come to expect. Too many greedy eyes looked upon my efforts, too many didn't like what I did, and many more wanted for nothing to change. Many Familias and even the Guild could see what was happening. How the balance was changing. Naturally, since they didn't know how to counter my efforts without making themselves seem terrible, they would work through others.

One Adventurer of great power put to the torch a single building on the outskirt of my territory after telling everyone within to leave. Those who went after him weren't able to defeat him. Level 4s who I paid better than they could earn in the Dungeon. A single, concentrated asset instead of a mass of mercenaries. It was the work of multiple parties in the dark. I was sure of it. I would have to find out who after I dealt with the attack myself.

My body creaked lightly as I took to the field. The gathered crowd parted. When was the last time I had fought? The Coliseum. That was… just a few weeks ago, right? It was still winter, of that I was sure. A month. It was amazing what money could do. Fast, good, or cheap. Fast and good cost an immense amount, but I supposed it was better than having a foundation that crumbled to dust.

Eventually I reached the burning building.

A young man in a white, hooded cloak watched it burn.

A black sword was in one of his hands and the other held an ebony knife.

They were familiar things in the hands of a stranger.

Gloved hands pushed back a pure white hood to reveal scarlet eyes and hair of the same purity.

My breath caught.

A familiar sensation clawed its way through my body. One that I'd felt before I crawled out of the gutter and when a boy covered in blood slammed into me. How long had it been?

"Sensei." Cranel spoke. He was taller. His shoulders slightly wider. His hair tied back while bangs framed his face. Older. Not by much. But older. "Laulos-senpai would be disappointed in you."

How long had I gone mad this time?

…

Interlude: The Student. (Part 6)

…

Orimoto-san's words resounded in my mind as I met Sensei's gaze. While he seemed calm, collected, and determined, his eyes told another story. In one moment they were wide in realization, apprehension, and surprise. For a split second, it was my Sensei overcoming his Skill. Then, the eyes would turn hard, be suffused with cool focus and fearless determination. The person who wouldn't cry, wouldn't feel, and accepted no one. The one who no one could reach. The one who everyone was counting on me to destroy… even if that meant hurting Sensei with the very pain he was trying to avoid.

Arde, Nelly, Erisuis… all my Senpais had tried to reach out to him, to involve themselves in his life, and he turned them away. Hecate-sama and Hestia-sama tried to console him and they were rebuffed. Lyon… Lyon couldn't forgive herself for the words and actions she tried to reach him with. Alf-sama, Tiona-san, and Viridis-san... I was glad that they left on an expedition so soon and so quickly after the Coliseum fight. I don't know if their words would've reached him, but I was glad that they weren't hurt.

Spring was arriving in just a week. I had met Sensei just as fall ended. I couldn't believe that less than half a year had passed, that I was turning 18 in just a few days, and how much has changed since then. How much Sensei could change it in just a few months. Orario was fuller, the Guild more crowded, and the streets were filled with many Adventurers who looked, talked, and acted like hunters planning on culling animals. Orimoto-san was correct. Sensei was throwing himself at a mission in order to avoid the pain of losing Laulos-senpai.

I hadn't understood why Orimoto-san took me aside and kept me away from him, but after seeing everything he'd done and how he'd treated everyone else, I realized that Orimoto had trained me and taught me in order to bring back her Familia member. Everything she did—from timing this moment on the coldest and last day of winter to padding the shoulders of my coat, having me wear taller shoes, and having me grow out my hair—was to make my attempt, perhaps the last attempt, have the highest chance of success.

All I had to do was say the words I needed to say, to get through to him by making him unable to ignore what happened, and force him away from his current path. To tell him what he'd done is wrong, that he was hurting everyone, and that he would make Laulos ashamed of him. That no one liked what he was doing, that he was breaking the Alliance, and that he was endangering everyone. That what he was doing was worthless, that he was just running away, and that he couldn't be anymore wrong about the way he chose to grieve.

It was the most effective way of attack, I had already gained his attention and drawn him in, yet I couldn't find it in myself to say them.

"Laulos-senpai… Laulos-senpai would…" The words I was told to use by Orimoto-san, who wanted her Familia back, wouldn't come. The discussions I had with my Senpais about how to reach him with harsh truths refused to come forth. There were dozens of things I could say. Many I had practiced saying even if he chose to attack me. But they refused to come. I was trembling in my shoes and my balance threatened to go. There he was with an arm that didn't belong on him, watching me without a word, and I couldn't say anything. "Sensei…"

I'd waited for him to visit Laulos-senpai's grave and wanted to ask him why he didn't go afterward. I wanted to chase after him and be the first to talk to him. Orimoto had found me and caught me before I was able to. I'd thought I had just been spared of what happened to everyone else. I'd felt glad. However, the horrible, terrible ache I'd felt when I hadn't seen him had returned to me now. Hadn't… hadn't I ran too? Didn't I throw myself into working for this moment instead of doing anything else? Sure, I had gone into the Dungeon, but going past Rivira without Sensei had felt wrong. I'd helped Ilion and Haruhime, made Valis, and trained… but what had I done beyond that? Which of us had helped more people? Used what they felt to drive them further? Regardless of the cost?

Sensei took a step forward and a jolt went up my spine.

For a second, I thought he'd attacked me. However, I felt no pain. No, it had merely been surprise. Could I even fight effectively wearing what I was now? The cloak did nothing but hide the rest of my figure. My shoes were unbalanced and too large. Sensei wore his typical clothes, half his shawl frayed and tattered where his lightning arm existed, but I knew that he was far stronger than the last time I had faced him. All I could do was utter words while surviving his assault. Yet, I was unwilling to use them. My only true weapon in this bout and I couldn't bring myself to use them.

Sensei reached me as my thoughts were running through my mind. His face was masked and head covered, but the light from his arm made it so no shadow hid his eyes. They were focused, strong, and confident. The moment had passed. I needed to say something. I needed to attack. However, the words which were my weapons still refused to come forth. It didn't make sense. How could hurting someone more make them feel better? How could another lie make something true? How could an insult ever make something right?

Even if it would bring back my Sensei, even if it would make things the way they used to be, how was making him hate himself going to help? Wouldn't that just replace him with the one we wanted?

Sensei stopped within an arm's reach of me. The flames at my back reminded me that I had attacked his project, his efforts to make Orario better and give everyone who came a better chance, and I felt fear crawl into my throat.

Then, without a single word and after pushing back my hood, he placed his hand on my head and ruffled through my hair with all his usual familiarity.

"Cranel, I'll let it go this once." However, Sensei's voice was anything but familiar. It was the tone that Arde-senpai could barely describe and which Nelly and Erisuis couldn't stand. The tone full of care and trust which espoused safety and comfort… but didn't want you. It was a twisted sort of care. One that wanted us away from him and safe. The promise of a gilded cage. "Go home and keep getting stronger—"

I should've been angry.

I should've been able to say what I needed to say.

I should've been capable of bringing back my Sensei.

However, I came to a realization.

Aiz had told me, just before she left, that I wasn't an Adventurer. That I was too kind, too good, and too trusting. That I became depressed when I grew sad. That I smiled too much when I was happy. That I was furious when I was angry. I was, in her words, "pure" and "innocent." I hadn't believed her. I told her about how I fought and how I trained. How I was ruthless and efficient. Just being able to show emotion didn't mean I was better than her. Yet, in the end, she had merely smiled, shook her head, and told me that those didn't mean anything. I hadn't understood her then, but as I looked upon my Sensei… I realized that she was right.

Everything Sensei taught was meant to make the student invincible and untouchable. Sensei didn't want his students to get hurt. Sensei taught everyone to be cautious and perceptive so that they wouldn't be fooled and taken advantage of. Sensei cared just as much as I did. Sensei taught the way he did because he didn't want to see anyone die. Just like I would throw myself at the front and be the vanguard, Sensei would commit everything in his students just so that they would never need saving.

If I saw my friends die, if I saw my students die, and if everyone who got close to me died, despite everything I could do to help them, wouldn't I push them away?

Wouldn't I try to keep them safe from afar?

Wouldn't I do the same as Sensei?

Were the two of us any different save for our circumstances?

"Sensei." Laulos-senpai must have come to this realization sooner than I had. She had reasoned much of Sensei out, planned for every contingency in their fight, according to Ilion-san. My senpai realized that he wasn't cold or callous, but the opposite. If we were in danger, despite everything he says and does, he would do anything and pay any price in order to keep us safe. I had woken up to see him missing an arm, seen him lie motionless on a bed for a week, and hurt others just to save me. I shouldn't have felt gratitude for what he had done. I should've felt worried for him and ashamed of myself. I should've done the same as Laulos-senpai did. Maybe if I had then none of this would've happened. I shouldn't have needed saving. "I'm not leaving."

I didn't receive a reply in turn. Sensei was as Arde, Nelly, and Erisuis described. He was fading away and retreating back into the work that he knew would protect us and keep us safe while holding us at arm's length. He was setting himself toward a path where we couldn't follow, where only he would get hurt, and where we would be happy without him. Sensei was going to take everything the world would throw at us upon himself so we would never get hurt.

So, just as Sensei turned away to be swept up back into his little world, I let go of my blades, grabbed his lapel, and swung my fist right into his face.

I wasn't ready for the battle before me, especially since I didn't want to say the words that I needed to say. However, neither was Sensei ready to chase after me and save me from the Asura's final attack. He had betted everything and lost much for my sake. Everything that had gone wrong due to his actions was because of my weakness then. I couldn't change that. However, everything was different now. Though I was afraid I would be struck, though I could be seriously injured, I knew that I couldn't let Sensei do what he wanted… or what we wanted either.

A hand of lightning rushed toward me, but I held fast. It could end the battle, turn wherever it touched into burnt flesh, and it would be my complete loss. However, I didn't attempt to dodge it.

Sensei couldn't be who he was now and he couldn't just be the person we once knew. We changed. He changed. There was no taking anything back. He lost a student, everyone was hurt, and we would only be lying to ourselves if we did anything besides doing our best to live without regret and being happy when we could.

The hand stopped short, just as I knew it would, and I struck him again.

Some part of Sensei knew that. Sensei was running away just like we all were. Sensei was making everything easier for us by being the man everyone could hate.

No, I decided, I wouldn't let Hikigaya Hachiman do that anymore.

…

Interlude: The Astray Elf. (Part 4)

…

"W-weren't we supposed to help Cranel if this happened?" I hoped that my stutter went unnoticed. Looking at my monarch, I hoped to find answers. However, just as she had been when Orimoto-san explained the situation, she was quiet, focused, and kept a firm hand upon her staff. She was worried. Too worried to speak. I felt lost so I searched for another's words. "Orimoto-san, aren't we supposed to—"

"No. We can't unless we want to see a large portion of Orario destroyed." Orimoto-san, Hikigaya-kun's fellow Familia member, was a humorless woman. Though she was full of cheer and laughter when with company, she was cold and ruthless during combat. My father told me on the day of my departure that I should watch how others act during battle. Orimoto-san's eyes were like those of Finn-sama and other experienced adventurers during combat. Dangerous and lethal. Very unlike Hikigaya-kun or Cranel-kun who bared everything through combat. "Everything is entirely on Cranel's shoulders now. Either he'll fail and nothing changes or he wins and we reach an unexpected conclusion."

I tried not to wince at her words. "Unexpected conclusion" sounded far too negative. Surely this was the better way? It was unplanned, unexpected, and unprepared… but Cranel didn't need to utter terrible truths and further harm Hikigaya-kun. Though brutish and inelegant the path may be, wasn't it the better one? It was most assuredly a grand risk, but the most inestimable lessons carry great costs to both the teacher and student. Though Cranel found himself teaching for the very first time and with a grand lesson to impart, wasn't the reward ahead worth the risk entailed?

"Don't worry, Lefiya-chan, I'm sure that Hat-kun will be moved by Cranel-kun's words!" Tiona-chan was as energetic and optimistic as always, but I couldn't help but see Urga over her shoulder and Leona-sama's Magic Resistance Amulet across her neck rather than hear her words. If raw force was truly necessary, then I was sure that Tiona-chan would suffice. However, I couldn't see Hikigaya-kun yielding to physical force. I didn't want to tell my friend my thoughts, but I believed that Hikigaya-kun's best and only hope now was Cranel. "He's a lot stronger than he looks! I'm sure that he'll be able to pound some sense into Hat-kun!"

While we spoke I couldn't help but look to the rest of the gathered "support." The rest of Hikigaya-kun's students were present and they wore new coats and trinkets. An elven rogue whose name I missed and who didn't speak also watched the battle while clad in the same clothes. Aiz-chan and Yamato-san were also present. They were present for Cranel. Everyone was armed and protected against magic. We were ten in number if we included Cranel and there was no doubt that our small group was a force that many would find difficult to match. It was a group I expected to be within to fight Monstra Reges rather than bring back an ally from the throes of madness. A subjugation force rather than a rescue party.

I forced myself to take a breath and release my grip upon my stave. It was unbecoming of me to seem so nervous. I was on my Fourth Step and inching toward my Fifth. I needed to hold myself to higher standards and properly reflect my station. It was difficult to even think that I would one day stand at my monarch's side as a Mage of equal caliber, but I couldn't act like a frightened and weak child all my life. Regardless of the fact that only had a handful of decades to my name, I had to live up to what was expected of me.

Still, it was difficult to watch the fight between Hikigaya-kun and Cranel.

The fight seemed too earnest and too pure.

I felt as though I was a stranger watching without permission.

They received one another's blows. Each one was entirely focused on the offensive. Cranel couldn't allow Hikigaya-kun to chant. Hikigaya-kun couldn't waste time blocking lest he risk being overwhelmed. They weren't equal. Cranel enjoyed greater speed and striking power. Hikigaya-kun's reflexes and movements were rapid and precise. They were evenly matched in both ability and skill because of their advantages over one another. Had Hikigaya-kun had his left arm or seen fit to use his limb composed of lightning, the battle would've been settled far earlier. That lack of advantage, that kindness, was exploited by Cranel in order to push the odds in his favor. Yet, despite that massive advantage, I couldn't help but feel that Hikigaya-kun was going to win.

"I'm going." The masked, elven rogue suddenly stood up. Blonde locks cast a shadow over her eyes. The grip she had on her staff, one composed of the bones of the Cataclysm which I had surmounted for my newfound divinity, was tight and her voice was hoarse. "Bell cannot do this by himself." She rose and took several steps forward to leap at the battle below. However, much to my surprise, her way was blocked by my monarch's own staff. "Move your stave, heiress. Or I shall move it for you."

"You had your chance and you failed. I will not allow you to muddle this gamble with another foolhardy attempt, brigand." Riviera-sama's voice sent chills down my spine. The person speaking wasn't my strict and fair mentor. No, the one speaking was the future monarch of my people. The empress which would one day command the entirety of my race. The empress known as Nine Hell, the Elf who is the closest to divinity of all her race, and whose departure of Orario heralded a change to the entirety of the world. Yet, the rogue tried to press on anyway. "If you persist, should you attempt to muddle this matter even further, I will show you that I am as capable a warrior as I am a mage. You will do no more to me than a boulder would to a mountain, child."

"If you know him so well, then why weren't you there? Why didn't you come to help?" The rogue persisted despite the threat which hung over her head. Who was she to Hikigaya-kun? Who was she to him? What was her relation to my monarch? There were a myriad of questions which I wished answers for. However, no such answer came. Their gazes met and I heard the grinding away of stone beneath my mentor's staff. She was angry. "If you understand him so much, if you can decide such things for him, why aren't you down there trying to help?"

"Because you and I both know that he is conceited, prideful, and arrogant. That the day would never come when he would seek to burden us with himself. Just as we are." Riviera-sama's tone was predominately cold, but held an edge of melancholy that managed to reach me. My heart sank at the thought. It was a firm reminder of how similar Hikigaya-kun was to the rest of our own kin. How even merely touching was considered to be only for those with the closest of relationships. I should've known that my mentor would see past just Hikigaya-kun's words and see into both his actions and demeanor. "You thought him only human? That his heart can be swayed when both his pride and mind are bent towards a single path? Child, you may care for him greatly, but can you not see that is a weakness rather than a strength?"

"What do you propose, then? That we stand by and do nothing? To watch the world change around us while we cling to our forests and ancient cities? That I let Hachiman's fate rely on Cranel alone?!" I tried to not listen to the grief which clouded my mind so much. The rogue's words were more akin to that of a human than an elf. Some part of me envied her ability to proclaim herself so brazenly. Another recoiled and felt disgusted. How could she say such things so flagrantly? To declare herself so close to Hikigaya-kun? "I would rather fail and have tried to bring him back rather than simply hope that all goes well especially when the odds are completely and utterly against us—"

There was a sudden cry of pain and a burst of light. The eyes and attention of all turned tothe noise and the harsh glare. We all looked upon what I was sure we all believed impossible: Hikigaya Hachiman on his back and defeated. Cranel's form was wreathed in tiny, glittering stars which began to fade away. With his white cloak reflecting the glittering display, the young boy almost seemed resplendent as he stood over his fallen teacher.

Argonaut. How could I have forgotten the very skill which felled the Cataclysm? The being which against which my mere survival allowed me to take another Step towards Divinity? A Skill straight from legend which allowed Cranel to turn any strike into one which is capable of felling even the greatest of monsters. A blow which tipped the scales toward victory for the one who used it. A pure skill wielded by an individual with a singular will and commitment. A hero's earnest skill whose effects could be controlled compared to mine which was wholly suited only for mass destruction.

There was a rush of movement. Tiona-chan leapt toward the scene first. She nearly forgot her weapon in the process. Hikigaya-kun's other students leapt after her in a mad dash. The same went for Aiz-chan and Yamato-san. They had paid attention to the fight, saw it happen with their own eyes, and cheer was evident within their hearts. Though Aiz hardly ever cheered or earnestly smiled, I saw one play upon her face as she reached Cranel. When Hikigaya-kun began to rise, he took Cranel's hand while keeping a hand on his chest. A wide smile played upon Cranel's lips as he helped him up.

Yet, the matter between my monarch and the rogue was yet to be finished.

"You ought to have known that to reach hearts like ours requires more than simple demands or unyielding will. We demand what we wish for and nothing less." Riviera-sama withdrew her staff, but the rogue didn't move. Instead, their gazes matched. Briefly, my monarch turned toward me and I couldn't help but glance away. "You asked of him to be who he used to be before the death of his student. Just as I would have. We would've demanded it… and found ourselves staring only at his back because we only reach toward what we want rather than what is needed." My monarch glanced toward the sight below us even as I couldn't find the will to raise my head. I remembered how he had passed me by and the hurt I'd felt. I hadn't even taken a moment to consider why… "None of us could've compromised as Cranel did. We would've have simply fought to make him see the error of his ways instead of seeing that his current path couldn't continue. We would've tried to be victors instead of saviors and thus we would've failed."

Was that it? Were we unable to reach him because of our nature?

"Nature can be overcome, Lefiya. Even if it's deeply ingrained, it can be surmounted." I hadn't realized I had spoken. I had been too engrossed with thoughts to notice. Both their eyes were on me and I couldn't help but turn my gaze away. My mentor shook her head and moved to leave. I couldn't help but follow. "Though we can lose ourselves to our passions and follow strictures without thought or care, through compromise and reason we can change. It is wholly a matter of persistence and determination… not overwhelming force and ability."

We left the rogue looking down toward the gathered group. I didn't know what thoughts ran through her head. However, from Riviera-sama's words and implications, I couldn't help but think that if something had gone differently… that it wouldn't be Cranel with Hikigaya-kun down there now.

Then, without warning, lightning struck came forth in vast amounts from the street, throwing me away only to be caught by my mentor. Cragged stone and wood flew forth along with the braced forms of all those who had believed the matter settled.

Just as I ought to have expected of Hikigaya-kun, he always took his victories from the jaws of defeat.

Even from us.

…

Interlude: The Lover. (Part 3)

…

"Look at them, my pet. Look at how they fight and fight to fix the mistake you made." The unspeaking, drooling being at my feet lifted his head. Slowly and without jostling my limbs. I approved and chose not to use my crop. I took a sip of the tincture of the last of Soma's liquor upon this plane. It tasted sweeter than it ever had before. "You best hope that they manage it, my pet. Lest I use the lash instead of the glove tonight."

His skin shivered against mine. Was it because of excitement or fear? I checked. Excitement. How inappropriate. The lash it was. Using the wrist, not the arm. To him this was still a game. He had lost and I had taken him. For him, just like his Familia, this was simply another diversion from the trivialities of Heaven. I was bored of him, of his base desires, but he was a gift and not a lover. I was merely his leash until another became worthy to hold me in a mailed fist.

A flush of heat caressed my skin as another bolt of lightning arced through the sky.

"I had worried that he would be too weak. I had fretted that he would be unable to topple me. Did you know that, my pet?" I felt a drop of the tincture flow down from the corner of my lip to the base of my neck. I brought it to my sight upon the back of a single finger. I considered the orb of divine liquor which had left a trace of red across my skin and gathered the rewards of my exertions. Reaching down, I lowered my hand and my pet's head stiffened as he held himself still. Good. Very good. I allowed him to dirty my finger with his tongue for his reward. He became sated at my taste. I basked in the conflict before me as he quivered and shook. "I thought he wouldn't be able to topple me, yet in less than three months he establishes an empire, reveals power which make legends seem to be infants, and now wages a war against his own allies."

Nine Hell was there. The impudent woman who had brazenly danced with him in full view of all. A Queen who thought him her equal. It was a laughable notion. Perhaps as a pet? Yes. An empress who would've changed the world and overturned nations with but a speech on her knees with a gleeful smile. The rest who lusted for him could follow.

"He is magnificent. A true warrior with ideals stauncher than even divine steel. Only the truth and what is right are enough for him." Light crashed against flame and ice. Stray shards and flames were intercepted by light. Innocents were spared by him even in his mad state. There he stood against his own friends, whom he couldn't fight against fully and completely, yet he fought on anyway. He could not win, but he will fight to the bitter end. "He's my hero, my pet. Him and that boy who had approached him. He is the mailed glove while the other is composed of velvet."

Hmmm, perhaps a comely and earnest girl for him to love truly? What of a woman who he undoubtedly and irrevocably loved above all others? All others, no matter their power, legend, or divinity, given mere scraps in comparison to the only one whom he treats sweetly. Yes. That was good. He needed someone earnest and pure. The Thousand Elf, perhaps? The one who had her eyes only on him while they danced and was lost to fantasy? She would do. She was there as well, trying to bring back his mind from his madness due to his loss.

"Hachiman would take this world by the throat and drag it kicking and screaming to the paradise he wishes. Bell will be the kind hero who has the sheep flock and adore him." They were mortals with only fractions of divinity etched into their souls. They were not immortal. They were free and unchained. So they were able to change, live, and thrive. Their vices and virtues changed and evolved. Gods were merely gods. Nothing more than power and purpose. Mortals had will and drive. Meager in their own eyes, but truly beyond precious. "Yet here they are fighting against one another due to your carelessness, my pet. The grand dream which I had been reaching for has been wrenched away because of your foolish actions."

There was a silver lining to the madness which overtook Hachiman. Bell had grown leaps and bounds. The bright, pure stone which had nearly been tarnished now shone more brightly than the sun. He rejected the path Hachiman walked upon, yet accepted Hachiman nonetheless. They varnished one another, ground themselves into deeper purity and darker ebony. They collided and imparted themselves upon one another, just as they would be, and became greater, grander, and more brilliant when they clashed just as when they stood at one another's side.

I caught my breath as my pet strained due to my joy.

"I forgive you for your foolishness, my pet. You didn't know what you were doing and there they are getting stronger and stronger instead of breaking." I graced my pet with my hand until he was insensate. A moment passed until I had a replacement, proper footrest beneath my leg and the pet was placed in his rightful place at my chair's side. Ottar has arrived just as I expected him to. I gave him a smile as I watched the conflagrations continue. "Tell me, Ottar, is there any possibility of this failing to break him from his stupor?"

"If it does not then we are prepared to do so." Ah, the finest answer from my finest child. Never did I regret the day when I chose to raise him as my own. I stood to take to the balcony. I was immediately covered in fine silk and a sash to hold the robe together at my waist. I adored the new merchandise he brought into the city. "Should they fail, we will be able bring Hikigaya back from the brink of his madness."

"Calling it madness may be presumptuous, my child." The sun was setting in the horizon, but the night was held at bay by the pillars of light which came upon Orario. I sat myself upon the balcony railing. Ottar came close to ensure I would not fall. Such a careful child. Ganesha and Loki were already moving. Were they going to aid one another or stand against one another? My "rivals" were sorely lacking these days. Only Loki's newest batch, trained by Hachiman, were of any interest. Mere rocks polished into gems. They weren't brilliant, but they were beautiful in their own way. "What sort of madness changes the world for the better?"

"The sort which would cast aside love, Freya-sama." Ottar's answer brought a smile to my face which I deigned to share with him. Such a good child. Many called him cold, stoic, and focused. However, that was merely a single side of my child. His love was powerful and nigh-unrestrainable. One day he would find someone far more earnest to love. It was merely a matter of time. "Someone who casts aside the heart entirely for the mind can only be called mad."

"Ah, but what of the opposite then, my dear?" I laughed lightly as Ottar went silent. He knew me well and didn't wish to answer. There was no doubt in my mind what answer Hachiman would've given. Whether one lost themselves entirely to their heart or their mind, the result could only be called madness. Loki's and Ganesha's Familias gathered and looked upon the spectacle. Loki would be excited to see something new. Ganesha would fret over the status of the people. They would stand back to watch until they could sweep in to claim what they wished. That is what they did. Nothing of them was new or brilliant in the slightest. "What of us gods who act with our hearts as our sole compass?"

Ottar stayed quiet. I knew him well enough to know he would not answer.

"Don't fret, my dear. I know who I am." I reached up and touched his cheek. Ottar hated any insult to me even if it was the truth. Hachiman would've died at his hands if Ottar didn't know what I wished. Perhaps, one day, my child will be able to see me as I truly am instead of the mother he so earnestly loves. I am despicable, wretched, and most certainly not worth his unconditional love and zeal. He ought to be with someone kind, gentle, and in good standing. Nothing but the best for my beloved child. "For me to change, for me to be better, I have need of Hachiman and Bell. Those two together shall be my paradise whether in Heaven or here."

"As you say, Freya-sama." Ottar bowed his head in acceptance and I turned back to the battle. The magic was flickering and fading. The pillars of light were wavering and growing weaker. That day when I had returned him from his madness required only a single slap to the cheek and a demand for love. There was no disgust or hatred for him to us to pull himself back. He must grasp at the earnest, true affections which was before him. The bonds which he denied himself, the love he should give so he could truly hate, was what he needed to pull himself back. I knew that he could. That it was only a matter of time. Still, the sight brought anxiety and excitement into my heart. "The battle will be concluding soon. I must reconvene with your eyes and ears."

"You need not ask, Ottar. I trust you." I swung myself off the balcony. Ottar nodded at my safety before he caught himself. I was unworthy of his care, but I basked in it nonetheless. The battle was growing still. I wondered what became of Nine Hell, Gale, and the Thousand Elf. Their kind who worshipped me so earnestly so long ago. Were they lost to their hearts? The Amazon most assuredly would be. Did he reach out for them or solely for his students to return himself to the world? I would know once Ottar returned. I could hardly wait. I had to watch in hopes of discerning anything to alleviate my frustrations. "Ottar, I require a chair. Wake my pet."

Apollo came forth with joy and glee. He offered his back as he was on his hands and knees. There was no greater joy for him than this. He could be at his domain in Heaven, where all he wished for would be before him, yet here he chose to be this. Perhaps the thought to leave crossed his mind, to have pride rather than pleasure, yet here he was eager and ready to be used as mere furnishing. Yet, he was truly happy and content. A life of simple punishment and rewards instead of only happiness and joy. After millennia he has found his happiness while I still waited for mine.

I envied him.

…

 **Interlude: The Lonely Champion (Part 3).**

 **…**

Do you even want to be reached, Hachiman? Everyone here believes that you've lost yourself to your mind. That your Skill is the cause of your decisions. That you're not to blame in the slightest. I was taught since my birth, and learned throughout my life, that while we make choices, our choices make us who we are. No one believes that they're ever wrong. From the common pickpocket to the most vicious of killers, no one does what they believe is wrong. The reasons behind what they do, the excuses they make, all make sense to their own eyes. Those who do wrong are never wrong in their own eyes.

I would know. I have killed many. You told me yourself that I commited many mistakes. I know that you think everything you're doing now is right. You're saving people through your own ways and keeping those you care about safe by making yourself a target. I did the same through blade and bow. There is no doubt that in terms of sins I weigh more heavily. I took flesh for the flesh that was taken. I saved only a single person. You save multitudes, take no lives, and offer yourself up as a shield for those you care for.

But isn't it incredibly selfish for you to choose to die instead of suffering with us?

With me?

Those are the words I should've said.

I know that now.

When I had caught Hachiman as he was leaving the Hostess of Fertility, those were supposed to be the words that I said. I should've offered everything regardless of what I'd seen him do. Regardless of how he turned away everyone else who bared their heart, I should've done the same anyway. I shouldn't have called him a craven. I shouldn't have tried to bring to his mind those he lost and how they would be ashamed of him. I shouldn't have treated him like some adventurer born out of myth and legend whose student I allowed to die.

I should've treated him like a man who was hurt and a person who I wanted to console.

This could've all been avoided if I hadn't been afraid of being turned aside.

But I had been afraid.

Now everyone suffered for it.

…

It was ten against one. One Level 3 against Level 6s, 4s, and 3s. The battle should've ended in an instant. Even if we couldn't kill him, the battle should've been decided the moment a Level 6 entered the field. I did not know whether he was Level 3 or 4, but that mattered not against Nine Hell, the Sword Princess, or Tiona. He should've fallen and been decisively defeated, yet both sides were teetering on the edge of victory and defeat. One being wreathed in lightning and throwing pillars of godly power while beset by a party of heroes and champions. This was a battle out of myth and mystery solely because of its impossibility and grandeur.

And, just like myth and mystery, the one who is the victor decided who is good and who is evil.

The earnest victory which Cranel strove for seemed as ephemeral as it had always been. An ideal and a dream which we all wanted. No words or harm. Only a sound defeat and a hand proffered to bring him back up. A magnanimous victor who sought the friendship of the one whom he defeated. No one would question such a victory. There would be no foul play or retribution afterward. The followers Hachiman gathered would not wage a secret war to get their leader back.

However, should we lose, then that would be the end of it. Hachiman would be beyond our grasp. His followers would become stronger and mightier. His power will attract others who wish to test their strength. He would triumph over them until Orario was wholly his. I remembered his words well. He said he would drag Orario kicking and screaming into a civilized state. He was wrong about that. Orario was willing and accepting of his changes. There was nothing for him to fight against. We would be one of the first of those who resisted his rise, a stepping stone of his ascendency, and would be written off history as Orario makes him hers and he does the same to her.

I caught Cranel as he was rebuffed. The white cloak he wore was singed black and he had discarded his height-increasing boots. The young man had a grimace on his face. Determination was clear in his scarlet eyes. He looked every inch the hero even as he smelled of burnt air and smoke rose from his form.

"Thanks, Lyon-san." Cranel didn't spare a moment before he launched himself back into the fray. He was glowing, leaving behind a smattering of stars to trail behind him as he rushed toward his foe. He clashed against his opponent, others coming in to restrain blows which would make him fall until he was blown back again. Once more, I caught him. He spared me another smile even as he unsteadily rose. "Thank you again—"

"Rest. Drink your elixirs." I pushed him back and took in the melee before me. The symphony of magic and metal which raged between ten against one. Cranel gave a cry of protest. Syr had told him what I had done and how I had failed. He cared and didn't wish for me to take to the stage and bear witness to my failures. He was a kind soul. I pushed him back once more. "When I get pushed back, do not catch me. Simply strike as hard as you can."

I went forth and entered the melee with the weapon he had bought for me.

Lightning assaulted me. Though I felt none of its true effects, I was pushed back and the cloak I wore heated at its touch. I had seen what the magic had done to Phryne. She had been molded to stone, her flesh shaped and burnt beyond recognition, and though she was hewn from the rock and received aid… the one known as Phryne Jamil was no more. The same could've happened to any of us. It was only due to Hachiman's own care that the same fate didn't befall any of us.

His mythrill-clad arm met the end of my staff. His strength was beyond my own. My bones rattled as we exchanged blows. Even as we did he was beset by Tiona, Nine Hell, and the Sword Princess. His students and the Thousand Elf were gathering themselves while beset by power. Limbs of light surged forth to meet all who came after him. His Skill in full effect allowed him to take on multiple opponents without breaking stride. Lightning was taking shape into weapons which simply hung in the air until they were needed. What attacks reached him had to weather a constant barrage of light and power. Magic was struck down by magic.

If this battle was for life and death, with all fighting at their fullest and with the intent to kill, then I was sure that he would've already won.

His boot collided with my stomach a moment after his arm intercepted my blow. My legs were struck with lightning at the same moment. I lost balance and fell forward. I intercepted his foot with my staff midair so I was sent flying back.

Was this it? Was this the extent of everything we had? Were we to fight him every time he fell into this state? To risk everything and more each time? He only needed to win once, yet we needed to be the victors at every encounter. I saw the good in Cranel's plan. I knew of the kindness and generosity that he espoused. Cranel's solution had merit. Yet, I knew deep within my heart, that one day we will lose him forever as we cannot win against him each and every time he fell.

"Lyon-san, I'm ready." Cranel's voice reached me. He was good, kind, and heroic. He would see this matter through. He would save Hachiman. He would try to save Hachiman each and every time. Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe Cranel could defeat Hachiman each time and never be defeated. They were both singular existences who were both getting more and more powerful as each day passed. "I'll end this now—"

Just as Nine Hell had said, I wasn't the sort to compromise. To leave everything to chance, to let something be, and to settle was against my nature. I suppose that I was just selfish.

I charged forward, heedless of Cranel's words.

I had met Hachiman before he lost his students. He had just been another face at the Hostess of Fertility. However, soon enough, he was always present with one student or another. I didn't know when we began to speak to one another, but I soon found myself speaking with him or at him every day. Over the course of months, I began to know him even though he knew nothing of me. He was the man who I couldn't stand and who I enjoyed infuriating.

I charged forward into the fray heedless of the plans and actions of others. The whistle of projectiles reached my ears. Orimoto. Massive prongs of copper and tin slammed ahead of me and sunk into the ground. The lighting which had sought to bring me low was ripped from the air by the massive arrows. All the lightning which came my way was torn from the sky by the arrows sent forth by the archer. I knew not what magic it was, but I silently thanked her nonetheless. I didn't know if she had planned for all of this, if what I was doing was known to her, but her aid told me that she did.

The day he lost his students was the day when he began to be alone. He became quiet and less inclined to speak. Months passed and letters started to come. He discarded each one. I decided to read them. The early ones were filled with wishes to speak. The ones after told him that the guilt was not his own. He didn't read any of them and discarded the thought of going to the Hecate Familia. He ceased to bring with him students and began to eat alone. He was the picture of a man alone.

A few paces from him and I discarded my mask.

Then, from nowhere, he returned with a new student and he began to turn back into the man I used to know. We began to speak again. Soon enough I continued to learn more of him. I shouldn't have been so naïve and self-centered. I should've looked into his sudden change. I should've learned more about Cranel. The boy who was powerful, who triumphed over Minotaurs and crushed monsters without pause at Level 1, and who was seemingly unstoppable. He was a student who couldn't die and leave him. I should've realized that he hadn't mourned or accepted his loss, but instead placed all his faith upon one other person. He had run away then, just as he did now.

I reached Hikigaya Hachiman. My eyes met his own. I held his face in my hands. The battle went still as I gathered the attention of all.

If he could run and leave his pain, Hachiman would do so in a heartbeat. Whether that meant training a hero who could triumph over everything or becoming an emperor himself, he would gladly fall and lose himself to doing good for the sake of running from his pain. So long as he was untethered, unbound, and free to do as he wished, Hachiman would choose the path where he could walk away from pain, take on the pains of others, and do good for the sake of everyone regardless of himself. As long as he was alone, he would choose that path every single time.

"Hachiman, I love you."

But, I hoped, he wouldn't if he knew I would follow him on that path no matter what.

I pressed my lips against his.

…

Interlude: The Sword (Part 4)

…

Never would I have believed a kiss could decisively end a battle. Even considering what I had been told, the action never occurred to me. Even as a child, I would've rebuffed the proposition as some lurid tale. To do such a thing during battle, to beguile the mind through seduction, was a dishonor beyond compare. The act befitted some novel of dubious nature more than reality. The sight of the action, especially since it was initiated by an elf, made me doubt whether I was awake and not dreaming.

Lyon, the elf who was the very picture of an assassin, had initiated the kiss with assistance from the archer who had mistaken spears for ammunition. The moment her lips met those of Bell's Sensei the battle had been decided. The demon of lightning we had been fighting, who had been our superior in strength, tactics, speed, and many other qualities, abruptly turned into a young man caught unaware.

"Mmph!?" Bell's Sensei cried out in surprise and confusion against Lyon's lips. His eyes, which had been so steely and focused, began to blink rapidly and search for help. The mirrors of his soul, which had sought out targets moments ago, now frantically begged and pleaded for aid. None of which came because everyone was caught by the sight. After a few seconds, he attempted to press his hands and push his aggressor away, but he seemed at a loss as to where exactly to do so. For a split second, the two parted and their eyes met as Lyon reared mere centimeters back to draw breath. Strands briefly connected them until wind broke the bridge. "Lyon what the hell are you doing—"

That should've been the end of it. I had no doubt that Bell's Sensei had returned to us. We had triumphed over his Skill. A quick glance told me that everyone else felt the same. However, there was an edge to Lyon's eyes that I managed to catch. A telling sign of deadly intent that sent me reeling back in surprise. I knew what the assassin's next move would be, but I wasn't prepared for it.

Under the pretense of assuring victory, the elf cut off the young man's words with her lips once more. Her hands shifted to the back of his head and the small of his back. Bell's Sensei once more flailed and tried to find purchase upon her form. However, given her form of dress, there was no place for him to put his hands without incrimination. Her clothes clung to her form with little modesty and she pressed her body against his. He was forced to take a step back before he found himself precariously balancing on his heels against her advances.

I searched for someone, anyone, to contest the matter.

Bell's fellow students met my gaze with steely eyes and forged will. Another shock went down my spine as I saw the promise they had in their gazes. They would not allow me to tamper with this matter. No matter how unbecoming the strategy was of the battle, they had acknowledged it as their method of victory and would ensure it would be seen through. There was no honor to be found in their hearts. This matter would be settled in the most efficient and fastest manner possible. They would see their Sensei thoroughly defeated. There was no aid to be found from them. They supported this matter completely.

A-aren't kisses only supposed to last a few moments? D-do adventurers not need to breathe? Why are the two of you still locked together?!

Though the thought shamed me, I believed that I would find some manner of aid from the others in pursuit of Bell's Sensei. I was wrong. If anything they were deeply engrossed and studying the moment in its entirety. The Amazon was abuzz in excitement and no doubt planning her own lascivious attack. The two elves, the mages, were scrutinizing the matter with the eyes of strategists and tacticians. One stood taller and ready to approach the matter head on. The other was huddled and muttering to herself while casting a gaze filled with ill intent. I realized that this wasn't the end of the battle. Bell's Sensei's critical weakness to overwhelming impropriety was revealed to all. The depravities of this battle would continue to pursue him for the rest of his days. None of the onlookers had the grace and humility to accept defeat. Either they were steeling themselves for a protracted battle, intended to support the next assault, or were looking for furtive means to subvert his defenses. There were no allies to be found among them.

Bell's Sensei was putty in the assassin's hands and… and… t-ton—other ministrations. The valiant, wizened man was reduced to helplessness. This was truly the day where he was soundly defeated.

I didn't look to Bell. I knew his thoughts on the matter. They were completely improper. His eyes would undoubtedly be shining in elation and joy. A wide smile would be upon his features. I cast a glance to my savior. All my thoughts were true. He may have been heavily singed, bruised, and beaten, but there was no denying that he was ecstatic at the sight. How unfortunate. "Well done, Lyon!" I heard him praise the assassin. I discarded any thoughts which had me using the same tactics with haste. He was cheering this on. Dunce. "Get Sensei back here!"

I was lost and without allies, capable of only watching the lengthy, unceasing impropriety before me, until the person I least expected spoke.

"…I do not understand." Praise all the good gods that inhabit the world. There is still purity and goodness of heart to be found upon this world. Though we vied for the affections of the same individual, Wallenstein-san appeared as bemused by the situation as I was. Bell's features turned towards her in shock. I felt something akin to joy of victory curdle in my heart. "How could a kiss possibly stop Hikigaya? He was so close to victory, but that stopped him?"

Though I scarcely believed in the effectiveness of the action, I couldn't help but take a step back at the utter confusion I heard in Wallenstein's voice. I knew that the Sword Princess was childish in some ways. She had the habits and mind of a child in matters that did not involve combat. Once I'd thought it a ploy, but I realized that was simply who she was. She had been born to adventurers and raised to be an adventurer. When she encountered something she didn't understand, she inquired of it, tried to understand the answer, and did her utmost best to accept it. Aiz Wallenstein, by all means, was the very personification of an Adventurer.

Wallenstein took my silence as a need for clarification and she provided it.

"Hikigaya Hachiman's Skill allows him to ignore all else and pursue a singular goal. We were in the way of his goal. We were being beaten by him." I could only stand by and listen to the words of the woman who I strove to defeat. Her words were complete and concise. She was desperate to understand since it was a battle. She didn't see this as a matter of the heart in the slightest. She gestured towards the ongoing scene where all were joyous and content. "How could he cease in the completion of his goal due to a kiss? He was primed to defeat us. He was infallible in this location, set to be victorious, and yet he chooses to simply stop?"

There were many answers I could have provided. I could have spoken of love, duty, and companionship. Those ideas were central to my Familia. A cornerstone upon which my Familia had stood upon. We worked together, looked after one another, and sought out means and methods to supplant our foes in tandem. I could have spoken of friendship, relations, and care. However, she wouldn't have understood. No, she couldn't have. She was not trying to understand Bell's Sensei, but instead why he had lost.

Because she was afraid that she would be defeated in the same way.

I didn't know what to say. How could I? I was trained to be a warrior. I understood her words. her concern. Not only that, but as an Adventurer I understood why she was so adamant about not being defeated in such a way. We all held goals which we yearned to achieve deep in our hearts. Bell's Sensei had been able to take on insurmountable odds, cast aside everything, and was on the cusp of victory and achieving his goals… but threw it aside due to a single, innocuous action. She saw herself in his place. Wanting to achieve everything and being on the cusp of victory, but being felled through means she didn't understand.

It was an affront to her.

A weakness that she feared.

This was the woman who at the age of 20 is one of the strongest beings in the whole world. The Sword Princess who can carve open the earth with a single swing of her blade. A woman who leaps into battle after battle heedless of danger. A girl who had become Level 2 at the age of 8. An adventurer who faced Udaeus and untold legions of Spartoi without aid for the sake of being acknowledged by the gods. A being who has ventured into the depths of the Dungeon. Someone who has seen what Bell's Sensei has done for the sake of everyone, his drive to keep everyone safe at any cost, and had nearly been defeated by it. She had seen the one thing that she couldn't overcome be defeated by a single action. Someone she had told me she had admired, who she had praised many times, and whose methods and means she inquired of Bell very often.

Someone who had been quite quiet as we advanced to liberate Bell's Sensei from his own Skill.

"Yamato-san, did I say something wrong?" There was no denying that I was afraid of the thoughts that crossed my mind. The realization gave me terrors. Bell had described her as a kind and gracious girl, one who cared deeply for those close to her, but one who could hardly ever relay her thoughts and affection. Weren't those words the same as the ones he used to describe his Sensei? I could see how they were similar. They removed threats precisely and efficiently. They sought out ways to protect those they cherished regardless of how much pain they suffered themselves. Could Wallenstein… could Wallenstein do the same as Hikigaya if she was pushed to do so? No, if she felt it necessary? "Is there something I've misunderstood?"

Before I could answer… no, before I had to answer, there was a general clamor that took both of our attentions. One of the elven mages had decided to pry the two apart. Our gazes were drawn away, the questions and words she uttered drifting away, however I found the previous elation and joy I'd felt at the conclusion had faded.

What was in store for us now?

What did we gain through our victory?

We had come forth with a single goal in mind without consideration of what was to come after. If we never noticed how Wallenstein felt, of the feelings one of our own held in her heart, then what did we know of those who watched from the shadows and kept silent?

The battle had been won, but what shall we do of the peace?

…

 **No Matter What, This World Needs To End. (17.3)**

 **…**

I want to die! Existence is pain! I want to stop experiencing anything and everything! Auuuggghhhh!

The finely furnished room my mad "self" procured was thankfully well prepared for establishing himself as some sort hybrid between a CEO and a Yakuza boss. It was posh enough to be intimidating, but still tasteful enough to waylay auditors. After carefully moving the table between the two couches before my personal desk, I allowed myself to fall onto the tasteful carpet my crazed side bought. It was plush, comfortable, and good enough to sleep on. It was supposed to be a symbol of power, a show of wealth since I was using a work of art as something to be stepped on, but instead it was providing cushioning so my head wouldn't break through the floor.

What the hell was that!? What sort of "weakness" leads to an expanded powerbase and shitty romance development!?

Zaimokuza, you're a shill author! You just wanted sales! I can see that your attempts to be original are just justification for fanservice! You filthy bastard! I'll have your head for making me go through this! Kisses don't end fights! Not chaste kisses or even l-lewd m-make-out sessions! Those aren't supposed to happen! You're killing your audience by actually making romantic developments, you fat ingrate! Otaku absolutely hate it when a girl in their fantasy is no longer available! Not that Lyon is! Dammit, that k-kiss and that confession were all for the sake of getting me out of the side-effects of my Skill!

What are you talking about, there wasn't a second round of kissing, or bodies pressing against one another! I definitely wasn't on some colored, two-page illustration at the end of a shitty light novel. There was one kiss and one confession, nothing happened after that, no matter how smug Lyon was, what I felt pressed against me, or how I tasted honey—

No, no, no! Stop you stupid worthless Skills! These kinds of thoughts and reactions aren't what you're meant for! Stop making my life into some shill erotic doujinshi! 'Being able to focus on multiple actions' and 'an action becomes stronger as time goes' on isn't supposed to work this way! Goddammit, this series is for teenagers with no friends! Not middle-aged men with no prospects in either society and the workplace! Allow me to keep my dignity after I've lost my honor and reputation! Don't take everything from me, please! Please, if there truly is a decent god anywhere, hear my prayers and make sure that scene, which all of Orario witnessed, was a comedy gag and not some serious development! I'll give everything I have for that to be the case! Let the shitty drawings, under-budget still-frames, and overblown acting destroy whatever serious notes that scene had! Make sure that there aren't close-ups of our proximity, the pressure she exerted, or the feel of her body against m—

The wood gave a cracking noise as I felt a lance of pain travel through my head. Reaching beneath the broken wooden panel with head still against the carpet, I managed to get my hands on the object of my desire. A simple trinket with a simple purpose which I'd managed to get my addled self to add to his to-do list.

Straight from Perseus, it was a necklace of Dreamless Sleep.

Something an idiot with my stupid first Skill would've bought the first chance they got, regardless of its 250 million Valis price tag.

I'd planned to someway and somehow get my "self" to wear it, but the bastard was always too busy. Not only that, but knowing its effects, the single-minded ass decided to sleep less to make sure he could keep going. Dammit, I hated going mad. It was like being at the backseat of my own life, able only to shout and shout for single actions, while some idiot handles my body how they wanted to. I've gone from being homeless and eating rats, to being an imperialist Yakuza, to a mindless boss with a stupid weakness. Fuck that. No more of that shit. Six hours of sleep every day from now on, two more than I needed because four was impossible for some fucking reason, was a small price to pay. I was set on buying more so that I can be brought out of madness by people I could trust… without them resorting to extremely unneeded measures!

Anyway, while I was no longer mad, I was currently being beset by lack of sleep, the fact I hadn't even visited Laulos' or anyone's grave, and that damned Lyon. Between it and getting dead drunk and making a further fool of myself, which could solve those three problems or exuberate them, becoming unconscious and blissfully unaware for a few hours was the better option.

Naturally, just as I was about to put it on, I became aware I wasn't alone in my windowless office with a table barring the door.

I looked up at the figure, considered the individual, and decided my course of action.

"If you're here to kill me, do it quickly." Wearing a hood and with arms and face covered in black inscribed armor, I had the typical final boss staring at me. I obliged his view by turning on my back. I considered putting on the necklace so I could die knowing I didn't waste 250 million Valis. Sure it wouldn't have stopped me from going mad forevermore, but at least I'd go gently into the night without feeling any pain at all. Also, I'd never have to be remembered being defeated by a fucking kiss. I welcomed death. Yearned for it. Please end my shameful, soiled existence. "Painlessly if you can manage it. I have a rapier you can use if you don't have a knife."

"I am not here to kill you, Hikigaya Hachiman." Mr. Generic Final Boss spoke with the typical, airy, and deep Final Boss speech style. Jeez, did you have the VA talk through a fan, Zaimokuza? "I am here to—"

"Then, I'm not interested." I turned over again and pressed my face against the rug. Nope. I wasn't interested. No story progression here. Just misery and shame. A man is nothing more than a pile of bad decisions and hatred of elves who are too damned smug. My life was over. I could feel Lyon's smirking face. Wait. I said that wrong. Goddammit, I hated my Skill so much. "Go away. I'm not interested in anything besides wallowing in my despair for the next few days." Should I get on the couch? I've never slept on leather before, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant to wake up on. "Whatever you want to threaten me to do can wait until I actually care about anything besides hiding from everyone I know."

"I am here to offer you immense riches, support for your project of strengthening Orario, and lend my aid towards locating monsters which threaten the whole city." Mr. Generic Final Boss said all the things I expected him to say. The reached for the couch and tested its comfortability. It wasn't a bed, but it was decent enough. I pulled myself up onto the plush leather. Huh, not as uncomfortably hot as I expected it to be. It was almost pleasant. I judged that it would suffice as my refuge from the contrivances of the world I'd found myself in. "Are you sure that you aren't at all interested?"

"You're about a day or two late for that offer. As you might have noticed, I'm not exactly in the right state of mind to be thinking about things like that. Possibly for all time." I groaned into the leather and waved Mr. Generic Final Boss away. Go progress the storyline with someone else. I'm already part of the main cast. Hell, I was probably the focus of at least four episodes or an entire Light Novel. Give the audience something new to read about. How about Wallenstein? She's generic and powerful enough to have a spin-off series all her own. That tends to be the case for every blond swordswoman. Yeah, do a generic arc on her, please. Let me time skip my shame away. "So, again, unless you're here to kill me, go away. I'm not interested. Go find someone else to make this despicable city decent."

For a moment, it was quiet. I wondered if Mr. Generic Final Boss got the message and decided to leave. Though I usually found myself at the world's mercy multiple times, there was a chance that I could get a break. I was fairly sure that there was no way this could be a flashback scene or an exposition scene. I was simply not acting my "part" well enough for this to have any screen time. Unless Mr. Generic Final Boss decided to be as casual as myself, with Zaimokuza straying away from the stereotypes he loved so much, I was fairly sure that I could get away with just telling the story to leave me to my despair and shame for the time being.

Naturally, when I wanted the world to be painfully generic and average, it decided to not be so.

"Then, I shall take a seat and wait for you to be ready." Mr. Generic Final Boss called my bluff and took a seat on the couch across from me. Turning my head to look at the scene, I verified that the robe-clad, armored, and faceless being of tremendous power did sit down, cross his legs, and began to wait. Well, goddammit, I was on screen here wasn't I? I'd just gone from being a poorly-drawn blob into a seriously drawn conversation didn't I? What's with the sudden changes between serious moments and comedy skits, Zaimokuza? Have you been reading Hellsing again? Or Fullmetal Alchemist? I'll have you know that you don't have the literary talent to even try to copy either of those series so you may as well go die. "Because, I believe that you will be interested in something quite special." He produced a spell book from the depths of his cloak. It was bound in chains and black leather. Yeah, that was definitely important. "This is a Grimoire of one of my own original spells which I am willing to give to you once our project is finished."

"...and this project is?" Yeah, this was definitely the return of the Main Plot. I can't believe it. Was my entire arc just filler? The Sensei of the group goes mad and has to have romance developments in order to become sane again? Seriously? Zaimokuza, I know that you can't settle Cranel's harem without problems, but it isn't exactly original for you to push contrived romance solutions on me because your fans are demanding actual character development from you! Just give Cranel a hundred new Skills and power descriptions! That always works in Shounen! Otaku don't know the difference between becoming more powerful and changing as a different person! Hell, you already gave Cranel a new hairstyle, you're fifty percent there already! "And what spell is it?"

"My god Ouranos wishes for the subjugation of the Dungeon. He wishes for monsters to be no more than beasts which provide materials for this world to prosper. A plan he began by creating the Guild and Familia system, but which you have begun to progress due to your methods and advancements." It seems that I have indeed found the final plot point in this story. It made sense, I guess. The Dungeon was an integral part of this world's fragile society due to the Monster Crystals and Drops that came from it. The Dungeon was resource that needed to be exploited as long as possible. Therefore the Dungeon couldn't be destroyed. It had to be subjugated. Zaimokuza was trying to be original again. He probably just played some MMO and got shafted for a particular drop. "As for this spell? It is something of my own invention called: _Dia Orpheus_."

Orpheus.

My breath caught in my throat.

"It is the only existing spell of resurrection."

…

 **No Matter What, This World Needs To End. (17.4)**

…

The story of Orpheus and Eurydice can be seen in many ways. Some might say that Orpheus was only human and couldn't manage to fulfill his end of the bargain after conquering every challenge. Others would say that gods are unfair and would never have allowed Orpheus to win in the first place. It was a parable saying that if something was impossible then it would stay impossible. It was a lesson told to children by their grandparents. A story about how even the most talented or experienced individual could never overcome fate. That, in the end, everything was already written in stone and irreversible.

A story that I disliked as a child and one that I completely and utterly couldn't stand now.

The offer was a disgrace. I needed to go through hell and back, facing every challenge I had in my way, and even then there was no guarantee of success. How did I know that? Simply put, if Dia Orpheus worked and properly resurrected the dead, then it would be everywhere. Literally every Mage would be brought back by the very first person who managed to get it, just so that the gods didn't have to fear losing their game. It was the sort of Skill that would be needed by everyone, something that no one was willing to be without, and couldn't just be hidden. Even if it took a ludicrous amount of Mind to cast, it would be the Spell which every magic-user would strive for and solely exist to gain.

Because I didn't know about it, since it wasn't being used, then it could only mean that whoever was in front of me was luring me with a fake promise and trying to manipulate me with the people who I'd lost.

I didn't exactly react well to it.

…

"…I suggest thinking very carefully on your next action, Hikigaya-san." Whoever, whatever he was, the being in front of me blocked my rapier from his neck with an armored finger. The farce of a grimoire he'd tried to shove down my throat, to use those who I'd lost against me, was nothing more than paper scraps and chains scattered across the room. I was very aware of more armored fingers pressing against my stomach. There was threat there, but I was very close to not paying it any mind. "Should we battle, you and I will both be incapable of limiting casualties. Neither you nor would wish for that, especially when you are not my enemy and neither am I yours."

"I don't think you understand your situation. You've come into my home unannounced. You offer me something impossible to try and manipulate me." I didn't budge and neither did the thing whose neck I had on my enchanted rapier. I intended to take the Rapier past Floor 40. I could cut through just about anything with it. His armor was able to resist it, but I knew that if I attacked I could kill the being in front of me. Naturally, given how his fingers felt like weights against my stomach, I was sure he could kill me as well. Not that I cared. "And, before all of that, you give me a speech all about how you've been investigating me, my business, and how you intend to make it all part of your grand scheme." I shook. I didn't know if it was out of fear or anger, but I shook. "So, please, explain exactly why you and I aren't enemies, especially when you know my name and everything I can do while I have no clue what the hell you are."

"I see. In your eyes, there is no reason for you to trust me in the slightest." Whatever he was, he didn't consider me a threat. He made that more apparent by withdrawing his hand from my stomach. Do you think that you're faster than me? Well, that might be true given how you're able to make useless Spells like Dia Orpheus, but you can't exactly react quickly enough to stop me from taking your head. No. Control yourself. Calm down. Too angry. Unnatural. "I would like to change that, Hikigaya-san, but I cannot if you do not give me a chance."

"You get two minutes with my rapier at your throat." I didn't trust whoever this man was. What mattered was that he tried to manipulate me. No. Stop that. No killing. Dammit, was I weaker to my own Skill after being brought out of it? I needed to distract myself. I wasn't going to lose to myself again. Once was okay, the second time was nigh-unbearable, but I had a feeling a third time would be stretching it. I wasn't the type to get angry. Well, not angry enough to want to kill someone. That was probably the only reason why I was reigning myself in now. Enough parts of "me" disagreed with my current state enough to work against it. "Then we'll see."

This stank of Zaimokuza abusing flashbacks to attempt to give his story some depth, but my damned Skill was making it very, very difficult to be funny.

"I am Fels of the Ouranos Familia, the only one in fact, and my mission from my god is to keep Orario functional and ensure that it does not fall. We took note of you during the last War Game and determined that you could aid us greatly due to your projects in Orario." I instantly regretted the time limit I imposed on "Fels." Oddly enough, despite being dressed like a Final Boss, he seemed to be the talkative type. I had to focus just to catch his rapid-fire words coming from his mask. How was the sound not muffled anyway? Was his helmet really an artifact enchanted to not interfere with his ability to speak? What a waste of Valis. "The subjugation of the Dungeon and the continued existence of Orario is my only goal. Given your recent actions, my god has told me to bring you into the fold. You will bring into Orario what you've brought into this district, further increase the quality of those who enter the Dungeon, and you will receive the resources necessary to do so."

He withdrew his hand from my rapier and held them out to his sides. I was reminded way too much of a certain priest. If his next sentence started with "rejoice," I wouldn't be sure of my ability to stop myself from accidentally taking a swing. I wasn't stupidly overpowered enough to deal with the shit that came from the particular series. Still, for the life of me, I couldn't exactly tell if "Fels" was lying. My gut instinct was to not trust him, or anyone else who introduced themselves as the "good guy," but he wasn't asking for me to go kill someone, fetch something, or destroy a certain monster. No, he was definitely talking more akin to the lines of a corporate merger than anything else. He didn't want me for me, he wanted what I had made in my madness. The facilities, the techniques, and the training methods which I'd made to make progress in my efforts to reach the end of the Dungeon.

"My god is a generous one. He is willing to offer you magics, artifacts, and wealth in exchange for—"

I thought about the situation some more, about what "Fels" wanted, and what I wanted. From the perspective of many, I supposed it seemed like I was about to be bought out. That I was about to lose everything I worked for. That I was being made an offer I couldn't refuse by someone who could kill me in a heartbeat. That was probably what he thought as well, so he was now taking steps to avoid that, but that didn't matter. That was from everyone else's point of view. When it came to my business and what I'd happened to make while batshit insane, the only person whose point of view mattered was mine.

"You can have all of it for free."

Naturally, I didn't want any of it.

"…Excuse me?"

"I said you can have all of it. The facilities, the employees, and all its assets save for mine, too." Well, if they wanted Corporation Orario, then they can have it. I lowered my rapier and checked my pocket. Yep, Dreamless Sleep was still there. I went over to the desk which my other "self" had practically lived in and rummaged through it. I looked through the various deeds and wills which were meticulously organized and slapped them on top of the desk one by one. Then, I walked towards the bookshelf full of ledgers and used them to weigh down the stack. "Here it all is. Enjoy."

"…You're simply giving this all away? The innovations to employment, the training methods, and modifications to the city's very infrastructure?" Wow, someone thought highly of basic civilization. Perhaps, if you weren't such a mysterious stranger of mystery, I would've appreciated the praise. However, Fels, you've made the mistake of assuming that I cared about all this shit. The audience expected me to pull my weight now that I've had too damn many episodes and light novels dedicated to me. I can't exactly do that while I'm stuck behind a desk being a corporate slave. I moved the painting on the left wall, opened the safe behind it, and proceeded to loot my own office. The amount of money I had on hand and in my accounts was obscene, but it was trifling in comparison to what could be made. I was sure Fels wouldn't mind fronting a month or two of the costs of operations, especially when he'd offered me so much and I gave him everything for free. Anyway, is it embezzlement if you're technically stealing from yourself? "You're changing history, altering the course of Orario for all the days to come, and you're simply going to walk away from it all?"

"Yep." I moved the coffee table away from the door. It was weighted down with lead in order to act as cover. It took some effort to move it back on the carpet without scratching the floor. It won't be my problem in the future, but I'm sure it's common courtesy to leave a house in good condition when giving it away to someone else. Yep, Hikigaya Hachiman is the very epitome of common courtesy. There is no societal convention which I'm not the master at. Yep, I'm definitely the absolute best at being courteous. "Definitely."

Fels had more to say, but I left the room with bags of treasures in tow.

On a more serious note, though I would've liked to have a base of operations and immense amounts of money to use, managing a massive corporation everyday was just asking for trouble for someone with Skills like mine. Sure, I would've been able to get a large amount of work done safely, but being a paper-pusher surrounding by people whose names I didn't even know wouldn't have worked out. I had dozens of employees whose faces I didn't even know, too much of the same boring work to do every day, and a penchant for overworking myself for the smallest of increases. If that wasn't a recipe for going mad, I didn't know what was. My corporate slave parents, please know that your son knows better than to suffer the same fate as you, you have taught me well.

Anyway, since I was now homeless, it was natural that I was now going to be a useless shut-in at Cranel's place as expected.

...

A/N: Sorry for the late update, got swamped with college.


	18. Chapter 18

**Regardless, There Are Better Things To Do. (18.1)**

…

"…I'm glad you're doing this, Hachiman." Hecate had said with a smile I hadn't seen in a long, long time. "Please, don't falter in your course. This will help you immensely."

The words were kind and good, but I didn't exactly feel better after hearing them. Even as I stared at the graves, I couldn't find what I was looking for. I stared and stared as the early spring winds came and went, as the sun shined, and Orario loomed in the distance. I couldn't find the help that Hecate had spoken of. The key that I needed to rid myself of the burdens that had me teetering on the edge of madness.

The Amulet of Dreamless Sleep had done its job. It set every thought I had down to zero as I slept, but that only meant the ones I'd let fester and rot came back stronger without everything else covering them up. Memories of home had come first. Komachi, my parents, and even that damned Kamakura nearly took my breath away. I tried to forget them, to not think about them, but naturally they were the first thoughts I had when I awoke. They were good memories though. They were the kind that I could yearn for and push towards getting again.

Then, of course, came the bad which outnumbered the good immensely.

Crosses stretched across the field. I supposed I could complain about why crosses were the chosen symbols for graves in Orario, but I didn't find the will to do so. There were better things for me to focus on than distractions like that. The two most important were paying my respects to the dead and… and making sure that I could observe them without losing myself. It was difficult to just be there, to simply look and think about them, but I had to do it.

Hecate's Familia came first, because they were the first to… to die.

Linnaeus would never return to his homeland and see his family's fortunes restored. Asha's parents will never see their daughter married into nobility. Jinnah will never explore the world, righting what wrongs she came across. Sylt couldn't add her magics into the Elven Archives and teach where her mother and father had. Kanuri will never return to the homeland she could barely remember.

Those thoughts were always in the back of my mind. Always present and never giving up. They were a constant weight and burden. I had focused on getting to the End of the Dungeon, created a team which would make me powerful, and made them feel too confident. They died because I didn't look at them, but rather their talents. Their deaths were on my hands. Five good people with all their dreams and potential dashed away because I had been too selfish.

I'd given Hecate the traditional black-and-silver envelopes meant for wakes. She had tried to refuse, but I had insisted it was tradition. She relented only after she realized it was more a symbol than actual wealth. Lives weren't worth money. I couldn't buy them back. It was more a sign of support, of future aid, than actual wealth. She took them when she realized that… that I wasn't running away.

The words Hecate said rang in my head again, but I couldn't find it in me to do anything besides stare at the empty graves before me and try to not lose myself.

What was I supposed to do? I'd never had someone important to me die. I'd been to funerals, but they were my parents' friends or faraway relatives. I'd seen my father and mother cry at funerals, but my sister and I never did. Was I supposed to apologize? To cry? To beg for forgiveness from the dead? Wasn't I supposed to?

They were dead. I felt that their deaths were my fault. I wanted to make sure no one else would die like they did. Still, their names and what they wanted to do rang in my head. I didn't feel relieved. I didn't feel like I'd changed from looking at where they were buried. All I wanted to do was go back to the Dungeon, to train Cranel and all my other students as much as I could, and do my best to put them to the back of my mind.

…was that being mad already? A sort of subtle lunacy that I hadn't caught? I took on one student at a time before, but here I was training more and more. I hated working, yet didn't I keep everyone informed and trained, poring over every detail in the next fight, until I was satisfied that they had nothing to fear at all?

Naturally, there was no answer from me or anyone else as I looked at the graves until I couldn't bear to look anymore.

…

Then there was Laulos.

My last student before the former five. After Arde, Erisuis, and Nelly, but before everyone else and Cranel. My best student, not because she was the most powerful, but because she understood every lesson and committed it to heart. She was ruthless, pragmatic, and always strove for what she believed was right. She was better than me. She could be honest with herself and endure the pain that came with that honesty. Was it my fault that she died? Possibly. There were many "what ifs" involved. What if I had just lied and accepted her words? What if I had stood where she had been standing? What if I'd apologized and believed she actually cared about me?

What if, by some chance, Dia Orpheus hadn't been a lie and I'd thrown away the chance to save her?

Each one was a question that drove itself into my head again and again.

The graves were far apart. Laulos was freshly buried. The ground upon her casket barely had grass growing upon it. Orario didn't have wakes. Too many would be held every day. Some graves had flowers on them, or sealed letters, but very few. Death was a natural part of Orario. People took it in stride. Each cross was a dead body of somebody's friend, each little letter written and flower left was a person grieving over a loss, and I could've made that no longer the case.

Dammit, I couldn't think straight.

Why was it that I could accept not being able to bring back Hecate's children, but the moment I looked at Laulos's grave I wanted to run back and accept a stranger's offer for power? Why did I instantly regret turning down an offer which I hadn't been sure was real? It would've been foolish, beyond idiocy, to accept the deal, but as I tried to reason with myself and to make sense of the situation, my thoughts just ended up on the same subject again and again. I could have brought Laulos back, despite every warning sign and ounce of caution I had, by accepting the offer "Fels" had given me.

Why did I want to apologize to Laulos's grave for not trying to bring her back?

Because, she would've taken that chance if I was there and she was here.

It was single thought, one that barely registered, but it latched on and took hold.

Laulos Daphne would've tried to save Hikigaya Hachiman. Regardless of what she could lose in the process, even if it took her years and years to make a pale reflection of what he had made, she would've accepted the deal, given everything up, and pursued whatever quest she had been given. No matter what the quest would've been, if there was a chance he could be brought back, she would've taken it. Even if she would've had the same thoughts, the same doubts, and realized how it could all just be a lie… she would've tried to save him.

I wanted to say that that was wrong, that it wasn't the case, but I couldn't.

In the end, Laulos cared enough for Hikigaya Hachiman to do anything and everything, but he couldn't do the same.

I was going to leave. I couldn't afford to do the same. I wasn't going to be in their lives forever. If I saved Laulos, went on some heroic quest to bring her back, what kind of person would I be if I just left? I had a family waiting for me, people who didn't know where I went and who cared for me, and I couldn't turn away the chance of seeing them again. The words burned into my mind, always flickering in the edge of my vision, always reminded me that I could return once I reached the end. Why should I make friends when I'll just disappear? Why should I look for something that I wanted when I'd just leave it behind? Why should I try to bring someone back from the dead when we'd never see each other again anyway?

Because, in the end, nothing could be that perfect.

There was never going to be a time where I could do anything without regret. Hadn't I learned that already before Orario? With Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and Iroha? Nothing is perfect. No one and no situation can ever just be right, but that didn't mean that anyone could just choose to avoid everyone and everything. You could be the nicest girl, but your own kindness could hurt you and everyone. You could be the smartest and most talented person, but that didn't mean you could make friends. You could try and appear to be the ideal normal person, but that didn't mean you'd be accepted. You could do your best to avoid everyone so you wouldn't get hurt, but you'll still yearn and want for a real connection.

It hurt to think about them. It seemed incredibly selfish, but I couldn't deny that it hurt more to think about my time spent after school with people I barely knew for more than a year than my own family. Maybe it was because they could leave, that they could forget, and move on. My family, I was sure that I could be with them again, but not them. Would they even recognize me? Would they accept my words or think I was just crazy? I hated thinking about them, but I knew better than to avoid thinking about them now. By not thinking about them, I was avoiding what I'd learned… what could help me now.

If one of them was in the grave before me now, if it was Orimoto, wouldn't I have accepted Fels' offer without hesitation? I'd known Laulos for just as long as them, taught her, and listened to her about all her worries. I'd helped her, seen her grow, and respected her even when she stood against me. She cared enough to stop me from trying to get hurt, even if it meant making me hate her.

Was the fact that I would leave a good enough excuse?

Was it enough of a reason to not try to bring her back?

Apparently, it was. I had decided that it was. My body had acted in accordance with my own thoughts. There was no one else who made the ideas in my head. I couldn't deny that all my Skills did was make me act the way I wanted to without consideration of anything. That was a fact. Something I tried to ignore. That was the plain and honest truth. I wanted to run away from reality, to do nothing, so I had done so. I'd wanted to run away, but still progress, and so I had.

I didn't want to leave another person behind, especially when they were already conveniently dead without me doing anything, so I destroyed the grimoire.

It was wrong. It was a lie. It was easy.

I didn't deserve to be in front of Laulos's grave.

Yet, here I was unable to leave.

…

 **Regardless, There Are Better Things To Do. (18.2)**

…

"You caused a scare when no one could find you this morning, Hikigaya." Orimoto had a habit of showing up when she was needed. That was how she'd been in elementary school. She volunteered to talk, to clean, and do just about everything. I should've known that she hadn't changed much from when I sat across her while working for the Student Council. I was the one who watched people like her go on with life and watched their backs get ever-smaller. "Don't you know it's bad manners to leave your host's house without saying goodbye?"

"…I didn't want to wake anyone up." I tried to put some of my usual tone in my voice, but I felt too tired. Visiting graves and introspection weren't things I considered to be tiring activities, however I knew better now. Both were exhausting. I forced myself to look towards my fellow castaway and give her a greeting. "It's early, Orimoto."

"It's only early if you slept, Hikigaya." Orimoto tried to giggle and smile, but she wasn't able to manage it. She was focused on a mission. Her Skill let her focus on one path and make it into reality through zeal and single-mindedness. I had an idea of what her current goal was now. It was probably along the lines of "make Hikigaya normal again." A simple and decent plan that was doomed to fail. I'm sorry, Orimoto, but you should really consider less impossible goals than that. Dropping the "again" clause will help you out a lot. She looked me over and lost her smile very quickly. "Are you alright, Hikigaya? Did the Amulet work?"

"It did." It definitely worked. Never before did I feel the weight of every thought I had instead of just my most persistent ones. 250 million Valis spent so I could know that I was fine with people dying to make my life easier. Best money I'd ever spent in my entire life. Would buy again. Would definitely recommend to all my friends and family. All the prolonged introspection a person could ever want right at the start of their day. Some existential dread too, but that really depended on your life circumstances. You'd have a lot of that if you were sent to another world filled with gods by something more powerful than them. Side-effects are lack of caring for everything besides sarcasm and a habit of training child soldiers for your own goals. "Better than I thought it would."

"…It doesn't look like that from here, Hikigaya." Orimoto wasn't pleased with my answers. My former classmate made that clear by stepping in front of the grave. Huh, I had been looking at it again. She pressed a finger against my chest. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Look at you. You're barely dressed and you don't look like you've eaten in days." I didn't remember the last time I ate either. Nourish tended to take care of a lot of issues. I wouldn't put it past myself to save Valis or time by using Nourish instead. At the very least, I was sure that I bathed regularly. "You look terrible."

"…" What could I say? Orimoto had spent an enormous amount of time and effort to bring me back from the brink. Yet, my former classmate found herself haranguing me instead of resting. Obviously, she didn't consider whatever goal she had in mind finished. I hoped it wasn't something tied to me. Orimoto, you really need to be more considerate of your future. Don't waste time. She met my gaze resolutely and crossed her arms. Some parts of her clothes were frayed and blackened from yesterday. "…My apologies."

Orimoto examined me. My former classmate dissected me. She took in my posture, my words, and my actions. She referenced that with everything she knew of me. With a glance, she discerned what I felt and why I felt it.

Orimoto's hand struck my face. I tasted blood in my mouth. She took all my attention for herself. My eyes and thoughts were only on her.

Tears were in her eyes.

"I can't believe how selfish you are. How terrible you are." Orimoto's words were what I expected. Yes. Those are the words I deserved to hear. It was good that she knew. No matter how much the words hurt, they were true. I could live on that. I could understand that. I could accept that— "Do you know how many friends I've lost? How many people I've seen die, Hikigaya!?" Her hand rose and struck me again just as her new words reached me. No. It wasn't disdain and disgust I was hearing. It was anger, almost hatred, which accentuated her words. I could only continue to stare and listen to her. "Dozens! Children, adults, elders! Lovers and husbands and wives! In Rivira, people died every day even when I took control of it!"

Orimoto grasped me by my lapel and pulled me down. My former classmate's hands were trembling. Her eyes were dripping pools and she wasn't looking at me. Her hands were right over my heart. It was almost as though she was trying to make sure I was breathing. Rivira, before Orimoto, had mostly been filled with Level 1s. Criminals and people with nothing to lose went there to try out a life that resembled normality. They risked their lives every day for the most meagre of supplies. She had been there. That was where she'd been "born" as an adventurer. A place where there was no safety, where tomorrow could be the day you lose someone, and where she'd lived for years. All the while, I had been in Orario biding my time waiting safely.

"You don't think you can be happy, Hikigaya? That's a mistake. That's a terrible, terrible mistake." Orimoto could barely speak, but she pushed through her memories and pain to look at and address me. I was struck by feelings I'd thought buried and never wanted to acknowledge again. I didn't want Orimoto to feel this much sorrow. That thought was accompanied with another I didn't want to acknowledge. I didn't want anyone I knew to ever feel how Orimoto felt at this moment. "Being happy with others, even if we're going to leave one day, is the only thing that'll let you and I ever keep going." My former classmate looked at me, struggling to speak, and I wiped away tears from her eyes with my only hand without a thought. I almost missed her last words. "You and I may never reach the end, Hikigaya."

"We will." The words, heedless of everything Orimoto had tried to tell me, left my mouth. They were the words of someone who couldn't accept the possibility of not making it to the end. A core part of me believed in that fact. It took in danger with a steady gaze and determined the assets needed to progress. Regardless of my former classmate's words, I felt that I had to correct her instead of heeding her words. That was wrong. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't accept it. "Orimoto, listen—"

"No, you listen, Hikigaya Hachiman!" Orimoto pushed me away and pressed a hand against her own heart. "I want to go home too! I want to see my family, my friends, and everyone I care about as well! I want to reach the end and go back home! I'm not just giving up!" I hadn't meant to imply she didn't, but I guessed I must have through some way or another. My former classmate stood before me with resolve that I didn't know if I could ever match. "But, no matter how much we've been changed, we're still only human like everyone else! We can die, we can get hurt, and we might never get back home. Just like every other Adventurer in Orario."

And, that was the problem wasn't it?

Just like every other Adventurer in Orario.

That was where Orimoto was completely right and where I was utterly wrong. While my former classmate thought of every person she met as a person, I didn't. While she grieved over the people she lost, I considered them faceless and unneeded. While she had to work with others just to survive, I chose who I wanted to bring into the fold carefully and meticulously. While she's seen dozens of those she's cared for die and cared for each one, I've seen only six die and there was only one of them who I wanted to bring back.

Again, as I should have expected, Orimoto and I lived and grew up in two different worlds.

"We're just normal people, Hikigaya. You, me, and everyone else heading into the Dungeon." Orimoto's plea was something I had to force myself to listen to and accept. My former classmate must have suspected how I thought of others. I'd never thought it to be a problem, but apparently it must have been if it was able to hide how I truly felt from myself. A long time ago I realized that I was treating Lyon as nothing more than a stand-in for Yukinoshita. Now, I came to conclude that I'd never truly considered anyone in Orario as a real person. If I had, then I was sure we wouldn't be having this conversation. "We're not heroes or anyone special. We're only who we are and nothing more." Orimoto took a step back. She was waiting for a response from me. I didn't know what I could say. I didn't even know what to think. She took my hand. "Hikigaya, don't turn away people who care about you, just because they won't be with you forever."

Then, Orimoto left me before Laulos' grave without another word.

…

What happens in the end of stories? Typically, the hero goes on to live the rest of their lives peacefully and happily until the sequel comes long. They walk away into the sunset or watch it with all their friends and allies by their side. They kiss with their main love interest, showing that the romance revealed during the climax wasn't due to the heat of the moment, and maybe show off that that they have a child while living together in the future. Some other characters are spoken about, fan favorites or important side-characters, who have their epilogues revealed for the sake of closure. Everyone lives happily and well.

Of course, there are the stories where the hero dies at the end. The stories where a hero becomes a hero by proving that he was selfless and just by sacrificing himself for everyone. The sort of story that people love to taut around as exceptional and grand. The happy ending was for everyone else. The hero's happiness was knowing that everyone else would be happy because of his decision. The hero gives up everything and gives it all away for the people that he cared about. Everyone, because of the hero, lives happily and well.

Neither was an option for me, because I would either die trying to reach the end or get home and leave everyone behind.

Orimoto realized this fact long before I did, but instead of latching onto the latter she grasped at the former and held on with all her might. While I decided that I would prepare for success, she decided to live while knowing that she may never succeed. While I distanced myself, she did her best to connect with everyone she could. She and I couldn't be any more different from one another.

She did her best to live without regret.

I did my best to live avoiding regret.

But, in the end, didn't my path lead me to where I was now?

Wasn't I before a grave, unable to do anything, after I had tried to cast everyone who cared about me away?

Didn't I regret everything, now?

I did.

…

 **Regardless, There Are Better Things To Do. (18.3)**

 **…**

I want to say that I solved all my problems and that I was ready to move forward, but that wasn't the case. I doubted that was the case for anyone.

There were many things I could blame for my current situation

My situation wasn't what I was raised to expect or live within. I wasn't suited for the life I now had. I had my advantages and my disadvantages, but that didn't change the fact I was born in a world where I never expected to kill or be killed. Orario, no matter how I looked at it, wasn't a place that I could ever settle down in.

But, in the end, that was all a waste of time.

If something was wrong, then the obvious and logical answer would be to stop doing it. Therefore, if my problems were because of how I acted and treated others, then I should change so I would no longer have those problems. Simple, direct, and effective: everything I taught was centered around those words and I did my best to practice them myself. Since I wanted to change, I would go onto another path and that was that.

That was easier said than done.

If everything could be settled with just a single conversation and a few thoughts, then I doubted there would be any problems in either my world or Orario's. However, even the biggest idiot could tell you that was a pipe dream. Everyone is complicated. People hardly understand themselves, let alone other people, so misunderstandings occur and fracture even the closest of relationships. People live in fear of losing others and themselves so they assume, gossip, and become aggressive when they think it's necessary. Even if they're normal, people will hurt other people by complete accident. No one wanted to be wrong. No one ever wanted to believe they're not good, kind, and normal. Just admitting a mistake could be hard. Naturally, actually changing was incredibly difficult.

Despite everything I could do, everything I've ever done, and my ability to approach my problems from every possible direction, all I could do was take one step at a time and hope that I was different at the end of it all.

I was fairly sure that I was going to fuck up colossally.

…

Cranel burst through the doors of the kitchen.

"Everyone, Sensei is gone—"

I nailed him in the head with the pommel of a kitchen knife.

"Sit down and shut up, brat." I looked over the stove. When was the last time I had cooked? What was the last thing I cooked? I was pretty sure it was the last time I was training Loki's children at my fort. I had to admit that I was doing pretty well despite the fact I hadn't practiced cooking in a while. While my usual limits were curry and stews, breakfast was well within the scope of my abilities to make. Though cooking for almost ten people was a drag, I had the aid of the wonderful fanservice character known as Hestia. I'm sorry, Hestia. I'm really trying to stop thinking of everyone like Light Novel characters, but you'll probably be the last person I manage to stop doing it to. Also, Yamato was present. Whatever her reason for existing was, she was a decent cook. Wait. Damn. "Go eat. Today will be busy."

"Hah, Sensei!?" I could just see the over-comedic background and cartoonish jaw drop. Cranel, goddammit, I'm trying to stop doing this. Do me a favor and be less anime, dammit! I demand you be less cartoonish! I can't treat you like a regular person if you react in such a trashy, overblown manner! Unless you want me to treat you like a Chuuni! Trust me, I don't think you want me to treat you like that trash Zaimokuza! "You're cooking breakfast!?"

"Your observational prowess is shit, brat." Or did you mean that you though I couldn't cook breakfast!? I'll tell you right now Miso soup, rice, grilled fish, and rolled omelets are perfectly within my abilities of cooking! Especially when I've managed to get those markets up and running in this shitty city! I'm cooking better than the goddess of strings and hearths as well as your harem's Nadeshiko! Since I'm such a nice person, I'm just going to assume that you're blind, Cranel! Otherwise I'm going to demand some serious apologies by threatening to tell Wallenstein all your secrets! "If you're done being obvious, go eat like I told you to."

"Uhhh… okay." Cranel's mind turned and turned. I could hear and see the gears in the thought bubbles constructed by underpaid wage slaves dreaming to one day have others drawing out their manga's silly moment. Unfortunately for them, due to Japan's declining population, their customer base will die out within a few years. Go get a real job at the office or leave Japan! If you don't want to work hard, go somewhere where you're considered talented! Cranel finally took a seat and looked over his meal. After a few moments he looked up towards me, then Makoto, and then back to me. "Eh, Sensei, you're from the same place where Yama-san came from?"

"I am not. You're assuming things." I couldn't help it, I played along with the atmosphere. It was too difficult not to. Dammit, I'm living in an anime. You can't expect me to not play along! I've watched hundreds of hours of anime! I've watched Precure in theatres! Dammit, I can't do this! Ever since I've come into Orario, I've always known what to say and when to say it! I can't not do it, dammit! "You're an idiot. Pay more attention, idiot."

"You called me an idiot twice!" Cranel played the straight man without hesitation. Or was he just whining and playing up his effeminate side? I chose to not consider the latter option for the sake of my sanity. Anyway, "Yama" laughed. Hestia laughed. I huffed. String-chan strained at the burden that she carried. Everything was going as expected. It didn't feel as though I was acting and lying, but what was I supposed to do? Sure, I had to stop treating this world like it was all unreal, but how exactly did I do that without falling into my old routine? Sure, making breakfast was out of character for me, since I could pay someone else to do, but was I really making progress? My white-haired student levelled a finger at me imperiously. Oi, I said stop with the anime. "And, you didn't answer my question! You and Yama look alike when you're not wearing a mask!"

"My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, what did you expect, brat?" I huffed and shook my head. Was I being in-character as the Sensei type, or was I just expressing my disgust naturally? Where was the line between me and myself drawn? Could it be possible that I wouldn't have insulted Cranel if I wasn't his Sensei? I pondered the question over and over in my head. My Skill allowed me to turn it over my head while I plated the food I prepared and brought it to the favor. I considered my white-haired student carefully. Could I truly casually call this person in front of me an idiot? "Idiot. That's three times if you're still counting." He groaned as I pointed out the obvious. Did he do it due to his lack of critical thinking skills or my words? Believing the former sounded like optimism, so I chose to believe the latter. What an ungrateful brat! "Now eat up. Today's going to be busy."

"Huh, oh yeah, you have a big business to run now—"

"Nope. I gave it away." Nonchalance was a wonderful thing. Upon hearing the fact, everyone froze. I could hear the thought bubbles creeping up, see their crudely drawn figures, and the background turning white all around the table. Needless to say, since the main character was Cranel, everything has to be overblown and whimsical in order to be clearly understood. Wait, dammit, I was doing it again! You bastards are making this too easy! I can't stop my addiction if it's so readily available, dammit! "Too much of a hassle to manage."

There was guitar riff coming to signal the impending mood change after a strike of lighting with all present declaring "Nani?!." My little escapade for the last couple episodes was going to be turned into a punchline for the audience to savor. As expected, my screen time was just filler while the important VAs decided to take a break.

"…Oh, thank goodness that's the case." I blinked at the words that came from Cranel. I couldn't help but glance towards him as he gave a sigh of relief and started picking at his food. Other sighs of relief came forth from the table and suddenly smiles abounded. Huh? What? Did I miss something important or what? Was there some off-screen joke that I wasn't a part of? Huh? My white-haired student must have noticed my stupefied expression. He blushed and scratched at his cheek. At any other time, you'd distract me with your cuteness, but not today. Not now. "Err, ummm, I mean… you didn't seem as though you were happy there, so…" He fidgeted in his seat. "I-I just think it's good that you're not going to be doing that anymore! That's all!"

"I believe what Bell-kun wishes to say is that he and your other students did not wish for you to continue with your company since it took much of your time." Yamato Mikoto, speaking to me for the first time since… ever, was surprisingly concise and straight to the point. Taking a seat, she delivered her thoughts without any semblance of the demurity and meekness that I expected of her. The black-haired swordswoman began to eat her food while casting an eye towards Cranel's sudden embarrassment. I was just a vector for her to tease Cranel. Huh. "They planned to aid you in your organization after yesterday, but they prefer not having you work from the shadows even if you're with them."

"W-wait, you can't just say all of that right here and right now!" Cranel flushed the deepest red I'd ever seen him achieve. My white-haired student thrust out his hands as though trying to make the whole conversation stop completely. Naturally, his attempts failed. The conversation and the teasing continued without care for his attempts to retain his dignity. I know I remember saying that I wasn't paying attention to how feminine Cranel could look, but it was difficult to do so while he still had long hair. I amended my plans for the day. The first thing that's going to happen is I'm having him wear a ponytail— I mean, get a haircut. That's what I meant to say. Yep. He needs a haircut as soon as possible. He turned towards me while pressing his finger together. Yep. "It's not like that, Sensei. I mean, ummm, it's better for everyone if we do things together, right? We're stronger if we're together. If you want to keep your business going, it'd be better if everyone was involved and not just you…"

"…" Cranel trailed off and was the picture of abashed embarrassment. However, despite his attempts to question my sanity, the silence brought me back to reality. Slowly but surely, the thoughts I had settled down and I was able to think clearly. Cranel cared about how I did things. He didn't want to be excluded from what I did. My actions weren't what he didn't like. What he didn't like was the fact I'd pushed them all away. I couldn't deny that Cranel resolutely cared about me. "I see." I considered other words that I could say, but only a single phrase came to mind. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind from now on, Cranel. I promise."

I've broken promises to myself many times before, but I was sure that I'd never broken a promise to those who I'm willing to give them to.

A smile slowly but surely spread across Bell Cranel's face.

Cranel certainly qualified.

"You're welcome, Sensei." Cranel certainly qualified.

"Thanks you, Sensei."

…

 **Regardless, There Are Better Things To Do. (18.4)**

…

"What do you mean you sold the spell?!" Leona's smirk was the sort no one ever wanted to see. Not only because she was a wrinkled old hag with streak of spite a mile wide, but also because whenever she smiled, I was sure a kitten or puppy died. If a puppy or cat dropped dead out of nowhere, I was sure that Totsuka would cry. An action with such a result could only be called wrong. The wrinkled old witch's smile was the complete opposite of Totsuka's gentle kindness. Her smirks were blights upon the world that negated miracles! "Who the hell could even power something like that besides me?"

"Did your brains go while you went mad, Hikigaya?" Leona cackled. The witch's wide brimmed hat tilted downward and hid away her massive smirk. For a brief second, it was as though the world was not a dark, disgusting place wherein atrocities existed. Then, she raised her head with a massive cackle straight from the gut. I could hear the trumpets in the distance. The beast had arrived and sought to render all dead. Leone please stop with the evil laughter. This isn't animated by Shaft. The worthless studio doing this will only make your close up incredibly tacky or out of the way. "Don't you think playing around like that will get people to make sure you don't get your hands on a spell that'll let you heal from every wound you get?"

"…Dammit." I may as well have admitted to being an idiot by saying it, but I couldn't help but curse. Leona's cackling only intensified as I stared at the piles of Valis I'd given her for my layaway purchase plan. I had to buy a school instead of finishing my purchases. Dammit, I wanted my left arm back! Why did I provide education for children instead of getting my arm back!? Stupid, moron, dummy, Hachiman! Wait, did I just insult myself with my own name or refer to myself like I was cute? Which was worse? I looked over the softly cackling witch as she continued to brew her potions. I heaved a sigh as I pushed the pile of money to her. "Alright, how much is another grimoire of the same type going to cost?"

Leona stated a number and I just about had a heart attack. Cue lack of color and thunder crashing in the distance. Wait. Dammit. Hmmm… well, I'm pretty sure one of my corporate slave parents would've went pale white and keeled over if they heard the price. So, technically, I was being realistic.

"That's four times the original price you asked for!" I complained. I ran the numbers in my head. I'd been ninety percent done with payments. I felt completely and utterly defeated for the first time of my life. The number was enough to outfit all my students with Magic Swords and Hephaestus weapons. I needed to buy new shit for the next floors too! I'd gone from having the boss at ten percent completion to finding out it had another three phases, gained invulnerability for certain times, and I had to keep up my current dps! What the shit! Capitalism is too broken! Nerf it immediately! "You're absolutely insane!"

"Ha hah ha! I see you're still good with numbers, Hikigaya!" Leona cackled over her bubbling mixture. Truly there was no such thing as justice. The world moved at the whims of the strong. The strong decided that they would have power over the weak. Naturally, that meant that everything that was worthwhile was too damned expensive to acquire. Down with the aristocracy, bring out the guillotine, and long live the revolution! Write down all your names in this ledger, my brothers and sisters against wealth, so that I may be rid of you once the power and wealth are all mine to lord over! What do you mean that's not how revolutions work!? I'm being honest and true to my will and telling you all what to do! Was I just supposed to do the last part? "Try and find another shop capable of getting it! Go ahead, brat!"

I was about to leave the shop in disgust, planning to do something productive like draw on the ground with a stick, when the door to the shop opened.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, Alf happened to show up at the shop just like she always did. As always, the elven princess looked as though she wished the whole world would supplicate before her, lick her boots, and compliment her visage—

"Ah, Hikigaya, you're here. Good." Uhhh, Level 6 Adventurer-san, you're not supposed to use your abilities like that in a mere shop like this. I am pretty sure you left an afterimage at the front door. Why exactly are you so close? Why exactly are you grasping the front of my shirt? Why exactly is your apprentice watching from the doorway and analyzing your every move? Why did you just drop your staff and grab my lapel? Am I about to die here? As I expected, I was going to die to elves. They were going to be the death of me. "Tell me I'm beautiful."

Hbwuah?

"Hmmm, perhaps you did not understand?" No I didn't. I didn't think I wanted to either. Forget all those questions I asked. Really, please don't answer those questions. If there is any merciful being alive listening to me right now, please answer my most earnest plea of being unknowing and ignorant. Don't do this to me just hours after I swore to myself to treat everyone like regular people. I didn't know today was going to go like this. I really didn't. Please don't do this to me. Okay, I just realized that Alf and I were the same height and that robes didn't hide very much when there was no distance. "Hikigaya, I don't intend to be ignored especially after the actions of that woman yesterday. I have asked you for a compliment and you shall provide one."

"…" Oi, oi, oi, you're sounding a lot like a certain girl who weaponized school supplies! Excuse me, but that isn't your normal characterization! Stop. You're supposed to be aloof and only reveal your flustered side after being teased! Not now. Where are these traits coming from exactly? Stop avoiding the subject, Hikigaya Hachiman! Be a decent man! You can clearly see what's happening here! Don't run away like some coward! "…You and I aren't anything besides friends. The same goes for Ryuu and myself." Obviously, there was something between myself and the women who I've taken to spending time with. Running away wasn't an option. I had to do this now. No one deserved to be strung along. "So, there's no reason for you to demand something like that from me, Riviera."

I expected a slap to the face and maybe a crushed foot. Did I deserve it? Possibly. I mean, I'm not claiming to be an expert on women. Hell, I'm pretty sure I can't make heads or tails of just about everyone. Still, I knew that somewhere along the line I'd been speaking too familiarly and frequently with Alf. While I didn't want to be the brunt of her aggression, I wasn't about to keep something going which I didn't intend to pursue. Besides the fact I just didn't want to be some idiot who clamored for affection, Alf deserved an answer after coming to help bring me back from the brink. I had some standards. They were very close to just being a decent person, nothing special like handing out food to the homeless and nothing too bad like killing everyone who posed a threat to me, but I most certainly had them.

Needless to say, I wasn't prepared for Riviera Alf's answer.

"Of course you and I aren't anything more than friends, I have just begun courting you at this moment." Hbwuah? Faintly, despite the compounding mixture of distress and confusion which was building up in my head, I heard Leona's cackling. I began to suspect this was all planned. I became even more suspicious of the fact when Alf reached down towards her satchel, pulled out a grimoire, and pressed it into my hand. I didn't even need to look to know it was the Spell I'd wanted to get just gifted to me. "I may be more reserved than that scandalous rogue, Hikigaya Hachiman, but rest assured that I do not intend to pursue you without my own advantages."

I didn't get another word in because my thoughts were interrupted in the same manner they had been yesterday. In short, Riveria Ljos Alf pressed her lips against mine. Though it was beyond improper to do so, because I neither planned on pursuing anyone nor wanted a kiss in the first place, I couldn't help but compare the one I received yesterday and the one I was currently getting. There was a definite difference. Though Ryuu had been a blazing, insistent flame even at the first touch, there had been definite embarrassment and hesitation in her action despite her relentless methods. I'd been swept away, brought back, and constantly pulled to and fro. Riveria was an incessant, unyeilding force that claimed and took everything without hesitation. A wildfire against an avalanche. I lost to both, but in different manners entirely.

She pulled me against her with both her hands around my waist. At first it was just that. Then, without presumption or hesitation, one hand travelled up my spine with calm assuredness and rested upon the back of my head. I didn't really have time to consider it more. My thoughts weren't exactly in line while it was happening. Just like it had been yesterday, my thoughts were sent hopelessly and completely astray. I didn't know what to do besides surrender. Embarrassment, incredulity, and demands to move were all simply subsumed by the barrage of sensations that the simple action did to me. The only thing I was sure of was that the distance between myself and Riviera Ljos Alf was definitely less than a millimeter. There was no relenting in her assault, just a continuous march from one step onto another until I couldn't think straight in the slightest.

I didn't know how long the act lasted, but when it ended I was on my back on the floor, staring at the ceiling, while Alf brushed down her lapel and smoothed back her hair. The scent of spring filled my lungs and the familiar taste of honey was on my lips. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Leona was still laughing and that I now held a grimoire worth hundreds of millions of Valis in my hands.

"That is yours. I ask for nothing in return save for your time." Coolly and with more control than I'd ever heard her say before, Riviera spoke her lines with an edge of confidence and calm that made me twitch. My neck. Made my neck twitch. That is the correct phrase. Those are the correct words. Nine Hell finished fixing herself and her boots punctuated her words as she stalked across the wooden floor to the door. "Tomorrow, I shall meet you at the front of the Hestia Familia's new home. Dress well, Hachiman."

With a witch softly cackling behind me, I considered my situation, looked at the grimoire in my hands, and apologized to my wage slave progenitors. I'm sorry, my corporate slave parents, it seems like your worthless son has been engulfed by compensated dating culture as you expected me to. Surprisingly, however, it appears I am the one earning money and not the other way around. Please do not disown me, I'm pretty sure by the end of this I'll never be able to show my face to the public as all my dignity and pride will be whittled down to nothing.

Then, just I as I was making peace with my status, as I got up I felt the slightest of breezes upon my lips.

I could only watch and stare at the door as Lefiya Viridis fled out of the shop.

Forget down to nothing.

I was hitting the negatives in terms of dignity here.

…


	19. Chapter 19

Even Though, Matters Need To Be Addressed. (19.1)

…

"Please don't tell me you want another Mage Gauntlet. I hate working with Leona-sama." Crozzo groaned as soon he saw me enter his shop. Oi, bastard, what kind of greeting is that? The shop was bigger than I remembered. Probably because I contracted him for supplies for my former business. Hopefully Fels wouldn't feel too bad about losing his source of weapons just a day after he gets his hands on my former enterprise. I'm sorry, but managers and bosses need to be adaptable. Think of your sudden lack of weapons and armor as your first true challenge in the realm of corporations, Final Boss-san. "Do you know how long it took me make all those Magic Resistant clothes with her? Too long!"

"Long enough for you to forget Rakia is coming here to try and bring you in by force?" I took a seat after flipping the open sign to say closed. Crozzo glared at me, but I waved him off with my new left arm. I won't go into detail about how painful it was to regrow. Without my newest Skill, I was sure that I'd have passed out from the pain of having to regrow nerves, muscle, bones, and skin, in that specific order. Crozzo reached me soon enough, looked me up and down, and simply gave me a nod. Yep, there was a reason why I could stand the ultra-special magical blacksmith who makes the best swords ever. "Thanks for your help, Crozzo. As thanks, I'll be helping you out with your issues with your former Familia."

"One day you're going to lose your nose by sticking it in everyone's business, Hikigaya." Crozzo grumbled, but he took the chair in front of me. I'd managed to find the outfit I'd worn to the Denatus. The extra sleeve, which had been bunched up and sewn to the side, now held my new arm. I still had the off-shoulder cover, but mostly because I was keeping knives in the straps beneath it. The red-haired blacksmith groaned again and shook his head. "From the sound of it, you're not really going to give me a choice about letting you help me."

"That's right. I think it's better for everyone involved if the plan isn't to send your girlfriend charging madly at them wielding your Magic Swords." Crozzo twitched and did his best to not look towards the workshop hidden behind the counter of his shop. Yep. That was definitely their plan. Mass destruction of enemy forces and a total rout being pursued by an enraged high-level adventurer wielding weapons of mass destruction. Blacksmiths, as expected, just hit problems until they went away. "Think of it as a donation to your business for the sake of your good name, Crozzo. Think of the fame. Blacksmith sends whole army running away in fear."

"And how is that better than Tsubaki chasing them all off screaming?"

"Less people dead. Aren't you paying attention? Keep up, Crozzo."

Crozzo huffed and grumbled. We talked for a bit. We made our plans and how to execute them. It's funny, but despite the fact an entire army was coming to lay siege to Orario, it really wasn't an issue. While it sounded bad, the concentration of power between Rakia and Orario was incredibly skewed. Their strongest Adventurer was Level 5 and their average Levels were 2 and 3. Magic Swords, or even a Level 4 or 5 Mage, would decidedly rout the army of ten thousand or so Adventurers. The Loki Familia can take on the entire army. The Ganesha and Freya Familias could as well. Hephaestus had a large Familia and I was sure that other gods who had Blacksmiths wouldn't take too kindly about the thought of one of their number being forcibly captured.

In the end, I was just giving my thanks to Crozzo for his help. He made sure that no one got hurt because of me. Because of his work, no one even needed to be healed by the end of the fight. He wasn't at the front line, whacking me over the head, but someone at the back just doing everything he could to the best of his ability. I was going to help him the same way. It would be more difficult without my former business, but he didn't exactly have a massive corporation backing him while he tailored together and built up the items necessary to bring me down.

I left without saying thanks, only promising to help him out with Rakia and a few shared insults, but I knew that Crozzo could read into me well enough. While I appreciated everyone coming to help me and bringing me back, I couldn't deny that I was the most thankful for the fact that I hadn't hurt them to the point where they required any form of healing. In return for that, I was going to make sure that he didn't have the blood of thousands on his hands, some of which might be of his own, for just wanting to stay in Orario.

That was the very least I could do for Welf Crozzo.

Naturally, being the complete slacker that I was, that was all that I was going to do.

…

There is a murderer about capable of killing Level 5s specialized in close quarters combat. On one hand, having a murderer capable of breaking the neck of someone who could wrestle an infant dragon and win was terrifying, but on the other, I was pretty sure that said murderer was the only reason why I bothered to keep in contact with Hermes and Dionysus. As strange as it might sound, I was glad that the murderer existed and was dangerous enough for me to interact with the two pretty boys who were definitely not characters designed for an Otaku to insert themselves into. Yep, boy was I glad that I had people to talk to, even if the reason for doing so was fear for my life and said people were the bog standard of secondary male characters, since it kept me from throwing myself entirely into my work.

Naturally, with my sanity returned to me, I now intended to hunt said murderer down and eliminate any further reason for me to interact with the two gods. I'm sorry, despite the fact I'm trying to be a better person, that doesn't mean I intend to be a person who's going to be willing to deal with two mysterious, blonde, and "cool" fellows. They're definitely bait for Ebina-types and Ebina doujinshi, so I didn't intend to be around them for any period of time. There was no more room for BL in my life. That space was already taken up by Cranel, I mean Totsuka, I mean there's no room for BL in my life at all.

Anyway, since I didn't know anything about how to catch killers myself since such classes were not offered in Japanese High Schools, I found myself having to go back to a technique that I was doing my utmost best to stop using. The recently forbidden technique of "relying on Zaimokuza's inability as a writer" was going to see some use, despite the fact I'd sworn it off. I supposed that it was only natural that my most useful skills were severely damaging to my mental state. All power comes at a price. The price of my power was apparently my common sensibilities in treating people like people until I took a nap. What a grievous price.

"Here are the last of the reports, Hikigaya-san." Andromeda was probably Zaimokuza's dream girl. Poised, cool, and confident, the woman also had the power to create magical items that had a variety of effects. What a broken Skill. She could literally fly, turn invisible, and make explosives. That's just lazy writing, but I suppose that someone like Zaimokuza needed an absolutely broken partner in order to balance out his worthlessness. You can't fool me you tubby bastard, no matter how cool or shadowy you make "Hermes" out to be, I can tell he can barely tie his shoelaces! "Dionysus-sama sends his regards."

"Thanks." Unlike other Familias, the Hermes Familia traveled all across the world instead of just staying put in Orario. They rented out whole inns instead of having an actual home. While avoiding taxes from the Guild, Hermes also had the opportunity to recruit some real oddballs. There was a muscled woman twice my width who used two shields as weapons, Pallum twins, an elf that used whips, and a loli-witch that rode on the back of a fully armored knight. While most other Familias were painfully generic, Zaimokuza's personal Familia was painfully eccentric. Seriously, why are there so many weirdos with special talents here? If everyone's special in your fantasy group, Zaimokuza, then no one is! You're making it hard for me to think straight here, you tubby bastard! "I'll be done in a moment."

"…We spent weeks looking over these reports and found nothing." Naturally, since she had to be the counterweight of logic to Hermes' eccentricity, Andromeda was the very picture of logical thought and doubt. I had little reason to doubt that she was the true head of the Hermes Familia, especially since the god spent more time napping with his hat on his head than actually doing anything. I wouldn't be surprised if the group was actually normal when they started out, but slowly became caricatures of themselves due to their proximity to Zaimokuza's alter ego. The dreaded Chuuni disease has struck and left behind only hollow husks of its victims. "Do you expect me to believe that you discerned who the murderer is after an hour?"

"No, but I can tell you that our murderer is probably the cause of the monster attack on Orario a few months ago and also operating in the first ten floors past Rivira." I didn't bother to wait for the coming "how did you know that" and instead continued on. I'd already wasted two months twiddling my thumb on the matter. I couldn't afford to keep avoiding the problem. "All the victims involved either die in Rivira during their return, or in Orario after returning from Rivira." I brought out my own evidence. A record of the quests which were assigned past Rivira the last 8 months. "Also, all official quests in that zone in the last five months were registered as successful with all who took them returning. That means that someone is hiring adventurers to look for something within those floors which our murderer doesn't want to be found."

Andromeda looked over the sheaf of papers I'd acquired from the Guild. Once again, blackmail proves to be one of the best of my 108 Hachiman Skills. It's second only to Stealth Hikki, which has been on the fritz, so it had a decent chance of becoming number one. Why bother investigating something yourself when you can wait for someone to fuck up and have them do it for you?

Anyway, it was time to finish my exposition.

"All these facts combined means that someone is waging a war in Orario. One side is sending proxy adventurers to investigate, while the other one is using monsters as proxies to attack the city." How did the lecture pose go again? Oh, right, one hand holding the elbow, one eye closed, and finger pointed upright for no reason. Yep, definitely the perfect combination of confidence and pride. Just enough to be taken seriously, but also have some room for being wrong. Just enough room to be labelled as just incorrect instead of incompetent and stupid. "Our murderer isn't a murderer. They're an assassin who's killing spies who won't be missed from small Familias." I crossed my arms and gave a nod. Time to finish this scene off. "Both your Familia and the Dionysus Familias are being used to wage a shadow war without your knowledge."

"An astute investigation, Hikigaya-san." Fels, once again appearing out of nowhere, stated at the end of my monologue. "There truly is a war being conducted for the future of Orario.."

And, cliffhanger, end scene.

…

Even Though, Matters Need To Be Addressed. (19.2)

…

There was a fine line between being smart and being an idiot. Just like no one believes they're the "bad guy," no one ever thinks they're an "idiot." Most people like to think they're above average. That sentence alone tells the entire story. Most people believe they're above average. Yep.

The truth of the matter is that human beings are rarely as smart as they think they are. We have our moments of ingenuity, but they balance out with terrible instances of extreme stupidity. I, for one, am glad that I'm near the average because that naturally means I was unlikely to be any more stupid than most people. Brilliance and idiocy comes hand in hand. The smarter you are the more stupid your stupid moments are. Humans are naturally min-maxed at birth and it's really just necessary to find the correct place to stand in to be the most effective. Source: me.

Anyway, given my streak of brilliance as a Yakuza crime lord in the past few months (lol), it was natural that my next bout of idiocy either recently happened or was about to happen. So, going over my actions since I'd been returned to sanity, there was only one occasion in which I could've been an idiot and assumed that I had been an idiot. From my knowledge of odds and statistics, harnessed from my delightfully average Mathematics grade, I had either done something completely and utterly stupid to balance out my months spent uplifting Orario into a decent state, or was about to be an idiot on a massive scale in the near future.

Naturally, I wanted to believe that I'd already been stupid and my slate was already clean, so I endeavored to be courteous, diligent, and responsible, now that I was given another chance to know more about him and his plans. I'd rather be an idiot on my own terms.

Go ahead, you worthless exposition character, provide the explanation for just about everything that ever happened and will happen, tell the audience everything they need to know.

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be doing something about this (lol)?

…

Say what you want about the Hermes Familia, they pulled off the "surround the enemy and point all your weapons at them" scene very well. Within the span of a heartbeat, I was behind the frontline, bows and ranged weapons were drawn, and Mr. Totes Not A Final Boss was surrounded. Andromeda was holding vials and had them readied the same way one would use explosives. Damn, I really wanted explosives. So what if I could literally make a lightning storm? Lightning storms didn't go boom! Well, not unless there was enough lightning, but you get the point! I wanted explosives that I could throw at people without flashy noises or bright glowing!

Anyway, the defensive/assault formation was made irrelevant within a second as Fels simply teleported right before me.

"My, my Hikigaya-san, you keep company with quite the jumpy sort." I eyed him over. Yep. He still looked like a Final Boss. Good to know my eyes didn't somehow get worse while I was mad. He was as ominous and blatantly important as I remembered him being. Seriously, though, the reason why he can't just teleport anywhere and deal with every problem is going to be a shitty one. If he could escape an encirclement from the center without moving anyone, that meant he could literally move through space as he wished. What sort of bullshit reason does he have for literally not winning everything? "Though, I suppose with all these secrets, they would be naturally like this."

"Who the hell are you!?" Andromeda went through her lines with the anger of one not in the know. Though I'd suspected that "Perseus" was just playing dumb, it seemed that she really hadn't suspected anything besides what I had told her. That, of course, meant that a god I'd deemed useless beyond dragging me into the investigation was more of an important character than I'd thought. How surprising (not). How completely shocking (not). How unexpected (not). Zaimokuza. how dare you make your self-insert so important, you fiend. Exclamation mark. Interruption imminent from the cowboy god Hermes. "What are you doing here—"

"His name is Fels and he works for Ouranos." Ha, ha, ha! Called it! Yes. I still got it. Twelve hours of being a decent human being hasn't destroyed my ability to see everything through the lenses of anime! I can still stereotype people to the point where I know exactly what they're going to say next! What a shitty superpower that is! Goddammit, why can't I make this shit sound cool?! Dammit, just keep going with the scene! Stop with the dramatic pauses and slow walking, you shameless self-insert character! "Everyone, put away your weapons. You're more likely to hurt yourselves than you are him."

"You give me too much credit, Hermes-sama. I am but a humble Mage." Fells bowed from his waist with flourish. A western bow too. Seriously, Zaimokuza, you're going to confuse everyone if you keep mixing cultures together. All of Loki's brats give me Japanese bows when lessons start, dammit! Have some integrity! Don't just change up the whole world just because you want a cool illustration of the Final Boss Lookalike bowing to your power fantasy! "I would have quite the difficult time fighting against everyone present. Mostly because of Hikigaya-san, but your Familia would tip the scales in his favor quite decidedly should combat ensue."

"Ouranos told everyone that he disbanded his Familia. That's the reason why no god goes against him and his Guild." Augh. Exposition. Augh. Boring. Why can't I interrupt this again? You don't know any of this yourself, Hikigaya-san. Thank you, Common Sense-san. You're welcome, Hikigaya-san. Are you doing something later? I'm sorry, Hikigaya-san, but I'm not interested in pursuing any relationships. Ah, as expected of Common Sense-san, you truly live up to your name. Thank you, Hikigaya-san. "Even if you're the only one left of his Guild, Fels, the other gods will be very cross with Ouranos for being unfair."

"I am no adventurer any longer, Hermes-sama. The days in which I can be blessed by divine favor have long passed. I am a mere agent of the Guild seeking to protect Orario." This is boring. So boring. Can't the posturing stop already? I get it. The Hermes Familia gets it. The audience gets it. Fels is a big deal even to a god. The god is still a big deal to Fels. Ouranos isn't supposed to have a Familia. Five minutes or less, people! Less than one hundred words if possible! If your speech goes longer than that you need visuals and actual talent at speaking! So far I'm seeing none of the latter and I don't see anyone bringing out a tasteful slideshow! You'd all be fired if I was your boss! You're both unqualified for corporate slavery and that's just plain sad! "Rest assured Ouranos-sama has no intention of rigging the scales in his favor in this divine competition between gods."

"Yet, here you are appearing before my Familia while being kept a secret from everyone else." How insightful. Truly a wondrous measure of intellect. It's a wonder how the world has managed to go on if statements like that are sequestered away. Hermes-sama, please have mercy on our world and share more of your profound wisdom with us. The obvious is never obvious. The truth cannot be the truth, not unless it's stated aloud. Man, I was hungry. When was the last time I ate? Was there someplace nearby I could get some food? Wait, I was supposed to be paying attention, right? Stay strong, Hachiman! Oi, Common Sense, you told me that you weren't interested! "This doesn't look like not interfering in the slightest." Oh, Hermes tipped his hat to have a shadow cover his face. How original. "So, why don't you go ahead and tell everyone what you need to say while I mull over sharing a few new facts with the rest of my fellows about our dearest neutral party?"

Naturally, Fels took that as his cue to spread out his gauntleted hands and present himself to everyone present. Again. Not interested in a monkey's paw which turns every wish into killing everything. Also, all the endings are bullshit. No one is happy and everyone dies in the end. Fuck off with your rejoicing.

"Hermes Familia, you have lost one of your number to a foe which threatens the entirety of Orario! They are an old foe, a cult who wishes for monsters to return to the surface, composed of dark gods and mad zealots!" Oooh, the overly religious are the bad guys? How original (not). Honestly, the whole secret society that worships the big bad as the main enemy isn't anything new. The idea is probably the edgiest of edges to ever edge. Also, it's probably going to be the shitty reasoning why none of our enemies will take prisoners or be taken as prisoners. Joy, an enemy that the protagonist can mourn fighting over, but is validated in killing because they had no other choice. How insightful (not). How deep (fat chance). "In their possession is a new breed of monster, one which can hide away until they reach the sun, and they seek to use them to tear the city apart!"

"The Violas." Andromeda, I know you're supposed to be smart and saying things aloud is a good way to provide that, but please have more faith in the audience. Oi, why are you looking at me. "It's just as you said, Hikigaya." Hmmm, what did I say again? I'm sorry, but despite my ability to never stop thinking, I seem to have forgotten what I said. Go ahead and say what I'm right about please. Remember to say that I'm right. Emphasize that part as much as possible. "A proxy war between adventurers and monsters is being waged."

"That is indeed the case, however there is a key point of information that you are all currently missing." Fells reached into his flowing coat and produced two sketches. One was of a woman who looked like she could bite a car in half and the other was a sphere which held… a fetal monster? Huh, well this world just got creepier than I expected. Were there baby monsters wherever monsters grew from or what? Were the walls of the Dungeon made of monsters? Or were the monsters made of the Dungeon? Were they all attacking because they were driven mad due to being unable to figure it out? "This assassin is currently within Orario and intends to release a Monster Rex from the Fortieth Floor within the city in the next three hours." What? "Why three hours? Because that is how long the defenses I have constructed will be able to keep all monsters within the city asleep."

So, in short, I just started an investigation quest which would lead into a dual boss fight for the sake of the whole city while an entire army is set to arrive in a week's time.

Joy.

…

Even Though, Matters Need To Be Addressed. (19.3)

…

I was relaxed.

You may ask why I seemed so relaxed after I learned everything I was just told. Yadda, yadda, yadda, giant monster about to hatch in three hours, and there's an assassin that goes around killing Level 5s by twisting their heads off. Scary. Really, really scary. Most people would be terrified of having to fight someone like that, let alone having to fight a Monster Rex that was going to hatch. So, knowing all that, why was I so relaxed? Why didn't I feel at all in danger? Why didn't I really care?

The short answer is that this was a sub-plot of the main story through a spin-off series.

Okay, it's true that I thought I'd managed to find the main plot during the Denatus. There were plot hooks coming out the roof through Dionysus and Challia when the Violas attacked Orario a few months ago. That little set-up, along with Hermes coming along and saying that one of his Familia died the same way as one of Ganesha's adventurers, made me believe that I'd stumbled on the main plot. Zaimokuza, at the very least, was able to foreshadow upcoming events properly—yeah, I can't even finish that sentence. My simple conclusion is that inadvertently, somehow, Zaimokuza's work became popular enough to have a decent writer pick it up and do their best to make something of the dead horse Zaimokuza was trying to sell.

Said author, bless their soul, decided to create the Hermes and Dionysus Familias to get away from the Harem Comedy blandness that Zaimokuza created. Through the Dionysus Familia and the Hermes Familia, Orario's true face was revealed as a cutthroat city that was under constant attack by monster and filled with factions.

Hermes, as aloof as he acted, was the polar opposite of Hestia. He was the god who knew the ins and outs of Orario and liked to travel the world. Whenever Cranel's plot advanced, the fact the Hermes Familia wasn't present during the main story could be explained by them being outside of Orario on another adventure. Andromeda, with her skills and abilities, was a decent POV character with decent skills and tools that she could use to cleverly win battles. The rest of the Hermes Familia were eclectic and strange because they'd all had their own backstories and character arcs that made them who they are.

This was a spin-off series that was actually decent, as expected of the atmosphere and the decent quality of the writing, and I accidentally involved myself into it.

The fact that clinched that this wasn't of the main storyline, of course, was that it was all happening three days after a major Arc. The Hestia Familia couldn't be expected to fight so soon after they rescued me. Even protagonists like Bell needed time to cool down, have some beach or spa episodes, before something this big happened and had to be dealt with. Naturally, since the Harem Protagonist couldn't appear in this plot, this was a spin-off story with high stakes and actual threat of death to all present characters.

Of course, that meant that I was at risk since I wasn't operating in the same rules as a Harem Comedy, but that also meant that I didn't have worry about my image or have to act as the mysterious, powerful , and masked Sensei.

That meant, of course, that I could ask for help without worrying about my image.

Or, of course, worry about fucking over the entire plot by involving overpowered people in it.

I'm sorry, Decent Author-san, but I can't have you introducing things like "consequences" and "realism" into the Harem Comedy. You have my most sincere apologies. This just can't work out no matter how I look at it, even though I was somewhat excited by your decent writing ability, it'll never work out. My apologies. My most sincere apologies.

…

"Oi, Wallenstein, do you want to help us beat a powerful murderer before they release a monster that could possibly destroy the whole city?"

"I do."

"That response was too quick!" Andromeda's eye twitched as she vehemently resisted my efforts to turn our plight into a comedy. C'mon, woman, let me do my job. If I turn this into a comedy, we'll all get out of this plot alive! We can just make this a silly side-quest for the overpowered main love interest! This expy of a certain Once and Future King is super overpowered, y'know? She can handle this whole problem herself! She's a Level 6, y'know! "Sword Princess, you don't even know everything there is to know about the situation! You're not even going to be paid anything!"

Wallenstein thought about it for a second, looked over her empty plate, and then looked towards me.

"I'll buy you a dozen potato croquettes." I offered.

"Two dozen."

"Okay." I agreed to the steep price increase.

"I will protect this city."

"Stop treating this like it's a joke!" Awww, goddammit, why'd you have to pull out that line Andromeda. Dammit, I hadn't managed to turn the atmosphere to comedy yet. I was about fifty percent there. By slamming your hand on the table and acting pissed off, you've completely ruined my efforts to turn this into a worthless side-quest. Now I actually have to answer you seriously. "Wallenstein-sama, this is a matter of life and death! The murderer he refers to is capable of killing a Level 5 Warrior with ease! This will be dangerous even to you!"

I was about to say my piece, to try and salvage the situation someway and somehow, when the door to the cafe abruptly burst open.

"You bastard, what kind of damned message is this?!" Loga shattered the glass of the door due to his swing. I met the eyes of the shop's owner. His gaze then shifted. The man looked at the envelope I slipped to him, to the door, and then back to me. I gave him a nod. Yes, old man, that is the payment for your door and some extra. Don't look so terrified, I just really know how these sort of scenes go. "You bastard, Hikigaya, I'm going to kill you! I'm not a dog you can just tell to "come," dammit!"

Under normal conditions, I would've been apprehensive about bringing along "Fenrir," but it just so happened that my first recruit happened to be a leash for him. Heh, leash. It's funny because he's a mutt. What was that? Why was I being needlessly antagonistic? Well, how else was going to treat someone who badmouths a kid into running into a Dungeon filled with monsters? Granted the kid in question was Cranel and he'd rammed his way in the Dungeon, but I had to keep in mind all the other children who could've fallen to his harsh words. I was merely being proactive in my protection of children (lol). Anyway, I took a step back and let Wallenstein take the lead.

"Ah, Bete." Hook.

"Eh, A-aiz, what you are you doing here?" Line.

"I am working with Hikigaya-sensei." And.

"…Feh, dammit." Sinker.

Ah, how cute. His ears flattened. How cute. Just like a dog. How adorable. A mutt that caught itself. How winsome. Top marks in the doggy tournaments for sure. How well trained.

I was unable to contemplate any further words as I suddenly felt a rather heavy weight on my shoulders.

"Hat-kun, Hat-kun, Hat-kun!" Tiona Hiryute cheered while lifting Urga high into the air. The shopkeeper quailed at the sight of the massive sword staff whirling around in his building. Oi, oi, oi, you're going to cause some serious, expensive injuries if you bring the whole building over our heads! I'm trying to make this scene comedic, but I'm sure an Amazon jumping onto my shoulders costs the animation budget too much for the studio to consider making these scenes not too serious! "Mou, why'd you call smelly Bete and not me or anyone else! Just because you're afraid of Lefiya-chan and Riviera-sama doesn't mean you've got to avoid us!"

I was sure that Andromeda was waiting for an explanation, but I had an Amazon carrying an Adamantium blade staff on my shoulders. My apologies, side-story Heroine, but balancing hyperactive genki tomboys with giant weapons is a lot tougher than it looks! I'm only able to keep her on my shoulders because I'm calling upon all my Onii-chan skills carefully developed through years of practice! If you were in my place, you'd have broken your back on the challenge I currently faced!

"Now, now, Tiona, I'm sure that Hikigaya simply didn't want to put any stress on us. After all, we just returned from the Dungeon and you just fought him a few days ago." Deimne was a thankful sight. Not only because he happened to be the very picture of cuteness—I mean, a reliable leader, but also because Riviera couldn't exactly act as she wished while he was present. Tione Hiryute clung to his arm and the two most recent banes to my existence walked slightly behind him. The café was effectively filled with Loki's A Team. I.E. the strongest party in Orario. Though I wanted to say they all came at my behest, the truth was a simpler matter. The Pallum gave me a nod. "So, Hikigaya, you're sure this woman we're currently after is the one who prepared the Violas attack several weeks ago?"

"The head of that particular attack got killed, but organizations with that much reach always have more than one leader." Bah, my comedy antics were ruined. I saw no way of making the "Braver" be anything but serious. Maybe if Landrock was present, I could get away with a few jokes, but the Pallum was keen-eyed and intelligent. If I pissed him off, he might give the reins over to Alf. That would spell disaster for me. "There're probably some underlings operating beneath them that did the majority of the work, but we haven't seen any of them. They're probably just acting like regular people, and they'll continue to do so until they have the advantage."

Religious extremists who blended in with the crowd and attacked from the shadows tended to act like that. If this was real life, I'd be a lot more troubled with the prospect of fighting a force that was willing to do anything. However, even if the author of this particular side-series was leagues better than Zaimokuza, the man still had to work within Zaimokuza's limits. Ergo, the threat can't persist after the "main villain" was defeated. Realistically, taking out a movement like this one would require very, very intense measures. For once, I was thankful of Zaimokuza's inability to write a decent story.

"If that is the case, then why are we all about to search for a single woman instead of spreading out and covering as much ground as possible?" Deimne offered his hand to me, cradling his spear against his shoulder. I handed him Fels's sketch of the woman who murdered tons of adventurers with her bare hands alone. While most would disregard a Pallum's ability, I knew better than to do the same. If Arde was Level 6 and had decades to learn and grow in skill, I was sure that she'd be unstoppable. I was sure that Deimne wouldn't disappoint. "Wouldn't it be prudent of our enemy to have our target be carried by someone inconspicuous?"

"Ah, but that's assuming that they know we're coming after them." I couldn't help, but smile as I looked over the gathered force. I felt the need to gesture, but restrained myself. I settled for a chuckle. That was suspenseful enough, right? Deimne caught onto my meaning before anyone else and a smile spread across his face. "They don't."

Needless to say, this wasn't some city-wide extermination effort, this was a search and destroy mission.

…

Even Though, Matters Need To Be Addressed. (19.4)

…

Preparation is the key to success. No matter the situation being properly prepared is the best bet anyone has. Sure, you can try to rely on skills or lucky, but the best bad situation is the one you're prepared for. As the old saying goes, better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. Granted, that particular mindset sent me spiraling into madness and hoarding every asset I could get my hands on, but it was decent in moderation.

In that particular context, I was pretty sure I sounded just like someone who got addicted, nearly died, and just went straight back to being addicted. Jeez, I really need help. Is there a hotline for being obsessed about not having to work hard to win? I mean, I like not having to be beaten to a pulp before I miraculously win, but I suppose that I should really look into another method of fighting.

The only caveat being, of course, that the audience had to buy into it.

I can pull off the whole "winning through cleverness" because of my shtick as the Mysterious Sensei in Cranel's plotline. Even though I was now off-screen, intruding in a spin-off series that I'd derailed to hell and back, I was still relying on being "clever" by calling on backup from one of the strongest Familias in Orario. I mean, calling on the big kids to beat up the bullies was the smart course of action, right? Sure you get called a wuss and the popular kids get more popular, but in the end you get to keep all your yakisoba bread and your milk for every lunch. Pride is a decent price for food, y'know?

Anyway, being clever really didn't get me out of my current and future conundrum.

I'd just gone through a character arc and the audience expected me to change. There had to be some payoff for all the inane chapters and drama that they had to go through. As much as I'd like to say me regaining sanity was good enough for them, that really wasn't the case. Those who read Light Novels are the lowest of the low. Those who write them pander to the lowest class of individuals. Namely, Otaku who can't be bothered to learn about new characters, the world, or anything else. One and all they just want to see ecchi and cool moments.

Since I didn't have the genitalia or the figure to pull off a fanservice moment for the bottom feeders who congregate around Light Novels, or the inclination to drag it into the slightly-better hands of the fujoshis, my character development had to be some sort of change in fighting style that was way cooler than my old one.

It's kinda insulting, I'm pretty proud of my old costume and fighting style, y'know!? Did I really have to change clothes and how I fight after years of training just because I had an epiphany!? Seriously?!

I mean, yeah, I'm sorta shit at actually making progress in what I'd promised to do, but would not risking my life on the frontline, ruthlessly murdering every monster efficiently and covering myself in their blood until I pluck out their cores, really make a difference in my state of mind?!

Well…

When I put it that way…

Oh, just shut up, me.

…

"Is that safe to have in this enclosed area, Hikigaya-san?" Deimne and myself were the rearguard. Working off Fel's information, we surmised that Orario's sewers were the way to go. While the ones I were efficient and did only their jobs, most of Orario's sewer system was an odd mix of massive chambers and wide pipelines. I supposed that it made sense to make them in such a way when Orario was being built, to allow Adventurers to wipe out monsters if people dug into the Dungeon by accident, but it should've been made more efficient over the centuries. If it had been, I was sure that it wouldn't have been possible for an army of physical-damage resistant, Level 3 monsters to be snuck into Orario. Though, I suppose the designers of the city couldn't have predicted tentacle monsters coming through the sewers as a possible problems. I supposed that I couldn't expect much of raijuus with lives and families. "There's an awful amount of water all around us and it's casting quite a bright light."

By "it," Finn Deimne was referring to my "Character Development Ball," the visible culmination of how I changed as a person. It was Continuous Chain Lightning, hovering over my right shoulder, cast hours before battle or in the morning, and in the shape of a ball. It was the perfect culmination of a poor animation budget and a half-baked story arc. It's continuous presence told the audience that everything changed and I had become a different person, while also being an easy thing to add into the scene. It could either be a white circle that just happened to float around me, or some half-decent CGI prop of a crackling ball of lighting. Nonetheless, it was probably what the audience wanted me to explain to Cranel once I got back after his fanservice episodes.

I was pretty sure there was somehow going to be a beach episode in the near future, despite the fact Orario was landlocked. Maybe there was a beach floor in the lower floors? That was probably very likely. The demand of fanservice in bikinis triumphed over common sense… Nah, it's probably more likely that particular episode will occur at the lake a day's ride away from Orario. Yeah, that was probably more likely. Or, of course, it could just be an Onsen episode or a Sports Festival. Really, it was just a debate between bikinis, towels, and bloomers. Knowing Zaimokuza, it was probably going to be all three somehow. Naturally, I wasn't interested in road trips, spas, or sports festivals. Scars tended to put a damper on the appeal of events like them, so I was better off letting them have their fun while I dealt with a problem or two.

"…It should be fine." Deimne's question took me a bit of time to answer, mostly because we were traveling in the sewers. Orario, as much as it touted itself as a medieval city, enjoyed the attentions of gods. There was no way that gods would want dung and trash spreading over their city. In a way, they were Isekai protagonists themselves, so that fact that I existed was just a redundancy. They probably just couldn't be bothered to provide everything they knew to everyone. So, the sewers were pretty modern, there was plenty of running water, and Orario was pretty clean and had good hygiene. Needless to say, lightning, lots of water, and enclosed space wasn't something anyone wanted to deal with regardless of Level. A few shocks wouldn't kill anyone in my current party, but no one wanted to test whether or not my Character Development Ball was just a few shocks. "I've got it under control."

Under normal conditions, I would've expected some snarky comment from Alf, but the elf was being oddly quiet and content. The whole act was irritating me to the extreme. It felt like an itch in the back of my head. I was expecting an insult to come, to the point where I'd even turn towards her, but each time I only glimpsed a satisfied smile. By all means, despite my attempts to avoid the matter, Alf's actions and demands pretty much remained rooted in my brain. You're making it difficult to plan around this plotline, dammit! Stop with that mysterious and charming—annoying act, dammit! It really didn't help that, despite hiding at her teacher's side, Viridis was playing coy and skittish. Overall, the two elves were messing up my ability to think around the plot properly.

"My apologies, Hikigaya-san, but I would like for you to use it sparingly. I doubt that these ancient constructs, despite the intervention of the gods in their creation, would be able to handle your magic." Deimne tilted his head downward in a small conciliatory nod. Still, I noticed that the order wasn't actually for debate. He didn't "ask," he "stated." Sure, the Pallum referred to it as his own personal feelings, but that was just him being "charismatic" and "likeable." They were skills that were beyond my ability to gain. Not only that, but since I was raised to be a corporate slave, I was weak to orders by respectable bosses. I found myself nodding before I even parsed the full statement. "Thank you, Hikigaya-san, I'll be sure to—wait."

My walk was interrupted by Deimne's slight arm.

The whole expedition had stopped and was staring at Bete Loga. He was pulling something out of the water running steadily down the center of the pipe. I willed by orb of lightning forward to cast some light. We had lanterns, but they paled in comparison to my lightning. Heh. Paled. Light. That was a pun. Wait. Is that a dead body?

"Looks like a regular adventurer, but this isn't the kind of murder we're looking for." Loga grunted as he pulled up the body from the water. How he managed to find it, I didn't know, but I wasn't about to pass up on the chance to find out what I had to fight against. My eyes, and probably everyone else's, searched the body for clues as to how the man died. At the very least, we could make sure the one who killed him was destroyed or locked up. "This guy was definitely stabbed to death… and not just by one person."

"So our quarry isn't working alone, but with a group." Deimne summarized our little find with ease. The blonde-haired Pallum considered the body for a moment. It was… strange to see how many of them were still observing the dead man. I mean, I'd seen bodies before, but I didn't spend much time looking at them. A quick glance told me what I needed to know. Oi, what are you doing so close—Deimne ripped the shirt off the dead man and I had to force myself to stay still. "Hmph, it seems that this man's Falna has been concealed. We won't be getting anymore information from him."

"That isn't the case. Hermes-sama instructed us to fetch a few tools for identification for our investigation." Andromeda spoke up and, just like Deimne, walked up to the body without hesitation. She produced a vial from her belt and administered the liquid within on the person's back. Status Reveal spread across the man's back. The man's Falna, his sacred compact between him and his god, was bared for all to see. "Hmmm…" Andromeda read the man's cumulative history, his whole life and achievements, with a cursory glance. "A Level 2 with decent abilities, but not many Skills. He must have stumbled across something he shouldn't have. He didn't get a chance to draw his weapons… so our enemy has both numbers and a way to conceal themselves."

Everyone listened and acknowledged Andromeda's words. Every adventurer present, even Viridis, took in the information in stride. The fact that it came from a dead man didn't even cross their minds. The fact that they were discussing a man's death with ease was natural for them. This was gathering information, analyzing a situation, so that they wouldn't fall to the same fate. They conversed about it, gleamed what they could, and began moving once everything was finalized. The body was left behind, no further attention given to it, after every piece of information it could give was provided.

At some point, everyone around me had killed another person, and death was a common acquaintance.

And, undoubtedly, there was going to be plenty of death in our coming battle.

…

Interlude: The Astray Elf (Part 5)

…

My mind was awhirl with all the new knowledge we'd received, but I couldn't help losing my focus. Though I should've known better, especially while I was accompanying my future queen and the strongest of my Familia, my thoughts were drawn to Hikigaya Hachiman's discomfort.

I was unsure if anyone noticed, besides myself, though such thoughts were undoubtedly unbecoming. There was something about the way Hikigaya held himself after we came across the fallen adventurer that struck me as strange. Though he was as quiet as always and didn't take to the front as he usually did, I was more focused on how he seemed to be lost in thought. I was aware of his Skill, the one which gave him immense amounts of Mind, and its dual-edged nature. I couldn't help but worry that he was losing himself to some thought or another. Like a malady of sorts, I was afraid that his signs of progress were merely a calm between bouts of infirmity.

So, as everyone began to discuss the nature of the body and our opponents, I decided to head over to Hikigaya's side. Tiona-chan noticed and gave me a thumbs up and a wide smile. The suggestions that my Amazon friend shared with me very nearly had me turn my heels and walk away. Confidence, I reminded myself, have confidence. My future monarch had told me that I must change in order to see results. I did not wish to be ignored again by Hikigaya Hachiman. The first step to that was not being shy around him.

Still, when I managed to stand at his side, I found it almost impossible to live up to my thoughts and desires.

"H-hello, Hikigaya-kun." I stuttered at my greeting. Someway, somehow, speaking to him now was more nerve wracking than my attempts at boldness in the morning. He had been unfocused and dazed, so I supposed I had little to fear of rejection. Now, as I stood at his side, I found myself clutching at my stave with both my hands and holding it close. It was a weapon, yet I sought comfort from it. When he turned his face towards me, I briefly remembered his features without a mask, and I had to look away. The heat upon my face was permeating down my neck and to the tips of my ears. T-the architecture of this ancient system sure w-was interesting! No! Stop that! I turned to him and did my best to smile. "H-how have you been?"

Please, if any of my ancestors are listening, help me cease stuttering! My embarrassment is increasing far too rapidly! I do not believe I can live with myself if this continues!

"…Viridis." Hikigaya spoke in his usual low tone and gave me a nod. Once again, I found myself wanting to observe the immaculate sewer system, but I marshalled what confidence I had while desperately looking for more. There was no reason why I should be so flustered. He was wearing his mask, we were heading into battle, and I most certainly wasn't at my best, the situation was hardly romantic at all! Yet, still, I had to fight to look up to him and match his gaze without wavering. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"…" Normally, that would've been all. I would've accepted his words as I would have with another male Elf. I would've went on with my day pining or thinking, but that proved ineffective in growing closer to his heart. That damnable rogue had proven that a more direct approach was required. Though I was petrified of acting as brazen as her, I hated the thought of being ignored by Hikigaya more. The thoughts were brazen and crude, far beyond what I've been told to expect, but there was no denying the efficacy of the technique. I was sure that I was more flushed than I'd ever been in my life, but I persevered, grasped his sleeve, and pulled his ear as close to my lips as possible. I ignored the scent of leather, steel, and lightning that clung to him. I made sure to keep my voice low enough for only him to hear. "…I-I won't share your worries, Hikigaya-kun. I-I swear that I'll keep it a secret, even from Riviera-sama."

"Ghrk!?" I don't know why, but Hikigaya-kun turned away and made an odd noise at my words. For a second, I was worried until he turned back to face me after clearing his throat. For a moment, I thought that he had trouble meeting my gaze, but soon enough he met my gaze. Oddly enough, there seemed to be wariness in his eyes? Did… did I do something strange? The hearing of adventurers was very good, as was that of elves, so I had to pull him close. Humans had excellent hearing as well, so it was natural that close proximity was required of secrets. Oh, goodness, did I trample over some cultural traditions? I hoped that wasn't the case. He scratched at his cheek, probably remembering our different cultures and choosing to ignore my faux passé. I felt relieved that wasn't the case. "I-it's nothing, Viridis. Just a bit hesitant to change the way I fight. That is all."

"Hmph!" I was able to tell that Hikigaya-kun was lying to me. The thought infuriated me. The lie was not made in jest or humor, but wholly to dissuade me from inquiring further. He was pushing away my concern and that rankled me considerably. Very nearly, I felt the urge to stamp my foot, but I held back both because we were searching for enemies and that it would've been very unbecoming of me. Keeping in mind how he found bringing him closer to whisper was strange, I leaned up as to whisper to him as closely as possible. "It's unbecoming to lie especially when you're offered a maiden's word." He made the same odd sound again. How frustrating other cultures are! I had to place a hand on his shoulder in order to properly whisper to him. "Please, Hikigaya-kun, tell me what ails you."

"…Grk…"Again, Hikigaya-kun coughed and cleared his throat. Once more, he seemed unable to look at me. I didn't know what I was doing wrong! Oh, why was it so difficult to remember the differences between Elven and Human cultures? I should've paid far more attention to my future monarch's lessons! I could only hope that my impropriety would be excused until I understood what I was doing wrong. I would be sure to apologize to Hikigaya-san for my ineptitude at a a later date, after making sure that I knew what to no longer do, of course! Thankfully, Hikigaya-kun managed to ignore my cultural deficiencies, and decided to speak to me again. "…If I tell you, would you stop pestering me?"

"I-I am not pestering you in the slightest!" I insisted while doing my best to keep close to his suddenly fast gait. D-did I truly seem as though I was involving myself into his life? Oh, goodness, I was! I was grateful that I walking at his back, out of view, and in his shadow. No one was able to see my burning features. Inadvertently, I was being far more brazen than I was trying to be! Who was I to be demanding so much personal information from him? I quailed at the implications of my insistence, but I rallied and persevered. T-this was definitely different from how I would normally treat him! I w-wasn't going to let this chance go by, even with all the implications that surrounded it. "I-I'm simply worried about you, Hikigaya-kun, y-you meanie!"

"M-meanie!? Are you serious!? What kind of insult was that? It's almost shamefully unoriginal!" D-did I say that out loud!? Hikigaya-kun looked affronted as he turned to look at me. The urge to hide rose within me from the very depths of my soul. Unfortunately, there was nowhere for me to conceal my face. I did my best to create a calm visage like Riviera-sama, but I knew I was incapable of such an accomplishment. My lips were curling up, my stutter was coming up in full force, and the very tips of my ears felt as though they were on fire. Hikigaya-kun, it's unfair to suddenly treat me so closely after acting so cold, it really isn't fair especially since it's the first time we've had such an exchange! "Eh, what kind of face is that?"

"N-nothing you should be concerned about!" I managed to find an answer that allowed me turn away from him. This was bad. I was unprepared. Naturally, I should've expected that Hikigaya-kun would resort to such underhanded methods when he didn't wish to speak. T-this wasn't the time for games or casual speak! I intended to find out what was bothering him, and I most certainly would! No matter how much he tries to treat me as amicably and nicely, I was going to persevere! "D-don't think you can a-avoid answering my question, H-Hikigaya-kun! I can tell you're w-worried about something, don't deny it!"

For a moment, I expected to be led along. Hikigaya-kun's face was just like when he spoke with Riviera. A sort of fierceness and intensity that he usually concealed behind his mask of silence. I didn't know whether I would be able to pry his true feeling from him if he chose to treat me closely, yet at a distance. The intoxication of being able to quip, joke, and aggress was something Hikigaya-kun was well acquainted with. If he chose to simply play, I didn't know if I would be able to persist. I wished to be treated closely, and not as some object, so it would be understandably difficult.

However, that aspect of Hikigaya Hachiman abruptly disappeared as he broke his gaze from mine and looked straight ahead.

"I've never killed someone before." The words were tight and controlled, but I could feel the storm of emotions that raged behind them. No, that was wrong. The dizzying heady mixture of feelings was my own. It didn't come from Hikigaya-kun. He was giving me what I'd asked for. This was what he was worried about. A secret that he was entrusting me with. And, what a secret it was, especially for a man of his reputation. "Not a single person. I've hurt people, sometimes too much, but I've never killed."

I realized the implication in Hikigaya-kun's words, the part that he omitted for reasons I could not grasp. He did not want to kill anyone today, despite the fact we were facing a killer of great strength and several murderers. He knew the consequences of his choice, of how he may cause someone greater trouble if he did not choose to kill, yet he could not convince himself to do so. Despite his reputation and fame for brutality and strength, I believed his words about never having killed another mortal.

"…" I tried to search for words to say. Hikigaya-kun had opened up and revealed a piece of himself to me. There should've been something I could've said. However, I found none. The Loki Familia had been attacked in the Dungeon many times. I was a mage, the backbone of a party's strength and long-ranged ability, so I was sure that many had fallen to my attacks. I would not be surprised if I was told that I had destroyed entire Familias with my spells for the sake of protecting my friends and allies. Hikigaya-kun did the same, and went on farther, without killing anyone, yet here he was standing at a crossroads between continuing his path and walking down the other. For the life of me, I didn't know what to say. "…Hikigaya-kun, you—"

"We have enemies coming, you weaklings better be ready!"

Though I should've been ashamed for avoiding the topic between Hikigaya-kun and myself, I was thankful for Bete's words for the very first time.

…


	20. Chapter 20

Naturally, Complications Occur (20.1)

…

If the world changes you, then you lose. Those were my words just three or so years ago. Most of the phrase still rang true. The world is filled with vapid individuals who simply walk the paths society expects of them. Going along with the will of the masses, no matter what that will was, just made sure that you were controlled. There was nothing wrong with choosing to follow society's whims, my parents and a lot of presumably decent people do, but there are times when going with what's accepted by society is wrong, even if everyone believes otherwise.

Three years ago, I thought that was subscribing to cliques, friendships, and romance.

Being a loner, I viewed groups and interactions through the lenses of a "failure" of that particular part of society. Of course, it was easy to demonize parts of society I wasn't involved in. The "me" before the Service Club would most certainly have different opinions of the "me" who had been through several months with the Service Club. No matter what that latter "me" would've said, he could never deny that he wanted to be part of a group, and friends with the people he spent time with every day. The former "me" would've seen that as "losing" to society, but the me after the Service Club, and the me now, would most definitely not agree.

Losing was a matter of opinion. Opinions changed as time passed. So, though the definition of losing could change, the phrase could still be true and I could still be myself.

I didn't turn into some vapid teenage boy who only thought about hanging out after school, going to karaoke, or throwing myself into sports. I'd still held onto what I wanted to be, acted like I wanted to act, and pissed off just as many people as I did before. I remained the same, except for the belief that I thought having friends whose opinions mattered to me, people who could affect my life and my decisions, wouldn't be so bad. It was progression instead of regression. Or, at the very least, I hoped that was the case.

Still, the change from then was different from the change I now faced.

Now, it was whether or not killing someone was the right thing to do when said individual would kill you and everyone you care for given the chance. Ending a life that endangered mine, thousands of others, and potentially a whole world if Orario was destroyed. "Evilus," no matter how stupid their name was, had the goal of destroying the world's shield and sword against the Dungeon. Could people who worked towards such a goal be captured? Would they be sane enough to intimidate or persuade? Was there any way for me to face insane fanatics who wanted monsters to ravage the world without killing them?

As always, I didn't have the answer.

…

Twenty five robed opponents, twenty three monsters, and one figure attempting to escape. Utilize Lightning Sphere. Condense to spear. Mage Gauntlet deteriorates slightly. Too much power for equipment to reliably control. Form four spears. Form into more when strength of each spear is equal to first. Targets: monsters.

"Aiz, Bete, Tiona, and Tione! Pursue that woman!" Deimne took control of the situation in an instant. Two Level 5s and two Level 6s immediately charged. Andromeda was giving her own orders, getting the Hermes Familia into lines, and I changed tactics in light of that. "Riveria, provide support to the pursuing group!" The Braver headed to the front with his spear singing through the air. Solid stone parted at the mere touch of the ends of his staff. Cutting enchantments. The ends were practically buzz saws. "Hikigaya, provide them cover—"

Account for abilities of allies. All allies very capable and agile. Hypothesize ability to utilize tactics. All pursuing forces are of the same Familia and experienced with one another. Leader of allied force? Wallenstein. Preferred tactics? Blitz tactics. Plan: provide pursuing force gap through defenses. Utilize debris as cover. Guide using available spears. Proceed with monster subjugation after success of breakthrough.

"I got it." The spears I'd already made surged forward. The charging Violas, the vine creatures which attacked a few months ago, exploded as I created a passage through them. Arcing shots of lighting shattered stone and blew up dust on the sewer's roofs while another spear flew through the cover. The group charging, led by Wallenstein, realized my intentions. They burst through the hole in the line and ran along the wall and roof of the sewers straight over the enemy force. "I'll deal with the Violas. Focus on capture for interrogation."

Interrogate, I said, but in truth I wanted to say they should try to bring some of our robed attackers in alive.

"Well done and well-reasoned, Hikigaya!" "Lefiya, start a chant, low power and incapacitate if possible!" Deimne gave me a nod of respect before charging forward. Lefiya took to my side just as I drew my rapier. "Everyone! Focus on destroying the monsters! Try to capture the enemy adventurers so we can learn more of their plans!"

There were low chances of them getting past the Hermes Familia. Though eccentric, I was able to see that the team was constructed well. Two Pallums darted from between the front line with heavy weapons, ranged auxiliaries picked off enemies, and rogues provided the most of the damage while the Mage chanted. Andromeda utilized her explosives and items to great effect. They barely needed my help against the first wave of Violas, especially when the Braver arrived to the front. The Level 3 monsters were shredded against a solid wall and an unstoppable object.

Something is wrong. A feeling crawled down my spine. It was instinct, but at the same time it wasn't. I concentrated. There it was again. Magic was being gathered, but I didn't hear any of the robed men casting.

Mortal enemies not ceasing charge. Enemies heading towards death. Incapable of victory. Capture possible. Defeat of frontline impossible. Enemy knows. Allies know. Reason for continued charge must be determined. Desperation? No. Lack of war cries. Fear? No enemies at their back. Fanaticism? Likely. Enemy will not break. Enemy will not allow themselves to be captured. Magic detected. Robes. Enemies emitting magic and wearing robes. Determination is invalid. No. Answer is valid. Charging. Insane. Fanatics. Improbable. Zealots. Wrong. Unstoppable. Cannot be captured. Lines too close for change in orders. Allies not firing. Intends to capture due to advice. Will cause causalities if not dealt with. Familia will be broken due to own advice. Unacceptable. Agreement. Cannot cripple and leave capable. Agreement. Must be dealt with before reaching proximity of allies. Agreement. Monster Crystals cannot be allowed to explode in this confined area. …Agreement.

Grasping the hem of my coat, I unclasped four clasps. Leather straps fell away, and 36 knives flew forth into the dark.

Seize all with lightning.

They grew white hot in contact with the concentrated power. I had seconds to launch them before they exploded into fragments. Within a heartbeat, the whole of the tunnel was lit with 36 glowing embers. I guided their routes through threads of lightning, making sure that they'd swim between by allies, and only then did I let them loose.

Projectiles launch wreathed in lightning. Guide through allied lines. Vaporization trail left by projectiles. Loud. Focus. Cannot make mistake. Enemies closing in on frontline. Must not allow front to be destroyed. Allies have not noticed. Correction. Finn Deimne has noticed. Turning with question on lips. Consider words. Consider Level 6's abilities and experience. Mouth words: "explosives" and "suicide." Ally's eyes widen. Ally turns to call for retreat. Not needed. Projectiles reach no man's land. Enemy ten meters away from front line. Deimne uses spear shaft to throw back whole front line along with himself. Not needed. Projectiles are breaking. Force whole attack into controlled cone through threads. Wall of lightning forms before enemy to ensure no fragments hit allies. Wall forms at back to ensure none escape. Walls ensure allies will not see effects.

Even in the dim light cast by my Lightning and Viridis's circle, I could see the trails left by my 36 knives. The walls I'd created, thin enough for a Level 3 or 4 to throw themselves through, weren't enough to dim the sound. When the backs of Hermes Familia's front line hit the stone floor of the sewers, the sound of metal shattering and exploding echoed through the tunnels. A few of the Hermes Familia ducked their heads or reeled back from the wall of lightning, but beyond that there was no effect on the force I'd gathered. Deimne rose at the front. He had seen what I'd sent forward, what had happened before I'd hidden everything from view, and what had probably occurred.

Then the screaming started.

Level 3. That was the cutoff point where guns and explosives could be expected to matter. The technology to mass produce weapons from my world was present. Monster crystals could easily act as a propellant, metallurgy was incredible given the existence of Blacksmiths, and there was a want for long ranged weapons. There were simple reasons why they didn't exist. Archers created bows from monster bones and could put superhuman strength, accuracy, and speed to work with ease. Mages were the defacto rulers of battlefields. The more complex reasons were that making guns effective meant searching for certain monster drops, enhancing bullets with Enhancements like Cut, and getting better propellant that could be used for Magic Swords instead. It was a waste of money to invest into, especially when Adventurers and Monsters exponentially grew in power, attacked en masse, and even had the ability to heal. Past Level 3, or at the Middle Floors, regular guns became worthless, and the materials needed for their replacements were twenty floors further down.

Still, the principle behind the weapons remained true: projectiles at sufficient speed would always deal damage. That was why I had my knives made with copper cores around iron and used lightning.

"Hikigaya-san." I was brought out of my reverie, my attempts to ignore the screaming from within the walls by Deimne. There was no smile on the Pallum's face. I noticed how no one save for him seemed to look at me. No. Viridis was staring at me. Was that fear in her eyes? Or regret? Did she know what was going to happen if I'd let the charge crash into the Hermes Familia? Or did she just see what everyone else saw. The Braver placed a hand on my shoulder. Somehow, I knew that he realized that this was the first time I'd done something like this. "It's possible that we may be able to capture a few of them. However, we can only do that if you disperse your wall."

"…They still might have explosives on them. I made sure not to cause enough damage to destroy crystals." It took me a moment to find my voice, but once I found it I felt a sick feeling welling up in my stomach. Vertigo and nausea hit me at the same moment. I only had a moment to pull down my mask as my stomach emptied itself. Well… wasn't I lucky to be in a sewer already. I waved the wall of lightning apart, glancing at the strewn, perforated, and broken bodies within, then I looked away. I took what spare potions I had and pressed them into Deimne's hands. "Stabilize them. I'll use Mend to fully heal anyone." I felt another hand on my shoulder, one that was slim and frail, and some of my vertigo dissipated. I still feel sick. "I'll be up in a moment."

"Take your time, Hikigaya-san… and thank you for what you've done."

Looking on the twenty five broken bodies, some twitching and screaming while others were nothing more than piles of viscera and flesh, I didn't exactly feel like I deserved any such thanks.

In the end, I didn't even have the chance to decide whether to kill or not.

I probably never would… unless I made sure I never had to make the decision again.

…

Naturally, Complications Occur (20.2)

…

"I don't have to win, I just need to make you lose," was a saying that I was very fond of. It was a leftover of my Chuuni days, when I dreamt of making the sacrifice play to let the rest of the party win and being the real hero of the story. Sacrifice was something that translated well in every culture because everyone is intrinsically selfish. It takes a selfish person to appreciate the unselfish act of sacrifice. No empathy is involved in the process, only acknowledgement, and people can move on without regret. It's a quick, clean way of being a hero. No epilogues or ambiguous endings for that character, besides being fondly remembered for the next dozen generations.

The only way you'd get more people to like you would be if you were also a cute dog while doing it.

Still, like every good thing humanity makes, some asshole will come along to fuck it up.

Sacrifice, ending one's life for the sake of another person and to beat a final boss, was clear cut and understandable. Martyrdom was the exact opposite. It was to die for an idea, for a purpose, and against all odds. Sure, there were times when martyrdoms were good and all, maybe even in other countries they're seen as good, but any decent Japanese person will tell you that dying for a cause, not for your family or the people you love, is incredibly stupid.

Sacrifice is done with the knowledge that things could go another way, that you're giving your life so that others wouldn't get hurt while you could've done otherwise. A person with potential, a future, or a dream that they wanted to achieve who gave all of that up for the sake of another's potential, future, and dreams. They're making the "saving play" with their lives. Everyone gets their happy ending, they get to be remembered for a long time, and that's that.

Martyrs can be taught to be martyrs. They can be indoctrinated to see only a single path. That they must achieve a goal or die for the sake of that goal. That after dying they'll be revered and remembered. That they can strap bombs to their chests, run towards guns while half-starved and using swords, and be killed regretting they didn't kill any more of their enemy. School boys can be strapped into planes filled with explosives and crash into ships. Weaponized sacrifice. It was propaganda made by old men sitting fat and plump in chairs while unthinking kids died for them. There was a difference between sacrificing yourself and being told to pay the ultimate price for the ultimate reward.

The Evilus members saw that they were against a group they couldn't beat.

They should've surrendered, hell they should've run, and yet they'd planned to kill themselves while throwing themselves at us.

I was disgusted at them, whoever led them, and myself.

I should've had a way to stop idiots like them from doing shit like that.

…

Three of twenty five. Even with my newest spell, that's all we were able to recover from the attacking force. Not only that, but two of them weren't able to stand being healed. Most of the damage done by my lightning was to the nerves. Having them all burnt to a crisp, only to be regrown while pushing aside and destroying the remains of the injured, wasn't the most tolerable of experiences. The bodies were laid aside and their explosives sequestered, I provided my spare limiters so that all three couldn't escape, and by the end of it we had one sole source of information from the 25 we initially had.

Not that I was doing the interrogating, since the survivor wouldn't do anything besides scream at my face. Deimne and Viridis, playing bad cop and good cop probably, were gathering information while the position was held by the Hermes Familia. Somewhere ahead of us, Wallenstein and the others were pursuing an unknown with the potential to unleash a massive weapon on Orario. My watch told me that there was only thirty minutes left of the eight hour protections Fels created. The labyrinthine sewers would be difficult to traverse, and I was sure that they wouldn't be doing anything stupid like splitting up against an opponent capable of killing Level 5 warriors. We couldn't exactly spare time for a long interrogation, but information was paramount. Even the slightest piece of information could save someone from getting hurt.

The man could lie about it and we'd be none the wiser, of course, because there was no one else to question. He could also lie just to spite me for killing most of his comrades. No matter how I looked at the situation, even if I did save the Hermes Familia from being swarmed by a suicidal charge, I'd made the situation untenable. The information we were going to gain was spotty at best and practically ought to be treated as a lie. If I'd had a way to stop them all from charging, maybe some sort of taser instead a of lightning storm, or some spell that allowed me to put people to sleep for long periods like my amulet, then the situation would be far, far better.

I needed to look into those avenues yesterday, especially if this situation even had the slightest chance of happening again.

"Hikigaya." I felt a familiar, gloved hand rest on my shoulder. Andromeda had a firm grip. For a second, I debated turning to her. However, I realized that I was getting lost to the whims of my Skill again. I did my best to change my thoughts to another train, such as focusing on the blue-haired, bespectacled secondary protagonist in front of me, and got some mixed results. I had a semblance of control over my mind, unfortunately the controls involved treating people like characters instead of people. Still, things tended to get worse before they got better from my experience, so I just had to keep being mindful of everything, as always. "Take a break, my Familia will take watch for now." When I couldn't muster an answer, her grip tightened. "You need to gather yourself, Hikigaya, or you're going to be useless in the coming fight."

"…I heard you the first time." I managed to grunt and pay Andromeda a modicum of attention. Retreating from my "post," a clever name for the spot where I forgot how to walk, I took one of the sewer's walls and let myself slide down. The sewers were far cleaner than I expected them to be. I supposed gods didn't want anything they made looking filthy, even if it had the express purpose of carrying around filth. What a petty way to use divine power, though I suppose I'd do the same if I were in their place. Anyway, somehow, I found myself slightly relieved as soon as I sat down. My hammering heart actually took a moment to not try and burst through my chest. Or, perhaps, it was trying to throttle my brain. Either one was possible to be honest. She hovered near me. "So, what is it?"

"What do you mean, Hikigaya?" Arms crossed, Andromeda had that sort of thin-lipped look that I was sure was extensively practiced by certain kinds of women and all elves. How some people managed to convey abject disappointment at a glance, a practical beam attack from their face, was beyond me. I didn't even have the preliminary requirements to defend, understand, or copy the attack. Truly, somewhere along the line, I messed up my build order and skill development section. I really needed to find the "Load" feature and hope I actually saved. "Whatever could you mean by that question? Perhaps, you mean to have me praise you for saving my Familia, thanking you for breaking your code of ethics for our sake, for simply doing what you're supposed to as an ally?"

"..." I managed to take a breath after parsing Andromeda's words. I took a moment to look at everyone else present. Really look, instead of letting my ideas affect my reality. People were talking, making jokes, and checking for scratches. Those who locked eyes with me gave me nods or even outright bows. Each and every one of them was thankful. Why wouldn't they be? I saved their lives by killing other people. They once stood where I had. Each one of them killed someone else. I was the outlier of the bunch. None of them found what I did wrong. Only I did. I managed to chuckle. "I suppose not, then." I shook my head and took a breath. "Forget it, Andromeda."

For a moment, Andromeda seemed content to leave it at that. Given that she wasn't the type for nonsense, telling me to sit down and stop moping was probably all she planned to do. Still, somewhere along the line, given Hermes's words to her during the Denatus, something must have happened in the background regarding me between Perseus and Hermes. As stupid as it may have been, her character type wasn't the kind who had many friends. Which was stupid given that she shouldn't have had such problems. She was the type of person who'd have crowds surrounding her from day one in reality. Her "social incompetence" only existed because of fiat and the need for development. So, considering all that, I found myself being the foil for the spin-off's heroine.

"From what I've gathered regarding you, I find myself unsurprised that you haven't needed to kill anyone. In nearly every record concerning your actions, you're always at the advantage." I listened though I was aware of everything she was saying. I don't want to be a bother, Andromeda, but I'm pretty sure that I gave this speech to myself already. I really don't want to figure out if I need someone else to tell me what I've told myself in order to feel better. Just what kind of spineless, simpering wimp would I be if I needed someone else to reinforce my own beliefs every time I questioned myself. Don't be fooled, despite being raised in Japan to become a faceless corporate slave, I do have something resembling a spine, y'know! "I can see it in your eyes, how you think that you'll be able to plan and prepare around such events. You believe that you can avoid this part of Orario and never again have to kill." Yep, this was the part where she says it's alright to not worry about killing. That she's done it for the sake of her friends and family. "I believe that among everyone within this city, you and your students are the most likely to achieve such a goal."

Huh?

"Don't look so surprised, Hikigaya." Andromeda admonished me and shook her head. For a second, she hesitated before leaning against the wall I had settled against. "Orario is necessary, that is why the world chooses to ignore how lawless and vile it is." A frown crosses her face. Briefly, as a I looked upon her features, I remembered passing rumors about her being a princess who would one day lead a country. "No one of any decent lineage would wish for this city to stay as it is, even with the treasures it offers, and only a fool would be incapable of seeing you and your students as the first step to changing the city."

I was silent, mostly because I was chastising myself for not remembering to forget my old habits.

"Remember this day, Hikigaya. Make it fuel for your drive to civilize Orario." Asfi al Andromeda gave me a nod. Deimne and Viridis headed towards us. "So long as you and students are the exception in your consideration of lives and respect towards law and custom, you all will need to hold yourselves to a stricter set of conduct and standards than the rest of Orario." Perseus gave me a nod. Was it of respect or of acknowledgement? Both, perhaps? A faint smile graced her lips. "Know, however, that you are not alone and lacking in support. So, do not be afraid to ask me for help for whatever scheme or artifact you want to make for this to never occur again."

She was definitely trying to extort Valis from me in my moment of weakness, for her help in making something that could avoid another situation like this one, but I still couldn't help but feel relieved.

At the very least, though I'd lose money, I wasn't going to have to deal with killing people as long as I was careful.

Hopefully, the rest of this spin-off series didn't have any more plot twists, because I wasn't sure if I could take it.

…

Naturally, Complications Occur (20.3)

…

"They are of Evilus as you suspected Hikigaya-san." Deimne wasted no time in talking. The Pallum gestured for me to get up. Normally, I wouldn't like it if someone told me to stand after I just sat, but I wasn't inclined to pick fights with people who could break my spine. Like any decent individual, I only picked fights which I could win. "We must move quickly. My Familia is facing a monster in the shape of an adventurer. One that has consumed many Monster Crystals and doesn't intend to lose."

"A monster that's shaped like a person? Is such a thing even possible?" Andromeda, as per her status as the side protagonist, was the one asking the questions. Was Perseus getting screen time for this? Or was this just going to be some out-of-the-way Light Novel that was never going to see the light of day? Whichever was the case, she helped me up and I dusted myself off. "How intelligent is it?"

"Given that it was the one giving orders and leading this group? Very." As always, while physical strength was always an issue, intelligent opponents were far more difficult to confront. Deimne bit at the tip of his thumb. Viridis spoke with a few members of the Hermes Familia, and they began to ready themselves to move. "We need to provide support and pull back everyone who can't withstand fighting against a Level 7. It's being cautious, of course, but we can't leave these prisoners alone and—"

"At best, we'd only be slowed down by our weaker members. At worst, they'll be killed." Andromeda gave a swift nod. Perseus's boots struck the stone decisively. Within seconds, she had the Hermes Familia shuffled around. The "squishy" members were sent to look over the prisoners, along with the two Pallums and the shield-toting woman, while the front line is fully remained. Potions are passed along. Yep. The best way to survive was to be tough and have plenty of healing. "Everyone stay safe! If we don't return before 30 minutes, do your best to evacuate the surrounding area!"

"She's an excellent leader." Deimne mutters his approval. The Braver eventually turns to me. His experienced gaze looks me over. Oi, you're making me uncomfortable. Stop that. He nods when he stops. "Good." Y'know, I appreciate the lack of philosophy and "handling killing" going on here, but one word is a pretty cheap way of telling me you're glad I'm fine. Not that I care or anything. "We're going to need you in case we fail. Your magic will be needed to recover our wounded and defeat the monster that's been brought to the surface."

"Yep. That what I do. I heal things and kill monsters." Deimne, despite his extensive speech regarding my state of mind set to be forever immortalized, intended to make sure my little moment didn't interfere with us dealing with the looming threat ahead of us. I appreciated the attempt to help, but I'm not exactly the type to forget what I'm doing just because of a little mental trauma. The Pallum managed to hide his surprise at my flippancy, but I could tell that he relaxed as soon as he realized he wasn't going to have to drag me along using a leash. "Thanks for the reminder."

"…My apologies, it appears I assumed wrongly of you, Hikigaya-san." Deimne offered a small bow in apology, but I waved it off. If I were in his place, with the sole source of reliable healing panicked and my Familia fighting a monster, I'd try to do my best to slap some sense into said healer. I've played raids before. Healers are the most important part of the team. They hold the power of life and death over everyone else. The only job for me really. "I hope you'll not hold my words against me—"

"I said it's fine. Look, I'm waving your concerns away. Now I'm doing it again." I waved my hand again to punctuate my words. About 4/5ths of the Hermes Familia were going back the way we came. The remainder were making sure that they had their healing potions near them or in their armor. Smart. "Let's move on. I'd rather not talk about it, especially since it's never going to happen again."

"…You have both my thanks and my admiration, Hikigaya-san." This was the part where I'd typically gush and flush, but I didn't feel like remembering Totsuka at the moment. None of my classmates ever had to make this decision. I didn't want to think about what they thought of me now. I sequestered that thought away, focused on the present, and urged myself to keep moving. "I'll be sure to properly thank you later, Hikigaya-san."

"Thank me by making sure no else dies today." I wasn't the sort to let favors hang around. Though I supposed it would be great if I had a Level 6's help in another event, I was reckless and impulsive at heart. The best time to use an item is when you receive it. Those who save their most powerful items for later always just end up never using them. An unused asset gave nothing which meant the asset in question was just wasted. Besides, being able to ask a Level 6 for help was the same as needing a Level 6's help, it was tempting fate. "That's all I want."

Deimne's smile at my request was somewhere between warm and terrifying. I could tell he appreciated the thought, but I could also tell that some part of him looked forward to taking on another challenge on top of the hurdle he already had before him.

Naturally, people who reached Level 6 and above were just plain abnormal even among the abnormal.

…

As expected, the battle was at the very heart of the city. Or, rather, the very heart of the city's sewer system. The tunnels all started from a single place, where Orario was founded before the expansion, and the gods were keen to show off their skill. Dozens of tunnels led into a massive cistern with massive pillars and walls carved from solid stone. The many fountains of Orario flowed through here, along with refuse, and the city's running water. I'd heard rumors that architects used to visit the city just to look at the sewers. Some called them fools and idiots, but the gods definitely knew their stuff in regards to sewage, and I was sure the rest of the world benefitted from proper sewage systems everywhere.

Though, I was very sure that no other city's sewage system would be the stage of a boss battle.

Under normal circumstances, I doubted that anyone or anything would be capable of taking on the vanguard we'd sent ahead. Wallenstein, the Hiryutes, Alf, and Bete were all great adventurers. Three Level 6s and two Level 5s. A capable healer and artillery mage, accompanied by two DPSer and two Tanks, with extensive history with one another. They were a veteran team accustomed to working with one another and supporting each other, and they had sound strategies under their belt.

Still, of course, I doubted they had any strategies for what we encountered.

"It seems as though we won't be capturing anyone else today, Hikigaya-san." Deimne was the first to break the silence as we reached the cistern. The massive pillars which had used to hold a portion of Orario up were nothing but rubble. The blue sky shone down at us and the ruins of many buildings. I recognized the rubble. It was the old portion of Orario, where the Abandoned Church used to be, and so there were no bodies amidst the destruction. Those bodies would be coming in later if we failed. "It appears we once again underestimated the lengths to which our enemy would go."

Monsters could eat one another to gain strength and power. Monsters learned and evolved the longer they lived. A Troll, a normal encounter monster, at the same state had to be put down by Ottar despite the fact it was in the "average" Floors of the Dungeon. The Asura which came from two Goliaths eating one another. They were Calamities, monsters with unknown skills and abilities, that almost always killed dozens and dozens of Adventurers. Forces of nature that necessitate responses from forces that could overturn countries themselves… or a mountain of bodies and resources to drown it under.

Thankfully, unlike the last time I'd faced one, it was the former affair.

Within moments of our arrival, the entire vanguard was present and regrouped around us.

"The woman we were chasing ate our objective. Its blood melts weapons without the Durandal enchantment." Wallenstein's report to Deimne was concise, efficient, and delivered just as she landed in a crouch after leaping down from the shattered ceiling of the cistern. The Sword Princess had several superficial wounds. Time to earn my pay. Mend. Nourish. Continuous Haste. She underwent healing without even a grimace, but she noticed Haste. When she rose, she had to steady herself, but she gave me a swift nod. "Thank you, Hikigaya-sensei, I'll be sure to use this power well."

Then, with her report complete, she launched herself back into battle without another word. The massive Calamity at Orario's heart was a monstrous thing. It was a hybrid between plant and flesh. Its face was akin to the sketch given to us by Fels, but it was the size of a building with vines as thick as columns digging into it, a massive flower the size of a building blooming from one eye. The Calamity's body was a thrashing mess of vines and arms. It was screaming and roaring as it picked up chunks of buildings to throw, sent immense tendrils flying forward as blurs, and bled acid which rapidly melted stone and its lower extremities.

Both the Hiryutes returned within seconds, their weapons conspicuously absent, and attire damaged. Deimne was quick to offer his jacket to Hiryute Tione, so it was only natural I did the same for Hiryute Tiona.

"…Riviera-sama plans on enhancing Bete's equipment to the breaking point for a decisive blow, Captain!" Hiryute Tione reported a moment after glancing at her sister. Hiryute Tiona seemed much quieter than usual. I supposed almost melting alive and healing from it was not a pleasant experience. "Everyone else needs to work as distractions." The elder Hiryute looked at me and then at Viridis. "Except for all other Mages. We need to end this creature decisively utilizing magic. Lefiya-chan, Hikigaya, the two of you are assigned to kill this monster while we distract it."

Both left after she delivered her report.

A massive gout of flame slammed into the Calamity, setting it afire. Within the plume, there was a flash of light. The giant which spanned several blocks in width alone was sent flying by a single kick courtesy of Fenrir empowered by a spell by Nine Hell. Then, the massive beast was intercepted in mid-air by a blur of speeding gold, its body slammed into the floor by the hypersonic missile known as the Sword Princess. Both Hiryutes jumped down, picked up pieces of houses, and began to act as trebuchets with their physical strength alone. Deimne took to the field without even a stutter in his step, despite his speed doubling between one stride and the other. Viridis began to chant and the amount of power she gathered swiftly rose and rose until I was fairly sure she was more than capable of wiping out Rakia with a single word.

Andromeda and the rest of the Hermes Familia were still taking in the Calamity and trying to get a grip on the scene.

Kudos to you, decent writer-sama, you're showing off exactly how shit the level disparity is here.

…

Interlude: The Student (Part 7)

…

"What are the chances that Sensei is at the very center of this mess, Arde-senpai?"

"What do you think, brat?"

"…Guaranteed?"

"There is absolutely no chance he wouldn't be, so, yes."

Bells roared from every direction. Babel resounded with a chorus of brass. The rooftops were swarming with dozens of Adventurers. I worried for most of them. Did they know what they were heading toward? Sure, everyone heard the screaming and saw the massive tendrils and the great plume of dust which lurched into the sky, but did each person know what they were heading toward?

The last thing I'd heard roar that loudly had been the Asura. That monster had destroyed entire groups with a single opened maw. Its limbs tore apart stone and fortifications with ease. Pitch black tar had stolen weapons. It was only defeated by overwhelming amounts of magic. Even then, those who defeated it were almost claimed by its vengeance. It turned bodies of adventurers into puppets that retained their strength, durability, and speed.

Most that ran along the rooftops were armed with melee weapons. A few carried bows. Fewer still had staves. How many among them had Crozzo Magic Swords? Clothes that resisted magic? Weapons made of the Asura? Who even had their Endurance maxed out for their level? Those running with us weren't even of Rivira. Some could be Level 1s or 2s without much experience, unlike the groups of Level 3s and 4s which permeated the Safe Zone. Relying on them wasn't an option, the only ones who I could really depend on now were my own Familia.

As much as it hurt to say, I was also happy that I could finally say it.

"My, my, that's new." Belka was at the vanguard of the group, along with the rest of the Barbelas. The five of them were trained by Sensei while he'd been mad. They were scary to fight as they coordinated their assaults with one another. One, I was sure I could beat. Two would be a challenge. At three and beyond, I probably wouldn't get a word in. I was glad that Sensei dismissed them and sent them to my Familia. In his own way, he fought against his madness. "It seems, Liliruca-chan, that your wayward father right is where you expected him to be."

We stopped at the boundary of Old Orario. We looked upon the massive monster at the depths of the city's old heart. It was unlike any other monster I'd ever seen. It looked like a grotesque combination of a human and a plant. Like one of those flowers had tried to become a person, or the other way around. It was monstrous and immense beast that looked as though it could sweep through Orario and destroy everything in its path. There was no doubt in my mind that it was a Calamity.

"Neh, if Lili-chan's the daughter, what am I and Erisuis-chan?" Nelly gathered us since she was with the Hermes Familia. Just as the earth began to quake and shake, she arrived from the secret mission she had been on with Sensei. I was happy to see her, but we didn't have time to talk beyond getting basic information. Erisuis was already with her then. Laulos-senpai was the only one missing of our group. "Step-daughters? Nieces?"

"Not important right now. Focus." Lyon-nee-san headed our group. While I was sure that I should be leading, since most of our alliance was made up of my Familia, I knew better than to pick fights I wouldn't win. I'm sorry, Sensei, but you'll be facing Lyon-nee-sama's full might and anger when we find you. Ummm… ah, she's also more experienced than me in combat, so there's also that! I'm not leaving you to fight against her all alone, it's only due to circumstance! "Cranel-kun, Filvis-san, what are your current states?"

"I am ready for combat." Challia hadn't been present for our fight against Sensei, since she'd been doing something for Dionysus-sama, but she was here now. That was all that mattered. While I checked my state, the black-haired elf spoke. She had a Mage Gauntlet in one hand and a rapier in the other. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought she was trying to fight more like Sensei. Or, since she had the rapier first, was Sensei trying to fight like her? "I can engage within a moment and have plenty of Mind to spare."

"Haruhime-san's power is working." I gave my status as soon as Challia-san stopped talking. Haruhime's power, her ability to grant a Level Up, was incredible. Though Yama and I were the only ones she trusted to give it to at the moment, it was a great boost to our fighting ability. Two Level 5s was a great difference to a fighting force of mostly Level 4s and 5s. I made sure that Argonaut was ready to be charged. A few motes of light confirmed that I was close enough to a great threat that I could begin charging my skill. "And, I'm already starting to charge."

"Good. Everyone will be starting with Magic Swords first. Don't hold back, but save the last charges for Cranel-kun." Lyon gave me a nod. I took it as a sign to stay back and begin charging. With my Mind Potions, I could cast Argonaut seven times. Still, no matter what we did, Magic Swords always used themselves up completely when I used them with my Skill. We got around the issue by using ones that were about to break. A fully charged magic sword would do more damage, but scrounging another full blast from an almost broken blade was better than using up one after another with single shots. "Is everyone ready—"

Naturally, just as Lyon-nee-san was about to speak, the whole of the cavern filled with light and a storm of lightning surged towards the heavens.

…

No matter how much time passed, I doubted that I'd ever be able to comprehend how powerful my Sensei is. The Skills he had were double edged swords, as they could hurt him and his allies, but there was no denying that he was exceptionally blessed. Though I had seen many Mages fight and destroy entire groups of enemies, I doubted anyone could hope to match my Sensei in terms of power and ingenuity. As my grandfather always said, it's great to have power, but its better if you know how use it… and you're pretty much perfect if you had both!

My grandfather liked to say that a lot. Though, I still didn't get why he laughed so much when he said it. The saying was pretty great!

The very air was filled with power as Sensei's lightning was brought to bear. The massive cavern that the monster resided in became a sheer space filled with power. For a split second, everyone looked into a wall of light. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it surged upward in the sky as a single pillar. There were no stray explosions, or uncontrolled filaments of power; Sensei had a firm grip on his ability that was unmatched by any other mage. Even as the earth quaked, the air burned, and buildings collapsed, I knew better than to doubt my Sensei's approach to any opponent.

Not many had the same amount of trust. Most of those who didn't know Sensei ran away to seek cover. I was glad to find that none of my current group faltered at the sight of so much power.

Though, I must admit that I was plenty astonished when the Calamity began to rise from the cistern along with huge chunks of rubble. Like a prisoner held aloft by chains, the immense monstrosity was dragged into the air above Orario. The writhing monster, uttering roars and thrashing with its many limbs, was suspended in the sky by chains of light where it could not further damage the depths of the city… or anything else for that matter.

A figure landed by at my side.

"Bell-kun, I'm glad you're here."

Despite the situation, I felt heat rush to my face at Aiz's words. Despite appearing from battle, she seemed as graceful as ever. No. She actually seemed more graceful than usual. Was that even possible? How can that even happen? Eh, Aiz, I'm pretty sure it's not fair for you to look cooler than you usually are! The world has a limited amount of coolness, so you shouldn't use it all up for everyone's sake~.

A hand made contact with my head.

"Ah, Yama, why!?" My cry of pain went unheeded. The blow was a vicious one. Chills were going down my spine. Looking towards Yama, I could tell that she wasn't pleased with me. I know I should be paying attention during battle, but it's unnecessary to hit me so hard! "It hurts!"

"Stay focused, everyone." Lyon-nee-san, of course, was unperturbed as she took control of the situation and saved me from my partner's ire. Aiz turned to our group's defacto leader. Ah, so cool and composed! Ow! Stop that, Yama! "What is the situation, Wallenstein?"

Many others would've gone into a long winded explanation, but Aiz only pointed towards the monster suspended in the air as it was scorched by lightning.

"Hikigaya-sensei can only hold that beast up for three minutes. We must kill it quickly and decisively in that timeframe." As Sensei liked to say, the explanation was provided in twenty words or less! As expected of Aiz! Y-Yama, why are you holding your sword like that!? That's not your Magic Sword! Okay, okay, I'll be serious now, I swear! "It must be killed with magic as its blood can melt anything and anyone unprotected by Durandal."

"So long as it's bound in lightning, its blood will be destroyed without issue." Challia analyzed the situation with a nod. As expected of a great Mage, she was able to take stock of the situation with ease. "We need to attack immediately. We mustn't hold back. Killing the creature now will greatly limit damage to Orario!"

Aiz gave a nod and Lyon relayed the order. Magic Swords were produced. I felt the familiar power of Argonaut well up within me and into Crozzo's Magic Sword. The air about our group was filled to the brim with magic. I felt almost as though I could touch the ethereal power if I just stretched out my hand, but I focused and ignored the urge.

Rays of light surged from the cistern, Viridis's power burrowed into and ravaged the monster which Sensei held up. Everyone fired in concert with the fusillade of magic, even Aiz sent forward a slash of her sword which nearly bisected the monster, but I knew better than to do the same.

I waited until I caught a glimpse of its black heart before I swung.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

I dared not risk not destroying such a threat completely and utterly.

…

The Waifu Evaluations.

…

Totsuka Saika: H-hello, good evening everyone! Today w-we're going to look closely into Hachiman's current l-love life in O-Orario! With us today, are several judges of great insight into Hachiman's love life! They're all going to talk of their most favored contestants and explain why they think their contestant is going to win! F-first up is Komachi-san!

Komachi Hikigaya: Hey, everyone! Hello, hello! As my hinedere Onii-chan's best Imouto, I can tell you right now that my call is the best one! Komachi-chan knows her brother the best! Ah, that was high in Komachi Points! *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

Totsuka: A-ah, that was a great introduction, Komachi-chan! Well done!

Komachi: Aww, you're so nice, Totsuka-chan! I'll have you know that I'm rooting for you to take my big brother away too! (*¯︶¯*)

Totsuka: E-eh!? What do you mean by that!? Hachiman and I are just best friends!

Komachi: Well, with my hinedere Onii-chan's outlook, I'm willing to be open-minded! Besides, Totsuka-chan, you're so nice! My parents will totally be fine with you being their daughter-in-law! I want to stay the cutest in our family, but I can give that up for my Onii-chan! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Totsuka: I-I'm the girl!? (；￣Д￣)

Komachi: Don't pretend you're not! Ganbare, Totsuka-chan! (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

Totsuka: M-moving on then! We still have two judges left to go! Alright then, go ahead, Miura-san!

Yumiko Miura: Hold on, what the hell is this? Why should I care about Hikio-whatever's love life? I've got better things to do, y'know!? ((╬◣﹏◢))

Totsuka: W-we need an impartial judge, Miura-san! You're very level-headed and neutral here! The neutral party that doesn't really care about Hachiman! You're very important!

Yumiko: Hmph! I suppose that's a decent reason! Fine then! As long as it's clear that I don't care about Hikio-whatever, I'll say my piece about his so-called love life! (`ー´)

Totsuka: T-thank you very much, Yumiko-san! I really appreciate your help! (≧◡≦)

Yumiko: I-it's fine, alright! I said that already! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Totsuka: Finally, we have our last judge! While Komachi-san is out to help her brother and Miura-san is a neutral party, our last judge is focused on—

Yukino Yukinoshita: This list is a composition of deviants without any sense of modesty and propriety. As expected of Hikigaya-kun, he attracts the very worst sort. This entire matter is completely and utterly facetious at best and a foolish exercise regarding a foolish notion at the very worst. (¬ ¬ )

Miura: …wow.

Komachi: *sniff* You care about Onii-chan so much, Yukino-chan! I'm really sorry you have to be here! .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

Totsuka: Ummm… Aha… Y-you sure know a lot of big words, Yukino-san.

Yukino: !

Totsuka: D-did I say something w-wrong?

Miura: Nah, I think you just said something right. Jeez. Seriously, I get why I'm here now. Let's get this show on the road. ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

Totsuka: Alright then, how about you go first, Komachi-san? Which of the girls in Hachiman's current life do you think needs to spend more time with him!

Komachi: Tiona-chan, of course! She's so nice, sweet, and she can keep my Onii-chan from being bullied! I can tell that she's not very responsible at the moment, but with Onii-chan at the helm, she'll be bringing home the bacon in no time! Onii-chan can live out his dream of being a househusband easy! She'll be a great Onee-sama because she's so fun!

Yukino: I must contend with that statement. (-_-)

Totsuka: Yukino-san, it's not time for—

Yukino: It is. (￣︿￣)

Totsuka: Okay. (⌒_⌒;)

Miura: (ノ_。)

Komachi: I'm more than happy to let Yukino-chan have some of my time, Totsuka-chan. (°◡° )

Yukino: Thank you very much, Komachi-chan. Anyway, it's evident that if we're to look mainly for Hikigaya's preferences, the most prominent force would be Riviera Ljos Alf. Though her means to get affection are underhanded and unseemly, she most obviously meets the criteria of Hikigaya-kun's foolish dream of being a stay-at-home parent. Not only that, but it is obvious that the world will benefit most from him being as an advisor of sorts to her. Acting as a sort of deputy at her side, whenever he has time to spare from their children—

Miura: *whisper* When did children come into play?

Totsuka: *whisper* …I-I don't know…

Komachi: (°◡° )

Yukino: Excuse me, I am speaking. Please, consider this my "recommendation" as well, if we're so pressed for time. As I was saying, Ljos Alf-san is the most obvious choice for Hikigaya-kun if he must choose amongst the wanton women who throw themselves at him. "Lyon Ryuu" and "Lefiya Viridis" are both far more underhanded than her, without even the caution and pride she has, and so they are wholly inappropriate choices. Challia, though seemingly interested, seems to be taking her time. Only time will tell if she falls amongst their number, or is of more decent nature, or better yet isn't interested at all.

Miura: …you said this whole thing is worthless, but you obviously spent a lot time reading into these characters. (ノ_。)

Yukino: A-an opinion without basis is a worthless one! I have supporting facts, correlating evidence, and so those who hear my words will believe me! Don't act as though I care for this triviality just because I didn't wish to appear foolish like yourself!

Miura: Hah!? What was that? What did you just say? (＃`Д´)

Totsuka: O-okay, it looks like it's time for a commercial! See you all when we get back! ＼(º □ ºl|l)/

The Waifu Evaluations. (Part 2)

…

Totsuka: W-welcome back everyone! I hope everyone had a p-pleasant time while we were off-air!

Komachi: Wah, wah, wah! Such cuteness! Such appeal! Though it's only been two minutes, I can tell you've already captured millions of hearts, Totsuka-chan! My Onii-chan would succumb to you the moment you ask, y'know! So you should confess and marry my Onii-chan right away! ( ω )

Totsuka: P-please don't tease me about things like that, Komachi-san! ｡ﾟ･ (﹏) ･ﾟ｡

Komachi: I'm not teasing, teehee! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

Miura: Alright, alright, let's keep going and just get this finished up. I'd like to get back to my typical, normal life, y'know? (￣ ￣|||)

Yukino: I shall plaintively agree on the basis that the sooner this farce ends the better. (¬ ¬ )

Totsuka: O-okay then, let's continue! Miura-san, you can go first. I'll go after you!

Miura: Well, like, the one that makes sense the most would be that Lyon Ryuu girl. Sure, the romance is contrived and all, but it's the most developed, right? The girl's either going to die near the end, or the relationship is going to "bear fruit." That's how drama's go, right?

Totsuka: (／。＼)

Komachi: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Yukino: (ﾉ_ヽ)

Miura: …this is the part where you're all supposed to make fun of me for watching daytime drama.

Komachi: Waa! Waa! I get the star scene for the first time and now all my chances of being the spotlight have been taken away! This whole show isn't going to work anymore! Baka Onii-chan, why did you have to make it so you only have a Dead End and a Good End possible! I thought you were a better gamer than this! You're supposed to leave everyone guessing until the climax of the series! .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

Yukino: For someone who watches "daytime drama" you have a remarkable lack of knowledge regarding suspense, Yumiko-san. My goodness, aren't you aware of the fact that flimsy and poorly-constructed storylines are entirely built upon suspense? The plot of the whole matter is barely held together, with whole books worth of plotlines being finished in a matter of a single chapter, so naturally the only true plot of this farce is the relationship between the characters themselves. Everything else is an excuse for characters to change without seemingly being weak-willed and incapable. ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ

Miura: The hell? This series seems pretty good, y'know? What are you saying about the plot being shit?! It's obvious that some care and attention went towards planning how everything is going! I mean, the author changed up whole systems and made sure everyone is needed! It's not like Hikigaya's the perfect protagonist or anything! He's actually shit, y'know!? (╬ Ò﹏Ó)

Yukino: It's obvious that the series is wholly incapable of supporting itself without complete knowledge of the source material. You are mistaken in your belief that the whole "system" was changed to better the whole series as well. The changes were all made to simply allow the misbegotten author to simply hand wave away training montages. In short, this work is the pinnacle of laziness and self-aggrandizement. A Light Novel amongst Light Novels. Trash even amongst trash. As expected of Hikigaya-kun. (¬ ¬ )

Miura and Yukino: *Devolves to meaningless babble.*

Totsuka: Ahaahaha… we're never going to get the spotlight again are we? Mou… and I just managed to finally get a chance to talk for the first time in this series… (╯︵╰,)

Komachi: There, there, Totsuka-chan! Even if those two judges aren't listening, I still want to hear your pick! C'mon, let's wrap up this show! It'll be great, right! I'm sure that everyone wants to hear which person you're rooting for! *offside* I'm pretty sure people only really care about what you think anyway… (*-_-)

Miura and Yukino: *Babbling.*

Totsuka: Y-you're so nice, Komachi-san! Hachiman is really lucky to have an Imouto as nice as you! o(TヘTo)

Komachi: …you're perfect. (´ ‿ `)

Miura and Yukino: *Going for the throat.*

Totsuka: What was that?

Komachi: I said, I was wondering who you thought was perfect, of course!

Totsuka: Oh, well, I-I think that Wallenstein-chan is the best choice!

Miura/Yukino/Komachi: What?/Eh?/Nani?

Totsuka: W-well, since this is entirely hypothetical, we can disregard actual relationships right? I-I know that Wallenstein-chan is already with Cranel-kun! Hahaha! (⌒_⌒;)

Miura: Huh, didn't think that's how this was going to go… I suppose it would make sense in a daytime drama… huh… yeah… that does make sense…

Totsuka: She's a nice, cool girl, right? The hero of her own story! She's not afraid of anything and always wants to help everyone out! Hachiman would certainly like a girl like her if Cranel-kun wasn't involved! The two of them can help one another! Like, wouldn't it be great if Hachiman met Wallenstein instead and realized that she was the hero he was looking for all along? It would make sense, right? ( ˘⌣˘) (˘⌣˘ )

Komachi: Totsuka-chan… which one of these characters are you exactly self-inserting into? My Onii-chan or… hmmm… I think I already the answer… Ganbare, Totsuka-chan, I hope you can accomplish all your dreams. It's a long and hard road, but I'm sure that you can do it! (ｏ・_・)ノ"(ノ_、)

Totsuka: W-what do you mean by that!? I just think Wallenstein and Hachiman would be cute together! I'm not saying that Hachiman should've only focused on her since the very start or anything! It would've been great if that happened, right?

Yukino: …NTR is trash.

…

Naturally, Complications Occur (20.4)

…

There are many valid reasons why showing off is a stupid idea. However, the most prominent of those reasons would be that showing off gets you killed. Being too strong makes your enemies unwilling to confront you head on. People who try to get you will resort to being sneaky. They'll try to be smart. Some won't manage it and just die, but somewhere along the line they'll get the idea to start working together, communicate, or hire someone competent. Before long, you'll find yourself confronted by a plan centered entirely on destroying you, with plenty of resources behind it, while you're out relaxing. Or, you know, just a large number of people of several different factions bullrushing you with everything that they can get their hands on.

Case in point: Evilus.

Evidence: Giant monster being pummeled by Orario's XP hungry masses.

Now, I'm not really one to talk. I'd gone ahead and turned a certain person into a lawn ornament at Level 3. Maybe, if my opponent had been a Level 3, everything would've been fine. However, since I'd gone ahead and killed what everyone believed was the only counter to me, there were probably dozens of shady meetings happening focused on bringing me down. While I'm sure that I haven't pissed off enough trash to worry about an army coming after me, there's no telling who was planning to make me a non-threat, i.e retaliate first. I mean, if I'd found out some punk with magical powers killed my anti-magic warriors, I'd be scheming and planning a way to get rid of him immediately. While I may be overestimating my opponents by considering them to be competent planners, I wasn't going to stop being cautious. I wouldn't do anything to make more enemies while my situation was tenuous, or rush all my plans forward because I was afraid of being caught.

You know, basically what Evilus did without a second thought.

Showing off was reserved for the invisible, the untouchable, and those with a death wish. Seriously, at the start, Evilus barely killed anyone with their first attack. All they did was piss people off and have people look for them. They followed that up by killing Familias or members of Familias, thus making more enemies. Then, finally, when the noose was tightening, instead of lying low they decided to go all-in like a bunch of idiots. Now here they were, at their last stand, being destroyed by the Loki Familia and everyone else who they pissed off.

Now, I wasn't complaining that the villains were being idiots. I welcomed fighting idiots. However, unfortunately, their little plan was messing with my plan to lay low. They were effectively fucking up my plans by being idiots. Ergo, they were failures at failing. That was just plain terrible. Honestly, were they really cut out for being villains? First they had a shit name, and now their most terrible act to me, the reason why I was fighting them, was because they were making it inconvenient for me to lay low.

I guess, given that Zaimokuza's main series couldn't be overtly affected by this side story, the villains naturally had to be incredibly incompetent.

…

"T-this is incredible!" Andromeda's commentary made me feel like I was getting too much attention. Running commentary on my actions, like this was some anime on a children's card game or a tennis match, sure was an easy way to elevate the tension. What shitty writing is this? Seriously, even though Perseus used up all her bombs and the sky is filled up with spells, she could be doing something else with all her artifacts. Floating a few meters behind me and spouting words isn't exactly selling her as a competent protagonist, y'know? "So it's true, Hikigaya, you have infinite Mind!"

I held up the monster in the sky. My Mage Gauntlet was growing hot. If it was hot to me now, I was sure I'd have already burned my hand if I was still a Level 1. I suppose there are reasons why staves exist. Wood would've exploded instead of turning into a heated rod. I was going to have to look into heat resistant material. Weirdly enough, the thought of grinding away in the Dungeon sounded really good. It was familiar. It may have been work, which was terrible in any event, but it was better than trying to follow the plotlines springing up everywhere. I was going to have to start being careful of who I talked to. Side quests were good for XP, but that didn't mean I had to go involving myself with everyone's problems. That was creepy, y'know?

Anyway, I didn't bother answering the obvious, I just did my best to limit the damage this storyline would have on Orario.

"How much longer can you hold that creature up, Hikigaya-san?" Deimne, you really need to invest in a watch. Hmmm, wait, how much did a watch cost? Huh, I suppose that most didn't bring such fragile things into the Dungeon. I doubted delicate clockwork would be able to survive going through the daily lives of Adventurers. Augh, I just jinxed myself didn't I? The next spin-off is going to be a 4-koma gag comic strip collection. As expected of Zaimokuza, all that tubby bastard's going to do is coast off his own success! "Riveria is readying herself for another attack, as is Lefiya. They ought to end this battle decisively."

"It'll hold for another salvo." I turned towards the two Elves. The amount of power they gave off was ridiculous. I had to build up for hours and hours to reach the same amount, while all they had to do was utter a thirty-second speech and wave their hands. Elves needed to be debuffed! Magic is too damned strong to give any race an affinity for it! What's the point of making the best armor, or having the most people, if an Elf can come along and ruin your day with a single well-trained Mage?! Scratch that! All Elves, regardless of their occupation, can always ruin a day with their mere presence! "After that all I'll be able to do is throw lightning around."

"A real shame that would be," Deimne chuckled. Thank goodness he did. I was about to start worrying that I wasn't good enough (lol). Ha, as if! I'm at the point of combat where I'm only getting stupidly stronger as time goes on! _Firmum Momentum_ may take far too long to charge up, making it useless at the start, but it's definitely the joke skill that lets people no-sell bosses at the end of a stage! The Braver gave a hum, hanging back and analyzing the situation, before nodding. "I am sure this monster will be finished by the next Salvo. If not, both the Ganesha and Freya Familias will arrive and its fate will be sealed nonetheless."

There was a second issue I had with this entire scenario. I wasn't about to be an idiot and even think certain lines which would get my ass kicked, but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Evilus had been a huge issue. They'd killed a lot of people, including several Level 5s, and attacked Orario with fanatics. True, they were found out and were now facing all of Orario, but shouldn't this sort of thing be part of their plans? I mean, even if they're fanatics without care for death, I doubted the same could be said for their leaders. Leaders used fanatics as tools, weren't fanatics themselves, and had clear conditions for winning that involved them staying alive. Source: anyone with half a brain. Typically speaking, for villains, staying alive was an important caveat to being "victorious."

So, I had every reason to believe that this was just the start of a shitstorm.

A massive monster attack on Orario, followed by a giant monster attack, and finally something else in another few months.

Was this some movie-spinoff series or an OVA? Ah, who am I kidding. One spinoff doesn't mean that this farce is good enough for actual theatres or Blu-ray specials. Yeah, that was definitely out of the question. Though, I supposed that Zaimokuza would be the shitty kind of writer who'd simply build off the work of others. Yeah, that sounded better. Cranel and everyone else would probably get involved with Evilus sometime in the future. While it would seem like the new bad guys came out of nowhere, they'd actually have a background in the spin-off series! Yep. That sounds like something someone with zero integrity (Zaimokuza), no hint of shame (Zaimokuza), or lacking an ounce of originality would do (Zaimokuza.) He was going to force his fanbase to buy a whole other set of novels to get the whole story! You tubby bastard, I can't believe you're making me proud of you for the first time! You're still a bastard, though.

Anyway, yadda, yadda, yadda, magic was launched, the giant monster died, and there was probably a big speech by the Braver to everyone who came to fight the damn thing.

I say probably because I had a Final Boss to talk to and get things straight with rather than hear it.

…

"Deal with your own problems, bastard." Introducing myself poignantly, I entered my former office while Fels sat in my former chair. I closed the bookshelf as I entered. The spindly, robed, and thin Secret Boss looked up from the main ledger of my business. He closed the massive book with a thud. With a gesture of his hand, it flew back to its place on the shelves. What a massive show off. Do you think I care that you can move things with magic? Because, if you did think that way, you'd be right. How much does that Spell cost, exactly? "You could've handled that entire situation yourself, without a problem, so stop involving everyone else."

"I would if I could, Hikigaya-san, but I cannot. I am flattered that you think so highly of me. However, I am not nearly as proficient as you think I am." Fels rose from the chair. With another gesture of his armored hands, the blinds behind my table opened. Hahahaha! You thought that was a window didn't you, idiot? You didn't even check the whole office you've been given!? Seriously!? Paranoia: 1. Dramatic speeches: -9999. There isn't a window there, just a bunch of Mage Lights! Bwahahahahah! "…I should really not be surprised that your paranoia wouldn't have allowed you to make a window."

"…" Masks hid smirks very well. If there was a god that was a patron of masks, I thanked him. Anyway, try to play as cool as you want, Fels. You totally look like an idiot now! Don't you remember that this building's back is attached to another one? It's basic logic that those blinds are just for show! I suppose you couldn't even be bothered to check a place's layout and keep track of where you are! "…I can see that."

"…Ouranos-sama and myself are reactive forces due to Orario's nature. We can act, but only with information, and we are dearly lacking in that commodity." Fels gestured towards me. No, towards the safe from which I'd taken my savings. It swung open after its key turned. "We acquire funds by supplying the world with Magic Items through the Guild. With those funds, we create quests of tasks we need finished." It was filled to the brim with Elixirs, solid gold bars, and gems. It had about the same amount of Valis I'd taken out of it. "However, even with our resources, we cannot be everywhere and account for everything. I am able, I've had to be to ensure Orario survived all these centuries, but I cannot be everywhere."

"Then find actual people to work with, not pawns and surrogates." I ignored the Valis and the artifacts. I kept my gaze on him. "Gather a Familia, get Adventurers, and give them missions like regular gods."

"A regular god like that of yours and Orimoto-san's?"

…In hindsight, I should've expected that Mr. Final Boss already figured that part out.

…


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Apologies, forgot to update this two weeks ago. This week's update has chapters 20 and 21 present (last update was chapter 19)

Understandably, This Is Terrible. (21.1)

…

The moment I heard those words, I immediately fell back to my strongest skills of trickery and subterfuge. The two sets of skills ingrained into me since birth. The skills which have served me well, grown in power, and became my finest weapons. In the realm of subterfuge and lies, I was the absolute best because they grew in power the more I trained them. Of my 108 Hachiman Skills, the two I was about to employ were the most powerful. This world's inhabitants had no defense against them, and I was pretty sure I was committing crimes against humanity by employing such tactics, but I persevered in my use of them out of necessity.

"Oh, and why would that be the case?" Hikigaya Hachiman used Goad for Exposition! Hikigaya Hachiman still has Actions left! What will he do next? Special move select! Do you wish to use Stay Quiet? Stay Quiet selected! Wait, what is this? Stay Quiet is synchronizing with Goad for Exposition! It has transformed into Playing Dumb! The two moves are launched simultaneously?! Hikigaya Hachiman has crossed his arms in contempt! The attack is launched! "Eh?"

"Your god has sent both you and Orimoto-san in secret with Orimoto-san's Skill in Updating keeping them entirely out of harm's way. Do not play the fool, Hikigaya-san. You can see the similarities between our Kami-samas." The move is super effective! It's a critical hit! Fels is confused! Fels is unaware of its confusion! Fels has explained everything! Hikigaya has used Cunning Plot to defeat the Plot! It's effectiveness against Zaimokuza [Shitty Author] is super effective! Wait, why was I in a tag team battle by myself!? This game is shit! "You cannot claim to hate how we act when you do the same—"

"On the contrary, I do hate having to do this." Ha! You didn't expect that did you! Yeah, Fels, unlike you and all the other Adventurers, I didn't love my god completely and utterly! Wait, since I was my own god, did that mean that didn't like myself!? Augh, the power of my own Skills are too much! I've harmed myself by using my own techniques! Dammit, forget about that for now! I need to act my part! I swung out my hand in a cutting motion and held it out. My cloak billowed. This was the time I declared something awesome. Don't fail me now, animators! "If I could hate my own Kami-sama for forcing me to do this, do you think you have any chance of convincing me to do the same for you!?" I levelled a finger towards Fels with a slow swing of my arm. Yes! I had to milk the animation budget as much as possible! This was definitely going to be on screen! "Consider this a warning, Fels, I won't stand for any of my allies to be used as pawns! If you want our help, you ask us all properly and tell us everything we need to know!"

I waited, I mean the episode probably just ended, so this was definitely on a cliffhanger. Knowing that, I can assume that one of two things was going to happen. This was either going to be the part where Fels was going to rush me and hold me up by my throat, and I triggered a boss fight where I can't use my spells because of all the potential collateral damage, or he was going to teleport away after looking angry for a few moments. Maybe the latter was going to involve a few threats, too. Or, if the studio was going to be a bunch of cheap scumbags and not call in the VA, he would just get "Menace" thrumming over him with some pitch black lines. This was definitely the End Card of the episode one way or another—

"Then, if that is what it takes, so be it, Hikigaya-san." What. Fels tucked his armored hands into his sleeves and gave a bow, before taking a seat behind the table of my office. I checked and double checked. I made sure I wasn't hearing things. Mr. Final Boss reopened the ledger he was perusing and began to trace along the words of the book. "Ouranos-sama will gladly dispense with subterfuge if he can have the strength of your Alliance at his back." He raised one armored hand to tap at the chin of his mask. "Better to have a force such as the one you've crafted be honed and used for Orario, rather than collapse as the Zeus and Hera Familias did. I am sure that I will be able to convince my Kami-sama to speak to the gods of the Alliance and even yours, if they choose to reveal themselves."

Someway, somehow, I'd been tricked.

I mean, it looked like this person before me did something reasonable and intelligent instead of playing according to the act I'd expected of him. This was beyond the norm and beyond my expertise. Was I supposed to know Mr. Final Boss was actually diligent, dutiful, and mindful of his goals rather than himself? Seriously? Who the hell expects that sort of development after years of dealing with people with blatant egos!?

There was no foreshadowing for this shit! Where the hell were all the warnings!? Was I seriously supposed to expect the teleporting, Grim Reaper copy-paste to be ready to compromise?! The character design for this public servant is way too off! This was totally unfair, dammit! I could've played hardball and gotten loads more! I could've haggled and gotten more than just "give everyone the information we need and proper payments!"

Dammit!

I could feel your smug smile behind that mask, you bastard!

Stop being so damn smug, you're not even cute enough to make up for it!

Not that being cute actually makes me less pissed off at people for being smug!

…

"Eh, Hikigaya-sensei? What are you doing here?" In my state of defeat, I was luckily found by the most harmless being in existence. Yes, indeed, as I contemplated my newfound issues, I was found by Ms. Fanservice herself. The Oppai-Loli Goddess and String-chan located me in the kitchen with my face against the table. Yep, this was definitely a "gloomy-lines and purple background" scene. The perfect scene for the comedic relief to enter into. Hestia-sama, I hope you're getting paid well for all the work you're doing! If you're not, you really need to study your rights better! "Bell-kun and everyone else went to look for you!"

For a moment, I considered just ignoring the prime opportunity for screen time, but decided against it. I'd already messed up one of my scenes, so I wasn't about to waste another opportunity. While there were better people to speak to in order to get proper screen time, talking to Hestia was guaranteed time in front of the whole audience. She was the sort of character who'd get a whole spinoff series via comic strips, so I was sure she had plenty of time as the focus of the anime. Her whole purpose was to provide eye candy. Otakus loved eye candy. In conclusion, talking to Hestia was guaranteed to make you the focus of the situation. Therefore, I avoided talking to her whenever possible.

Gomen, Hestia-sama and String-chan, but both of you are too close to the sun. I would burn up and die if I spent too much time with the two of you, gomen.

"Eh, why do I feel like you're making fun of me, Hikigaya-sensei!? Oh, right. Hestia-sama exhibits a modicum of self-awareness as the primary audience view point. I can't just carelessly glance at her with disdain and discomfort like everyone else. She was self-aware in certain areas, very aware of two particular areas, and incredibly dense when something involving her was supposed to be funny. Yeah, overall, she was a combination between Fanservice Girl, First Girl, and Comedic Relief. A combination that, much like her dress, is an abomination that only works because its pandering to the lowest of the low. "Mouu… you're still doing it, jeez!"

Augh, I needed to do a comedy skit so I wouldn't be hated by all the filthy Otaku!

"Hmmm? What are you talking about, Hestia-sama?"

"Your face! It… it feels like you think I'm some sort of pitiable dog trying to cheer you up!"

"That was incredibly specific, Hestia-sama."

"See, just like that! That face right there! It makes me feel terrible! Absolutely terrible!"

"Gomen, Hestia-sama, but this is just my regular face."

"I… I don't know whether to feel bad or relieved by that…."

Drumroll. Curtains. Laugh track. Anime of the year, people. I am officially best character now. I just played straight man with the comedic relief. The chances of me dying in the next five season just went down to nothing. Well, as long as I kept doing this. So, since I had an ounce of dignity and couldn't stand being a part of a running gag, I was going to preemptively decide to never do it again. Despite the fact it would ensure I survived the whole series, while my body would be whole and hale, my soul would wither away into nothing. Stay strong, Hestia-sama. Stay stronger, String-chan. This whole anime's comedic routine is the responsibility both of you bear alone. It is a great weight to add onto what you already carry, String-chan, but stay strong. Ganbare, String-chan. You are the hero we all need, but don't deserve. You will be forever remembered.

With those thoughts weighing down my mind, knowing fully that I was about to thrust myself into danger with my next words, I mentally saluted the true hero of this anime before actually talking to Hestia-sama about the new issue the Alliance was in.

Heh, I was going to talk about plot with the Plot.

…

"…Well, I can't say that I'm surprised about all of this, Hikigaya-sensei. Ouranos has always been secretive about Orario." Hestia sighed as she held a cup of coffee I'd brewed while relaying the new information I'd gained. I'd told the Cranel's goddess about Ouranos, Evilus, and Fels. I'd also shared what I'd found out about all the murders, including what happened to Dionysus's and Hermes's Familias. Basically speaking, there was definitely a cut between the comedy routine and this scene, since the studio couldn't afford to have everything to be explained so seriously and Zaimokuza sure as hell couldn't write it all out without it being bland as hell. Lazy bastard, you could at least try! "But, I'm glad you managed to convince Ouranos to share facts with us instead of just offering us immense rewards for such dangerous quests. "

"I'd hoped that they'd reject the offer, personally." I admitted my actual plan after a moment of deliberation. Hestia was inclined towards keeping Cranel safe. As a Sensei-type character, I was supposed to feel the same. Naturally, I was free to admit that I didn't want to have Cranel (or me) involved in fighting a shadowy organization with plans to destroy Orario and possibly the world. "I don't want to be involved in this matter in the slightest. It's too dangerous."

"But, for the sake of the world, we must." Aww, jeez. I really hoped Hestia wouldn't say that. Sometimes, due to her status, I forgot that Hestia was the kindest and most caring god in Orario. Naturally, if Orario was threatened, she would be all for protecting it. The city, after all, was the capstone which kept monsters from spilling out across the world. Hestia same took a deep breath before bowing her head towards me again. I was reminded of the time I'd met her, when she'd begged me to keep Cranel safe. "Hikigaya-sensei, please continue to protect and guide my children in these coming times."

Honestly, you say that like I have a choice in the matter.

Despite their growth, they're still idiots who need to be looked after.

And, of course, I'd spent too much time on them to just let them die.

…

Understandably, This Is Terrible. (21.2)

…

"Neh, Sensei, when are you going to stop running away from Lyon-nee-sama?" Why do you do this to me, Cranel? I just wanted to spend a regular day grinding for money in the Dungeon while everyone settled down. This whole scene of "cornering a man while he's trying to sneak out" is unnecessary. Anyway, my albino student stood in front of the door I was approaching, one hand resting on his elbow with the index finger of the other one held pointed upward. Ah, Lecture Position #3. First, Cranel, how dare you steal that from me. Second, Cranel, good job reading the mood. Third, again, how dare you. "Eh, Sensei, don't you have a date with Alf-sama in a few hours?"

Also, what's with this –sama and –nee-sama, bull? Alf and Lyon, as far as I know, are both terrible relentless people. Such respectful honorifics are wasted on them! You're better off calling one Oni and the other one just Demon! Yes, they're both equally evil! I've literally had my sanity back for just a day, and spent that day killing giant monsters and cultists while finding out that I have to hunt down the rest of said cult in the deepest parts of the Dungeon! I've just woken up on my second day of sanity! I want to spend my day killing monsters and making money instead of looking over my shoulder, dammit!

Still, I knew that if I bared my heart, I would be callously rebuffed by Cranel. I had to go about this via a different dialogue tree. I considered Cranel as an entirety, what his goals were, and what he currently wanted.

"I'll tell Wallenstein you sleep with Haruhime-san, if you don't let me leave right this instant, brat."

Naturally, I threatened Cranel with blackmail right away.

"Y-you're making it sound bad, Sensei!" Cranel immediately responded. Though my albino student was taken aback by my words, he wasn't completely defeated. I see, so you truly have matured over this last timeskip. Unfortunately for you, you should never play these games with me because I'll drag you down to my level and beat you with experience. Wait, down? Did I just insult myself? "Haru doesn't like sleeping alone… ano… she's not used to it." Oh, yeah, ex-Ishtar Familia. Jeez. Could I really stoop so low as to use her as blackmail? Hmmm, I'm going with yes, because Cranel will be the victim of the scenario and not her. "Besides, she sleeps more often with Yama-chan! She prefers Yama-chan more than me, even!"

"Your ancestors are rolling in their graves, brat." I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Don't change the subject, Sensei!" Worth it. "Also, you know that's not what I meant!"

Very worth it.

"Sensei, going straight back to work after almost working yourself to death is dumb!" Oi, who taught you how to use logic? What kind of crazy inept bastard would do such a—oh, wait, I did that. Damn you, myself! Our shortsightedness is biting us in the ass! Damn you, past self! You're the cause of all my damned problems! Also, sorry future self, but this is never going to stop. It's just too convenient to mess up your day, teehee. Damn you, past self. "You need to relax! Spend some time with Alf-sama or Lyon-nee-sama!"

"Brat, your definition of relaxing needs some serious work." You know what's really relaxing? Kicking a goblin down a hallway into another goblin and seeing both explode against a wall. That is relaxing. Also sadistic, but very relaxing. Still, I'll be the sadistic one in that particular equation. Given my interactions with Elves since my Character Development Scene, I knew that anything involving them would have me as the goblin and at their long-eared, smug mercy i.e. there won't be any mercy at all! I can see the pattern, dammit! I'm not letting it become a running gag! "Spending time with either of those two is the opposite of relaxing."

"T-Then, let's go do something by ourselves, Sensei!" Oi, what's with that face and that stutter? Why are you blushing so much?! Don't act like y-you've just asked me out, brat! Stop looking away and pressing your fingers together! That's Totsuka's method of appeal! You need to find your own way to appeal to people! Not me, of course! Someone else! Anyone else! This isn't working! "T-there's tons of places where we can go before we start working again! Wallenstein recommended going to a hot springs resort! We can even go there on a discount!"

Am… am I actually being invited into a feel-good, comfy filler episode?! I…I've never been invited to something like this, ever! I mean, sure, dudes go to Hot Springs sometime to just relax. From an intellectual standpoint, I understand that fact completely. However, back in Japan, I had two options: Zaimokuza and Totsuka. Obviously, I couldn't go with either one. The former because… why would I. The latter for my sanity and that of my parents. Cranel… was an alright option. Nowhere close to Totsuka. Much better than Zaimokuza. Just right. Wait. That sounded creepy. Very creepy. Leave me be, evil spirits!

"…Alright. I suppose, if you're paying, that'll be fine."

"Ahaha…you mean it wouldn't be fine if I wasn't paying?"

"Obviously."

"Sensei, you need to work on your tact…"

Yeah, this should be fine.

I think.

Probably.

…

It wasn't.

"My, my Hikigaya-kun, what a coincidence to see you here, especially when I told you that I would meet you at the Hestia Familia's demesne in just a few hours."

This was a fanservice episode, so it definitely wasn't.

"Ah, Hachiman, how surprising to find you here."

This was the pandering scene, where all the budget went to; the scenes you never wanted to explain to anyone. This is the reason why anime is considered a terrible medium! Because, unlike actors and actresses, drawings don't get to complain about showing too much skin. It's all 2-D, so it's fine if they show everything off every few episodes for the lonely bastards clinging to the edges of society! Goddammit, why can society never do anything right!? Tell them they're weirdos, hurt their feelings, and convince them they need to change, dammit! Don't just look down on them! Fix the problem, don't just demean people! If you demean them, they'll keep doing it just to spite you! Call them weird enough times and they'll be scarred for life and eventually change!

"Brat, would you to care to explain yourself?" I looked towards Cranel. I had a firm grip on his shoulder. We were at the hot springs which he had spoken about. He was trying to run. I wouldn't let him. I gave him my best smile. By best, of course, I meant it was the only smile I was remotely capable of managing. It was somewhere between a grimace and a snarl. "Why exactly is just about everyone here?"

"W-well, I invited a lot of people, but you k-know how invitations go. Ummm… ah… they get ignored, and some people don't show up, so since I wanted a small party I sent… two dozen invitations?" Cranel, no matter how much you poke your fingers together, blush, or stammer, you're not getting out of this issue. I wanted a relaxing day, not this! Nothing like this! "I swear I didn't send any to Lyon-nee-sama or Alf-sama, I swear it!"

"..." I can tell since my albino traitor was a terrible liar whenever he tried to do so. Cranel wasn't lying at the moment. However, that was only due to a technicality. To be more precise, the technicality concerning the one person he'd never forget to invite to a hot springs. Still, I had a semblance of mercy and decided to whisper to him instead of actually saying my thoughts aloud. "…Do expect me to believe that you thought Wallenstein would come alone with you to the Hot Springs?"

"Don't say it like it'll never happen, Sensei!"

I would've liked to have devolved into squabbling with Cranel, perhaps leading to the scene fading into black and with me already in the hot springs, with the "men" of the group present trying to clamber between the bamboo barriers, but alas the lack of animation budget could not save me. It could barely save the pace of this shitty story. Anyway, just as I expected, I found a hand settling on my shoulder that signaled my further devolution from serious mentor to running joke, dammit.

"Now, now, Hikigaya-kun, your student merely has your best interests in heart." Oi, those words and that smile don't match the "Certain Death" Aura you have going on, Alf! S-so what if you just verified that I really wasn't going to show up for the "date" that you'd set up! I'll have you know that I'm the lowest of the low! I have no shame in taking things that I need and giving nothing back! That's pretty much what all young adults do! "After all, I'm sure that he simply didn't want to see you make any choices you'd come to regret."

"Indeed, you would've been most sorely disappointed in the outcomes of your actions if not for your student, Hachiman." Uhhh, don't the two of you hate each other? Lyon, why are you not contesting this? Why are you just gripping my other shoulder instead of picking a fight? This isn't the natural way things go. It is very clear that, for some unfathomable reason, the two of you insist on "pressuring" in each of your own craven ways. So, why exactly aren't the two of you fighting? "There are matters that need to be discussed. Much regarding your… weaknesses towards others." Ah, there's some hostility, but there's not nearly enough! Fight one another so I can escape, please! "Naturally, this conversation must be had immediately for your sake."

I was trapped like a rat, between two cats. No, wait. That was the wrong analogy. I'm sorry, Kamakura, for comparing you to these two monsters who have captured me. Both Lyon and Alf are not cute or cuddly. They did not "play" with their food. Both went straight for the neck. Yes, indeed, these two were more like lions or dragons. In short, both were just plain uncompromising monsters. Please, step away. Hey, dammit, let me get a word in edgewise! Don't do that! Stop being so close! Was that perfume? Let me think! Did they just naturally smell goo—I can't think in this situation! Get away!

"We'll be heading into the springs later. We will be speaking first." Lyon addressed my gathered students and Cranel. Arde, Erisuis, and Nelly, why are none of you helping me escape!? I know Cranel's a trash harem protagonist who approves of this, who can only see the good of this, but you all ought to know better than to let your Sensei be dragged away by two different parties! My arm was grasped by two hands and held hostage. The start of my plea for aid died on my lips. "Enjoy yourselves."

"I will return shortly, everyone." Alf spoke to the Loki Familia members who were watching the scene. Most were already past the doors. At the very least, judging from Cranel's face, my albino student was going to be spending far more money than he anticipated. Wait, Wallenstein, why are you offering to help him pay!? He deserves to suffer for this! And, my other arm is gone and incapable of movement. The fact I had a brain ceased to matter. I had no thoughts worth mentioning any longer. "I won't be long."

While I was being dragged away, I searched for help, mercy, or justice.

With my eyes alone, I begged for aid.

But, no one came.

Dammit, Cranel, this is all your fault!

…

Understandably, This Is Terrible. (21.3)

…

Relationships are the finest ruses. They justify everyone working alongside one another. Whether that another was society, your family, or those in your immediate vicinity, relationships provide the justification for someone to do something not for themselves. Since the government makes roads, provides plumbing, and peace, you pay taxes. The government continues and you enjoy your luxuries. Because your mother and father brought you into the world, you do your best to not make them ashamed of doing so. You go on to do your best and live under their roof until you manage to move out. Siblings are your closest strangers, those who you know the most and the least about. You're best friends because you have to be. Relationships bind society together, make it work, and let the world trundle onward.

However, while most relationships enjoyed such clarity, complications arose.

Acquaintances tolerate one another. Rivals work against one another. Classmates help each other study. Enemies fight one another. Teachers teach students. People live. Coworkers move towards a common goal. Allies work together. I can go on and on. There are many relationships that make sense. However, in the end, certain relationships are far more difficult to comprehend. What are friends supposed to do with one another? What are lovers supposed to do? How does "care" muddle up the simple doctrine of mutual aid? How does the simple lack of blood relations turn everything upside the head?

Yes, "care."

I would have to be an idiot to not see what was right in front of me. All my students cared about me. Crozzo cared. Lyon cared. Alf cared. I didn't know how or why, but someway and somehow, I found myself surrounded by people who cared about me. I would be the biggest liar in the world if I said that what they felt didn't matter to me. If I hadn't cared about them, any of them, I wouldn't have thrown myself into protecting them after… after Laulos died. I wouldn't have started an industry designed to throw body after body into the Dungeon to slowly grind it down into paste if I didn't care for them too.

I promised to myself, Yuigahama Yui, and Yukinoshita Yukino that I wouldn't lie to myself and pretend that something isn't what it is. That day, as nothing more than a high school student, I'd decided that I would choose to look for the truth, even if a lie was more comfortable. While I was fine with being less than people better than me, I wasn't about to regress and be less than the person I used to be.

So, in essence, though I didn't want to admit it, I wasn't the same person with the same goals as I was half a year ago.

…

The room was simple and bare. Just a few tables and some cabinets in the corner. It was the spring's staff room. Alf asked if she could borrow it. Being normal people, the staff let the Level 6 Elf do as she wanted and wisely fled. Now, I was seated at a table while two Elves were before me and blocking the way to the door. There were no windows and I was sure that I'd regret trying to run through a wall.

"I kissed you and you kissed me back." Lyon stated with arms crossed. Her eyes were firmly on me. I could tell she was waiting to intercept my movements. The hand she had on the staff I'd bought her promised that the punishment for doing so would be severe. There was no mercy or humor in her eyes. Just anger. I understood why, but I couldn't meet her gaze. "Yet you avoid me and lead me on wild chases across the city."

"I freely gave you a spell worth a tremendous fortune and proposed furthering our relations." Alf declared whilst seated. Somehow, she was treating a chair like a throne. Try as I might to muster a joke about her pedigree, I couldn't manage to say anything. There was no room for humor. Her features were of carved porcelain and there was no denying how she thought of me for the moment. "Still, you're here with the blatant intent to avoid me, despite what I've done for you."

Their gazes met.

Some animosity was present, but they had an accord.

I understood, because I was the cause of said accord.

"What exactly are your intentions towards us, Hikigaya-kun? Do you see us as friends? Potential lovers?" Lyon allowed Alf to speak for her. The Elven Mage placed her hands on the table between the two of us, her back not bending in the slightest. "Because, even if you only did see us as the former, your current actions now suggest otherwise. You are running away, trying to avoid us, and we all know that you are not a coward incapable of properly turning down a woman."

Because, even if I tried to play this off as some sort of comedy skit, to try and convince myself this wasn't serious, I couldn't while they looked at me with hurt and anger in their eyes. They were in the right here. What I did, trying to avoid them, wasn't right. They'd confessed, stated their intentions, and decided to act, yet I'd treated them both as jokes. I tried to ignore what was in front of me in favor of what I could accept.

"One moment you're accepting, the next you're nowhere to be found." Lyon spoke this time. The Elven Rogue spoke more carefully than I'd ever heard her. I couldn't pretend that I didn't hear the tremble in her voice, or how tightly her hands wrung around the weapon I'd given her. This was my fault. My decision to avoid her could only be seen in a single way. Trust and understanding could go far, but not when you found yourself avoided. I should've told myself that, especially when I'd had the same done to me long ago. "Hachiman, if you hold no interest in me beyond friendship, say so! I'm not some woman that needs to be coddled or treated like porcelain!" She wanted answers, even if she feared she wouldn't like them. "I.. I won't think any less of you as a friend if you have no affection for me. I won't have you extricate yourself from my life simply because you believe I cannot handle rejection."

Ryuu Lyon and Riviera Ljos Alf had both stated their intentions towards me. Lyon had implied her interest even before I went mad. Though Alf had only acted after the fact, after Lyon's declaration, wasn't that just someone's natural response? They were two individuals who wanted a deeper relationship with someone else. Still, the issue here wasn't what they'd done, but what I'd chosen to do and planned to do. In short, the two had confessed to me, and I had decided to try and avoid the situation. I'd tried to convince myself their actions were contrivances, that there was nothing earnest about their decisions, and that it was all for the sake of comedy.

I'd run away and, by doing so, I'd hurt them.

What could I say to them?

Logically, I knew that the best course of action would be to say that I wasn't interested in either of them. That would settle matters completely. They would get their answers, I would no longer have to run, and the situation would be settled. That choice fit into the plans I had. The plan to leave and return home. To reach the End, as the brightly burning reminder in my brain told me to do. Simply put, the best way to settle this situation was to reject the two of them, to say that I didn't see them as anything more than allies and friends, and continue walking the path that I had before me.

However, if I could do that, then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"Hikigaya-kun, say something. Don't stay silent." Alf pleaded. Pleaded. The princess of an entire nation, a woman with great pride and power, awaited my answer. Any urge to tease her for her words, any attempt of mine to turn this situation on its head, died swiftly. This was exactly why I couldn't follow the logical path. If I'd said any of those things, I knew that she'd be hurt. Not flustered, embarrassed, or hiding a smile, just plainly hurt by my decision. "This… whatever it is… cannot continue in our current circumstances."

"…" Lyon said nothing. It was the silence from her which caused me to finally look at her. I didn't see the person who'd I tried to replace Yukinoshita with, the waitress who I'd spoken to every day, or even the ally I'd gained. I saw a girl holding back words, waiting for a decision, trying her best to be willing to accept one of the two outcomes that she saw before her. Despite her own feelings and everything she did, she wasn't about to do anything that would complicate the decision before her. My decision. She looked away from me, her shoulders lowered, and pulled down her hood. "…Just answer, Hachiman."

The last time I was confronted with a dilemma such as this, where I couldn't find an answer and a way out, Hiratsuka Shizuka was there to help. My Sensei, in my time of troubles, told me that if there's a problem, one should find the root cause. In order to find said cause, one had to eliminate possibilities one by one. If a solution wasn't presented, then that meant the problem found was the wrong one… or something was being overlooked. Unless you found that root problem, the very core of the issue, you'd never be able to understand, start moving forward, or have any hope of finding a solution.

The problem here was that I had two different goals that were mutually exclusive.

The first was to return home.

The second was to stay.

My family waited for me. My mother, father, and sister were all back home. Yuigahama Yui and Yukinoshita Yukino were there. Isshiki Iroha, Totsuka Saiki, and Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. Friends, classmates, and people who I wanted to see again. There were matters that I hadn't settled, a life I wanted to live, and a peaceful world that I had a chance to return to. A world where there weren't shadows I had to be wary of, where I didn't have to fight, and where I didn't have to worry about everyone I cared for could die at any moment. A place where I never had to pick up a sword or cast another spell.

Peace.

However, here, there were people I'd come to care about and who cared about me. Cranel, Arde, Nelly, and Erisuis were all my students. I'd trained them, fed them, and taught them. In their times of trouble, I was there. When my situation was dire, they were present. Crozzo, Leona, and Grande were all people I could rely on to lend a shoulder regardless of the issue. Then, of course, there were the two elves right in front of me, and the two figures casting shadows behind the door. I couldn't deny that I didn't see their affection, especially when the outcome of ignoring said affection resulted in the hurt I saw before me. They weren't drawings or words on a page, they were people who had hearts and minds. They could get hurt, especially when they decided to be brave… and all they received in turn was a coward who wanted to run away.

What did I want?

For the first time, I couldn't answer that question.

…

Understandably, This Is Terrible. (21.4)

…

"I want to return to my family, back to my friends, and the people I'd cared about." The words are harder to say than I want them to be. Even with my decision to act, committing myself to the act itself was incredibly difficult. My throat felt like it was being wrung through a sieve. Matching Lyon and Alf's gazes, raising my head to look at them both, made me feel like I was fighting against a boulder dragging my head down. "I hate Orario. I hate the Dungeon. I hate how people live here. This place is disgusting." I forced myself to state my thoughts, no matter how they'd make me look. I needed to make them see through my perspective. "I can't stand all of it. If I had any choice, I wouldn't be here."

There was no way I could say that I was from another world. Not without making Alf and Lyon feel as though I was mocking them. There was no point to explaining further. While my words were only part of the truth, it was a greater fragment of said truth, and if I had the option of explaining further, I would. But, that option was currently nowhere to be seen. I was afraid enough to say no more than that. I didn't want to seem immature or mad in the process. Not to them. Not now. Not here.

"When I first arrived here, I made a decision. Once I reached the bottom of the Dungeon, I would leave this place, cut ties, and never return." That was the plan that drove me to where I was now. The plan which had pushed me through killing monsters and plucking out their hearts, mercilessly beating thugs, and making myself as untouchable as possible. It was that thought that let me survive getting five friends killed and cutting ties with the first person in this world who I'd come to trust. I wanted to go home. "I didn't come here willingly. Not for power or wealth. I'm here because I have to be, because I don't have a choice until I reach the End of the Dungeon."

"…An impossible task. That's a death sentence, Hikigaya-kun." Alf's soft words struck a chord with me. Yeah, it was impossible wasn't it? If Cranel wasn't a "hero," someone with a destiny intrinsically tied to this worldand I was wrong about him, then that was the case. Again, my choice to continue trying to get home, to follow the words seared into my brain, was what kept me going. If the world was wrong, you destroyed that world, and made a new one. It wasn't impossible. Not if this was just a story with an unbeatable hero. "How could someone do such a thing—"

"You're better off asking Loki than me about that." Had a god sent me here? Something or someone with the power to send someone into a world filled with gods, souls, and magic? Did they create this world? Was it already present? Even I was merely sent here, where Heaven and Hell both definitively existed, from home, wasn't that reason enough for me to believe that I couldn't go against the wishes of the one who wanted me to reach the Dungeon's End? "Who knows how our Kami think?" For better or worse, whoever carved the words into my head, gave me power, and sent me here was my one and only god. I tried to laugh, but I could only muster a sigh as my throat caught. "Alf, there's no point in focusing on how I got here, or why I have to reach the End, only that I must or die trying."

They probably knew just how impossible my task was more than I did. There was a reason why I'd spent a good part of my first year in this world as a crazed man living off scraps and beneath porches. The creeping fear of never being able to accomplish a task, along with the prospect of an all-powerful being specifically sending you to another world for no stated reason, was something I could never let go of. There was something or someone out there who put me in a world where gods—. No. I took a breath. I wouldn't let those thoughts sink in. I couldn't. I doubted I could ever be treated with enough pity and greed ever again to be broken out of that particular cycle.

"Nothing is impossible. The Dungeon can be beaten. I can make it to the last Floor. I will be able to get back to my family." I had to believe those words. They were something I had set on repeat to counter the fear and despair constantly raking at my sanity. I didn't know if Lyon or Alf believed my words, but that didn't matter. I was presenting them the situation I was in, bereft of any lies save for the ones that would subvert the issue. "When I get there," or die trying, "I'll be leaving Orario and I don't intend to keep being an Adventurer."

A silence fell between the three of us. Both Lyon and Alf did their utmost best to control their emotions, to make sure I didn't feel guilt and choose because of them, but they couldn't conceal how they truly felt about my declaration. Their eyes were wide, they were speechless, and both were barely able to hold their tongues. In a way, I knew that I was using their care for me against them, but I didn't know any way around it.

The door creaked open and Tiona Hiryute walked through.

"H-hey, Hikigaya-kun." I matched the Amazon's teary gaze and did my best to ignore the trembling, half-born smile on her lips. "Y-you don't mean that, right?" I stayed silent. The short-haired girl walked towards me. Alf moved to stop her, but was unable to do so. The dark-skinned girl grasped at my sleeve. "Please, tell me that you're not going to become mortal again. Please… please tell me that you aren't… that you won't…"

In the end, I planned to go home and live a regular life in a world without magic.

One without a Falna on my back to keep me living for centuries on end while my family and friends back home died all around me.

And, even, if I retained my powers and long life upon my return home, I didn't plan to benefit off of them.

Both Orimoto and I agreed that we would keep one another "mortal" if such was the case.

Jeez, Hiryute, living past your 80s is pretty decent for the average Japanese man, y'know?

It's normal, that's how life's supposed to be, and wasn't that what I've been yearning for all these years?

…

Being with anyone as just yourself is impossible. The phrase "letting people in" is deceptively simple. Relationships, those that have the chance of being worthwhile, all carry an aspect of risk. The implication behind the phrase says more than the phrase itself. Wanting to be friends, to have people you trust, requires you to be vulnerable, to be weak, and open a path for you to be hurt. And, people hurt one another. Whether by accident or on purpose, simply living will result in one person hurting another. That is a fact. So, naturally, every relationship has the potential to hurt at the start, and one half will hurt other eventually.

There is no perfect route.

No way or means to make everyone happy.

Not if you didn't change.

It was unfamiliar thought, but one that I could understand.

Maybe it was because I'd made more mistakes than I could care to count, from both my life on Earth and in this world, but to accompany the facts I knew about relationships, I knew that problems were only as big as you made them to be. Impossible. Never. Insurmountable. All three were dependent on perspective. Of course, if you expected to fail, that meant that your best result would be failure. Was the way I chose to see the world healthy? No, but it worked, and I was still alive.

Maybe it was because I'd helped people overcome their problems, turning flaws into strengths and polishing what was already present, so I knew that through hard work and diligence, a person can change to better suit their environment and goals. Isshiki could never have been president if she hadn't changed. Totsuka couldn't have become tennis captain. Whats-her-name wouldn't have become a scholarship holder. Those were just the "normal" people I'd known. Here, in Orario, the stakes had been higher, situations much worse, but they overcome their situations through their own efforts… and a little help.

Maybe, I just didn't want to keep myself before more people I cared about and hurting them because I was unwilling to change. First, it had been with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Second had been with Hecate. Then, it was with Laulos. Now, it was with Viridis, Hiryute, Alf, and Lyon. If I kept on as I was, then this situation was always going to keep occurring. Even if the situation wasn't my fault, even if some aspects were caused by things outside my control, I was still the person who chooses how to react. I couldn't expect any differences in my life, if I kept living it the same way I always did.

Naturally, simply, and frighteningly, I knew that I had to be willing to let others help me so that I could change.

…

"That is what I plan to do." I wasn't very good at compromises. In my defense, I doubted that anyone was. The definition of compromise was "everyone is equally dissatisfied." Not something I would allow. I preferred to be as content, fulfilled, and happy as possible. However, if the cost of that was everyone else feeling miserable, then the solution was a simple one. Perhaps it was because I still haven't kicked my habit of throwing myself under the bus when given the opportunity to do so, but I liked to think that I was doing it because wanted to change. I couldn't break Hiryute's grip, so I settled on placing a hand on her shoulder. "But… but that isn't set in stone."

Indecisiveness went two ways, I suppose. On one hand, it can make a bad situation worse through ignorance. On the other hand, it could be used to give everyone a chance. I wanted to go home. I wanted to stay. Both were mutually exclusive decisions that would hurt people I cared about no matter which I chose. As cowardly as the thought sounded, I… I didn't want to shoulder all of the responsibility of that choice. It may have been something my past self would've been unable to accept, it felt like making other people into scapegoats for my decision, but… but if they did care… wouldn't they want to convince me to stay?

"Convince me to remain here. Convince me to remain as an adventurer." As I currently stood, I wanted to go back home and live a regular life. Memories of my family and friends from there would never be forgotten. I will reach the End of the Dungeon as the words burned into my mind told me I should. The reason why I was second guessing myself now was because of the people I'd met and grown to care for, such as the four before me, so it was only logical that I'd give them the chance to convince me to stay. I looked at each of them in turn and wondered what they would do. "I'm willing to listen." An open mind. That was all I was going to give. Still, it felt like I was turning my back on my home. This was as far as I was going to go. "I… I won't ignore what you have to say."

I expected apprehension, maybe even shock or disbelief, but in the gazes that met mine all I was saw was determination.

…

Interlude: The Lonely Champion (Part 4)

…

On any other occasion, the sweltering heat and steam offered by the hot springs would've been welcome. The custom so loved by the gods, to the point where they raised springs wherever they planned to live for extended periods, was something that my own culture adopted as well. Nature itself cleansed, unwound, and refreshed the body. Though I had many contentions concerning my people's traditions, I had to admit that I was as partial to the hot springs as any elf. Still, I was unable enjoy myself within the heated waters, mostly due to my thoughts being centered wholly around the most singular, irritating, and incalculable Hikigaya Hachiman.

As was the case, I was quite sure, for just about all others present.

That alone was an irritating fact among the many which Hachiman carried about him. The man I'd been foolish enough to be interested in was one who had the honest interest of three others and the passing fancy of who knows how many. The situation would be more tolerable if he had the courage to nominate a single individual to "convince him," but he had chosen to issue the challenge to all comers. Word would spread, I was sure, and the course of action I'd set into motion would further and further make the situation complicated.

I did not regret kissing him to bring back his sanity, nor did I regret the fact that I forced the damnable noble's hand, because those events led to him finally baring his true intentions.

As I should've known of Hachiman, he was an oddly singular individual. An oddity amongst adventurers, not just humans, whose skills, situation, and solutions all contrasted with everyone else. He wished to be free of the long life granted by the Falna, to become mortal once more, and the god who held sway over him was more of a jailor than a benefactor. The gods could be cruel, I knew that fact from experience, but his situation was beyond all others. No one else could be so grossly gifted with divine power, yet also be truly shackled by it. I could only guess at the collateral which was held against him. What could a god hold against him that would have him truly try to reach the End of the Dungeon? There were many answers. None of them were pleasant.

Complicated, the word described Hachiman, despite the face he would completely and utterly hate its connotations.

He sets out towards an impossible task and wishes to die a mortal man after it. He wishes to leave, but he wants to stay. He is ruthless, yet can't stand to reject anyone. He sees himself as a figure unworthy of help, forgiveness, or any recourse, but he now asked for help. Were people supposed to praise his bravery? Or were they to hold him in contempt for what he had to be courageous for? If he was the one deciding, I knew which one he would choose for himself. If the choice was firmly in his hands, without a doubt, he would call himself the latter.

There were many things I didn't know of Hikigaya Hachiman.

Who was he, truly? What had he done to gain the burden he now carried? Was he innocent, merely a part of some god's game, or a criminal? Who were his family? Were they alive? Did he intend to simply die after his task, following his dead sister as Hiryute Tiona feared, or to live out the rest of his life with the possibility of allying with another god?

I was unable to keep track of my thoughts, of what I needed to think, all because of his damned words.

Still, I knew that while I tried to find answers, to make sense of the human known as Hikigaya Hachiman, I would not back down from the challenge he presented.

…

"Gale-chan!" Tiona Hiryute's antics never failed to surprise me. Within moments of leaving the spring, I was beset by the Amazon. The short girl's tremendous strength allowed her to lift me with ease. Despite the fact I'd taken another Step towards Divinity after meeting with my goddess, I was incapable of resisting her advance. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"…" For a moment, I was confused as to the reason why I was being smothered with praise, then I realized that Hiryute Tiona was the only one amongst us who Hikigaya even deigned to inform of his past. I was sure that the true extent of his purpose would've been left unrevealed if the Amazon had not chosen to enter the room. She was thanking me for cornering him and forcing out the truth of the matter, but in fact she had unveiled more of the truth than myself. "The praise is all yours, Hiryute." I somehow managed a breath despite her grip. "Without you, we would not know the cost of failing to convince Hachiman."

I hoped that would be the end of it, but the Amazon merely gave a shout of glee and her grip tightened.

And, as though the matter could not get more complicated, two of the other three people I didn't wish to see at the moment were approaching as well.

"I'd very nearly called for the staff to fetch you. I believed you'd drowned, Lyon." Riveria Ljos Alf was just as I expected her to be. Overbearing to the point of disbelief, the very "pinnacle" of my race stood before me. Slender, tall, and with viridian hair that seemed to glow against her pearly skin, she was aware of her beauty and made no attempt to hide it. If this were a contest of beauty, I would most certainly lose. Thankfully, despite his oddities, Hachiman did not put much stock in physical attributes. "Come with us. We must settle… certain matters before progressing in regards to Hikigaya-kun."

"…" I took note of Alf's words. As with any of nobility, the heiress of the Elven kingdom always chose her words with the greatest care. Though Hachiman had managed to oust from her a coarse truth, I knew better than to believe I would be given the same measure of trust. No, I was sure that Alf held nothing but disdain for me. After all, we opposed and were opposites of one another. A princess and the exile. One who led and one who walked alone. I doubted we'd ever have spoken a word with one another if not for our current circumstances. I managed to pry Hiryute off of my waist, then I met the future sovereign's gaze. "Oh? I thank you for your consideration, but I'll have you know that I'm not as easily exhausted as yourself, Alf. I assure you that your concern is unneeded."

There was a flash of anger in Alf's gaze which I expected, but it faded away within a moment. I sought out the reason why. To my surprise, I found its source to be the elf who I always failed to notice. The Thousand Elf, who could cast every magic ever created by the Elves, tugged at the spa robe worn by her mentor. Thought their gazes did not meet, the future Queen of my people nonetheless closed her eyes, took a breath, and chose to ignore my words. Though the girl did not meet my gaze, hiding by her sovereign, I couldn't help but feel as though she was smiling beneath her worried mask. Those who were quiet and did not speak typically had their own plans.

"This is no time for paltry words. I will admit that I was the first to share them, so I offer my apology." Alf's words were gracious, but there was no doubt that she strained to say them. It was less humility and more pragmatism, however I shouldn't have been afforded the latter by one of her status. There was an opportunity for me to take, given her current disposition, but I would be the lesser party if I capitalized on it. With a simple tug on a sleeve, Lefiya Viridis completely steered the situation to what she desired. Subtle. Interesting. Dangerous. "Let us do away with such words in favor of addressing the matter at hand."

I followed Alf as she led as towards a table. There were few others present in the spa's eating area. I supposed many of the others were divesting themselves of all the spa's amenities instead of just the host springs. I was thankful for the privacy. I doubted any of us were willing to speak regarding the matter if others were present. It would be far too embarrassing. Even if the situation held great gravity, I couldn't imagine speaking about it with some many other people present.

"First, then, is the issue at hand: Hikigaya-kun's goals." If there I was to state that I appreciated any part of Alf, then I would say it would be her ability to lead. Though the future Queen's personality left much to be desired, I had no doubt of her ability to lead a nation or any other organization. Raised from birth to lead, learning what she can with her mind alone, then sent to Orario to gain power and might for her body. She sounded like an individual straight out of legends… and she lived up to the part she played. "I will be frank. He wishes to do the impossible for the sake of the unthinkable. I have half a mind to simply see him locked up and sent far away before he gets himself killed within the Dungeon's Depths."

"Hat-kun wouldn't like that at all. Or the people that would do something like to him." Hiryute's thoughts cut through the most logical answer to the challenge with ease. The safety of the plan would necessitate betrayal. I wouldn't consider it a proper option. I would most definitely even fight against such an action. That wasn't a way forward. It was several steps back, in fact. "We can't do that, not at all!"

"It is the most disagreeable option of them all, indeed. However, should the worse come to pass and he insists on throwing himself into the Dungeon, it is one that must be given consideration." Very nearly, I spoke out. However, I had to give some manner of leeway in that regard. Alf was one of the few individuals who have managed to nearly reach the recorded floors of the Dungeon. She knew well the dangers that lurked within the source of all the world's monsters. "I will shoulder the burden of undertaking such an action, should it ever be necessary, but let us progress rather than ruminate on extremes. Lefiya, if you would, please explain our current plans."

The girl nary a hundred years old flinched at my gaze, but she was able to speak nonetheless.

"H-hikigaya-kun's only given us this chance because he's starting to care about e-everyone he's met in Orario. Even though he hated it at the start, he wouldn't give us this opportunity if there wasn't a chance he would stay." Despite her stutter, Viridis made excellent points. I suspected that the words weren't entirety due to Hachiman's situation. The Thousand Elf was in Orario because she was required to be. Their situations were similar. Both could not return home unless they chose to become mortal again. I doubted the girl wanted a life of constant violence as well. "Well, so long as we make Orario a nice place for him, I think we can convince him to stay… and even take less risks." When she raised her head, she met my gaze without faltering. "S-so, I'd like for everyone to consider n–not fighting amongst ourselves!"

Was that…

Did she truly just ask everyone to…

Gods…

Of course, without even intending to, Hikigaya Hachiman manages to make my life incredibly complicated by having me actually agree to be cordial with the other women reaching out for his heart!

…


	22. Chapter 22

Without a Doubt, Work Never Ceases. (22.1)

…

"So, you're really here to stay." As far as new accommodations went, the Apollo Familia's former castle was pretty great. While it didn't meet up to the strict standards I had of actual castles, which no god would probably live within if they had the choice, it was the very height of comfort. Mage lights were aplenty, it was aired out, the kitchen was fully outfitted, and there was a bathhouse inside it. Overall, it was a step up from living in an Inn, even if I did have to start cooking for far too many people every morning. Which I was currently doing. "I keep thinking that I'd wake up and find you gone again, Sensei."

"I caused too much trouble the first time around, Arde." I kept close attention to the food I was making. No rice cooker meant I had to make it with a pot. The fish heated in the oven while I simmered the miso soup. The salad was just some lightly pickled cabbage. The tea was cooling down at the table. Very simple as far as breakfasts went, only toast and jam could be simpler, but it was nutritious and filling. I turned to my Pallum student who had her arms crossed. "Good morning to you too, by the way."

"Hmph, too much trouble for yourself or for us?" Arde, where did this passive aggressiveness come from? Oh, right. Me. Damn you, past self. You always make things more difficult for me and my future self. Also, again, sorry future self. This'll never change. I finished folding the omelet into rolls, took pride in my Dex stat, and plated it and waited for it to cool. Seriously, there should be a Cooking Skill. Wait, that sounded suspiciously too much like some LN "trash" Skill that was actually the "best" skill. Nevermind. I set Arde's food before her with all the precision and care I could muster. Which is quite a bit given my Stats. "Until you apologize for doing it, I won't be convinced you don't intend to do it again—"

"I'm sorry for leaving you all and going mad." There, I said what I should've already said. Arde went quiet and still, her mouth still open as I had interrupted her. When my Pallum student suddenly levelled a glare at me, looking at me for any deceit, I answered in the only way I knew how: I shrugged. "When have I ever lied to you?" Her eyes narrowed further; answers were rising from the back of her mind. I coughed aside and turned my attention back to cooking. I should really try to make curry. "I mean, when have I ever lied to you about something as serious as this?"

"…Promise me, then. That you won't try to leave us behind and sacrifice yourself again." Those words were familiar. No. I was sure that they were almost exactly the same words Laulos had said to me after I'd rescued Cranel and woken from my coma. If I were the same person then, I would've been able to stay silent and promise nothing. However, this time around, the urge to do so wasn't as strong as before. Arde, Cranel, Nelly… people do what they do because they think it's right. Was I afraid that Arde could die trying to protect me? Yes. Definitely. Could I stop her from doing so? Again, yes. Should I? No. "Sensei—"

"Alright, I promise." Arde's jaw shut with an audible clack. I waited for a moment for my Pallum student to say something. However, I decided to speak again after I produced the fish from the oven. Cooking was surprisingly relaxing. Movement, timing, and preparation all in one. It took up mental space quickly and stayed there, while also making sure I couldn't just blitz through everything. The rest of the fish were about ready to be taken out of the oven. I needed a grill. How much did charcoal cost? See, just like that. Basically, I was training my Househusband Skills and keeping my mind on the straight and narrow, it was an absolute victory in every sense of the word! "Now eat before your food gets cold."

There was a sudden shuffling of the seat and a shadow settled over me. Turning my gaze away from the oven as I crouched, I met Arde's gaze equally for the first time. There was a storm of emotions on my Pallum student's face. Disbelief. Relief. Trust. Curiosity. I honestly didn't know how I could've convinced myself that she was some unimportant side character of some shitty light novel. All I could see was a girl who was confused, who didn't know what to do, and who was… struggling to not cry.

Taking off the oven mitt I'd been wearing, I placed my bare hand on her head. Komachi, on the day I'd come back from the hospital, had latched onto my side, bawled, and demanded I don't allow her to find herself alone when she got back home. I'd made a promise to never do that again that day. The more I thought about the promise I'd made, the more it seemed like I'd betrayed my sister. However, I did my best to think past my memories and try to imagine what Komachi would actually say to me if she were here. I placed my bare hand atop Arde's head and comforted her through her tears.

"Gomennasai, Arde." I was able to mutter the right word, despite how hard it was to say. I would give everyone a chance to convince me to stay. That was what I had said. That meant I couldn't continue simply ignoring what was in front of me. I couldn't ignore how much everyone cared. "You shouldn't have even had to ask."

Arde's hands reached out and held onto the side of my shirt as though she needed me to stand.

The food was cold when she started to eat.

…

"Neh, Sensei, are we going to do something about the army outside Orario?" Cranel, thankfully, learned a thing or two and wasn't speaking while his mouth was full. Apollo's dining table was barely filled up with Hestia's Familia. The Amazons, the Runarl, Arde, Yamato, and Cranel made up a Familia about nine in number while the table was meant for around fifty individuals. Quality was better than quantity in my honest opinion, so the Familia was officially in that sweet spot where they were decently skilled and had had decent numbers. Overall, the Hestia Familia was a force to be reckoned with now. "I mean, they're not causing any trouble without any Level 4s, but should we really just leave them alone?"

"Would you leave a minotaur alone just because it can't hurt you, brat?" Chopstick pointing was looked down upon in modern society. Thankfully, this wasn't a modern society, so I was free to point my chopsticks at someone while I made a point. Holding a bowl of rice in one hand and pointing with chopsticks with the other, I utilized Lecture Pose Number 12 to great effect since cultural cost of doing so was nullified by the world's status. In short, I did it because I could. "Of course we're not going to ignore them. Even if they're not even blocking trade, we can't exactly let them get prestige by letting them say they got away scot free after threatening us."

"When a small tribe gets uppity, it's up to the better ones to teach them their place." Aisha Belka mused over her food by the Runarl's side. I couldn't exactly place a name on the Runarl. Haru? Sanju? Harusanju? Kawasaki? Pfft. Yeah, right. No one went by Kawasaki. Anyway, the two had been friends in the Ishtar Familia. Though I'd been caught up in training the Barbelas, along with making a corporation from scratch, I had some memories of actually talking to Belka. Most of it was my body just passively listening to whatever my "guards" talked to me about, so naturally I knew more about their lives than I would've liked. "Otherwise, if everyone thinks you're weak, you'll find yourself surrounded by enemies. Enemies you'll have to crush. It's in everyone's best interest that this "Rakia" is dealt with decisively and memorably."

Before everyone could start putting in their ideas, or looking confused and cute like the Runarl always did, I cleared my throat and clapped my hands together.

"My current plan for dealing with Rakia involves lightning. A lot of lightning. Probably in Rakia's general direction." It was a good plan. Real simple. Not very many moving parts. I would walk to the wall which surrounds the city, say a few lines, and literally conduct a "blitzkrieg" on Ares's hobby. Simple, efficient, and easy. Overall, the perfect job for me to do while Loki, Hestia, Hecate, Hermes, and Dionysus attended their month-long meeting and discussion with Ouranos. "Consider it all your assignment to find a way to kick them out without having me do that. Whoever manages it before the end of the month gets a million Valis. You can work together, but the prize will be split among you and your teammates" I could just solve the issue by myself, but what was the point of that? This was a perfect opportunity for me to teach some leadership skills… and find out if anyone present could actually lead. "Oh and Cranel, you're only allowed to be a leader or do it entirely by yourself. You can't just follow someone. I'll know if you do. Also, this is mandatory for you."

"Why am I singled out, Sensei!?" Cranel, you may not realize this, but you are in desperate need of a spine. I know I'm not one to talk, but you literally have a half a dozen or more women willing to follow your lead. You need to be able to lead and not be led. Also, I've lost track of all the people who are interested in you. Please recruit all of your main Harem so that I can get in all their good books and stay away from them. I don't want any shitty love triangles popping up between me and a girl—I mean that as in a girl taking interest in me and you, not me competing with a girl for you, got it!? "Why do I have to do it and everyone else can choose not to—"

"Because you don't have any leadership qualities whatsoever and it's about time you started getting some." My answer was simple, succinct, and had Cranel ready to object… only to close his mouth. My albino student took a breath, thought for a moment, readied himself to say something with a finger raised… and then went silent again. He bit at his index finger, his mind racking itself over for a situation where he had actually led people instead of following instructions or throwing himself at the situation, and I knew that he found himself completely lacking. I spoke again as he pressed his hands against his forehead and began muttering. "Yep, brat, no matter how you look at it, you've got a long way to go until you can call yourself the leader of the Hestia Familia."

"Eh?" Cranel looked about the table. For a few moments, my albino student could only stare at everyone gathered around him and where he actually was. Wide-pan shot, building motivational music, and a cut to him smiling at the camera. Well, if there was a camera. No, Bell Cranel decided to smile at me. "Hai, Sensei." He bowed his head once. The smile was still on his face when he looked up. "I'll be in your care."

Naturally.

I mean, who else can deal with you?

…

Without a Doubt, Work Never Ceases. (22.2)

…

Whoever designed the Dungeon was a lazy prick. The initial levels were just tunnels, caverns, a petrified forest, and then a whole crystal theme for the Floors before Under Resort. For a giant, underground monster incubator, you'd think that there would be some interesting locations to visit. However, that wasn't the case. Floors after that could just be generalized into the average video game smattering of stages. There were forest stages, lava stages, frost stages, and water stages. Sure, in real life, they were incredibly deadly, but there wasn't anything memorable about it!

There weren't any puzzles to figure out, shortcuts to use, or events where you had to sneak around. I mean, sure, that makes it easy for expeditions to pass through and ensures Familias don't have to worry about their supply lines, but it was incredibly boring to be able to just torch everything with lightning, pry out monster crystals, and then walk down into one jungle inside a cave after another. Sure there were Monster Pantries, Green Dragons, and areas where monsters would ambush you, but those were side objectives! They didn't need to be dealt with! Ergo, they were just tacked on additions that didn't really make the Dungeon anything special!

In short, though I'd expected to relax and find some interesting things in the 20th and 30th Floors of the Dungeon, all I found were just boring monsters with a gimmick or two, and I spent most of my time just looking for places to farm monsters. Sure, I appreciated the fact that my old tactics which netted me millions of Valis a day were now drawing in triple the original amount, but there wasn't exactly anything… grand about the situation. I was overqualified and over-levelled for the area, true, but shouldn't there still be challenges for me to face? Actual interesting monsters to fight?

Hobgoblins were interesting, but they were just buffed up versions of the runts I killed by just kicking them at Level 1, meaning that I easily did the same with them. The Lizardmen used tools made from the Dungeon's materials, and even nets made of vines from the trees, but they were just a direct upgrade from the orcs. Not a threat. Boring even. The poisonous mushrooms, giant insects, and floating eyeballs were freaky at first, but I was essentially the world's biggest bug zapper. None of them were a threat if they were burnt to a crisp. Firebirds were just flying hellhounds with double the rate of fire; i.e. still not fast enough to not die to lightning.

My students, bless whoever taught them to be so diligent in their notetaking (me), provided me with all the movement lists and attacks each monster had available, meaning that their only hope of hurting me, which was the element of surprise, was completely beyond their reach.

When I left, there was the whole issue with the difficulty spiking because the Dungeon wanted to keep me down and kill me, but it was a non-issue. Sure, if I were a regular mage I would've died after going solo so deeply into the Dungeon, but that wasn't the case for me. Even if the Dungeon had sent three times all the monsters I'd killed, I still wouldn't have been threatened in the least.

Overall, I ended up with two bags filled with drops and monster cores when I decided to make my way back up to the surface. I had to ditch the lesser valued items into caches set up by Arde and the others, refill the bags with more valued drops, and lug an absolutely ludicrous number of bags up to the surface.

Enough bags to actually get caught in the door frame of the Guild.

Yep, definitely, I wasn't going back into the Dungeon without a student (pack mule) to help me out.

…

I placed the bag of a million Valis on the table. While there were plenty of bound bills in it, I'd intentionally asked for a few rolls of coins. The "pomf" that the bag made on the table was very satisfying. Also, I just achieved my childhood dream of carrying around a burlap sack filled with money. There was no green Yen symbol on it anywhere, but nothing is perfect. I was happy with what I could get.

"Hikigaya, if you damaged my table, you're paying for it!" The silence of my delivery was easily broken by Grande's loud voice. While most of the customers at the _Hostess of Fertility_ decided to turn back to their meals, a few looked at the sack with greedy eyes. I made sure to meet the gaze of each one that did. They all backed down. Man, it sure was nice to have a reputation. "You better get that thing off the table before my girls put the food down!"

I waved Grande's worries off and focused on the individuals gathered before me.

"There's the prize money." Some of the Hestia Familia were drinking the frothy beer that the _Hostess_ served, but I stuck with water. Sometimes I had cider, but for the most part the water in Orario was clean thanks to the incredible sewage system. No need to worry about contamination as a cause of disease here. You're more likely to be killed instead of dying from any sort of sickness! I took my seat and took a sip of the cooled water I'd been provided. "Cranel, if you don't win it, you'll owe me a million Valis."

"Eh, I get punished if I don't win!?" Yes, indeed. Losing doesn't mean anything if you don't lose anything. That doesn't make sense. Life isn't fair. Yadda, yadda. I'm hungry. I'll grouse about life later. Food comes first. My breakfast lasted quite a bit, as expected of a meal meant to keep farmers full, but I doubted my stomach had enough space to store enough food to keep me going. Nourish worked fine, of course, but it didn't replace food. "That isn't fair, Sensei!"

"Life isn't fair, brat. Also, before you complain anymore, life isn't difficult. You're just not very good at it." Sitting next to Arde, I checked my Pallum student for any injuries before handing over my notebook to her. It was technically my copy of her experiences in Floors 20 to 30, but I considered it mine because I corrected a few mistakes and added some new passages. Yep, you may have written 95% percent of that book, but by law you have to put my name in as a co-author! Of course, that means Zaimokuza can only call himself a co-author for literally everything he's ever written (lol)."So, anyone else actually going for this prize? Or are you all just going to leave the fate of Orario in Cranel's incapable hands?"

"Hey, I heard that "Incapable" you said right there, Sensei!"

"You were meant to, brat."

"Well, I suppose me and the girls need some new clothes for Spring." What exactly do you intend to wear, Belka-san. You barely wear anything for winter! What the hell are you going to be wearing for spring!? I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a PG-13 environment save for the fight scenes! Yeah, that's right! Girls aren't allowed to show anything besides skin, but you're free to decapitate people! The leader of the Barbelas tapped at her chin. "Hmmm, why not? I suppose it's about time the girls and I did something besides look intimidating or kill monsters."

"I will find a way to deal with the Rakia army, Sensei." Arde gave me a nod. My Pallum student gave Cranel a pointed look. Was that a smirk on your face? Was that for the terrible things you intended to do the army? Or for the defeat you're going to render unto Cranel? Well, since the former would lead to the latter, I supposed it would be safe to say she was thinking smiling about the first. You can't lose a guessing game if you take both possible outcomes! What do you mean that's cheating? "Erisuis and Nelly have elected to fight by my side."

"…Yama-chan… please tell me you're helping me." Cranel, seeing this immediately turned to his Yamato Nadeshiko. I considered the situation carefully. Hmmm, yes, indeed. You chose poorly just a few days ago Cranel. Hmmm, yes, do you remember exactly who you latched onto the moment she entered the hot spring resort? Why yes, indeed, you chose a certain Sword Princess who is currently in the Dungeon farming for money. Ah, I see that you're still weak against the formidable Skill known as the Cold Shoulder. "Yama-chan? Yama-chan, eh?"

Don't worry Cranel, she's just playing hard to get. When Wallenstein elects to help you, Yamato will latch onto you faster than Zaimokuza can attack a plate of dango. Well, maybe. That tubby bastard can move really quick if there's food involved. It was probably one of his 3 Zaimokuza Skills. The other two are, of course, being able to ignore being stared at in disgust and rebounding from critics. All three are double-edged swords. The first made the tubby bastard a tubby bastard, the second convinced him being odd was okay, and the third was terrible because he never learned. Hey, look at that, I can avoid calling him the shitty author of this world by just calling him a shitty person!

"Though I risk sounding obvious, I'll go ahead and say that you can't exactly be a leader without anyone following you, Cranel." The food sure was taking a bit of time to come. I supposed that serving around ten people was different from four or five. When was the last time I actually ate at the _Hostess of Fertility_ anyway? Maybe I was just being hungry, but I was seriously looking forward to eating one of the absurdly large meals Grande prided herself in making. Crossing my arms, I went through my head for any advice I could give to my floundering student. "Hmmm, have you considered making friends?"

"Sensei, how can you be so mean!?"

Ah, oops, teehee.

"Don't act cute, it's just scary when you try!"

Hey, those sort of words hurt, y'know!?

"Ah, Bell-kun!" There was a sudden shift in the wind, a moment where something truly unexpected occurred. Cranel as I knew him disappeared and was replaced by the creature known as a Harem Protagonist. One moment we were conversing like two normal individuals and the next he was being smothered in marshmallow hell. Oh yeah, Flova existed. I forgot about her, teehee. Looks like Yamato will be joining the battle before Wallenstein offers aid to my albino student. "Mou, how could you leave for so long! My, my you've grown though!" The friendliest waitress of the whole café, which really wasn't an achievement, pulled away from Cranel with a beatific smile on her features that swiftly turned to a pout. "Y'know, I made you a lot of lunches you never picked up! Even if you're a great warrior, you still have to eat! You can't fight on an empty stomach!"

At that moment, as soon as those words left Flova's mouth, the Harem Protagonist disappeared and the tactician I was struggling to summon came forth. Woah, amazing, was this what they called a moment of clarity!? Wait. The moment of clarity came from him being smothered in a woman's chest! Dammit, the Harem Protagonist side of Cranel was actually the tactician as well!? How the hell was I supposed to call that being forth on demand!?

"Ah, Syr, you're the best!" Cranel abruptly returned the attack. Given my student's usual density, the counterattack caught the waitress off guard! It was a critical hit! Flova is down and cannot defend herself! Please be merciful, Harem Protagonist! "I'll make the whole of Rakia feel the same as I did during my first months of Orario!" Uh, that smile and that determination is quite scary with the words you're saying, brat. "I'll starve them out by taking away all their supplies!"

Unexpectedly, my student had a cruel side.

Oxymoronic thought the phrase might be, it was a pleasant surprise.

…

Without a Doubt, Work Never Ceases. (22.3)

…

On paper, or just aloud, the plan of "starving the whole army" seemed pretty great. Adventurers ate a stupendous amount of food. Not enough to justify the insane powers they had, but still a stupid amount for regular people. One serving of food for an Adventurer was enough for three normal people. Naturally, that meant an army of Adventurers would eat as much as three armies. By all means, most countries couldn't afford to sustain one, let alone three, armies. Of course, that meant that Rakia was a bigger threat than it appeared, because there had to be more than a few countries backing it.

Actual history surrounding Rakia is limited. They fight wars against nations using Adventurers. The average soldier was a Level 2 with the Officers being Level 3. Generals were Level 4. The "High Commander" was Level 5. Ergo, the Loki Familia could kick all their asses across the border and back in a single afternoon. So could the Ganesha and Freya Familias. Given that the latter two were barely involved in the plot, I had a feeling that those two were the ones who would end up dealing with the issue, but I wasn't the kind of person to leave things to chance (anymore).

If you want something done right, you do it yourself. If you're too lazy to do it, and it's really just a pain to do, delegate it to someone who you think is decent and it might pan out. Given that I had three individuals who I thought were decent at approaching problems, I supposed that there was an alright that I wouldn't have to start casting lightning in the general direction of a whole army. Like, maybe, there was a ten percent chance I wouldn't have to do anything. Those odds may seem low, but a ten percent chance of doing nothing is better than a 100% chance of having to do something!

Anyway, I was actually hoping all three groups would work together. While Cranel was obviously going to investigate and wait for Wallenstein, he could get started if he decided to actually think and speak with Belka or Arde. Sure there was a snowball's chance in hell that Arde would accept Cranel as a leader, but it could happen. Since I didn't plan on doing anything to the Rakia army until a week before the gods returned, Cranel had a decent chance of recruiting Wallenstein and winning within that time period. By all means, my albino student was in the clear to win; there was no way he'd lose, even with two other competitors fighting for the same prize.

Naturally, that was unfair, so I evened the odds a bit.

…

Cranel was the last to enter the Hestia Familia's new home. My albino student took one step through the threshold before collapsing onto the rug. Oi, brat, that's expensive and hard to get ash out of! Get off it before I have to spend an hour cleaning it! Out of the rug, you dirty miscreant! Get out! Here, enjoy the cool tiled floor instead!

"Sensei…" Cranel groaned into tiled floor while Belka and Arde continued their glaring at me. Well, the Amazon glared at me. Arde was pretty much just staring around me and doing her best to remember my teaching styles. Yes, my Pallum student, your hell has returned. You are back to being my student. Prepare yourself for the worst you can think of, because that'll be the mere starting point of your training. "Did… did you happen to inform the whole of Rakia about our plans?"

"The first rule of being a leader is knowing who to trust, brat." I brushed the soot and grime off the rug. Who puts rugs this expensive in front of the door, anyway?! This shit should be tying a room together! It's not something you're supposed to have as a doormat! Damn gods! Rugs in this day and age can take years to make! Show people some respect! Wait, I was doing something important, right? "You all told me your plans after I told you I'd deal with the whole army myself. Doesn't that outright say that I'm also out to win this competition?" Also, I got reward money for telling Rakia all about your plans. I'm making money off this either way! Thanks for that! "Obviously, you shouldn't tell your competition your plans, y'know?"

Cranel groaned some more into the tiles. Belka kept glaring. Arde was experiencing flashbacks of the first lessons we had together. Everything was going nicely as expected.

"So, what are you all going to do now?" I inquired after brushing off the last of the soot from the rug. Yeah, I was definitely going to move that into the living room. Better to sweep mud off tiles than off rugs. Wait, could I make a platform for shoes here? Make these western castles somewhat sane to live in? Maybe a coat rack? Yeah, that could work. Yes. I got it. For the next two weeks I'll be remodeling this castle! A vacation from fighting! Just laying around being worthless while cooking and redecorating took up my mind! It was the perfect plan? "Hmmm? Nothing? Wow. The three of you can learn. How surprising."

"I planned to be the victor in this competition for money alone, Hikigaya. However, now I'll win simply to wipe that smirk off your face." Smirk? What smirk? Me? Smirking? My lips crooking upward? That never happens. You may need to get your eyes checked, Belka. Or your head. You might be becoming delusional. Belka rose from her chair, gave a "hmph" and made her way towards the dorms where the rest of the Barbelas were. What exactly are you going to do? Seduce them to death? I'll have you know this world is Pg-13, lady! "Amazons have toppled whole armies before. It's practically cultural tradition at this point to take down men who think far too highly of themselves.

Just men? That sure is sexist lady. I, for one, believe that anyone or anything that thinks too highly of themselves should be taken down. #Equality. #HikigayaforPrimeMininster.

"I…I must speak with Nelly and Erisuis." Arde took her leave with all the grace of a prisoner told they're going off to a mining camp. Unlike Belka and Cranel, who should really know better, my Pallum student knew what was coming. Though she didn't know what exactly was going to occur, she had enough experience to know it wouldn't be pleasant. Ganbatte, Arde. At the very least, the three of you aren't my prime focus. Making her way to the door, she raised her dead gaze towards my face. "…Are you going to be spying on us, Sensei?"

I said nothing.

And, by doing that, I told her everything.

Arde walked through the threshold of the castle downcast. Neh, Arde. It isn't raining. Why do you look so glum? You know I'm just doing this for your own sake, right? You can't go through life in Orario without knowing how to lead! Look at this soot-covered, smoking young man laying against the tiles quietly weeping. Do you want to be like him? Well, even if you do, I don't want you to waste your life being like him. I'm harsh to you only because I need to be! Also, because it's funny, but that's beside the point. One day, you'll get to do this to someone else! Take heart in the fact that you can one day use this knowledge to crush hopes and dreams like I do for the sake of making yourself happy. Wait. That sounded way too sad!

Speaking of sad things, I turned toward Cranel.

He was still lying on the floor covered in soot and smoking.

"So, what did we learn today, brat?" I took a seat in one of the armchairs of the living room. Though the sofas looked comfy, I was unsure if they were thoroughly cleaned. While it was likely some manner of deviance and fetishism occurred upon the armchair, the sofa was guaranteed to have had some unspeakable acts done upon it. In short, I deduced that, while there was a fifty-fifty chance some manner of debauchery occurred on the armchair, the sofa had definitely been a den of sin and sodomy. Possibly literally given the amount of pretty boys in the Apollo Familia. "How did your first day "starving a whole army" go?"

"…" Cranel glared at me after removing his face from the tile. Ah, my pure heart has been shattered. How could you render such a cruelty upon me, Cranel? I've been nothing but kind and considerate towards you! Do you remember that time I stopped you from doing something you'd regret? I just pulled you off your Familia's expensive rug before you ruined it, y'know!? We've been through so much together! How can you treat me like this (lol)? "You're a terrible person, Sensei."

"What exactly does that make you if you keep falling for it, brat? You've got to think things through and learn so you can get better." I pointed out the obvious facts. Once again, allow me to reiterate, life is unfair and a challenge. However, that is all it is. Going through life is as much of a skill as reading or writing. You can be competent at it and be barely happy, or you can train and actually enjoy it. Look at me, I'm enjoying life right now! "If you can't manage to outsmart me, you're in for a really tough time, y'know? I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, y'know? You've got to up your game unless you want to be taken advantage of, y'knnnoooowwww?"

"Are you making fun of me or trying to help!?"

"Why not both?"

"So you are making fun of me!?"

"Obviously."

I shook my head and laughed. There were a lot of thoughts running through my mind. They were building up. My worries and concerns were slowly becoming monumental and harder to carry. All I could do was distance myself from them until I put on the amulet and cleared my mind of any thoughts before I awoke. I couldn't imagine how I'd functioned without the amulet. It was daunting to just watch my worries grow over the course of several hours. I'd harbored most of my problems for more than two years, waking up and carrying them every day, until I wised up and actually did something about it. Now, it was actually possible for me to just take two or three weeks just… resting.

And that was all thanks to Cranel and everyone else.

"Hey, Cranel."

"…Hai, Hikigaya-sensei?"

I wasn't very good at the whole talking business. I wasn't good at communicating in general. Between sullen silence and passive aggressive comments, I wasn't at all someone anyone would want to talk to. Being the "good" person, the one who was always cheerful and kind, just wasn't me. That wasn't the person who I was. I could try to be that person, but that would be the same as hiding away who I was. I chose to act as I did so others wouldn't try to get to know me, be disappointed by the truth, and leave. It was better for people to just know the truth and leave at the start, instead of finding out later and leaving after I knew them.

That's why I treated Cranel and everyone else like I did, yet in the end they still saved me.

"Thanks for saving me."

Even though I wouldn't have saved a person like me, they did.

"…You'd have done the same for me, Sensei."

Without a doubt, that was the case.

…

Interlude: The Student (Part 8)

…

Sensei was starting to look better. I didn't know if it was the spa, or if it was just because he was eating well, but he was starting to look healthy. Sensei was always on the thin side with cheeks that were almost sullen, deep eyes, and pale skin. With the few flecks of white in his hair, he really looked old. I'd thought he was joking about being just two years older than me, but I no longer doubted that was the case. When he began to force himself to actually rest, eat, and relax, he changed a lot.

My grandfather told me rest and relaxation with good company were important parts of life, but I didn't expect it to be so effective! Sensei was really starting to look a lot younger, especially since he was actually going out unarmored and unarmed. Well. Mostly unarmed. I was sure he had knives somewhere on his body, and he could use Magic. Still, seeing him wearing "regular clothes" was strange. Though he could be doing it just so people wouldn't recognize him, I was sure it was a good sign he wasn't dressed for battle wherever he went!

I was getting used to seeing Sensei be "normal" though. Having him cook breakfast every day, clean, and greet us when we got back was strange at first, especially since he told us all he was resting, but I guessed that Sensei needed a routine to get his mind off things when he wasn't fighting all the time. Yama-chan really enjoyed eating the breakfasts, and Haruhime ate a lot of it too! I was glad that she was finally eating more than she needed!

Still, even though he was taking a break, his assignments were difficult as always. Mostly because he made them that way, but in the end they were just challenges that needed to be overcome. If the situation's bad, make it better, or don't be involved in it Cranel! Sensei would say that. Though, Cranel would be replaced with brat, and there would be four "idiot's" and three "y'know's" mixed in. Talking to him got a lot easier when I started ignoring those two phrases, really!

What was I thinking about again?

Oh, right.

Rakia.

It was an army led by the Kami of War, Ares-sama. For centuries, Rakia has been known to start fights all across the world to make sure that no kingdom grew too powerful! They once even fought with the Elves and the Spirits, but that ended in disaster. Still, they were a strong force of people blessed by the gods that could defeat any mortal army that didn't have many mages. Ten thousand Adventurers tested in combat, hundreds of officers that were Level 3s, generals at Level 4, and a High Commander at Level 5. They knew I was coming. I was outnumbered. They intended to kill me while I didn't want to kill any of them.

Grandfather, is it really alright for me to think this is a challenge instead of an impossible task?

…

"Oh, Cranel! How are you doing?!" Crozzo-san was one of the nicest and most honorable people I knew. There was a reason why Sensei trusted him enough to pass along all the ideas he had. The moment I mentioned I needed weapons and armor to bring Sensei back, Crozzo-san was the first onboard. I owed him and Leona-sama hundreds of millions of Valis for the Magic Resistance equipment they outfitted us all with, even if they both insisted that they didn't need to be paid back. "How's vanquishing my old Familia coming along?"

"Eh, you used to be part of Rakia, Crozzo-san?" It didn't take me long to think through my surprise. Was it bad my first idea was to try and ask him if there was anyone in Rakia who trusted him? Yes. I am sure it is. Bad Bell! No taking advantage of other people's relationships! Grandfather always told you never to interfere with the relations of two people without good reason unless the weaker party is miserable! His advice hasn't gotten you in trouble yet! "You're alright with me fighting them!?"

"Did you seriously forget that they tried to kidnap me!?" Oh, yeah, that happened. I'd been more focused on Collbrande. If there's a Level 4 on the warpath, Crozzo-san, you can't really focus on anything besides your own survival. I didn't know that she was nice then! Nor did I have any reason to! She threw soldiers out of Babel from the thirtieth floor! "I might just be a blacksmith, but I've got problems to deal with too, y'know!?"

"Ah, sorry, Crozzo-san. I really forgot, though!" Yes, indeed. I forgot because I didn't really think it was important. Am I lying right now? But I don't like lying! Why am I lying so easily!? Sensei, this is all your fault! I will find a way to track mud on the carpet, I swear! A tug on my sleeve brings me out of my reverie. I remember who I'm here for. Right, this meeting was for Haruhime, not me. "Ah, ummm, do you have the clothes I ordered a few weeks ago. I know that you're busy and all, but—." I caught a bag that was speeding my way, nearly bumping into Haruhime who was hiding behind me. "Ah, is this it? How did you make it so quickly?"

"…Had a set close to her size that was half-finished." Ah, Laulos-senpai. I held tighter onto the parcel. Haruhime's grip on my back tightened. She blamed herself for my senpai's death. Maybe that was true. She had made that terrible person a higher Level than she should have been, but she'd been told to do so by her Ishtar. In the end, Haruhime was a victim. I wished she could see herself the same way. Crozzo seemed to notice Haruhime a moment later. He looked away and I could tell he regretted his words, but he wasn't about to take them back. "Sorry about that." He bowed his head at me, but I knew the apology wasn't for me. "That was rude of me, Haruhime-san."

I expected Haruhime to run away. I knew that I could catch her again and I was prepared to do so. However, instead of running, I heard her take a breath and take a step away from me.

"It's alright. She was your friend." Again, Haruhime was taking blame she shouldn't. I didn't know how she was able to smile so sweetly while saying such things. It wasn't right. Haruhime was taking on blame that she shouldn't. Even though I didn't want Crozzo to regret his words, I didn't want it to be because of Haruhime allowing him to say them. What was the right thing to do here? "I should have been stronger against Ishtar-s-san."

"Ah, geez." Surprisingly, Crozzo didn't just nod and go along with Haruhime's words. The red-haired blacksmith was quiet for a moment. I owed him a lot. It would've been impossible to bring Sensei back without him. Still, I wanted to tell him that his words were cruel and that they weren't right. He was my friend, but Haruhime was someone who needed help. "Now why do you have to make me feel bad by saying things like that? I already apologized." I blinked at the words. Haruhime seemed as surprised as me. I was sure that both of us were staring at Crozzo as he scratched his cheek and looked away. "I know all about having Skills that people want to use for their own benefit, Haruhime-san. If Ares had a way to keep me in Rakia, he would've used it. I was just lucky that wasn't the case."

…Again, it seems like I've forgotten something important.

Crozzo Blood.

Crozzo was the only Blacksmith in the whole world capable of making the most powerful Magical Swords.

Just like Haruhime was the only person who could grant another person a Level Up.

Crozzo, more than anyone, could understand Haruhime's position, because it could've been his own.

"Just like Ares would've had me make Magic Swords for Rakia, Ishtar had you make her weapons stronger. You… you're just someone who was used by your god. Just like how I would've been by mine." Crozzo gave a few nods, but I could see how difficult it was for him to talk about his situation. Despite his earnest words, he knew that he was far better off than Haruhime. His situation could've been, but Haruhime's had already happened. He struggled to find the right words, but he managed to raise his head and match Haruhime's gaze. "If you feel bad about what you did, then make up for it, get stronger, and don't let it happen again. I tried to ignore my past once... it didn't work out."

I'd like to say that Haruhime found some strength in Crozzo's words. I would've been happy if Haruhime was able to reply and agree with what Crozzo said. However, in the end, she remained silent. Even before someone who could connect with her, who could understand what she went through, Haruhime was unable to say or do anything.

I wanted to do something, anything, but I couldn't find the right words to say. The words just wouldn't appear. None of Sensei's or Grandfather's words came to mind. No, that was wrong. Sensei would say that Haruhime needed to stand up for herself. Grandfather would have me comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. One had her standing alone and afraid. The other had her relying on me rather than herself.

In the end, I had to rely on Sensei's wisdom.

Sometimes it was better to say nothing, be patient, and wait.

I will find a way to make her happy, but it wasn't going to be today.

…

"It looks ferocious." Haruhime looked at the uniform Crozzo modified. I agreed. While everyone else's clothes, even Sensei's, had become sleeker and smoother, Laulos-senpai's last order reminded me of Sensei's uniform when we first met. All the current uniforms could fit easily in a ballroom without the coat, mask, and hat. Laulos-senpai's had armored gauntlets and greaves, a helmet, and a cuirass. The coat was short and obviously only meant for hiding weapons and elixirs within its folds. Without a doubt, it fit Laulos-senpai's style of ruthless fighting. "Will I ever be able to wear it?"

"You will. I'm sure of it."

I tried to sound optimistic. However, between my assignment from Sensei and training Haruhime in the Dungeon, I felt as though I was being buried beneath my newfound responsibilities. However, as Sensei said, I needed to grow as a leader as my Familia had grown immensely. If I wanted to protect the people close to me, I couldn't just be a warrior throwing myself into combat. I needed to be like Sensei, who always knew the right order to give and the right place to be, and so I needed to change. The first step to being like Sensei would be the same step he took years ago: helping someone else.

I packed up Laulos's armor and put it away in Haruhime's room. I had her go over her tools, weapons, and journal. She looked meek, unable to fight, and without any drive. Haruhime looked defeated, as though she was tossed aside and left to be forgotten, just like I'd been after my Grandfather died and I'd reached Orario. She needed help, just like I did so many months ago, so I would help her as much as I could.

"Let's go, Haruhime. We'll make an Adventurer out of you yet!"

Though Sensei never said it, I knew that he believed that the best way to help yourself was to help another person.

"H-hai, S-sensei."

…

Without a Doubt, Work Never Ceases. (22.4)

…

Boredom is the problem of people without problems. Of all the "problems" that the rich and wealthy tout, boredom is by far the worst of them all. Basically, saying you're bored means you're tired of all the entertainment you have available and have no need to work. There's no need for you to work or to get into shape, and you require further stimulation that you will readily purchase with your available funds. In short, those who are bored have such great lives that they're asking for the aforementioned life to be less great. Declaring that you're bored is the ultimate expression of wealth and disregard for other humans. My wage-slave parents are never bored because they're wage slaves! I was never bored because I was always either a) studying, b) entertaining myself, or c) trying to entertain myself instead of studying. Now, I'm not bored because I've got too many things trying to kill me all the time!

Even normal people, who can all go blow up for all I care, don't go around saying they're bored! They do meaningful things with their time (lol) like making friends (lol) or hanging out with their cliques (lol). Sure they're wasting their time with friendships and relationships doomed to fail after leaving High School, but they're still practicing how to be smarmy and give lip service to their future bosses. In the end, despite their low ranking in the pyramid of decency to fellow humans (where I am at the tippy top due to my candor), normies still rank higher than those who declare themselves bored!

Go do something useful with your damned lives! Learn a skill! Give me money! Time is money! Money is something you can give to me! If you're really looking for something to do, go get a job and give me the money you make! What do you mean you want to keep the money? Why would you do that? That'll just make your boredom worse! Trust me on this. The best thing you can do for yourself is to do doing what's best for me.

In summary, if you have time to be bored, then you have time to make money.

My apologies, my progenitors shackled by corporate chains (paychecks), but your son is most definitely not going to beat the system and escape the Japanese culture of overwork.

Your son shall be shackling others to it and be the source of the problem itself in a whole new world at this rate!

…

It started with my decision to look into the offices. All I'd wanted to do was to check (raid) the finances of the corporation which I had created during my few months of insanity. Fels was a pretty busy guy, especially since he was now currently explaining to a group of gods that there was something incredibly dangerous happening within the Dungeon. I was sure that he wouldn't mind me helping out and taking my hefty contractor's fee. All in all, I was being a good Samaritan and helping someone out before they knew they needed help for a low, low price.

Unfortunately, due to my kind nature, I found myself doing far more than someone on vacation should. Before I knew it, I'd spent the whole afternoon checking books and filing reports in Fel's office! I'm too good of a person, dammit! Or, maybe, I was more Japanese than I expected myself to be. Damn you, wage-slave ancestors, you've made me look for work while I'm on vacation!

Anyway, I soon found out that there was a countermeasure against me going back to my business. As I should've expected of my students, they didn't leave anything to chance. Before the sun set, I found myself being dragged out by the collar onto the street by Tiona Hiryute who was far, far too cheerful about the whole matter.

"Oi, Hiryute." I did my best to ignore the many onlookers of the scene. Some of them were my employees. However, they probably didn't know that. Not even my "secretary" recognized me without my coat, hat, and weapons. Stealth Hikki had evolved during my period of madness. Its new form was far more powerful. Unless I was dressed in a particular way, no one recognized me at all. Basically, my clothes got popular before I did. I think I might cry. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to have dinner together! My treat!" Hiryute's cheer was entirely unbefitting of the situation. Not that my Amazon captor was ever not cheerful. Tiona Hiryute was simply the sort of person who always had a smile on her face and a laugh ready to be let loose. She was, in essence, a Genki girl to the core… one who had money and was offering free food. My greatest weaknesses combined with a personality I couldn't refute. Why do I sound like a call girl? "I'll be taking you to my favorite place in Orario!"

I recognized the street we were on and realized where we were headed.

"…we're going to the Hostess of Fertility, aren't we?" The one place I'd done my best to avoid besides the Dungeon. Within its walls was a singular person who I still didn't know what to do about. I considered my chances of escaping. They were well into the negatives unless I did something drastic like cut off my hand. I could regrow it, so losing a hand wasn't an issue, but the cost of leaving my severed hand in Hiryute's was too high. I was sure that I wouldn't survive the ensuing situation. I settled on mockery. Low chance of success but no risk. The best choice. "Why is your favorite place in Orario the Hostess of Fertility exactly?"

"Because it's the place where I see you the most, Hat-kun!" Hrrgk. What. That was way too sweet! Don't look at me with that grin! I can see that blush! You're not even trying to hide it, dammit! Also, I'm the guy in this relationship, right!? Why is it I'm the one being paid for? I'm not complaining, you should totally pay for my food, but I just really need to point out that I'm a guy! I am a man. A manly man. I kill monsters. "Why won't it be my favorite place to spend time at? It's where you usually are!"

"…Ok." I was unable to manage an answer, especially as Hiryute lifted me to my feet, grasped my arm, and looked at me with a beaming smile. The doors of the Hostess of Fertility emitted a discernable killing intent. Crossing the threshold into the inn was the same as stepping into hell itself. The Dungeon? Don't make me laugh. What I was about to walk into was more than enough to damage my soul forever and justify my future self-looking back at this moment and warning about walking into Hell. Unfortunately, I was sure I wasn't getting a Reality Marble for this. "But, can't we go somewhere else? I mean, I kinda want to go…" Not here. "To some other restaurant?"

"Neh, Hat-kun, if you run away from Gale-chan forever, you're going to regret it!" Stop with the armor-piercing statements! I'm a half-NEET, half-Otaku! That attack is too effective against me! How do you expect to capture me if you're doing 300% damage to me with your attacks!? I'm just going to end up fainting each time you encounter me! I'm a pretty rare dude, y'know? You can't rely on luck forever. Also, since I wasn't wearing my armor, I'm pretty sure that I'm a shiny type right now! Hiryute gave a laugh, smiled, and made sure I couldn't run by holding my arm even tighter. There was no escape here. None at all. Still, just before I was about to open the door, the Amazon whispered. "I'll take you somewhere else next time, Hat-kun." Was… was that a wink? Since when did Hiryute get so sly… "Today though, I'm too excited to spend time with you alone. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself…"

N-nani? What was that last sentence right there? That really quiet sentence that couldn't have been heard by my normal ears? Dammit. You have to face the truth Hikigaya! No! That was a lewd statement right there! That's a lie and you goddamn know it, fool! Hiryute is off-limits, she's pure, and there's no way she would say such things! She's an Amazon. All of those words don't apply to her. How dare you lust after your Imouto! You're a deviant pervert to the highest degree! Hiryute Tiona isn't Hikigaya Komachi, idiot!

The sudden storm of thoughts made me slightly woozy. Some of it didn't even make sense. Both sides of the argument barely held any reason. I swayed in place a bit. After a week of low-stress and low-workload, the sudden storm of issues and voices almost managed to make me nauseous. If Hiryute wasn't holding onto me, I was sure that I would've had to lean against the doorpost.

"Eh? Hikigaya-kun are you okay?" Hiryute was more perceptive than I'd ever given her credit for. The Amazon took me to the bench where I'd sat by Wallenstein months ago. Jeez. Things were changing too damn quickly. I suppose I was only getting what I'd asked for. Progress came with more issues than I'd liked or was prepared for. Then again, how many people thought they'd ever have to deal with their own thoughts fighting one another? "If you're sick I'll take you to the Dian Cecht right away!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" Excuses were aplenty. There were dozens of things I could say. Jokes I could crack. Comments that I could make. Without a doubt, I could just push away the issue. However, in reality, I couldn't. I said I'd give them a chance. That I wouldn't cut them off. Hiryute Tiona wasn't my enemy. I didn't need to work against her by treating her like some demented seductress. I let myself take a breath and actually let myself feel my fatigue. Gripping at my knees, I did my best to marshal my thoughts into cohesion. It wasn't painful, but it was a challenge of endurance every time. It was a good thing I made sure to put away the Amulet instead of carrying it around. The temptation to wear it and reset, even at the cost of 6 hours, was too much. "…I need a moment. I can't take in things too quickly. I get too many thoughts that I need to deal with."

I didn't get an answer, but we sat together for a while. Pulling out my watch, I did everything I could to clear my thoughts or at least put them in holding cells. The constant ticking of the clock gave me the anxiety I needed to power through the other worries. Essentially, I was fighting fire with fire. However, I'd rather handle a little stress about getting home and sleeping on time than let the little niggling issues become full blown disorders. A harsh secretary in the back of my head was better than two demented and crazed psychos.

"… you were making yourself busy by working weren't you." Hiryute fretted while I managed to get a semblance of control over my thoughts and try to actually think. The short-haired Amazon crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm sorry, Hikigaya—"

"Don't apologize for mistakes you didn't make, Hiryute." I compartmentalized the issues soon enough. One step at a time. No worrying about the future. In the end, the root of the issue was something I'd already acknowledged. Some part of me still couldn't accept the promise I'd made. I doubted that part of me would ever disappear. However, that was my problem to deal with, not Hiryute's. I forced myself to my feet. "C'mon, let's go. I can do this… as long as we take things slow."

"…" Hiryute didn't respond for a few moments, but soon enough I felt her fingers interlace between mine. The Amazon was smiling when our gazes met. Well. Couldn't you have done this earlier? What's the point of me compartmentalizing all my thoughts if you just wiped them all away in an instant? "Thanks for meeting me halfway, Hachiman."

Seriously, what kind of a weakness is cute girls being cute?

…


	23. Chapter 23

Sometimes, I Relax. (23.1)

…

"So, what you're telling me is that I no longer have any control over my life."

"Yes."

"Yep!"

There were no signs of duplicity or regret in either Hiryute's or Lyon's faces. The Elf and Amazon's gazes just begged me to say a word against their plan. It was a trap. I knew that I couldn't reverse the decision. However, I couldn't call myself I man if I didn't ask at least one question regarding the piece of paper that would now dominate my life for the foreseeable future.

"Uh, why?"

'Why' is one of the greatest words available in any language. It asks for meaning and explanation within a single breath. Also, perhaps most importantly, not being able to answer the question makes a person feel bad and consider their life choices. Yes, indeed, it is the ultimate armor-piercing question! The simple phrase can destroy the hearts and have individuals question their very existence when used correctly!

"Because, if we left everything up to you then we'd get nowhere and be forced to take drastic measures once more." Alas, like all other powerful attacks, there existed those capable of blocking it or turning it aside. Lyon utilized my own attack as ammunition for her rebuttal, turning her defense into offense, and increasing the damage she could deal against me. Please, Lyon, have mercy. "In short, this schedule is born from your ineptitude, Hachiman-kun. Make sure to adhere to it; otherwise, many complications will arise."

I looked for allies, but Hiryute's sudden grip on my hand and beaming smile told me that I had no aid at all. I was alone, unsupported, and at their mercy.

"Hikigaya-kun, you said that you'd meet us halfway, right?" My own words were twisted and defiled by Hiryute! Oi, you know that's not what I meant! This whole plan is crazy! Meeting you all halfway meant showing up and not lying to you all about my entire life. I mean, most people do that already, but that's a big step for me, y'know!? Cut me some slack, I'm doing my best here! You're asking me to give you a mile when I can barely give an inch! "This is exactly what you said you'd do! We're going to be spending more time together, keeping each other company, and we'll be able to make sure you're happy!"

My mouth opened to contest those disputable facts, but Grande suddenly appeared across the bar and placed a bowl before me. By her stern gaze, I knew that a new enemy had arrived to further seal my fate. She was the coup de grace to my unfolding demise. Her arrival meant that my future was sealed.

"Don't be an idiot, Hikigaya." The simple statement was the final nail in the coffin. The half-dwarf's words reverberated through my brain as I peered upon the piece of paper that declared my life null and void. "When a group of women willingly draft up times and dates for you to spend time with all of them, you'd be the biggest idiot in the world to refuse to take it."

Yes, indeed, in my hands was a schedule of days which I would spend with Hiryute, Lyon, Alf, and Viridis. Much like some sort of doctor or technician, I now had appointments and days where I was set to spend time with certain individuals to do what they willed me to do. While there were still plenty of days to spend in the Dungeon, and perhaps with other people, there was no denying that my time spent idling and lazing about was effectively over.

Because of the item in my hand, I could feel the accumulating hatred of all the NEETs and Otakus gathering just looking at the piece of paper in my hand. All their hatred and vehemence were surely going to form into some sort of super demon god that was going to kill me one day. In the back of my mind, I could already hear the "you can go explode" being chanted by my former brothers. Wait, no, some people in the bar were actually saying that.

I always knew that schedules and quotas would the be the end of me, but this was just damned ridiculous.

…

"Bwahahaha! You're an idiot!" Crozzo laughed and pointed. How original. Do you seriously think your reaction is at all entertaining? I'll tell you right now that isn't the case. No matter how hard you try to look dignified while laughing, you look like a freak to anyone who doesn't know what you're laughing about! Know the pain of every Otaku who reads comedic LNs in public, you bastard! All your customers looking through the storefront will think you're insane! "Hikigaya Hachiman: Silent Death? More like the Silent Whimper! They're walking all over you, Hikigaya! Gahahaha!"

"If I wanted to be mocked by someone, I'd have laid in bed and done some thinking, Crozzo." There were two ways to approach this issue. Unfortunately, the easier way was to ignore it and convince myself that I didn't care about what was happening at all. That method led to insanity. As appealing as that sounded, I had to do otherwise and take the situation seriously and as it was. I was sure that I was going crazy still, but this time it was because of not knowing what to do instead of knowing what needed to be done. "I'm here for advice. For help. Give me everything you can, because I have no clue how any of this is supposed to go."

"Have you tried not being a doormat?"

"Dammit, Crozzo, this is serious!"

"Have you tried to be literally anyone besides yourself?"

"Crozzo!"

"You know you're going to get into a lot of trouble if you keep saying my name so passionately, Hikigaya."

"…Okay, that was a good one." Yeah, that was a good one. It seems that my constant ribbing of Crozzo has had him learn a few tricks from me. Still, only an idiot would be proud about having their target turn the tables on them. I will remember this Crozzo. My vengeance will be the stuff of legends. However, for now, I needed help more than satisfaction. "But, back on topic, I need your help. You've got half of my problem so please provide half of the solution."

"Do you still seriously think I'm dating Hephaestus-sama and Tsubaki!? Look, I'm going to tell you right now, Hikigaya, I would know if my Kami-sama was interested in me!" Oh jeez, Welf are you really that oblivious!? I've met Hephaestus a grand total of three times, man. The first time was when you'd introduced me to her, the second was spent just talking about and praising you, and the third was when she nearly cast me into the depths of hell for endangering you. I was being delusional and half-crazed while I ignored all the little details, but you don't an excuse. "Don't give me that look, Hikigaya!" The red-haired blacksmith pointed at me as though I was an affront to his vision. Oi, that's not nice, man. "If I'm blind then you're blind, too—"

"I wasn't blind, Crozzo. I was doing my best to ignore all the signs." There was no point in treading the old, worn path. While I would be happy just walking in circles and doing something familiar, I couldn't afford to do so. I've gone from having no relationships to four bent towards romance, four students, one old friend, and a goddess I needed to apologize to. Also, Crozzo was involved in some way since I was now right in front of him. C'mon man, give me the next Social Link Bonus! We both have issues with women, so that has to mean I'm getting some Points towards the next Bonus even if I'm shit at dialogue! "I was monofocused and insane, not blind. I have an actual excuse."

"You know that insulting me isn't going to make me want to help you out, right!?" Ah, Crozzo, if you think that was an insult, you've got another thing coming. I may be terrible at making bridges, but I'm very good at testing them and burning them down. While I promised myself that I'd use my powers for good (lol), I'm willing to make an exception in this case. The moment you share your secret knowledge of managing relationships with two women, you're free game. Don't underestimate the son of two corporate slaves. I was born out of passive aggressiveness. Molded by pettiness. I never said a compliment to anyone till I was in middle school and I failed miserably in doing so. I will teach you the true ways of insults, Crozzo, and you shall regret every moment of it. Wait. Dammit. Focus. "Hikigaya—"

I took a breath and raised a hand to stop Crozzo from speaking.

I was panicking again. Losing myself to my thoughts was too damned easy. What did I come to Crozzo for? Why was I Here? What did trading insults and enjoying myself do for my plan? I was stalling because I didn't know what to do with myself. Again. Dammit. I looked past what I wanted to say and do. What was I avoiding? What didn't I want to do? Soon enough, I found the words that I didn't want to say.

"Crozzo, I don't deserve any of this. They're just wasting their time with me." As always, being honest never felt good. Saying what I needed to say, instead of what I wanted to say, was a challenge that barely gave any rewards. What the hell. I didn't get people who can do this all the time. I'd almost rather be insane and delusional than keep this up forever. I'd almost say it's crazy to even try to always tell the truth. Still, I had to. "It'll only be a matter of time before they realize that I'm now worth whatever all this is." The schedule was a solid reminder of just how much time they'd be wasting with me. They were trying to succeed, but their chances of success were slim. Look at me, I could barely meet them halfway. "They're putting all this time and effort towards me, but they're going to get nothing in the end."

"…Is that because you've decided that they're going to get nothing, Hikigaya? Have you really already made up your mind?" Crozzo spoke after a moment. I couldn't meet his gaze. "You told them that you'd give them a chance. That schedule there is them making the most of that chance." The red-haired blacksmith stood from his chair and bared his hands. "Look, I get it. You don't like people wasting your time, so you don't want to waste their time… but are you giving up on them or are you giving up on yourself?"

I didn't have an answer for that question.

No.

I didn't want to have an answer for that question.

"Yeah, see? You're just being a coward right now, Hikigaya." I've always been fine with being a coward. In battle, pride meant nothing. The one who ran away first or fought with the least honor survived. However, here and now, well… it was obvious that I was just doing what I'd normally do when confronted with a strange situation. Crozzo gave a sigh and scratched his cheek. A hand settled on my shoulder. "Look, just take it one step at a time, alright? You've got more issues than entire Familias put together, Hikigaya." Oi, what are you doing smirking like that? You're supposed to be helping me, Crozzo. "You're not going to miraculously change overnight. You might not even realize you're changing... but I know for a fact that the Hikigaya Hachiman I first met would never have asked me for help.".

In the end, I could accept Crozzo's answer.

At the very least, I wouldn't let myself give up.

…

Sometimes, I Relax. (23.2)

…

The Hecate Familia's home was fully repaired from the damages it took during the attack on Orario a few months ago. A few people waved at me as I entered, but most just went about their normal lives. I doubted anyone recognized me since I didn't wear my usual outfit. Yeah, so what if people were more friendly towards me when they didn't know who I was?! I'll have you know people are only friendly and nice when you first meet them. Most people only remove their masks once they don't care who you are. Ergo, since I'm never pleasant to anyone, I should be given a medal for being the most honest person around! You can trust me to always tell you what you need to hear for my sake.

Brain, thanks for trying to calm me down, but you're not really helping. I need to focus here. Deep breaths, Hachiman. Find your center. Totsuk—not that center!

"Ah, Hachiman." Hecate's voice drew my attention quickly. As always, the auburn-haired goddess was seated at the end of the bar. Hey, you know that having drinks readily available isn't exactly smart when you're raising a bunch of teenagers to be superpowered fighting machines, right? The goddess gave me a smile as I approached. She raised a mug at me. "It's been a while. Care for a drink?"

Under normal circumstances, I would've refused.

However, since when was anything about what I was doing normal for me?

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to need it." If Hecate was surprised by my words, she didn't show it. She called for the bartender to provide me a drink. I took a sip of the frothy, amber liquid. The taste wasn't anything special, but I doubted people drank it for the taste. At the very least, it was relatively refreshing. "Blech, I don't know how you can drink this swill." While getting drunk would normally be a terrible decision for me, given my Skill, Hecate had an amulet at her disposal. I trusted her enough to put it on me before I did anything I'd regret. "It tastes horrible."

"The taste grows on you, especially when you have it with good company, Hachiman." Hecate's small smile was ever present. Suddenly, the auburn-haired goddess laughed. She gestured towards me. "Heh, I like your new look, Hachiman. You seem very dignified." I felt for whatever she was pointing at. Augh, foam. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. "Believe it or not, moments like that make the hangovers worth it."

"Can Kami even get hangovers?" Wait, that was a stupid question. Hestia had been drunk plenty of times according to Cranel. All of those times connected directly to days my white-haired student spent time with only one another woman. Yeah, without a doubt, a god can get drunk and experience hangovers. Maybe they can even become alcoholics. I really hoped I wouldn't have to help stage an intervention for Hestia in the near future. That would just be plain sad. I waved away my question. "Eh, forget it." For a second, I hesitated, but pushed forward. Stick to the plan, Hachiman. You may have a spine made of bamboo, but you can still amount to something if you throw yourself at a problem with enough force! No, that wasn't a sex joke! "I'm here to apologize. Not for what happened… but for what I did."

The words felt egocentric and self-important, especially when I just said I wasn't going to apologize for the five deaths I was responsible for— no. I was involved in what happened to them, some of the fault was mine, but not all of it. Linnaeus, Asha, Jinnah, Sylt, and Kanuri died because of a plethora of mistakes. Theirs and mine. Had I been wrong in how I taught them and trained them? Yes. Was it a grave error to have them rely on me? Yes. Was I a major factor in what occurred? Yes. A hundred times yes. I made mistakes. However, they still made their own decisions. They had choices and paths they chose to follow. Each one of them was a person. Much like Laulos, the only way I could've saved them would be if I'd tried to control every aspect of their lives and ripped away whatever choice they had.

As much as I tried to convince myself, I couldn't exactly manage to accept those words. Some part of me was still convinced that all the fault was mine. That they were all still characters who would've lived their lives fully if I hadn't interfered. If everything was going well, if everyone was succeeding, I could tell myself that they were people and that they could help themselves. Yet, if something had gone wrong and mistakes resulted in something terrible, the fault could only be mine. It was crazy and stupid because following that train of thought was practically the same as calling myself the only person whose decision mattered, as declaring that I was some sort of god who everyone relied upon and not just another adventurer in Orario.

I knew that while I could treat everyone like people if they were happy, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to do the same if they weren't.

The only way I could change that was through action. Piece by piece and step by step, I had to act instead of just think. What was that phrase? Do or do not? By some green monkey thing? I don't really know, Americans are just flat out weird sometimes.

There was a sudden flash of pain and I found myself back in reality. Hecate was wincing and holding her wrist.

"I'd thought you were kidding about losing yourself to your thoughts. I hoped that you somehow managed to get a sense of humor while you were gone." Hecate sighs and shakes her head. The goddess braced an arm against the counter and pressed a hand against her cheek. A frown plays across her features. Oi, you're looking way too disappointed, woman. She sighs. "Maybe a touch less serious, too." Hey! What did I just say about being too disappointed!? "Did you already forget what I told you when you came back for the first time?"

"…in my defense, there were giant plant monsters attacking." Yeah, sorry, but most of what I remember that day is almost dying by getting someone out of the way. Was that you? I think it was you. Whatever, that's my story, I'm sticking with it. "Jog my memory, oh merciful Hecate-sama. This Adventurer's feeble mind cannot remember as well as your own."

"I told you when you came back that you're not a burden for me. That you had nothing to apologize for, Hachiman." I didn't believe a single word of that and that was wrong. They'd been part of her Familia. She knew them far longer than I did.

"You didn't cause me any more trouble than a Kami-sama would expect of her Familia. You have nothing to apologize for, Hachiman." Hecate must've seen something she didn't like on my face since she shook her head. The auburn-haired goddess took her mug in both hands and gave a scoff. "What do you want me to say, Hachiman?" She kept her gaze facing the bar. "Do you want me to lecture you? Tell you that you should've done better? That you should've never been involved with them?"

"…" Hecate, like many other gods, saw through people with ease. While I was able to keep control of myself around Hestia, Hephaestus, and Loki, I wasn't able to do the same for Hecate. I'd confided in her. The decision had been made purely so she'd trust me with her Familia members, but in the end I'd told her more than I'd intended to. Now, without a doubt, she could read me as easily as an open book. In fact, she was practically reading my earlier thoughts to me aloud. Yeah, I was right. The words did sound crazy. "…I suppose I did."

"They went out on their own because they wanted to get stronger for you. Each and every one of them wanted to stop seeing you get hurt for their sake. For you, they risked their lives and dreams so you'd stop having to stitch yourself together after every mistake they made." The sudden burst of words from Hecate hit like a physical blow. Each passing phrase rang and echoed in my thoughts. No, a part of me said, none of those words were true. Yes, memories arose and reinforced the dissident voice, it is. "My children loved you, Hachiman. Your selflessness, your drive, and how you refused to stray from your own morality… you gave them hope after years of this city grinding away their soul." There shouldn't have been a smile on her face when she turned to me, but there it was. "How could you expect me to hate you after I saw you give them everything you possibly could?"

"It… it wasn't like that." Taking on blows meant for someone else because I could. Bearing with pain so that the best outcome could be reached. That was wrong. It had been wrong in my last life, even if it was the admirable thing to do. The same was the case here. The root of my failure here and back there was because I wanted to be the hero. The glass in my hand cracked. Spirits spilled onto me. My skin wasn't even scratched. Because I can handle it, because I was better than them, therefore I could seek out the best solution and fix problems without anyone else getting hurt. It was a hideous way to live. Yet, I couldn't wrest myself away from it. My voice was hoarse and I felt nauseous. The bar top was splintering beneath my fingers. I was stronger now. I could handle more. That was all I heard in my head. The best solution was always in reach as long as I was strong enough. "They couldn't have survived without me. I made them dependent on me. I was making them into what I needed them to be." That was the truth. Yes. That was undoubtedly the case. "You're wrong, Hecate—"

"No, I'm not, Hachiman. You're the only one here who blames you. You're delusional. Crazed. Even a tiny bit mad." Hecate's hand pried mine from the countertop. If I were normal, if I wasn't meant to use my strength and power as effectively as possible, I would've been bleeding. I could do it. As long as I didn't give in and hesitate, I could keep those I cared about safe or achieve every objective I had. Why was I here when I could be making sure that more bodies were assaulting the Dungeon? There was an army on Orario's doorstep? Why hadn't I dealt with that yet? I needed to go. Work needed to continue. There's no time to even sleep. "Look at you." I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. "You can forgive so many people for not being good enough, but not yourself? That's not being fair, Hachiman."

Life has never been fair. It never will be. A lowered guard, a moment of foolishness, is all it takes to lose everything. That was why I did everything I had to do. If someone could hurt another person without any consequences, they would. Should there be a benefit to hurting someone in particular, eventually someone will choose to do so. If blame for one's own mistake can be placed onto another, then it will be assigned without hesitation. Reality is cruel, petty, and dangerous.

If I wanted to keep those I cared about safe, I couldn't hesitate to do what I needed to do.

Sometimes, I Relax. (23.3)

…

I woke up and I felt horrible.

As expected, confronting my problems head on had been a stupid idea.

Just as it had been the last time I did it.

"Whoever made the amulet did an impeccable job, Hachiman." Hecate gave me a nod as I clambered up from the cot. No one else was present within the Hecate Familia's dorms. A whole Familia filled with morning people. Forget traumatic memories, I didn't want to join the Familia just because I'd be expected to wake up early. "You woke up exactly 6 hours after I placed the necklace on you."

"You get what you pay for." I paid a lot, just so you know. Well. The money was technically not mine. I didn't think Fels was going to be complaining, though. "So, what happened?" I shook my head. No. I knew what happened. A whole lot of half-crazed, barely coherent nonsense that was more suited for Super Sentai villains of the week. That wasn't the right question to ask. "Nevermind. Was there any progress?"

"You were able to talk about Linnaeus and everyone this time. You weren't able to last time." I trusted Hecate. No. I trusted everyone who I gave an amulet to. However, unlike everyone else, Hecate was someone I could rely on without feeling ashamed. Cranel, Arde, Erisuis, and Nelly … everyone else had matters to attend to. They were out there getting stronger, polishing their skills, and living their lives. I couldn't ask them to do this for me. Hecate, however, was… was the stranger who I was closest to in Orario. I could rely on her to help me see my issues through. "It's a single step forward, Hachiman, and this time I didn't even need to ask anyone to hold you down for the Amulet."

"…Thanks for doing this, Hecate." I didn't bother trying to sound anything besides grateful. Letting myself fall back onto the bed, I couldn't help but feel like I was attending some sort of therapy. In a way, I suppose I was. What else can you call talking about your issues, no matter how uncomfortable they might be, and trying to fix them? Knowing that Hecate wouldn't talk about what was happening helped a lot, so that was technically patient confidentially at work. As far as mental issues go, I didn't have a direct path to overcoming the ones constantly harassing me. "So, when can we do this again?"

"Must you always ask that question?" Kinda. I want to make it clear that I'm not making you do something you don't want to do. I mean, this sort of thing is pretty creepy! If I was offered to talk to a guy who had mental issues that grew exponentially and who could go berserk, I'd honestly say no. Yeah, isn't that weird? I suppose that I'm just an outlier for thinking things like that. Yep, yep, without a doubt most people would be perfectly happy talking with someone with half-a-dozen mental issues so that they could try to fix them up. "As I said before, Hachiman, that is up to you. I will make time to see you well again."

"If I were you, I'd have kicked a guy like me to the curb yesterday, so I can't help but keep asking." I could name a hundred better things to do than this. Why don't you go have fun? Meet a nice, decent person? Again, this conversation wouldn't be happing if you were the one with issues and I was the guy who you asked for help. Well, maybe I would help out in the first part a few times, but I sure as hell wouldn't give you a bed or be around when you woke up in the morning. I'd do it for the novelty experience of seeing someone go insane right before my eyes a few times, but you'd be lying in the curb or in your own bed alone when you woke up. "Frankly, Hecate, you're the weirdest person I know."

"I believe that by "weird" you mean nice, Hachiman."

"You can go ahead and think that."

"Regardless, after seeing your progression from your previous state, I would be foolish to not continue helping you." You're not being paid to do this, y'know? There's no benefit in this for you. Well, besides this Hikigaya Hachiman's gratefulness. None of his money, or even a promise to help, just his gratitude. I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you're not getting what you deserve for what you're doing, ma'am. Hecate gave me a nod and a smile while rising to give me some time alone. "If you wish to do this again, to surmount your fears and worries, I will be ready to help you, Hachiman."

"…" I've never believed that the best medicine was the bitter one. However, frankly, I knew next to nothing about what I was doing now. Therapy? Recovery? I'm just about 22. Or was it 21? I never expected to deal with things like this. Hell, my own brain was working against me most of the time. Was it possible that I was missing an easier way to solve my problems? Yes, but I didn't even know if they existed. I'm Japanese. We isolate and shun our mentally ill people like proper, civilized cultures! "Hecate, thanks for doing this."

Presently, talking to Hecate was all I had.

"You're welcome, Hachiman."

…

I didn't have many friends.

That was the way I preferred it.

Relationships are inherently threatening. Being alone means that you have no one capable of hurting you. Well, emotionally hurting you. If you're scrawny and a wimp, I've got bad news for you, buddy. Anyways, some people will probably get the idea that society and relationships are wholly worthless. While I can agree that some parts of society and many relationships are worthless, that isn't an absolute. I'll leave things like that to teenagers with too much time on their hands because they don't know how to groom themselves or talk to other people (I'm sorry, past self.)

Being able to help someone and being able to hurt someone lie in the same path. A person who could help you with work can choose not to help you anymore. Someone you like to spend time with chooses to spend time with someone else. A person you care for doesn't care about you as much as you care about them. Relationships have benefits, but they also have their detriments. Nothing is perfect. There is no such thing as care without cost.

Everyone will hurt and be hurt by another person.

So, the best I could do was be careful about who I kept close.

"Oi, I'm back."

"Sensei!" Cranel skidded to a halt after I heard his rapid footsteps. Oi, brat, you better not be running around like that on the carpets! I swear if I find any tears on those you'll be repairing them yourself! My white-haired student didn't get my unspoken message to slow down. Like some sort of missile designed to be fussy, he reached me and immediately began to look me over. "Where have you been!?"

"I told you that I was going to be busy, brat." Grabbing him and holding him aloft by the head, I moved him away from me like a crane would some rocks. Get it? Crane? His name's Cranel? Shut up, I'm the master of humor! Well, he was dressed in what amounted to pajamas in Orario, so he wasn't nearly as worried as he implied through his actions. So what had he been looking for? Some blackmail material perhaps? I'll have you know that I came from a country of great discretion and gossipmongers. I've been raised all my life to look the same whether coming home or leaving it! "Naturally, being the honest man I am, I was out working and being busy."

"Since when do honest people call themselves honest!?" Ah, I see you've learned well from my teachings Cranel. However, as always, I'm two steps ahead of you. You see, using those words mean you're assuming that I would feel guilty about calling myself honest. That can't be any further from the truth. The day I'll feel bad about saying I'm something I'm not will never come. As the son of corporate slaves, saying that I'll be anything besides a corporate slave myself would elicit guilt if that were the case! "Eh, there's no reaction from Sensei at all!?"

"Of course not, I don't mess around or waste time, unlike a certain student of mine." I looked towards Cranel. Huh, was that a grin on my white-haired student's face? Hmmm, the Loki Familia hasn't returned yet, so he shouldn't be this cocky about beating Rakia. What does he have planned? That look right there is far too smug to imply anything besides assuredness of victory! "So, what have you got planned, brat? What's with that smug look you've got on your face?"

"It's a secret, of course! I can't have you telling Rakia about my plans again!" It's nice to know that you can learn, Cranel. Hmmm, what do you mean I should know that by now? The truth is, my white-haired student, I'm never quite sure if you're listening to me and actually learning. You simply don't strike me as the studious type. "What's with that astonished face you're giving me, Sensei!? You're going to make me angry if you keep looking at me like that!"

It's possible for you to be angry!?

"Stop looking so surprised!"

…

Much to my surprise, breakfast was ready and waiting at the Hestia Familia's kitchen.

"Eheheh, Yama-chan wanted to repay you for the breakfast you made, Sensei." Looking over the dishes presented, there were two distinguishable groups of foodstuffs. The edible and the inedible. "The rest of us… tried to make some dishes for breakfast too."

"…you're all going to be fixing this kitchen and cleaning this place up." I only had to give my workplace a glance to learn that it was in shambles. I didn't want to know how soot marks appeared on the ceiling. The amount of failure I was looking at could be considered laughable by some. If it wasn't my kitchen, where I cooked to forget my troubles, I would've been laughing myself. All I could do was ignore the mess and take my seat. "Cooks are only exempt from cleaning if they actually make decent food."

"See girls, I told you sticking with unleavened bread and roast was the best idea!" Belka and the other Amazons were already digging in. Their smirks and cheers of congratulations weighed heavily on the shoulders of literally everyone else in the Hestia Familia. Yes, Arde as well. Like every skill, my Pallum student, cooking needs proper preparation and training to undertake. Also, please tell me you didn't make those burnt discs trying to look like pancakes. Tell me they're some sort of omelet or something! "A proper Amazon breakfast can't be messed up as long as you follow tradition!"

"My apologies, Hikigaya-sensei. My attempts at replicating your dishes were… less than successful." Yamato gazed forlornly at Cranel's plate. A half-finished meal sat upon my white-haired student's plate. Half-finished because I could see both overcooked and undercooked food sitting on it. Ganbare, Cranel. Do your duty and tell her it's delicious! "Ummm… if you wouldn't mind, can you teach me to cook in the mornings?"

"…Alright." At the very least, she was willing to learn, I'll give her that much. Don't worry, Yamato-san, I know that warriors aren't expected to know how to cook and clean. Honestly, you should really just train Cranel to do all of this for you, but I suppose this world's traditions will stop you from doing such things. "I won't wake you up or anything. If you're not there, I'm not waiting for you."

"I will be sure to pay attention and heed all of your orders, Hikigaya-sensei!" Oi, stop with the bowing and demure words. Someone might get confused by what you're saying. By someone, I mean the trash who like NTR. Those words are just begging to be misinterpreted, Yamato! Man, I'm glad this is real life! Wait, was that sarcasm!? I'm getting sarcastic to the point where I don't even know I'm being sarcastic! I'm evolving (maybe)! Though she spoke to me, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were firmly on Cranel's unfinished plate. "I'll be sure not waste your time, Hikigaya-sensei!"

"Sure." You know what? I'm not going to say anything. Cranel can figure everything out himself. I mean, either he did figure everything out, or he'd be confronted by everyone out to get him. Was the student better than the teacher? Hell no. Ganbare, Cranel, you're going to get a taste of your own medicine in the near future! Don't think I've forgotten how you turned my hot springs visit into an intervention, brat! "But, until I say that you can cook, you're not going to, alright?"

More than one person nodded in assent to my words. Given how they looked at certain dishes, I was sure Arde and… uh… whoever the Runarl was intended to learn how to cook in the morning as well. I see. My days of peacefully cooking in the morning were now a thing of the past. I only saw days of burnt or undercooked food going into the trash while I had to cook more to make up the difference. Thankfully, we weren't poor, otherwise this was going to be a pain in the wallet as well.

"Alright, with that settled, let's eat." I paid my respects to the food before me. Though the food was of debatable quality, being nothing more than hunks of unseasoned meat and flat bread, it was still food that I didn't have to work for. Therefore, it was a good kind of food. Probably the best kind of food. Food that needed to be liberally salted and peppered, as well as supplemented by a very vegetable-heavy lunch, but good foods nonetheless. I never thought the day would come when I'd be disappointed with Manga Meat ™, but here I was looking over the greasy hunk of meat with bone protruding in the middle with disappointment. I wanted some miso soup every day. Was that really too much to ask? "Thank you for the food."

Ummm, no, guys…you don't need to say it along with me if you've already started eating.

As expected, my days at the Hestia Familia were never going to be dull.

…

Sometimes, I Relax. (23.4)

…

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun." Orimoto didn't raise her head to address me. Oi, I know that making sure everyone under your care survives is important, but you can spare some time for me, right? That was a joke. I really don't mind. Keep doing what you're doing, I'd really rather you keep this city of scum and scoundrels operational. "Are you feeling better? Is your Skill still troubling you?"

"You say that like I'm supposed to have fixed myself already." I took a seat at the table Orimoto was poring over. Man, it must be terrible to have absolute focus instead of being able to think about everything at once. One glance at something and I've got it in my brain and poring over it until I'm asleep. I bet my fellow interdimensional refugee had to actually finish each document and commit them to memory one at a time instead of just passively getting through all of them at once. Still, I suppose not having to deal with mental issues all the time was a good benefit for her. "I'll have you know that I'm making progress, but this sort of thing isn't going to get finished in a week, Ms. Student Council Member."

"I almost forgot that I'd been on one of those, even though my time there helped me out a lot." Orimoto took a breath and carefully closed the map she'd been poring over. Really, I was serious, you should just talk to me while doing your usual work. I don't want to impose on critical planning that has lives on the line. "Relax, Hikigaya-kun, I'm just comparing it to past maps for mistakes before they're sent off to be printed." What?! You have perfect memory that doesn't go away after you sleep!? I take it back, you're overpowered as hell! "I remembered that you were coming. Did Bors make it difficult for you to come?"

"Eyepatch man with big muscles? Doesn't know how to wear slaves? Told me I should just fuck off for forcing you guys to go deeper into the Dungeon?" Orimoto nodded. "Nah, he was the perfect gentleman. He personally escorted me from the Hestia Familia to here by himself while using only a stick." A small smile formed on my fellow's face. Apparently, some of the girl I first met hasn't been completely lost to the woman that was before me now. "I got here without any problems, Orimoto."

"That's good, Hikigaya-kun. That's really good." Orimoto gave me a few nods before rising and walking towards a cabinet. From the dark recesses of the wooden cabinet, the brown and curly haired girl produced some liquor. Yeah, I suppose losing focus would be good for her. "You don't drink, right?" I shook my head. She gave a light laugh and nodded. It wasn't a good laugh. "Good. Don't. Before long, you'll need it to go to sleep, Hikigaya-kun."

"…" In my opinion, drinking was a better method of going to sleep than an amulet designed to knock you out without chance of awakening for 6 hours. Hell, drinking was acceptable to most societies. Well, as long as it was in moderation and didn't destroy a person's entire life. Well, now that that thought's crossed my mind… "Do you need it? Or does it just make it easy for you to sleep?" I took out the amulet I'd brought to give her. Nothing wrong with it being used by two people. "Because if it's the former, I'd rather you use this."

"…Is that the sleeping amulet you developed to knock you out?" I gave a nod. Orimoto bit her lip and looked at the bottle. My former classmate considered her situation. I could see the answer that she didn't want to say aloud. She returned the bottle to the cabinet with a sigh and walked over to the table and shook her head. "Dammit, Hikigaya, you make everything so complicated." She took the amulet and placed it in her pocket. Good. You have no excuses now. "Seriously, I go out of my way to save your life and you poke holes into my eating habits? Isn't that a bit mean, Hikigaya?"

"We've both got to look out for one another, Orimoto."

"I feel like I've looked after you more, Hikigaya."

"That'll change soon."

"I really hope not."

I gave a shake of my head as she chuckled.

My mood soured once my Skill finally managed to completely process the plans she had on the table.

"So you're going towards Floor Fifty. Don't you think that's much?"

"We're on the 30th Floor now Hikigaya. That's four Colosseums, two Rexes, and an area composed of lava and volcanoes between us and the best forward base you and I can ask for." Orimoto's voice gained an edge to it that made me realize that this was a battle I'd already lost. While it was true that Rivira was already gathering supplies for the massive expedition, they also had to do the move because of me. The Guild was now at their doorstep, given that my work pushed what's considered to be the "safe" part of the Dungeon all way here. Rivira wouldn't be able to charge the prices they needed to rebuild every day or maintain their weapons. Forgot it being the half-way point, if Orimoto didn't move her people into Fiftieth Floor, she was going to lose the whole city and hundreds of angry, criminal Adventurers wasn't something anyone wanted to or could deal with. "We need to do this—"

"Yeah, I just figured it out now. No need for the monologue. Good job planning it while the Loki Familia is returning and dealt with the boss monsters already." Orimoto wasn't my student, or someone I wanted to have to teach. I mean, who was I to even question a her plans? She had hundreds of Adventurers that were Level 2 and 3 along with several 4s and 5s because of the Asura, along with the Blacksmiths, Mixers, and Mages needed to really exploit the surrounding areas. If there was anyone capable of setting up Rivira in the possible middle of the Dungeon, it would be Orimoto and her freakishly huge and multi-talented guild. "Right, if you need help, just send someone to ask me. I've got money to spare now that I'm not farming trash mobs any longer."

"… I almost forgot how quick you are to offer help if there's no planning to be done." Orimoto laughed. It sounded a lot better than the last laugh she gave. Oi, are you trying to pick a fight!? Those words are definitely meant to pick a fight! I'll have you know I'm eligible for a managerial position! I'm not just someone who'd follow a plan without question if it's easier to do than actually think! "Don't worry, Hikigaya-kun, I'll be sure to ask for your help when I need it?" When? Not if? Woman, you're making me regret offering you my help. Still, I suppose seeing you relax a little is worth a little trouble. Hey, what's with that smirk on your face? "Hmmm, that is if you've got enough time to help me now that your philandering finally caught up with you? So, how many girls have you running errands now? Two? Three? Oh, ho, four!"

Don't use your Skills for stupid reasons like reading body language, dammit!

"I don't need my Skill to read you, Hikigaya-kun. It just helps! You're not a very difficult person, y'know?"

"Oi, take that back! I'm as difficult as difficult gets, dammit!"

"Sure, sure, Hikigaya-kun, you're free to believe that." Orimoto hid a smile behind a hand. Still, when our laughter stopped, I recognized the look of concern my former classmate had on her face. Yeah, I knew what this conversation was. "Hikigaya, you're really considering staying, aren't you?" There was a question behind those words that I knew she wanted to ask but couldn't. For a moment, I thought that she wouldn't, but Orimoto Kaori proved that she wasn't the same girl I'd met years ago. "Is… is it because of what I did back then?"

If you had more friends and people you relied on back home, would you even consider staying here? That was the question Orimoto asked past the surface. Are you staying here because of me? That was the question that Orimoto really wanted answered. Here she was, the only person I'd tried to be friends with and go out with, the woman who rejected me, and the one who is partially responsible for who I am now. Was I going to stay here, though I promised I'd get to her the end? Was I risking my life for her without reason?

There was only one answer to all those questions.

"I don't know." That was it. That was all I had regarding the subject. Being able to admit it wasn't a weight off of my shoulders, but it wasn't another burden for me to carry. I didn't have an answer. While it wasn't the best solution, it certainly wasn't the worst. As Hiryute, Lyon, Alf, and Viridis showed me through their actions, I knew that changing meant taking action. Crozzo said I should just move forward and not worry. Hardly useful advice, but I was trying. Now I did my best to just get past my issues, live a somewhat normal life, and look over my students instead of just throwing myself into the Dungeon. I was acting now to both stay and leave Orario. I was moving on a path that was going to branch. All the while, I was just trying to get to a better place. "I really don't have an answer for that." I felt the need to bow, to apologize sincerely, so I did. "Gomenasai, Orimoto."

"…" Orimoto didn't reply immediately. I mean, she could've been prepared for a yes or a no, but I doubted she had a response prepared for my indecisiveness. Without a doubt, my answer was less than what she was expecting. Really, I'm sure that she'd be frustrated with my words—"…You haven't changed at all." Orimoto laughed and easily broke my train of thought. "You're as greedy as always, Hikigaya-kun."

Eh?

"Even if it might be impossible, you always do your best to try and reach the end that makes everyone happy. You've always been selfish." Orimoto's smile was a mix of the two she had earlier. A melancholy smile that was very familiar to me. She turned her gaze towards the map of Rivira she had on the wall and gestured towards it. "You want a fairytale's happy ending. One where everyone is happy. Where the hero doesn't have to give anyone up and everyone goes on to live the rest of their days—"

"And you don't? You don't want to choose? To do what you want? Do you want there to be just one way for all of this to end?" I could see where Orimoto's words were going. The way she looked at the map of Rivira, at the layout of the floors past 50, and I knew what ideas crossed her mind whenever she looked at the people she had available to her and what she could achieve if she just didn't care about them. "Don't be an idiot, Orimoto. We can't afford to think only one way is right."

Orimoto's eyes were level and there wasn't a single trace of emotion on her face… until she finally gave me the same smile she'd given me years ago instead of the strange, alien ones she'd been giving me since she greeted me.

"Hilarious, Hikigaya." Some part of Orimoto was definitely straining to say the words and act the way she wanted to, but she still managed it. Yeah, I suppose with a Skill like yours, someone just needs to point out a few facts instead of assembling an army or resorting to…drastic measures. Augh, I was really thankful I didn't need to do anything stupid like that. "Jeez, you really need to work on how you speak to women. You're going to break a girl's heart one day if you keep being so honest. Couldn't you have held your words back just a little for me?"

Given the fact that you and I need to do the impossible, keep ourselves sane in the process, and do our best to not regret the decisions we make?

"Not a chance."

…

Interlude: The Lonely Champion (Part 5)

…

I knew that something was amiss when my fellows began to giggle and look at me. A few of my fellows were about to speak, but at Syr's raised hand they went quiet. My friend gave a giggle and wink at me before walking into the kitchen. Grande raised an eyebrow and the faintest of smirks formed upon her face. I had the sneaking suspicion I knew who had entered and why everyone seemed to be on the cusp of laughter.

"Oi, Lyon, you're paying for dinner."

Hachiman's address was anything but thoughtful or kindly. I doubted that either word would ever apply to him, but I knew better than to begin allowing him to transgress on basic manners freely. The more he was given the more he took. Allowing him to do as he pleased would only result in everything going amiss. I turned to face him, ready to speak, but I found myself incapable of speaking.

I'd seen Hachiman don the clothes he now wore before, the day which he had went off to the Denatus and searched for clues regarding the murders of many adventurers, but now he seemed different. It took me only a moment to realize why I was taken aback by his appearance now. He had bemoaned dressing for society's sake, despite how handsome he appeared well-groomed and dressed, and abhorred the fact he had to wear his clothes for appearances sake. Yet, here he was, his locks tied back, in a finely pressed suit, with his coat tucked over his arm.

For me.

My ability to speak was stolen from me in an instant, let alone my ability to remain angry at him. It took all I could just to stay silent and stare, especially as he drew near and loomed over me. My face felt as though it were aflame. Be still, my heart, I'm sure that he is more than capable of hearing you if you do not calm yourself. No! This is not the time to remember Syr's favored novels!

"Huh, so you can blush. Nice to know."

"I am not!" Turning away, I was barely able to parse my words towards him before they leave me. They barely constituted as a response to his words. This was most definitely unfair. I wasn't at all ready for this scenario. The clothes I wore were meant to serve dinners while he was clad in clothes worthy of court. If I were at least given the time to prepare, to know what was coming, I wouldn't be nearly as flustered as I am now. "T-This isn't fair, Hachiman."

Was that a stutter!?

"Was that a stutter?" It. Was. Not. Hachiman noticed. I retreated, but found myself blocked by a wall. I was between the stairwell and the bar. Before me was the wall and behind me was my opponent. I was trapped with Hachiman blocking the way. This was planned. It must have been planned. I couldn't destroy the obstacle before me without incurring Grande's ire or becoming a laughingstock. This was defiantly schemed from the very start by Hachiman! "Oh, and you think taking my first kiss without even asking me out was fair, hmmm?" It was necessary to bring him back! "Oh, sure, maybe the first one could be justified. But how about the next one? Or the one after that? Huh, Lyon?"

Grande's fury and endless shame was starting to look better and better.

I continued to contemplate my escape when Hachiman's hand settled on my shoulder. I expected to be turned to face him, so I readied my hands to push him away, but instead of bringing me closer he suddenly pushed me forward as he turned me. The sudden speed of the movement made me blink and took me by surprise, but not as much as my back hitting the wall with Hachiman's palm slamming right next to it below my ear. My vision was taken entirely with him, my back was against the wall, and his face was just inches away from mine.

Savage.

Unrelenting.

Demanding.

Hwah!?

"Such a powerful technique! It must be a special technique taught to him by his Kami-sam!" Only Syr's sudden outburst managed drawn me away from the sight before me. My best friend sat across from the bar, alongside the rest of my coworkers, and Grande. All their eyes were upon me. The flames I felt upon my face tripled and turned into an inferno. Hachiman, due to his closeness and height, cast a shadow over me as he trapped me against the wall. I couldn't possibly escape. "Even a high-end adventurer like Ryuu-chan has no response! Hikigaya-sensei, I demand you teach that technique to Bell-kun right away!"

"Lyon, are you listening?" What little hope I'd had of escape due to their interference disappeared as I felt Hachiman's free hand press beneath my chin as he spoke. Be distracted! Their words and current situation require for you to yell at them! His ever-sharp gaze seemed to look straight into my soul. I need time to rest from this encounter, please! His presence due to sheer proximity was unbearably close yet distant. I can't take any more of this, Hachiman! You're too much like this! I had to leave this instant if I wished to have any hope of counterattacking instead of being just swept away! "Tonight, you'll be paying me back for every. Kiss. You've. Stolen." His lips were right beside my ear and his bare nape just inches away from my cheek. "With interest."

He leaned forward and my body acted on its own.

…

"You fainted."

"You don't need to repeat yourself, Hachiman."

"You fainted from a kabedon."

"Is that what that insufferable technique is called? Yes. I did. Now, once more, I ask you to stop repeating yourself."

"Insufferable? Are you sure that's the right word? You seemed to have suffered it pretty well besides the fact that you fainted."

"Say 'faint' one more time and I shall render you unconscious through violence."

Though Hachiman did not say faint again, I was still tempted to carry out my promise given the firmly set smirk that appeared on his features.

"Now don't be like that, Lyon. This is a date." Hachiman was languid as he sat across from me. I did not know how he'd managed a reservation at one of the finest restaurants in Orario, but I had the sneaking suspicion that Syr and her "connections" had some part in it. I supposed I should just be glad I was given something conservative to wear rather than anything risqué by my friend if she could arrange for such things to occur. "You're supposed to treat your date well, y'know? Right now you're at a -100 points."

"Only an uncouth individual such as yourself would administer and take away points for occasions such as this, Hachiman." -100 points? Truly? Was I that unpleasant? Wait, I am being teased. I am sure of it. Besides that particular fact, I was speaking to Hachiman. He has no taste. Any value he gives regarding anything is doubtful at best and wrong at worst. That calmed me somewhat. At the very least, I was sure of my ability to pay for this needlessly extravagant dinner. "Are you not already ashamed of your choice of dining? Of the fact that you're having me pay for our meals?"

"I believe in equality." The stare I rendered upon him gave Hachiman pause. "When it benefits me." An apt correction. He coughed aside. I managed to appropriate some breathing room through my words and actions. I took a moment to compose myself before he went on the assault again. The restaurant was largely deserted, but all others present were also couples being served by silent waiters. Yes, I was very sure of Syr's involvement in this little escapade now. This may have been days in the making. I would not be surprised at all if that were the case. "Besides, dinner is the least of what I'm owed, especially since I don't plan on forcing myself on you."

There it was again, that insufferable casual mentioning of my action that I couldn't reply to! I felt as though I was fighting a battle where I had no answer to a specific attack. Even though we were evenly matched, with him as distracted with me as I was him, I couldn't riposte his verbal lances with that particular weight. Hachiman, as resourceful as ever, was capitalizing on my weakness and making every effort to capitalize on that fact. I was finding myself more and more off-guard, with every inch I'd gained being negated solely because he was willing to tread a line that I wasn't willing to cross—

Oh, that was it wasn't it.

Hachiman believed I wouldn't flirt back.

If circumstances were anywhere near normal, that would be the case. However, as of now, I was clad in clothes meant for a ball, wore makeup for the first time in decades, and was seated just inches away from a man I would never allow to completely take the field… at least without putting up putting up a fight in the process.

I mustered my will, thought back on just about every terrible book Syr owned and the lines she spouted at me, and did my best to ignore the flush on my cheeks.

"I see, that would be indeed a problem, Hachiman as forcing yourself upon me would be impossible." The words were horrific in structure and meaning. The cost involved in saying them were staggering. I was barely capable of saying them, let alone controlling the embarrassment that suffused me or continuing to match Hachiman's gaze. As soon as the words left me, I knew that I'd erred. That was less of a verbal riposte and more a vulgar utterance. When the thought occurred to me to take it back, despite the loss I'd suffer in doing so, I spoke immediately. "T-that was not w-what I meant to say." A damnable stutter took whatever respect I had not already lost. "Ignore my earlier words, Hachi—"

"What if I don't want to ignore them?" For a moment, I'd thought Hachiman had chosen to turn my words to his advantage. Betrayal coursed through me then. Some part of me trusted he wouldn't capitalize on my mistake. However, when I raised my head to say anything in return, or perhaps even storm out, I found myself locked by his gaze. There was no humor in them. Just a calm consideration. Someway, somehow, that realization wiped my mind of any other thought before completely and utterly sending my thoughts astray. "What if I just do what I want to you?" He was serious. There was no humor in his gaze. Some fear and trepidation was present in his eyes, but probably no more than in mine. "What would you do, Ryuu?"

While I formulated a response to his words, in the back of my mind, I realized that this is what Hachiman meant by meeting all of us halfway. His halfway point, as I should've expected from him, was absolute. He'd meet Bell's friendship and respect with his own. The familial affection of Arde would be reciprocated. Comrades and allies would receive his full aid and attention. My… my efforts to take him… he would try to take all of me as well. The same went for every relationship he now had.

As always, Hachiman would pursue his goals without compromise, even if the goal was compromise itself.

"What would you say, Ryuu?"

Knowing that, knowing him, and knowing what was to come, how could I have given any answer besides the one which life my lips?

"Yes."


End file.
